I think we all know what's going on between them deep down
by TT23writes
Summary: The aftermath of 7x09 and what the future holds for Hailey and Jay together. Rated M for future chapters, however the starting chapters aren't Rated M.
1. Hailey's confession

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, this is my first ever Fanfiction story so I can't promise how good this is going to be.**

**I've watched all of the Chicago shows since they have started and they have brought me great joy. I've only recently discovered this whole world of fanfiction and through watching the shows and reading everybody's stories on here they have helped me through a tough time recently. So I thought why not have a go at writing something.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think, any feedback will be appreciated.**

* * *

5 hours had passed since Jay, Hailey and the rest of the intelligence unit had stormed the hospital after the shooting, which during the 5 hours all of the team had been kept in the dark regarding Jay's condition.

Hailey's emotions had been similar through this though, however the emotions were of pure fear and she was terrified of the outcome. This was shown by the red puffy nature of her eyes and the sting that brought with it. She had been sobbing none stop since she arrived with Jay to Chicago Med which was only intensified by not knowing Jay's condition.

The sound of a single gunshot and the eerie silence after that has been playing on her mind since arriving in the waiting room, she was questioning whether she could have done more to save him. Her mind continued playing games with her as every time a doctor or nurse would enter the waiting area she would see a slight glimmer of hope that everything would be okay, however that was quickly turned to terrifying pain every time that there was no new news on Jay.

The rest of the intelligence unit and Platt had been on edge around Hailey since arriving at the hospital. Hailey has always been a private person and that was only increased when it came to her and Jay, and the state that she was in at the moment no one wanted to say or do anything that was going to offend her or make her more emotional then she already was. The unit continuously comforted her and attempted to make her feel a little better without saying or doing anything to drastic.

Rojas was actually the one who comforted Hailey the most, even though being the new member of the unit and having 2 different personalities, Rojas being very energetic and bubbly where Upton kept to herself most of the time. Since Rojas had become Hailey's roommate they both began opening up to each other and developed a deeper trust with her that at first she hadn't expected to happen.

Hailey had managed to fall asleep for a little while as she had exhausted herself worrying about Jay, she had been asleep for about 45 mins when Will Halstead walked into the waiting area, himself looking mentally and physically drained. "Hi guys, I sorry you've been kept in the dark for so long, as you can imagine this has been a very difficult situation to process however I do have some important information about Jay" Will spoke softly barely above a whisper.

Each member of the unit almost jumped at the sound of Will's words, eagerly wanting to know about Jay, however they all realised that Hailey needed to hear about Jay before any of them and this was voiced by Adam who nudged Will in the direction of Hailey. "You need to speak to Hailey before any of us man, I think we all know what's going on between them deep down" Adam stated and Will simply nodded his head in response. When in front of Hailey Will's heart ached for her, her eyes still puffy and red and she looked absolutely exhausted. Will knew how close Hailey and Jay were from all the times his brother spoke positively about Hailey, he knew that Jay confined his deepest secrets to her and she helped with beginning to properly deal with his PTSD which Will was forever grateful for. Will slowly and softly started shaking Hailey's arm to try and wake her up while softly saying her name, trying not to worry or startle her.

Hailey's sleep was interrupted by the feeling of someone's hand on her arm, when she opened her eyes she could make out the red outline of an object in front of her however as she frantically blinked to try and gather her bearings she slowly began to realise who it was. Her eyes darted around the room and locked onto Will's face, he looked worried, her chest started getting tighter and tighter has her heart sank fearing the worst. "W...Will" was all she could manage to get out as muffled sobs caused her to stutter and small tears trickled down her cheeks.

Will took Hailey's hand in his as she continued to sob in front of him, he noticed that she was looking at the floor and his heart continued to break at the sight of her. "Hey, hey look at me" Will softly whispered, when her eyes finally looked onto him, his lips moved slightly into a reassuring smile and she instantly guessed what that meant.

"He's alive.?" Hailey questioned nervously, Will shuffled a little closer to her, "Yeah he's alive..." when those 3 words came out of his mouth he was cut off by Hailey giving him a massive hug, Will was taken back by this as what he knew about Hailey was that this was massively out of character for her. They both held there savouring the moment and after a few minutes Will pulled back to continue. "The bullet hit his heart and had damaged part of it, Dr Latham performed emergency surgery, there were a few minor complications during the surgery" hearing the words coming from Will caused lines of fresh tears on Hailey's cheeks and a lump formed at the back of her throat forcing her just to listen to Will." However even with the complications the surgery went as well as possible and Jay is now up in ICU recovering, He's in a coma and also on a ventilator to allow his heart to recover without putting too much strain on his body. However as long as there are no further complications he will be taken off the ventilator and breathing on his own within a couple of days"

Hearing those finals words from Will lifted Hailey's spirits and she managed to form a tiny smile on her lips, relief shot through her whole body knowing that Jay was alive. "Can.. I.. See him?" Hailey struggled to get her words out as her emotions were running wild. Will gave her hand a reassuring tug and softly spoke, "Of course, I'll take you up in a few minutes, let me just fill the others in on Jay then I'll take you to his room". Hailey smiled back at Will as he turned to talk to the rest of the team, as soon as she was on her own again her emotions once again got the better of her however this time it was caused by pure relief rather than pure fear.

Once Will filled the rest of the team in one Jay's condition, Will lead Hailey up to the hospital's ICU area, leading her into Jay's room Will just smiled at her and gave her shoulder a supportive squeeze. " I'll let you have some time on your own" was all Will needed to as Hailey flashed him a smile and mouthed the words 'Thank You' back towards him. Will slowly retreated from the room slowly closing the curtains and doors, having just one last look towards his brother before disappearing down the hall.

* * *

Once Hailey was by herself she quickly sat down next to Jay's bed taking his hand in hers, another wave of fresh tears rolled down her face as she took in Jay's appearance. His skin was paler than usual however he had regained some color from when she last saw him lying on the floor of a dirty basement bleeding out. His usually vibrant green eyes that she loved also had lost that sparkle and she could still see the left over dried blood splattered through his hair from the gash on the side of his head. Hailey just sat there holding on to Jay with everything she had, Hailey was never a religious person, however in this moment she prayed that Jay would be ok and that all of his pain and suffering could end quickly.

After what felt like hours had passed when really only 25 minutes had passed, Hailey found the courage to speak to Jay, even though he was in a coma she needed to talk him and let him know her true feelings as this whole experience has taught her that tomorrow is never guaranteed and life is too short to hid her feelings any longer. "J..." Hailey stuttered struggling to get her words out, however after staying quiet for a few moments Hailey gathered the courage to say what she wanted to say. "Jay, I really need to to wake up and come back to me, I know we're both terrible at saying what we both really feel however I think we both know that there is something so special between us and it stretches further than just being friends."

Hailey once again stuttered and stopped talking at the sound of her own voice, she would usually be embarrassed laying her feelings out to someone however with Jay it felt natural and comfortable, so gathering her bearings once again she continued confidently. "Jay you are my rock, my voice of reasoning, you are the only person who puts up with my angry moments without moaning and the one person who calls me out when I'm being a jerk. I really don't think I can live my life anymore without you being next to me at all times" and then the final sentence left her mouth, with more power behind these words then anything she had said in her life. "I'm falling in love with you Jay Halstead, more and more every day"

After finally letting her feelings out into the open, Hailey sat there looking over the man she had completely fallen for, and every second that passed by since her highly emotionally charged confession the weight of the pain and the fear of the day's actions slowly started of ease off as she let out the biggest smile she had managed all day. Jay, her Jay, was alive and stable at the moment and she had never felt so relieved. Slowly she stood and reached over towards Jay, she brought her face closer and closer to Jay's as she kissed his forehead, while doing this she placed Jay's hand which was still interlocked with hers over the area that her heart was. This small gesture signifying that she was here with him regardless whether he could feel it or not, as Hailey settled back into the recliner chair next to Jay's bed the exhaustion caught up with her and she slowly dozed off. However before she let herself fall into a deep sleep Hailey angled her tired body towards Jay so that she could watch over him. Slowly she dozed off into a much needed sleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. I will have the next chapter up shortly.**


	2. Waking up

**Hi guys, here's a new chapter for you guys. This chapter is a longer than the first as I didn't now how much I wrote until I had finished this.**

**Thank you to everyone who let feedback on the first chapter, I hope this chapter is to your liking as well.**

**The next chapter won't be out for a few days as I already had this chapter pretty much finished when I published the first chapter.**

**Anyway I hope everyone enjoys this.**

* * *

3 days had passed since Jay was wheeled into Chicago Med clinging onto life after being shot. These 3 days had been the toughest days of Hailey's life, she had only left Jay's side once, and that's only because she was basically carried out of the hospital by the team, forcing her to go home, shower, collect some fresh clothes and have a proper meal that wasn't from the hospital vending machine. The toughest thing for Hailey was not being able to talk to an awake Jay, she had been speaking to him alone trying to make herself feel better. Even though the doctors that were treating Jay had been constant saying that he has been responding well to the surgery, Hailey's body was till full of fear and worry and she found herself in tears a few times each day.

The doctors had originally planned on taking Jay off the ventilator yesterday, however they kept Jay on it for another day. This caused a huge amount of worry within Hailey, however as the doctors explained that nothing had changed regarding Jay's condition and this decision was made just to help Jay's body heal without putting strain too much on him, Hailey was relieved and settled down for the night holding Jay's hand with all she had slowly drifting into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Hailey woke up the happiest she had been throughout this whole ordeal, today was a special day for her as she knew that today Jay would be taken off the ventilator and would finally wake up. During the morning Hailey quickly left the hospital and went home to collect some items she wanted from home, she felt alright doing this as the doctors weren't planning on working on Jay until the afternoon so she wasn't worried about missing anything important. While at home she greeted a tired looking Rojas who she assumed was out with Atwater at Molly's last night. The rest of the team left Hailey alone with Jay during the nights so Hailey filled Rojas in on the good news that Jay would be waking up later, Rojas promised Hailey that she would fill the rest of the team in about Jay and hugged Hailey goodbye as she headed towards her bedroom craving the softness of her pillows after a heavy night drinking.

It was around 3 in the afternoon when Dr Latham and Will had started the process of waking Jay, Hailey was watching closely from the chair beside Jay's bed and as Jay's eyes flickered open for the first time, Hailey's emotions got the better of her however this time, as a few stray tears trickled down her cheeks, these tears were of pure relief that Jay was now awake.

Jay opened his eyes for the first time, he was heavily disoriented and his vision was blurry as he made out the outline of 2 large objects at the end of his bed. Blinking his eyes furiously he started to gather his bearings and his vision became clearer and clearer, he made out the outline of his brother's infamous ginger hair. As he started to try and shift in his bed he was halted by a very uncomfortable feeling from his mouth and throat, he hadn't noticed the breathing tubes when he first woke up as he was still very tired and weak. However as he tried to shift the breathing tube caused him to start coughing causing him to panic at his current situation, as he started to worry he felt a hand grab his hand. The hand was soft, feminine and familiar to him and he instantly understood who it was, it was her hand, Hailey's hand.

The small gesture of Hailey's hand holding his tightly instantly calmed Jay's worries as he settled his head back down against his pillow. "It's okay Jay, don't worry, I'm here with you" rung through Jay's ears further calming him down as he gave Hailey's hand a weak squeeze to let her know that he's was with her also.

"Alright Jay, we are going to remove the tubes from your throat, I'm sorry but this is going to feel uncomfortable" Will softly spoke as he shifted to the side of his bed opposite to Hailey. Jay didn't say or doing anything in response however Will knew that his brother was uncomfortable.

Will started removing the tube, encouraging Jay to cough to assist with the process of removing the tube. During the process of removing tube Hailey kept her eyes bolted to the floor, she couldn't bare to watch as the sounds of Jay's heavy coughing and gaging was enough to make her upset. This however was over quickly and now Jay was awake and breathing on his own.

Will explained to Jay about what was going to happen going forward and simply stating that the only thing he needed to do for now was to rest up. Will mentioned that he would check up on him every 2 hours to make sure he was doing alright, Jay simply nodded back towards his brother. He wasn't really sure what Will was saying as his head felt heavy and he was very tired, so simply nodding back at him was the easiest thing to do.

"Ok I'll leave you two alone for a while" Will said backing out of the room getting a slow nod from Jay and a smile flashed at him by Hailey. Slowly closing the door Will smiled to himself and the sight of Jay and Hailey together.

"Hai..." Jay stuttered in a low and soft voice, the weakness of his body causing him to struggle speaking.

"Jay I'm here don't worry, you just rest up and we will speak later when you're feeling better" Hailey spoke softly as she gave the top of Jay's hand a kiss and held it in her's.

Jay tried to say the one thing he wanted to desperately to say to her but he was cut off by a wave of tiredness that roamed through his body. Flashing Hailey a small smile he drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Will has stopped by a few times during the day however as he opened the doors on each occasion he was meet by a lovely sight. Jay and Hailey both fast asleep, their hands joined together in the gap between the recliner chair and Jay's hospital bed. Will just smiled and took in the image of his brother. The 3 times that he had checked in on Jay and was greeted by this sight, he would simply leave the room quietly, closing the door allowing them to just rest and hold each other.

It was around 10pm now, Will was on his way to check on Jay one last time before he left the hospital after a long tiring shift. As he approached Jay's room he slowly shifted the door open. He saw that Hailey was sitting as close to Jay as possible, she was staring at Jay with and knowing look in her eyes that Will instantly knew what that meant. She was running her right hand up and down his arm and with her left hand she was slowly brushing it through his hair. Will just stood there silently taking in the sight, a big smile slowly forming on his face.

After a few minutes Hailey started to shift in her seat, as she turned to face the door she nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Will leaning on the door with a big smile on his face. Hailey was slightly embarrassed as she presumed he saw what she was doing, her cheeks turned into a shade of red as she turned her head away from him hiding her red cheeks.

Her embarrassment only grew when Will simply stated, "You're in love with him aren't you". She looked up at him in shock however as she tried to get words out to defend herself, she found herself speechless and nodded softly back towards Will.

"Yeah... I am in love with him" Hailey spoke back towards Will after a few moments. Will flashing Hailey a big smile, he shuffled to the other side of Jay's bed and sat down in the chair and looked back towards Hailey.

"When Erin left my brother was in absolute pieces and that was only made worse when he accidentally killed that small girl in the daycare. However since you and Jay got closer I've never seen him like this around anybody before. Jay trusts you completely with his life, you're the only person that he reveals his deepest darkest secrets to, he doesn't even share some of them with me, which just proves how much he trusts you." Hailey blushed slightly at the sound of Will's words.

Hailey just sat there taken back by Will's admission, she had thought that she wasn't the only person that Jay spoke to about his times in the Rangers so she was surprised when Will spoke. After a few minutes she heard Will shift towards the door, as Will said good night to her she smiled back at him and also said goodnight. 10 minutes after Will left Hailey slowly drifted asleep.

* * *

Jay and Hailey slept peacefully throughout the night. It was around 8 in the morning when Jay woke up, he felt a lot more alert than he did yesterday, however his eye lids were still slightly heavy and his body still weak. He looked around his hospital room taking in his surroundings, his eyes finally settling on the woman he loved. He eyes studied her body, her beauty still amazed him, her petite frame and her flowing blonde hair which had settled on her arm on the side of her chair. The thing he loved the most about her though was her ocean blue eyes which he wanted to stare into for the rest of his life, the sparkle of her eyes would lighten his mood when they locked eyes.

Jay's attention was shifted when he saw he arm move and her head slowly raised from the pillow that Will had provided for her. Before she could sense that Jay was awake, Jay pushed his hand towards Hailey's and gave her hand a light squeeze.

"Good morning Hailey" Jay spoke as Hailey lifted her head slowly and flashed him a smile.

"Hey, how are you feeling this morning" Hailey spoke, Jay sensed she was a little worried.

"I'm feeling much better than yesterday, still feeling weak but I'm feeling more energetic than yesterday" Jay spoke as he smiled back at her, Hailey nodded in response.

After a few moments of silence Hailey spoke first. "You scared the hell out of me Jay. I can't... I can't go through that again." Hailey could feel tears trickling down her cheeks, Jay intensely staring back at her as she continued. "When I saw you on the floor of that dirty basement, blood pooling around you. It felt like my world had shattered into a million pieces, the thought that I wouldn't be able to say what I really felt scared the hell out of me..."Hailey continued to speak as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

Jay cut her off by grabbing her hand and placing it over his heart, he stared straight into those wonderfully blue eyes. "Hailey..." She locked her eyes into his as he continued. "I'm falling in love with you too." That was all that was required to be said as Hailey shifted onto the side of Jay's bed, she lowered her head down to meet his as their lips locked onto each other, her hand sliding around the back of his neck. Their kiss was full of passion however it was soft at the same time, their lips melted into each other's as they stayed there for what felt like hours, where as it was only a few moments.

As they pulled back from there kiss Hailey went back to sit back in her seat, however Jay started to shuffle over to one side of his bed motioning her to lie down next to him, Hailey reluctantly agreed. Jay pulled Hailey down next to him as he reached his arm around her back and rested it on her shoulder, Hailey rested her head lightly on his shoulder as her hand snaked around his back. Hailey's other hand lightly traced up and down the area where Jay's scar was from the surgery, her eyes following the movement of her fingers closely.

"I heard some of your little speech" Jay admitted as he looked down at the blonde beauty curled up beside him.

"You did?" Hailey questioned, still continuing moving her hand along his scar.

"Yeah, it just wanted to let you know that you're my rock also" Hailey moved her head to look up into his eyes as he continued his own little speech. "After The incident with that little girl and the Camilla situation you've always been there for me and stuck by my side regardless of whether I deserved it or not, I am forever grateful for what you've done for me. That's one of the many things I love about you, my life wouldn't be complete if you weren't by my side at all times, I can't imagine my life without you and I've never met someone in my life that means more to me than you do Hailey. From the moment you strolled into that bank with an over confident cocky nature you've always intrigued me, you're a great detective however more importantly you're a great person. You've always so caring and thoughtful with everything you've done for me and you've always had my back when I needed you whether I wanted you there or not. I know we said work place romances don't work and are confusing however I think we both know that this is very different, this is a lot deeper than anything I could have possible imagined. I'm 110% sure that anything life throws at us we can power through it and we will always come out the other side together, by each other's sides stronger than ever."

During the rest of Jay's confession, Hailey moved her eyes back down to her hand, watching it lazily stroke up and down his chest. The sound of Jay's words had made her very emotional, these emotions were of pure love and happiness, she couldn't bare to look into Jay's eyes any longer as he spoke in fear that she was going to burst into tears of happiness. Even though that wasn't a bad thing it wasn't something Hailey wanted to do. Hailey was slightly relieved to hear the end of Jay's confession as it meant her emotions calmed down a little. She could feel Jay's eyes on her, eagerly awaiting her response. Hailey shifted her body a little more upright, lifting her hand from his chest to cup his face as Hailey brought her head up and planted her lips on his. Jay took second to respond as he was a little surprised at her bold action, however their lips melted together as their tongues battled for dominance. They stayed like that for a few minutes, neither one of them wanting to pull away.

After a few long intense minutes, Hailey pulled away, both of there breathing a little heavier than before. Hailey shifted back down into the position she was in previously as her head returned to Jay's shoulder, her hand also continuing running along his scar. Jay was the first one to break the silence. "I love you Hailey", that was all he needed to say, it felt so natural to him to say that.

Hailey's cheeks heated up a little at the sound of Jay's words as she let out a small smile. "I love you too Jay" Hailey responded as they just stayed like that for the rest of the day, neither one of them finding a reason to move from this position.

* * *

Hank Voight strolled into the ED of Chicago Med at around 10pm that evening looking for a certain red headed doctor. Hank discovered Will is the doctor's lounge packing up his things into his locker after a long busy shift.

"Hi Will, how are you doing?" Hank greeted Will in his usual low emotionless tone.

"Evening Hank, I'm just tired after a long shift". Will spoke back to Hank as he turned to face him. "I'm guessing you're here for an update on Jay". Hank nodding in response.

"Yeah I just came by to see how he was responding to his surgery." Voight responded to Will.

"Well, we've been monitoring him very closely up in the ICU and even though it's still very early stages at the moment, from what we've seen he's been responding well to the surgery and there's no indications of any lasting problems at the moment". Will informed Hank

"That's great news to hear, Rojas let the group know that you planned on taking Jay off the ventilator yesterday". Hank spoke

"Yeah we decided yesterday to take him of the ventilator, we originally planned to take him off the day before yesterday however we decided to keep in on it for another day, just to help his body recover a little further without putting too much strain on him." Will spoke as he usual doctor's tone came out.

"Is there any chance that I could see him now?, I came by in the afternoon yesterday however when I stopped by his room both him and Hailey were fast asleep so I didn't want to disturb them." Hank questioned as he looked towards Will.

"Yeah I don't see that being a problem, I'll come up with you actually as I haven't managed to get a minute to check up on him, the ED has been absolutely crazy today." Will spoke as was putting his winter coat on and grabbing his bag. Hank nodded as the two men left the doctor's lounge heading towards the elevator.

Both men stopped at the opening to Jay's room, Will slowly pulled back the doors and curtains, as they looked into the room both men stood there speechless at the sight in front of them. Hailey was lying down on her left side tucked into the right side of Jay's body, her head resting on his shoulder and her right hand was hovering over Jay's heart. Jay was lying flat against the bed, his right arm was stretched around Hailey's shoulders, his head was nestled inside Hailey's long flowing blonde hair. They looked so loved up and comfortable lying next to each other.

Will's face formed into a massive smile as he took in the image of his brother and Hailey, a happy tear fell from his eye has he had never see his brother so comfortable. Will quickly glanced over towards Hank, trying to gauge the reaction of his brother's boss, and what Hank said surprised Will greatly.

"It's about time these two finally got together, everyone in the unit saw that these two were perfect together, but it seemed to take them a little longer to realise that." Hank spoke, his tone was laced with a little bit of happiness, his mouth even formed into a little bit of a smile. Will had never seen Hank smile so Will was surprised by Hank's emotions.

Will took a moment, still a little shocked by what Hank had said, before he spoke back. "I thought you didn't allow relationships in your unit?" Will questioned hesitantly.

Hank looked back at Will, a small smile still on his face." I don't usually however with these two it's different, since I've known Jay it's become clear that when he is with Hailey, he's the happiest he's ever been and he has a level of trust in her that I've never seen with anybody else. I know that they will be able to keep all of their problems away from the unit and it won't affect their performance. Plus I just want what's best for them so I'll allow it." Hank confessed, Will smiling back at him, a little bit of shock across his face still.

"I think we'll leave them in peace for the night." Will spoke softly, both men nodding in agreement as they closed the doors and walked back down the hallway heading for the exit. Both men exited the hospital walking their separate ways towards their cars through the chilling cold of a beautiful Chicago winter evening.


	3. Freedom

**Hi everyone, here's another chapter for you.**

**This chapter is definitely the least intense so far, happy vibes only in this chapter.**

**I feel like I'll probably say this at the start of every chapter but thank you for your support so far, it's been great to see all the nice reviews.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Jay had spent 14 long days up in the ICU after being wheeled into Chicago Med clinging onto life. The incident had obviously hit everyone in the team hard, Jay was the one who was having the hardest time dealing with it. Jay was struggling not only physically and mentally he was struggling, Jay hated not being able to be active, he and Hailey always would always to go the gym or go for a run every day either before or after work. Jay had always loved keeping fit since he was younger and his days in the Rangers had meant he was required to do this, he was really starting to miss these activities. Jay fully understood that he wasn't going to be able to go for runs or the gym for a while as he needed to fully recover from his injury, however he really hated being confined to his plain hospital room and he couldn't wait until he was discharged where he would have his freedom back.

For the first week Jay was in hospital the rest of the team had visited rarely, it wasn't because they didn't want to see Jay, however they understood that Jay was weak and he didn't need to be overwhelmed by too many people visiting. The only person he needed was Hailey and the team were fully aware of this.

During the second week however, the team had visited Jay much more frequently, they usually visited in pairs. Atwater and Ruzek would visit together, sneaking Jay in a few little treats and shared many old funny stories together, the majority of stories about Ruzek. Platt and Burgess would come together, Platt being her usually sarcastic self when laughing at Burgess which lightened Jay's mood up greatly. Hailey had brought Rojas along with her a few times as well, Rojas unintentionally spending a night on the couch in Jay's room as the 3 of them enjoyed an evening watching a Blackhawks game, eating pizza and drinking beer, well Rojas and Hailey did as Jay wasn't able to. Voight had also stopped by a few times , checking in on his best detective, sharing some old memories they had together involving Al and Antonio, however Erin never came up.

In addition to the intelligence unit visiting Jay, a few members from firehouse 51 had stopped by to see how Halstead was doing. Both the intelligence unit and firehouse 51 had become good friends with one another as they often would meet up at Molly's, so a few members from the house had stopped by when they had a bit of spare time which Jay greatly appreciated.

* * *

Jay was sitting up in his bed scrolling through his phone, enjoying himself looking through some old photos. Hailey had a massive surprise for Jay tonight and it was something that she knew would make Jay super emotional but in a good way. She had been planning this with the help of Platt and Hailey knew this was the thing Jay was least expecting. Hailey had brought her laptop with her this evening as she needed it for what she was going to do.

"Hey Jay, I've got a surprise for you". Hailey spoke confidently with a big cheeky grin on her face.

"Hailey..." was all Jay managed to say before Hailey tied a scarf around Jay's eyes.

"You can take it off in a moment, just give me a minute to get your surprise ready". Hailey spoke as she lightly placed her laptop on Jay's lap, opening up Skype and calling her intended target. As the person flashed up onto the screen, she turned down the volume on the laptop and motioned for the person to be quiet for a moment.

"Alright Jay, take the blindfold off". Hailey spoke, very excited at what she had planned.

It took a moment for Jay to get the scarf off his head and Hailey had tied it up very well. As he managed to get the scarf off he heard, "Hey Jay, what's going on buddy." Jay instantly recognised the bubbly voice on the other end of the Skype call.

"Mouse... holy crap is that really you." Jay spoke, excitement laced into his voice as his eyes started to water a little.

"Yeah Jay, I'm here buddy. I don't know how but Hailey got in touch with me and told me about what happened." Mouse spoke

"Yeah I was in a bit of a tough situation." Jay chuckled. "Anyway, aside from that, how are you Mouse, where are you deployed?" Jay questioned.

"I can't say exactly where I am as you know however in somewhere that's a damn lot hotter than Chicago is at this time of year." Mouse spoke, with his signature cheeky smile that Jay knew well.

"Most places a hotter than Chicago at the moment." Jay laughed. "When are you back, it's been way too long since we last saw each other." Jay spoke.

"Unfortunately I'm away for Christmas and New Year, however I should be back in Chicago around the middle of January to see your ugly ass." Mouse joked

"Very funny Mouse." Jay couldn't help but laugh. "You've got someone special to meet in person as well as me Mouse." Jay spoke as he started turning the laptop to face Hailey who was sitting in the chair smiling at the view in front of her.

"She's the only reason why I'm meeting up with you Jay, I've seen your face on too many occasions before." Mouse joked as he winked towards Hailey. An alarm sounded in the background of Mouse's call signalling him it was time to go. "I'm really sorry Jay I have to go, I'll call you over Christmas at some point and I'll see you in person in January. I love you brother." Mouse spoke, a little bit of sadness on his voice.

"I love you too brother." Jay spoke, a few tears forming.

"Oh Jay, one more thing before I go." Mouse spoke.

"What?" Jay questioned.

"She's a keeper bro, she's the one, don't you dare mess this up." Mouse joked, Hailey blushing slightly at the sound of Mouse's words.

"She's the one for me brother, there's no chance I'm messing this up." Jay grabbed hold of Hailey's hand as he spoke. Mouse smiling back at Jay before he disappeared off the screen.

After Jay moved the laptop off his lap, he shifted in his bed making room for Hailey as he motioned for her to join him. As she did Jay cupped on of her cheeks with his hand pulling her down to his face, their lips locking in a passionate kiss full of love. After a few moments Hailey pulled away, both of their breathing raised a little. Hailey repositioned herself tucking into the side of Jay's body, her head resting on his chest, her left arm snaked underneath Jay going around his back and her right hand tracing up and down his abs.

Jay smiled while looking down at Hailey and he was the first one to break the silence. "I can't believe you managed to pull that off without me knowing." Jay spoke, still in shock at what Hailey had done for him.

"You underestimate my skills Halstead." Hailey spoke in a cheeky tone. She looked up at Jay, his eyes full of love as they locked eyes. "Seriously though, I know how close you and Mouse were from what everyone has said. I also know how frustrated you are by being stuck in a bed in this room so I knew that seeing Mouse would lighten up your mood." Hailey spoke lightly with a big smile on her face.

Jay just looked down at Hailey for a moment, no one had ever gone out of their way to make him feel better as much as Hailey did since his Mom had passed away. That's one of the many reasons that Hailey was the most important person in Jay's life and the girl who he loved more than any other girl he had been with in his life. "I love you so much Hailey Ann Upton." That was all Jay needed to say as he gave her a quick kiss.

"I love you too Jay." Hailey responded as she settled her head back on his chest. The 2 of them just lying there completely loved up in their own little bubble.

* * *

Jay was the first to wake up the next morning, he and Hailey had slept all night, both of them enjoying a good night's sleep. Hailey was still curled up into the side of Jay's body, her head still firmly planted on Jay's chest. This was quickly becoming Jay's favourite image of Hailey and one that he never wanted to erase from his mind. Jay's hand found itself roaming through Hailey's soft blonde hair, the smell of her vanilla scented shampoo filled the air around them.

Hailey woke up around 15 mins later to the feeling of Jay's hands gently flowing through her hair, she kept her eyes closed as a big smile formed on her lips. "Good morning babe, how you feeling?". Hailey spoke softly as she finally opened her eyes, shifting her head to look up at Jay.

"Well good morning to you beautiful, I'm feeling great, I just can't wait to get out of here." Jay spoke smiling down at Hailey.

Before Hailey could respond, Will came bouncing through the door with a big dorky smile on his face. This startled Jay and Hailey a little. "Well it's your lucky day today Jay, we finally getting your ass out of this room and back home." Will spoke as big smiles formed on Jay and Hailey's faces.

"For real?, I think that's the best thing you've ever said to me Will." Jay responded excitedly.

"Yeah you're getting discharged today, however there are some rules you need to stick to. First you need to make sure you exercise, walking is the best option for now, which I'm sure you'll have no problem with however don't over do it and if you feel short of breath you need to stop. Also you need to eat healthy, which once again I know you will and make sure you're getting enough rest." Will continued for a little longer listing more things needed to do. Jay just listened and agreed.

"Alright now that you know the rules, I'll get you're discharge papers started and before you go Dr Latham will come by to do one final check up. As long as everything with that goes well you'll be out of here in a couple of hours." Will spoke in his usual serious doctor's tone. Will left the room shortly after smiling to himself at the sight of his brother.

"Alright then Halstead, who's apartment are we going to when we leave?" Hailey questioned.

"Well considering I haven't been to my apartment for over 2 weeks and your place is a lot nicer than mine anyway I think we will go to yours." Jay spoke as Hailey smiled back at him. "However we do need to go to mine place first so I can grab a few things." Jay continued.

"Alright, have you got any ideas what you want to do for the rest of the day?" Hailey asked as she stared up at Jay from the position on his chest.

"I was hoping you would let me take you for a walk at Navy Pier, only a short one but I need have a walk somewhere and get some fresh air." Jay spoke, a touch of excitement in his voice

"I think that be lovely Jay. However, you take it easy, I don't want to be back here anytime soon." Hailey said calmly, however inside she was really excited.

"Oh by the way, we're stopping to get some pizza while we're there. I've been eating this rubbish hospital food for 2 weeks and I'm in need of some decent food." Jay almost demanded. Hailey agreed with Jay as it had been a long time since she had eaten some good food.

* * *

A few hours had passed, Jay's discharge from hospital had been sorted and he was free and starting to feel like himself again little by little. The first place they went was to Jay's apartment. Jay packed some clothes in a bag for a few days as he had a feeling he'd be staying at Hailey's for a few nights, he also grabbed his winter coat and a scarf for their walk at Navy Pier. After leaving Jay's they headed for the pier, it took them a few minutes to find parking, finding a space a few minutes away from the pier.

Hailey and Jay walked around the pier slowly, their arms interlocked as they were both leaning against other simply enjoying each other's company. Both of them had never felt this happy before, even though they had only admitted their romantic feelings for each other less than 2 weeks ago, this felt so natural to them, it was like they were an old married couple. Jay had known for a while now that the only person he wanted to be with was Hailey, and as they found a beautiful spot on the end of the pier overlooking Lake Michigan, the winter sun setting in the background providing the perfect setting.

"Hailey, I know I'm moving quickly with this however I've got an important question to ask you." Jay started, looking down at Hailey trying to gauge her reaction.

"What is it Jay." Hailey spoke nervously as she wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to make this official, I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend." Jay asked Hailey, a cheeky smile forming on his face as if he already knew her answer.

Hailey just stood there for a short moment a little shocked at Jay's question. However after a moment, instead of answering Jay with words she brought her hand up to the back of Jay's neck, pulling his head down to hers as they locked lips. The kiss was the most passionate they had shared yet, their tongues battling for dominance as Jay's arms reached around Hailey's waist pulling her closer into his warm body.

After a few long intense minutes both of them pulled away, both of their breathing significantly increased, both Hailey and Jay just stood there for a moment savouring the moment in this beautiful setting. Their eyes were firmly locked onto each other, both giving each other looks full of love. Jay was the first one to break the silence. "I'm guessing that's a yes to my question." Jay asked cheekily, his arms still firmly locked around Hailey's waist

"That's a hell yes to your question Halstead." Hailey spoke confidently as she nuzzled her head into Jay's chest

"I love you Hailey." Jay spoke as he looked at the blonde beauty that he held tight to his body. Jay loved seeing Hailey like this, seeing her being care free and cute was a complete contrast to her personality while at work. It was something he wanted to experience for the rest of his life, Hailey was the perfect woman for him, not only was she beautiful but as a person she was amazing and Jay knew how lucky he was that Hailey was his girl, his Hailey.

Jay and Hailey continued to walk around for a little longer, watching the sunset together. After being at the pier for around 2 hours, Jay's body was slowly becoming weaker and he was starting to lose his energy. After the hell of the last 2 weeks Jay was really glad he was able to exercise for a bit. They left the pier hand in hand, Hailey's home their intended destination.

* * *

They arrived back at Hailey's and were greeted by a big beaming smile from Rojas as they entered holding hands. "Well, welcome home lovebirds." Rojas spoke cheekily earning looks from both Jay and Hailey, Both of them chuckling to each other.

"I going to take a shower Hails, my muscles are quite sore as that's the most exercise I've done in ages." Jay stated as he made his way towards the bathroom.

"Ok sure, you know where everything is." Hailey replied, her response not unnoticed by Rojas who was setting there smiling to herself on the couch.

Hailey grabbed a couple of beers out of the fridge and headed for the couch, handing one to Rojas as she passed. "It's so good to be finally be out of that hospital." Hailey spoke as she relaxed into the softness of the couch.

"How's things going with detective hot stuff?" Rojas questioned.

Hailey lifted her head up to face Rojas, a big giddy smile formed on her lips. "He asked me to be his girlfriend." Hailey replied excitedly, Rojas's face lighting up like a Christmas tree at Hailey's response.

"Oh my days that's amazing Hailey." Rojas responded.

"Yeah it's perfect, I've never been so happy in my life, even though this is our first day as a couple outside of that hospital, Jay is the first person that I've been with that I can see a proper future with. I'm just so excited to see what happens in the future." Hailey exclaimed excitedly.

"I know he feels the exact same way about you Hailey, the way he looks at you is nothing like I've ever seen before. You two are perfect for each other and I'm certain you'll have a great future together." Rojas spoke as she smiled back at Hailey.

Hailey and Rojas continued having a catch up for a little while drinking beers, Jay finished his shower and joined in the conservation after putting some comfy clothes on. The 3 of them chilled out in Hailey's living room laughing and joking with each other as well as Jay sharing some old stories about the intelligence unit dating back to before Hailey had joined. Rojas excused herself a little while later leaving to join Kev, Adam and Kim at Molly's.

Hailey and Jay settled down for the night, they cuddled up on the couch enjoying spending time together while watching a movie. As the movie came to an end, a wave of tiredness coursed through Jay's body signalling it was time to head to bed and sleep, Hailey and Jay headed up to bed. Hailey tucked herself into the side of Jay's body, her head resting on his chest, after a few moments both of them were fast asleep.


	4. Christmas plans

**Hi everyone, here's chapter 4 for you guys.**

**This chapter sets the foundation for the next chapters which will be themed around Christmas.**

**I've really enjoyed writing these chapters so far and seeing all your nice reviews makes me want to get these chapters out quicker for you guys. So I want to thank each and everyone of you that has read this story so far.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Jay woke up the next morning feeling amazing, he was finally out of the hospital and was starting to feel like himself once again. He reached out for his phone to check what time it was, as the screen flashed on Jay couldn't help but smile at his new background photo on his screen. The picture was a something Jay had taken while at the pier yesterday, Hailey looked so cute in it, she was tucked into the side of Jay's body with a scarf and a woolly hat on. They both had big smiles on their faces and one had formed on Jay's face now as he stared at the photo. Jay sat there for a little while answering a few messages he had received from people asking how he was doing, he would look down at Hailey who was still asleep on his chest, smiling to himself as he was so happy they were finally together.

Hailey woke up around 30 minutes later, Jay was still on his phone catching up on a few things. Hailey moved her head off Jay's chest and settled it on her pillow, rolling over onto her side facing Jay. "Good morning Hails." Jay spoke softly, a big smile on his face as he looked towards Hailey.

"Good morning Jay." Hailey grunted, it was obvious to Jay she was still half asleep. Jay placed his phone back down on the bedside table, rolling over on his side turning to face Hailey. They both sat there for a little while, their eyes locking onto each other.

After around 10 minutes Hailey was the first to speak. "What's going on it that head of your's Halstead?" Hailey questioned as she brought her hand up poking the side of Jay's head.

"Well, I was thinking about this girl that I like." Jay responded, a big cheeky grin forming on his face. Jay knew Hailey was asking a serious question however he wanted to have a bit of fun with Hailey.

"Oh really, hmmm, why don't you tell me about her then." Hailey spoke slowly, a smile also forming on her face as she knew what Jay was doing.

"She's a smoking hot blonde detective that has these amazingly beautiful blue eyes." Jay responded as he looked into her eyes, Hailey blushed slightly at the sound of Jay's words.

"Wow she sounds amazing, tell me more about this woman." Hailey continued playing along with Jay's little game.

"She's my partner at work, the best partner I've ever had. Also she's the most kindest and caring person I've ever met and she's saved my ass on more occasions than I can remember." Jay spoke, a cute shy smile forming on Hailey's face.

"Well, I think you should ask this person out on a date, she sounds like she deserves it." Hailey teased.

"I was going to but I know how much this person eats so it's going to cost me an absolute fortune so I'm reconsidering." Jay teased Hailey back, Hailey punching Jay's arm in response. Both of them ending up laughing together at Jay's comment.

"Seriously though, of course I want to take you out on a proper date, however I want to make it as special as possible. So I wanted to wait until I'm a little more mobile and ensure that our first official date would be perfect." Jay spoke.

Hailey moved her head closer to Jay's as she brought her lips up to his, sharing a small kiss, Hailey pulling away a few moments later, her head still very close to Jay's. "That sounds perfect, I can't wait." Hailey spoke, her voice barely above a whisper.

* * *

A few days had passed since their little morning chat in bed. Jay had been sticking to the rules Will had set when he was discharged, he and Hailey went for walks twice each day and Jay was slowly starting to build his strength back up. One of the nights Jay and Hailey had joined members of both the intelligence unit and firehouse 51 for a drink at Molly's, Jay enjoying this greatly as it felt like ages since he had shared a beer with his friends. Slowly he was getting back into his old routine which he was relieved to be doing, however this time with a slight difference, Hailey being with him at all times.

Jay strolled into the restaurant where he had agreed to join Will for lunch, they hadn't seen much of each other since Jay was discharged, Will was working a lot of the time and Jay was with Hailey all of the time. Jay saw Will seated to his left and joined him, sitting across from him. Will signalled the waited over, both of them ordering drinks and some food.

Will noticed how happy Jay looked, Jay's face glowing much more than he had ever seen before and Will definitely knew something had happened. "Alright spill it Jay, what's got you so happy?" Will questioned.

"Nothing's happened, I'm just happy to be here with my brother that's all." Jay tried to deflect, Will not believing his answer one bit.

"Yeah right Jay, you're never this happy to see me." Will laughed back at Jay, Jay chuckled to himself a little. "What's happened between you and Hailey, you're only this happy when it concerns her." Will kept pushing, knowing his brother wasn't telling him something.

"Fine I'll tell you, I asked Hailey to be my girlfriend and she said yes." Jay responded, a big smile now on his face.

"Damn, detective loveeeeee is back." Will teased Jay, a big dorky smile on his face.

"You're the worst." Jay said, shaking his head at Will's reaction, Will just laughing.

"No seriously, I'm really happy for you guys. I know how happy she makes you and it's really good to see you happy again after what has been a tough couple of years for you." Will spoke

"Yeah the last couple of years have been rough, I honestly don't know where I'd be right now if Hailey wasn't here. She's been my rock throughout the time we've been partners." Jay responded.

"Anyway enough about my love life, what's going on between you and Natalie." Jay questioned Will.

"That's a little more complicated." Will laughed to himself. Will explained to Jay what had happened with Phillip and that Natalie had told Will get stay out of her life, which Will had done. He also told Jay how he had met up with this blonde paramedic called Juliet at Molly's a couple of times.

"You've just got to go with what's best for you." Jay spoke as Will just nodded his head In agreement.

"I'm just not sure what that is at the moment." Will spoke sounding a little defeated.

The brothers sat in the restaurant for a little longer, talking about various different things. When they had finished both of them left in separate directions. Jay walking the short distance back to Hailey's place and Will heading back to his apartment to get ready for his shift.

* * *

Hailey had been back to the 21st district for the first time since they day of Jay's shooting while Jay was at lunch with Will. She was greeted there by Platt first, they had enjoyed a little chat with each other, Hailey filling in Platt with how Jay's recovery with going. Hailey always got on well with Platt as she was the reason why Hailey wanted to become a cop. She also stopped to have a chat with the other members of the team, all of them really happy to see Hailey as they hadn't seen much of her recently as Hailey spent all of her time with Jay.

The main reason she came to the district today was to talk to Voight about getting some time of over Christmas, she had some holiday saved up so she intended on using that to take some time off over Christmas and New Year. Voight allowed Hailey the time off as he knew how hard the last few weeks had been for Hailey and he understood that Hailey didn't work as well without Jay as her partner. Hank explained that she didn't need to come back until the New Year and that he would get a temporary replacement as he was down his only 2 detectives. Hailey left the district for little after that as she chatted a little while longer with the team.

* * *

Hailey arrived back home to the smell of Jay cooking. Jay was cooking his favourite meal of spaghetti bolognese with some garlic bread cooking in the oven as well. Hailey didn't let Jay know of her presence, she just took in the sight of her boyfriend, Jay was dancing around the kitchen as some 90's hip hop was being played through the speakers. Hailey took her phone out to film what Jay was doing, wanting to have this as a small memory and something to tease Jay with in the future.

"You've got some fine dance moves there detective." Hailey chuckled as she walked towards the stove.

"You'll be even more impressed when I show you my best moves." Jay responded, earning another laugh from Hailey.

Hailey walked over to where the bubbling pot of bolognese was, trying some off of the spoon. "Ummmm... this is tastes amazing Jay." Hailey groaned as she kept trying more of Jay's cooking.

"My girl deserves only the best." Jay spoke softly as his hands reached around Hailey's waist while he rested his chin on her shoulder. Hailey's cheeks heated up a little at the sound of Jay's words. She loved it when he called her 'his girl' as it made her feel so special.

The two of them finished making their food together, Jay served up the spaghetti as Hailey grabbed a couple of beers out of the fridge. Both of them enjoyed their food as they relaxing into the softness of the couch, watching a TV show while eating. After they had finished Jay collected all the dishes, placing them in the washing machine and collected a couple more beers on the way back to the couch.

"What were your plans for Christmas?" Hailey questioned Jay.

"Erm, I'm not really sure, I haven't thought about it to be honest. I'll be spending it alone with you I guess. I'm pretty sure Will is working and I haven't got another family." Jay replied, sounding a little dejected.

"Well Jay, I've got a little surprise for you." Hailey spoke, sounding very excited.

"What is it?" Jay spoke a little confused, he noticed how excited she was as she had a big smile on her face.

"Voight gave me some time off work and so I was planning on us getting out of Chicago for Christmas and spending it together at my family's lake house." Hailey spoke, Jay's face lighting up when he head Hailey's plan.

"That sounds amazing Hails." Jay replied, a big smile now formed on his face. He leaned towards Hailey, giving her a quick kiss. "How long has Voight given you off?" Jay questioned.

"I don't have to go back until the New Year as I had some holiday saved up, so I was thinking that we could go up a few days before Christmas and stay until New Year." Hailey spoke, still sounding very excited.

"That's sounds perfect to me babe, I can't wait to spend our first Christmas together as a couple." Jay spoke, his voice sounding very excited as well.

"Also Jay one more thing." Hailey spoke, Jay looking a little confused once again. "You're going to meet my family for the first time as well." Hailey continued.

"I can't wait to meet to meet them Hails." Jay replied sounding excited. Hailey had expected him to be a little nervous however she was so happy to see that Jay was excited to meet her family.

"It's always been a family tradition that we'd always spend Christmas together at the lake house. My mom always makes a massive amount of food and my dad always gets drunk, which is always a good laugh." Hailey chuckled, as she thought back to previous Christmas's.

That sounds wonderful." Jay spoke as he paused for a moment. "I haven't had a proper family Christmas since my mom passed away." Jay spoke softly, his voice barely above a whisper as his eyes started to water slightly.

Hailey's heart ached for Jay as she saw how emotional he got about his mom. From what Jay had told her about his mom, she would always support Jay in everything he did where as his father didn't. Hailey moved over towards Jay and wrapped her arms around Jay, she didn't say anything but she just held Jay letting him know she was there, letting Jay get all of his emotions out.

After a few moments Jay shifted back to his original position, his eyes a little redder than before. "We're going to make this Christmas special for you Jay and celebrate all of the happy memories of your mom." Hailey spoke softly, as she took Jay's hand in hers.

"You're an absolute angel Hails, my mom would of loved you." Jay stated, a small smile forming on his lips. Hailey flashed him a big smile back.

"Does your family know that we're a couple?" Jay questioned, after a few moments of silence.

"They don't know that we're a romantic couple no, I was going to surprise them by bringing you along and we'd announce it then. My mom already loves you though, I've told her a lot about you and she has been dying to meet you for a while now." Hailey exclaimed.

"Well, I can't wait to meet the woman who made you into the beautiful person that you are." Jay replied with a big cheeky grin on his face. Hailey flashing him a dorky smile in response.

Hailey and Jay cuddled up together on the sofa as they continued watching TV. Jay found himself staring down at the blonde beauty tucked into his side more than actually watching the TV, Hailey smiling to herself as she caught him a few times.

"I still can't believe we're spending our first Christmas together as a couple." Hailey was the first to speak as she locked eyes with Jay.

"I know, I wouldn't want it any other way though, you're the only person I need." Jay spoke as he gave Hailey a quick kiss.

"I love you." Hailey spoke softly as she nuzzled her head into Jay's chest.

"I love you too babe." Jay replied as he gave the top of Hailey's hand a kiss. Both of them relaxing into each other.


	5. Open up

**Hi guys, welcome back.**

**This is the first part of Jay and Hailey's Christmas holiday at Hailey's lake house so I hope you enjoy this. Feel free to leave a review if you enjoy this.**

**Thank you for all the support so far, it's making me really happy to see that you're enjoying this.**

* * *

Today was the day that Hailey and Jay would leave Chicago for the Christmas holiday, they were both really excited to get away from Chicago and have a change of scenery for a little while. In the last 2 years, a lot of bad things had happened in Chicago, for Jay especially, he had been shot twice, his dad had died, the whole Marcus West situation. Jay's life had been a struggle in recent times however there was one very bright light in his life, and that was Hailey, if it wasn't for her Jay's life would have been very different to what it was now.

Throughout the 3 hour journey, driving north from Chicago, Hailey and Jay chatted to each other about random things ranging from funny stories about Ruzek from when he first started in intelligence to a debate about their favourite cars.

They pulled into a small dirt road that was situated in a small forested area, the late afternoon sun piercing through the trees. Jay took in the surroundings from the passenger seat, getting very excited as they drove by a couple of other lake houses, all of them massive in size. They drove for around another 5 minutes when Hailey pulled up to a wooden gate, quickly hopping out of the car she tapped a code into the keypad on the gate post and the gates started to open slowly revealing the lake house.

Jay was shocked when he saw the lake house for the first time, his jaw practically dropping to the floor. Jay had been expecting a classical old lake house with white window frames however the lake house looked brand new, the exterior was a dark oak color, there were massive windows stretching around the whole house giving a great view into the house. The house couldn't have been more than 3-4 years old, it looked very modern.

As they got out of the car, grabbing their suitcases from the backseats, Jay was the first to speak as they walked towards the front of the house. "I was not expecting this, this house is absolutely stunning." Jay spoke, still in shock at how nice the house looked.

"What were you expecting Jay?" Hailey questioned, chuckling to herself as she saw how shocked Jay was.

"I'm not sure really, when you said it was always a family tradition you spent your Christmas's at the lake house, I guessed the house would be a lot older and not this modern." Jay replied

"We did have a much older house not far away from here, however as the family expanded we sold that one and brought this one 3 years ago. It was freshly built so were the only people to have owned it." Hailey explained.

As they entered the house Jay was shocked again, the interior was amazing. The kitchen, dining room and living room were one massive open space with massive glass sliding doors stretching along the back of the house. Hailey showed Jay around the other side of the house, there were 5 big bedrooms, each coming with a good sized en-suite. Hailey and Jay took what he presumed was the master bedroom, there was a king sized bed, a big closet and a massive master bathroom. In addition they had their own private balcony with had a hot tub on it and had a great view overlooking Lake Michigan.

* * *

A few hours had passed since they arrived, they had unpacked their suitcases they had brought, cooked tea together and settled down on the couch to eat their food. They cuddled up on the couch watching a movie as the evening passed by.

"I think we should give that hot tub a try Hails." Jay softly spoke as he smiled down towards Hailey.

"That sounds like a great idea, let me put these dishes in the washer and you go get changed." Hailey replied. Jay gave her a quick kiss before he disappeared towards the bedroom.

Hailey walked into the bedroom a couple of minutes later, she could see the bathroom door was closed and light was peering through around the edges of the door. Hailey went to the closet to pick out her swimsuit, she had brought a couple of swimsuits with her, one for wearing if Jay and her were alone and one for if they had company. Hailey picked up the swimsuit intended for Jay's eyes only and quickly swapped places with Jay in the bathroom.

Hailey walked out of the bathroom a couple of minutes later, as Jay looked up from his phone he was left speechless at the sight of his girlfriend. Hailey was wearing a small white bikini that hugged her curves perfectly, her gorgeous blonde hair in a ponytail. Jay got up from where he was sitting on the bed and stopped a couple of inches in front of Hailey. "Wow..." That was all Jay managed to say as he looked at Hailey, Hailey's cheeks heating up.

"Well... this was the swimsuit I brought for your eyes only." Hailey replied with a devilish look in her eyes, slowly speaking in a low tone of voice.

"I certainly approve of it, that may be the best outfit I've ever seen you wear." Jay teased, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Well don't get too excited there Halstead." Hailey chuckled as she pointed down to his now tight swim shorts, earning a groan from Jay.

The two of them relaxed in the hot tub, both of them slowly enjoying a cold beer looking out over the lake. Hailey rested her head against Jay's shoulder as Jay's hand was wrapped around Hailey's waist, both of them were just enjoying the moment silently. This break away from Chicago was exactly what the two of them needed, Hailey needed to clear her mind and recharge her batteries after what had been a hard time recently.

"Tell me about your mom Jay." Hailey spoke out of the blue, she knew that this was a hard subject for Jay to speak about however she knew Jay would open up to her. Jay was a little stunned at Hailey's sudden question.

Jay hesitated for a moment, however he started to speak. "She was such a kind and caring person and she always got on well with everyone she met. My mom was the only person who supported my decision to join the army, my dad always wanted me to follow in his and Will's footsteps and become a doctor. When I told my family i was going away to army training camp, my mom was the only person who told me that she was proud of me for wanting to serve my country." Jay spoke, a couple of small tears forming on his face as he spoke about his mom. Hailey was just listening intensely to Jay's words from the position on his shoulder, enjoying hearing Jay open up about his mother.

"When I told my mother about my first deployment to Afghanistan she was so proud of what I had achieved, even though she was sad that I was going to a war zone she didn't show it. When I was overseas my mom was the only person, except from my girlfriend at the time, that called me and we spoke for long periods of time if I had the time. She was my rock throughout my first tour, I had seen a lot of rough things during my first tour and whenever my mom called me she would always brighten up my day and remind me how proud she was of what I was doing, which helped me forget some of the horrific things that I witnessed" Jay continued, a few stray tears still falling down his face.

"My mom always put other people before her own needs, even in the last few weeks she was alive she always made sure that I was fine even though she was very weak. It was very hard on me looking after my mom, with the army and me being the one person really making an effort to take care of my mom it really wore me down. I had a very toxic relationship with my father at the time and I never really forgave him and my relationship with Will was also bad as he was away at medical school when my mom was ill and didn't make a great deal of effort to help me so I held a grudge against Will for a long time after my mom died." Jay spoke, Hailey was a little shocked at hearing Will and Jay hadn't had a good relationship. All the time she had known them, Jay and Will had always been on good terms.

Hailey noticed how hard this was for Jay, grabbing his hand she gave his hand a supportive squeeze. "She sounds like an amazing woman Jay, I can assure you that she would be so proud of what you've achieved since she passed away." Hailey spoke reassuringly as she turned her head to face Jay, flashing him a small smile, Jay responding with his own smile.

"She would've absolutely loved you Hailey. You're very similar to my mom Hails, you're so kind and caring and the way you've supported me through times where I've been completely lost reminded me of how my mom was when I was overseas." Jay spoke as he looked down at Hailey. A small tear feel down Hailey's face at the sound of Jay's words.

"I really appreciate you sharing stories about your mom Jay, she sounded like an amazing woman and I can't imagine how hard it was for you to lose her." Hailey spoke softly as she gave Jay a reassuring smile.

"I trust you completely Hails, there is nothing that I wouldn't share with you Hailey." Jay spoke.

"I trust you completely to Jay. I love you." Hailey responded, giving Jay a quick kiss.

The two of them relaxed into the warmth of the hot tub, enjoying listening to the wildlife around them. Jay had always dreamed of something like this, Jay had always wanted to have a lake house to share with someone special. Hailey was that special person that Jay had always been looking for, she was the only person that Jay could imagine being the mother of his children and he couldn't wait for the future.

"When does your family get here Hailey?" Jay questioned after a little while of silence.

"My parents said that they were planning on getting here around midday on Christmas Eve, my mom mentioned that my brothers would arrive during the evening most likely." Hailey replied.

"Well I was thinking that we could give our presents to each other on Christmas Eve morning, if that is something you would like to do." Jay spoke in an excited tone.

"That's sound good to me, it can be a little crazy opening presents with all my family so I'd love to do that." Hailey spoke as she smiled up at Jay.

* * *

It was the morning on Christmas Eve, yesterday Jay and Hailey had spent most of the day out of the lake house, exploring the surrounding woodlands around them. Jay's recovery had been going well and he was able to exercise a lot more frequently now, something he was relieved about.

Hailey woke up really excited for the day ahead. She was so excited to be seeing her parents and brothers later on in the day, she hadn't seen her family since last Christmas as she had been really busy with work and her family didn't live close to Chicago. Hailey was also excited about giving Jay her presents and seeing what Jay had got her, they had agreed only buy small presents for each other however Hailey couldn't help but buy something really nice for Jay and she guessed Jay would've done the same.

Jay also was excited for today however he was also nervous, Jay was nervous about meeting Hailey's family, especially her parents. Even though Hailey assured Jay that her family would love him, Jay had always been a shy person and didn't really open up to new people so he could but be a little worried about the first time meeting Hailey's family.

After they had finished breakfast, Jay hurried back to the bedroom to get Hailey's Christmas presents out of his suitcase where he had hidden them. Jay had got Hailey 3 presents that he was sure she would love, he decided that we would save the main present and surprise her with it in front of her whole family tomorrow. He grabbed the 2 presents he was going to give her now and headed back to the living room.

Jay came into the living room to see Hailey wrapped up in a blanket sitting cross legged on the couch with 2 presents resting next to her. Jay sat down next to her setting his presents down next to hers. "Here you go first babe." Jay spoke as he handed her the first present.

Hailey quickly got rid of the wrapping paper and smiled when she saw the box of her favourite perfume, Daisy by Marc Jacobs. It was Hailey's favourite perfume and she had ran out recently. Jay loved the smell of the fruity floral scent and he had heard Hailey moaning when she had ran out so he got her the biggest bottle available. "This is my favourite, thank you so much." Hailey exclaimed, leaning towards Jay, giving him a quick kiss, pulling back a few seconds later.

Hailey handed Jay his first present, Jay unwrapped it revealing the shiny blue packaging of Versace Eros Eua de toilette. Jay had been planning on treating himself to this in the Black Friday sales, however due to this injury he hadn't managed to do this. He had mentioned to Hailey that he had always like this aftershave so she thought he would get it for him. "Thank you Hails." Jay spoke, flashing Hailey a big smile.

Jay handed Hailey a small square present, as she opened it she gasped when she saw the turquoise Tiffany & Co jewellery box. Hailey looked up to Jay with an excited look on her face. "Open it Hails." Jay spoke with a big smile on his face. Hailey slowly lifted the lid off the box and was speechless at what Jay had brought her. Jay had got her a silver double heart loving bracelet, the two hearts were joined together in the middle by a diamond which was glistening in the morning sun that ripped through the living room. "Oh my god Jay." Hailey spoke, sounding a little shocked. "I absolutely love it, it's beautiful." Hailey continued as she carefully put the bracelet on. Jay smiled to himself as he saw how excited she was with the gift he got her, the present he was going to give her tomorrow was a lot better than this one so he was really excited to see her reaction at that.

After a few minutes of admiring the beautiful bracelet Jay had got her, she handed Jay the final present. Jay quickly got rid of the warping paper, revealing a black watch box with the Hugo Boss branding printed on the box. A big smile formed on Jay's face as he opened the box revealing the matte black watch. The watch was a really good looking watch, it had a fairly simple face and was nothing too fancy, something Jay liked. Jay took the watch out and tried it on, it fitted perfectly and he loved it, Jay had never brought a good quality watch that wasn't for everyday use. "This is really nice Hailey, exactly what I wanted. Thank you so much, I love you." Jay spoke softly as they both shared another kiss, this time much more passionate than before.

"I love you too Jay, I still can't believe how beautiful this bracelet is." Hailey spoke as she admired the bracelet, Jay admiring the bracelet to, as it looked so good on Hailey's wrist.

The two of them cooked up some breakfast eagerly awaiting the arrival of Hailey's parents. Both of them really excited for the next few days that was ahead of them.


	6. Christmas Time

**Hi everyone, back again with another chapter.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed the previous chapter, here's the second part of the Upstead Christmas holiday.**

**I'll try and get another chapter up before Christmas however if I don't I hope everyone has a great Christmas.**

**Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this.**

* * *

It was around 1 in the afternoon on a sunny crisp winter day, Hailey was waiting around in the kitchen waiting for the coffee machine to finish. A loud crash came from the front door and then there was a voice, "Hells bells." A woman shrieked, Hailey instantly recognising the high pitch shriek of her mom.

Hailey quickly rounded the corner to the front door. "Mom, it's so good to see you." Hailey replied excitedly as she slighted chuckled at the sight of her Mom, see had her arms full of bags which Hailey assumed was full of food. Hailey took some of the bags off of her mom's arms setting them down next to them.

Hailey's mom engulfed her in a massive hug, "It's so great to see you Hailey, I've missed you so much." Hailey's mom spoke.

"I've missed you so much as well mom." Hailey replied, they pulled out of there hug a few moments later. "Where's dad?" Hailey questioned, as she hadn't seen her father yet.

"He's out at the car somewhere getting the luggage, you know how much I always pack so he's been moaning the whole way here." Hailey's mom chuckled. The two of them made their way to the kitchen, sitting around the island sipping on coffee having a catch up.

Jay had just got out of the shower, he had thrown on a pair of soft sweatpants and was topless showing off his abs. Jay hadn't heard Hailey's mom come crashing through the door so he was unaware of her presence. "Hails, is the coffee ready?" Jay shouted as he came into the open plan living space.

Hailey's mom heard the voice and turned to face Hailey, her face lighting up as she saw Hailey looking back at her with a little smile, she knew instantly who the male's voice was. "Oh wow, you must be Jay." Hailey's mom excitedly spoke as Jay came into view.

Jay froze in place as he heard the unfamiliar voice, Jay was a little shocked as he guessed that the woman was Hailey's mom. Jay flashed the woman a warm smile as he rounded the kitchen island and stopped by Hailey's side, his arm finding its way around Hailey's waist. Jay was a little unsure what to say so he was hoping Hailey would introduce him.

"Mom, this is my boyfriend Jay." Hailey spoke with a massive smile on her face as she rested her head against Jay's chest. "Jay this is my mom, Jennifer." Hailey spoke softly.

"It's great to finally meet you Jennifer, Hailey has told me lots of great things about you." Jay finally spoke up, Jay was a little embarrassed that the first time that he had met Hailey's mom he was topless in sweatpants.

"Please call me Jen, it's great to meet you as well Jay, Hailey hasn't stopped talking about you since you became her partner." Jennifer responded, smiling at the sight of Hailey and Jay together.

"You have an amazing daughter, she's saved my ass on so many occasions and I don't know where I'd be without her." Jay spoke as he smiled down at Hailey, Hailey blushing slightly at Jay's words.

Hailey's dad came into the room, grumbling to himself about how much stuff Hailey's mom had brought with her. "Dad, this is my boyfriend Jay." Hailey spoke up before her dad had noticed Jay presence.

Hailey's dad looked up and saw Jay for the first time. "It's great to meet you Jay, I'm Alexei but you can just call me Al if you like." Alexei spoke as he rounded the island nearing Jay and extended out his hand. Jay shock his hand as he was met by a small smile from the old tanned man.

"It's nice to meet you Al." Jay responded. "Do you need any help with getting your things out of your car?" Jay questioned, the old man accepting Jay's help as he headed for the front door, Jay heading in the direction of the bedroom to get a top and shoes.

"Wow, you've hit the jackpot there Hailey." Jennifer spoke a few moments after the two men left the room.

"Yeah I know, since we got together it's been amazing, I've never been so happy." Hailey responded excitedly.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me that you were together Hailey, how long has this been a thing." Jennifer questioned.

"I was going to tell you however I thought I'd surprise you instead, we've only been together for around a month." Hailey informed her mom. "I've always had feelings for him however I was scared to admit them as I didn't want to ruin anything that we already had, however there was a serious incident which had made me realise that I didn't want to wait any longer." Hailey continued, a little hesitantly as she didn't want to remind herself of the shooting.

"What happened?" Jennifer asked, not pushing for answer though as she saw how uncomfortable Hailey was talking about it.

Hailey paused for a second before starting to speak. "Jay was kidnapped and beaten while he was helping a mother and child, he was missing for a while and we eventually found him. I was the first one to find him inside of an abandoned factory, after we reunited Jay went back to help the woman he was kidnapped with and she shot him in the chest." Hailey spoke quietly, her eyes starting to water at the memories of that day.

Hailey's mom gasped listening to Hailey, she saw how upset Hailey was getting reliving that day, she held Hailey's hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Oh my god Hails, I had no idea, you should have told me I would've come down to be there for you." Hailey's mom spoke softly, sounding shocked.

"There was a lot of people there for me mom, once Jay was out of the coma it was much easier to deal with, before Jay woke up it was absolutely horrendous, I was inconsolable." Hailey spoke.

Hailey could hear the sounds of footsteps going back and forth on the gravel and smiled slightly knowing that Jay was recovering and was going to be okay. "Anyway, Jay is now recovering and should make a full recovery so that's all that matters." Hailey continued as she shared a smile with her mother.

After a few minutes of chatting about random things Jennifer noticed the silver bracelet that was glistening in the sun around Hailey's wrist. "Wow, that bracelet is beautiful Hailey, I absolutely love it." Jennifer spoke while admiring the bracelet.

"Jay brought it me for Christmas, I absolutely adore it." Hailey responded, a massive smile on her face as she saw Jay heading towards the hall with bags hanging of him.

The 4 of them spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking all of the food that Jennifer had brought with her. Hailey and her mom prepared some food for the Christmas Day feast, Hailey opening up to her mom about her and Jay in the process. Jay had been relaxing on the couch for the majority of the afternoon, he was feeling the effects of the long walk he and Hailey had done the day before.

Hailey's mom cooked up a pasta dish in the early evening as they sat around the table together listening to stories about the Upton family, Jay thoroughly enjoying listening to the embarrassing stories about Hailey in her childhood. Jay had felt comfortable around Hailey's parents, he had been nervous to meet them however when he saw how similar Hailey and her mom were it made it easier for him, also her father seemed like a chilled out, joyful man.

All 3 of Hailey's brothers had arrived quite late in the evening, they had all endured long journeys so they all headed for bed when they arrived. Hailey and Jay headed for bed a little after they arrived, Jay sat up for a while after Hailey fell asleep, he was really excited for tomorrow. He hadn't had a proper family Christmas for a very long time, so the prospect of a big family Christmas was so exciting to Jay, plus he couldn't wait to surprise Hailey with her special present.

* * *

It was Christmas morning and everyone in the house was so excited, it was around 8am in the morning when Hailey's mom rounded everyone up for breakfast. She had cooked up a massive pile of pancakes, something she did every Christmas morning as part of their Christmas traditions.

Jay had the chance to properly interact with Hailey's brothers. Hailey's oldest brother was Michael, he had a 6 year old son with his wife Laura. The middle brother was Tim, Tim was very different physically to the rest of her family, Hailey's family was quite short in height however Tim was probably around 6'4 and was very muscular. His wife was Alice who he had a 3 year daughter with called Zara. Hailey's youngest brother was Chris, he was the only one without kids and his girlfriend was named Amber.

All of Hailey's brothers were older than her so they always were very protective over her, especially when it came to her boyfriends. However with Jay they sensed that Hailey really trusted him so they were very warm and welcoming with Jay. Tim was brother that got on the best with Jay as they both had backgrounds as soldiers, he understood how to act around other soldiers so he got on well with Jay.

The 12 of them enjoyed sitting around the table eating their pancakes, all of them really happy and full of joy. It was around 9 when everyone headed for the living room, Hailey's family always opened presents as one big family each year. The 2 kids Tom and Zara started off opening their presents, both of them being spoilt by everyone in the family. Tom received toy soldiers, police officers, firefighters and cars, he loved all things to do with soldiers and emergency services and always loved speaking to his uncle Tim about his job. Zara presents consisted of princess toys and items of clothing. Hailey got her a big teddy bear which she instantly feel in love with.

The majority of Chris and Amber's presents were centred around the new house they had just moved into. Michael and Laura were given lots of things for their new baby girl, Laura was 24 weeks pregnant. Tim was quite hard to buy for so most of his gifts were either vouchers or expensive bottles of alcohol. All 3 of the brothers and Hailey had joined together and brought their parents a holiday away in the Caribbean for 2 weeks in the summer. Jay had brought Hailey's parents a bottle of whiskey and wine even though Hailey had told him that he didn't need to.

They had all finished opening presents, all of the family still sitting around talking to one another. Jay had hidden Hailey's present by his side the whole time as he wanted to wait until the end and surprise her. Jay placed the long rectangular box on Hailey's lap.

"What's this Jay?" Hailey questioned sounding a little shocked, she turned to face Jay with a confused look on her face as Jay was smiling back at her.

"It's your final present from me." Jay replied, loud enough that it caught the attention of the others.

Hailey slowly toke the wrapping paper off revealing another Tiffany & Co jewellery box. She slowly lifted the lid revealing the White gold necklace, at the base of the necklace was a white gold heart which was encrusted with diamonds. Hailey gasped when she saw the necklace for the first time, she froze in place just staring at the necklace unable to find any words to say.

Hailey's mom, who was sitting next to her leaned over to look at what Jay had brought Hailey. "Wow." Was all Jennifer managed to say as she looked into the jewellery box.

"Try it on Hails." Jay spoke, Hailey just nodded and Jay started to shift her hair out of the way.

Jay lifted the necklace out of the box and placed it around Hailey's neck, doing the clasp up around the back of Hailey's neck. Hailey was still speechless as she was admiring the necklace, a few moments later Hailey responded by wrapping her arms around Jay's neck, giving him a quick kiss. After she pulled away Hailey finally spoke, "This is absolutely beautiful Jay, I can't believe you brought this for me. I love you so much." Hailey spoke softly, as she rested her head against Jay's shoulder.

"You deserve it babe, you've done so much for me recently. I love you." Jay responded, his voice barely above a whisper.

The rest of the morning was spent preparing the food that Hailey's parents had brought with them, each person helping out making the process a lot quicker. After this was finished each member of the family disappeared to their rooms, getting ready for the rest of the day.

It was around 3 when everyone sat down for their Christmas meal, Hailey's mom had prepared a huge amount of food, probably enough for each person to have 2 or 3 meals. They shared lots of stories about previous Christmas memories, many about Alexei who got drunk each Christmas, this year was no different. He had drunk a good amount of the bottle whiskey Jay had brought him so he was just constantly laughing and joking around at the head of the table. Jay was asked a few questions about his background while they were eating, Jay opened up a little however he was hesitant to speak about his mom, seeing that Jay was uncomfortable Hailey tried to shift the conversation onto another topic.

* * *

Jay was sitting outside, it was a crisp evening, there was a thin layer of snow laying itself across the back of the lake house. Jay was having a moment to himself, he was thinking back to how much he loved Christmas, today had been really enjoyable for Jay. Having a proper family Christmas had been something Jay had been craving since his mother had died and today had been absolutely perfect, all of Hailey's family were exactly the same as she was so he felt really comfortable around them.

Jay's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door sliding open. Before Jay turned to see who it was a deep male voice rung through his ears. "Fancy a drink Jay?" Tim spoke, sounded a little buzzed already.

Jay turned in his chair sharply as he was a little startled by the deep male voice. "Yeah... sure." Jay replied sounding a little shocked. Tim passed Jay a glass of whiskey as he shifted over to a chair to Jay's right. Jay started sipping the Amber liquid, enjoying the slight burning sensation of the whisky.

"Hailey mentioned that you were a soldier, whereabouts were you deployed?" Tim asked, treading lightly as he knew soldiers were a little touchy when talking about their past.

"Yeah, I was a marksman in the rangers, I was deployed in Helmand province in 08 and Kandahar province in 09." Jay responded. Jay would usually open up to someone he had just meet however he trusted Tim. Not only because he was Hailey's brother, but because he knew Tim is a soldier so he understood what sort of things he would've witnessed. "Hailey motioned that you're a soldier as well." Jay continued.

"I'm navy actually, DEVGRU, I'm 2IC in alpha unit. I've been deployed to Afghanistan and Iraq a few times and now I could spun up at anytime." Tim spoke, slowly sipping on his whisky in the process.

"My unit witnessed a lot of fucked up shit in Afghanistan, we were in firefights with the Taliban all the time." Jay spoke, pausing for a minute to sip of his whisky. "I remember this one village we went to, we were sent in to extract the civilians as the Taliban were moving closer and closer to the village. I was on overwatch as 2 RPG's came out of nowhere and struck the truck that the civs were on in the convoy. I'll never forget the faces of the children that were killed by the ambush, we managed to get the majority of the civilians out however we lost 10 children and 6 women." Jay continued, his voice get quieter and quieter the more he continued.

"I feel your pain Jay, you never forget the faces of the young children that you couldn't save, whenever I see my daughter enjoying her life it makes you thoroughly appreciate how lucky we are. I saw too many children struggling to cling to life as we passed through villages, you try to help them in any way you can with the limited resources you have however it's never enough." Tim spoke softly, the two men sharing a look of understanding between them as they shared each other's pain.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you injury your arm." Jay treaded lightly, not wanting to seem rude.

"No it's fine, our team was deployed unexpectedly after another seal team was taken out. They were on a night op raiding a house in a small village, when they entered they walked straight into an ambush, 2 or 3 guys strapped with S-vests were hiding in the house and when the team entered, they set them off and the whole house went up. Only 1 of the team survived." Jay gasped slightly at the sound of Tim's voice. "We were the only tier 1 asset available so we were deployed instantly. We spent nearly 2 months hunting down the people behind the attack, kicking down doors, going through any obstacles. We eventually linked the attacks to a high ranking member in the Taliban and launched a final assault, which is where i injured my arm. I was the machine gunner at the time, when we were engaging the Taliban I was hit with a ricochet and 3 bullet fragments were lodged in my arm, hence the scars." Tim explained

"Oh wow, I heard about the incident, it wasn't too far away from where my unit was based." Jay spoke, still in a little shock of Tim's story.

"It was probably the most satisfying operation that I've completed in the navy. Getting revenge for 6 fallen brothers was one of the best feelings I've ever experienced. Coming home and facing the families of the fallen soldiers felt so much better knowing that we avenged our fallen brothers." Tim spoke.

The two of them continued talking for a little while about the experiences in the military. Jay enjoyed talking to another soldier, it felt good to open up to someone else that would understand his pain and share the same emotions that Jay did.

* * *

Hailey and her sister in laws were sitting around the fire together sharing laughs and jokes with each other. Zara was playing with her new Christmas presents in the middle of them, Hailey loved being with her niece, Zara had always been a happy and cheerful child and she always improved Hailey's mood when she was with her.

"The necklace that Jay brought for you is absolutely stunning, he must have spent an absolute fortune on that." Laura spoke, as she was sipping on a cup of coffee.

"I absolutely love it, I've never really been a big fan of jewellery however the bracelet and necklace that he brought me are amazing, I never want to take them off." Hailey exclaimed excitedly as she looked down to the pieces of jewellery.

"He's a really nice person Hailey, I'm really happy for you. He's great with Tom and Zara as well." Alice spoke, she was meet by a big smile from Hailey.

"He's so kind and caring, he always protected me since we've been partners. Jay has always been good with children on cases at work, probably the best I've ever seen." Hailey spoke.

"Tom said he loves spending time with Jay." Laura spoke up. All of the woman smiling to each other as they saw Tim and Jay laughing with playing with Tom outside.

"If you don't marry that man Hailey I think it might have to jump ship. Jay is certainly very good looking." Amber joked earning laughs from the others.

Yeah he's definitely very good to look at." Hailey chuckled. "Seriously though, he's the first person I've been with that I see myself having a family with. I would love for him to be the father of my children, seeing him act so naturally around children makes me want children so much." Hailey continued, her eyes full of love as she stared at Jay through the window.

"You're so loved up Hailey, it's really great to see you happy." Alice spoke as she was playing with her daughter Zara.

"I'm the happiest I've probably ever been at the moment, I'm just really excited for what the future holds." Hailey spoke happily.

The family spent the rest of the evening playing games together late into the evening. Most of the adults were quite drunk by the end of the evening as many bottles of alcohol had been consumed, creating a very happy environment. It was around midnight when everyone heading for bed, each person tired from what had been another good Christmas for the Upton family.


	7. New Year Fun

**Hi guys, I hope everyone had a great Christmas. I'm sorry for the long wait since the last chapter, I was alot busier over Christmas than I had first thought, so last night was the first chance I got to relax and start writing another Chapter.**

**Warning: This chapter is a M rated chapter and contains smut. This is the first M rated chapter I've wrote so I can't promise whether is will be any good or not. I wanted to write some chapters that contained smut as there isn't many of these sort of chapters out there.**

**Please let me know what you think about this chapter, I will only produce chapters containing smut if it's something people enjoy and want to see more of.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

It was now New Year's Eve, Jay, Hailey and her family had enjoyed a very relaxing and fun time over Christmas, Hailey really enjoying watching Jay interact with her family so naturally. The family had planned so spending Boxing Day in the same fashion as Christmas Day, however this was slightly ruined as Tim had to leave early morning on Boxing Day in a hurry as his team had been called in unexpectedly, the rest of them however thoroughly enjoying another day of festive fun.

Hailey's other two brothers, Michael and Chris left the day after, leaving early to avoid the heavy traffic on their long journeys back home. Hailey's parents stayed an extra night and left the day after spending a quite night in with the happy couple, Hailey's dad Alexei consumed a little too much whiskey as the 4 of them laughed and joked around.

Jay and Hailey planned on staying at the lake house until the New Year as they wanted to enjoy themselves a little longer away from the hustle and bustle of Chicago. Hailey would be going back to work when she got back to Chicago and Jay wasn't far away from being able to return, only on desk duty however.

* * *

"Happy new year Hails." Jay spoke happily as they clinked there whiskey glasses together.

"Happy new year to you babe, here's to a better year than last." Hailey responded, smiling at Jay as their eyes locked onto one another.

"Last year was perfect for me, I finally got the girl of my dreams to admit she liked me." Jay teased Hailey, as he beamed a big cheesy smile in her direction.

"Who knew you could be so cheesy Jay Halstead." Hailey murmured as she gave Jay a quick kiss.

The two of them start quietly for a minute, enjoying the warmth of the hot tub, watching the fireworks go off in the distance over Lake Michigan.

"This Christmas has been absolutely perfect Hailey, not only because you were here but meeting your family was amazing." Jay spoke softly.

"All of my family loved you Jay, when I've brought people to meet my family in the past it hasn't gone too well and something just didn't feel right. However with you everything felt so natural, all of them really liked spending time with you and they could tell that you made me so happy, a level of happiness that they had never seen before." Hailey confessed.

"I know how important your family are to you Hails so it's great to hear that they liked me." Jay replied, a big smile on his face.

"It was great to see you talking to Tim about your past experiences in the army, I know you like to keep to yourself about the military." Hailey spoke up a few moments later.

"Yeah, I found it easy to talk to Tim as he shared the same experiences as me. Talking to someone without any background in the military is tough for me, they don't fully understand what you have witnessed, that's why I'm so closed off. However, I find it a lot easier to talk to someone that can understand my pain, that has witnessed to fair share of traumatic experiences, you can relate to them as much as they can to you." Jay explained.

"I'm proud of you for doing that." Hailey softly spoke, smiling up at Jay.

"I was really pleased that we had that chat, talking about how he coped with the emotional trauma of combat opened my eyes a little bit, it made me realise that I probably need to be a little more open with my feelings when times get tough." Jay confessed honestly.

"I'll be here to support you the whole time as well Jay." Hailey replied from here position on his shoulder.

"I love you Hailey, I can't wait for the future." Jay spoke as he gave her forehead a quick kiss.

* * *

"Who knew you could be such a tease Miss Hailey Upton." Jay spoke, as he locked eyes with Hailey who was sitting opposite him in the hot tub.

"I have no idea what you're on about Halstead." Hailey replied, a cheeky smile on her face as she knew exactly what Jay was referring to.

"I think you know exactly what I'm on about. You know that white bikini is very small and looks amazing on your body." Jay responded.

"I think I should come over there then and give you a closer look at it." Hailey spoke in a low seductive tone, a devilish look in her eyes.

"That sounds good to me." Jay smiled back towards Hailey.

Hailey made her way over towards Jay, straddling him as their lips locked into a fiery, passionate kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. Jay's hand softly snaked down Hailey's exposed skin, reaching their final destination as he cupped Hailey's ass.

After a few moments Jay pulled away from Hailey's lips, Hailey groaning in dismay as she missed the close contact of Jay's lips, Jay laughing slightly at her annoyance. Jay started his assault on Hailey's neck, starting off by placing light wet kisses along Hailey's neck, teasing her slowly. After a few moments of teasing her, sensing that Hailey was becoming a little inpatient, Jay assault intensified. Jay sucked on Hailey's neck, in multiple locations, soothing the areas with his tongue afterwards. The silence around them was broken by the sound of soft moans from Hailey as Jay's lips found a sensitive area just below her left ear.

"I think we should take this to the bedroom." Hailey whispered into Jay's ear, her breathing heightened slightly.

Much to Hailey's surprise, Jay picked her up climbing out of the hot tub, her legs firmly wrapped around his waist. Jay continued his movements on Hailey's neck until they made it into the bedroom, setting her down next to a pile of towels, both of them climbing out of their swimsuits and drying themselves quicker than they ever had done before.

Once dry, Jay once again picked Hailey up, their lips locking for another fiery kiss. Jay placed her down on her back onto the bed gently, he took a moment to admire her beauty, he had never seen such an amazing sight, Hailey was naked right in front of him. Jay was brought back to reality as Hailey tugged on his arm bringing his lips down to hers.

Pulling away from her lips, Jay's attention was moved down to her breasts. He slowly planted a few wet kisses across her breasts, after a few moments of teasing her he circled her right nipple with his tongue, gently sucking on the hard bud. Soft moans filled the air around them as Jay tugged in her nipple lightly with his teeth, his hand giving attention to the other nipple.

His head continued its way south down Hailey's body, planting soft kisses along her toned stomach. He made his way down past the area where she wanted him the most, Jay planting more kisses on the inside of her thighs, teasingly close to where she needed him. "Jay please, no more teasing." Hailey pleaded, Jay chuckling to himself as he kissed her thighs a little more. Jay's hands gripped Hailey's hip keeping them pressed against the bed as she tried to move her hips closer to Jay, craving his attention.

Jay finally put Hailey out of her misery as he brought his tongue to Hailey's clit, stroking his tongue across her bundle of nerves. Hailey started grinding her hips against Jay as she chased her release, her moans becoming louder and louder.

Hailey was getting closer to her release as Jay sucked on her clit, the sounds of Hailey's moans spurring him on as he sucked harder and harder. "Oh my god, Jay, Please. Hailey begged, she wasn't sure what she wanted however she just needed more as she was so close to her release that she so desperately wanted.

Knowing that Hailey was so close to her orgasm, Jay entered her with two fingers, a loud moan escaping her lips as Jay's fingers started pumping in and out, increasing the pace of his movements the longer he went on. Jay's other hand migrated to her breasts, taking one of her nipples between his fingers, pinching and pulling on the hard bud.

Hailey was pushed over the edge as Jay sucked hard on her clit, his fingers still pumping in and out of her. Her legs and hips started to shake, Hailey could see the stars as she let out her loudest moan yet, she was practically screaming Jay's name. Jay held down Hailey's hips as he continued his movements trying to stretch out her orgasm as long as possible. As Hailey came down from her high she relaxed against the softness of the mattress. Jay groaned as he sucked his fingers clean, loving how she tasted.

After a few moments, Hailey flipped positions with Jay to his surprise, his back now against the bed. She quickly got rid of the towel that was wrapped around his waist and smiled as his hard member was now on full display. Hailey's hand wrapped around his hard member, stroking up and down slowly as Jay started thrusting into her movements.

Hailey started circling the top of his cock with her tongue, her hand continuing pumping up and down, the pleasure of Hailey's movements causing Jay to hiss. Hailey's topped her movements with her lips as she looked up at Jay with a mischievous smile before returning to Jay's cock, slowly taking him in her mouth, going down as far as she could.

Jay was losing his mind, the pleasure of Hailey's actions were driving him crazy, pushing towards his own release. He started thrusting his hips as the blonde took him deeper and deeper in her mouth. Jay wasn't sure how much longer he could last with the expert movements of Hailey's mouth.

A very familiar sensation ignited in Jay body signalling he was very close to his own release, he wanted her to stop her movements however as another wave of pleasure swept through his body he completely lost control of his body. Hailey felt Jay's body tense, she flashed her ocean blue eyes towards Jay, completely blowing his mind. A loud moan escaped from his mouth as he came in her mouth, his whole body shaking after an amazing orgasm. He wasn't sure what Hailey's reaction would be however as he looked down to her, he was meet with a big devilish smile on Hailey's lips.

"Wow... that... was." Was all Jay could managed, his mind still scrambled.

"Phenomenal? Amazing?" Hailey tried to help him, pausing between her words.

Jay didn't react with words, he flipped them over again so that his body was over Hailey's, his hands wrapped around his hard member as he started rubbing his cock along Hailey's opening, paying extra attention to her clit. Both of them release moans from the close contact.

Jay slowly entered her, giving her time to adjust to his size. Jay starting moving slowly, enjoying the feeling on Hailey's heat wrapped around him. Jay's thrusts slowly increased his pace as the two of them moved in sync, Hailey grinding up into his movements allowing him to go deeper and deeper with each thrust, Jay hitting her G-spot more and more. Hailey's head was now firmly planted against the bed, Jay's lips were on her neck again, sucking hard leaving with multiple love bits. Hailey's hands her scratching Jay's shoulders, her nails digging into his skin leaving red marks.

Hailey could feel the start another orgasm coursing through her body, each thrust from Jay causing her to push closer and closer to her release. The feeling of Jay's lips on her neck were driving her wild as he returned to the sensitive areas on her neck her had found earlier.

Jay stopped his actions on her neck as he watched one of her hands fall from his shoulders and snakes its way down her body and stop at her clit. Hailey slowly starting stroking her clit between her fingers, knowing she was getting close to her release Jay started sucking on her nipple, tugging at it with his teeth as he played with her other nipple with his hand.

Hailey's self-control was disappearing rapidly, the feeling of Jay's thrusts, her own expert fingers stroking her clit and Jay's actions on her breasts her pushing her rapidly towards another amazing orgasm. She let out a series of loud moans as the pleasure was becoming too much to hold any longer.

Jay thrusts were becoming less and less organised as his own release was very close. The feeling of Hailey's warmth tightening around him and the sound of her moans were driving him crazy.

"Jay I'm about to..." Hailey was cut off as she screamed, fire filling her body as she came. Jay continued thrusting and sucking on her nipple as he chased his own release, Hailey's body was still shaking as her hand fell from her clit. He moved his hand down from her nipple to her clit, stroking his fingers across her bundle of nerves aiming to prolong her orgasm. Jay was finally pushed over the edge a few seconds later, his breathing irregular and heavy as he rode out his own orgasm.

Jay exited her and slotted himself down beside Hailey, both of their frames covered in a thin layer of sweat. Hailey cuddled into the side of Jay's body resting her head on his chest, both of them still breathing heavily.

"I think that's the best way I've ever started a new year." Jay murmured, still grasping for air.

"I think I would have to agree with you on that." Hailey chuckled as she brought her head up to give Jay a quick kiss.

"Happy new year babe, I love you so much." Jay whispered against Hailey's lips as he pulled back.

"I love you so much to." Hailey replied as she returned to her position on Jay's chest.

The two of them fell asleep shortly after, both absolutely exhausted from their New Year fun.


	8. Party time

**Happy New Year everyone!**

**Sorry again about the long wait between chapters, New Year was a little crazy for me.**

**Thank you for all the feedback on the last chapter, It seemed like everyone enjoyed Upstead smut so I will definitely do some more in future chapters.**

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

* * *

The drive back to Chicago was supposed to be a relaxing enjoyable drive back however it turned out to be an absolute nightmare. A wave of heavy snow came in earlier than expected and caused absolute chaos on the roads. The interstates which usually ran smoothly were now barely moving. What was supposed to be a 3 hour journey back into Chicago took Hailey and Jay nearly 6 hours and it was now the evening when they finally reached Chicago.

The couple finally reached Hailey's home, both of them tired and grumpy from the long chaotic drive home, Jay more so as he was the one driving, dealing with idiots on the roads.

"Here's the happy couple, welcome back guys." Rojas greeted them from the island in the kitchen as the two stumbled through the door. Hailey gave Rojas a warming smile as she walked over and gave her a quick hug, Jay acknowledged Rojas by just grunting, still grumpy from the drive home.

"Hails I'm going to take our luggage up to the bedroom and sort everything out, then I'm going to have a shower." Jay spoke in an emotionless tone, Hailey nodding back his way.

"What's the matter with Halstead Hailey?" Rojas questioned after Jay made his way upstairs.

"Oh he's just grumpy from the drive home, the snow came in earlier than expected and made the roads a nightmare, and he hates being stuck behind slow drivers." Hailey chuckled, Rojas laughing slight as well.

Hailey grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge and joined Rojas at the kitchen island. "How was your Christmas with your family?" Rojas questioned.

"It was really nice, it was good to get out of Chicago for a little while and clear my head. I loved seeing my family again as I don't get to see them often, I love spending time with my niece and nephew so it helped me clear my head and refresh my batteries." Hailey explained, smiling to herself.

"That's sounds wonderful, what was Jay like with your family?" Rojas replied.

"He was really comfortable around them, he got on well with everyone. Especially my brother Tim, he's a soldier as well so it was really nice to see Jay open up to him. He was also really good with the two kids, they loved spending time with him." Hailey continued, still with a great big smile on her face. "Anyway, what did you for Christmas?" Hailey asked a few moments later.

"Well I was planning on just relaxing however Platt invited all of the unit over for Christmas dinner as Mouch was on shift so we all spent the day there. Then me, Atwater, Ruzek and Burgess went out for a couple of drinks in the evening. It was nice to spend some time getting to know everyone better in a chilled out environment." Rojas explained.

"I'm really glad you had a good time. I felt bad leaving you on your own especially as you said you don't have any family in Chicago." Hailey replied honestly.

"Don't worry Hailey, you needed to get out of Chicago and have some time with your family and Jay. Kim already offered to have myself, Adam and Kevin over but when Platt invited us over we decided to go there so I wouldn't have been alone anyway." Rojas spoke assuringly, giving Hailey a warm smile.

"Well I'm glad you had a good time. What did you do for New Years?" Hailey spoke.

"Hermann had a big New Year party at Molly's so everyone for 51, our unit and some from med were there so it was a really good night. A few people may have had a little too much to drink, Trudy and Will ended up on the bar singing, somehow Will's top had come off so that was a great laugh." Rojas chuckled, Hailey laughing with her.

Hailey and Rojas spent a little while longer catching up with a few things. The two of them prepared dinner together, cooking a simple but delicious pasta dish. Also they shoved some chocolate chip cookies with the oven as they had nothing planned this evening. Jay was still nowhere to be seen, Hailey assuming that he needed a little time to calm down after the drive home.

Hailey had pulled her hair up into a ponytail while she was cooking dinner, Rojas had noticed the faint love bites on her neck and chuckled slightly. Hailey throwing a confused look Rojas's direction as she was unaware on what Rojas was laughing at. "Someone marked their territory." Rojas continued chuckling, Hailey looking a little sheepishly as she was slightly embarrassed.

"Well let's just say New Years was very enjoyable." Hailey responded, a small cheeky smile on her lips.

"Damn Hailey, it's about time you and Halstead got down and dirty." Rojas chuckled, earning a glance from Hailey.

"Let's just say it was worth the wait. I had been teasing him all week in the hot tub as I was wearing a bikini that was quite revealing." Hailey spoke.

The two of them finished off making dinner and Jay joined them. They sat around the island together chatting about random things and moved to the couch, settling down to watch the Blackhawks game.

Jay was chilling on the couch, looking through something on Hailey's laptop when Skype opened up on her laptop and a familiar face popping up on the screen, Jay quickly accepting the call as it came through.

"Mouse, how you doing buddy." Jay spoke, a big beaming smile on his face.

"I'm doing great Jay, how your recovery going?" Mouse questioned.

"It's going great, I'm feeling more and more like I used to each day that passes bye. I return to work soon on light duty, I just want to take it easy for a little while." Jay explained.

"That's great to hear Jay, I'm sorry I haven't called recently, it's been absolutely hectic over here recently as everyone is preparing for the end of the deployment so I've hardly had any free time. How was your Christmas anyway?" Mouse replied.

"I spent my Christmas with Hailey's family at her lake house so I had a really good time." Jay responded.

"Where is my favourite detective anyway?" Mouse chuckled, Jay shouted out for Hailey to come down for what she was doing upstairs.

"Hi Mouse it's great to see you, when are you back?" Hailey smiled as she greeted him.

"I'm actually back next Wednesday, we're leaving a week earlier than I thought." Mouse responded, Jay's face lighting up hearing Mouse speak.

"That's awesome, there's a karaoke party at Molly's next Friday for Casey's birthday, you should come along, it will be a great laugh." Jay informed Mouse.

"Yeah I'll be there, that sounds great. It will be good to see everyone again, it feels like a really long time since I saw everyone." Mouse replied sounding excited at the prospect of being with everyone again, he really missed everyone in the intelligence unit.

Rojas came down the stairs after she had showered after dinner. She saw Jay and Hailey cuddled up on the couch around her laptop, the sound of an unfamiliar voice filling the room. Rojas spent a minute listening trying to figure out who the voice was. After a minute she came behind the couple leaning down on back of the sofa, seeing an unfamiliar face on the screen of the laptop.

"Why hello there pretty lady." Mouse spoke out trying to sound like a proper gentleman, Jay and Hailey laughing at Mouse's corny comment. Rojas couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Mouse this is Vanessa Rojas, she's recently joined the unit and is Hailey's roommate at the moment. Rojas this is Mouse, he was the intelligence unit tech guru for a while before he went back into the army." Jay introduced them to one another.

"It's nice to meet you Rojas, Jay better be taking care of you." Mouse smiled.

"It's nice to meet you as well Mouse." Rojas smiled back at him.

Rojas joined them on couch and they chatted for a while longer. Jay opening up about his history with Mouse and he shared old stories about the pair. Mouse had to leave a little while later. The three of them relaxed in the living room watching some Netflix until late into the night. Hailey and Jay called it a night around 11 as they were both very tired after the stressful journey back.

* * *

"Hi Jay, come in." Will greeted his brother.

"Thanks Will, there's a present from me and Hailey." Jay responded smiling back at his brother. Will opened the bag finding an expensive bottle of whiskey.

As Jay entered Will's apartment he noticed his apartment was a lot more organised than usual, Jay knew Will wouldn't have cleaned up his usually messy apartment just for him so he guessed that he had been spending time here with a woman, who that woman was he wasn't sure. His suspicions were confirmed as he could smell a floral scent filling the room, knowing definitely the room spray wasn't Will's idea. Jay waited to bring it up though, waiting to see if his brother would say anything.

Will had invited Jay over for dinner as they hadn't seen each other over the festive period, they would usually spend Christmas together as they were the only family each one of them had. Will had prepared a couple of steaks for them.

"So are you going to tell me about your Christmas with Hailey?" Will pushed, tired of waiting for his brother to speak.

"There's not too much to say really, I enjoyed relaxing with her and meeting her family was great, they're all as lovely as she is so it was really nice to be with them. It was nice having a proper family Christmas as we haven't had one since mom passed away." Jay explained, Will sharing a look of understanding with his brother.

"I'm really happy for you, I know Christmas hasn't been a holiday that we've celebrated since mom passed so I'm really glad you had a proper family Christmas with Hailey's family. It's something that you deserve after the tough time you've had recently." Will spoke softly.

"Anyway enough about me, what did you get up to over Christmas?" Jay questioned his brother.

"Nothing much really, I worked most of the time, I picked up a few extra shifts as a few couple of doctors couldn't get the time off to be with their families so I offered to cover a few of their shifts. I stopped by Molly's for the New Year party but other than that not much else." Will spoke.

"Well I heard you had quite a good time at the party, singing and dancing topless on the bar with Platt, that sounded like a good performance." Jay chuckled, Will looking embarrassed, he was hoping his brother wouldn't find out about that.

"The mixture of all the beer I chugged and the whisky really brought out my party side." Will chuckled. "Platt turns into a really party animal when she has a few drinks, she was doing shot after shot." Jay laughing hearing about Platt's antics.

"So are you going to tell me who you've been having over at your apartment then our not." Jay spoke, Will looking confused at his brother.

"I have no idea what you on about Jay." Will lied.

"Oh come on Will, your apartment is nice and tidy, don't even say you cleaned it because I was coming over because I know that would be a lie. Also the floral room spray Will, now I know that's not your doing. I am a detective you know Will, I do spot changes." Jay pushed.

"Fine, I've been spending time with Natalie, we've been getting on really good recently so she's been over here a few times. I'm really enjoying having her back in my life." Will confessed.

"That's good to hear, I've always enjoyed seeing you too together, she's good for you so I hope it works out this time." Jay spoke smiling back at his brother.

"Yeah me to, I having a good feeling about it working out this time as we've sorted out some of the differences which pushed us apart last time. So fingers crossed it will work out." Will spoke.

Jay left Will's apartment a little while later, after sharing a couple of beers with his brother. When he arrived back at Hailey's, he found her fast asleep on the couch, a movie was on the TV so she must've fallen asleep while watching that. Rojas was nowhere to be seen, Jay guessed she was out at Molly's. Jay picked up Hailey and carried her upstairs, placing her down on the bed, he quickly got changed in the bathroom and jumped in bed next to her, cuddling up close to her he fell asleep.

* * *

The days before Casey's Hawaii themed party passed by pretty quickly for Jay and Hailey. Hailey's first week back at work was uneventful, no major cases came in so it was an easy week, something Hailey was relieved with as she could get back to Jay. Jay's week was also pretty uneventful, he had spoken to Mouse a couple of times in the phone, he had also been doing quite a lot of exercise. He had done a couple of runs and walks, he was close building up his fitness back up to where it was before he was shot.

Jay, Hailey and the rest of the intelligence were sitting around a table at Molly's, all of them catching up with Jay as they hadn't seen him for a while. Jay hadn't told the others about Mouse returning so he wanted to surprise them when Mouse arrived. Mouse got on really well with everyone what was in the unit, he and Adam always shared a lot of banter with each other.

The table they were sitting at was close to the door so when Mouse walked in Adam was the first to spot him. "Mouse, it's great to see you buddy, I didn't know you were back in Chicago." Adam exclaimed excitedly.

"It's great to see you beefy." Mouse joked as he joined the group, he came up with the nickname 'Beefy' a while go as Adam was bulkier than the others.

"I see you haven't lost your sense of humour Mouse, its good see you Mouse." Atwater spoke as he came up behind Mouse, patting him on the shoulder.

Mouse continued catching up with everyone, as well as a few members from 51 and Med that he had come to know. A little while later Jay pulled Mouse for a chat by themselves.

"So how was deployment?" Jay questioned.

"Meh, it was alright I guess." Mouse replied, not sounding enthusiastic as he normally was about the army.

"What's wrong Mouse." Jay pushed knowing something wasn't right.

"It's changed since we were together on deployment, the whole time we were there it was just politics and bureaucracy, it we were doing over there just didn't feel fulfilling. When I joined back I felt like I needed to achieve more in the military however now I feel like I have achieved everything I wanted to." Mouse explained.

"I understand you Mouse. You know we haven't had a tech guru up in intelligence since you left and Voight has been looking for one as Ruzek keeps breaking all the tech. I can speak to him when I go back on Monday, I'm sure he'd love to have you back." Jay spoke.

"Yeah that sounds good, I'd love to come back, obviously I have a few things to sort out but I think it's a good time for me to leave." Mouse replied.

The party was bouncing, everyone was enjoying themselves and plenty of alcohol was being consumed. Jay, Severide and Casey ended up being the main attraction on the Karaoke night, ending up singing a range of songs from 'I want it that way' by the backstreet boys to 'Living on a Prayer' by Bon Jovi. Hailey really joining seeing Jay's carefree personality.

It was later in the night, Molly's was a bit quieter now and the party had started to die down a little. Hailey and Jay were sitting around a table with Severide, Kidd, Casey, Brett and Foster. Jay and Hailey were sitting on a stool together, Jay leaning against the wall as Hailey was taking up most of the room.

Jay's attention switched to Hailey's hips when she pushed her ass closer to him and started slowly grinding her hips against him. Jay was hoping she was just trying to reposition herself and when she stopped he blew out a sigh of relief, he could hear a faint chuckle coming from Hailey as she turned to face him with a cheeky grin on her face.

Hailey stopped her teasing for a little while as they continued interacting with everyone. Hailey shocked Jay when she slowly started stroking her hand along Jay's thigh, her hips also starting to move a little while later, Jay was trying his hardest not to react to the teasing from Hailey.

"I think you should stop that right now." Jay whispered in her ear, while grabbing hold off her wrist stopping her movements.

"You're looking a bit hot and bothered there Halstead." Hailey laughed as she turned to face him. His face looking a lot redder than before.

"Well my drunk girlfriend seems to think it's a good idea to try and embarrass me in front of everyone." Jay responded, Hailey still laughing at how flustered Jay was.

"I think it's quite funny." Hailey replied.

"I bet you do, it's not going to be you that has to walk through the bar with a hard on." Jay spoke, sounding frustrated.

"That's your problem not mine, you'll have to find a solution." Hailey chuckled as she walked off you the bar, Jay just groaning in frustration.

Jay and Hailey left Molly's around 1am, both of them falling asleep as soon as they reached their bed.


	9. Wild Emotions

**Hi everyone!**

**I'm so happy that One Chicago is back and that Jay is ALIVE!**

**Thank you once again for all the feedback on the last Chapter, it makes me really happy to see that your enjoying this.**

**I hope everyone enjoys this! **

* * *

It had been a couple of hours since Jay and Hailey got back home from the party at Molly's, they had fallen into a much needed sleep straight away when they got home.

Jay was stirred from his sleep by the soft sounds of someone crying. Jay turned on the light beside his bed and as he looked over towards Hailey his heart broke at the sight. Hailey as curled up tight in a ball, her hands up against her face, trickles of tears on her hands, the sounds of her crying piercing through Jay's ears.

"Hails... what's the matter babe." Jay spoke softly, worry laced on his voice.

Jay got no response from Hailey as she continued crying, facing away from Jay. Jay quickly hopped out of bed, coming to Hailey's side, kneeling beside the bed.

"Hailey look at me, what's the matter." Jay spoke softly once again.

Hailey finally removed her hands from covering her face, her eyes were red and there were lines of tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Jay, I'm sorry." Hailey spoke, her voice barely above a whisper, tears continuing streaming down her face.

"What are you apologising for Hailey?" Jay questioned softly.

"You were shot Jay, I'm your partner, and I should have protected you. I let you go into that basement by yourself when you were clearly injured. I'm such a bad partner." Hailey whispered, her crying intensified.

Jay's heart broke hearing Hailey, he would never blame Hailey for anything that happened that day, hearing her doubt herself was really hard for Jay to listen to. Jay moved up onto the bed, wrapping his arms around Hailey, comforting her.

"Listen to me Hailey." Jay spoke as he cradled her, earning her attention as she meant Jay's eyes. "You're the best partner I could possibly ask for, you've protected me so many times in the past, even at the start when we didn't trust each other. You can't blame yourself for me being shot, I was the one holding all of that guilt, I didn't listen to you when you told me to back off, I was the one who made a mistake and I deserved to be in that basement not you. If you went into that basement and got shot I would have never forgiven myself." Jay continued, Hailey's crying stopped slightly as she listened closely to Jay.

"You almost died Jay, I should have known that she was a threat. It's my fault you almost died." Hailey persisted.

"Hailey you cannot blame yourself for what happened, I don't blame you one bit. You didn't pull that trigger. All you did was try and help me, you tried to warn me about what could happen and I didn't listen to you. You can't carry this guilt around with you, I won't let you feel guilty for what happened. I was the one who put myself in that situation, not you." Jay reassured her.

Hailey couldn't find any words to respond to Jay, she responded by cuddling up as close to Jay as possible, once again crying her eyes out.

Time seemed to move really slowly until Hailey finally spoke. "You're too good for me Jay." Hailey whispered, sounding defeated.

This completely stunned Jay, he never wanted to hear Hailey speak like this, it hurt him to hear Hailey have such low confidence in herself, and he was hoping this was just the alcohol talking. "What do you mean Hails." Jay questioned, still stunned.

"I know you would never let anything like this happen to me and yet I let this happen to you." Hailey responded, her crying now starting to stop a little.

"Hailey don't ever think you're not good enough, what you've done for me in the past is more than anyone has ever done for me. Who was the first person by my side when I've been shot, it was you. Who was the person that pulled me out of a dark place and helped me to sort out my life, it was you. You're the one person that has always stood by me and helped me." Jay spoke slowly and softly, Hailey listening closely.

"I'm scared Jay, I can't lose you." Hailey whispered against Jay's chest.

"There's no need to be scared Hailey, I'm fine and I'm not going anywhere. We're going to have a great future together and I can't wait for that." Jay tried to reassure Hailey, it seemed to work as she finally stopped crying.

"I love Jay. I'm sorry about this, I don't know what came over me." Hailey spoke, sounding very tired.

"There's no need to apologise babe. I'm here for you whenever you need me. I love you, now let's get some sleep." Jay whispered as he felt Hailey relax in his arms.

Jay got back into his side of the bed, Hailey quickly cuddled up as close as she could to Jay, her head resting on his chest and her arms wrapping around his waist. Hailey quickly fell asleep however Jay stayed awake for a little while, he just sat there listening to Hailey breathing, slowly stroking his fingers across the soft skin of her arm. He fell asleep after making sure Hailey was peacefully sleeping.

* * *

Jay woke up around 9 in the morning, which was late for him. Hailey had moved position as she as now facing away from him, her head on her own pillow. Jay slowly got up out of bed, his head pounding from all the alcohol he had consumed the night before. He made his way to the kitchen, in search of a morning coffee.

Jay was sitting at the island slowly drinking his coffee when Rojas came down the stairs. "Good morning Jay." Rojas quietly spoke. Jay's head shot up instantly as he looked towards her shocked at her presence. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Rojas quietly chuckled.

"Its fine, I didn't realise you were up, there's some coffee ready." Jay smiled as his attention turned to Rojas.

"Oh thanks, I definitely need some." Rojas chuckled as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "I thought I heard Hailey crying last night. Is she okay?" Rojas questioned.

"She's okay, she just got a little emotional but she's alright. I think most of it was down to the alcohol." Jay replied. "I'm going to take her some coffee so I'll see you in a little while." Jay excused himself as he headed for the bedroom.

Jay was meant by Hailey's eyes as he entered the room, she had woken up while he was downstairs and was sitting up against the headboard. "Hey I brought you some coffee." Jay spoke softly as he smiled towards her.

"Thank you." Hailey whispered as Jay sat beside her, Hailey leaning against his side.

"How you feeling this morning?" Jay questioned.

"I'm alright. I'm sorry I don't know what came over me last night." Hailey spoke sounding dejected.

"There's no need to be sorry Hails, I'm here for you. It's good to let your emotions out trust me, in the past I've tried to hold my emotions back but when you forced me to let my emotions out it helped me greatly." Jay reassured Hailey.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Thank you so much, I love you." Hailey spoke as she gave Jay a quick kiss.

"You're going to love me more later as I'm going to take you out on our first proper date." Jay smiled cheekily as Hailey's face lit up from Jay's words.

"Wait really, you really are the perfect man. I can't wait, where are we going." Hailey rambled on as she couldn't contain her excitement.

"Now that's a surprise but you're going to love it I can assure you." Jay chuckled as he hadn't seen Hailey this excited. Hailey tried to pry some details out of Jay but he wasn't budging.

"Wait, what sort of dress code is required for this." Hailey questioned, knowing this was a detail that Jay couldn't hide.

"Make sure you look beautiful. Even more than you usually do, go the extra mile." Jay replied. Hailey quickly began thinking about her options, and also what Jay would be wearing.

Jay left Hailey's apartment in the early afternoon, going to get tonight's arrangements sorted and get ready. Hailey spent the whole day trying to decide what to wear. She didn't usually like go all out for a date, she would prefer a quite night in but with Jay something was different. She was so excited for tonight, she wanted to wear something that was stunning, she tried on a few different outfits that she already had but she didn't like any of them enough. She ended up forcing Rojas to come with her to find something.

* * *

It was now 7pm, the time Jay had said he was picking Hailey up. As he came into her apartment he was met by Rojas who explained that Hailey would be down soon. It wasn't long before Rojas commented on Jay's outfit. "Damn Halstead looking good." Rojas tried to sound serious but couldn't help laughing slightly, earning a confused look from Jay.

Jay was wearing a black suit with a white shirt. The white shirt clung to his muscular frame, his abs easy to pick out and the top two buttons of the shirt left undone. It was simple but classy.

Hailey came down a few minutes later and Jay's jaw dropped at how beautiful she looked. Hailey was wearing a midnight blue dress that hugged her body closely, showing off her curves. The dress stopped just above her knees and there was a thick strap that went across her left shoulder. She was wearing a little make up, mainly eyes shadow which made her blue eyes stand out. She had straightened her hair and it flowed down the right side of her body.

"Wow" was all Jay could manage to say, his eyes full of love and lust. He wrapped his arms around Hailey's waist and their lips locked for a passionate kiss, holding there for a while. They quickly made their way out to Jay's truck after saying goodbye to Rojas.

They pulled up to the best steakhouse in Chicago, Hailey couldn't believe they would be dining here, she had heard the waiting list for this place was months long and the menu was ridiculously expensive. As they entered the restaurant their server showed them to a private room. There was a table situated in the middle of the room, candles were lit around the room and there was a soft quiet music playing in the background. The server leaving for a little while so they could decide what to order.

"Jay, how the hell did you manage to get us in here?" Hailey questioned, shocked at their surroundings.

"I know the owner Marco, his son was assaulted a couple years ago and I was the first on the scene. So he said if I ever found anyone special that he would offer this private room. I hadn't cashed in the favour yet so I thought this would be perfect for our first date." Jay explained, earning a big smile from Hailey.

Marco can by to check on then soon after and took their orders. Marco had offered the meal on the house, something which Jay tried to disagree which but Marco insisted and gave him no choice, Jay reluctantly agreeing.

"What's the history with you and Mouse?" Hailey asked while they were waiting for their meal.

"I've known him for most of my life, he moved onto my family's street when I was around 3 or 4. His mom and my mom got on really when so we were with each other all the time. His dad was a soldier also so as we grew up we'd always ask him about his time in the army and the more we heard about the army the more we both wanted to follow in his footsteps. We were best friends through school and we both enlisted on the same day. We were both deployed together in the same unit. We were both injured in a bombing during our second tour and both of us were medically discharged. When we both fully recovered from our injuries we grew apart as both of us were suffering with PTSD, unfortunately Mouse became addicted to drugs and fell in with the wrong crowd." Jay explained.

"So how did he end up in intelligence?" Hailey questioned, confused slightly.

"He committed a few crimes, he stole a truck full of Blu-ray players and got caught hacking into DoD systems, I helped him out by keeping him out of jail in return he promised me he would seek help for his PTSD. He eventually became a CI for me and after he helped the unit a few times Voight offered him a job in intelligence as the tech wizard. A few months before you joined he went back into the army, I didn't agree with his decision but I realised that it was something he needed to do for himself so eventually I agreed with him." Jay continued, Hailey now realising the whole story.

The couple enjoyed the rest of their romantic evening at Marco's steakhouse, both of them amazed by how good their meal was, they left the restaurant shortly after 9. "Hey do you want to go for a short walk by the lake, after all that food I feel like I need to burn a few calories." Jay spoke

"Yeah sure that sounds good, but these high heels aren't the best for walking in." Hailey replied.

"Don't worry I put a bag of your things in my truck, there's some comfy shoes and a big winter jacket in there for you." Jay responded.

"You really are the best man I know." Hailey admitted, giving Jay a quick kiss.

They walked around slowly for a little while, eventually making their way to the pier, the same spot that Jay asked Hailey to be his girlfriend. Hailey had her own question to ask.

"Do you think we should move in together?" Hailey asked hesitantly, she was unsure whether this was too quick.

"Wait what?" Jay replied sounding shocked, her question came completely out of the blue.

"Do you think we should move in together?" Hailey repeated her question, she was a little worried for what his answer might be after seeing his initial reaction.

"Yes I would absolutely love that, I mean we pretty much live together at the moment anyway so it's pointless having two homes." Jay responded excitedly, Hailey breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Whose home would we keep then?" Hailey questioned, so couldn't hide the excitement in her voice.

"Now that's an easy answer, your place. Your place is bigger, nicer and more comfortable." Jay responded instantly, he loved the house that Hailey had.

"That's sound perfect to me." Hailey whispered as she moved her face back to Jay's, their lips locking into another passionate kiss.

"I love you so much Hailey Upton, I can't wait for what the future holds." Jay whispered against her lips as he pulled back.

"Thank you so much for today Jay, I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend." Hailey spoke out as they started heading back for Jay's car.

"There's no need to thank me, you deserve to be treated to something special after everything that's happened recently." Jay replied, cuddling up close to Hailey.

Hailey had a big smile on her face that she couldn't get rid of. It had been the perfect end to a day that had been a very emotional day for the blonde detective.


	10. Not again

**Hi guys, welcome back.**

**Warning: This chapter is another M-rated chapter and contains smut.**

**Thank you once again for the feedback on the last chapter.**

**I hope everyone enjoys this.**

* * *

"Good morning Hailey." Rojas greeted from the couch as Hailey stumbled through the door after spending the night at Jay's apartment. Hailey headed for the kitchen in search of coffee, Rojas joining her and the two sat around the island.

"How was your date with Jay?" Rojas questioned, Hailey's face lighting up slightly hearing Jay's name mentioned, something that Rojas noticed.

"It was lovely. He took me Marco's steakhouse down by the river, we had our own little private room, it was so romantic and perfect." Hailey explained while trying to contain the big giddy smile that had formed on her face.

"I'm really glad that you enjoyed yourself, it's about time he took you out on a date." Rojas chuckled, Hailey laughing slightly as well.

"I didn't mind waiting, he said he wanted to make our first date perfect and last night was perfect. We also agreed to move in together as well." Hailey responded excitedly, Rojas's face lighting up hearing the good news.

"Ah that's great news, I'm really happy for both of you. He's been living here since he left hospital anyway so it was only a matter of time before you moved in together." Rojas replied.

"We were talking last night and we thought that you could take Jay's apartment if you wanted. Obviously I love having you live with me and we're not trying to get rid of you but I thought I would be nice for you to have your own place. If you don't want that then you can obviously stay here, I'm not going to throw you out just because Jay's moving in." Hailey rambled on trying to not seem that she was trying to get rid of Rojas.

"Hailey don't worry, I'm so grateful for everything you done for me, letting me stay with you while means a massive amount to me. You're right as well, it's probably time now that I get my own place and give you and Jay some privacy. What's Jay's apartment like anyway?" Rojas reassured as she gave Hailey a warm smile.

"His apartment is nice, it's nothing to fancy but it's fairly new so it's quite modern. I'm pretty sure it's not too expensive and from what Jay's told me the landlord is a really nice guy so you wouldn't have any problems from him. So if you were interested we could change the name on the lease and you could move in whenever you want, Jay doesn't have to much stuff in there so it wouldn't take long to move out." Hailey explained.

"That's sounds really good, I'm certainly interested in doing that." Rojas replied. The two sitting around for a little longer talking.

* * *

"Watch out everyone, Detective Halstead is back. Be careful, he's fragile so if you touch him he might break." Platt joked as she saw Jay walk up the stairs into the district for the first time. Jay couldn't help but laugh.

"It's always good to see you sarge, thought you would back off the jokes but I was obviously wrong." Jay smiled back at Platt.

"I'm sorry detective, did I hurt your feelings. I see that Upton has turned you into a big softy." Platt continued, both of them laughing. "Seriously though Jay, it's really good to have you back, it hasn't been the same without you." Platt spoke.

"It's good to be back sarge, I'm ready to get back onto the streets." Jay replied. "I knew I was your favourite, I bet you missed me the most out of everyone you big softy." Jay chuckled as he fired a joke back at Platt as he started to walk upstairs.

"Get your ass up those stairs and out my sight detective." Platt fired back, Jay just laughing as he disappeared out of sight.

"Here he is, how you doing my guy." Ruzek greeted Jay as he came into view.

"I'm good man, it's good to be back." Jay spoke as the two shared a hug.

"Jay, my office." Hank grunted from the door of his office. Jay joined Hank in his office sitting opposite him.

"It's good to see you back up here, how you feeling?" Hank questioned.

"I'm feeling great, all healed up and passed for duty so I'm good to go." Jay replied.

"Well I'm going to put you on desk duty for this week, just to let you ease back into things."

"Ok that's fine." Jay agreed.

"One other thing, you need to get re-certified so make sure you head down to the shooting range." Hank explained.

"Before I go, I don't know if you heard but Mouse is back in Chicago and is planning to leave the army. So I was hoping that he could get his job back up here if that's good with you." Jay asked.

"Yeah he can come back that's no problem. To be honest I'm sick of Ruzek breaking all of the tech anyway so him being back will be good. Get him to drop by and sort out the paperwork with Platt." Voight replied.

"Thank you, I'll get him to drop by as soon as possible." Jay smiled back at the older man.

The two were interrupted by a serious looking superintendent Crawford, Jay excusing himself as Crawford demanded to speak to Hank alone.

Crawford exited his office a few minutes later closely followed by Hank, the rest of intelligence looking straight at Hank. "Right we've got a new case, there's been a string of robberies that started a few weeks ago on the south side. All of the victims of the robberies have been assaulted during the robbery but it escalated in the last robbery as the victim was found with 2 bullets to the chest." Hank explained.

"Why have we got this case and not robbery homicide?" Adam questioned.

"They been working it from the start but Crawford transferred it to us as they're 'fucking useless'. His words not mine." Hank continued, earning quiet chuckles from a few people.

"So what's the plan then boss?" Atwater spoke up.

"All of the robberies have targeted people coming back from Casinos so we have to presume they have an inside man so we need to flush him out. Hailey and Atwater you're going undercover into the casino and find the inside man. The rest of us will be waiting on the outside for your signal." Hank explained. He ordered the team to look through cameras and visit the victims hoping to get some information of the suspects.

"Hank I know you're not going to let me go undercover with Hailey but you have to let me be on the outside." Jay demanded as he followed Voight into his office.

"No." Hank responded bluntly.

"Voight please, Hailey is the only good thing that is going on in my life at the moment and if anything was to happen to her it would destroy me. Hailey is the person I love and Will is the only family I have left so if there's anything I can do to protect them I need to that." Jay was almost pleading as he begged Voight.

Hank contemplated Jay words for a moment before he spoke again. "Fine you can come but first you need to get to the shooting range. You're riding with me as well so at least I can hold you back." Voight replied. Jay agreeing and started to hastily head for the shooting range. "Jay one more thing." Jay turned back towards Voight. "Will is not your only family, everyone up here is your family as well, don't ever doubt that."

* * *

The case actually turned out to be pretty straight forward in the end. While undercover it didn't take Hailey and Kevin long to find the lookout. They spotted him carefully looking over the tables with a radio, clearly giving information to the robbery crew. As Hailey and Kev started to close in on him the lookout tried to escape he was quickly stopped by Ruzek who was covering one of the fire exits. When interrogated it quickly became clear that the young adult was pressured into this and was very nervous, so he quickly gave up the robbery crew when Voight offered him a deal.

The robbery crew consisted of 2 brothers, Shaun Phillips and his brother Jason. Shaun was the brains of the operation and was previously convicted of armed robbery and assault with a deadly weapon. He had threatened the young lookout's family if he didn't comply with his demands. His brother Jason was different to his brother, he had no priors and he was only the driver in these attacks, not once did he attack anyone.

The hardest part of the case was locating them, since being released from prison 5 months earlier, Shaun was a ghost. No social media presence, no traceable phone and his last known address was a dead end. They concentrated on Jason, when they looked into his communications they found many different interactions with burners phone, all of which now dead. They eventually got a warrant to access the GPS on his registered vehicle, everything seemed normally however there were 3 visits to an abandoned workshop close to the casino, which instantly raised suspicions.

The team geared up and headed to the workshop, as they entered they found the two brothers sorting through their profits from the robberies. They had the place surrounded and when they announced themselves Jason surrendered immediately. Shaun wasn't as cooperative though, he fired a few shots in the direction of the team and quickly made his escape towards the back entrance, he was quickly halted by Atwater and after a short tussle he was disarmed and arrested.

* * *

"Here's to the return of Halstead and Mouse, even though he isn't here." Shouted Ruzek as they all clinked there glasses together at Molly's after a successful first week back for Halstead.

"Thanks guys, it was good to be back in the field with everyone." Jay admitted. The atmosphere at Molly's was good, the bar was packed, there was a mixture of firehouse 51, district 21 and Chicago med at Molly's. Once again Jay and Hailey found themselves at a table with Kidd, Severide, Casey, Adam and Kim.

Hailey started teasing Jay again like she did at Casey's party, grinding her ass against Jay and rubbing Jay's inner thigh. "You're not doing this to me again." Jay whispered him her ear as he grabbed her hand, Hailey chuckling quietly.

"And what would that be." Hailey whispered as she turned to face him.

"Teasing me and making walk through a crowded bar with a hard on." Jay fired back.

"How are you going to stop me?" Hailey questioned as she rubbed her free hand against his crotch. A cheeky smile on her lips, Jay gasping from the touch of Hailey's hand.

"We are getting out of here right now." Jay replied, grabbing hold of her wrist and quickly headed for the exit.

The drive back to their apartment was absolute torture for Jay. Hailey's hands were once again on him, teasing him the whole way home. He tried so hard to concentrate on the road but he couldn't shift his focus away from the feeling of her hands. It was lucky that Hailey's apartment was only a 10 minute drive from Molly's otherwise he probably would have crashed his car.

They raced into Hailey's apartment, their clothes quickly forgotten about and they were left just in their underwear. Jay pinned Hailey against a wall, he was definitely taking control of this situation, their lips joined in a fiery kiss, both of them hungry for each other. Jay moved his attention to Hailey's neck, peppering her neck with light kisses.

Jay started sucking on her neck, soothing the area with his tongue afterwards. While he continued his movements on her neck he moved his hand down her body and he slowly started stroking her clit through her lace panties. Hailey releasing a soft moan from the touch of Jay's fingers. Jay's spare hand trailed slowly along Hailey's side and disappeared behind her back to undo her bra.

As he discarded her bra somewhere behind him he moved his lips and slowly sucked on her nipple, slowly tugged on her nipple with his teeth. "Jay please." Hailey pleaded as she got closer to her orgasm. However Jay had different ideas as he stopped his movements on her body, Hailey groaning in frustration. Jay laughing quietly as he picked her up and carried her up to their bedroom.

Jay placed her on the bed and quickly got rid of her lace panties. Before Hailey could comprehend what was happening Jay entered her with his tongue. "Oh my god." Hailey moaned as she started to grind her hips against Jay. Hailey's moans became louder and louder as Jay's tongue hit her in all the right places.

Hailey's movements became erratic the more Jay continued. Jay started stroking her clit with his fingers and that was the catalyst to push her over the edge. She let out a loud scream as her orgasm coursed through her body, her legs and hips shaking as Jay continued his movements prolonging her orgasm.

As Hailey started to come down from her high Jay thrusted two fingers inside of her, his fingers curling up to hit her G-spot. Hailey's moans were even more intense than before. "Hailey look at me baby." Jay demanded as he moved down to suck hard on her clit.

"Fuck Jay, don't stop, oh my god." Hailey exclaimed as she tried her best to keep eye contact with Jay. She threw her head back against the bed as Jay sucked hard on her clit and hit her G-spot in sync, another orgasm ripping through her body.

It took a few moments for Hailey's breathing to regulate and once she calmed down she was quickly tugging at Jay's underwear. "Off, Now!" Hailey demanded, Jay obeying.

Jay lined himself up with her entrance and swiftly thrusted into her. Jay's thrusts were fast and rough and Hailey grinned up into his movements. A mixture of loud moans and curse words left her mouth as her nails dug deep into his shoulder blades, definitely leaving red marks.

Jay brought one of his hands to her clit, furiously rubbing her bundle of nerves pushing her towards her release. The pleasure from Jay's movements was becoming too much to handle for Hailey. Her hands fell from Jay's shoulders as she lost control of her body as another orgasm hit her.

Her legs once again started shaking and as her walls tightened around Jay he quickly followed her, riding out his own orgasm as he let out a loud moan. Jay continuing his thrusts to prolong both of their orgasms. Once they both came down through their highs Hailey pulled Jay down for a passionate kiss.

After a few moments Jay settled down next to her. She rested her head on his chest as they cuddled up close, Jay wrapping his arms around her. "You have no idea how good that felt." Hailey whispered, a big smile on her face.

"Oh I have a pretty good idea." Jay chuckled as he rested his head on his pillow.

"Maybe I should tease you more if that's what you're going to do to me, I could get used to that." Hailey replied, testing Jay's response.

"No no no, if you leave me like that again I certainly won't be doing this again. However if you behave this can happen anytime you want." Jay fired back.

"That sounds like a deal I could go along with." Hailey chuckled.

"I love you so much." Jay softly spoke as he looked down at Hailey.

"I love you too." Hailey replied.


	11. This one's personal

**Welcome back everyone.**

**Thank you once again to everyone that continues to read my writing and everyone that leaves feedback on the chapters.**

**I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

It was just after 11 on a Saturday night, Jay and Hailey had called it an early night after what had been an easy but tiring first week back at work together.

Jay was woken up by his phone buzzing away on his bedside table, he thought about ignoring it but as he saw Natalie's name flash up on his screen Jay knew this must be something important.

"Hey Nat, what's up?" Jay spoke sounding half asleep.

"Jay you need to get here now, oh my god." Natalie cried out down the phone.

"Nat where are you? What's going on?" Jay was definitely fully awake now.

"It's Will, he's been assaulted. I'm at his apartment, just get here Jay."

"I'm on my way Natalie, make sure you're safe." Jay put down the phone and searched for some clothes to wear. As he was putting his shoes on Hailey woke up and wrapped her arms around Jay's waist.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you, go back to sleep babe." Jay spoke softly as he felt Hailey's arms wrap around him.

"Where are you going?" Hailey questioned.

"Something's happened at Will's, I'm not sure what has happened at the moment but I need to go."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No you go back to sleep babe, I'll call you when I know more." Jay replied, giving Hailey a quick kiss before leaving.

* * *

Jay drove as quickly as he could to will's. As he pulled up to Will's apartment complex there was a couple of patrol cars and an ambulance in the street. As Jay approached the front entrance he was met by the sight of Will being wheeled out on a stretcher. His head was wrapped in a big bandage, his shirt as stained red from his own blood and an oxygen mask covered his face.

"Natalie! How's he doing?" Jay questioned as Natalie came into view.

"I'm not sure Jay, he's got a pretty nasty head injury and some broken ribs but we won't know anything for definite until we get to the hospital." Natalie was trying to keep calm but Jay could tell how worried she really was.

"Alright, I'll get someone to escort you to the hospital and I'll be there after I've secured the scene."

Jay ordered a patrol officer to escort Will to the hospital and Jay headed up to Will's apartment. The front door of the apartment had been kicked in, the living room looked like a war zone. The grey couch was covered in blood, glass from the now shattered coffee table was spread across the room and the lamps were broken. Jay checked around the apartment for anything that could have been robbed, Will's phone and Laptop were left in the living room and most importantly, Jay's mom's engagement ring was still there. It soon occurred to Jay that this was a targeted attack on his brother and not a robbery gone wrong.

"Roll the crime lab down here and sweep this whole place for fingerprints. No one is allowed in there useless they have a good reason to be in there." Jay demanded to the young officer who was on guard at the front of Will's apartment. The young officer following Jay's demands.

Jay called the one person that he knew would go to any length to find the person that did this to his brother. "Voight meet me at Chicago Med, we've got a new case, this one is personal."

* * *

Voight strolled into the waiting room at Chicago med, he spotted Jay leaning against a wall in the back corner. "Halstead what's going on?" Voight questioned as he approached Jay.

"It's Will, someone kicked down his door and assaulted him. It didn't seem to be a robbery gone wrong as nothing of value was missing."

"How bad are his injuries?"

"I'm not too sure I haven't received an update since I got here. Natalie said he had a nasty head injury and broken ribs but that was when I first arrived at his apartment."

"Alright then, I'll stay here with you and I'll call everyone in first thing in the morning. Don't worry Jay, we're going to find this prick and make him pay."

"Thanks Voight, it really means a lot."

"Like I said the other day Jay, were all family up here so if someone attacks you're family it's like they're attacking our family."

It was around 45 minutes later when Natalie approached Jay and Voight in the waiting room. Jay was the first to spot Natalie, she didn't look overly worried but she was definitely worried. "How's he doing Nat?" Jay questioned eagerly.

"He's not doing too bad, We're a bit concerned with his head injury buts there's no damage to his brain, he has a couple of broken ribs but that's the worst of the injuries." Natalie informed the two men.

"Has he said anything about what happened or who attacked him?" Voight joined into the conversation.

"No he hasn't, he was unconscious when I arrived and he's got a pretty bad concussion so he's resting at the moment." Natalie tried to keep herself together but as a couple of tears trickled down her cheeks she broke down, Jay quickly wrapping his arms around her before she fell.

"Hey Nat don't worry, Will's going to be fine and we're going to find the bastard that did this." Jay tried to comfort Natalie as she continued crying in his arms. Voight leaving the two for a minute.

"Why the hell would someone do this to Will, what's he done to deserve this. He's a good man, he cares so much for people yet someone can do this to him." Natalie was pouring out all of her emotions to Jay, something which Hailey was doing in the exact same hospital a couple of months before.

"Life isn't fair Nat, innocent people get hurt for no reason, and I see that all too often. You just need to stay strong, Will hasn't been badly injured and whoever did this is going to pay." Jay reassured Natalie who was now calming down.

"I'm sorry Jay, you don't need me being a soppy mess when you've already got enough to deal with." Natalie apologised.

"Don't worry about it Nat, I know how much my brother means to you so it's only natural to feel this way." Jay smiled reassuringly back towards Natalie who had a little smile on her face now.

* * *

Everyone arrived at the district in the morning, they were all confused to why they were called in on a Sunday morning. Jay and Voight weren't there when everyone arrived, Hailey hadn't heard anything from Jay all night so she was a little worried about what had happened to Will.

Jay and Voight arrived together, as they walked upstairs they were welcomed by confused looks from the rest of the unit. Hailey flashed a small smile towards Jay but she was meant by a blunt look from Jay. There was a look in his eyes that Hailey had never seen before, he was angry and Hailey had seen that on previous occasions. But this time he was more than angry, he was absolutely raging inside, he was a ticking time bomb that was ready to blow.

"Right I'm sure you are all confused to why you've been called in and Jay will fill you in on that. But before we start, welcome back Mouse, it's great to have you back, all of us missed having you up here." Voight announced. "Over to you Jay."

"Last night someone broke into my brother's apartment and assaulted him, thankfully his injuries aren't too serious so he should make a full recover. This seemed to be a targeted attack and not a robbery gone wrong, all of the valuables in Will's apartment were untouched. The time scale for this attack is between 9 and 11, Will got off work at 9 and Natalie arrived just before 11 and found him unconscious on the floor." Jay explained.

"Before we go any further, someone attacked our family. We're going to keep this in house and we will go to any length to find this person. I don't care whether they come back in cuffs or in a body bag but we're going to make sure this person pays for what they have done. So if anyone doesn't want to be involved now is the time to back out." Voight spoke, no one stepping forward to back out.

"What's the plan then boss?" Ruzek questioned.

"We don't know who the attacker is yet, so the first thing is to identify them. Mouse, Atwater and Rojas look through cameras around Will's apartment, see if there's anything on them. Burgess and Ruzek head to the apartment block and she if anyone saw anything." Voight barked out his orders.

Jay had retreated to the break room as the others got the wheels in motion, Hailey left him for a few minutes before going in. Jay was looking out of the window when Hailey walked in. "Hey how are you doing?" Hailey pushed carefully.

"I'm fine." Jay snapped back, immediately regretting his tone of voice, he turned around to look at her, the angry look on his face was now gone, it was replaced by a dejected look. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap." Jay replied sheepishly.

"Talk me, what's going on in that complicated head of yours." Hailey smiled back as she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest.

"Everything in my life was starting to go well for once. What we've got going on has been absolutely perfect, I'm finally fully recovered and back at work, Mouse is back in my life. But now this has happened, I can't catch a break at the moment. If it wasn't for you I don't know where I'd be." Jay spoke as he held onto Hailey closely, a couple of tears forming on his face. Hailey just stayed there silently, letting Jay pour out all of his emotions.

"This was the room where I realised that I loved you." Hailey declared out of the blue. Jay looking down at her with a confused look on his face, waiting for her to explain.

"When you were kidnapped I was in here breaking mugs as I was so upset that you were missing. I knew I loved you but I wasn't sure what that actually meant, whether it was as a partner or something more. However in that moment it made me realise that it was something more, it made me realise that I was lying to myself, that I needed and wanted to be with you." Hailey confessed.

Jay couldn't find the words to respond to her, so instead he lowered his head to hers and they locked into a passionate kiss, pulling apart a few moments later. "I love you so much Hailey." Jay spoke as he locked eyes with Hailey.

"I love you too Jay." Hailey smiled back.

"Sorry to disturb you lovebirds but I've found something you might want to look at." Mouse interrupted, Jay and Hailey eagerly following him.

"Right so there isn't any cameras on Will's floor but I did catch this on one of the outside cameras." Mouse spoke as he turned his monitor towards Jay and Hailey. The screen showed a male figure wearing all black clothing and something that was covering his face. "So that's the sighting of him we get exiting Will's building at just after 10, I managed to track him using other cameras to a car parked a couple of streets down." Mouse continued.

"Who's the car registered to?" Jay questioned.

"The car was reported stolen 3 weeks ago from a car park on the south side, there's no cameras there so I have no idea who stole it. But when I was looking through traffic cams before the attack I noticed the same car following Will and we get a partial look at his face, but it's not enough for facial rec." Mouse explained.

"You could've started with that Mouse, but good work anyway. Right so we have to believe that this person has been following Will from work, so it seems that this revenge against Will for something. I'll go and see Will and Nat to see if they can ID this person." Jay and Hailey quickly left the district heading for Chicago Med.

* * *

"Hey Natalie, how's he getting on?" Jay greeted Natalie as he and Hailey entered Will's hospital room.

"He's doing alright, struggling a bit with the concussion but overall he's doing pretty well. How's the investigation going?" Natalie questioned.

"That's what were here about actually, we've got a photo of the attacker that we what you to look at." Jay showed the photo that Mouse had found to Natalie and her facial expression instantly changed.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Do you know who it is?" Jay questioned sounding confused.

"Yeah it's Phillip Davis, He's the person I was seeing for a while. After my TBI from the crash he took advantage of my memory loss by putting an engagement ring on my hand and made me believe that we were engaged. As I started to get my memory back I realised that something wasn't right and called things off. While I was doing that Will came out and exposed what he had done as Dr Marcel spotted what Phillip had done and told Will." Natalie explained.

"Do you have an idea where he might be?" Hailey questioned.

"No, he ran away after what happened. He even left his daughter, his sister ended up taking care of her and brought her into hospital."

"Ok, that's something we can work with, I'll get Ruz and Burgess to go talk to the sister." Hailey responded as she quickly got on the phone.

* * *

"Right so let's go through everything we've got." Hank spoke out.

"The suspect is Phillip Davis, Natalie's ex. The two of them got close after Phillip's wife died from an aneurysm during the birth of their child. Phillip took advantage of Natalie's TBI by making her believe they were engaged. As Nat got her memory back she called things off with Phillip and Will was also there when this happened. So this seems to be a revenge plan on the two of them." Jay explained.

Mouse was the next one to add what he had found out. "I've looked at the cameras in the parking lot at Med and the same car that was used after the assault was spotted there on 4 previous occasions. On each occasion it followed either Will or Natalie out. I haven't managed to access GPS data yet but I'm working on it. The car heads south from Will's apartment for as far as I can track it but I haven't been able to pin point a location yet."

"So I and Burgess let to question the sister. She and her husband had cut all communication with Phillip but she did say her husband saw him outside their house 10 days ago in the same car." Ruzek explained.

"That's all good stuff. So we know he must be staying somewhere in Chicago, obviously not at his own house so let's look into friends or anything that might help us find out where he's staying. Mouse I'll get a warrant so you can access the GPS data." Hank replied.

The next few hours the whole team spent trying to narrow down locations to where Phillip could be staying. The team were so close to finding him, Jay anger was starting to build up again. Jay couldn't wait to come face to face to Phillip, he wanted to make Phillip pay for what he had done to his brother.

Jay was deep in thought when Mouse called him over. "What you got Mouse?" Jay questioned.

"I've managed to access the GPS data from the car, there's been 13 visits to a foreclosed house 10 minutes away from Will's apartment that must be where he's staying. Do you want me to fill the rest of the team in?" Mouse explained.

"Good work Mouse, don't worry I'll fill them in." Jay replied.

Jay lied to Mouse, he wasn't planning on filling everyone in on the latest development. Jay quickly headed out of the district before anyone could notice he was gone, he only had one plan in mind and that was to find this prick.

20 minutes later Mouse headed upstairs to the bullpen, as he got there everyone was up there working away on their computers. "What are you guys doing here? Jay said he was going to fill you all in?" Mouse questioned very confused.

"What are you on about Mouse?" Hailey looked back at Mouse.

"I found where Phillip was staying, I told Jay and he said he was going to tell everyone." Mouse trailed off, now realising that Jay had lied.

"Shit, he's gone after Phillip by himself. Everyone get vested up and Mouse text us that location." Voight demanded, everyone jumping into action.

* * *

Jay pulled up to the foreclosed house, he spotted the stolen car down the side of the house. Jay parked up just up the street from the house, as he approached the house Phillip was leaving the back door heading for the car.

"Don't move or you die." Jay warned as he pressed the barrel of his gun against the back of Phillip's head. Jay handcuffed Phillip, not taking his gun away from his head. "You're going to do what I say and if you don't you'll regret it. Now you're going to walk back towards the house." Jay threatened as he led Phillip towards the back of the house.

As they entered the house Jay handcuffed Phillip to a wooden chair in the corner. Jay was wearing all black clothing, his hoodie covered his vest and he had covered his face with a balaclava, Phillip had no idea who was taking him hostage.

"Who the hell are you?" Phillip questioned.

"That's something you don't need to worry about." Jay replied. "You made a big mistake and now it's time to pay." Jay threatened just before he struck Phillip with two firm right handed punches to the face, instantly drawing blood from his mouth.

The more Jay looked at Phillip the angrier he got, he was raging inside, he was ready to blow and Phillip was about to feel the full brunt of Jay's anger. Jay's anger only increased as Phillip spat on him, Jay delivered many more punches to Phillip's head. After many strikes to the head Jay stopped, Phillip's nose was definitely broken, one of his eyebrows was split and blood was gushing out of many different cuts on his head.

"This is what happens when you go after my brother, its different when you're on the receiving end of a beating isn't it." Jay was enjoying toying with Phillip, he was getting great satisfaction from getting revenge for his brother.

"Oh I see how it is, you're Jay aren't you. That brother of yours is lucky to be alive, don't worry I'll go back for round two and next time both he and Natalie will pay for what they did to me." Phillip snapped back.

Jay's blood was really boiling now, even though Phillip wouldn't be able to touch Will and Natalie in the future but hearing the threat really pissed Jay off. Jay kicked Phillip in the chest, the chair failing over so Phillip's back was against the floor.

"You go anywhere near Will and Natalie in the future I will hunt you down and put a bullet in your fucking head." Jay threatened as he pushed the barrel of his gun against Phillip's head.

* * *

Unknown to Jay, the rest of the team had arrived at the house and surrounded it. Hailey had seen Jay's truck parked up and was now worried about what they were going to find when they entered. As they were set up at the back door they herd part of Jay's threat. "I will hunt you down and put a bullet in your fucking head."

"Jay." Hailey called out as they entered the house. Jay came into view as they moved through the house, he was hovering over Phillip's seemingly lifeless body, his black gloves were covered in blood. "Jay, are you alright?" Hailey came up to Jay, worry spread across her face, inspecting his body with her eyes for any signs of injury.

"I'm fine Hailey don't worry." Jay reassured a worried Hailey, he wanted to give her hug but didn't want to cover her in blood. "Voight, you might want to take care of him." Jay pointed to Phillip who was still handcuffed to the chair.

"Are you seeing this officers, this man attacked me for no reason." Phillip spoke up.

"You've got some nerves on you, you're luckily to still be alive. When you attacked Will Halstead you attacked all of us, so it's your choice now whether you want to leave this room alive or in a body bag." Voight threatened Phillip as he stood over him, Phillip soon shut up. "Call an ambulance for this scumbag." Voight continued.

"Jay go home, we will sort out his arrest and everything else, Hailey you go to." Voight ordered. The two detectives agreeing and heading home.

* * *

The drive back to Hailey's apartment was a quiet one, both of them waiting for the other to say something. It wasn't until they got home and relaxed on the couch that one of them spoke.

"I'm sorry Hailey, I couldn't stop myself." Jay looked towards Hailey sheepishly to gauge her reaction.

"I'm not angry Jay, that prick got what he deserved. I was just worried about you, you could've at least told me what you were doing." Hailey softly spoke.

"I know I should've and I'm sorry that I didn't. As soon as Mouse told me where he was staying I just felt like I needed to end this. He attacked my brother and didn't want to get you involved in anything that could put you at risk." Jay explained. Jay motioned for Hailey to cuddle up close to him, something which she quickly obliged to. She was quickly tucked into the side of his body, her head resting on his chest.

"Do you remember what I said about the break room being the place where I feel in love with you?" Hailey broke the silence.

"Yeah." Jay replied hesitantly, unsure of where she was going with this.

"I think that was a lie, being in that break room only increased the need to be with you. I think the moment that I fell in love with you was during the case that involved Booth. The lengths that you went to during that case to make sure that I was safe was more than anyone has ever done for me before. I think I tried to push those feelings away because I was scared." Hailey explained.

"What were you scared of?" Jay questioned softly.

"I don't really know. I guess I was scared that you didn't feel the same way or something like that."

"Hails, I've loved you for ages. I wanted to tell you that on so many different occasions before but something always got in the way of that. But now we are together and I'm the happiest I've ever been in my life and that's all down to you." Jay spoke, Hailey blushing slightly hearing Jay's words.

"I love you Jay."

"I love you too Hails." Jay replied as he kissed her forehead. The two of them relaxing into one another.

Rojas arrived back at the apartment later that evening. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Jay and Hailey cuddled up together on the couch fast asleep. She covered the happy couple in a warm blanket before heading up to her bedroom, quickly falling asleep herself after an exhausting day.


	12. Future thoughts

**Hi guys welcome back, sorry about the longer wait for this chapter, I wanted to get it up earlier however I've been busy this week so that delayed this a little.**

**I know I say this every ****time but thank you once again to everyone that read and left feedback on the last chapter, it means a lot to me seeing that people are enjoying this.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

The week that followed Will's attack had been a pretty quiet one for everyone involved. Jay had been acting a little differently all week, he seemed distracted when at work and Hailey knew that this was because he was worried about his brother. Hailey gave him a little space and waited for him to come to her, in the meantime this gave Hailey and Rojas time to plan about moving houses. They decided they would move her stuff out and Jay's stuff in on the Sunday coming up.

Sunday rolled up pretty quickly, Jay had been feeling better over the last couple of days, Will had been released from hospital and was on the mend. He was really excited to be moving in with Hailey, even though they had been living together for a while now, to be officially moving in together was another step in the right direction in his life.

"Jay I swear you've got more guns in this apartment than anything else." Hailey chuckled as the whole of Jay's belongings out of his apartment fit into a couple of boxes, and most of those were full of clothes.

"Why is your apartment so bare Jay?" Rojas questioned.

"I don't like getting to attached to an apartment I guess." Jay replied, the two woman nodding in understanding.

They continued packing up Jay's belongings, Jay was leaving the majority of the furniture in the apartment for Rojas to have. He had pretty plain furniture and he much preferred the furniture in Hailey's apartment, Rojas had tried to get him to leave the big flat screen TV that Jay had installed in his apartment but that was the one thing that Jay was adamant on taking with him.

Hailey and Jay were finishing off in his bedroom, Hailey was searching under his bed when a sliver metal box caught her attention, the box wasn't very big but it looked worn and had a bullet hole in the side. "Jay what's this?" Hailey questioned as she lifted the box onto the bed.

"That's my box where I store my most precious belongings." Jay smiled back as he sat down beside her and opened the box.

There wasn't to many things in the box, his dog tags were in there as well as a few photos of him and Mouse, ranging from them as small children to them suited up in full battle gear. There were a couple of photos of him and the intelligence unit dating back to enforce Hailey's arrival. One of the photos had Nadia in it, Jay explained to Hailey the back story of Nadia and what had happened to her in New York.

Hailey concentrated on one of the photos out of the box, Jay and Mouse were in it, they had just graduated their Rangers training camp and they were both hugging their mothers in the photo. "Is that you and your mom Jay?" Hailey questioned, treading lightly as this was a emotional subject for Jay.

"Yeah, that was on my graduation day from training camp, she was the only person from my family to come to my graduation. That's Mouse with his mom as well."

"When's this one from?" Hailey questioned as she found another photo of his mom and him hugging.

"That was from when I was about to leave for my first deployment, once again she was the only person to come and say goodbye." Jay replied. "I've got a new photo to put in here now." Jay continued as he smiled at Hailey.

"Let's see it." Hailey responded, looking back at Jay with a little confusion on her face.

Jay handed her the photo, it was on them cuddled up on the couch fast asleep in each other's arms, Hailey's head resting against Jay's chest. "When's this from Jay?" Hailey spoke as she smiled at the photo.

"Last week after we fell asleep on the couch, Rojas took it when she got home and sent it me the other day. I thought it was perfect to put in my memory box."

"You're right, it is perfect, I love you." Hailey replied, she couldn't take her eyes off the photo.

The moment was broken by the sound of their phones buzzing, indicating they had a new case. Both of them grumbled in frustration, their moving day was now delayed because the criminals of Chicago couldn't take a day off. They two left with Rojas left for the station, the three of them hoping for a quick and easy case.

* * *

It was the day after, the case they were on was moving slowly, no major leads and everyone was frustrated with the lack of action. Jay had managed to get away from the station for a little while to go and see Will, he hadn't seen him since he had been discharged.

"Hi Natalie, how's he doing?" Jay greeted Natalie as she let him in to her apartment.

"He seems to be doing alright, his injuries are healing up nicely but I think he's getting frustrated that he can't go back to work yet." Natalie replied as they shared a quick hug.

Will was sitting on the sofa watching something on the TV, his wounds had healed up pretty quickly, and the nasty wound on the side of his head was almost invisible now. He still had significant bruising around his face though, he had two black eyes and a few small cuts on his face.

"Hey Will, how you feeling?" Jay questioned as he joined his brother on the couch.

"Pretty good to be fair, concussion has now subsided but my ribs are still bloody killing me."

"I'm heading out to do some shopping Will, I'll see you in a bit." Natalie shouted from the door of her apartment.

"How's she dealing with all of this?" Jay questioned.

"I'm not sure really, she hides it well but I think she's really shaken up by the whole thing. I don't really know what to do to help her though, I've been comforting her and assuring her that I'm fine but I know that she's not doing too good."

"I don't really have any ideas to give you, my situation with Hailey was different too yours, by the time you took me of the ventilator she had managed to get most of her emotions out. You just need to keep being there for her I guess, that's what I've been doing for Hailey." Jay admitted honestly.

"How's things going between you and Hailey anyway?" Will questioned.

"It's going really well, I'm happier than I've ever been, she's absolutely perfect. We're moving in together as well." Jay responded to his brother, Jay's face lighting up when he spoke about Hailey.

"That's great news Jay, when did this happen?"

"We agreed to do this a couple of weeks ago, we were cleaning out my apartment yesterday but when got a new case so we'll finish it off after that. Rojas is moving into my apartment so it will be nice to get some privacy with Hailey."

They were interrupted by a text from Mouse, they had found a location for the suspect in their case so Jay headed off quickly.

* * *

"Right everyone listen up, the house were raiding belongs to Darren Rodgers, he's the prime suspect in the home invasion yesterday morning. He's got a long history of an armed robberies and is known to shoot at the police so everyone watch out, this guy is armed and dangerous. Atwater and Rojas cover the back, don't enter the house but just watch for any runners. Everyone clear?" Voight explained the plan, everyone nodding in agreement.

They approached the house careful and slowly, this guy was no stranger to altercations with the police so they didn't take any risks. Atwater and Rojas branched off and headed for the back, the rest of the team headed for the front door and waited for the signal from Atwater that they were in position.

"Chicago PD." Jay yelled as he kicked down the door. As they entered the property they were meant with the stairs straight away. Jay signalled for the others to clear the downstairs of the house while he cleared upstairs. The first room he entered upstairs was a small bedroom, he looked through the room, clearing all of the possible hiding places he could see. He was just about to leave when he heard something moving from the area where the closet was.

Jay carefully approached the closet, his hand gripping his pistol in anticipation. As he approached the closet there was another noise, Jay was getting a little nervous now for what could be behind the closet door. As he slowly opened the door he was surprised at what he found. There was a little boy, he couldn't be much older than 6 or 7, curled up in a ball on the floor. Jay quickly holstered his pistol, releasing the boy wasn't a threat.

"Hi there buddy, my name's Jay, I'm a police officer, are you okay?" Jay spoke softly as he kneeled down in front of the boy. The boy looked back at Jay, he had a scared look on his face, his hands were shaking slowly. The boy didn't responded to Jay and stayed in the same position.

"You're safe little guy, can you tell me your name?" Jay pushed carefully. The boy's hand looked like they were about to stop shaking, the look on his face had softened slightly. It looked like he was just about to speak but a loud pop sounded from close to them, he instantly curled back up into a tight ball, his hands were shaking vigorously. Jay slammed the bedroom door shut and got his gun at the ready once again.

"Guys I'm in the north east corner bedroom, nobody enter." Jay spoke quietly into his radio.

"Jay, are you ok?" Hailey's voice instantly sounded on his radio.

"Yeah I'm good, I've found a little boy up here and he's scared to death, I'm trying to speak to him so I don't want anybody else in here. I haven't cleared the other rooms yet so someone get up here now." Jay demanded into his radio.

Jay turned his attention back to the small child. "Don't worry you're safe, that was my friends I was just speaking to. Can you tell me your name?" Jay spoke quietly, flashing a small warming smile at the child.

Once again the small boy's hands slowly stopped shaking, the scared look on his face seemed to slowly disappear and he finally spoke for the first time. "Alex." Was all the little boy said, he sounded very scared and nervous.

"It's nice to meet you Alex, can you come out..." Jay was cut off by a hail of bullets that pierced through the walls of the bedroom. The sound of the automatic gunfire was deafening. Jay quickly moved closer to the boy, protecting from the bullets by covering him with his body. The little boy once again was shaking and he slowly started crying. Jay could hear the crackle of the bullets wiz by his head and smash the bedroom window.

The bullet storm quickly subsided as a familiar sound of pistols sounded throughout the house. Jay was still holding onto the boy, his crying was muffled by Jay's vest as he held him close to his body. The silence was broken by a familiar voice. "Jay are you okay? Jay please respond." Hailey was shouting down the radio.

Jay adjusted slightly enabling him to access his radio, still holding the boy close. "We're Fine Hailey, don't worry." Jay reassured her down the radio.

"Hey buddy are you okay?" Jay questioned as he searched for any possible injuries on the little boy. The boy nodded at Jay, his crying now stopping. "You're safe Alex, I've got you. I know you're scared but can you come out of there, we need to get you to somewhere safe." Jay continued softly.

"Ok." Alex responded quietly as he slowly inched his way out of the closet. As Alex stood up in front of Jay, Jay once again checked for any injuries.

"Alex, you are ok to go outside, I'll put you in my truck it's nice and warm in there." Jay was treading lightly with the scared boy, he had been in this situation a few times in the past and had become used to how to deal with small children. Alex just nodded his head in response.

"Guys, can you clear the way to my truck and hide all weapons. I've got the boy to agree to come to my truck but I don't want anything to scare him anymore." Jay spoke quietly into the radio. Voight agreed and quickly cleared everyone out of the way, making a clear path to Jay's truck.

Jay exited the room carrying Alex down to his truck, all of the police had hidden out of the way. Jay opened the back door to his truck and placed Alex down in the seat. "Do you want some food and water Alex?" Jay questioned, he was meant with another nod from Alex. Jay quickly got a couple of chocolate bars and a bottle of water for Alex that he kept stored in his bag. He closed the back door of his truck, leaving Alex for a minute to speak to Hailey and Voight.

"How's he doing?" Hailey spoke as she gave Jay a big cuddle in front of Voight.

"Physically he's alright but he's really scared, I'm not sure how old he is but he can't be any older than 6 or 7." Jay replied.

"Have you got anything out of him?" Voight questioned.

"No only his name, I just about managed to get him to talk before the hail of bullets ripped the room to shreds. He hasn't said anything since but I think I've managed to get him to trust me."

"Ok, take him back to the station and see if you can get anything more out of him. Platt has been in touch with DCFS and they will send someone to the station to take care of the boy but I'm not sure when that'll be." Voight informed Jay as he left to sort out the crime scene.

"Are you ok baby?" Hailey spoke sounding upset, see was on the verge of tears.

"Hey don't get upset, I'm fine, you don't have to worry." Jay comforted her as he wrapped his arms around her in a big cuddle, giving her forehead a quick kiss.

"When I heard those bullets go off and then the silence on the radio I was so scared. I thought you had been shot again." Hailey whispered against Jay's chest, a few tears trickling down her cheeks.

"I'm good Hails, I'm sorry I didn't respond straight away, I was checking Alex for any injuries." Jay spoke softly, running his hand up and down her back.

"I love you Jay, I don't know what I'd do without you." Hailey replied, sounding a little more relaxed.

"I'm not going anywhere Hails, I love you." Jay smiled at her as she lifted her head finally, the two of them sharing a quick kiss.

* * *

Jay and Hailey travelled back to the station together in Jay's truck, Jay reluctantly let Hailey drive his truck as he sat in the back next to Alex. On the journey back Jay had managed to Alex to open up a little more. It turned out that he was Darren Rodger's son but Alex wasn't supposed to be there, his mom had full custody of Alex after his dad had assaulted his mom and robbed her new boyfriend a couple of years ago. His dad was allowed to see Alex but under supervision but he had picked Alex up from school, making up that his mother was late and he needed to pick him up.

Once back Jay and Alex headed up to the break room, Jay making Alex something to eat. Alex was now comfortably speaking freely to Jay now. "What's your favourite football team Alex?" Jay questioned after finding out Alex was a big football fan.

"Chiefs, there my favourite team. Patrick Mahomes is good and I like him so I support the chiefs." Alex responded excitedly, he loved talking about football.

"You disappoint me Alex, I'm a bears fan." Jay chuckled

"Bears are rubbish, they didn't even get to the Super Bowl. The chiefs did so haha." Alex laughed back at Jay.

"I can't believe you said the bears are rubbish." Jay joked, he was pretending to be shocked, an over exaggerated look on his face which earned a laugh from Alex.

"What do you want to be when you're older Alex?" Jay asked after a little more football chat.

"Policeman or firefighter." Alex replied.

"What made you want to choose those?"

"I want to help people, like you did today, you helped me so I want to be like you."

"Chicago would be a better place with you out there helping people Alex, you were really brave today and we need brave people like you helping people." Jay smiled back at the young boy.

* * *

Since getting back Hailey was slowly getting angrier and angrier. She was angry that no one was up there to protect Jay, she had trusted others to protect Jay and yet he had nearly been shot by a person known for violence. She was so scared about losing Jay, she had never felt like this for a person before and the thought of him being hurt scared Hailey every time they went on duty.

She was sorting out her gear when the rest got back to the district, the anger that had been building up was about to boil over. "What the fuck happened back there." Hailey shouted at Ruzek and Burgess when they came into view. They were the ones supposed to be covering Jay.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ruzek glared back at a very angry Hailey.

"You didn't do your job, Jay called out for someone to help him and protect him and yet he nearly got ripped to shreds by a hail of bullets. He was nearly killed because of you." Hailey accused Ruzek, she knew she was overstepping but she couldn't stop herself.

"You can't blame me that's ridiculous, the person he was aiming at was me and what do you expect me to do, Jay wasn't the only one getting shot at, I was the person he was aiming at. A bullet missed my head by a couple of inches and I fired back as soon as I could so before to blame me make sure you know what you're talking about." Ruzek fired back as he stormed out of the room.

Hailey felt bad for blaming Ruzek but she couldn't help her emotions, she left the room with the others left in shock at what had just happened. She went upstairs and was instantly cheered up by the sight of Jay and Alex. They were sitting together in the break room laughing and joking with each other while watching football on his phone. Seeing Jay with children had always put Hailey in a good mood in the past but now it was even more pleasing.

"Hey how are you doing, that was a bit uncharacteristic of you down there." Rojas spoke as she joined Hailey watching Jay and Alex through the window of the break room. Rojas was the probably the person Hailey was closest to now after living together for a while, she would consider Rojas her best friend.

"I'm fine, I was just really scared when those gunshots went off. I know I shouldn't have gone off on Ruzek but I couldn't stop myself." Hailey replied honestly, she trusted Rojas so she would open up to her freely.

"I get you, you two have been through so much so I can't even imagine how hard it is for you when he's in danger." Rojas gave Hailey a warming smile.

"Yeah it is really hard, I get scared every time we go out on duty. It's not that I don't trust him, I trust him more than anyone, he's the best shooter I've ever seen, some of the shots I've seen him do are ridiculous. But I love him so much that if anything were to happen to him again I don't know what I'd do." Hailey replied as the two of them continued watching Jay and Alex laugh together.

"Have you ever thought about it?" Rojas broke the silence, earning a very confused look from Hailey.

"Thought about what?"

"Having a baby with Halstead." Rojas responded, Hailey was shocked by the question.

"Yeah I have thought about it recently. Obviously we've only just moved in together but I have been thinking about it." Hailey replied, a big giddy smile forming on Rojas's face.

"He seems like he'd be a great dad and you would definitely be a great mom."

"He'd certainly be a great dad, you saw today how he was with Alex, how quickly he gained his trust. Every case in the past involving children he's been great with them as well."

"If you two do have a baby they would certainly be a good looking kid." Rojas claimed, Hailey just chuckling in response.

Alex's mom and a DCFS representative arrived a little while later, Alex was sad to be leaving Jay. He had enjoyed spending time with Jay, laughing and joking with him was a complete contrast to what he was like hours ago when Jay found him in a closet, absolutely scared to death.

Jay had also enjoyed spending time with Alex, it was a different but enjoyable experience at work. He was also really happy that he had inspired someone to want to become a cop or first responder because of something he had done.

* * *

Voight gave the unit the rest of the day off and the next day. Tensions were running high in the unit after Hailey and Adam's little bust up. The shooting at the house of Darren Rodgers had shaken Hailey up a little more than expected, nothing had changed in their relationship however this event seemed to mean more now that they were in the process of moving in together. The tension in the unit was quickly got rid of as Hailey apologised and brought Adam a drink at Molly's that evening.

On their day off Hailey, Jay and Rojas finished moving Jay's stuff out and Rojas's stuff in. Rojas was happy to have her own place now, she was also really happy for Hailey and Jay, she was happy to have witnessed their relationship develop but realised they now need their privacy without her prying eyes watching them.

That evening Hailey and Jay were on a high, the events of yesterday were forgotten to some extent and they were both so happy to be living together officially.

Jay settled down a thin blue box in front of them on the coffee table. "What's in there Jay?" Hailey questioned.

"It's an expensive bottle of whiskey that Will brought me for Christmas last year. I only get it out on special occasions and today has been a special today so let's celebrate." Jay responded as he fetched two glasses and poured two healthy portions for them.

"Here's to our first day officially living together and you being the most perfect woman on this earth." Jay spoke with a big cheesy grin on his face earning a chuckle from Hailey. They clinked their glasses together and slowly slipped on the amber liquid.

"Have you ever thought about having a baby before?" Hailey asked as she wanted to see Jay's reaction.

"Yeah I've always wanted to have a child, I've never found the right person to have baby with in the past so it's never really been something I've thought about often. But you are the right person, you're the first person I've wanted to be the mother of my children." Jay replied, Hailey blushing hearing the end of Jay's words. "What about you?"

"Yeah of course I do, I guess I've been in the same boat as you in the past, there hasn't been anyone that I've wanted to settle down with and start I family with. I think that's why I got so emotional about what happened yesterday, I've finally found someone that I wanted to start a family with and you were in danger, it really scared me." Hailey's voice trailed off the more she continued, even thinking about Jay in danger was enough to make Hailey upset. Jay moved closer to Hailey and wrapped his arm around her, comforting her.

"Trust me Hailey I get nervous every time we go out but the one thing that calms me down is that we have each other's back." Jay comforted Hailey. She relaxed into his body, resting her head against his chest.

"Would you want a girl or boy first?" Hailey questioned after a few moments.

"A girl." Jay responded instantly, Hailey looking curiously up at him. "I want a little baby girl that looks like you, plus I kinda want to have a little girl I can treat like a princess. What about you?" Jay continued, Hailey's lips forming into a big smile.

"I don't mind, as long as I have a perfect little family I'm happy." Hailey replied.

"That sounds perfect to me, but I would love a little girl."

"I bet you would do background checks on every boy she met up with." Hailey chuckled.

"Oh yeah of course I would, I wouldn't want my princess hanging around with a bad apple, I bet you would do the same." Hailey just smirking in response.

"I can't wait to have a family together, I love you more than anything."

"I love you too Hails."


	13. That felt so good

**Welcome back everyone, once again I'm sorry for the long wait between Chapters, I've had a few things going on in the last couple of weeks but now they're all sorted and now I should be able to produce chapters quicker.**

**Thank you again for the feedback on the previous chapter. It was probably my favourite chapter that I've written so far so I'm glad that people enjoyed it.**

**Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! :)**

* * *

It was a freezing cold day in Chicago, ice covered the roads causing absolute chaos and bringing the roads to a standstill. The winter in Chicago had been pretty good so far but I felt like absolute hell today, everyone was hoping for a quiet day in the warmth of the district however that probably wasn't going to happen.

Jay and Hailey arrived together wrapped up in their big winter jackets. "Halstead there's someone in the office that wants to see you." Platt spoke out as the two detectives came into view.

"Oh ok thanks." Jay replied a little surprised, he wasn't expecting anyone so he had no idea who it could be. Jay shared a quick hug with Hailey before she made her way upstairs.

Jay opened the door to the small office and his face instantly lit up when seeing who had come into see him. "Alex how you doing buddy?" Jay spoke as Alex ran up to him and gave him a big hug, his mom sitting in the chair smiling at the two.

"I'm great policeman Jay, I made something for you." Alex replied excitedly. Alex quickly ran over to the desk and picked up a card that he made for Jay. The card had a picture of Jay and Alex next to each other with 'Thank You' written in big letters across the top of the card. "Do you like it? If you don't I can make you a better on." Alex continued, a little worried look on his face as Jay hadn't said anything yet.

"I love it buddy, thank you so much. I'm going to put it on my desk so I'll always be able to see it." Jay replied, Alex jumping up and down on the spot celebrating that jay liked his card.

"I'm sorry if were disturbing you from anything but as soon as we got home from the police station the other day Alex wanted to make you something to say thank you. We came by the other day but you weren't here and Alex really wanted to stop by again to give it to you in person." Alex's mom spoke from her position in the chair.

"It's no trouble really, seeing Alex has been a perfect start to my week." Jay replied, smiling back at Alex's mom. Jay's phone buzzed in his pocket signalling there was a new case to solve, Jay feeling a little disappointed as he wanted to spend more time with Alex.

"Alex didn't you have something else to tell Jay." Alex's mom pushed.

"Oh yeah, at school I'm meant to do some work on my hero and I was hoping that I could do it on you policeman Jay."

"Of course you can do it on me buddy. I'm sorry I've got to go back to work but you can stop by another time and do whatever you need to complete your work. Thanks for stopping by Alex, it's really great to see you." Jay replied. Alex gave Jay another hug before leaving the district.

* * *

"Right Halstead and Atwater you're entering through the front door with me. Ruzek and Burgess cover the back, this guy is known to run so keep a close eye on the exits." Voight explained the raid plan on the known drug dealer's apartment.

The team got in their positions and Atwater kicked in the door, Jay and Atwater quickly cleared the ground floor, finding evidence of the drugs that they were chasing. As they edged there way upstairs, the suspect flew past them and hoped out of a window. Jay quickly followed after him running across the rooftops of the houses.

Just as Jay was about tackle the suspect, Jay's right foot landed on a patch of ice on the roof. Jay instantly lost his footing and fell of the roof. Luckily for Jay the rooftop wasn't that high so his fall was only a small one onto a patch of frozen grass.

"Jay are you ok?" Atwater questioned as he rushed over to Jay.

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry. The only thing that's hurt is my ego." Jay chuckled as he picked himself up off the floor. He was definitely going to feel the effects of this over the next few days but nothing was badly injured.

"Now I know that you're ok, oh my god that was hilarious, don't worry everyone is going to find out about this. Only if I had caught that on video, you would never hear the end of this." Atwater was almost crying in laughter, Jay joining in with him as he couldn't help but laugh.

"Jay you can dodge bullets, knives and any other weapons yet you can't dodge a small bit of ice." Atwater continued, a couple of tears actually forming on his face now as he was laughing so hard. When the others joined they joined in with Atwater laughing at Jay, Jay joined in with the light hearted banter as he would be the first one to dish it out when it happened to someone else.

The team made their way back to the station, Atwater teasing Jay the whole way back as he rode with Jay. When they got back to the station, the others quickly made their way upstairs, Jay trailing behind the others as he was now starting to feel the aches and pains from the fall.

"Where's Jay?" Hailey questioned as Atwater, Ruzek and Burgess arrived in the bullpen.

"He's making his way upstairs don't worry, it might take him a little while though." Atwater chuckled, Hailey sending him a confused glare.

Jay slowly hobbled up into the bullpen heading in the direction of his chair. Hailey instantly rushed over to him helping him to his chair, Jay looked fine but she was still worried, anytime Jay would get injured really scared her. Jay slowly inched his way into his seat, breathing out a sigh of relief when he found a comfortable position.

"Are you ok babe?" Hailey questioned a little nervously, she was sitting in front of him on his desk.

"Yeah I'm good, the only thing that's hurt is my ego." Jay reassured her, taking her hand in his. Atwater, Ruzek and Burgess were quietly laughing between themselves behind them.

"Ok I've gotta hear this story, what happened Jay?" Hailey continued as she felt she was missing out on a funny story.

"We kicked in the door and as we made our way upstairs the suspect bolted. Because I'm the most physically fit and fastest." Jay chuckled as he looked over to Ruzek and Atwater who were still laughing. "I was the one who had to chase the suspect across the icy roof, I was just about to tackle him when my foot landed on a patch of ice and it ended up with me face planting the floor." Jay continued, Hailey couldn't help but start laughing as well.

"You should've have seen it Hailey, it was like it was in slow motion. One minute he's running after the suspect, the next he's on his arse with his tail between his legs." Atwater spoke out as he was still laughing, he was almost in tears again.

"What am I going to do with you Jay?" Hailey chuckled as she turned back to face Jay.

Jay moved up in his chair, he moved closer to Hailey so he was just a few inches away from her. "I can think of a couple of things to could do." Jay whispered into her ear, he had a cheeky grin on his face.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Jay, were at work but I'm sure that can be arranged this evening." Hailey responded, her voice just above a whisper. She quickly lowered her head to Jay's, sharing a quick kiss before returning to her desk.

The unit finished off the finer details of their latest case. Jay's body was slowly started to ache more and more the longer the day went on, even though it was going to be a short lived pain it was really annoying Jay.

"So, who's down for Molly's this evening?" Ruzek called out as they finished for the day. Atwater, Burgess, Mouse and Rojas quickly agreeing to familiar routine after finishing off a case.

"What about you Jay, you coming along or are you too embarrassed to show your face." Atwater chuckled, earning a glare and a small chuckle from Jay.

"I'm going to give it a miss tonight, a hot slower and bed is calling out for me. Plus I'll let you have your moment and tell the only embarrassing story you have on me to everyone." Jay fired back.

"Oh trust me, everyone is going to hear about this." Atwater replied as he started walking down the stairs with the others.

* * *

It was later in the evening, Jay was feeling a little better, the long hot shower he had doing some good for his aching body. He wasn't feeling good enough to go out though, he was a little disappointed he couldn't go out with everyone else, a night of light hearted banter sounding good to him.

Jay was lying on the bed on his phone when Hailey made her way out of the bathroom after just finished having a shower. She was only wearing her lace panties and the matching bra, as Jay looked up at her his jaw dropped to the floor at her beauty. The dark blue colored lace was quickly becoming Jay's favourite color.

"Like what you see?" Hailey teased as she saw Jay staring at her body. She made her way towards the bed stopping just before it, a few inches away from Jay. Jay quickly wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her down to his lips as they shared a passionate kiss.

"What are your plans for this evening?" Hailey questioned as they pulled away from his lips.

"I'm just going to stay here and relax, I don't think my body is going to let me do anything else. You should go to Molly's though." Jay replied, his arms still locked around Hailey's waist.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go have a few drinks with everyone, I'll be up waiting for you when you get back." Jay smiled back at her, they shared another quick kiss. Hailey pulled away from Jay's arms and snatched his phone away from him, she had a cheeky look on her face as she meet Jay's eyes.

Hailey stepped back from the bed and took a few photos on Jay's phone of her in her lace underwear. Jay was sitting on the bed with a big smile on his face at the sight of Hailey in just her underwear. He had never seen a woman more beautiful than Hailey was right this moment. Hailey threw his phone back at him and Jay quickly looked through the photos, his was getting turned on just looking briefly at the photos.

Jay quickly pulled Hailey back in for another kiss, she chuckled slightly as she could fell Jay's growing desire for her pressing against her. "They're for just in case you get lonely without me and need to relieve some pressure." Hailey whispered against Jay's lips, before pulling away from him once again, going to get ready for her night at Molly's.

* * *

It was bouncing at Molly's, everyone was in a good mood and the bar was busy. When Hailey arrived at Molly's she was feeling good and was thoroughly enjoying herself, but the more time that passed by the more she was missing Jay. Ever since they had become a couple they had spent all of the time together, it was something that Hailey loved. Even though it had only been a couple of hours since leaving Jay, she didn't feel herself when she wasn't with Jay.

Hailey resorted to getting drunk to try and put Jay to her back of her mind and try and enjoy herself. She was sat at the bar, a continuous flow of shots being drunk, when a man approached her. The man was defiantly drunk but he seemed like a decent guy.

"Hey there beautiful, can I buy you another drink." The man tried to flirt with Hailey.

"Sure, I'll have another large whiskey and a shot of vodka." Hailey replied, she wasn't entertaining the man's flirting but she was using him to get another drink.

Hermann served up Hailey's order, in the process throwing Hailey a confused look as he knew her and Jay were together. The man had ordered the same as Hailey, before he could neck his shot Hailey snatched it from him and downed both hers and his shot at the same time.

"Damn, you aren't here to mess about are you? My kind of girl." The male continued flirting, Hailey was now getting annoyed of the man's presence.

"No offence you're not my kind of guy." Hailey snapped back, trying to send the message she wasn't interested.

"How do you know sweetheart, you never know I could surprise you." The male responded as he inched closer to Hailey.

"You're not my type because you not, a super-hot ex-ranger turned police officer. So you better back off before my boyfriend gets here because he really doesn't like anybody getting close to me. So if you want to leave here without a broken nose you're going to back off." Hailey fired back, she probably was being a little over the top but Hailey really didn't care.

When the male backed off Hailey retreated to the bathroom, as she entered the room she slowly slide down the wall and started crying in a ball on the floor. She was missing Jay so much and the alcohol she had consumed only intensified those feelings.

Hailey was quickly joined by Kim, who had been watching the whole interaction between Hailey and the male. When she saw Hailey retreat to the bathroom she was instantly worried that something had happened. "Hailey's what's the matter, did that man do something to you?" Kim questioned nervously as she joined Hailey on the floor, she quickly scanned Hailey for anything that seemed out of place.

"No he didn't do anything wrong, I just miss Jay, it's not the same without him here." Hailey replied, her voice barely above a whisper as she continued sobbing. Kim rested her head against Hailey's shoulder as she quietly comforted Hailey, slowly circling Hailey's back with her hand.

"Do you want me to call Jay and get him to come and pick you up?" Kim asked softly, Hailey just slowly nodding her head in response.

* * *

Around 20 minutes had passed since Kim found Hailey on the floor on the bathroom crying. Kim had called Jay to come and get her and that instantly calmed Hailey knowing that Jay was on his way. She had moved out of the bathroom and was now situated at a table, Hailey was drifting in and out of sleep at the table.

Hailey felt a hand softly stroke her arm and the soft sound of Jay's voice rung through her ears. Quickly realising who it was Hailey instantly perked up, she quickly wrapped her arms around Jay and when she felt his arms wrap around her she felt safe and comfortable, her tiredness had now disappeared.

"Come on Hails, let's go home." Jay softly spoke as he pulled back from Hailey, Hailey instantly groaning in frustration as she missed the close contact.

On the way home Hailey had fallen asleep in the passenger seat. Jay kept looking over to her and was met by a cute sight, Hailey always looked cute when she was asleep and the cute quiet snores she let out melted Jay's heart.

Jay was concentrating on the road when he felt Hailey's soft hand start rubbing the inside of his thigh, she was dangerously close to his member. "Hailey." Jay groaned as she softly brushed her hand across his crotch before stopping her movements. She chuckled quietly when she heard jay breath out a sigh of relief.

Luckily for Jay Hailey didn't repeat her actions again while he was driving. As they made their way into their home Hailey started kissing Jay hungrily, she needed him, she was desperate to feel his touch.

"Hailey stop baby, you're drunk. This doesn't feel right." Jay spoke as he pulled back from Hailey's advances. Hailey once again groaning in frustration.

"Jay please, I'm not drunk, I'm just slightly tipsy. I want you Jay, I need you." Hailey pleaded, she knew that Jay didn't want to take advantage of her but she didn't care, she just wanted him.

"I want you too baby but I don't want to take advantage of you. Now let's get you to bed and I'll join you after I've had another shower, my body is getting sore again." Jay softly spoke as he gave Hailey a quick kiss before leading her up to the bedroom. She respected what Jay had done but I didn't mean she agreed with it.

As Jay disappeared for his shower Hailey still couldn't shake the feeling in her body, she was horny, she needed to relieve some pressure. Hailey slowly stripped her clothes off, she was left in just her blue lace underwear. She laid down on her bed and her hand instantly moved down her body. She slowly started rubbing her clit through her panties. She knew that if Jay found her like this that he would give her what she desperately wanted.

* * *

Jay had just finished his shower, once again it had done the trick as his body felt much better. As he opened the door to the bedroom, the sight that presented itself in front of him was breath taking. Hailey was lying on the bed, her head thrown back against her pillow, the only piece of clothing that was left on her body was her panties. This was like a dream to Jay.

Jay quickly his way onto the bed, he grabbed hold of her wrist, stopping the movements on her clit. "Jay please." Hailey groaned out in frustration.

"You just relax baby." Jay softly spoke as he started lightly kissing her neck, Hailey moving her head to the side giving Jay greater access to her neck. He continued his soft kisses for a few more moments, he sensed Hailey was getting a little impatient and needed more.

Jay's hand slowly moved down her body, he dipped his hand underneath her lace panties and slowly started circling her clit with his fingers. His touch was light, he wanted to drag this out for as long as he could, he wanted to make Hailey feel good.

Hailey had lost control of her body as Jay slowly increased his pace on her clit. He was still moving slowly but the pleasure that she was feeling was unbelievable. Her moans were getting louder and louder as he was pushing her towards her orgasm.

Jay moved his lips from her neck to her breasts, he ran his tongue around her nipple, not actually touching the hard bud. After a few moments of teasing his softly started sucking on her nipple. Jay gently tugged on the bud with his teeth and this was the moment that pushed Hailey over the edge. She let out a loud moan as she came hard, the pleasure of Jay's movements ripping through her body.

Just as she relaxed from her orgasm she felt Jay's weight lift and her panties were swiftly pulled off of her body. Hailey's head was still planted on her pillow and her eyes closed as she waited for Jay's touch. She gasped and let out a loud moan as she felt Jay's tongue push through her wet folds, the feeling of Jay's tongue on her topped the previous feeling on Jay's hands.

Once again Jay was moving slowly, his movements were precise, he made sure he hit her in all the right places. Jay continued slowly guiding his tongue through her folds, he could tell by the sounds that Hailey was realising that she was enjoying this so much, the sounds of her moans was something Jay wanted to her for the rest of his life.

Jay moved his attention to her clit, this time was wasn't going to be slow. He sucked hard on her clit, while at the same time he thrusted two fingers inside of her hot center. He curled his fingers up, hitting her G-spot with pinpoint accuracy. Hailey's moans were louder than ever, the whole street was probably woken up by her moans.

The feeling on Jay's tongue on her clit and his fingers thrusting in and out of her was too much for Hailey to handle. She had once again lost complete control of her body. "I'm...so...close...baby." Hailey moaned, Jay took this as a challenge as he further increased his pace on her body.

Hailey was instantly pushed over the edge, her body was on fire as she came harder than the previous orgasm. Jay continued his movements to prolong her orgasm and after a few moments she relaxed into the softness of the mattress. Jay stood up on his knees, towering over her as he sucked his fingers clean of her juices. Hailey let out a small moan at the sight before pulling him down to her lips, tasting herself has she explored his mouth.

Pulling away from her lips, Jay settled down next to her, Hailey quickly cuddling up close to his body. "I don't I've ever came that hard before, that felt so good." Hailey admitted, still breathing heavily.

"I'm glad I gave you want you needed." Jay smiled back.

"You certainly did that, you went above and beyond what I needed." Hailey replied, still in shock from how good Jay just made her feel.

"I'm like to make my girl feel good. Plus you deserved that after the photos you took on my phone earlier." Jay softly spoke.

"Well I hope I don't have to do that again because I don't want to be away from you again."

"I don't want to be away from you either, but you can continue the photos if you like, I certainly won't be complaining." Jay chuckled, earning a small laugh from Hailey as well.

"I'm sure that's something that I can do for you. I love you Jay." Hailey replied.

"I love you too Hails, goodnight babe." Jay softly spoke as he turned out the lights, both of them quickly falling asleep in each other's arms.


	14. The 14th

**Hi guys welcome back.**

**This is another M-rated chapter. I couldn't write an Upstead Valentine's Day chapter without some Upstead sexy time. I hope you guys don't mind two M-rated chapters in a row.**

**Anyway I hope everyone enjoy this. :)**

* * *

Hailey woke up from a deep sleep in her favourite position. Her body was tucked into the side of Jay's body, her head resting on his chest, his arms were wrapped around her waist. The warmth of Jay's body made her feel safe and comfortable.

Hailey was really excited for the day ahead, it was her's and Jay's first Valentine's Day as a couple. Hailey in the past hadn't really made an effort for Valentine's Day but it was different with Jay. She had been excited for this day since they got together, even though they agreed they weren't going to do anything special she couldn't help but be excited.

Hailey had been awake for around 15 minutes and Jay had shown no sign of waking up, she decided she would wake him up with a little surprise. She untangled herself from his body and straddled him, sitting softly across his lower stomach.

Hailey slowly lowered her head down to Jay's neck and smothered Jay's neck with light wet kisses. Slowly she made her way up Jay's jaw continuing her assault and made her way to her final destination. During the times she had been with Jay, she had found a sensitive spot behind Jay's right ear, as she got to the area she slowly started kissing the area in addition slowly sucking on it as well, running her tongue along the area after that.

While Hailey was attacking Jay with kisses, Jay had woken up and he knew exactly what she was doing. However Jay didn't open his eyes and didn't move a muscle as he was enjoying this too much and didn't want Hailey to stop her actions. After a few minutes repeating her actions Hailey had her suspicions that Jay was awake and pulled away from Jay's neck. Hailey just sat there for a moment waiting for Jay's reaction.

Jay opened his eyes slowly as his lips formed into a big cheeky smile. "Well good morning beautiful, that was one hell of a show you just did there." Jay spoke cheekily.

"You were awake that whole time weren't you." Hailey chuckled as she playfully hit Jay's chest.

"Yes I was. Happy Valentine's Day Hails." Jay replied, the cheeky smile still on his face. Hailey lowered her head again, this time to Jay's lips as they shared a passionate kiss.

"I know we said that we weren't doing gifts but I got you a couple of small gifts." Hailey said as she hopped off the bed and got a small bag from down the side of the bed.

Jay opened the bag and pulled out two gifts. "Open this one first." Hailey continued as she pointed to a thin rectangle shaped box. Jay opened the box and pulled out an expensive bottle of whiskey that they loved. Hailey handed Jay the other gift, as Jay opened the box and moved the tissue paper out of the way his jaw dropped to the floor.

In the box was a dark blue lacy lingerie set, the small naughty underwear set left nothing for the imagination. Jay finally lifted his head to meet Hailey's eyes, she had a devilish look in her eyes. "I know that dark blue is your favourite colour on me." Hailey smiled as she moved closer to Jay.

"I can't wait to see you wear it and also I can't wait to take it off of you." Jay responded as the cheeky smile returned to his face. Jay pulled Hailey back down to his lips, sharing another passionate kiss.

"I've got my own little surprise for you, I know you said that you didn't really care what we did tonight, well I'm going to take you out for dinner." Jay spoke when they pulled away from one another.

"Where are we going?" Hailey questioned excitedly.

"You'll have to wait and see." Jay replied. Hailey groaning in frustration as she really wanted to know where they were going.

"What do you want me to wear?" Hailey further questioned.

"Well preferably nothing but I don't think that would be appropriate." Jay chuckled, Hailey laughed slightly as well. "Surprise me, I don't mind what you wear as you look beautiful regardless whatever you wear." Jay continued.

"I guess I better get planning then." Hailey smiled back. She already had an outfit in mind that Jay would love.

* * *

It was now the evening, Hailey was finishing off her makeup in the bathroom. She had decided on wearing a little black dress for this evening. The dress hugged closely to her body, showing off all of her curves. The deep V-neck of the dress and the backless design of the dress meant that wearing a bra wasn't an option, something she knew would tease Jay the whole night. She finished off her outfit with black high heels and a little makeup, making her eyes pop.

As Hailey exited the bathroom and her eyes settled on Jay they were both left speechless and each other's beauty. Jay was wearing a navy blue suit, his tight white shirt showing off his toned torso.

"Wow... you look absolutely stunning." Jay smiled as he took in her beauty. Hailey blushed slightly hearing Jay's compliment.

"You don't look to bad yourself." Hailey said as she walked close to Jay and they shared a quick kiss.

"We should get going before I change my mind on going out." Jay whispered against her lips, Hailey nodding in agreement.

They left their home in Jay's truck heading for downtown Chicago, traffic was light so the journey through Chicago was pretty quick. "Are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" Hailey asked from the passenger seat.

"We're going back to Marco's steakhouse, I asked him if we could have the same room so I thought that might be a nice surprise for you." Jay replied.

"Wow, reusing date locations Jay, couldn't you think of anything else?" Hailey teased as she chuckled quietly.

"Well if you don't want to go to the best steakhouse in Chicago I'm sure I can find a dirty burger joint for us." Jay joked back, Hailey punching his arm in response.

"Don't you dare." Hailey chuckled. "Seriously thank you Jay, this is perfect. This is the first Valentine's Day that I've been excited for and that's all down to you." Hailey continued.

They pulled up to the steakhouse a couple of moments later. After handing off his truck to the valet, the couple was shown to the private room by their server and quickly put their orders in. They took a moment to admire the view from the room, it looked out on the lake, not only was Jay's company beautiful but the setting of their date was also beautiful.

"What were your first impressions of me when you met me?" Hailey asked out of the blue.

"When you walked into that bank there was two things that popped into my mind. The first thing was I thought you were big headed, you walked into that bank and instantly ran you're mouth to Voight which probably wasn't the best idea." Jay chuckled, Hailey threw him a serious glare before she started laughing quietly. "The second thing I first thought was that you were really good looking, like seriously hot." Jay continued, Hailey blushing slightly.

"But early on when we became partners I realised you were completely different to the big headed detective that I met that day. Underneath that hard exterior you were the most caring person I had ever meant, even when I tried to push you away because I didn't want to listen to what you had to say you persisted with trying to help me and if you didn't do that I wouldn't be where I am right now. You pushed me to get help for the one thing that I had been trying to run from, my PTSD, and for that I am forever grateful." Jay confessed Hailey had got a little emotional hearing Jay's words, thinking back to the difficult times that Jay went through was something she tried to forget.

"That was probably the moment I realised that I loved you, when you helped me with my PTSD. Many people that realised that I needed help with my PTSD but you were the first person to actually act on it. You did it because you cared about me and you were worried for me, that's the type of person you are and that one of the main reasons why I love you." Jay smiled back at Hailey, who was trying to hold back a few tears.

"What about you, what were your first impressions of me?" Jay questioned.

"I couldn't really read you at the start, you were obviously going through a difficult time with Erin so I didn't really know what to think of you. But when we were partnered up the first thing I noticed was how good of a cop you were. As you opened up more I realised that you were one of the kindest and most caring person I had ever met. But the most important thing is that you would go to any length to protect me, especially in the Booth case. You probably saved my life in that case because of what you did, if you didn't go to the lengths that you went to protect me god only knows what booth could've done to me." Hailey spoke as her voice trailed off the longer she went on, that case will haunt her for the rest of her life.

"I'm really lucky to have you Jay, you've changed my life completely." Hailey smiled as she held on to Jay's hand.

"Trust me Hailey I'm the lucky one. When you came into my life I was spiralling, my personal life was faltering and that impacted my work life to some extent. Even though I continued spiralling with the incident at the day-care and the whole Camilla ordeal, you gave me hope that I could sort myself out. Without that glimmer of hope you showed me I wouldn't be here right now, sitting in this beautiful restaurant with the perfect woman." Jay spoke out honestly, Hailey once again getting a little emotional.

Their emotional chat was interrupted by the arrival of their food, both of them felt better after realising a few emotions. They were in their own little loved up bubble, they were stronger than ever as a partnership at work and as a couple.

* * *

After a little while they had finished their meal and we're heading back to Jay's truck. They both knew what had going to happen when they got home, the night was far from over. The little black dress that Hailey had been wearing had been teasing Jay all night and she was fully aware of that.

They were about 5 minutes away from home, the journey back had been a quiet one. Jay was concentrating on the road while Hailey was watching the hustle and bustle of Chicago pass by her passenger window. "I can't wait to rip that dress off you." Jay spoke in a cheeky tone, breaking the silence. Hailey just chuckled in response.

Jay pressed Hailey against a wall as soon as they entered their home, Jay had only just managed to take off his suit jacket before Hailey arms wrapped around his neck bringing down to her lips. Their kisses were hungry, their tongues battled for dominance as jay pressed his body against Hailey's pushing her back into the wall. Hailey's hands slowly undid the buttons on Jay's shirt, ripping the shirt off him as her hands started roaming his toned torso.

Jay pulled back a few moments later and Hailey took this as an opportunity to reveal a little surprise. "I've been a naughty girl tonight." Hailey managed to speak out as her breathing was heavy after their kiss. She once again had a devilish look in her eyes as she trapped her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Oh yeah... why's that?" Jay smiled back.

Hailey didn't reply with words, she grabbed hold of Jay's wrist and dipped it underneath her dress which had rolled up to her hips. Jay gasped when he found out she wasn't wearing any panties, he ran his finger along her opening slowly before slowly entering her with a finger. She was already wet and this turned on Jay even more.

Jay added another finger as he started thrusting in and out of her, increasing his pace as her moans filled the room. Jay's thumb slowly rubbed across her clit as his fingers worked their magic. Hailey's head was thrown back against the wall as Jay started kissing her neck, concentrating on the sensitive parts on her neck.

Hailey legs nearly gave way as she was pushed over the edge, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she saw the stars, she let out a series of loud moans. Jay loved seeing what he did to her, watching her come was probably his favourite thing to see. Jay continued thrusting in and out of her until he felt her relax, he brought his fingers up to his mouth but before he clean his fingers of her juices she grabbed hold of his wrist and sucked her own juices off his fingers. Jay moaned at the sight, when he didn't think she could get hotter that just topped it.

Hailey continued holding on to his wrist as she dragged him upstairs to their bedroom. Her hands quickly undid his belt and his suit pants and underwear were swiftly pushed to the floor. Hailey slowly wrapped her soft hands around his member and started pumping her hand up and down his cock.

Hailey slowly slide down to her knees and took him in her mouth. Jay let out a loud moan as he felt her suck him and lap her tongue around the head of his cock, every small moment drove Jay insane. Jay's hands moved to grip her hair as her head bobbed back and forth taking him deeper and deeper into her mouth.

The pleasure of Hailey's movements were pushing him quickly to his release. It took all of Jay's strength to manage to pull her off him, as she stood up of her knees she pushed Jay back against the bed, his back crashing against the mattress. Hailey quickly straddled his waist and their lips locked into another passionate kiss.

Hailey's hand wrapped around his member as she pulled away from his lips. Hailey rubbed his cock along her opening, paying extra attention to her clit, both of them released moans from friction. Jay found it hot who she was taking control of the situation.

Hailey lifted her hips and lined Jay's cock up with her entrance. She slowly lowered herself down onto his member, Hailey letting out a loud moan at the feeling of Jay's member filling her. She slowly started rolling her hips, Jay letting Hailey set the pace. Hailey continued rolling her hips hard and slow, each movement causing both of them moan loudly.

Jay's hand moved to Hailey's hips, gripping them tightly as he lifted her up and brought her down his length. The pace of her movements increased as Jay continued pulling her up and down on his cock. Jay removed his hands a few moments later as she began riding him on her own.

Hailey was getting closer and closer to her release as she continued riding Jay. She once again increased the pace of her movements, throwing her head back as the pleasure was taking over her body. "Jay I'm about to c..." Hailey was cut off as another wave of pleasure swept through her body as she came for the second time, letting out loud moans in the process.

Hailey collapsed against Jay's chest as she had lost all of her energy. Both of them took a few moments to catch their breath, as they did Jay flipped them over so Hailey was now on her back. Jay lowered his head to hers, sharing a quick kiss. "You ready for another round?" Jay whispered against her lips, Hailey nodding in response.

Jay started thrusting in and out of her, his thrusts were hard and fast. Hailey was moaning louder than ever before, this just spurring Jay on as he pounded into her with all his strength. Hailey's hands were digging into his shoulders, almost drawing blood. Hailey's legs wrapped around his waist allowing him to go deeper and deeper with each thrust.

"Give me one of your hand's Hails." Jay demanded, as she let one of her hand's fall from his shoulders Jay moved it to her clit. She quickly started rubbing her clit with her fingers while Jay moved his attention to her neck, he started sucking on her neck, intending on leaving a mark as a reminder of their night.

Hailey was rapidly being pushed towards another orgasm. The feeling of Jay's cock thrusting in and out of her and her fingers rubbing her sensitive clit was unbelievable, she had never felt this much pleasure during sex.

Jay was very close to his own release now, the feeling of Hailey's area tightening around his member with each thrust pushed him closer and closer to his release.

A few moments later Hailey let out a loud moan as she reached another orgasm, her walls clenched around Jay's cock and this pushed him to his release in sync with Hailey. Both of them rode out their own orgasm as Jay's pace slowed down completely.

Jay collapsed down next to Hailey as they both took a minute for their breathing to regulate. "Best Valentine's Day ever." Jay claimed as he turned over to look at a very worn out Hailey.

"I can't disagree with that. That's also the best sex I've ever had." Hailey muttered out in a strained voice, still trying to get her breath back. Jay nodding his head in agreement.

"Thank you so much for today Jay, I love you so much." Hailey continued.

"You deserved it Hails, you're an absolute angel. I'm so lucky to have you." Jay replied as he gave Hailey a quick kiss before wrapping his arms around her, cuddling up close to her. They both quickly fell asleep absolutely exhausted.


	15. Old wounds

**Hi guys, here's another chapter for you.**

**Thank you for all of the reviews on the last chapter. I'm really happy to see that you're all still enjoying reading this.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, this chapter is a bit of an emotional roller coaster for Jay so I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Jay and Hailey were woken by the sound of their phones buzzing away on their bedside tables. It was just after 6:30, not an unusual time for jay to be awake at. However Hailey was different, she definitely wasn't a morning person, Jay always found it funny when she woke up in a grumpy mood.

Jay and Hailey both shifted from their sleeping positions to grab their phones and read the new case they had received. "Can't these idiots just take a day off from killing each other and let me have a decent night's sleep." Hailey grumbled out in frustration.

Jay turned back to face Hailey and just smiled at the cute sight of his girlfriend. She was so cute when she woke up, the way she would curl up underneath the covers close to his body always brought a smile to his face. "You're funny when you're grumpy Hails." Jay chuckled, Hailey flashing him a small smile back.

"Why don't you stay in bed for a little longer then go and pick up Rojas. I'll head to the crime scene now and update you on what's going on." Jay continued.

"That sounds good." Hailey replied as she snuggled into the warmth of their bed.

"You better bring me coffee though, you know how grumpy I get without my morning coffee." Jay chuckled as he hopped out of bed heading for the shower.

Jay quickly finished his shower and when he stepped back into the bedroom Hailey was already fast asleep. He was just about to leave when he looked over to her one last time, he just smiled to himself as he loved everything about her. He was the happiest man in the world when she was around.

* * *

Jay arrived at the crime scene around 30 minutes after leaving his and Hailey's home. As he walked up to the house he was met by Voight. "What we got sarge?" Jay questioned as he walked up to his boss.

"4 bodies with multiple GSW's. Looks like this was a stash house as a couple of bricks of heroin were found stashed in the kitchen. My guess is that this was either a rival drug gang or a rip crew." Voight explained.

Jay and Voight walked through into the living room. The living room was like a horror scene, the bodies of the 4 gang members had been ripped to shreds by a mixture of shotgun blasts and automatic gunfire. There were huge amounts of blood splattered across the walls and the floor of the room, the furniture in the room had been stained dark red by the blood that was pouring out of the bullet holes. Jay usually had a high tolerance when seeing gruesome crime scenes, but his stomach had started feeling uneasy at the sight that presented itself in front of him.

As Jay made his way through the crime scene something caught his eye. There were bullet holes in the wall, as he looked closer he noticed that the trail of bullet holes continued throughout the house on the same line, penetrating through anything in its path. "Sarge I've got something." Jay called out.

"What you got Halstead?" Hank grumbled in his infamous low voice as he walked up to Jay.

"Whoever was behind this was using some high calibre weapons. Look at these bullet holes, they continue on the same path throughout the house, penetrating through any object in their path." Jay explained as he showed the bullets holes to Voight throughout the downstairs of the house.

"So what sort of weapons are we talking about then?" Voight questioned. Jay was the one in the unit with the most amount of knowledge about weapons.

"Definitely a rifle of some sort, most likely an AR. But more importantly, we could be dealing with armour penetrating rounds, a normal rifle round wouldn't go through this many surfaces." Jay explained, earning a worried look from Voight. The people behind this needed to be found quickly before any more bodies begin to drop.

After looking around the scene for a little longer Jay stepped outside, taking a minute to himself. His stomach was still feeling a little uneasy, this was one of the most gruesome scenes he had ever been to.

Hailey and Rojas arrived just as jay stepped out of the house. As they walked up to him Hailey immediately noticed that Jay was a little paler than usually. "Are you alright Jay?" Hailey questioned softly as she gave him a quick hug.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just... just don't go in there." Jay warned as he felt his stomach turn for the worse. Both Hailey and Rojas turned towards each other confused at Jay's current situation.

"What's going on in there?" Rojas questioned, either one of them had seen jay effected this much by a crime scene.

"4 bodies, all with multiple GSW's. It's pretty gruesome, lots of blood. If I was you I'd go check in on the neighbours and see if they saw anything." Jay replied after taking a moment to compose himself.

"Copy that. You sure you're alright?" Hailey pushed. Jay was agreed to get the color back in this face.

"Yeah I'm good." Jay smiled back as he pulled her in for a quick kiss before they went their separate ways.

* * *

It didn't take long for the unit to crack the case and they quickly identified the suspects responsible for the murders. Luckily there was a private security camera in the alleyway at the rear of the stash house with caught the suspects armed with rifles and a shotgun.

The unit quickly rounded up the suspects and it turned out that the gang bangers they murdered had made moves on their turf. The suspects tried to deny their involvement however the evidence against them was stacking up. Not only was there the camera footage but the murder weapons were found stashed in a duffel bag in a car at the house they were found at.

Voight pressed the ring leader, Marcus, for the supplier of their weapons. Initially he was uncooperative however as soon as Voight offered him a deal if he helped out he quickly gave up the supplier of the guns.

"Right listen up everyone. Marcus gave up the supplier of the guns used this morning. His name is Tom Richards. Marcus is going to help us set up a buy with him." Voight spoke out as Adam placed a picture of Tom on the whiteboard.

As soon as Jay saw the picture of Tom he knew exactly who it was, his heart sank in his chest. "Fuck." Jay spoke out louder than expected, voicing his anger and frustration. He slammed his fist against his desk and turned away from everyone else, his head in his hands.

The sudden outburst from Jay stunned everyone, they all turned towards Jay confused at what his person meant to Jay. Hailey was the first to divert her attention away from jay as she looked over to where Mouse was sitting. Mouse's body language had changed as well, it had looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Something you want to share with us Jay?" Voight questioned.

Neither Jay nor Mouse said anything for a few moments. "I know Tom, his brother was in mine and Mouse's unit. His brother was killed and after that Tom completely lost it, he quit his army training programme and went off the grid. Our unit tried to reach out to him but it was no good." Jay explained, his voice barely above a whisper as a couple of tears trickled slowly down his face.

"Have you spoken to him recently?" Voight pushed carefully after giving Jay a moment.

"No, the last time I spoke to him was probably a couple of months after his brother died." Jay replied.

"Is there anything you can tell us about him?" Voight continued questioning.

"Tom always wanted to join the army like his brother so he's known how to shoot the whole of his life, he's a dangerous person so we can't underestimate his capabilities. Other than that I can't tell you much, in the 2 months before he went off the grid he changed a lot so I can't imagine what he's going to be like now." Jay explained.

Voight ordered the unit to dig deeper into Tom to try and find anything out that would aid them in the investigation. Hailey was watching Jay closely, she knew he would be affected by this, anything to do with his past in the army was a hard subject for Jay. Her heart ached for him every time he spoke about his experiences in the army, she had seen first-hand how much his time in the army had affected Jay.

As Jay got up and headed for the break room Hailey took this as an opportunity to check on him. "Hey, are you alright?" Hailey questioned softly as she leaned against his side.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jay replied, putting on a brave face.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Hailey pushed carefully.

"Not right now, let's get this case finished then I'll tell you everything I promise." Jay replied as he forced out a small smile.

"I'm always here for you Jay, good or bad I'll always be at your side." Hailey softly spoke.

"I know Hails, that's why I love you." Jay replied, another smile across his face, this time an actual smile not a forced one.

* * *

The next couple of days seemed to drag on for Jay, he wanted this case to be over, the case had stirred up some old memories that he didn't want to relive again.

The team managed to make a break through with Tom, he agreed to sell some guns to Atwater who would be going undercover with Marcus.

The team took no chances with Tom, from what Jay had told them they definitely classed him as armed and dangerous. They cased out the abandoned warehouse where they were doing the buy, unmarked police cars were situated around the warehouse backing up the intelligence unit in case anything went wrong.

It was the day of the takedown, everyone was focused on the task ahead, Jay managed to put his emotions to the back of his mind. Everyone was on edge waiting for the call from Tom confirming the detail was going ahead, when that call came everyone blew out a sigh of relief.

The team were hiding in the shadows of the warehouse watching the exchange between Tom and Atwater. Jay was bouncing nervously on the heels waiting for the word from Atwater, he knew how dangerous Tom was so he was worried about what could happen next.

Finally the word came from Atwater confirming the guns were there in the back of the van Tom arrived in. The team quickly sprung to action, closing in on Tom. As Atwater pulled his gun out Tom managed to disarm him and put a gun to his head, in the process locking Atwater's arm around his back severely limiting his movement. This had turned from a simple takedown to a possible hostage situation.

"Tom, put the gun down!" Jay demanded, approaching the side of Tom.

"Halstead." Tom called shocked at the sound of the familiar voice. "Wow, you've got to be kidding me." Tom continued as he moved himself and Atwater slightly to face Jay, anger clearly in his voice.

"Yeah it's me Tom. Now put the gun down before you do something you regret. We both know that you're not this type of person." Jay called out in a firm voice, clearly indicating we wasn't messing around.

"Fuck you Halstead, fuck you. You don't know anything about me. You stopped knowing me since you let my brother die." Tom shouted back as he pressed the barrel of his gun harder against Atwater's head and tightened the grip on his arm.

"Tom your brother died a hero, he made the ultimate sacrifice for his country." Jay replied in a calm voice, trying to defuse the situation.

"Stop, just stop. I don't need to hear this sympathy bullshit from you. I know my brother was a hero but he shouldn't have died when he did, he was too young." Tom cried out as tears streamed down his face. He loosened the grip on Atwater arms and the gun to his head. Jay took the opportunity and disarmed Tom before he could cause any more damage. Surprising Jay found out the safety was on Tom's pistol, he clearly didn't want to hurt anyone.

Tom crumpled into a ball on the floor after Jay cuffed him, crying at the memories of his brother. Jay felt for Tom, his brother was an awesome soldier and a great human, Jay and Mouse both got on really well with Nate. Jay sat down next to Tom, leaning against the van, comforting Tom as he let out all of his emotions.

When everyone got back to the station Jay quickly left without informing Hailey. She was worried, she knew he was struggling, this case was personal to Jay and stirred up a lot of bad memories for Jay.

* * *

Mouse entered the graveyard where Nate Richards was buried, he had pinged Jay's phone after Hailey asked if he knew where Jay was. His case had also stirred bad memories for Mouse however Jay had been affected more than Mouse. Mouse spotted Jay's truck in the parking lot and could she Jay's tall figure by Nate's grave.

"Thought I might find you here." Mouse spoke quietly as he approached Jay's side.

"I haven't been here for a long time, been meaning to stop and visit." Jay replied.

"He was a great guy. I really do miss him a lot." Mouse said as he smiled to himself thinking back to all the great moments they shared together.

"Yeah I miss him a lot to. He was one of the good guys, he was such a nice person. He was the life and soul of our unit, I'll never forget all the pranks he used to do on Lopez when he would fall asleep." Jay chuckled.

Both Jay and Mouse just stood there for a few moments, appreciating how lucky they were to have survived the war, but also appreciating that they were lucky enough to have met and spent time with Nate Richards. Nate's death was one of the memories that Jay would relive through his nightmares, out of all of the teammates and friends he had lost throughout his time in the Rangers and the police, Nate's death was one of the hardest to deal with.

"How did you know I was here anyway?" Jay questioned a few moments later.

"Hailey asked me to ping your phone. Before you say anything, she was just worried about you that's all. She knows how much this stuff affects you." Mouse quickly explained.

"She really is an absolute angel, I don't know where I'd be without her." Jay replied, his response wasn't what Mouse expected to come out his mouth but made him smile when he heard it.

"She's awesome, you've done well there Jay. Go on, go home. You should be with her not me." Mouse spoke, Jay nodding in agreement. The two left the cemetery, both heading in separate directions.

* * *

Jay arrived home, when he saw the lights on he breathed out a sigh of relief. Normally he would push everybody away in situations like this however it was different now. He would still push people away however not Mouse and most importantly Hailey. He knew how much she cared about him and he wanted to open up to her, let her into his past that he had kept hidden for so long.

"Hails." Jay called out as he slowly made his way into the living area. He couldn't see her and that disappointed Jay a little however he felt her soft hands wrap around his waist and her head rest against his back, he felt at home, safe and comfortable.

He turned in her arms as his hand tilted her chin up, he passionately kissed her, letting all of the emotions of the day go. Hailey responded after the initial shock of Jay's bold action wore off. She pulled away a couple of moments later, a small warming smile on her face as she looked into his eyes. "Where have you been? I was worried about you." Hailey softly spoke.

"I went to visit Nate. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I just needed to clear my head." Jay replied, his voice soft and quiet. They moved to the couch and Hailey cuddled up close to Jay.

"Did you manage to clear your head?" Hailey questioned.

"Yeah I did a bit I guess. I thought going to see him would just bring back all the bad memories however when I was there I just thought about the happy times. But in the back of my mind I still thought about that op and what happened that day." Jay responded, he wanted to let Hailey in on what happened that day.

"What happened Jay? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Hailey pushed carefully, she could see behind his eyes he was hurting, that day in question was something Jay would never forget. She hoped that if he told her it would help get over that pain.

"It happened during my first tour in Helmand, we were coming to the end of our deployment. We patrolled deep into Taliban territory to a small village where the locals were being terrorised. Me and my spotter were set up on a small hill just to the south of the village, we knew the Taliban were close in the next village but we didn't know when they were going to strike." Jay explained as he took a moment, a couple of tears ran down his cheek as he thought back to that day.

"The rest of my unit and another rangers unit were loading up the villagers ready to be ex-filled when the Taliban ambushed us. They popped out the tree line, probably 40 or 50 soldiers started firing on us. We were in a vulnerable position at the time so we were overwhelmed, I managed to take 5 or 6 guys out in a row when I spotted one guy with a RPG. He was loading it so I knew I had a little more time to line up my shot. I did all of my calculations and zeroed in my scope on the soldier, just as a pulled the trigger the wind speed changed slightly and..." Jay then broke down in Hailey's arms, tears now streaming down his face as he relived the moment that Nate lost his life. Hailey's heart broke seeing Jay like this, he was falling apart in her arms and there was nothing she could do.

After a few moments Jay calmed down a little and regrouped, he was trying to be strong. He knew if he told Hailey the full story a massive weight would be lifted off his shoulders. After another couple of minutes Jay continued. "The slight change in the wind speed meant that my bullet missed the soldier with the RPG by a couple of inches and hit the guy next to him. The RPG hit the truck's fuel tank and Nate was only a few feet away when the explosion hit. I watched the RPG hit the truck and saw Nate get flung. The adrenaline of the situation meant that I didn't even think that it could have been Nate. It wasn't until I was in the helicopter on the way back to base that it really hit me what had happened." Jay stopped once again. Hailey had been listening closely to Jay, the more he went on the more she realised that he blamed himself for Nate's death.

"I'm so sorry Jay, thank you for telling me this. You can't blame yourself for his death Jay." Hailey replied softly, she felt Jay's body tense up as another away of tears hit him. She held onto him tightly, hoping that she could take some of the pain away. She felt his body relax slightly a few moments later, the sounds of his crying now slowly quietening down. "I know you did everything you could that day to save Nate Jay. You couldn't have controlled the wind Jay, you can't keep punishing yourself for something that you couldn't control. You were a hero that day Jay from what you've told me, even though you don't feel like you are, you saved countless numbers of lives that day with what you did." Hailey continued trying to reassure Jay, it seemed to work as he finally lifted his head to meet her eyes.

"That day is the day that I always go back to in my nightmares." Jay finally spoke up. He sounded broken, Hailey's heart continued breaking at the sight of her usually tough boyfriend who was now falling apart in her arms.

"Have you ever told anybody else about what happened?" Hailey questioned.

"No, nobody outside of my unit knows what happened that day. You're the first person I've ever told the full story to." Jay replied.

"Thank you for telling me Jay, I can't even imagine how hard it must've have been to carry that around by yourself." Hailey spoke as she gave him a warming smile.

"It was probably one of the worst days in my life. But I'm glad I've told you as I know it will lift a weight off my shoulders that has been there for years. Even though it doesn't feel good at the moment I know it will help me." Jay responded as a small smile formed on his lips.

"I'll be your side at all times Jay, through good and bad I'll always be here for you. I love you." Hailey softly spoke as she snuggled into the warmth of Jay's body.

"I love you too Hails." Jay replied as for the first time today he felt better. He relaxed on the couch with the only person that he needed in life. Without Hailey he wouldn't have made it through today.


	16. Surprise

**Welcome back to another chapter.**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, this is another fun chapter so I hope that you enjoy this.**

**Thank you once again for the reviews on the last chapter, it's refreshing to see that you're still enjoying this.**

* * *

10 days had passed since the case involving Tom Richards, as expected the case had affected Jay, however not to the extent that they both expected. The first night was a tough one for Jay, he was restless all night, every time he fell asleep he would relive the moment that Nate died. His nightmares were short lived though, Hailey supported him through the night. The next few days after gradually improved for Jay, by telling Hailey what had happened on that day he started to feel the weight lifting off his shoulders, he didn't have another nightmare.

"Hi Hailey, everything alright?" Will greeted Hailey at the front door of his apartment. He was a little confused why Hailey was here by herself.

"Yeah everything's fine, I just wanted to speak to you about something." Hailey replied. Will let Hailey into this apartment and they moved to the couch.

"So what's up Hailey?" Will questioned.

"Well I need some advice. We had a case 10 days ago that stirred some bad memories for Jay concerning his army days. He had a small nightmare on the first night after the case but he hasn't had one since. I'm just not sure what to do when he has a big episode." Hailey explained.

"I think I should be asking you for advice." Will replied, Hailey looking back at him with a very confused look. "Oh come on Hailey, you and I both know that you have been there with him when he's had nightmares in the past." Will continued, a shy smile formed on Hailey's face.

"Yeah, I have been there in the past when he's had nightmares. But I'm still unsure on what works best to calm him down." Hailey replied.

"I know my brother well, I know that when you're with him he's calm. The only thing that he needs is you, you're his rock, his safe place. He tells you all of his secrets, you're the only person he feels confident to open up to. So whatever you've been doing since you've known my brother just keep it up." Will smiled back at Hailey as he opened up about his brother.

"He doesn't tell you about his army days?" Hailey questioned a little shocked.

"He's told me some stories but nothing major. The only way I've heard some of his deepest secrets is when he's been having a nightmare. You and maybe Mouse are the only people he trusts with his past, I'm not saying that he doesn't trust me but for whatever reason he doesn't like to open up to me about his past." Will explained.

"I know you want to be able to do more for Jay but what've done so far and what you're going to continue doing is all my brother needs. I've never seen my brother this happy before, whenever I see you two together he always has the biggest smile on his face." Will continued.

"Thanks Will." Hailey smiled back at Will as the two shared a quick hug, Hailey started to make her way to the door of his apartment.

"Oh Hailey wait up, give got something for you." Will called out as he made his way into his bedroom. He re-entered the living room a few moments later with a gift bag in hand. "Here this is for you." Will spoke as he handed her the gift bag.

"Oh thanks, what's this for?" Hailey questioned confused at the gift.

"It's a small birthday gift. I know that it's your birthday in a few days, Jay hasn't shut up about it for ages now, and he's really excited." Will explained.

"You didn't have to get me anything but I appreciate it. Thanks Will." Hailey smiled back at the doctor.

"I should be the one thanking you Hailey, you've made my brother a better and more confident person." Will replied honestly, Hailey just smiling back at him.

"I'll see you later Will." Hailey spoke out as she exited Will's apartment.

* * *

It was a few days later, it was Hailey birthday, luckily for her it fell on a Saturday so she would be definitely having a few drinks to celebrate.

Hailey woke up just after 9 in the morning. She immediately noticed that Jay wasn't in bed with her, she missed the warmth of his body, she missed waking up on his chest. His side of the bed was cold, whatever he was doing was not important, Hailey just wanted him back in bed with her. She snuggled up into his side of the bed, hugging his pillow tightly, in hailing his scent that she loved.

Hailey heard the bedroom door open a few minutes later, her head instantly lifted off his pillow and looked up towards him. He entered the bedroom with stack of pancakes covered in fresh berries, he knew her so well, her favourite thing for breakfast was pancakes.

"Good morning babe, happy birthday. I thought I'd treat you to some breakfast in bed." Jay spoke as he approached his side of the bed, handing Hailey the pancakes and squeezing into bed next to her.

"Thank you so much Jay." Hailey smiled back at Jay, Hailey wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his head down to hers as they shared a passionate kiss, pulling away a few moments later.

"I was thinking that we could go out for a meal tonight if you want. There's a really nice Italian restaurant not too far away that I've been wanting to try, but it's up to you, it's your special day so you decide what you want to do." Jay spoke as he watched Hailey devouring the pancakes.

"That's sounds lovely, I don't really mind what we do, as long as I'm with you I'm the happiest person in this world." Hailey replied, Jay looking back at her with his signature smile that she loved.

Jay hopped off the bed once Hailey finished her breakfast, he came back a few moments later with a couple of small gift bags in hand. He sat down next to her and handed her the first gift bag. Hailey opened up the bag and pulled out a small box, she got slightly giddy inside as she realised that the box was either a jewellery box or a watch box.

She slowly opened the box and was amazed by what was inside it. Her eyes instantly looked onto the silver watch inside, she sat there motionless for a few moments, she couldn't take her eyes off the watch. Jay gave her a nudge to investigate further, she carefully lifted the watch out of the box. It matched closely to her bracelet and necklace that Jay had got her for Christmas. The face of the watch was pretty simple, it was a classy watch, something that shouldn't be worn for everyday use. The small diamonds that circled the edge of the watch face glistened in the morning sun that invaded their bedroom.

"Do you like it?" Jay asked nervously as she hadn't said anything yet.

Hailey was still lost for words, she couldn't find the right words to describe what she was feeling in the moment. Instead she once again pulled jay down to her lips, she passionately kissed him, she made sure that he knew how much she loved the watch. "Of course I like it, I love it, it's absolutely beautiful." Hailey replied as she pulled back from his lips, she heard jay breath out a small sigh of relief.

"I know you're not a massive fan of jewellery but I thought that this would be nice to go with the bracelet and necklace I got you for Christmas." Jay replied. Jay was right, Hailey wasn't a massive fan of jewellery, however she loved what jay had brought her. The pieces weren't too over the top, they were simple and classy and Hailey instantly feel in love with them.

Jay handed Hailey another gift bag, inside it was a nice bottle of red wine and an envelope. Hailey opened the envelope and saw that jay had booked her a spa day in a nice spa on the outskirts of the city. "There's a full day booked at a spa for you and someone else, which I'm sure will probably be Rojas." Jay smiled down at his girlfriend. He knew how close Hailey and Rojas had become so this would be nice thing for the two of them to do.

"Thank you so much Jay, I love you so much." Hailey smiled back at Jay.

"You deserve this Hails. I love you too. Let me clear all of this and I'll bring you a coffee." Jay replied as he cleared the empty plate and the empty gift bags. Hailey just sat there for a moment, appreciating how lucky she was to have Jay. She had never been so happy, Jay treated her like she was only person in the world, she knew that when they got together that it was going to be good but she could never have imagined that she would be this happy in life. Hailey's thoughts were interrupted by her phone buzzing away on her bedside table, she reached over for her phone and instantly smiled at the person that was ringing her.

"Hi Mom, how are you?" Hailey spoke.

"Happy birthday hells bells." Hailey's mom Jennifer yelled down the phone, Hailey smiled at the use of her nickname, she had no idea where her mom had come up with it but every time she heard her say it, it brought a smile to her face.

"Aw thanks Mom, it's great to hear from you." Hailey replied.

"It's great to speak to you as well darling. I'm so sorry that I couldn't make it to Chicago for your birthday, Tim's team was been really busy lately so I and dad have been down here in Virginia Beach quite a bit lately." Jennifer spoke, Hailey could hear the sadness in her mom's voice.

"Don't worry Mom its fine. Alice needs you there more than I do here so don't worry about it. I've had a really good birthday so far anyway." Hailey replied as she caught a glimpse of the watch that jay had brought her.

"That's great to hear, what have you done?" Jennifer questioned.

"I haven't done anything so far, Jay brought me a really nice watch for my birthday so it's been a really great start to my birthday." Hailey replied.

"Wow that sounds wonderful, how are things going between you and Jay?"

"Really good, I've never been this happy before. We recently moved in together." Hailey responded, she could hear her mom's excitement bubbling down the phone.

"That's great news Hailey, I'm so glad that you've found someone that treats you well. You really don't understand how happy I am for you and Jay." Jennifer responded excitedly down the phone.

"Thank you Mom, it means a lot to me that you like Jay."

"How could I not like him Hailey? I mean look at him, he's very handsome plus he's a really nice person. He treats my baby girl like a princess so I will love him forever." Jennifer spoke, Hailey laughing quietly at her mom's comments.

"Once again I'm really sorry that I couldn't make it for your birthday. I know that we make it every year but with Tim's current work schedule it's been hard to get away from Virginia Beach." Jennifer continued.

"Really Mom its fine, I know that you want to be here so that's good enough for me." Hailey replied. Hailey was sad that her mom couldn't be here in Chicago with her, but she know that there was a good reason for why she couldn't make it.

"I've got to go now Hailey, we're going out for some breakfast as Tim's just got back form a mission. Dad will call you later. I love you so much."

"I love you to Mom, I'll see you soon." Hailey replied just before the line went dead. Hailey sat there for a moment, she was a little upset that she wouldn't be seeing her parents on her birthday. Jay re-entered the bedroom a few moments later, a cup of coffee in hand. He instantly noticed that she looked upset.

"What's up Hails?" Jay spoke softly. He instantly made his way over to her, sitting next to her, Hailey rested her head against his shoulder.

"I just spoke to my mom and she said she couldn't make it here for my birthday." Hailey replied, sounding a little upset.

"I'm sorry Hails." Jay replied as he pulled her closer into his body, giving her a hug while kissing the top of her head.

"I know there's a good reason to why she can't make it but it's still a little upsetting that she and my dad can't be here."

"I'm going to make sure that you have the best birthday because that's what you deserve." Jay replied as he hugged Hailey, Hailey relaxing into the warmth of his body.

* * *

It was just after 7:30 in the evening, Jay and Hailey had just arrived at the Italian restaurant and put in their food and drink orders. The restaurant was very nice but not quite as nice as Marco's steakhouse which they loved. Italian was both of theirs favourite cuisine so they were very pleased to be in the restaurant.

Jay noticed that Hailey was staring at the jewellery at he had brought her, she was wearing the 3 pieces that Jay had brought for her. He smiled at the sight of her, she was beautiful, her natural beauty amazed him. "You look even hotter with that jewellery on." Jay spoke out with a cheeky smile on his face, Hailey blushing slightly.

"Always the charmer aren't you Jay Halstead." Hailey chuckled.

"Well it was my charming nature that melted your heart and made you finally admit that you loved me." Jay teased.

"I think what made me admit that I loved you was the fact that you got shot and almost died." Hailey replied.

"When you look back at it, it makes you realise that we were both idiots. We've loved each other for so long yet it took us ages to finally admit that. I don't know why I waited so long, I've known for ages now that you were the only person that I wanted to be with." Jay spoke.

"I guess when you look at it like that yeah, we were both stupid. I was just scared to open up to you in case you didn't feel that way. I know some of what you went through with Erin and I couldn't lose what we already had. I didn't want to admit to something that might not have been there." Hailey explained as she realised how stupid both of them had been.

"Well at least we finally made that step and now look at us, we're a strong couple and even stronger partners now. I just wish I told you that I loved you when I first realised that I did." Jay spoke.

"Yeah me too in a way, it would've have made life easier. But I kind of like the way that everything has turned out, obviously not the part that involved you getting shot but everything else has been amazing. Having that time away over Christmas was the perfect start to our relationship and seeing you effortlessly interact with my family was really nice to see." Hailey replied as their food arrived, interrupting their chat.

They thoroughly enjoyed their meal, it was just after 9 when they finished at the restaurant. Unknown to Hailey there was one more big surprise on her birthday that Jay had managed to hide from her. "Do you want to stop by Molly's for a couple of drinks Hails?" Jay questioned as they waited for Jay's truck to heat up.

"Yeah, I could knock back a few whiskeys right now." Hailey chuckled from the passenger seat. Jay discreetly sent a text to Rojas confirming that they were heading for Molly's.

* * *

"Everyone listen up." Rojas shouted but the music was too loud, when Atwater called out for everyone's attention everyone in the bar turned towards them. "Jay and Hailey are 2 minutes out so get ready." Rojas continued. Everyone at the bar crowded the front door, waiting for the arrival of Jay and Hailey, Rojas and Mouse were at the front.

2 minutes later the bar door slowly inched open. "Surprise." Everyone yelled as Hailey entered in front of Jay. Hailey's hands quickly covered her mouth as she was shocked, she turned around to Jay who had a big beaming smile on his face before turning back to face everyone else.

"Happy birthday Hailey." Rojas spoke as she approached Hailey and engulfed her in a big hug. They pulled apart a few moments later, Hailey couldn't find any words to voice her excitement, she would have been happy with a quiet night in with Jay but this was a very welcome surprise.

"There's one more surprise for you Hails." Jay spoke as he wrapped his arm around Hailey's shoulder.

"What is it?" Hailey questioned, just when she thought this day couldn't get any better it was about to.

"Reveal yourself." Jay shouted out, as he did Hailey's parents and her middle brother Tim and his wife Alice shot up from behind the bar.

Hailey was once again left speechless, she couldn't describe the feeling in her body at the moment, she was so happy beyond belief, she knew that this was Jay's idea. Hailey couldn't hold back the tears as her emotions took over her body, she started to cry tears of joy as she hugged Jay tightly. Each person's heart melted in the bar at the sight of Jay and Hailey, everyone that knew her knew she had been through a journey with Jay and seeing them this happy together was a great sight to witness.

"There was not a chance I was missing your birthday darling." Hailey's mom spoke as she approached Hailey. Hailey tears had now subsided and the excitement was bubbling in her body.

"I'm so happy your here mom." Hailey replied as she engulfed her mom in a big hug.

"You have Jay to thank for this, this whole thing was his idea. We started planning this at Christmas, unfortunately Michael and Chris couldn't make it here but they really wanted to come along." Jennifer explained as they pulled away from their hug.

"Let's get this party started am I right!" Hailey's dad Alexei shouted from behind the bar as he chugged a whole bottle of beer in about 15 seconds. Everyone in the bar cheered at Hailey's dad as he started a competition with Hermann behind the bar.

"I can already tell that tonight's going to be messy and he's going to need carrying back to the hotel later." Jennifer chuckled to Hailey at the sight of Alexei, Hailey laughing as well.

After a few minutes of chatting with various people who wished her happy birthday Hailey went in search of Jay. She found him at a table with Tim, Mouse, Casey, Ruzek, Severide and about 30 empty shot glasses. "Can I borrow you for a moment?" Hailey pushed as she started tugging on his wrist.

Jay agreed and she dragged him for a quiet corner at the back of the bar. She quickly wrapped both of her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her lips. She kissed him more passionately than ever before, both of them ignoring there need for air as they continued kissing each other, they pulled away after that felt like an eternity, their lips swollen and their breathing heavy. "What was that for?" Jay questioned in shock, he wasn't complaining at her action.

"For you being the most perfect man on this earth and organising this surprise for me." Hailey replied before she started kissing him again. The two of them re-joined the fun after a few minutes, Jay returning back to his table.

Hailey was walking through the crowd when she felt a hand on her arm tugging her off her course. "Come on birthday girl, it's shot time and I'm not taking no for an answer." Alice demanded as Hailey joined her along with Rojas.

"I see you've met Rojas then." Hailey chuckled as Rojas popped out from beside Alice.

"Hell Yes I have, this girl is a party animal Hailey. If this is what all of your friends are like I need to come here more often." Alice chuckled, Hailey and Rojas laughing as well. "Hermann, 5 shots of the strongest drink you've got. That's 5 each by the way." Alice continued, Hailey getting a little worried that this night was going to be very messy.

"Damn Alice, you're really on one tonight aren't you." Hailey chuckled, she was never seen this side of Alice before, she had only seen her sister in law as a quiet kind person.

"I haven't had a night out in far too long, plus I've gotta celebrate your birthday in style." Alice replied. The shots arrived and were gone quicker than they arrived. Tonight was going to be very very messy.

A little while later, a very drunk Alexei got hold of the mic for the karaoke. "Everyone listen up." Alexei called out as everyone instantly turned around to look at him. "I don't know if everyone knows this but I'm Hailey's very cool, awesome, chilled out and very, I mean very drunk father. I don't know many of you yet... actually I know someone... that Christopher Hermann bloke... wherever he is he's an absolute legend." Hailey's dad started his speech. Hailey loved her dad but she couldn't help but being a little embarrassed at seeing her dad slurring his words in a very drunken manner in front of her.

"I just want to thank each and every one of you for treating my princess with love and affection. As a father it's great to see my daughter being loved by all of these people. However there is one person I want to thank personally, where's that Jay Halstead fella, come up here Jay." Alexei continued as everyone made a route for Jay to join Hailey's dad. Jay wasn't sure what to expect from this.

"Thank you Jay for taking care of my daughter, thank you for being there for her and thank you for loving her in the way that you do." Alexei spoke as he shared a manly hug with Jay. "Enough with this soppy bullshit, lets continue this party, the night's still young." Alexei shouted out as he necked another shot and started dancing with everyone.

"Hailey your dad is a proper party animal." Natalie chuckled as the woman from the 21st, 51 and Med sat at a table together.

"He's great fun. I don't think I've ever seen him this drunk before." Hailey spoke just as she heard a cheer from the opposite end of the bar. As she turned around she saw her dad on the bar swinging his shirt around his head. "You see what I mean." Hailey laughed.

"I'd love to have a dad that could party like that. His speech was cute as well." Stella added.

"Yeah it was a nice speech, I just wish he was a little more sober when he delivered it. It did kind of feel like it was a speech at my wedding." Hailey responded.

"You never know that could be soon. With the way things are going between you and Halstead I wouldn't be surprised if he was down on one knee soon." Rojas chirped up in a drunken state. Hailey felt something in her stomach, she didn't know what the feeling was but the suggestion of Jay getting down on one knee caused something to happen in her body

"I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon guys, I mean we've only been together for a short amount of time, there's no need to rush anything." Hailey tried to deflect.

"If you're sure about someone why wait." Rojas added once again. The conversation was left there, those words playing on Hailey's mind for the rest of the party.

The rest of the night was a blur for everyone at the party. Molly's probably sold its record amount of drinks this evening with the amount of drinks that were consumed. Hermann and Alexei ended up putting on one hell of a display on the karaoke machine for everyone to enjoy. Alexei's night ended shortly after this after he passed out from all the shots, he had to be propped up against a wall as Jennifer continued enjoying herself. The party started to die down after midnight, Jay and Hailey left the bar at around 2am, both of them definitely not fit to drive a car home. This was definitely a night that Hailey will remember for the rest of her life.


	17. A trip down memory lane

**Hi guys, welcome back to my story.**

**I've had a little extra time over the last few days so I thought I'd get 2 chapters up this week.**

**Thank you once again for the nice reviews on the last chapter, I was really happy with how that chapter turned out so I'm glad that you enjoyed it.**

**I hope you enjoy this Chapter. :)**

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed since Hailey's birthday, Jay and Hailey were happier than ever. Hailey's birthday came at just the right time for Jay, the Tom Richards case had been playing on his mind but her birthday and the celebrations cleared his mind of those thoughts. Hailey instantly noticed the change in Jay after her birthday, he had been the same around her but around the others he had been quieter and kept to himself more, but since her birthday he had been a lot more interactive with the people around him.

It was a Friday and Jay was getting ready for a road trip with Will. It was Jay's mom's birthday tomorrow, since Will had come back to Chicago he and Jay went up to Bailey's Harbor in Wisconsin. Bailey's Harbor was the place that their mother loved going to, she took Will and Jay up their frequently when they were children, Mouse's family also came along on a few occasions. They always rented the same lake house and they had managed to get the same lake house each time they went up there since they had started this tradition.

"Are you sure you don't want to come? Will really doesn't mind." Jay asked as he was packing his bag for the weekend away.

"Jay you know I would love to come with you. This is your's and Will's tradition. I know how hard it was for you to lose your Mom, both of you need this. You both need to go up there and forget about everything else and just relive all of the good memories that you both shared up there with your Mom." Hailey replied as she sat down next to him on the bed and snuggled into his side.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I wished that my mom could've met you, you're perfect in every single way and I know that she would've loved you." Jay smiled back at Hailey.

"I wished that I could've have met her to, to bring up someone that is as perfect as you are she must've been a special woman." Hailey replied. They shared a quick kiss before Jay returned to packing his bag for the weekend away.

"What are your plans for the weekend Hails?" Jay spoke up a few minutes later.

"That day at the spa that you booked is tomorrow remember, so I fully intend on using that and relaxing for the day." Hailey replied with a big smile on her face.

"You taking Rojas with you?" Jay questioned from his position in the bathroom.

"Yeah, I haven't spent much time with her outside of work these last couple of weeks so it will be nice to have a nice day with her."

"You two are like a little power duo up in intelligence, no one messes with you two on the streets." Jay chuckled as he came back into the bedroom, settling his toiletries in his bag.

"I guess we are in a way, she's a badass, she holds her own in the majority of situations. Don't worry though babe, no one will ever over take us as the power couple in intelligence." Hailey laughed back, Jay laughing slightly as well.

"Shit... I was meant to pick up Will 5 minutes ago." Jay groaned in frustration as he looked down to his watch, he quickly finished packing his bag. "I'll see you on Sunday Hails, have a great day with Rojas tomorrow. I love you so much." Jay spoke as he gave Hailey a big hug and quick kiss.

"Drive safely Jay. I love you too." Hailey smiled back at him before he disappeared out of their bedroom.

* * *

It was late afternoon on Saturday, Hailey and Rojas were coming to the end of their day at the spa. It had been a really good day for the two of them, they felt relaxed, chilled out and happy. They both needed this, their job was very stressful at times, even though they loved what they do it was hard on them, mentally and physically.

"Thank you so much for inviting me Hailey, I really appreciate it." Rojas spoke from her position in the hot tub.

"Your welcome, I needed someone to go with and you're the person I'm closest to no it was a no brainier for me." Hailey smiled back at the young officer.

"Where's Jay gone anyway? I remember you mentioning earlier but I was enjoying the massage too much to even register your words." Rojas chuckled.

"He's gone up to Bailey's Harbor with Will. They've been doing it for a few years on their mother's birthday, to relive some of the good memories that they shared up there with her." Hailey explained.

"I've never heard Jay talk about his mom." Rojas replied, unsure whether this was a subject she should be asking about.

"He doesn't like talking about it, it's on par with his army days, he can't stand reliving those memories. What happened with his mom was very hard on Jay, he took it a lot harder than Will. It took him a long time to open up to me about what happened, there's only one other person that knows what happened and that's Mouse." Hailey explained, Rojas realising that she didn't need to push any further.

"I'm really glad that you have each other, you two are perfect for each other. I can't believe that it took you two that long to get together, I took me about 5 minutes of knowing both of you to realise there was something going on between you." Rojas chuckled.

"It did take us a long time to make that leap. It didn't want to screw up what we already had by admitting to something that might have not been there. But I've really enjoyed what's happened with us so far, I just hope that it's going to continue in the way that it has so far." Hailey replied.

"Anyway how's your love life going?" Hailey questioned a few moments later.

Rojas laughed quietly at the question. "You mean my lack of love life right." Rojas continued laughing to herself.

"Oh come on Vanessa, you're beautiful, there's got to be something going on with you, any guy would be lucky to have you. You and Atwater seem to be getting closer and closer." Hailey spoke as she gave Rojas a knowing luck, not believing at she didn't have something going on.

"Yeah we are getting close and obviously I like him, I mean how can I not like him. But I'm new to this unit, I want to work hard to cement my place in the unit, I don't want to be seen as someone who hooks up with their work colleagues." Rojas explained honestly.

"Rojas you're over thinking this." Hailey chuckled, earning a confused look from Rojas. "Look, you've been in the unit for a while now, no one sees you as the new person, they see you as part of the team, like you've been here for longer than you have. Yes, Voight doesn't give you as much responsibility as the rest of us but he doesn't see you as a weak link. He knows you're a young cop with a lot of potential." Hailey explained.

"Yeah I know you're right. I don't know what to do though, I really do like Atwater I just don't want to cause any trouble in the unit." Rojas replied.

"If you like him then go for it. Kev is a great guy, a proper gentleman, he would treat you well. You would be a great couple, you're both bounce off each other with your personalities. Trust me it won't cause any trouble in the unit, Burgess and Ruzek are both routing for the two of you. As long as you don't bring any potential arguments into work than you should be fine." Hailey spoke, trying to reassure and boost Rojas's confidence.

"What about Voight, he doesn't like relationships in his unit right?" Rojas questioned.

"He's not a huge fan of them no, but he's been supportive of me and Jay. As long as it doesn't affect your performance and you're honest with him, he will be understanding with you." Hailey replied.

The two of them continued enjoying the spa until later on in the evening. They left the spa just after 7, Hailey drove Rojas back to her apartment. Rojas once again thanking Hailey for the invitation and Hailey wished her luck with the Atwater situation. Hailey arrived back home shortly after dropping off Rojas, she settled down on the couch and poured herself a glass of wine. She was missing Jay, even though he had only been gone for one night it wasn't the same without him. Rojas had filled that void all day but now that Hailey was by herself, all she could think about was Jay.

* * *

Jay and Will were sitting out on the porch at the back of the lake house. They were enjoying a whiskey together while watching over the calm waters of Lake Michigan. They sat quietly, not saying a word to one another while they thought back to all the good times they shared here. Jay closed his eyes for a moment as his mind took him back to his childhood. He could see himself, Will, Mouse and their mothers playing together, enjoying themselves on a hot summer's day. He could feel this body relaxing and a smile formed on his face as he continued to revisit the good memories that he had of his mom.

Jay was shaken from his thoughts as Will broke the silence between them. "I'm sorry Jay."

"For what Will?" Jay questioned, confused at his brother's words.

"For not being there for you and mom when she was ill." Will explained, Jay could see that hurt and regret on his brother's face.

"You don't need to apologise to me Will..." Jay started reply before being cut off by Will.

"I do need to apologise Jay. I was unfair on you, you had just got back from your first tour when mom fell ill. Obviously I knew you were going to be there for her constantly but I wasn't there at all. You needed time to heal after your time in Afghanistan and I didn't allow for you to have that time you needed. I have no idea to this day of what you went through during your first tour but you shouldn't have come home to deal with more pain and that's my fault that you did." Will explained forcefully, making sure that Jay knew how truly sorry he was.

Jay took a moment to contemplate Will's words before replying. "I'm not going to lie to you and say I wasn't pissed off at you because I was, I was very angry. But I was angrier at dad than you and I took that out on you. Maybe you could have been there more for mom but I know you had your reasons, you were at a very good medical school and you couldn't screw up that opportunity. Dad however had no excuse, he should've been there and he wasn't."

"You still had every right to be angry with me though, I didn't act like her child during that time. I should've acted like you did, you put all of your effort into helping mom whereas I didn't, I put myself before you and mom and that wasn't fair on either of you." Will spoke, he could feel a couple of tears roll down his face.

"Look Will, I'm not angry with you and you don't need to say sorry anymore to me. I am sorry that I took my anger out on you in the way that I did. So let's leave that in the past, mom is in a better place now, even though it hurts like hell to say that. Mom is up there looking over us, protecting us." Jay spoke as he put an end to this conversation, Will nodding his head at Jay's words as he slowly drank his whiskey.

"Mom used to love this place, it was like her second home." Jay continued as he moved onto a happier topic.

"I don't know how she found out about this place but I'm glad that she did. I can't believe that small ice cream shop is still open on the corner, I remember the old man that used to own it, he was crazy, he always used to make us laugh that hard that we almost started crying." Will chuckled.

"I just love how quiet it is up here. It nice to get away from the hustle and bustle of Chicago. It's so relaxing up here, I think I might come up here in the summer with Hailey." Jay replied, he smiled to himself as he thought about Hailey.

"We should bring Natalie and Hailey with us when we do this next year."

"Yeah that would be a nice thing to do. Maybe this time next year you'll tie the knot with Natalie." Jay teased.

"I think it will be you and Hailey getting married before me and Nat. I've never seen you like this with anybody before, you're so loved up." Will fired back.

"I'm not that worried about getting married at the moment. I don't want to add any pressure onto our relationship, everything has been perfect so far so I don't want anything to change." Jay replied. Jay couldn't lie though, the thought of Hailey being his wife excited him, she was the love of his life.

The brothers continued chatting on the porch for a while until the temperature dropped and the rain settled in for the night. They continued chatting inside, sharing another glass of whiskey around the warmth of the log burner that was raging away in the living room.

* * *

It was just after 10 in the evening, Will and Jay had called it a night and settled down in their separate bedrooms. Jay was laying down wide awake in bed, he was missing Hailey, he missed cuddling up close to her in bed, he missed the warmth of her petite frame. Jay grabbed his phone off his bedside table and dialled her number, he hoped that she wasn't asleep, he just wanted to hear her voice.

Luckily for Jay, Hailey wasn't asleep and picked the phone up pretty much instantly. "Hey baby, I missed you so much." Hailey spoke into her phone, Jay lips instantly formed into a big smile as he heard her voice.

"I've missed you to Hails. How was the spa day?" Jay questioned.

"It was really good, it was so relaxing. It was nice to spend some time with Rojas as well. There was only one problem with it though." Hailey replied.

"What was the problem Hails?"

"That it wasn't you who was giving me a massage. If it was you giving me a massage you could have explored the areas that you're only allowed to see, that would've made me feel even better." Hailey teased in a seductive tone, her voice getting lower and lower as she continued. Hailey didn't know what was going on with her hormones but she was now horny, just hearing his voice had turned her on.

"I think that's something that we could do when I get back. I think I can help you out now though." Jay offers.

"Oh yeah, how are you going to do that?" Hailey questioned, she knew what he's doing and she started to get excited.

"Tell me what you are wearing." Jay demanded softly.

"Your navy blue t-shirt, it smells like you. I'm wearing those small dark blue panties that you love, the one I got for you on Valentine's Day." She replies, emphasising the fact that it was his shirt. Jay could image what she looked like right now and it was killing him, he desperately wanted to be with her.

"What would you do to me right now if you were here?" Hailey questioned, her head was on her pillow, her eyes firmly closed as she wanted for Jay's answer.

"I would kiss your neck lightly before concentrating on the sensitive part behind your left ear." Jay replied, his voice getting huskier. One of Hailey's fingers traced along her neck before finding the sensitive spot behind her ear, she could feel herself getting more turned on as she imagined Jay's lips on her neck.

"Then I would kiss you on the lips passionately before pulling away. I would slowly take my shirt off your body, leaving you in just your panties." Jay continued, Hailey slowly did as he said. She placed his shirt down next to her as she settled back against the mattress.

"Then what would you do?" Hailey questioned desperately. Jay could tell how aroused she was and how desperate she was for him to let her go further.

"I would roll your nipple between my fingers, pinching and pulling on it to make you feel good." Jay spoke, his voice still husky. Hailey slowly played with her nipple, as she lightly pinched her nipple a moan escaped her lips. She continued moaning as she started pinching her nipple harder and harder, her moans getting louder the longer she continued.

"I would then move further down your body, pulling off your panties." Hailey quickly pulled off her panties. She spread her legs and ran a finger along her opening, she was wet, very wet.

"I would rub your clit with my finger, starting off slowly and getting quicker the longer I went on." A loud sharp moan escaped her lips as her finger found her clit, she was already close to her release, it wasn't going to be long before she was pushed over the edge. Jay could hear her moans loud and clear down the phone, he knew that she was touching herself, he was so desperate to be there and watch her reach her orgasm.

"Go faster for me Hails." Jay demanded as he knew she needed a little more to reach her peak. Hailey picked up the pace on her clit, her fingers furiously rubbing her bundle of nerves. "Let go for me baby, I want to hear you come." Jay pleaded, this was absolute torture for Jay.

"I'm about to..." Hailey was cut off by a loud scream as her orgasm took over her body, her hips and legs started shaking as her hand fell from her clit. Her legs stopped shaking a few moments later as she came down from her high, Jay could hear her heavy breathing as she calmed down.

"Wow..." Hailey murmured as she tried to get her breath back. Jay smiled to himself he loved listening to her when she came, he loved listening and seeing what he did to her.

"You sounded like you enjoyed that." Jay chuckled.

"That was so good. You know, I could return the favour if you want." Hailey teased seductively, Jay knew exactly what she was referring to.

"I'm fine Hails, I'll wait until tomorrow when I can be there with you." Jay replied.

"I look forward to it, I might go out and buy a new naughty outfit for you tomorrow as a thank you for what you just did." Hailey teased.

"I can't wait to see it, it better be easy to take off." Jay teased Hailey back, but at the same time he was being serious.

"What time are you back tomorrow?"

"Probably late afternoon or early evening, me and Will are going for a walk in the morning that we always used to do."

"Ok, I can't wait to see you again. I love you so much." Hailey spoke.

"I love you too Hails. Goodnight babe." Jay spoke softly just before the phone went dead. Jay quickly fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

The journey down to Chicago from Bailey's Harbor was relaxing for Will and Jay. The highways were quite on the early Sunday evening. The trip had done good for both Will and Jay, Will was happy to have got everything off his chest about their mother and how he didn't help Jay enough with their mother's treatment.

Jay had just dropped off Will at his apartment, he was really excited to get home and see Hailey. He had missed her so much, even though it had only been 2 days without seeing her, it felt like half of him was missing. The time away reinforced what he already knew, she was the most important person in his life. She was the person that he loved the most, the only person that he needed in his life.

As he arrived home Jay was a little upset, her car wasn't in her usual parking space meaning that he was going to have to wait longer to see Hailey. As he entered their house he went up to the bedroom and sorted out his clothes from the trip away. He lay down on their bed for a few moments, he wanted to take a shower but was holding out for a few more minutes hoping that she would be back.

After 15 minutes and no sign of Hailey, Jay decided he would have his shower. He had just lifted his shirt over his head when his phone started buzzing away on the bed. Jay quickly turned back towards the bed and grabbed his phone hoping that Hailey was ringing him.

As he saw the name flash up on his screen he was instantly confused. Casey was ringing him, Jay thought about leaving it and going for his shower but he knew Casey wouldn't be ringing him for no apparent reason. He would be ringing about something to do with work or seeing if he wanted to go for a drink.

"Hey Casey, what's up man?" Jay greeted Casey down the phone.

"It's about Hailey. She was involved in a car accident."

Jay's heart had just shattered into a million pieces.

* * *

_Feel free to let me know what you think is going to happen next. I'll give you a hint, the outcome is going to be life changing for **JAY**_


	18. I can't lose her

**Hi guys, welcome back.**

**Thank you for the feedback on the last chapter. I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter, obviously not the last part but I'm glad you enjoyed the rest.**

**I feel like I could've gone back and forth on this chapter for days but I'm happy with the outcome so I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"It's about Hailey. She was in a car accident."

As soon as those words rang through Jay's ears he felt his body go numb. He didn't want to hear what Casey had to say, he didn't want to believe that Hailey, the love of his life, was involved in a car accident. He didn't even know how serious the accident was, whether or not Hailey was injured but he felt sick to his stomach.

Jay's phone dropped from his hands as he brought his hands up to his face and quietly started sobbing to himself. He sat there, alone in their bedroom, for what felt like an eternity absolutely heartbroken that Hailey was involved in a car accident.

In that moment Jay's mind took him back to all of the good memories they shared. The first time they kissed, the moment that Jay asked Hailey to be his girlfriend, their first Christmas together with her family and other happy memories that they had created together. The flashbacks to these memories helped Jay calm down a little, his sobbing had now stopped. He took a moment to compose himself, preparing for what Casey was about to tell him.

"Halstead... are you still there Jay?" Jay could hear the quiet sound of Casey's voice from his phone that had fallen onto the bed. Even though Casey was quiet, Jay could hear worry and concern in his tone of voice, this making him even more nervous for what he was about to hear.

"Casey don't lie to me, I want you to be straight with me. How bad is it? Is she badly injured?" Jay questioned. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the answers but he needed to stay strong.

"When we rolled up I feared the worst, the scene was a bad one." Jay gasped when he heard Casey start, a couple of tears rolled down his face as he imagined the scene. Casey stopped when he heard Jay gasp, he gave Jay a moment before continuing. "But, Hailey's car wasn't badly damaged. It seems like the accident happened on the other side of the road and one of the cars veered over onto her side and clipped the back end of her car."

"What about Hailey, was she injured?" Jay questioned, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I was the one who got to her first. She didn't have any major injuries that I could see, mainly just cuts and bruises. She was quite dazed when I got to her so I'm thinking that she might have been knocked unconscious from the impact." Casey explained. Jay breathed out a sigh of relief, just hearing that she was alive was all Jay wanted to hear.

"Thank you Casey for everything that you did for her." Jay replied as he tried to finish the conservation so he could rush to the hospital.

"You don't have to thank me Jay. I'll get Brett and Foster to stay with her until you get there." Casey spoke as he reached for his radio, Jay could hear him talk to Brett through his radio. "Jay before you go, be careful and don't do anything stupid. She needs to there in one piece, by her side." Casey warned before putting the phone down.

* * *

Jay didn't really listen to Casey's warning, as soon as they had finished their phone call Jay was out of the door and straight into his truck. Jay rushed to Chicago Med with his lights and sirens on the whole way. He stormed into the ED at med, his eyes furiously scanning around the busy ED looking for Hailey. He had spotted Foster and Brett at the nurse's station, however he didn't acknowledge them as there was only one person he was looking for.

Jay was stopped as a hand grabbed his arm, he flinched slightly and turned around. He was met by Natalie's eyes, he immediately noticed the look on her face, she didn't seem overly worried, it didn't look like she was about to deliver bad news. "Nat where's Hailey? Is she ok?" Jay questioned nervously.

"Jay calm down. Hailey is fine." As soon he heard those words relief shot through his whole body, he pulled Natalie into a big hug. He wouldn't usually show this amount of emotion in public however in this moment he didn't care, they both pulled away a few moments later.

"Hailey's injuries are pretty minor, she has a mild concussion and a pretty nasty cut on the side of her head but that's been cleaned and patched up. Overall she was lucky, her body is going to ache for a little while but she will make a full recovery. We will keep her in overnight just to monitor the concussion but she should be good to go home tomorrow." Natalie continued as she gave Jay a small smile. She could see Jay's body relax a little after she explained Hailey was going to be fine.

"Can I see her?" Jay questioned, he was desperate to see her.

"Of course you can. I'll take you to her room." Natalie replied as she lead the way across the ED, as they got to her room Natalie gave Jay's shoulder a supportive squeeze and a warming smile before leaving him alone to be with Hailey.

Jay stood in front of the closed doors for a moment, the curtains were closed so he couldn't see into the room. Jay was scared, he knew that she was fine but he didn't want to see her lying in a hospital bed injured. This was what scared Jay the most in life, his job didn't scare him anymore, but the possibility of Hailey being injured scared him the most.

After a few moments Jay finally pulled open the doors and entered her room, closing the doors behind him so they could be alone. He slowly took in her appearance, she didn't look great as she lay there resting. There was cuts varying in sizes across her head, he could see the nasty cut on the side of her head, her blonde hair stained red from the blood.

Jay moved to the chair at the side of her bed. He took one of her hands in his, holding onto her with all of his strength, like his life depended on it. He sat there quietly, listening closely to her breathing.

After 25 minutes Jay felt Hailey's hand move slightly in his, he gave her hand a light squeeze letting her know he was there with her. Jay had been watching Hailey's face the whole time he had been there, the moment he saw her eyes open for the first time and lock with his, it brought a big smile to his face and another wave of relief shot through his body.

"Hey Hails, how are you feeling?" Jay spoke softly.

Hailey once again locked eyes with Jay, before she could say anything she burst into tears, the sounds of her crying piercing through Jay's ears. Jay quickly moved up onto her bed, making room for himself as he sat down next to her. He pulled her carefully into his side, holding onto her tightly as she let out her emotions. Jay's heart once again broke at the sight of Hailey crying, he never wanted to see her upset.

"I'm here Hails. You're going to be fine." Jay quietly comforted her as she continued crying against his chest.

"I'm sorry Jay." Hailey whispered as she stopped crying for a moment.

"What are you apologising for Hailey?" Jay questioned.

"I scared you. Plus I didn't manage to get your little surprise." Hailey spoke out quietly, she sounded exhausted and broken.

"You don't need to apologise for anything Hailey. I don't care that you didn't manage to get me my little surprise, the only thing that I care about is that you're ok. You are the only person that I need in my life, you mean the absolute world to me, you are the love of my life Hailey Anne Upton." Jay spoke softly, while he was speaking he felt Hailey cuddle into his body even tighter.

"It all happened so fast, I was so scared. I thought I was going to die and all I could think about was you." Hailey admitted before another wave of tears hit her, she was quickly crying her eyes out against Jay's chest once again.

"I know you were scared Hails. You're going to be fine and I'm here for you. I will always be here for you." Jay spoke as he attempted to calm her down, he was once again holding onto her tightly as he wrapped his arms around her tired body.

It took a few minutes but Hailey finally calmed down and stopped crying. She had wasted the little energy that she had left while she was crying. Her body was crying out for her to rest, she was aching all over her body, her head was pounding from the concussion. This was all voiced as she let out a big yawn and a small whimper in pain as she snuggled into Jay's side.

"Get some rest Hails. I'll be here when you wake up, I'm not going anywhere." Jay spoke softly as he heard her yawn. He instantly felt her body relax into his body and within seconds he heard her cute quiet snores that he had come to love.

* * *

It was just after 10 in the evening, nearly 3 hours had passed since Jay had rushed to hospital to be at Hailey's side. The stress of the last 3 hours had wiped out Jay, his body was tired but he couldn't sleep, he didn't want to sleep. He couldn't take his eyes off of Hailey, he wanted to watch over her, protect her, making sure that she couldn't get hurt again.

Jay was disturbed by a faint knock on the doors of her room. Jay didn't really want to have any visitors, he wanted to be alone with Hailey holding onto her. But he knew whoever was on the other side of that door cared about them and wanted to make sure they were alright. "Come in." Jay reluctantly called out quietly, making sure not to wake Hailey.

The doors slowly opened and Voight slowly made his way into the room, closing the doors behind him. A small smile formed on his face as he saw Jay and Hailey cuddled up together in the hospital bed. "How's she doing? Is she going to be ok?" Voight questioned quietly as he moved to the chair at the side of the bed.

"She's going to be fine. She's got a mild concussion and some cuts and bruises but that's all. She's shaken up by what happened but she'll get there." Jay explained as he gave Voight a small smile, just saying that Hailey was going to be fine helped jay relax a little.

"That's great to hear. How about you, you are you coping with this?" Hank questioned. He saw Jay's body tense up a little when asking about his feelings.

"I'm fine." Jay responded bluntly as he tried to deflect away from talking about his feelings.

"Jay I've known you for long enough to know that you can't be fine with this." Voight replied, he saw Jay's face soften a little. Voight was right, Jay wasn't ok, he was scared but he wanted to put a front on, it was Hailey that needed help at this moment not him.

Jay took a moment, he admitted defeat, he knew that he needed to talk, let out his emotions. Keeping his emotions bottled up had hurt him in the past and he wasn't about to make the same mistake again.

"I can't lose her Hank." Jay admitted as he paused, he looked down at Hailey, he felt a couple of tears trickle down his cheeks. "I've lost too many people in my life, somehow I've managed to push past those losses but it's different with Hailey. She's the love of my life, if any serious was to happen to her it would break me and I don't think I would ever recover from that." Jay continued as a few more tears rolled down his cheeks.

Hank was left speechless, he didn't know what to say or do in this moment. He had seen Jay's vulnerable side before but never like this, he had never seen Jay so emotional about someone before. Hank understood it though, he had seen first-hand how these two had developed, how much they trusted each other and how much that they loved each other.

"The job we do doesn't scare me anymore. The possibility of being shot, stabbed, blown up or whatever doesn't scare me. What scares me the most is the possibility of Hailey being injured and not coming back to me." Jay admitted.

Even Hank's, the man who was emotionless usually, heart ached for these two. To see Jay so scared of losing Hailey was exactly what he felt as those years ago with Camille.

The two of them sat in silence for a little while, Jay felt a little better for letting out his emotions. Jay kept his eyes firmly locked on Hailey for a while, watching her sleep in his arms. "Why have you been so supportive of our relationship? You don't usually like relationships in your unit." Jay questioned quietly as he broke the silence.

"Because she's good for you Jay. I've ever seen you this comfortable around anybody ever. You work well together, you have a level of trust in each other that I've never seen before. At the end of the day I want you to be happy and it very obvious that she makes you happy." Hank replied as a small smile formed on his lips.

"Look when you were with Erin it was different. Obviously because of what Erin meant to me I was always going to be defensive but you two weren't right for each other. You both on different occasions put your own interests before the others however with Hailey you don't, you always look to protect each other regardless of the consequences. Even though I love Erin, the way that she treated you at times wasn't fair. She pushed you away and shut you out of her life when Nadia died and the way she left for New York wasn't the right way to handle it." Hank explained. Jay was a little surprised by Voight's answer to his question.

"I'm going to get going, I'll give you two some alone time. Take as much time off as you need Jay, only come back when you're ready." Hank spoke quietly as he got up and headed for the exit.

"Thanks Hank, I really appreciate you stopping by." Jay smiled back at Voight.

After Voight left it didn't take Jay long to fall asleep. After checking Hailey was still sleeping peacefully in his arms he quickly relaxed and fell into a much needed sleep.

* * *

Hailey slept pretty much through the whole night, she woke up a couple of times during the night but she quickly would fall back to sleep.

It was just after nine in the morning when she woke up. Her head was still pounding, her body felt like it was aching more than yesterday. She immediately noticed that Jay wasn't in bed with her, she was a little upset, she wanted to be close to him, to feel the warmth of his body against hers. She slowly opened her eyes and was almost blinded by the lights of the ED, the concussion really not helping her out.

Once she gathered her bearings she looked around the room, she caught a glimpse of someone in the chair beside her bed however she was a little surprised to find that it wasn't Jay. "Natalie? What are you doing here? Where's Jay?" Hailey questioned as she rambled on.

"Good morning Hailey, Jay left a few minutes ago so I said I'd come and sit with you in case you woke up. He's gone home to get you some fresh clothes and some breakfast." Natalie spoke as he smiled at Hailey.

"Does that mean I'm getting out of here today?" Hailey questioned.

"Yeah you're getting discharged today, we only kept you in as a precaution and everything checked out overnight so you're good to go. But there is something I wanted to talk to you about." Natalie spoke in her more serious doctor's tone of voice.

"Erm Ok. What is it?" Hailey replied nervously. She didn't know where Natalie was going with it and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

"We ran some tests when you arrived last night and I noticed something on your blood panel. Your levels of beta-HCG are elevated." Natalie explained in a calm voice, trying not to worry Hailey.

"What does that mean?" Hailey questioned very confused.

"Well... you're pregnant." Natalie stated as she smiled back at Hailey. A look of shock instantly formed on Hailey's face.

"Wait really?" Hailey questioned, she wasn't sure whether this was a dream or not.

"Yes really Hailey! You're going to be a mom." Natalie exclaimed excitedly. Hailey's face lit up from the reassurance from Natalie however after a few seconds her facial expression changed and Hailey burst into tears.

"Hey don't get upset, are you ok?" Natalie spoke quietly as she moved to the edge of the bed and wrapped her arms around Hailey.

After a few moments Hailey calmed down. "Yeah I'm fine, I'm really happy actually. It's just, I could have harmed our baby..." Hailey's voice trailed off as she felt a couple more tears run down her cheeks.

"Don't think like that Hailey, you didn't do anything wrong, you didn't cause that crash. You haven't done anything to cause harm to your baby." Natalie reassured Hailey, it seems to work as Hailey relaxed and let out a big smile.

"Do you want to see your baby Hailey?" Natalie questioned as she moved off the side of Hailey's bed.

"Yes." Hailey replied instantly. "Actually, you can do the scan but I don't want to see the baby." Hailey quickly followed up, Natalie looking back at her with a confused but curious look on her face. "I want to be with Jay the first time that we see our baby." Hailey clarified.

"I can wait and do it when he gets here if that's what you want." Natalie replied, she found it heart-warming that Hailey wanted to wait for Jay so they could see their baby together for the first time.

"Do the scan now, I'm going to surprise him with the news later when we get home. I want to do it with just us to there and no one else." Hailey spoke out.

Natalie smiled at Hailey and moved around her bed to where the ultrasound machine was. Hailey gasped slightly was the cool gel hit the exposed skin of her abdomen. Natalie slowly started moving the stick around Hailey's abdomen and smiled to herself as she saw Hailey and Jay's baby for the first time.

"Is everything ok?" Hailey questioned, she was a little nervous that Natalie hadn't said anything yet.

"Yeah, Don't worry Hailey everything is fine. You're about 7 weeks along or thereabouts. Your baby seems to be developing to the stage that we expect it to be at 7 weeks. Do you want to hear the heartbeat?" Natalie questioned as she looked away from the screen and turned her attention to Hailey.

"Yes." Hailey responded excitedly, she wanted to wait for Jay but she needed this reassurance that their baby was alive and doing well. A few seconds later the room filled with the sound of their baby's beating heart. Hailey felt a couple of tears form as she got emotional hearing her baby for the first time. "Wow." Was all Hailey could say, she couldn't describe the feeling in her body right now, she was listening to a life that her and Jay had created, this was probably one of the happiest moments of her life, if not the happiest.

The sound of the heartbeat disappeared after a few moments and Natalie lifted the stick off of Hailey's abdomen. "Congratulations Hailey, I'm so happy and excited for the both of you. I can get you some pictures and put them in an envelope for you so you don't see them if you want." Natalie spoke with a massive smile on her face.

"That would be great. Thank you so much for everything Natalie." Hailey smiled back just before Natalie left the room for a moment. Hailey relaxed into her bed, she was beyond happy, no words could describe how happy she was, she just hoped that Jay was going to feel the same way. Hailey turned her attention to how she was going to tell Jay the news, she wanted to surprise him but she wanted to keep it low-key.

* * *

It was just after 1 in the afternoon and Hailey and Jay had just arrived home. Hailey's discharge had been sorted and somehow she had managed to keep herself from telling Jay that they were going to be having a baby. Hailey was feeling a little better than she did when she woke up, her body was still very sore though however her headache had toned down a little.

Rojas had just arrived to pick up Hailey form her house. Hailey had somehow managed to convince Jay to let her go out with Rojas. Jay was very reluctant to let her go in her current state however he trusted that Rojas would look after her and force her to take it easy.

"Hey how are you?" Rojas greeted Hailey at the front door. Rojas carefully pulled Hailey into a big hug, being mindful of her injuries.

"I'm doing alright, my body isn't feeling that great but I'll be fine." Hailey spoke as she pulled away from Rojas's hug.

Rojas helped her into the passenger seat of her car and quickly drove off from Hailey's home. "So I've got some big news to tell you." Hailey spoke as she tried to contain her excitement.

"What is it Hailey?" Rojas questioned as she caught a glimpse of how excited Hailey looked.

"Well you might want to park up before I tell you this." Hailey claimed, luckily enough they were only just around the corner from shopping centre that they were heading to. A couple of moments later Rojas parked her car up and turned to face Hailey who was sitting in her seat with a massive smile on her face.

"Me and Jay are having a baby." Hailey exclaimed, pure excitement and joy on her voice. Rojas pretty much launched herself at Hailey as she heard the news, she engulfed Hailey in another massive hug.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy for the both of you. Wait, why are you here with me and not celebrating with Jay?" Rojas spoke as she pulled back from Hailey.

"I haven't told him yet. He wasn't at the hospital when Natalie told me so I wanted to surprise him. That's why I need you, I'm not allowed to drive yet and even if I was Jay probably would've forced me to let him drive me." Hailey explained.

"So what's your plan then? How are you going to surprise him?" Rojas questioned eagerly.

"I'm not entirely sure yet. I'm not going to do anything to dramatic. I just want the moment I tell him to be low-key and just the two of us." Hailey replied.

The two of them headed into the shopping centre, they walked around for a few minutes before finding a baby store. As they walked around the store Hailey couldn't help but get a little nervous. There was so much stuff that they needed to buy, neither her nor Jay knew anything about being parents. Even though she was nervous there was an overriding feeling of excitement running through her body. As they walked past the baby clothes she could imagine seeing her baby wrapped up in these tiny clothes, looking adorable.

"Oh my god Hailey, you have to get these, they're adorable." Rojas called out as she held up two little fluffy onesies. One of the onesies was a pink color while the other was a light blue color. Hailey already loved seeing how excited Rojas was about the news that Hailey was pregnant.

"Ah they're so cute, I'm definitely buying those." Hailey smiled as Rojas handed her the tiny onesies.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Rojas questioned Hailey as they continued browsing through baby clothes.

"I don't mind, I'll be happy with a boy or a girl. I know that Jay wants a girl though." Hailey replied, smiling to herself as she thought back to their chat weeks ago.

"Wow, that's surprising. I thought that he would've wanted to have a boy to be his partner in crime."

"Yeah I was a little surprised when he told me. He said that he wanted a little girl that looked like me."

"I swear that man is perfect. There is nothing that he says or does that is wrong." Rojas replied.

"Yeah he is perfect." Hailey spoke as a shy little smiled formed on her lips. "I need to go to Victoria Secret before we leave. I need to get Jay a little treat." Hailey continued earning a small smirk from Rojas.

"Damn, what has jay done to deserve that?" Rojas questioned, Hailey looking back with a cheeky smile on her face. "Actually you know what, I don't think I want to know." Rojas laughed, earning a quiet chuckle from Hailey.

"I'll just say that he helped me out with something and I promised him a little gift as a thank you." Hailey stated as they headed deeper into the shopping center.

* * *

Hailey arrived back home a couple of hours after leaving. Jay wasn't home when she got back, he had text her saying that he was going out food shopping and planned on getting her some treats. Hailey was a little relieved that Jay wasn't there when she got back, it gave her sometime prepare herself for what she was about to tell him.

Hailey changed into some comfortable leggings and put on one of his comfy t-shirts that she always stole off him. Hailey sat on the couch waiting for Jay to get home, two gift bags sitting on the coffee table in front of her. The longer she waited the more nervous she was getting, small doubts crept into her mind. Did jay want this? Was this too early in their relationship? Would things change between? She knew in the back of her mind and in her heart that these thoughts were a load of rubbish but she couldn't help but think that way.

Her nerves were heightened when Jay walked through the door 25 minutes later, his face lit up when he saw her sitting there. "How you feeling Hails?" Jay questioned from the kitchen as he set down the grocery bags.

"I'm feeling good. Come and sit here next to me Jay, I've got something I need to give to you." Hailey called out, Jay noticed the slightly nervous look on her face. The look of joy on his face when he got home had been replaced by a look of concern.

Jay sat down next to her, he could tell she was nervous about something, what that was he couldn't tell. "Here open this one first." Hailey spoke as she handed him the smaller gift bag.

Jay opened the small gift and instantly had a big smile on his face. He pulled out a black lace lingerie set, the bra and panties were very small and revealing, they definitely wouldn't do a great job of covering her body. "Is this my surprise for what I did for you the other day?" Jay questioned cheekily as he held the lacy panties in his hand.

"It certainly is. I might model it for you later if you're lucky." Hailey replied in a deep tone of voice as she gave Jay a quick kiss. "But that isn't your main surprise, I've got something I need to tell you." Hailey continued as she felt herself get a little nervous once again.

Hailey handed Jay the second gift bag. Jay slowly opened the gift bag, within seconds of looking into the bag he shifted his attention back to Hailey for a second, a very confused look on his face. "Take them out." Hailey pushed.

Jay slowly pulled the tiny onesies out of the bag. Jay was left speechless, he pieced together everything, he fully understood what this small gesture meant. Inside of his body fireworks were going off, he couldn't describe how happy he was. Jay just kept his eyes on the blue and pink onesies for a few moments before he finally turned to look at Hailey, she had the biggest smile he had ever seen on her face. "Is this what I think it means? Are you..." Jay finally spoke before being cut off by Hailey.

"Yes Jay! I'm pregnant, you're going to be a dad." Hailey exclaimed in pure excitement. Jay dropped the onesies as soon as he heard the words 'I'm pregnant' and pulled Hailey on top of him. He started kissing her with her passion than ever before, he had forgotten in that moment that she was injured and that her body was fragile. After the initial shock Hailey started kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his neck as she sat across this thighs. Neither one of them wanted to pull away, they ignored their need for air as they continued kissing each other for what felt like a lifetime.

Hailey pulled away a few minutes later, taking a moment to get her breath back. "You're not annoyed about this are you?" Hailey questioned in between breathes.

"Why would I be annoyed Hails?"

"Well we didn't really plan for this. Plus I didn't know whether you wanted this." Hailey responded nervously.

"Don't be ridiculous Hails, of course I want this, this is the best news I've ever received in my life. I've dreamed about starting a family all of my life and now that is a reality. I can't wait to start this journey with the three of us." Jay reassured Hailey putting an end to all of her doubts. He pulled Hailey back down to his lips as he passionately started kissing her again.

After a few moments Hailey pulled away and settled back against Jay's side. Hailey pulled out the envelope that was still in the bag that Jay had missed and handed it to him. "What's this Hails?" Jay questioned.

"They're the ultrasound photos of our baby Jay. I haven't seen our baby yet as I wanted to wait until we were together." Hailey replied, she could see the excited look on Jay's face as he eagerly opened the envelope.

Jay pulled out one of the photos and held it in between them. They both studied the photo, neither one of them finding any words to describe the sheer joy and happiness of this moment. Jay felt a few tears trickle down his cheeks as he looked at their baby, Jay would never forget this moment for the rest of his life. "He or she is so tiny." Jay broke the silence as he wiped his tears away.

"Natalie said that the baby is about the size of a blueberry." Hailey replied quietly was she tried to hold back her own tears of joy.

"Wait, now many weeks along are you?" Jay questioned eagerly.

"Around 7 weeks. Do you remember what night it was about 7 weeks ago?" Hailey spoke as she gave Jay a little cheeky smile.

It took Jay a moment to think back but within seconds he knew exactly what night she was referring to. "Valentine's Day... That was one hell of a night that we enjoyed." Jay responded as his own cheeky smile formed on his face as he thought back to that night.

"You have no idea how happy I am Hailey. I've only ever wanted two things in life and you and our baby are those only things that I need in my life. I love you and our baby more than anything on this earth." Jay spoke softly as he pulled Hailey tighter into his body.

"I love you to Jay. I can't wait to start this next chapter in our lives." Hailey smiled back at him.

Jay and Hailey relaxed into the softness of the couch. Hailey felt a wave of tiredness course through her body, the last 24 hours had been a mixture of emotions for Hailey. From being scared that she might die to this pure happiness that she and Jay were experiencing now, it had really taken its toll on her aching fragile body.

Just before she let herself fall asleep she grabbed hold of Jay's hand, interlocking their fingers and placed it over her flat stomach. She quickly fell asleep on Jay's shoulder. Jay wrapped his free arm around her shoulders and kept his hand interlocked with hers over her stomach, protecting not only Hailey but their baby.

* * *

**I hoped that you enjoyed this. I didn't want Hailey to just take a pregnancy test and tell Jay that way, I thought having the cliff hanger would add a little more drama and suspense to the story.**

**Also, if any of the medical parts in this were inaccurate I'm sorry. I don't know much about treatments/injuries/procedures but I will try and make them as accurate as possible.**


	19. A dream come true

**Hi guys, welcome back.**

**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, I'm glad that you enjoyed the news that Hailey is pregnant.**

**I saw that we recently passed 200 reviews on this story. I know that this doesn't really mean too much but I'm proud of this little milestone. So I want to say thank you to each person that has left a review on my story and to each person that has read my story so far. I never expected to write this many chapters but seeing your continuous support has motivated me to keep writing chapters for you guys.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Jay woke up the next morning in a very good mood, he was happier than ever before. He still couldn't believe that Hailey was pregnant and he was going to be a dad. He thought that he was dreaming, it felt too good to be true.

Jay let out a big smile as he felt Hailey's body cuddled up close to his. Her back was against his chest, her hair tickling his chin as he rested it against the top of her head and one of his hands was resting protectively over her flat stomach. Jay lay there quietly as he listened to her cute quiet snores as he slowly stroked his fingers across the soft skin of her stomach. Jay took a moment to process the events of the last 48 hours, it had been very emotional for Jay. From being happy but sad at the same time up in Bailey's Harbor remembering his mom to the pure fear when that phone call came from Casey to the pure happiness and joy that he was experiencing now.

Jay was stirred from his thoughts when he felt Hailey move slightly. "Mhmm, I could get used to that feeling every morning." Hailey spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. She moved her hand down to Jay's that had been stroking across her skin and took it in hers and placed it back down on her stomach.

"Good morning Hails, how you feeling?" Jay questioned softly.

"I'm feeling a little better, I'm still feeling sore but I'll get there." Hailey replied.

Hailey turned around his Jay's arms and faced him for the first time, he had his signature smile across his face that she had loved since she met him. Jay had a look of love in his eyes as they locked eyes, he moved his hand to the back of her neck and gently pulled her closer to his lips. They started kissing each other, their lips melting into one another's as their kiss got a little more heated. Hailey opened her mouth as their tongues started battling for dominance, Jay's other hand moved from her waist and trailed down to her ass as they continued kissing each other.

Jay pulled back a few minutes later as his need for air became apparent, it took Jay and Hailey a few moments to get their breathing back to normal. "I find you even more attractive now that you're pregnant with our baby." Jay spoke out as his voice deeper and huskier.

"Why don't you show me how beautiful you think I am then?" Hailey teased as she brushed her hand against Jay's growing bulge in his underwear.

Jay rolled over so that Hailey was on her back beneath him as he hovered over her, his arms either side of her head holding himself up. He lowered his head and started kissing her again, their lips once again melting into one another's. After a few minutes he pulled away from her lips and started lightly kissing her neck, he trailed his hand that had come to rest on her hip up the side of her body and slowly brushed the underside of her breast. As soon as Jay's fingers touched her breast Hailey gasped and let out a small whimper in pain.

Jay immediately stopped as he heard her whimper and pulled away from her neck, looking back at her with a worried expression on his face. "Are you ok Hails?" Jay questioned nervously.

"Yeah I'm fine, my breasts are really tender and sensitive so it was a little shock when you touched them. They do seemed to have got a little bigger as well." Hailey replied as she let out a small smile.

"I certainly like the fact that they've got a little bigger." Jay teased with a cheeky smile on his face.

"I bet you do. Now shut up and kiss me again." Hailey demanded as she pulled Jay back down to her lips. After a few moments of kissing Hailey felt her stomach turn for the worse, she knew what was about to come. Hailey quickly pulled away from Jay's lips, jumped off the bed and quickly headed for the bathroom, closing the door behind her in the process. Hailey just about made it to the toilet before she vomited.

Jay could hear Hailey vomiting from the other side of the door, he felt so sorry for her as he continued listening to the sounds of her vomiting and gagging. He wanted to be able to do something to help her but he was helpless, he understood that morning sickness was something she would have to suffer by herself but he desperately wanted to take that pain away from her.

Jay quickly ran down stairs and grabbed her a couple of bottles of water out of the fridge, he didn't know whether this would help or not but he wanted to try help her in any way possible. He re-entered their bedroom and knocked quietly on the door. "Hails can I come in?" Jay questioned quietly. Just as he finished speaking he heard her vomit once again, Jay decided to just go in anyway, he couldn't listen to her like this and not do something to help her.

Jay slowly opened the door and saw her slumped over the toilet, looking like she was about to vomit again, his heart ached at the sight of Hailey slumped over the toilet puking her guts out. "I've got you a couple of water bottles." Jay softly spoke as he approached her. Hailey smiled back at him and took a sip out of one of the bottles but before she knew it she was once again vomiting. Jay quickly moved closer to her and held her hair up, he slowly started circling her back lightly with one of his hands, hoping that he could help her calm down a little.

After a few minutes of not vomiting again Hailey got up off the floor and moved to the sink, washing her mouth out with mouthwash and drinking some more water. "Come on Hails let get you back to bed for a bit." Jay softly spoke as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, he instantly felt Hailey snuggle into the side of his body.

"You feeling alright Hails?" Jay questioned as they cuddled up in bed.

"Yeah I'm good. I guess that is something that we're going to have to get used to for a while." Hailey replied as she smiled up at Jay.

"I still can't believe that we're having a baby." Jay spoke.

"Me neither, I still don't think I've fully processed it. I really excited to become a family of three, not just the two of us." Hailey smiled as she pictured Jay with a little baby in his arms.

"When do you want to tell people that we're having a baby?" Jay questioned.

"Let's wait for a little longer. Let's enjoy this as just the two, no wait, three of us for now, just for a few more weeks, then we'll think of a way to surprise them with the news. You can tell Will and Mouse if you want, Rojas already knows and she said she wouldn't say anything." Hailey replied.

"What about Voight? We need to let him know." Jay pushed.

"Look we will tell him but not just yet." Hailey spoke, she could see the frown that had formed on his face, he was just about to speak before Hailey jumped in ahead of him. "Look I know that the job we do is dangerous and you want me to take a step back. But just for a few more weeks I want to work to my full capability. I 100% know that you're going to be at my side every single time we go out and you're going to protect with everything you've got to ensure that I'm safe. I promise you that if anything gets dangerous I will take a step back and let the others handle business and once we tell Voight I'll work in the district helping out Mouse and Platt."

Once Hailey had finished she looked at Jay, she couldn't read the look on his face, it looked like he was understanding but at the same time a little annoyed at her words. "I know you probably don't agree with that but I just want to enjoy these next few weeks before my body starts to change and our baby starts getting bigger. Please Jay, just let me do this." Hailey pleaded, she saw Jay's facial expression soften and his frown turned into a small smile.

"If that's what you want to do then I'll support you, you know I always will. But you better get used to me being more protective than I already am, I'm going to be at your side all of the time." Jay replied as his smile grew bigger.

"I wouldn't expect anything else from you. That's one of the main reasons my I love you, you always protect me and I know you're going to do that for our baby." Hailey spoke just before giving Jay a quick kiss.

"Go back to sleep for a little while Hails, you look exhausted. I'm going to head to the shops and get you some fresh berries and yogurt for your breakfast. I read last night that they're good to eat when you're pregnant." Jay smiled back at Hailey as he hopped off the bed and started getting ready.

"How did I get so lucky? You're always so thoughtful. I love you so much Jay." Hailey spoke as she smiled to herself, Jay's always put her needs before his own and that would only increase further during her pregnancy.

"I love you to Hails. Now get some rest and look after our baby." Jay quickly approached her and gave her forehead a quick kiss before disappearing out of the bedroom, Hailey quickly falling asleep a few moments later.

* * *

It was later on in the afternoon, Hailey's slept in the rest of the morning, and she felt much better after having some extra rest. Jay spent most of the morning grocery shopping for Hailey, getting her food that was advised for on in pregnancies.

It was around 2 in the afternoon, Jay and Hailey were heading to the outskirts of northern Chicago. Jay had just told Hailey that they were going out, she had no idea where they were going, all she knew was wherever they were going Jay needed flowers for and Jay had told her to grab a warm coat.

They pulled up to a small cemetery within walking distance of Lake Michigan, the cemetery was tidy and well looked after. "What are we doing here Jay?" Hailey questioned, confused at their surroundings.

"This is where my mom is buried. I haven't been here for a little while and I thought I'd bring you along so you could meet her." Jay spoke as he forced out a weak smile, Hailey could instantly tell how hard it was for Jay to be here, she could see the sadness in his eyes.

"If this is going to be hard for you Jay we don't have to go in." Hailey replied softly as she held his hand in hers.

I'll be fine, I want to let you properly into this part of my life. I've been scared in the past to open up to people about this. Mouse is the only person except for Will that I've ever been here with." Jay spoke as he looked back at Hailey, this time with a proper smile.

"Why were you scared?" Hailey questioned carefully, not wanting to overstep.

"I'm not sure really. Whenever I came here in the past it was when I was vulnerable and upset about something. I put on this tough guy front on at work and I guess I didn't feel comfortable with showing my vulnerable side to others, in fear that they might see me as a different person." Jay explained, his voice getting quieter the longer he continued.

"I can't speak for others but I don't see you differently regardless of what emotional state you are in. I will always see you as the same person whether you're happy, sad, angry or whatever. You will always be Jay to me, my Jay, the person that I fell in love with." Hailey replied as she held onto Jay's hand a little tighter, flashing a big warming smile his way. Jay just smiled back at her and lifted her hand to his mouth, planting a kiss on the back of her hand.

They got out of Jay's truck and headed into the cemetery, Jay wrapped his arm around Hailey's shoulder and he pulled her into the side of his body, he felt her snuggle up close to him as she wrapped her arm around his waist. After a few minutes of walking slowly through the grounds of the cemetery they finally got to Jay's mother's headstone, her headstone was in the corner of the cemetery that over looked the lake.

This was the first time that Hailey had seen Jay's mother's full name, 'Christina Helen Halstead', in the past Jay had always called her 'mom', he had never called her by her name.

Jay kneeled down in front of the headstone, he took a moment before he started speaking. "Hi mom, I'm sorry I haven't been here in a while, I guess the last few weeks have been a little hectic. I've got someone special for you to meet, actually no, I've got two very special that I want you to meet." Jay spoke quietly as he replaced the old flowers with the fresh ones he had brought. He motioned for Hailey to kneel down beside him after he finished speaking, she quickly did and Jay put his arm back around her shoulders.

"This is Hailey mom, she's the special person that I was telling you about last time I was here. The other special person I want you to meet is our baby, Hailey's pregnant. Your dream is finally going to become true mom, you're going to be a grandma." Jay continued. Hailey could feel a couple of tears roll down her cheeks listening to Jay talk to his mom.

After a few more minutes Jay and Hailey moved from where his mother's headstone as and started following a footpath along the edge of the lake. "She was born and spent most of her childhood not far from here. She loved spending time here, along with Bailey's Harbor this was one place that she would never get tired of." Jay spoke.

"I can see why she loved it here. It beautiful here, it so quiet and the scenery is amazing." Hailey replied as they made their way through a little wooded area.

"She always wanted to move back here and buy a house overlooking the lake. It just a shame she never had the opportunity to do that." Jay spoke as he felt himself getting a little more upset the longer he spoke about his mom. Hailey sensed that Jay was getting upset, she stopped him for a moment and gave him a big hug.

"She always wanted to have another child, she was desperate to have a girl but when that wasn't a possibility any longer she dreamed that one day she would have a grandchild and be there to watch them grow up." Jay continued as they started their walk back to Jay's truck.

"Is that why you want a girl?" Hailey questioned.

"Yeah it's one of the reasons but as I said before I want a little girl that looks like you." Jay spoke as he looked down at Hailey with a big smile.

"If we do have a girl we could name her after your mom or have her middle name as your mom's name. Even though you're mom isn't here to meet her grandchild at least then she will always be a massive part of our family going forward." Hailey spoke, as she looked up at Jay he still had a massive smile on his face, he loved how thoughtful she always was.

"Yeah that would be nice. If we are lucky enough to have a girl her middle name should be Christina." Jay replied as he cuddled up closer to her and planted a quick kiss on her forehead as they continued walking back to Jay's car.

They stopped off one last time at Jay's mom's headstone, Hailey gave Jay a moment as she let him say goodbye to his mom bye himself. She was really proud of how jay had handled this, she knew how hard this must have been for Jay, even after all of these years since his mom had passed away he still could find the strength to talk about her. Hailey was just glad that she was getting him to open up little by little.

"Thank you for being there with me Hails. Every time I've come here in the past I've always crumbled and broken down but today I didn't feel like that and that's because you and our baby were there with me." Jay spoke up as they started to drive back to their home.

"You don't have to thank me Jay, I'll always be at your side whenever you need me. I'm glad that you letting me into that part of your life because I know how difficult it is for you to relive those memories." Hailey spoke as she gave him a reassuring smile and his onto his hand.

"Like I said when we got together, I want to let you into the dark parts of my life. I've kept those emotions bottled up for far too long and I've realised that I need to let those emotions out." Jay replied.

They were about 10 minutes away from home when Jay spoke up. "Have you told your parents that your pregnant yet Hails?"

"No I haven't yet, I haven't spoken to them since before the crash" Hailey replied.

"I spoke to your mom at the hospital on the night that it happened. She wanted to come to Chicago and be with you but I said that you were alright and that you would speak to her soon." Jay explained.

"Thank you, it would have been a bit of a waste for her to come from Virginia Beech just for a concussion. I speak to her tonight and tell her the good news." Hailey smiled back at Jay.

* * *

It was early evening, Hailey was up in their bedroom while Jay was sorting out a few things downstairs. She had trying to think of a way to tell her parents that she was pregnant since they got back but she could really think of anything special to do while talking over the phone. Hailey decided to scrap trying to be creative and decided she would just tell her parents.

Hailey dialled her mom's number and within seconds her mom picked up. "Hello my darling. I heard what happened are you alright?" Jennifer spoke, Hailey could hear her mom's worried tone of voice.

"Yeah I'm good mom, I got lucky. I've got a mild concussion and a few cuts and bruises but other than that I'm fine." Hailey replied, trying to reassure her mom she was alright.

"When Jay phoned me I was slightly freaking out. I was going to come to Chicago and be there for you but Jay reassured that you were fine and he would handle everything." Hailey smiled at her mom's words, just hearing how calm Jay was in that situation made her love him even more.

"Yeah, there was no much point of coming all that way. I only stayed in hospital for the one night and that was just as a precaution. Plus I don't think you would've got much time alone with me as Jay didn't leave my side all night." Hailey chuckled at the last part.

"Well I'm glad that you're feeling better and that Jay was there for you. I honestly think that he is perfect. How are things going between you two?" Jennifer questioned.

"Well, that's the reason why I'm phoning you. I've got something big that I need to tell you." Hailey responded, she could already hear her mom's growing excitement down the phone.

"What is it darling?" Jennifer questioned eagerly.

"I'm pregnant mom, you're going to have another grandchild." As soon as Hailey finished she could hear her mom almost screaming in joy down the phone. She heard her mom put down her phone and continue celebrating in the background. Hailey almost started laughing at her mom's antics, she had always been someone that celebrated like crazy when she received some good news.

"Bloody hell Jen, what the hell are you screaming at now?" Hailey heard her dad's voice down the line, Hailey continued laughing slightly at the sound of her dad's confused grumbling.

"Tell your dad what you just told me Hailey." Jennifer picked the phone back up before handing it off to Alexei, Hailey could once again hear her mom celebrating in the background.

"Hi princess, what's this news that you need to tell me." Alexei spoke.

"I'm pregnant dad, me and Jay are having a baby." Hailey responded excitedly.

"Oh my god congratulations darling. I'm really happy for the both of you." Alexei responded, Hailey could hear the happiness and joy in his voice. He wasn't a hugely emotional person when he was sober but when he was drunk he would really show his emotions.

"Thanks dad." Hailey responded, she had a big smile on her face.

"I'm going to hand you back to your mom Hailey, I need to go and sort the food out before it burns down the house. I'm really proud of you Hailey I hope you know that. I love you lots." Alexei replied, Hailey heard her dad asking her mom if she had calmed down yet which made Hailey chuckle a little.

Jennifer took the phone back of her husband, Hailey could hear her breathing a little heavily, she laughed slightly as she imagined what her mom had been doing. "How many weeks along are you Hailey?" Jennifer questioned as her breathing returned to normal.

"Around 7 weeks." Hailey responded quickly.

"Oh wow, so you're starting to experience morning sickness then." Jennifer replied.

"Yeah I had it for the first time this morning, it wasn't particularly pleasant." Hailey chuckled slightly, trying to make light of it.

"I would get used to it Hailey because it hits you hard. But in the end it's worth it when you hold your tiny baby in your arms for the first time."

"I really excited to have a family with Jay, I can't wait for the moment that our baby is born. I just hope Jay gets what he wants." Hailey responded excitedly.

"What does Jay want?" Jennifer questioned eagerly.

"He really wants a girl, his mom always dreamed of having a girl of her own but she never got her wish." Hailey responded, she felt her eyes well up slightly as she remembered their chat from earlier.

"I hope he gets his wish to then. I really happy for you two Hailey. I can't believe that my only daughter is having a baby." Jennifer replied, Hailey could hear her mom getting excited again.

"You know what, I think we will make that trip to Chicago after all now after hearing this news." Jennifer quickly followed up, as if something just clicked in her brain.

"There's really no need mom, if don't have to come, you were..." Hailey started before her mom cut her off.

"Hailey Anne... We are coming to Chicago to celebrate this news whether you like it or not. My only daughter is pregnant and I am going to celebrate this with you." Jennifer spoke back, she spoke in a harsher tone of voice than she had expected, but Hailey didn't take any offence to that.

"Ok then, but you need to watch dad if he gets drunk. You know he can't keep his mouth shut and we're not telling all of our friends yet." Hailey responded.

"I will don't worry. I'm let you get back to Jay now. Congratulations again Hailey, I'm so happy for the both of you. I love you lots darling."

"I love you to mom." Hailey quickly spoke before the line went dead. Hailey placed her phone down and there smiling to herself at how excited her parents were at the news that she was pregnant. She headed downstairs a few moments later and found Jay cooking dinner for her. She helped him finish off before they both sat down and ate together at the island.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed since Hailey had broken the news to her parents and they had settled down for dinner. Hailey had called it an early night as she was feeling tired and her body was starting to ache more as the hours passed by. Jay took this as an opportunity to go to Will's and tell him the news that he was going to be an uncle.

"Will open up before I kick this door down." Jay groaned as he continued banging on Will's door. Jay had called Will after Will had got off his shift and said he was coming over. Jay had been banging on the door for 10 minutes now, he knew Will as in as he had seen the lights on from the outside of the building.

After a couple more minutes of continuous banging on the door Will finally opened the door. "Bloody hell Jay, you do realise I have neighbours right?" Will grumbled, Jay just responded by barging past his brother and made his way into his apartment, sitting on the sofa with a big smile on his face.

"Ok Jay, spill it. What's happened with Hailey? That smile only comes out when it concerns her." Will spoke as he grabbed a couple of beers and sat across from his brother.

"I've got some big news to tell you." Jay responded excitedly, the big smile on his face not disappearing.

"Ok..." Will responded, confused at his brother's excitement.

"You're going to be an uncle." Jay spoke out instantly as he couldn't hold back his excitement.

"Wait Hailey' pregnant?" Will questioned eagerly, Jay quickly nodded his head. Will jumped up and hugged his brother, they stayed like that for a few moments before returning to their original positions.

"Wow, I'm so happy for you Jay. I know how much you've always dreamed of starting a family so I'm really happy that you've found someone special to do that with." Will continued as a big smile formed on his face as well as Jay's.

"Speaking of that someone special, have you got mom's engagement ring?" Jay questioned, he instantly saw his brother's face light up like a Christmas tree.

"Yeah of course I do. Are you going to propose to Hailey?" Will questioned excitedly.

"Yeah, I'm going to ask Hailey to marry me. I know I said up in Bailey's Harbor that I was going to wait but the events of the last couple of days have made up my mind. She's the love of my life, she's pregnant with our baby, and she's perfect in every single way. I don't see the point in waiting any longer, I want her name to be Hailey Halstead not Hailey Upton." Jay replied, inside his body he was absolute buzzing, he couldn't describe how happy he was in life at the moment and just saying the words 'Hailey Halstead' only increased his happiness.

"Congratulations once again Jay. I'll go and get mom's ring for you." Will smiled back at his brother as he headed for the safe in his bedroom. Will re-entered the room a couple of moments later. He handed Jay the small red jewellery box, Jay slowly opened the box and admired the ring. He had forgotten how beautiful his mother's engagement ring was, his dad had spent an absolute fortune on it when he had brought it. Even today all these years later, the ring looked like it had never been worn, the big diamond glistened in the light of Will's living room, Jay could see his own reflection in the silver of the ring.

"I forgot how beautiful mom's ring was." Jay spoke in disbelief as he continued admiring the ring.

"What are you planning on doing when you propose to Hailey?" Will questioned.

"I'm not sure yet, I had always imagined doing a big grand gesture for Hailey but I'm not sure I want to do that anymore. It's not who we are as a couple." Jay responded as he started thinking of ideas in his head.

"Do whatever feels right to you Jay, even if you're just lying in bed and you do it right there and then. I feel like you should do something that meaningful to the both of you rather than some spectacular gesture. I think you already know what the answer is going to be though." Will smiled back at his brother.

"Yeah you're right, I've got a couple of days anyway to plan something. Her parents are coming to Chicago in the next couple of days to celebrate her pregnancy so I'll wait until they're here to do it. It also means I can ask for her father's blessing in person." Jay responded as he returned the smile to his brother.

"Mom would be really proud of you Jay, I hope you know that."

"Yeah I know she would. I took Hailey to meet her earlier and told her about how mom always dreamed of having a girl of her own and a grandchild." Jay responded as the big smile disappeared off his face. The atmosphere in the room changed as they both took a moment as they thought about their mom.

"I just hope that I can make her dream come true and give her a granddaughter. If we do have a daughter we're going to have her middle name as Christina so at least mom will always be part of our family." Jay continued as he felt a couple of tears roll down his cheek.

"That would be lovely Jay, I couldn't think of a better middle name." Will responded as he tried to push past the tears that had also formed on his face.

"I'm going to head off now Will and get back to Hailey. Thanks for mom's engagement ring." Jay spoke as he gave his brother another hug and headed for the door.

"Jay." Will called out, Jay turned around just before he reached the door. "I'm really proud of you, I know I haven't always been there for you and supported you but I'm really proud of what you've achieved. I'm also so happy that you've found a special person in Hailey and you've finally achieved your dream of starting a family." Will continued, he saw Jay wipe another tear from his face just before leaving Will's apartment.

Jay drove home quietly, he was starting to brainstorm ideas in his head of how he was going to propose to Hailey. Before he knew it he was already home, he hid the ring in his jacket pocket just in case Hailey had woken up and was waiting for him downstairs. As Jay entered their home it was still the same as he left it, he quickly made his way upstairs to their bedroom. Hailey was fast asleep as he opened the door quietly, Jay carefully hid the ring in one of his closet draws and got ready for bed. He snuggled up close to her as he moved his hand to rest over her stomach, he quickly fell asleep within a few moments.

* * *

**I just wanted to add this on at the bottom. I saw that someone recently left a review and made a valid comment about Hailey's dad. I know in the show that Hailey's dad was abusive. But in this story I've changed it slightly so that she has always had a good relationship with her dad. I did this because I found it more interesting to have it this way and I thought I could write better storylines with it that way. I also did it like this because I forgot the history about Hailey's dad and it wasn't until last episode that it reminded me. So I thought I'd clear any confusion for that person and any others.**


	20. A look into the future

**Hi guys welcome back. The last part of this chapter is M-rated.**

**Even though it's disappointing that One Chicago aren't going to be able to finish off the season, the health and safety of the crew and cast is the number one priority. So even though its disappointing it's the right thing to do and hopefully the next seasons of One Chicago will be out on time.**

**But don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I'm still going to be updating this story constantly so make sure you look out for new updates. I'm also thinking of starting a Chicago Fire story based on Casey, so if you enjoy my writing and Chicago Fire feel free to check that out. But this story will be my main priority still.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Stay safe out there everyone. :)**

* * *

It was Friday, few days had passed since Jay had got his mother's engagement ring from Will, Jay had spent the last few days trying to come up with an idea on how to propose to Hailey. Friday also marked the day that they were both planning on going back to work, Hailey temporarily on desk duty though for a few more days.

Jay woke up and immediately noticed that Hailey wasn't in bed with him, he reached his arm over to her side of the bed and felt that the bed was still warm. Jay started to shift and get out of bed, as he started to move he heard a noise that had become familiar to him over the last few days. He could hear Hailey vomiting in the bathroom, his heart ached for her, he hated that Hailey had to go through all the aches and pains that pregnancy's caused by herself and there wasn't a lot he could do for her.

Jay quickly moved to the bathroom door, he slowly opened the door and his heart ached even more as he saw her slumped over the toilet vomiting for the second time since he had woken up. Jay quickly moved to kneel beside her and held her hair up while she continued vomiting, he slowly started running his hand in circles around her back. "You're going to be fine Hails, you're going to be fine." Jay whispered as he continued his efforts to help her in any way.

After a few minutes and another wave of vomiting Hailey managed to get up off the floor and moved to the sink to swill her mouth out. After a few moments she turned to face Jay for the first time, she looked exhausted and weak, she looked like she hadn't slept for a couple of days. Jay pulled her into his arms carefully and gave her a big hug, he felt her instantly relax into his embrace as her arms wrapped around his waist, keeping her balanced. "Are you ok Hails?" Jay questioned softly.

Hailey pulled her head away from Jay's chest and locked eyes with him for the first time this morning, a small reassuring smile formed on her face. "Yeah I'm alright, it's just another reminder that I'm pregnant." Hailey responded quietly just before letting out a big yawn.

"Come on Hails, lets get you back to bed." Jay smiled back at her. Jay turned Hailey around in his arms as he started moving back towards the bed. Once there Jay pulled back the covers on her side of the bed, Hailey quickly got into their bed and snuggled into the warmth of the duvet. Jay moved around to his side and grabbed his phone, it was only 6:30, he still had another hour before he was meant to be at work. Jay got into bed and Hailey instantly cuddled up close to him, resting her head on his chest. "You can't go into work like this Hails, take the day off and get some sleep." Jay spoke softly.

"I'm fine Jay really." Hailey quickly replied.

"Hails you need to get some sleep, you look exhausted. I know you're desperate to get back to work before your body starts to change but there's more than one person you've got to look after now. You've got to look after yourself and our baby. Plus if you go in looking like you do now everyone is going to be constantly checking up on you and asking if you're alright, and I know how much that annoys you." Jay quietly spoke as he smiled down at Hailey who had turned her head to face him.

"Yeah guess you're right. I just want to get back to work for a couple more weeks before we tell everyone. I know as so as that happens I'm going to be on desk duty and not be able to do the job I love." Hailey replied.

"I understand you Hails, I know you're the one who has to put your career on hold to have this baby. But my priority is to ensure that you and our baby are safe and healthy, because you and our baby are the two people that I love more than anything in life."

"I'll go into work today and let Voight know that you're not coming in. If everyone starts questioning about you I'll just say that you've been feeling rough the last couple of days. I'm going to ask if we can have a couple more days off so we can spend some time with your parents. When do they get here?" Jay continued.

"They arrive tomorrow morning and they're staying until Tuesday I think." Hailey smiled back towards Jay.

"I'll see if Voight will let me have this afternoon off as well, maybe we can go for a walk later, just the three of us if you're feeling better." Jay replied softly.

"Yeah that would be nice, but I think I have a better idea." Hailey spoke with a big smile on her face.

"Oh yeah, what's that then?" Jay questioned eagerly.

"We could go to the hospital and see our baby properly for the first time together. You can also hear the baby's heartbeat for the first time." Hailey replied quickly, she could instantly see the excited look on Jay's face as soon as she voiced her idea.

"That would be lovely to do Hails. I think Will is on shift today so hopefully he can get a moment to see his niece/nephew for the first time." Jay replied excitedly. Jay shifted his position so he could reach his phone, he sighed out in disappointment as it was time for him to get ready and head off for work. Jay hopped out of bed and pulled the covers off of Hailey as well, exposing her to the morning chill.

"What are you doing Jay? It's cold, give me back the covers." Hailey groaned out in frustration, Jay just chuckling in response.

"You'll see what I'm about to do." Jay smiled back at Hailey. Jay got back on the bed but instead of cuddling up close to Hailey, he moved down the bed, his head positioned above Hailey's flat stomach. Jay slowly pulled his t-shirt that Hailey would always sleep in up her body exposing her flat stomach. Hailey felt herself smile and get slightly emotional as she knew what Jay was about to do.

"Hey in there little one, I'm your daddy. You need to make sure that you and your momma are getting some rest because your momma can be stubborn at times and she thinks she's always right." Jay softly spoke against the soft skin of Hailey's flat stomach. Hailey chuckled slightly at Jay's words and playfully hit his arm when he called her stubborn, Jay just turned his head towards Hailey and smiled back at her.

"Ok She is right most of the time, but don't tell her I said that because it will only boost her ego. You have the best momma in the world, I can't think of anyone else on this planet that is better than your momma, you'll see that when you enter this world. I'm going to let you and your mom get some rest now, stay safe in there little one, me and your mom love you more than you can ever imagine." Jay continued quietly, after he had finished he planted a kiss on Hailey's flat stomach.

While Jay was speaking to their baby, Hailey was just watching and admiring the sight of Jay speaking against her stomach. She felt a few tears of happiness and joy roll down her cheeks as she got emotional, that was one moment that she would never forget for the rest of her life. "Hails, what's the matter babe?" Jay questioned as he turned to face Hailey, concern and worry laced on his voice.

"Nothing's wrong, these are tears of joy. That was just... beautiful." Hailey put an end to Jay's worry as a few more tears continued to roll down her cheeks. Jay shifted up from her stomach and pulled her in for a kiss.

After a few moments pulled away from her lips and rested his forehead against hers. "I love you so much Hailey. Now get some rest and look after our baby. I'll see you later." Jay whispered against Hailey's lips just before kissing her again.

"I love you to Jay." Hailey spoke with a big smile on her face as they both pulled away from each other. Jay moved off the bed once again and pulled the covers over Hailey's body. He quickly disappeared into the bathroom and showered and got ready for work. As Jay re-entered the bedroom he was met by a cute sight, Hailey fast sleep snuggled into the covers, only her head showing. Jay moved over to her, he planted a light kiss on her forehead before slowly and carefully making his way out of the bedroom, ensuring not to wake her up.

* * *

Jay pulled up to the district just after 7:30, he was happy to be back but he couldn't help but worry about Hailey, this was the first time he was away from her without someone being with her. Jay strolled into the district and was met by a surprising sight, Platt with a massive smile on her face as she saw Jay for the first time.

"Hey it's great to see you Jay. How's Upton doing?" Platt spoke as Jay approached her desk.

"She's doing alright, she got quite lucky and only came out with cuts and bruises. She was shaken up by what happened but she's doing alright now." Jay smiled back at the older sergeant.

"That's great to hear. How about you? How are you doing?" Platt questioned.

"I'm good, obviously I was scared when I got the call from Casey but once I knew she was alright I was fine."

"That's good to hear. Let me know if you two need anything." Platt spoke, the smile still on her face.

"Thanks Trudy." Jay sent a smile back towards Platt. Jay moved away from the front desk and made his way upstairs. He saw the team working away at their desks but as soon as Jay came into view they all switched their attention to Jay.

"Hey welcome back Jay, how's Hailey doing?" Adam asked as he fist bumped Jay, Jay could see all the others wanting to ask the same question.

"Don't worry guys Hailey is fine. She got lucky, only a few cuts and bruises and a minor concussion. She was going to come back today on desk duty but she felt rough this morning so she's at home resting." Jay explained, he saw a wave of relief on each of their faces as he explained at Hailey was going to be fine.

"Is there anything that we can do for you guys?" Burgess questioned.

"No we're all good, thanks guys. But I will warn you, you know how Hailey is when you constantly check up on her, so if you don't want your head bitten off I wouldn't keep asking her." Jay chuckled, the others joining in as they knew what Hailey was like.

A few moments later jay saw Voight walk into his office behind the crowd of the unit members. "Sorry guys, give me a moment." Jay excused himself as he walked towards Voight's office. "Sarge, you got a moment?" Jay questioned at the door of the office.

"Yeah come in Jay. How are you and Hailey getting on?" Hank questioned as Jay sat in front of him.

"Yeah we're good, Hailey was going to come in today but she woke up feeling rough so she's at home resting." Jay replied, he saw a look of worry on Voight's face as Jay finished.

"You should have stayed with her if she's still struggling. Like I said at the hospital, take as much time as you need." Voight quickly replied.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer. Can I have until Wednesday off next week? Hailey's parents are coming into town." Jay questioned, he didn't want to take too much time off but he just wanted to stay with Hailey and their baby.

"Yeah whatever you need Jay. Go home to her now if you want." Voight smiled back at Jay.

"Thanks sarge, I'll stick around for a while as she's sleeping at the moment but I'll head home in the afternoon." Jay replied with his own smile. Their chat was interrupted by Hank's phone ringing, Jay excused himself while Hank was on the phone.

A few minutes later Voight stepped into the bullpen, the members of the unit looking at him in anticipation of a new case. "Right listen up everyone. That was Crawford, we haven't been assigned a new case so let's use this as an opportunity to sort a few things out. Reach out to your CI's, make sure all of your paperwork and files are up to date. Jay, there's a few old cases files downstairs that need sorting out that shouldn't take too long, so take someone else and sort through those." Hank explained before quickly retreated to his office. Everyone got working, Burgess and Atwater headed out to reach out to their CI's. Jay motioned Rojas to join him downstairs as he saw her looking at him with a worried look on her face.

They walked downstairs in silence, Rojas waiting until they were alone until asking Jay about Hailey. Once they were alone Rojas was the first to speak. "Is Hailey alright Jay?"

"Yeah don't worry Rojas she's ok. I didn't want to say this to everyone but the reason she isn't here is because of her morning sickness. She's had it pretty rough this week so I made her stay at home and rest up, she didn't look particularly great this morning." Jay explained, trying to reassure Rojas.

"Oh right, Congratulations by the way. I'm really happy for you and Hailey." Rojas replied as she let out a smile.

"Thank you Rojas. Here I need to show you something, Hailey wanted me to show you this." Jay smiled as he pulled out the ultrasound photo and handed it to Rojas.

Rojas was confused for a moment but as Jay handed her the photo her face lit up like a Christmas tree. Rojas was speechless for a few moments as he stared at the ultrasound photo of Jay and Hailey's baby. "Wow." That was all Rojas could come up with as she continued staring at the photo, Jay just stood there smiling at Hailey's best friend seeing their baby for the first time.

"I've also got something that I need to tell you." Jay broke the silence between them, Rojas shifted her attention away from the ultrasound photo to Jay as she waited for him to continue.

"What is it?" Rojas questioned eagerly.

"I'm going to ask Hailey to marry me this weekend." Jay spoke out as he felt himself get excited.

"Oh wow, congratulations! What are you planning on doing to propose to her?" Rojas replied excitedly.

"I haven't made my mind up yet. I think I'm going to do something similar to how Hailey told me she was pregnant. I want something that's low-key and meaningful. I think I'm just going to do it at home because I feel that's more meaningful than anything, that's the place where we've built out relationship, created a life and where we're going to build a family together." Jay explained as they both had massive smiles on their faces.

"That's lovely, she will love that. I don't think it would really matter what you did, she would say yes in a heartbeat regardless of what you do. I'm so happy for you guys, you two are perfect together and you're going to make great parents." Rojas replied.

Jay and Rojas continued chatted together for a while, in the process of sorting through the cases. Jay let Rojas know about their plans to go for a scan later in the day, which Rojas was excited to hear about. The morning passed by pretty quickly, Rojas had many questions about interesting old cases that Jay had worked on. Antonio, Al and Erin were brought up during their chat, Jay went into detail about Antonio and Al, but he didn't open up about Erin, Rojas guessed there was some history between the two of them.

* * *

Jay managed to get away from work just after 1 in the afternoon. Jay had texted Hailey a couple of times checking up on her, Jay was relieved to see her reply letting him know she was feeling better.

Jay had just pulled up in front of their home, they were heading straight for med to see their baby for the first time. Hailey quickly made her way out of their home and into Jay's truck. Jay couldn't help but let out a big smile as he saw how cute she looked, it was a cold spring day so Hailey was wrapped up in a winter jacket with a woolly hat and a scarf on, this was one of the cutest images of Hailey he had ever seen.

"How was work?" Hailey questioned as she held onto Jay's free hand as they headed towards Chicago med.

"It was quiet, no active cases so me and Rojas sorted through some old case files. Everyone was asking about you, it was hard to not tell them that you're pregnant but I managed it." Jay replied, he quickly flashed Hailey a smile and held onto her hand a little tighter.

"How did your chat with Voight go? Did you manage to get the time off while my parents are here?" Hailey questioned.

"Our chat was good, he got a little worried when I said you were feeling rough but I obviously didn't tell him the reason why you were feeling rough. But yeah, he said take as much time off as he need. Rojas was left speechless when I showed her the ultrasound photo, I swear that I saw her eyes water up a little."

"I knew that she would love seeing the photo. She's been texting me quite a lot asking if there is anything that she can do for me or the baby, which I thought was very sweet of her." Hailey replied as she smiled at how awesome Rojas had treated her since she had told her the news.

They continued chatting about the unit the rest of the way to Med. Jay's excitement had been building up the whole way to med, what was about to happen next was something else that he would never forget. They made their way into the hospital, Jay had his arm firmly locked around Hailey's waist as she leaned into him as they walked through the hospital looking for Natalie.

Natalie spotted Hailey and Jay from the doctor's lounge, she quickly hopped out of the chair she was sitting in and greeted the couple as they walked past the door of the lounge. "Hey guys, I bet you're excited. You ready for this?" Natalie smiled to herself as she saw the excited looks of Jay and Hailey's faces.

"Yeah we're ready for this. I've never been more excited for anything in my life." Jay quickly replied as he looked down at Hailey, who also had a big beaming smile on her face.

"Ok then, let's do this." Natalie spoke as she led the way to a free room. "Just take your jacket off, lie down and roll your shirt up for me Hailey then we will get started." Natalie instructed, Hailey quickly followed Natalie's instructions. Jay stood on the opposite side of the bed to Natalie, gripping onto Hailey's hand tightly as they both smiled at each other.

"Alright Hailey, I'm going to check that everything is alright with your baby first. Don't worry though, everything was perfect on your scan on Monday so nothing should have changed. Then after that I'll show you your baby for the first time and you can hear the heartbeat." Natalie explained in her usual calm doctor's voice. Jay and Hailey couldn't help but worry a little, they weren't going to be calm until they had conformation that their baby was perfectly healthy.

Hailey gasped slightly as the cool gel hit the exposed skin of her stomach, both Natalie and Jay chuckled quietly under their breathes as they heard Hailey gasp. Natalie started moving the stick slowly over Hailey's stomach, she was staring closely at the screen as she took down a few notes every few moments. Even though it had only been a short amount of time since Natalie started the scan, Jay and Hailey were both getting more nervous the longer Natalie was silent for. They hoped they had nothing to worry about but the silence was killing them.

"Right good news guys, your baby looks perfect healthy and is the size that we expect it to be at. You're around 8 weeks along Hailey so you should start experiencing morning sickness if you haven't already." Natalie smiled back at the nervous looking couple, she heard both of them breathe out a big sigh of relief as they heard their baby was fine. "You ready to see you baby now?" Natalie questioned, Jay and Hailey shared a look just before nodding their heads excitedly.

Natalie turned the screen so they could both their baby, it wasn't easy to see where the baby was as it was still so tiny so Natalie had to point them in the right direction. As their eyes finally settled on their baby they were both left speechless. No words could describe how special this moment was Jay and Hailey. Both of them felt their eyes well up slightly as the emotion of seeing their baby properly for the first time got the better of them. Even Natalie felt herself get emotional at seeing Jay and Hailey amazed and left speechless at the sight of their baby, this was one thing she would never get tired of seeing in her job.

After a few moments the sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room, Hailey had already experienced this so her emotions stayed similar throughout however for Jay this pushed him over the edge as tears of joy and happiness starting rolling down his face. Jay held onto Hailey's had a little tighter and brought it up to his lips as he placed a kiss on the back of her hand. Both of them were still left speechless, they wanted to savour this special moment for a long as possible.

After another few moments the sound of the heartbeat faded away, however both Jay and Hailey still had their eyes bolted onto the screen. "How big is he or she now?" Jay questioned as he wiped away the tears off his cheeks.

"Like I said on Monday your baby was the size of a blueberry. But now he or she was grown to around the size of a raspberry." Natalie smiled back at the couple.

Just as Natalie was explaining how big their baby was Will walked past the hospital room and his attention instantly turned to Jay and Hailey. "Hey guys, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?" Will rambled on nervously as he entered the room.

"Yes will everything is fine. Now look, that is your niece or nephew on the screen." Jay spoke as he pointed towards the ultrasound screen. Will's facial expression instantly changed from worry to pure excitement as he saw his niece/nephew for the first time. "Wow." Was all that came out of Will's mouth as he stared at the screen, tears had stared to form on Will's face as well as he stared at the baby.

After a few moments of silence Will's pager started going off signalling he needed to be somewhere else. "I'm sorry guys, I would love to stay but I can't. Congratulations once again to both of you, I'm so happy for you." Will spoke out as he gave his brother a quick hug and flashed Hailey a big smile before leaving the room.

After a few more minutes Natalie moved the stick off of Hailey's stomach and packed up the ultrasound machine. "Hailey did you say you've experienced morning sickness yet?" Natalie questioned.

"Yeah I've had each every day since Tuesday. Tuesday and today were the worst though, but it hasn't been too overwhelming."

"Ok then, I'll give you a list of things that can help ease the suffering but if it gets bad and you feel yourself struggling, come to me and I can get you a prescription to help. Do you have any other questions?" Natalie spoke calmly.

"When will Hailey start to show that she's pregnant?" Jay questioned, he didn't know whether this was a weird question to be asking but it was something he really wanted to know about.

"There isn't a set time when your bump will start to show, every woman is different. But usually around 10 to 11 weeks along you will notice your bump starting to show. In your case Hailey, as you have a slim build, you will probably start showing earlier than woman who have a more bulky build." Natalie explained. "Any other questions?" Natalie continued.

"Can me and Jay still get together?" Hailey questioned awkwardly, she didn't want to make this awkward she couldn't help it.

Natalie let out a small chuckle as she saw how awkward Hailey was being. "Yes you can still have sex. Because of the extra hormones pregnancy's bring with it you might feel more in the mood to get together, especially during early pregnancy, or you might not. But be a little more careful as you get further into your pregnancy, you will have to find positions that are comfortable for you." Natalie replied, she was still chuckling slightly to get rid of any awkwardness.

"I'm going to get these pictures sorted out for you so I'll be back in a moment. Hailey you can get redressed, there's nothing else I need to check so you're good to go." Natalie smiled as she left the couple alone in the room.

"I hope you experience a higher sex drive. I could get on board with that." Jay whispered cheekily in Hailey's ear before lightly kissing the sensitive spot behind her left ear, pulling away quickly after.

"I bet you would be fine with that." Hailey smiled back with her own cheeky smile before pulling Jay down to her lips. "I've still not shown you that new very small and very teasing underwear set I brought for you the other day. If you're lucky I might let you take it off of me later." Hailey whispered against Jay's lips as she gave him another quick kiss.

"You're such a tease Miss Hailey Upton." Jay groaned out in frustration as he tried to readjust his pants. Hailey just chuckled in response as she saw how flustered Jay looked.

* * *

It was later on in the evening, Hailey had spent the rest of the afternoon resting in the warmth and comfort of her bed. While Hailey had been sleeping Jay had been shopping for her, getting the foods and drinks that Natalie had recommended for Hailey to have during early pregnancy. Jay had been debating his options all afternoon, today had been perfect, one of the best days of his life in fact, he had seen his baby for the first time. Jay wanted to make this day even better, he was desperate to propose to Hailey, but he was debating whether to wait for her father's blessing. He knew what the answer from her father would be, Alexei got on well with Jay, even at Christmas when he first met Alexei, Jay had a good feeling about Hailey's dad. Jay decided he was going to propose tonight, it was another thing that he could surprise Hailey and her parents with.

Jay was nervous as they sat eating dinner, he wasn't nervous about what her answer would be, he was nervous that he wasn't doing a spectacular romantic gesture for Hailey, he wasn't sure whether she would be impressed by his proposal.

"Hails, go over to the couch, we can sort out these dishes later. I've got something I want to ask you." Jay smiled back at Hailey as they placed their dishes in the sink. Hailey look back at Jay with a confused look on her face, Jay had managed to contain his emotions and keep a straight face.

Jay had put on a pair of sweatpants earlier after his shower, it meant that he could hide the ring box in his pocket without drawing too much attention to it. They moved to the couch and they sat facing each other, Jay sitting on the edge of couch as he prepared to get down on one knee.

"Hailey Anne Upton, when you walked into that bank I knew my life was about to change forever. On that day I saw a beautiful, smart, strong woman walk into my life and I instantly feel in love with that woman. You have changed my life in more ways than you can ever imagine, when you came into my life I was spiralling and heading for a place that I don't think I could've gotten out of. But you gave me a new meaning in life, you gave me hope that I could enjoy my life again. In the past 4 years I have experienced very few good moments, but every single one of those good moments involve you Hailey and I wouldn't change those moments, because each one of them is perfect because you're in them. Not only have you been there for me but you have made a dream of mine come true, you have given me the opportunity to become a dad. You are perfect in every single way possible, there is nothing that I would ever change about you. I hope you're about to make another dream of mine come true..." Jay poured his heart out to Hailey as she watched on, motionless and shocked at what was happening.

As soon as Hailey heard Jay say her full name she knew exactly what was coming. She wanted to stop him as soon as he said her name and force him to ask her there and then but she found herself speechless as her emotions took over her body. She felt tears of joy form and roll down her cheeks as her hands covered her mouth as she continued listening to Jay's speech. As Jay got to the end of his speech Hailey was almost in full blown tears, she was trying to rub them away but they kept on coming. She had managed to stop them slightly as she saw Jay move his hand and pull out a small red box from his pocket.

Jay slowly moved off the couch and got down on one knee in front of Hailey, he moved his hand in front of him and slowly opened the ring box revealing his mother's engagement ring. The large diamond glistened as the dim lights in the room caught the edges of the diamond.

"Hailey Anne Upton... Will you marry me?" Jay looked on nervously as he saw Hailey staring at the ring. Time seemed to be moving in slow motion as he waited for Hailey's answer.

"Yes, yes, yes. Of course I will Jay." Hailey responded with more certainty and confidence than anything in her life. She was blinking furiously as she tried to power through the tears of joy and happiness. She felt Jay carefully take hold of her left hand and a few seconds later she felt the ring being slid onto her ring finger. She instantly looked down to her hand and admired the ring, nothing had ever looked more perfect than Jay's mother's engagement ring on her hand.

After a few moments of admiring the ring Hailey finally set her eyes of her fiancé, who had the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face. He started to move up towards her lips but before he could Hailey pushed him back against the empty side of the couch and straddled his waist. She started kissing him harder than she ever had done, their lips melted into one another's as Jay starting kissing her back. Both of their mouths opening allowing access for one another, their tongues were quickly battling for dominance as they continued kissing each other. Jay dropped the ring box as his hand moved down to her ass.

Hailey pulled away after a few very long intense minutes of kissing, they were both breathing heavily. "I think there's only one way of celebrating this. I'm going to change into that sexy underwear set that I brought for you." Hailey spoke out between heavy breathes as she tried to calm down her breathing. Hailey was definitely believing what Natalie had said earlier, she was more aroused than she had ever been in this moment.

Hailey ran upstairs, Jay following close behind, as she reached the bedroom she grabbed hold of the Victoria secret bag and retreated to the bathroom, not wanting Jay to see her until she had fully changed.

Jay had stripped down to his boxers while he was waiting for Hailey, this was torture for him, whatever Hailey was changing into was taking to long for his liking. After a few moments of waiting Jay was getting impatient. "Hails, how long are you going to be? This is absolute torture." Jay groaned out in frustration as he knocked on the bathroom door, he could hear Hailey chuckling away on the other side of the door.

"I'm nearly ready, give me a moment. Trust me it will be worth the wait." Hailey fired back, she really knew how to tease Jay and she loved it. After another couple of minutes Hailey finally appeared from the bathroom. Jay's jay dropped as he saw her outfit for the first time, she was right it was worth the wait. Hailey was wearing the very small and revealing black lace underwear that she had got for Jay the other day. Jay could see her nipples, poking through the very thin see through lace bra, begging for attention. Hailey had also surprised jay with black stockings and a lacy black garter belt holding them up. This was Jay's new favourite outfit of Hailey's.

Hailey made her way over the Jay who was sitting on the bed, shaking her hips and ass just to tease Jay even further. Hailey straddled Jay's waist as she started kissing him again, she felt Jay's hands snake around her back and undo the class of her small lacy bra, Jay tossing it somewhere behind her. To Hailey's surprise Jay flipped them over so he was towering over her. "You relax babe, let me do all the work tonight." Jay whispered against her lips just before he started kissing her once again.

Jay pulled away from her lips and moved to her neck, he started lightly kissing from behind her left ear down to her collarbone. As he continued kissing her neck lightly he heard Hailey releasing quiet soft moans, Jay smiled to himself as he listening to how aroused she already was. Jay moved back up to her left ear and started sucking on the sensitive spots that he had found there, he sucked hard on the sensitive skin, soothing the area with his tongue shortly after.

He moved his attention down to her exposed breasts, her nipples were already hard and begging for attention. He slowly stroked his tongue across one of her nipples, he looked up at her looking for any signs of pain as he knew her breasts her tender and sensitive. After taking a moment without any hesitancy from Hailey he continued his movements. Jay started gently sucking on her nipple while rolling the other one between his fingers. He could hear her loud moans filling the room as he started sucking harder on her nipple, Jay could tell how close to her orgasm Hailey already was.

Jay moved further down her body to the place she wanted him the most. Jay grabbed hold of the black lace thong and pulled it teasingly slow down her legs, discarding it behind them like the bra. Hailey moved her hands down the garter belt and started to try and remove it, but Jay grabbed hold of her wrists and stopped her movements. "No babe, I want that keeping on, you look so fucking hot with that on. Now just relax, you're not doing any work tonight." Jay softly spoke as he released her wrists and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Jay returned to his position in between her legs, he gently pushed her legs apart. He slowly ran a finger along her opening, Hailey was already soaking wet, Jay heard Hailey groaning in frustration as he continued teasing her. Jay stopped his movements with his finger as he brought it to his mouth, he let it a low throaty moan as he tasted her juices of his finger.

Jay decided he had teased her enough. Jay pushed his tongue through her soaked folds as he started slowly licking up from the bottom of her opening up to her clit. He stopped at her clit and sucked hard on her bundle of nerves, he smiled as he heard her moaning loudly as he sucked on her clit. Jay continued moving slowly along her opening, he was going just slow enough that it wasn't enough to push her over the edge. But he could hear and see how much she was enjoying this.

After a few more moments Jay focused on her clit, he wrapped his lips around the sensitive bud and sucked hard while at the same time slowly entering her with two fingers, he started slowly thrusting in fingers in and out of her. It wasn't long before Jay felt Hailey clench down on his fingers, she was moaning louder than ever before. Jay felt Hailey's hips starting to shake underneath him as she reached her orgasm, he continued his movements on her as she threw her head back against her pillow and her moans continued filling the room.

After a few moments he felt her relax, he pulled his fingers out of her and sucked them clean, he loved how she tasted. Hailey finally opened her eyes and looked down Jay, he had a massive smile on his face. That smile soon disappeared as he entered her with his tongue, Hailey threw her head back as the pleasure took over her body however that pleasure was soon gone as Jay pulled his tongue out. Hailey groaned in frustration at Jay as she lifted her head up to meet his eyes.

"Keep your eyes on me Hails. I want to see what my fiancée looks like when she comes." Jay demanded just before entering her with his tongue once again, Hailey propped herself up on her elbows as she kept eye contact with Jay. Jay thrusted his tongue deeper into her, hitting all of the right spots inside her. It was becoming harder and harder for Hailey to keep eye contact, but she couldn't take her eyes off of Jay, she didn't want to lose the feeling of his tongue inside and he looked so good between her legs.

Hailey was getting closer and closer to another orgasm. She moved one of her hands that was propping her up to the back of Jay's head. She pushed down slightly on Jay's head, making his tongue thrust deeper inside of her. She felt Jay speed up the movement of his tongue as he saw another wave of pleasure on her face. Hailey was pushed over the edge after a few more strokes on her g-spot from Jay's tongue. Jay watched on from between her legs as he saw her orgasm take over her body, her eyes were firmly shut and she was moaning loudly. Jay always loved seeing her come.

Hailey calmed down a few moments later, she looked down to see Jay smiling between her legs. She pulled Jay up to her lips and started kissing him, tasting her own come as she explored his mouth. Jay pulled back a few moments later and was still smiling. "Did you enjoy that? The noises you were making definitely sounded like you were." Jay spoke with a cheeky smile on his lips.

"So fucking good, these pregnancy hormones made it feel even better." Hailey smiled back.

"You ready for another orgasm?" Jay questioned cheekily. Hailey didn't answer with words, she sat up and started tugging at Jay's underwear. She managed to pull them down to his knees as his hard cock was released. Hailey wrapped her hand around his hard member and started slowly stroking her hand up and down his cock. Before Jay let Hailey go any further he stepped off the bed for a moment getting rid of his underwear and quickly moved back in between her legs.

Jay slowly ran his cock along her opening, Hailey was already moaning quietly. Jay slowly entered Hailey, he started thrusting slowly allowing her to adjust to his size. "You're so tight babe. Fuck, you feel so good." Jay moaned out in pleasure as he slowly started thrusting faster and deeper into Hailey. Jay was soon thrusting into and out of her with ease, she was drenched, her juices coated Jay's cock making his thrusts slick.

Jay moved his lips down to her nipple as he continued thrusting in and out of his fiancée. He started sucking hard on her nipple while pinching and pulling on her other nipple with his fingers. Jay felt Hailey's legs wrap around his waist, allowing him to go deeper and deeper inside her, hitting depths that no one had ever hit before. Hailey's hands were clawing at Jay's back as it was becoming harder for her brain to function properly as the pleasure took over her body. Jay could feel the sting of the scratches on his back, he didn't care though, it was a sign that he was doing the right things to Hailey's body.

Jay turned his attention away for her breasts as he returned to a more upright position. He wanted to watch what he was doing to her, watch her come again. Jay's fingers moved to Hailey's clit, he started slowly teasing her clit by slowly brushing his fingers across the sensitive bud, he could hear her moan every time his fingers brushed against her clit. Jay started to roll her clit between his fingers while pinching hard on her bundle of nerves very few moments. He felt her tighten her grip around his cock every time he pinched her clit, she was so close to another orgasm.

Hailey was pushed over the edge a few moments later as Jay pinched her clit and hit her g-spot in sync. Hailey clenched down on Jay's cock, the feeling of Hailey clenching down on his cock was enough to push Jay instantly over the edge. They both moaned loudly as they rode out their orgasms, Jay's thrusts slowed down and became erratic as the pleasure of his orgasm take over his body.

After a few moments they both came down from their highs and Jay collapsed down next to Hailey. Hailey quickly snuggled into Jay's side as she rested her head against his shoulder. Hailey moved her left hand and rested on Jay's chest, they both sat there for a moments admiring how beautiful and perfect the engagement ring looked on Hailey's hand, as they tried to regulate their breathing.

"I hope that my pregnancy hormones stay like that. I could definitely get used to that, I've never felt that good during sex." Hailey chuckled as her breathing returned to normal.

"I hope you're like that every night, that could turn into a lot of fun." Jay responded cheekily.

"Hold your horses there mister. I'm going to feel the effects from this for the next couple of days. I don't think I'd be able to walk if we had sex every night." Hailey replied back playfully, Jay just laughing in response.

"I think that's something we should experiment, I like the sound of that." Jay replied, the cheeky smile still on his face.

"Just because you put a ring on my finger doesn't mean you decide when we have sex. I'm the boss here Halstead." Hailey continued laughing and joking with Jay.

"I do have to admit, I do find you even sexier when you're demanding and bossy." Jay smiled down at Hailey.

"Wow, I'm finding a lot out about what turns you on. Stockings, garter belts and me being demanding and bossy. Anything else you want to share?" Hailey shot back, Jay just laughing in response.

"Nope. Now let's get some sleep. Goodnight babe, I love you so much my beautiful fiancée." Jay spoke quietly as he kissed the top of her head and buried his head his her flowing blonde hair.

"Goodnight Jay, I love you so much as well." Hailey smiled to herself as she snuggled even tighter into Jay's body. Both of them quickly fell asleep, both absolutely exhausted from what had been a day they'd never forget.

Those dishes never did get washed in the end.


	21. I love you brother

**Hi guys, welcome back to another chapter. If any of you haven't read the last chapter make sure you read that before this one. The majority of this chapter is based around what happened in the previous chapter. Thank you for the reviews as well on the previous chapter, I'm glad that you're enjoying my story.**

**Wow, last night's episode was awesome. I don't know about you guys but I'm not sure how I feel about what's going on with Hailey. I think it's a good storyline but I just want Upstead to be happy. Hopefully this storyline they're continuing to develop for Hailey will push them together next season. But in the meantime I'm going to have to rely on the amazing writers on here to feed my Upstead hunger.**

**During this time of uncertainty a lot of us are going to be challenged mentally, myself included. I've learnt the hard way in the past that not reaching out to people only makes things worse. So if anyone wants someone to talk to feel free to message me on here or reach out to me on twitter (my twitter name is the same as on here). I can't promise that I'm going to be helpful at all but we could all benefit from talking to someone.**

**Anyway enough of my waffling. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Stay safe and healthy out there everybody. :)**

* * *

Jay woke up the next morning happier than he had been in a very long time, he was still running on a high of the raw emotions from the previous day. But at the same time he was in shock, he felt like he was in a dream and all of this wasn't real, he was shocked that for once everything was going right for him, like he was riding a wave of positivity and that wave just kept on going with no end in sight.

Jay woke up earlier than Hailey for the first time in a couple of days, the last few mornings Jay had woken up to an empty bed and the sounds of Hailey vomiting. But this morning was different, Hailey was exactly where he wanted her, cuddled up close to his body, her head resting on his chest. As he looked down to her he couldn't help but smile, she was glowing, for the first time in a couple of days she looked well rested and energised. But at the end of the day, Jay didn't care whether she looked tired or whatever, Hailey was still the most beautiful woman on this planet in his eyes and the woman that he absolutely adored more than anything.

Jay was nearly blinded when the morning spring sun invaded their bedroom and caught the edges of engagement ring that was sitting proudly on Hailey's hand. Jay's smile grew even wider as he carefully took hold of Hailey's hand and admired the ring, nothing had ever looked more perfect than his mother's engagement ring on her hand. The ring not only signified Jay's love for Hailey but it signified how thankful he was to have her in his life. Hailey had saved his life in many ways, without Hailey Jay would probably would have got himself killed or lost his job by now. But instead he was lying in bed with the perfect woman, who is pregnant and who he is about to get married to.

Jay's thoughts were interrupted 15 minutes later when he felt Hailey move slightly and interlock her hand with his. Jay quickly moved his attention down to her face as he saw her eyes flutter open for the first time this morning. Her eyes was one of the many things that jay loved about Hailey, it still amazed him to this day how beautiful her eyes were, every time they locked eyes Jay felt himself get lost in her eyes.

"Good morning babe, how are you feeling?" Jay spoke softly as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'm feeling fantastic. Did you know, this crazy hot detective proposed to me last night? It was a hard choice but I said yes after a lot of deliberation." Hailey teased Jay as she let out a big smile as they locked eyes, her teasing earning a quiet chuckle from Jay.

"Oh wow, whoever that person is they are damn lucky to have someone as beautiful and sexy as you are as their fiancée. How did you celebrate with this person?" Jay replied as he played along with Hailey's game. Hailey blushed slightly as Jay called her beautiful and sexy, she would never get tired of hearing Jay admire her beauty.

"Well the hot detective showed me how much he loved me. He used his skills that no one else gets to see and made me orgasm multiple times. It was the best I've ever felt during sex." Hailey spoke as she lowered her tone of voice, trapping her bottom lip between her teeth as she remembered the events of last night.

Jay decided her didn't want to communicate in words anymore, he rolled them over so he was towering over her, his arms either side of her head. They were both in the exact same state as they were when they finished having sex, the only piece of clothing in sight was the garter belt and stockings that Hailey was still wearing. Jay slowly lowered his lips to her and started kissing her, Hailey soon reciprocating the action. Their lips melted into one another's as they continued kissing, their kissing wasn't rushed but it was still fiery and full of passion.

After a few intense passionate moments Jay pulled away from her lips, he smiled as he saw her breathing a little heavily and her lips slightly swollen, he took that as a sign that it was enjoyable. Jay moved to her neck and started trailed light kisses along the column of her throat and down to her collarbone. He smiled against her skin as he heard a few stray soft moans fill the room as he kissed and sucked on sensitive skin. Jay started to trail one of his hands down her body, he slowly made his way past her breasts and the garter belt. He was just about to reach his intended destination, her bundle of nerves, when Hailey grabbed hold of his wrist. Jay immediately pulled away from her neck, he didn't want to overstep and do anything she was uncomfortable with.

"What's wrong Hails? I didn't overstep did I?" Jay asked nervously as he towered over her. Hailey had always admired how Jay acted around her if she showed any signs of discomfort or hesitancy, he would always act like a proper gentleman around her and it was one of the things she noticed first when they met.

"Don't worry Jay, you haven't done anything wrong. It's just... you made me feel so damn good last night that I'm very sensitive down there this morning. I think if we went for round two this morning I wouldn't be able to walk and that probably isn't best with my parents arriving in a couple of hours." Hailey explained as she gave him a reassuring smile. She saw a cocky smile form on his face as she explained the reason, he was clearly very impressed with his work last night.

Jay planted one more kiss on her lips before he settled back down next to her. He gently pulled Hailey back into his side, she quickly moved her head to rest on his chest and moved her hand back to his chest as well. "How are you going to tell your parents about this Hailey?" Jay questioned as he once again took hold of her left hand, bringing the ring into a better view for both of them.

"I think I'm just going to wait until they notice, it's not going to be hard to see this beautiful ring on my finger. My mom notices everything that changes about me, she knows I don't wear rings so she'll notice within a couple of seconds." Hailey replied, smiling at the ring.

"What about everyone else? I think we should tell them whenever we see them next, but I'll leave it up to you. If we do tell them they will focus on that and they might not take much notice of me being over protective at work when you go back." Jay spoke, Hailey found it cute how Jay admitted to being over protective, in the past she would've found it annoying when he was over protective. But now she enjoyed it, the fact that he wanted to do anything in his power to make sure her and their baby was safe just made her love him even more.

"Yeah we will tell them, my dad was rambling on about wanting to Molly's tonight so see Hermann when I spoke to my parents yesterday so we could announce it then."

"That sounds good Hails. Rojas already knows that I was going to propose so it's only fair we tell everyone else."

"I'm surprised that Rojas has managed to keep the secret that I'm pregnant so far, when's she's drunk she can't control what comes out of her mouth. I don't think it will be long though before they start noticing something has changed, especially when I'm running to the bathroom every 5 minutes and coming out looking like a zombie." Hailey chuckled, Jay laughing at the end slightly as well.

"You will always be beautiful in my eyes Hails, regardless if you look like a zombie or not." Jay replied as he let out a big cheeky smile.

"Always the charmer aren't you Jay Halstead." Hailey teased him back.

"Well it was my charm that won your heart and made you fall in love with me. You couldn't resist my charm could you Upton, or should I say future Mrs Halstead." Jay teased back, he saw Hailey shake her head slightly and let out a laugh.

"We should probably get up Hails, I don't think it's appropriate for your parents to see us like this. I'll go and run you a nice hot bath and you just relax and take care of our baby. I'll go and clean up downstairs and sort out some breakfast for you, how does that sound?" Jay continued, he saw a big smile instantly form on Hailey's face.

"That sounds perfect Jay." Hailey spoke with the big smile still on her face. Jay lowered his head to hers again as he gave her a quick kiss. He pulled away a few moments later and shifted to the edge of the bed, looking for some underwear to wear for the time being. After finding some he quickly hoped out of bed, pulling the covers back over Hailey and made his way out of their bedroom. Hailey just sat there for a moment appreciating how lucky and how happy she was in life at the moment. She honestly couldn't think of a moment in the past that could beat how happy she was at the moment.

* * *

It was nearly two hours later, Hailey and joined Jay for breakfast while she was waiting for the bath to fill up. Hailey had dashed to the bathroom a couple of times during breakfast, Jay cringed as he heard the dreaded noises of Hailey vomiting take over the silence in their house, that was one noise he wouldn't mind erasing how his mind. After that Hailey went for her bath, she wasn't in any rush to move after she got in, she let her tired body relax and surrender to the warm water.

"Hails I'm putting some coffee on, do you want a cup?" Jay shouted from the bottom of the stairs to Hailey who was in the bedroom. Hailey ended up staying in the bath for a long time, Jay was grateful that Hailey was allowing herself to relax and take care of her body. She was usually so stubborn when people told her to take a step back and let herself relax but now that she was pregnant Jay noticed her change immediately, she now accepted that she had to rest a lot more and find ways of relaxing.

Jay started to make a pot of coffee, while he was waiting for the pot to brew he heard a knock on the door. He looked down at the time confused why someone would be here this early, it was 10am, he knew Hailey's parents landed at about 9 but they said they were heading to the hotel and wouldn't be here until 12.

Jay moved slowly to the door, he slowly opened it and before he could even process who was at the door he was engulfed in a massive hug. "There he is. You have no idea how happy and excited I am to see you." Jennifer, Hailey's mom, spoke excitedly as she held on to Jay tightly. Jay was shocked when he felt her arms around him, he didn't really know what to do in the moment. Did he hug her back? Or did her just stay still and wait until she pulled back? This at the end of the day is his future parents in law.

"Bloody hell Jen, give the poor lad some room." Alexei grumbled out from behind Jennifer, Jay chuckling quietly at the older man's comments.

"Oh stop it Alexei, this is the man who has treated our baby girl like a princess and given us another grandchild. So I think he deserves a big hug at the minimum." Jennifer spoke out as she pulled away from Jay. Jay stood to the side and let her into the house, Alexei finally came into view, and he was holding both of their suitcases. Alexei put down one of the cases and offered his hand, Jay quickly shaking it as they shared a smile. "It's great to see you again Jay. Jennifer has been bouncing up and down in excitement the whole way here so I would expect a few more big hugs coming your way." Alexei chuckled, Jay joining in once again with Hailey's father.

Jay helped Alexei with the suitcases and they settled around the island in the kitchen, Jay poured four cups of coffee and joined them at the island. "Where's Hailey Jay?" Jennifer questioned, Jay could see the excitement of Jennifer clearly as she waited for her daughter to appear.

"She should be down any minute now, she was just getting changed and sorting her hair out as she just got out of the bath just before you arrived." Jay replied and right on cue Hailey appeared from the stairs. Jay smiled as he took in her appearance, she looked so cute, she was wearing her favourite pair of soft leggings as well as one of Jay's soft old hoodies that she would always steal off of him.

Both Hailey and Jennifer's faces lit up as they saw each other for the first time, Jennifer rushed over to Hailey and engulfed her in a massive hug, similar to what she had done to Jay only moments before. Jay sent a smile in Hailey's direction as she peaked her head over her mother's shoulder. They both pulled away from each other after a few moments and stood there smiling at each other. "It's so good to see you my darling. To need to tell me everything about your pr... hold on a moment. Hailey Anne... What is that?" Jennifer questioned excitedly, she carefully took hold of Hailey's left hand and set her eyes on Hailey ring finger and the diamond engagement ring.

"It's what you think it mom." Hailey smiled back at her mom. Before she knew it, Jennifer once again engulfed Hailey in a big hug and was screaming out in celebration at the fact her daughter was engaged. Alexei was still sat at the kitchen island with Jay, bewildered at what Jennifer could be screaming about now. Alexei noticed the massive smile on Jay's face and was about to ask him what was going on but Jennifer cut him off.

"Alexei, our baby girl is getting married." Jennifer shouted out, probably a little louder than she had intended to.

Alexei's face lit up as he heard the news, he turned to Jay with a big smile on his face. He got up and made his way to Jay, Jay offered his hand as he expected Alexei to handshake him but instead Alexei engulfed him in a hug of his own. He pulled away for Jay a few moments later and returned to his seat. "Congratulations Jay. I couldn't think of anybody else that I would rather my only daughter marry. You have done wonders for our baby girl Jay, I have never seen her this happy." Alexei spoke, he felt himself get a little emotional in this moment. Alexei was never someone who got emotional but learning that his daughter was not only pregnant but was getting married as well had managed to affect Alexei a little.

"Thank you Alexei. I was planning on asking for your blessing however I couldn't wait any longer, yesterday just presented the perfect opportunity to ask her to marry me." Jay replied as he looked on a little nervously trying to gauge her father's reaction.

"Don't worry about it Jay, the answer would have been yes anyway. As I said a moment ago you've done wonders for my daughter Jay. I've never seen Hailey this comfortable around a person before, she's been trying to find someone to settle down and start a family with for a long time and you're the person that has given her everything she's wanted." Alexei responded putting an end to Jay's nerves, they both shared a smile as they saw Hailey and her mom celebrating in the middle of the open plan living area.

"Come on Hailey, tell me everything." Jennifer demanded as her and Hailey moved to the couch.

"Jay proposed to me right here last night. I know it doesn't seem like a spectacular romantic gesture but it meant to me than anything else he could've done. This is the place where we originally built our friendship and now this is the place where we've built our relationship and started a family. I could think of anything else that is more meaningful to the two of us." Hailey explained.

"That sounds perfect to me darling, I've always believed that proposals to be more meaningful then spectacular. The ring is stunning though darling, I absolutely love it. He must've spent a fortune on that." Jennifer spoke, still unable to contain her excitement. Jennifer was once again taking hold of Hailey's hand and admiring the ring close up, the sunlight once again catching the edges of the diamond.

"It's Jay's mother's engagement ring, she left it to him when she passed away and told him to wait for someone special to give it to. I absolutely adore it, it's the nicest piece of jewellery I think I've ever seen." Hailey replied to her mom, she joined her mom as she admired the ring, unable to take her eyes off of it.

"Have you thought about when you're going to have the wedding Hailey?" Jennifer questioned a few moments later.

"No we haven't talked about it yet. I've got an idea on when I want to have the wedding but obviously I need to talk to Jay about it. With me being pregnant it does make things a little trickier but I'm sure it's something we can easily work past." Hailey replied as she smiled to herself at the idea she had in head.

"Remember darling that me and dad are here to help you with anything you and Jay need. I'm sure Alice will be jumping at the chance to help you, remember she did organise her and Tim's wedding on her own while Tim was on deployment."

"Thanks mom I really appreciate it. But there's no rush at the moment, I'm going on desk duty in a couple of weeks so that will give me more time to organise this wedding. Even though I'm desperate to get married to him, our main priority is our baby and making sure that he or she is safe and healthy." Hailey smiled back at her mom as she placed her hand over her flat stomach.

"Before I forget I've got something I want to show you Hailey." Jennifer spoke excitedly, she quickly started ruffling through her handbag looking for her phone.

"What is it mom?" Hailey questioned curiously at her mother's excitement.

"Here watch this." Jennifer spoke as she handed Hailey her phone, Hailey took hold of the phone and pressed play on the video. After a few seconds of darkness her nephew Tom, Her oldest brother Michael's son, popped up on the screen. 'Hi Auntie Hailey, my mommy and daddy told me that you are having a baby. I was really happy when they told me as it means I have some new to play with. Me and my mommy made you and Jay a card saying congratulations. I love you so much Auntie Hailey, I can't wait to see you again.' Hailey felt a few tears threaten to fall as she watched her nephew congratulate her and Jay, she would never get tired of seeing and hearing her nephew, it was just a shame that she didn't get to see him more often.

Hailey moved onto the next video, this one of Michael and Laura. 'Hi Hailey, me and Laura just wanted to congratulate you and Jay on the fantastic news that you're pregnant. We're so happy for you guys and we're extremely excited to meet the newest addition to the Upton family. We're very sorry that we couldn't make it to Chicago for your birthday or come and congratulate you in person but Laura is ready to give birth any day now. Hopefully we can make it to Chicago soon so you can meet your niece for the first time, until then stay safe. We love you lots Hailey.' The tears that had been threaten to fall had now fallen. A few tears made their way down Hailey's cheeks, she knew that her brother's would be extremely happy for her but seeing these videos just made Hailey even more emotional than she had expected to be.

Hailey moved onto the last video of Chris, her youngest brother, and Amber. 'Hi sis, I'm going to keep this short and sweet as you've probably been congratulated a million times already. We're extremely happy for you and Jay and we're so excited to meet your little baby. We're planning on coming to Chicago in the summer to visit you and Jay. I'm really proud of you little sis, take care of yourself and your baby. Me and Amber love you lots.' Hailey was still trying to contain her tears as the last video came to an end, she couldn't help but laugh at the use of 'little sis'. Even though it was a fact, she was younger than all her brother's, Hailey was only 14 months younger than Chris and she definitely acted like a bigger sister to him when they were growing up.

"I hope you enjoyed those Hailey, they were going to send them to you directly but they didn't want to disturb you or overwhelm you with anything after your crash so I said that I would show them to you."

"They were perfect mom." Hailey stayed as she managed to contain her tears and let out a big smile.

"I've got one more thing for you Hailey." Jennifer replied as she pulled up FaceTime and called her intended target. A few moments later Tim, Alice and Zara popped up on the screen and Jennifer quickly passed the phone back to Hailey. "There's the mom to be, Congratulations Hailey." Alice was the first to speak as she beamed a smile to Hailey through the phone.

Before Hailey could reply she heard her niece Zara speaking. "Mommy, daddy can I speak to Auntie Hailey please." Hailey smiled as she heard her 4 year old niece through the speakers.

"Of course to can sweetheart. Just remember what you wanted to say to Auntie Hailey." Alice spoke. She turned the camera so Zara was the one who filled up most of the space on the phone.

"Auntie Hailey." Zara spoke out, obviously confused why she couldn't see Hailey clearly in front of her.

"Yeah I'm here Zara. What did you want to tell me sweetheart?" Hailey smiled as she moved the camera so Zara could see her a little better.

"Mommy and daddy told me you were having a baby with Jay. I wanted to say con...grat...ulat...ions to you and Jay." Hailey let out a chuckle as she watched her adorable niece struggle to say the big word.

"Thank you Zara. I've got a little surprise you Zara, me and Jay are getting married, so Jay will be your uncle soon." Hailey responded with excitement laced in her voice, she saw the camera quickly change to Tim and Zara, a look of shock on their faces.

"Wait, did Jay propose to you Hailey?" Tim questioned.

"Yeah, he proposed to me last night." Hailey responded almost immediately.

"Wow, Congratulations Hailey. As soon as I met Jay I realised that he was good for you and how much that you loved him. I'm really happy for the both of you." Tim smiled back at his younger sister.

"Thanks Tim. Its means a massive amount to me that you like Jay, you've always been very protective over me so I'm happy that you see what I see in him." Tim has always been the brother that she was closest to, they were very similar in a way, both strong and confident people. It meant a lot to Hailey to get Tim's approval of anybody she brought to meet her family, even though she had no doubts that Tim would like Jay, just hearing him say that he liked and trusted Jay meant a lot to her.

"How could I not like him Hailey? I've seen the way he treats you, the way he looks at you, I've never heard him once bad mouth you and when he talks about you he's a proper gentleman. But most importantly he makes you happy, as long as you're happy I'm happy for you." Tim explained

"Where's Uncle Jay, can I see Uncle Jay?" Hailey heard Zara talking in the background. Hailey just smiled and called Jay over to come and sit by her. Hailey placed the phone in between them as Jay came into view.

As soon as Jay came into view of Zara, she was so excited, jumping around in circles of joy. "Uncle Jay, Uncle Jay, Uncle Jay." Zara kept on shouting as she stopped spinning for a moment. Hailey and Jay shared a smile together, at Christmas Zara had really taken to Jay, she wanted to spend as much time with him as possible, by the last day when Tim and Alice left Zara was moaning that she didn't want to leave Jay.

"Hey there Zara, have you been good for your parents and grandparents?" Jay smiled at the 4 year old on the over end of the video.

"Yes I have haven't I Mommy." Zara spoke as she turned to Alice who was sitting there smiling and nodding her head. "Mommy when can we see Auntie Hailey and Uncle Jay again. I really want to see them." Zara pleaded with her mom, Alice looked like she was about to speak when jay jumped in front of her.

"Zara you can see me and Auntie Hailey soon. Maybe if me and Auntie Hailey can get some time off work we will come and visit you in Virginia Beach in a few weeks. How does that sound?" Jay replied to the little girl. Hailey grabbed hold of Jay's hand and squeezed it tightly, as he looked at her she had a knowing look in her eyes. A look of love that Jay had become familiar with and that he would never get tired of seeing.

Their little moment was broken as they heard Zara celebrating. "Yay Auntie Hailey and Uncle Jay are coming." The four year old was once again jumping up and down in joy.

"Right Hailey, I'll let you go and enjoy some time with mom and dad. Congratulations once again on your pregnancy and your engagement, I'm really proud of everything you've achieved sis. Thank you as well Jay for treating my sister like a princess, I've never seen my sister this happy before." Tim replied.

"Bye guys." Hailey and Jay both said in unison, they shared a chuckle together as Tim disappeared off the screen.

* * *

It was now early evening, Jennifer and Alexei had left Hailey and Jay's home shortly after midday, Jennifer had told Hailey that she was cooking for them tonight, Hailey had tried to protest and say that it was unnecessary but her mom shut her down and gave her no choice in the matter. Jennifer and Alexei had arrived back after spending a day in the city at just after 5. They sat around the kitchen island together while Jennifer was cooking and ate there together as well.

It was just after 7 and they 4 of them were planning on heading to Molly's for a couple of drinks, obviously Hailey couldn't drink so she was the designated driver. However before they left Hailey had one more little surprise for her parents.

"Mom, Dad. I've got something I want to show you." Hailey called out as she headed upstairs and grabbed hold of the ultrasound photos. She quickly made her way back downstairs and was meant by her parent's faces, eagerly waiting for whatever Hailey needed to show them.

Hailey handed her mom the envelope of ultrasound photos and retreated to sit by Jay as she waited for her parents reactions. Jennifer slowly pulled out one of the latest ultrasound photos and was left speechless at the sight of her daughter's baby. She instantly felt herself tear up as she studied the photo, she tried to wipe away the tear that started rolling down her cheeks but they kept coming, more and more each time. This wasn't new to Jennifer, she already had two grandchildren and a third was days away. But seeing Hailey's baby felt a little more special to her, seeing her only daughter's baby for the first time was something that she would treasure for the rest of her life.

Even Alexei, the man who was usually only emotional when he was drunk felt himself get emotional for the second time today. He was looking at his baby girl's baby for the first time, nothing could describe how happy he was, no words could, no actions could. Hailey's parent sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, neither one of them could find their voices. "You can keep those." Hailey smiled at her parents as she broke the silence. Alexei opened his wallet and placed the photo right at the front, so he could see it every time he opened his wallet, to remind himself of how proud he was of his only daughter.

"Wow." Was all Jennifer managed to say, no words could do justice to how she was feeling right now, inside her body fireworks were going off, each second that passed by she became happier and happier. "That was beautiful Hailey." Jennifer spoke out once again a few moments later.

"I second that princess, that was extremely beautiful." Alexei followed up with. Hailey was surprised by her parent's reactions, she expected them to be happy and excited but she didn't expect this. She thought that they had already been through this with Tim and Michael that I wouldn't be like this.

"How about we go and celebrate this momentous occasion. Before you say anything princess I know that you're not telling your friends yet about your pregnancy so I promise I won't get too drunk." Alexei smiled, Hailey smiled back at her dad and chuckled at his comment.

The four of them left for Molly's, Hailey driving Jay's truck as her car was still in the shop after the accident. They arrived 15 minutes later, Jay and Hailey letting her parents go first as they trailed behind slowly, Hailey leaning into his side as he pulled her into him.

"The party king is back in Chicago." Alexei shouted as he entered the bar, everyone in the bar turned to him and let out a cheer as they realised who had arrived.

"Damn right he's back, papa Upton is in the building everybody." Hermann shouted from behind the bar before coming round to share a hug with Alexei. "It's great to see you Alexei, I'm going to warn you, if you get up on the bar topless again that's 5% extra on your drinks." Hermann teased Hailey's dad, who just started laughing in response.

"Trust me Christopher I've already had a stern word from my daughter about that, I just don't think she's happy that her dad is the biggest party king in Chicago." Alexei joked as he turned to Hailey, who sent him a scowl as a joke and started laughing quietly.

"Anyway what can I get you?" Hermann asked as he went back into business mode.

"Whiskey on the rocks for me, red wine for Jen, beer for Jay and water for Hailey." Alexei ordered, when hearing Hailey's order Hermann sent the old man a confused look. "Hailey's still on meds after her accident." Alexei clarified, it was a lie but true in a way, Hailey had been on meds for a couple of days but she wasn't taking them anymore.

"Oh right, how she doing anyway? We responded to the crash and Casey pulled her out, a few of us wanted to reach out but we didn't want to intrude into her and Jay's business." Hermann questioned, Alexei could see a slight look of concern.

"Physically she's fine, mentally she's seems alright to. I know Jay's been by her side pretty much 24/7 since it happened, and he's the only person that she needs in her life so I'm sure she's doing fine."

"That's good to hear. Anyway there's your drinks, enjoy." Hermann smiled back at Alexei as he walked off with the drinks.

Jay and Hailey split away from each other for a little while, Hailey going to a table with all of her girls and Jay moving to a table with the lads. Jay was tiring with Casey, Severide, Cruz, Ruzek and Atwater. "Hey Casey, Severide. I know you were just doing your jobs but thank you so much for everything you did for Hailey. She told me about what you did for her, well everything she could remember, but she said that especially you Casey calmed her down and helped her relax a little. So thank you guys, next round is on me and I'm not taking no for an answer." Jay spoke, he had been wanting to thank them ever since it had happened, it meant the absolute world to him that he had the best firefighters in the city looking after Hailey.

"You don't have to thank us Jay. I'm just glad, we're all glad that she was ok and his now on the mend." Casey spoke on behalf of everyone at 51, Jay let out a smile at the firefighters before ordering them another round.

Meanwhile at Hailey's table, Hailey hadn't been paying much attention to the girls that were chatting away next to her. Hailey only had one thing of her mind and that was her fiancée who was laughing and joking away at his table. There was something about him that she found super attractive about him tonight, nothing had changed about him though, he was still the same person that she woke up to this morning. Hailey just blamed the pregnancy hormones, she wasn't complaining about feeling more attracted to him though, if anything she was excited that her pregnancy hormones was doing this to her body.

"Hello... earth to Hailey?" Rojas spoke as she waved her hand in front of Hailey's face, breaking Hailey from her thoughts about her very hot fiancé.

"Oh sorry, I just zoned out for a moment. What were you saying?" Hailey questioned as she heard the girls chuckling at her. Hailey caught a glimpse of Rojas turning to see what Hailey was staring at, Rojas spotted Jay sitting directly in Hailey's line of sight, she quickly turned back to Hailey and gave her a knowing smile and look.

"We were saying how are things going with you and Jay? I haven't seen you for over a week so I need some juicy gossip." Burgess questioned as she smiled back at Hailey. Hailey smiled to herself internally, she had some big news that would definitely get the girls riled up.

"Well something big did happen with me and Jay this week." Hailey teased, she saw all of the girls faces light up, eagerly waiting for this big news. After a few moments of teasing Hailey lifted her left hand from under the table and laid it out on the table in front of her. Natalie was the first to notice the engagement ring on her left hand, she let out a loud scream of joy as she rounded the table and engulfed Hailey in a big hug, being a little cautious as she knew about Hailey's pregnancy. The others quickly followed suit and Hailey was quickly surrounded by the friends hugging her as they celebrated this news with Hailey.

"What the hell are all those girls screaming for now?" Severide grumbled out as the high pitches noises filled the bar.

"I know what they're celebrating... I proposed to Hailey and she said yes." Jay replied calmly, like this was the most normal thing that had happened to him recently.

"Oh shit. Congrats man. I didn't even realise you guys were at that stage yet." Severide replied as he smiled at Jay.

"Yeah it was the right time to ask her. We sort of skipped the whole dating stage as we were both dumbasses and didn't admit our feelings for each other that had been building up in the last two years. But the crash just made me think why wait, she is the only person I want to be with so I didn't see the point of waiting any longer." Jay explained, all of the men sharing a look of understanding with Jay.

"Well were all really happy for you Jay. Let's have a toast, to Hailey and Jay." Ruzek spoke up from the corner. All of the men lifted their glasses and clinked them together.

Just after they finished their toast to Jay, Mouse walked by the table. Jay grabbed his arm stopping him in his tracks. Jay had been wanting to tell Mouse that Hailey was pregnant since he found out but hadn't found the time or the place to tell him yet.

"You got a moment Mouse?" Jay questioned as he turned away from the group.

"Yeah sure Jay, I've always got time for you brother." Mouse smiled back. Jay excused himself from the table and moved into a quieter corner of the bar, Mouse already looked confused at why Jay was being so secretive.

"I've got something big to tell you Mouse but you can't tell anyone, not yet anyway."

"Ok, I won't tell anyone Jay. What is it?"

"Well I'm sure you just heard that me and Hailey are getting married but that isn't the biggest news. Hailey's pregnant, were having a baby." Jay replied with pure excitement on his voice, he had been desperate to tell his best friend that he was going to be a dad.

"Wow Jay, that's awesome news. Congratulations I'm so happy for you. I know you've wanted to start a family for ages so that's really great to hear." Mouse smiled back just before sharing a quick hug.

"There's something else I want to ask you. I know it's only early and I haven't even talked to Hailey about this but I was wondering if you would be our baby's godfather." Jay questioned, he couldn't think of anybody else but mouse that he wanted as his child's godfather. Jay and Mouse had been through so much together, survived a war together, battled against PTSD together.

"Of course I will Jay, that shouldn't have been a question. You're my best friend and I'll do anything to help you, Hailey and your baby. Whatever you need I'll be there to help you." Mouse quickly replied before pulling Jay in for another hug.

"I love you brother, I don't know where I'd be without you." Jay admitted while he was still hugging Mouse, he felt a couple of tears roll down his cheeks as he shared this moment with Mouse.

"I love you too brother." Mouse fired back as they continued hugging for a few more moments.

Jay and Hailey stayed at Molly's for a little while longer, celebrating their engagement with their closest friends and Hailey's parents. Hermann got out the karaoke machine as it got later into the night, Jay and Hailey took this as an opportunity to put on a performance. They sang 'Living on a Prayer' together, a song that they loved and reminded it of them slightly. Luckily throughout the night Alexei didn't get to drunk which meant he managed to keep the secret about Hailey's pregnancy, something that she was highly relieved about.

* * *

They left the bar just after 10, Hailey was starting to feel tired the longer the night went on and by 10 she was on the brink of falling asleep in the middle of the bar. Hailey's parents wanted to stay out a little longer so they said would get a taxi back to the hotel. They left the bar holding hands, Hailey leaning into Jay's side as she struggled to stay awake. Jay had only had the one beer so he could drive them back.

Within seconds of relaxing into the comfort of Jay's truck's heated seats Hailey was fast asleep. Jay kept looking over to her at every opportunity he got, his heart melting at the sight of her, she looked so adorable and cute. If this is what Jay's future entailed then he was going to be a very happy man.

The rest of the journey home was silent except for the occasional cute quiet snores from Hailey, every time he heard her snore it brought a massive smile to Jay's face. It wasn't long before they arrived home, Jay just sat there for a moment, letting Hailey sleep for a few more minutes while he admired her, he was one very lucky guy.

Jay rounded his truck to her side a couple of moments later, he slowly opened the door and gently shook her arm. "Come on Hails, we're home now babe." Jay spoke softly as he saw he eyes flutter open.

"Carry me please Jay, I'm too tired." Hailey groaned out in frustration as he woke her up.

"How do you expect me to open the door Hails with no hands?" Jay chuckled.

"You'll find a way. Use those skilled hands of yours." Hailey groaned out once again, Jay laughed at her comment, he knew she was talking about something else when saying his 'skilled hands'.

"Just walk to the door Hails then I'll carry you upstairs." Jay replied, he seemed to get through to her as she slowly moved from her seat and leaned into his side. They slowly and carefully made their way to front door, Hailey still leaning into him as he opened the door, they got inside and Jay locked the door. Jay carefully moved his arms to her knees and back as he picked her up, he smiled as he felt Hailey relax into his arms.

Jay slowly weaved his way past the obstacles that the living room presented and reached their bedroom. He helped Hailey step out of her jeans and hoodie that she was wearing and into the T-shirt and shorts she slept in. Jay quickly tucked Hailey in as he moved to the bathroom. When he re-entered the bedroom he chuckled slightly as he saw that Hailey had moved the covers of herself for some reason. Jay took this as an opportunity to talk to their baby, even though he had only done it once so far it was one of his favourite things to do already.

"Hey in there little one, it's your daddy again. I know you don't know what's going on but today was a very special day for you. You met your grandparents for the first time, Alexei and Jennifer, they already you love so much. You also have got a godfather today, his name is Mouse. Mouse has saved your daddy's life more times than I can count in the past. He means an awful lot to me, not as much as your mommy does but he's not far behind." Jay stopped for a moment and looked up at Hailey's face, he was still fast asleep, completely unaware that Jay was talking to their baby.

"Let's talk about your mommy for a moment. Your mommy is incredible, each day she never ceases to amaze me. Whether it's her beauty, her kindness, her funny comments that she makes, I could list another 100 things that I love about your mommy. But she continues to amaze me and make her love her more each day that passes by. I hope you're like your mommy when you're born, your mommy is the strongest woman I've ever met and if you're anything like your mommy then you're going to be very special. It's about time I let you and your mommy rest up, stay safe in there little one. I love you and your mommy so much, I can't wait until your born and I can hold you in my arms and love you like I love your mommy." Jay planted a light kiss across her flat stomach as he finished talking to their baby. Jay pulled his T-shirt that Hailey was wearing back down her body and pulled the covers over them. He cuddled up close to Hailey as he locked him arms around her waist. It wasn't long before he was fast asleep.

* * *

**If anybody is confused about Hailey's relationship with her father in this story please check out the bottom of Chapter 19, there's a small explanation there.**

**One last thing, these last few chapters have been a lot longer than my previous chapters. Do you guys like the longer chapters? Now that I've become a little more confident in my writing after seeing all the great positive feedback, I've enjoyed writing longer chapters. **


	22. You'll never disappoint me

**Welcome back everyone. Thank you once again to everyone that read and left a comment on the last chapter, it makes me really happy to see that you're still enjoying my writing.**

**Someone left a comment the other day asking how long will I continue this story for, and the answer is I don't know. I'm enjoying writing these chapters more than I ever have at the moment. I plan on continuing through Hailey's pregnancy and their journey into parenthood so I'm going to be sticking around for a while. As long as you keep enjoying this story and want me to continue, I will keep adding more chapters for you guys.**

**Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Stay safe out there everyone. :)**

* * *

It was a sunny spring Wednesday morning, today was the day that Hailey was officially back at work and Jay's first full day back since the crash happened. The last couple of days with Hailey's parents had been very enjoyable for Hailey and Jay and no one wanted it to end. This visit from her parents had been the best one that Hailey could remember, celebrating her pregnancy with her parents and surprising them with their engagement was absolutely perfect.

Jay woke up this morning to a familiar routine, he could hear Hailey vomiting as he woke up. Each day that passed by he hated the fact that Hailey was suffering and he hated that he couldn't take that pain away from her. Jay also woke up with a nervous feeling in his body, he was nervous about Hailey going back to work. It wasn't that he didn't trust Hailey, he trusted her more than anyone in his life, but he was nervous that something could happen to her and put both Hailey and the baby in harm's way.

"Hails are you sure you're ready to be back? Voight said you could take more time off." Jay questioned as they pulled up to the station. The ride over had been a silent one, both of them could tell that the other wanted to say something but those words weren't verbalised.

"Yes Jay I'm ready. Just because I'm a woman, a pregnant one in fact doesn't mean I can't do my job." Hailey snapped back harshly. As soon as those words left her mouth she instantly regretted them, she knew that Jay was just being protective of her and their baby. "I'm sorry Jay. I didn't mean to snap." Hailey immediately apologised a little sheepishly as she turned her attention away from Jay and stared out of the window.

Jay didn't take offence at her comment, he knew she didn't mean it like that and he also knew that her pregnancy hormones would cause Hailey to be a little snappy at times with him. Jay took Hailey's left hand in his and as she turned back towards him, he let out a small smile. "You know I would never doubt anyone's ability because they're women Hails, especially not you. You, Rojas and Burgess are some of the most badass cops in Chicago, the three of you are stronger than 99% of all men in the CPD. I'm just being protective of you Hails that's all. Even if I do slightly annoy you with that I'm going to keep on doing that if it means that you and our baby are safe." Jay explained as he continued smiling back at Hailey. Hailey let out a small smile as well as he admitted to being over protective of her.

"I know you're being protective and that's one of the many amazing qualities that you have that I love about you. But I promise you Jay I'm fine, I'm ready to get back to work on full duty for this short amount of time I have left until I go on desk duty. As soon as my baby bump starts to show, I promise you I will immediately go on desk duty, whether that's tomorrow or in two weeks. Then we can tell everyone the good news and celebrate. But until then you have to trust me and let me do my job."

"Of course I trust you Hails, I trust you more than anybody else on this earth. But remember what I said, you're going to have to get used to me being over protective." Jay spoke as he continued smiling at Hailey.

"I wouldn't expect anything else from you Jay. Now come on, let's get inside." Hailey smiled back at Jay. Jay pulled her in for a quick kiss while they were in the privacy of Jay's truck. They headed inside a few moments later, walking into the district holding hands, Hailey proudly showing off the diamond engagement ring on her left hand.

"There she is." Trudy exclaimed in excitement as she saw Hailey walk in with Jay. Trudy quickly rounded her desk and pulled Hailey into a hug. Hailey was very surprised when Platt started hugging her, this was completely out of character for the desk sergeant who was known for her blunt and straight forward approach. Trudy pulled away a few moments later but didn't move back behind her desk. "I'm so happy you're back Upton. Also congratulations on your engagement, I'm so happy for the two of you." Trudy continued with a big beaming smile on her face, Platt pulled Hailey back into another quick hug.

"Thanks sarge, that means a lot coming from you." Hailey smiled back at the older sergeant.

"Don't I get a hug?" Jay teased Trudy. After being here for so many years Jay had found ways that he knew would annoy Platt.

"Don't push your luck Halstead. Now get up those stairs you two, the others are waiting for you." Trudy brushed off Jay's comment as she returned to her position behind the front desk. Jay and Hailey just shared a laugh together before making their way upstairs.

"There's the happy couple, welcome back you two." Atwater greeted them as he was the first to spot them coming up the stairs. Atwater quickly rushed over to them and engulfed Hailey in a big hug. "Not even a car crash could stop you could it Upton." Atwater continued as he pulled away from Hailey.

"Hey welcome back guys, I've got you some books on how to be a police officer. You two might need some refreshing as you haven't been here for a while." Ruzek teased from his desk, Jay and Hailey both shooting him glares before joining in laughing with the others.

"Let's not go into that Ruzek. I've got plenty of embarrassing stories about you that I'm sure Rojas would like to hear. How about the one where you tried to arrest Nadia, I seem to remember that being quite painful for you." Jay fired back. Burgess and Atwater started laughing loudly at the look of shock on Adam's face.

"That sounds quite interesting, care to share Jay?" Rojas chirped up from next to Atwater.

"Let's not do that Jay. That certainly wasn't my finest arrest let's say that." Ruzek jumped in before Jay could say anything.

"You're correct, that wasn't your finest arrest but it certainly was your funniest." Jay chuckled.

The team continued laughing and joking with each other for a while. Hailey had missed being around everyone else, she had missed laughing and joking with her work colleagues. Even though she loved being alone with Jay and she wouldn't change anything they had experienced together in the last couple of weeks, she couldn't help but be happy to be back with all of her friends.

Rojas and Hailey spilt away from the others for a private chat. Rojas had been the one person that Hailey had missed the most. She hadn't spent any proper alone time with her since the day she found out she was pregnant.

"Come on Hailey, tell me everything." Rojas demanded as they sat in the break room sipping on a coffee.

"It's been perfect since the day I found out I was pregnant. Obviously the morning sickness and the aches and pains haven't been fun but everything else has been great." Hailey smiled back at her best friend.

"What was Jay's reaction when you told him?" Rojas questioned.

"His reaction was great, obviously he was a little confused and shocked when I handed him the onesies but as soon as he pieced it together and I confirmed that I was pregnant he was over the moon. I was a little nervous that he would be annoyed or something like that as we hadn't planned for this but he quickly got rid of my nerves. So yeah, it was a really nice memory that I will treasure forever." Hailey spoke as she let out a massive smile as she remembered back to that night on the couch.

"What about his proposal? Well the fact you've got a beautiful diamond ring on your finger I'm guessing you enjoyed it." Rojas chuckled at her own dumb comment.

"Yeah of course I enjoyed it. I really liked that he decided to do it at home and not somewhere else that didn't mean anything to us. We've shared a lot of good and some bad memories in our house. The fact that he decided to do it there while we were in comfy clothes meant more to me than any romantic flashy proposal would have."

"I'm really happy for you two. Not only are you going to make a great married couple but you're going to be great parents and I'm so excited to meet your baby. I'm surprised that he let you continued working considering everything that's happened recently."

"He didn't want me to work but he eventually agreed to let me. I know he's not entirely comfortable with it but I've promised him that as soon as my bump starts to show I'll go on desk duty and we will tell everyone. He's already told me though that he's going to be over protective, I would normally get annoyed under any other circumstance but this is completely different. I know he's only trying to protect me and our baby so I actually find it quite cute when he's protective." Hailey explained.

Rojas was just about to reply when there was a loud bang on the window. "Hails, Rojas. Armed robbery at a credit union not far from here, get a move on now." Jay demanded, the two girls quickly followed the rest of the team out. Hailey jumping in with Jay and Rojas with Atwater.

* * *

It only took ten minutes from the station to the credit union, but in that time were many different shots fired called over the radio from uniformed officers on the scene. Hailey and Jay were the last to arrive on scene out of the unit. They could see Adam and Burgess helping out an officer who had been shot in the vest while Atwater and Rojas were clearing the street during a break in the shooting.

"Hails you stay back here out of the danger zone." Jay demanded as he started putting his vest on and reached for his rifle from the back seat.

"Jay..." Hailey started to protest before Jay cut her off.

"Hails I know what you're going to say. But please just stay here, these guys have shown they aren't scared to shot at cops. There's going to be loads of cops crawling this area soon and swat are ten minutes out. I just don't want you to take any risks when there's plenty of other cops here to support us." Jay was almost pleading with Hailey. Hailey could see how Jay's body had tensed up since hearing the shots fired call, he had a nervous and worried look on his face and his tone of voice suggested that he couldn't be reasoned with.

"Ok Jay, I'll stay here. But make sure you come back in one piece, you can't worry about me and then go and do something stupid. Just promise me you won't try and be a hero." Hailey replied as her facial expression softened and she grabbed hold of Jay's hand. She instantly saw Jay's body relax a little and his lips formed into a small reassuring smile.

"I promise you Hails. I will come back to you and our baby in one piece." Jay continued smiling back at her as he squeezed her hand a little tighter. Jay pulled Hailey in for a quick kiss, pulling away a few moments later.

Hailey watched on from the safety of Jay's truck as she watched him make his way closer to the danger, his rifle at the ready. The next few minutes was filled with a tense silence on the scene, there was no shooting, no shouting from either the cops or the criminals inside, nothing was happening. After another few more intense moments the sound of swat arriving broke the silence on the scene, Hailey spotted the swat commander talking to Jay and she could see snipers being set up on various buildings.

The sound of automatic gunfire filled the streets surrounding the credit union. Hailey instantly felt her body tense up as she waited for the gunfire to stop and for Jay to confirm he was ok. "Shots fired, I repeat shots fired at the police. We're pinned down over here." Jay's voice instantly sounded on Hailey's radio. Hailey felt her body tense up even more as she heard Jay on her radio, without realising her hands had started shaking as she nervously waited for the sound of Jay's voice again.

"Help, help me. My mommy is hurt I need help." A young boy screamed from close to Jay's truck. Hailey instantly turned her attention to the young boy she saw running towards the crowd of police cars. Hailey quickly hopped out of Jay's truck and moved towards the young boy, stopping him in his tracks.

"Hey calm down for a moment. Can you show me where your mom is?" Hailey questioned calmly as she placed her hands on the little boy's shoulders, attempting to calm him down slightly. The little boy took a moment to calm down before turning and running back the same way he came, Hailey followed after the boy while trying to catch a glimpse of Jay.

Hailey and the boy arrived at a house across from the credit union, as Hailey made her way into the living room of the house the sight before her eyes was shocking. The young boy's mom was lying face first on the floor, blood pooling around her. For a slight moment Hailey had a flashback to the basement that she found Jay in, she could see Jay lying there in a pool of blood grasping for air as he tried to cling onto life.

Hailey quickly cleared her head of those images as she turned her attention to trying to save the woman lying in front of her. Hailey quickly but carefully rolled over the woman onto her front. Hailey instantly set her eyes on two gunshot wounds, one in the same place where Jay was shot and the other in her left thigh.

"Hey I know you're scared but I need you to help me. Go and find any towels or cloths that you can find as well as a belt. Can you do that for me?" Hailey spoke to the young boy as she applied pressure to the chest wound. The young boy quickly nodded his head and quickly headed off in search on towels. Hailey scanned the woman for any other injuries. "Shit." Hailey mumbled under her breath as she set her eyes of the woman's small baby bump, Hailey felt sick to her stomach. She was not only fighting to save the life of the woman, she was now trying to save her baby as well.

After a couple of very long minutes the little boy returned with a couple of towels and a belt in his hands. "Can you tell me your name?" Hailey questioned.

"Leo. My mommy is called Maria." Leo responded to Hailey.

"My name's Hailey, Leo. I need you to do something very important for you mom now. You need to put one of the towels you have got over where my hands are now and press down on the towel, make sure that you keep pressure on the towel." Hailey explained. Hailey moved her hands off of the wound and Leo did exactly what Hailey had asked him to do. Hailey turned her attention to the wound on her leg, the wound didn't look as serious as the other one, and Hailey could see both the entry and exit hole. Hailey used the belt as a make shift tourniquet and tied another towel around the entry and exit holes.

"This is 5021 Henry, I need an ambulance to the scene of the credit union robbery. I've got a pregnant female with 2 GSW's to the chest and thigh." Hailey called over the radio as she finally got a chance to call it in.

"Hailey where are you?" Jay's voice instantly sounded over her radio. Hailey blew out a massive sigh of relief that she hadn't realised she was holding as soon as she heard his voice.

"I'm at the house with a blue car out front, about 100 yards down from the credit union."

"I'm on my way, I'll be there in a minute." Jay replied. Within a couple of minutes Jay joined Hailey in the house.

"Are you ok?" Hailey questioned nervously as she scanned Jay's body for any injuries.

"Yeah I'm good, don't worry." Jay quickly replied as he looked at her with a small reassuring smile on his face.

Jay and Hailey turned their attention back to the young mother who was clinging out life. They were both extremely worried for the woman, she had been unconscious since Hailey had arrived and her breathing was very sallow. Jay took over from the Leo who had stayed strong this entire time, it wasn't until he took a step back that the reality of the situation took hold of his body. Leo started crying his eyes out next to Jay as he watched over his mom clinging onto life, Jay mouthed 'take over' to Hailey as he wrapped his arms around the young boy, Hailey applying pressure to the chest wound.

"Hey buddy, you've got to stay strong for your mom and stay positive. Your mom is a fighter, but she needs your support right now. You need to stay strong for her because that's going to give her a better chance." Jay tried to calm the young boy who was breaking down in his arms. Hailey looked on in admiration at Jay, she always knew Jay had been good with kids but seeing this moment now brought a tear to her eye.

After what felt like a lifetime the paramedics from 51, Brett and Foster, finally arrived and the young mom finally got the treatment she desperately required. Hailey felt her stomach sink even further as she saw the look on the faces of the paramedics. They didn't look hopefully, the young mom was in a bad state.

"Hails, are you alright?" Jay questioned as he sat down next to Hailey on the step of the house after helping move the young mom into the ambulance. Hailey just sat there silently for a moment, staring at her blood stained hands as she tried to process what just happened.

Jay could tell that Hailey was struggling a little, he saw her attempt to say something but no words came out. He moved closer to her and pulled Hailey into his side, comforting her while she attempted to process everything. "I'm here for you Hails. You were amazing back there, you did everything you could to save that woman's life, but it's out of your hands now. Let's get you back to the station and cleaned up." Jay softly spoke as he looked down at her with a warming smile. After a few moments Hailey finally made her way back to Jay's truck and they made their way back to the station.

* * *

It was a just after midday and the team had spent the rest of the morning working on finding the two suspects that had managed to escape. Hailey had been struggling since getting back from the scene, she couldn't take her mind off of the young woman who had been caught up in something she made nothing to do with. The fact that the woman was also pregnant had really hit Hailey hard, Hailey didn't usually get affected by crime scenes that often but this one really did affect her.

Platt made her way into the bullpen, she immediately noticed a sombre atmosphere as everyone concentrated on their computers after what had been a tough morning. "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news but I just got an update from the hospital. Unfortunately Maria Lopez didn't make it in surgery and her baby wasn't at a viable age to be able to survive."

As soon as Hailey heard the news she quickly retreated to the break room, shutting the door behind so she could be alone. She started crying to herself as her emotions took over her body. She was devastated that she couldn't do enough to save this young mother and her baby.

Jay gave Hailey a few moments to herself before moving to the break room, his heart broke as he saw Hailey slumped over the table crying her eyes out. Jay closed the blinds in the room, separating them from the prying eyes of the rest of the unit. Jay made his way to Hailey, moving a chair next to hers as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into his body. "I'm so sorry Hailey. I'm here for you babe, whatever you need I'll be here for you." Jay spoke softly and quietly, his voice barely above her whisper. Jay just sat their letting her get all of her emotions out as she cried against his chest, he started running his hand in circles around her back.

The couple stayed in the exact same place for a few minutes, Jay doing nothing anything except for being there for her. After a few moments Hailey finally lifted her head from his chest, her eyes red and puffy as she locked eyes with Jay. "I'm scared Jay." Hailey quietly spoke as her voice cracked. Jay's heart continued breaking as he looked at his fiancée, he had seen Hailey upset before but something was different this time. For the first time in a very long time he saw fear in her eyes, not even after her crash did she have this look, she looked truly scared of something.

"What are you scared of Hails?" Jay questioned carefully.

"I'm scared about what could happen to our baby, I'm scared that I could get hurt and leave you alone without me and our baby." Hailey admitted as she started crying against his chest again. Jay felt himself tear up as he listened to how scared Hailey was, he was devastated that those thoughts had crossed Hailey's mind.

"Hailey you have to believe that nothing like that is ever going to happen to you. I'm here to protect you and I'm going to do anything in my power to keep you and our baby safe." Jay replied after taking a moment to compose himself.

"I know you're going to protect me but you saw what happened today. That young woman was minding her own business in her house and she was shot. She had her whole life ahead of her and that was taken away from her. It's not just the job that scares me, everything else does to. I'm scared that I'm going to disappoint you." Hailey spoke against his chest, she sounded broken and Jay was left completely stunned. Hailey would never disappoint him, Hailey had given him everything in life and it hurt that she would ever consider that she could disappoint him.

"Hails, look at me baby." Hailey slowly lifted her head up so she could see him, Jay cupped her cheek with one hand as he gently brushed a tear away. "Hails you'll never disappoint me, you never have and you never will. You have given me everything in life that I could ever dream of so don't ever think that you've disappointed me or that you're not good enough." Jay spoke just before pulling her into a quick kiss. After a few moments Hailey nuzzled into his chest, she felt a lot better after letting her emotions out.

"Do you want me to go on desk duty now?" Hailey questioned, her head still nuzzled into his chest.

"I don't want to tell you what to do Hails, you're the one who has to give up their career to have this baby so it's your decision to make. I'm not going to lie to you though, I'm scared that something could happen to you but at the same time I love having you as my partner. I'm happy with whatever you decide to do." Jay replied as he kissed the top of her head.

The couple continued sitting in the same position for a little while longer, just holding each other as they let the emotion of their chat die down a little. "Why don't you go home for the afternoon and relax Hails. I'm sure Voight will have no problem with that." Jay broke the silence between them.

"I'm fine Jay." Hailey quickly replied as she smiled at him.

"I know you are Hails but you've had a tough morning. I think you could benefit from having a nice hot bath and snuggling up on the couch. You've got a tiny perfect human being growing inside of you that you need to take care of. You need to be a little selfish now Hails and put yourself first."

"Yeah I guess you're right. A hot bath does sound exactly what I need right now." Hailey replied as she smiled at the fact that Jay always knew exactly what she needed in every situation.

"I go and talk to Voight now while you get ready to go. How does that sound?" Jay followed up. He was met by a big smile from Hailey who pulled him in for a quick kiss before they both headed for the exit of the break room.

"Sarge, you got a moment?" Jay questioned as he knocked on the open door to Hank's office. Hank waved him in and Jay took a seat opposite Hank just after closing the door behind him. "Is it alright if I drop Hailey off at home? I'll come back afterwards and continue working on the case." Jay questioned. Jay hated that he had been asking a lot of favours from Voight recently, Jay didn't like missing out on work.

"Yeah of course you can. Is she alright?"

"She's ok, she's just a little upset about losing that young mother. With everything that's happened recently it's just affected her a little more than it normally would." Jay explained.

"If she's still struggling after the crash I told both of you to take as much time off as you need."

"It's nothing to do with the crash. She's... we found out something out after the crash that has changed us completely." Jay was so close to telling Hank the truth about Hailey and what had happened between them but he managed to keep the secret in.

"And why do I feel like you're not going to tell me what that is." Hank quickly replied as he saw Jay's nervous look on his face after he nearly let spill that Hailey was pregnant.

"Because I'm not going to, but soon you'll find out what's going on." Jay replied as his lips formed into a small smirk.

"Ok, just remember that we're a family up here. Whether it's good or bad what's going on with you and Hailey were here to support both of you." Hank smiled back as Jay moved out of his office and headed in Hailey's direction.

* * *

It was just after 9 in the evening, Hailey had spent all afternoon relaxing at home. She spent a long time relaxing in the bath as well as talking to her mom making sure that they got home safely. She had received a couple of texts from Jay during the afternoon checking in on her which made her smile. Jay had let her know that he was going to be late home as they were close to catching the two remaining criminals that had managed to escape earlier.

"Hails?" Jay called out as he dumped his bag by the front door. Jay was tired after the day at work, it had been a little while since he had endured a long day at work and the two mile foot chase across gardens that he had just had to do hadn't helped either.

"I'm on the couch babe." He heard Hailey call out, as he rounded the corner he couldn't help but smile at her. She looked so cute, she was wearing a pair of fluffy socks that Jay had brought her after her crash, her hair up in a ponytail as she sat there in her favourite comfy leggings and hoodie. Jay headed for the fridge, grabbing a cold beer before joining Hailey on the sofa.

"What you looking at babe?" Jay questioned as she had her laptop settled in her lap.

"Just been browsing through Pinterest looking at wedding dresses and wedding ideas." Hailey smiled back at Jay. Jay could instantly see and hear how excited she was to be browsing through wedding items.

"Found anything that you like?" Jay smiled back at her.

"I've found a few dresses that I like but nothing that stands out yet. Even if I did I wouldn't show you as that would ruin the surprise." Hailey teased.

"Well I can assure you that whatever dress you pick you're going to look absolutely stunning. I am one very lucky man to be marrying someone that is as beautiful as you are." Jay smiled back with a charming smile, Hailey blushed slightly at his words.

"When do you want to have our wedding? I know you haven't had much time to think about it but with your pregnancy it does make it a little trickier as I'm sure you don't want to be walking down the aisle when your during the late stages of your pregnancy." Jay continued a few moments later.

"I do have an idea that I've been thinking about for the last couple of days. I was thinking that we could wait until after our baby comes. I know that's still quite a long time until that happens but I want our baby at our wedding. It's not just the two of us anymore, we're a family now and I want all of our family at our wedding. So that includes this little special person in here." Hailey explained as she placed her hand over her flat stomach at the end of her words.

"That sounds absolutely perfect to me Hails. I'd marry you tomorrow but I would happily wait if it means that our child will be at our wedding." Jay spoke as he looked back is fiancée wide eyed, his eyes full of a look of love and Hailey would never get tired of that look in his eyes.

"You know I would marry you tomorrow as well. But it would be a memory that I would treasure forever having our baby at our wedding. Plus I've always wanted a winter wedding rather than a summer wedding, there's just something about the snow and winter that I've always thought would be breath taking at my wedding." Hailey spoke as she imagined her dream setting for her wedding.

"Well that's confirmed then, our wedding will be in the winter and our baby will be celebrating that with us. What about locations Hails? Have you thought about where you would like to get married?" Jay questioned.

"I haven't really thought about locations. I've always liked the idea of getting married in a church but I don't really mind where we get married. I don't want somewhere that's massive though, it's obviously got to be big enough to fit our friends and family in but not somewhere that's ridiculously big."

"I'm sure we'll find the perfect place Hails. We've still got plenty of time to find the perfect location so there's no need to rush into any decisions."

"I'm getting really excited now about this, especially now that we're starting to plan things. You have no idea how excited I am to be your wife and share the rest of our lives together with our perfect little baby." Hailey felt a couple of tears of happiness and joy roll down her cheeks at the thought of being Jay's wife and sharing the rest of their lives together, this was what she had always dreamed about and now this was going to be a reality in her life.

"I'm really excited to Hails. I can't wait for the day that I'm officially your husband and the day that your name will be Hailey Halstead. I'm going to be counting down the days until that happens. I love you so much Hailey and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Jay replied. Jay moved one of his hands and cupped her cheek. He pulled her closer to him as he stated kissing her, Hailey's hand found snakes around to the back of Jay's neck as they lips melted into one another, Jay's tongue battling with Hailey's as her mouth parted.

After a few long intense minutes they pulled away from one another, their breathing heavy as they took in some much needed air. "Come on Hails, let's go to bed. I'm going to take a quick shower but I'll join you as quickly as possible." Jay smiled as he moved her laptop off her lap and planted another quick kiss on her lips. Jay helped her up off the couch and wrapped his arms around her shoulders as they made their way upstairs.

Jay disappeared into the bathroom while Hailey changed into what she wore at night, one of Jay's T-shirt's that he'd worn recently and a soft pair of sleeping shorts. She quickly snuggled into the warmth of the covers and laid her head on Jay's pillow, in hailing his scent that she loved on him. It wasn't long before Hailey fell asleep.

Jay finished his shower not long after and after getting ready for bed he made his way out of the bathroom. He smiled as he saw Hailey sat asleep on his pillow, instead of waking her he made his way to her side and got in. He pulled the covers off her slightly as he wanted to talk to their baby, this had become a daily routine for Jay, whether it was in the morning or evening, it was something that Jay loved doing.

"Hey in there little one, your mom has had a difficult day today. Your mom got a little scared after something happened to someone else, she got a little scared that something might happen to you. But don't worry nothing is going to happen to you, I'm going to protect you and your mom with everything I have to make sure that you're both safe. Even if that's means something happens to me while protecting your mom, I will always put you and your mom before myself." Jay stopped for a moment as a tear formed at the thought of Hailey getting hurt, Jay would always put Hailey before his own needs if that meant she was safe.

"On a happier note little one, me and your mommy decided we're going to wait until you're born before we get married. You are the most important person in both of our lives and we want to share this special moment with you. That will probably be the first time you're with your whole family for the first time and I can't wait for you to meet them. They're going to love you and protect you as much as you're mommy and I do, so you're going to be one much loved baby. Make sure you look after your mommy little one, she's going to need you to take care of her every once in a while and today is one of those days. Goodnight little one, I love you so much." Jay finished off by planting a kiss on her stomach just before pulling the covers over them. He cuddled up close to Hailey and was soon fast asleep.


	23. Radio silence

**Welcome back to another chapter everyone. I thought I would upload two chapters this week to give you some extra Upstead content during this tough time. If you haven't read the last chapter, give that a read before this one as there is a couple of references in this one to what happened last chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Stay save out there everyone. :)**

* * *

10 days had passed since their return to work. The loss of the young mother had continued to affect Hailey for a couple of days after, not only was Hailey devastated that she couldn't save the mother and her baby, the incident had scared Hailey. She was scared that her life could be turned upside down in an instant, whether that was something happening to her or Jay, she was terrified that their happy bubble they were in right now could be shattered in a matter of seconds.

Those thoughts were quickly taken over by happy thoughts as they continued speaking about their wedding. Over the last 10 days they had spent many hours cuddled up on the couch looking through wedding ideas. Every single time that Hailey added something to her of ideas she liked, whether that was a dress, venue or whatever, she felt a little more excitement roam through her body as she pictured her perfect wedding day in her head.

Jay woke up excited for the week ahead, they had nothing special planned, just work and quiet nights cuddled up on the couch lay ahead for them. But, Hailey was now 10 weeks pregnant, this small milestone was a special one for the couple. Not only has their baby developed from an embryo to a fetus, but this week marked the time that Hailey's baby bump would most likely start to form, putting any doubts that this was all dream to bed. Jay was also relieved that Hailey would be going on desk duty soon, he didn't like the fact that he would be losing his partner or that Hailey was having to put her career on hold to have their baby. But he was relieved that the possibility of her and their baby getting injured was now significantly decreased.

Jay let out a big smile as he opened his eyes for the first time this morning. Hailey was still cuddled up close to this body, her back pressing against his chest, Jay's head was nestled in her long flowing blonde hair while his hand sat protectively over the soft skin of her flat stomach. Jay had missed waking up to the feeling of her warm petite frame pressing against him, this had become a rare occurrence recently as he would often wake up to the sounds of her struggling with morning sickness.

Jay's smile grew wider as he felt her shuffle in position slightly. Jay gently moved her hair out of the way, exposing her neck as he lightly kissed just below her right ear. Jay smiled against her skin as he heard Hailey quietly humming in pleasure as he continued lightly kissing her neck.

"Mhmm, that's definitely a nice feeling to wake up to." Hailey spoke, her voice a little raspy after just waking up. Hailey loved it when Jay kissed her neck, whether it was during sex or times like this, it would always brighten her mood.

"Good morning beautiful, how are you feeling this morning?" Jay whispered in her ear as he stopped kissing her neck for a moment.

"I was feeling pretty good but now I'm feeling even better after waking up to my fiancé kissing my neck." Hailey replied, now sounding a little more awake than a moment ago. A small quiet moan escaped her lips as she felt Jay's lips back on her neck, her pregnancy hormones working against her in this situation as she felt herself getting turned on the longer Jay's lips were on her neck. "Don't get too carried away there mister. As much as I would like to stay here all day and have some fun, we've got to leave for work in 35 minutes." Hailey groaned out in frustration, she help but smile when she heard Jay grumbling to himself as he pulled away for her neck.

Hailey turned around in Jay's arms and pulled his face down to hers, quickly kissing him before pulling away and settling her head on her own pillow, Jay angling his body so that he was facing her.

"It's a big week this week Hails, your baby bump should start to show soon." Jay looked back at Hailey with a big beaming smile, his hand gently running across the smooth skin of her stomach.

"I'm so excited for when that happens. It still might be a couple of weeks until that happens though, I read that baby bumps during first time pregnancies can take a little longer to show. Even if that is the case I think I'm going to tell Voight at the end of this week and go on desk duty." Hailey explained as she smiled back at Jay.

"If you want to stay working until your bump does show then I'm fine with that, as long as you take it easy of course."

"I would love to keep on working fully duty but I don't want to take any risks after this week has finished. I am quite happy to work behind a desk for the rest of my pregnancy if it means we have a perfectly healthy little baby." Hailey replied, she moved her hand down to Jay's that was still sitting protectively over her stomach.

"That's fine by me Hails, you know I'll always support whatever you decide to do. What about the rest of the unit, how do you want to tell them?" Jay questioned.

"I was thinking that we could invite everyone around here, put on some food and tell them then. I think it would be nice to tell them in a chilled out environment rather than at work. Maybe afterwards we could all stop by at Molly's and tell everyone from 51 and med the good news if you want to."

"That sounds great Hails. I want all of our friends to know that we're having a baby. You and our baby are the best things that have ever happened to me so of course I want everyone to know." Jay smiled back at her as he pulled her into a quick kiss.

"Come on Hails, let's get showered and ready for work. Let's enjoy this last week of working together as partners and then we can celebrate with all of our friends." Jay quickly followed up before jumping out of bed and heading for the shower.

* * *

It was later on in the day, the intelligence unit were set up on an undercover buy with a drug dealer that they had been chasing for a couple of days. The unit had taken over the case from narcotics under Crawford's orders after 7 college students overdosed on a tainted batch of cocaine that had hit the streets recently. Atwater had a CI close to the drug suppliers that were selling the bad batch of coke and helped engineer a way in for Atwater. After a few days of back and forth Atwater finally persuaded the supplier, Tyreese, to meet with Jay who was going undercover as a dealer from the Gold Coast.

The others were set up close to the car park where they were meeting, but out of sight along with a couple of unmarked units in case things got a little out of hand. Hailey and Rojas were set up in the surveillance van around 100 yards away from Kevin and Jay.

As always the drug suppliers were late to the meet. Hailey was sitting anxiously in the van, she was fidgeting nervously with anything that she could, trying her best to take her mind off of any thoughts in her head about Jay getting hurt. But nothing was working, the longer that Jay was out there, the more she was getting nervous. She kept replaying his promise that he could come back to her and their baby in once piece that he made just before leaving the station earlier in her head, this helping to calm her nerves slightly.

Rojas could feel the nervous energy radiating off of Hailey body as they sat silently in the van. Rojas felt so sorry for Hailey right now, she had only seen Hailey more nervous than this on one occasion, and that was when they were waiting for an update on Jay's condition when he was shot months earlier.

"Hailey, he's going to be fine. Just take a moment and calm down." Rojas broke the silence in a calming soft voice. Hailey gasped as she felt Rojas's hand squeeze her hand, she had been so fixated on watching Jay on the surveillance cameras her body tensed up when Rojas's hand touched hers.

Hailey's tense facial expression softened slightly as she turned to face Rojas, Hailey took a moment to manage her emotions and contemplate her next words. "I know he's going to be fine, it's just... it's..." Hailey struggled to find the words to describe what was going on with her emotions right now. Hailey turned looked back at Rojas, her eyes covered in a glassy sheen as her eyes started to water slightly.

Rojas moved slightly closer to Hailey as she squeezed her hand a little tighter. "It's different now because he's your fiancé and the father of your baby isn't it." Rojas spoke softly as she sent Hailey a small warming smile while continuing to hold onto her best friend's hand.

"Yeah it's different now. It's hard to watch him out there knowing that something could happen to him. I just... I... don't think I would be able to cope if he got hurt and didn't come back to me and our baby." Hailey admitted, her voice breaking as she struggled to get her words out, a couple of tears rolled down her cheeks as placed her free hand over her stomach.

"You've got to stay positive Hailey, even though that may be hard sometimes, you and I both know that Jay is going to be fine and come back to you and your baby. He's the best cop I've ever worked with, nothing is ever too much for him to handle. You know that he's going to be a little more cautious now though, he's going to take a step back in some situations to make sure he comes back to you and your baby." Rojas tried to reassure Hailey, it seemed to work a little as Rojas noticed Hailey's body language soften slightly, a small smile formed in the corners of Hailey's lips.

"Yeah you're right, I guess I'm also a little nervous about what happens when I go on desk duty at the end of this week. It's not that I don't trust you and the others, it's just, I'm not going to be there to try and help him if he ever gets into a sticky situation. It's going to be hard to sit back and watch him go out without me." That had been playing on Hailey's mind recently. She was nervous who he was going to be partnered with, whether Voight would bring in someone new as her temporary replacement that she didn't know or trust to look after Jay when he needed it.

"I understand you Hailey, you've been partners for so long now that it's only natural to be nervous. But I can assure you that we all will be looking out for him and protecting him whenever he needs our support." Rojas replied in a confident tone, another reassuring smile being displayed across her face.

"I bet it can't be easy for you watching Kevin out there either. I've seen the way that you keeping looking at him girl, it's about time you bite the bullet and make a move on him." Hailey claimed as she changed the subject away from Jay for a moment.

"It's not easy to watch him no, but it's nothing like you and Jay. I do really like him and I've been contemplating asking him out but I'm just not sure. I don't even know if he likes me in that way, I don't want to misread the situation and make things awkward between us. Kev and you are my closest friends and I don't want to lose him as a friend."

"Vanessa, Kev definitely likes you. I've witnessed him practically drooling over you in Molly's on some nights. Kev gets shy and nervous around you when you're both outside of work, from what I've heard about him that only happens when he really likes someone. Don't make the same mistake me and Jay did, we danced around our feelings for ages, both of us were scared that the other felt a different way. If you like him go for it, Kev doesn't do quick flings, he likes meaningful relationships. You two could and will have something special when you finally decide to make a move." Hailey spoke positively as she tried to install a little confidence into Rojas.

"I don't know what to do though, I don't know whether to make the first move or wait for him to." Rojas replied, a little hint of dejection on her voice and on her face.

"Just try and hint that you're interested in him, make it obvious that you like him but don't go too over the top. If he doesn't catch on after a little while then make the first move. Whenever Kev as organised a diner for the unit in the past he's always chosen a steakhouse to dine at, so you can't go wrong with that."

"Yeah I'll do that then, thanks Hailey, I'm so lucky to have you as a friend." Rojas smiled back at the blonde detective, Hailey pulled Rojas in for a quick hug.

"I'm lucky to have you as well Vanessa." Hailey quickly followed up with as they pulled back for their embrace.

"Hold up, we've got movement." Rojas spoke out as she caught a glimpse of a blue muscle car entered the car park where Jay and Kevin were waiting.

"Jay you've got a blue muscle car approaching for the west entrance. Couldn't see who was driving it so I've got no ID on Tyreese." Hailey spoke into the radio that was linked to Jay and Kevin's earpieces. Hailey could see Jay acknowledging her as he nodded in the direction of the surveillance camera.

"Alright guys, we don't make a move on this guy until Jay or Kevin confirm the drugs are there and the handover his made. No one enters unless that happens or the safe words are said, am I clear?" Voight's deep tone filled the van, everyone in the close radius of the car park agreeing with the sergeant.

* * *

The blue muscle car pulled up next to Jay and Kevin. As the car doors opened it became immediately obvious that Tyreese was here, instead was in second in command Jamal and someone that Kevin and the unit had never seen before.

"Hey what up Kev." Jamal greeted Kev as the two shared a handshake. Jamal quickly turned to Jay with a snarky look on his face as he looked Jay up and down. "So you're the rich white boy from the Gold Coast that wants our drugs." Jamal bluntly commented. Jay was wearing a suit while leaning on a black out Mercedes coupe that had been seized from previous drug busts.

"Jamal, you can trust Jake. I've known him for ages, he's like a brother to me, saved my sorry ass on many occasions in the past." Kevin tried to reason, from what he had seen about Jamal over the last couple of days undercover, he didn't like outsiders and he didn't hide that.

"So tell me then Jake, why is some rich white man looking to buy drugs off someone like me?" Jamal questioned sharply, his tone of voice still very blunt.

"My usual supplier completely fucked me over and disappeared off the grid out of nowhere. I reached out to Kev and he gave me some of your product to sell and the rich business people up on the Gold Coast loved whatever you're doing to this coke. So I asked Kev to set up a deal with you and well, here we are." Jay explained confidently, not showing off any signs of nerves or anything that might blow the deal.

"Alright then, how much you looking for?" Jamal quickly followed up with.

"3 bricks to start off with then we can come to some sort of an agreement going forward." Jay replied, Jamal started laughing slightly at Jay.

"You better have the cash then white boy. This shit is the purest on the streets, isn't none of that shit you seen those Latinos selling. 60g's a brick, no room for negotiation."

"Don't worry about me, I'll have the cash. Give me a place and time and I'll be there with the cash."

"Here take that." Jamal handed Jay a burner phone inside of an envelope. "I will run this by Tyreese first and if he's happy, we will text you a time and place on that phone." Jamal and the other then left the parking lot in a hurry. Overall, the deal had taken a different path than they were expected but the team was still confident on snatching up Tyreese and Jamal.

* * *

A day had passed and everyone was waiting around for the word that the deal was on from Tyreese. Hailey and Jay were out of the bullpen on surveillance, watching known spots where Tyreese was seen, they hoped they could get the jump on Tyreese if the deal went sideways.

"Hey guys, have you noticed some different about Hailey and Jay since they got back?" Adam questioned from his desk as he broke the silence in the bullpen.

"What do you mean Adam?" Burgess chirped up from her desk.

"Oh come on, how have you not noticed anything. He seems a lot more protective of Hailey now than he was before." Adam replied as he looked back at Burgess, a confused look written across her face.

"Jay's always been protective over Hailey. But it wouldn't surprise if he was being a little more protective over her considering she was in a car crash 3 weeks ago and she is now his fiancée." Burgess quickly fired back.

"Whenever we've got hurt in the past he's never been like that with us." Adam spoke out, the others chuckled at Adam's dumb comment. Adam looked around the room at them with a confused annoyed look on his face as they continued chuckling slightly at him.

"Of course he's never going to be the same with us dumbass. He loves us as friends but he loves Hailey. I don't know what you were expecting from him, he loves Hailey more than anything on this earth so it's only natural for him more protective than he was before after her crash." Burgess replied, Adam realising that his comment before sounded stupid.

"I'm still convinced something else is going on. Surely you've noticed that Hailey has been taking a step back whenever Jay was asked her to since they've got back. You know what Hailey is like, she likes to get stuck in and whenever she is told to step back you're most likely going to get your head bitten off by her." Adam let the others contemplate his comment for a moment. Burgess and Atwater looked deep in thought as he looked around the room, Adam noticed Rojas was being suspiciously quietly and not getting involved with the conservation.

"Rojas do you know anything?" Adam questioned across the room to the young cop.

"No I don't sorry Adam. Even if I did I wouldn't say, if something is going on between them they must be keeping it secret for a reason. They will tell us when they're ready." Rojas tried to keep a straight face as she lied about not knowing what's going on. She managed it pretty comfortably.

Adam turned to Mouse that was acting quite similar to how Rojas was but he gave the same answer as Rojas did when asked, lying about not knowing about Hailey's pregnancy.

"Do you think she might be pregnant?" Adam claimed, he was meant by a look of shock from the others as they waited for him to explain.

"It would make sense with how they have been acting recently. Even before they got back to work, Hailey wasn't drinking at Molly's and they didn't stay for long when they were there. Hailey willingly taking a step back at work when Jay asked her to, that lines up with her possibly being pregnant." Adam explained his reason behind thinking Hailey could be pregnant.

"I can't see that being the case bro. Even though Hailey and Jay are both very private people I can't see them being able to hide news that big. Hailey was probably still on meds after her accident when they visited Molly's and she did suffer a concussion, so that could explain them not sticking around for long." Atwater replied.

"Ok that's fair enough but since they've got back it's completely different. Hailey being very cautious out on duty is not something that would happen for no reason. Also you saw her reaction after the news about that young mother, yes it probably would affect any of us but she was so upset. I've never seen Hailey like that after losing someone and that young mother was pregnant. Can't you guys see the parallels here?" Adam explained, is tone of voice started to sound like he was a little annoyed that the others weren't seeing what he was seeing.

"Ok maybe that does make sense but I'm still not sure. Even if she is pregnant it's their business and not ours until they want to involve us, whenever that may be. So let's not pry and ask any questions about it ok." Burgess spoke sternly, most of that little warning aimed at Adam.

"Hey I don't mean anything bad by my questions. If she is pregnant I'll be absolutely over the moon for her and Jay. If anything I want it to be true so me and Kev can be the cool uncles to their baby." Adam laughed at the end of his words slightly, Kev joining in at Adam dorky comment.

"I think we all will be thrilled if she is pregnant. But as I said before, let's not overwhelm them with anything, if she is pregnant there is a reason why they aren't telling us and we need to respect that until they tell us." Burgess put an end to the conservation with all the others nodding in agreement.

* * *

The frustration had been growing all week in the unit, they were close to nailing Tyreese down on drug charges however they needed the deal to go ahead for the arrest to happen. As it got later into the week and still no word from Tyreese, the unit started looking at other ways to get him on drug charges. Adam, Burgess, Rojas and Atwater carried out overnight surveillance on a well-known location for Tyreese's drugs to be passed through but that didn't flourish to anything that was good enough to arrest him for.

When Tyreese finally reached out on Thursday night confirming the deal was on for Friday the team breathed out a massive sigh of relief. This was the opportunity that they had been waiting for all week. They spent all of Thursday night and Friday morning going over the finer details of the bust, making sure everything was in place and ready to go.

Hailey and Rojas were once again in the surveillance van watching over Jay and Kevin. Hailey was once again sitting in the van anxiously, nervously fidgeting with the items around her. "This is my last day of full duty, after this me and Jay are going to tell Voight about my pregnancy." Hailey broke the silence in the van.

"I thought you were waiting until your bump started to show, oh wait... have you already started to show?" Rojas questioned excitedly, Hailey smiled at Rojas's excitement.

"No I haven't yet but I don't see the point of taking the risk anymore. Even though I'll miss working out in the field with everyone, I would give up my job in a heartbeat if that meant my baby would be safe."

"That's the right thing to do Hailey. It's not like your leaving us though, you'll still be helping us with cases, you just won't be doing all the physical aspects of the job."

"Yeah I know. I'm actually quite looking forward to working with Mouse a bit more, some of the things that he can do with technology is scary. Plus it will be nice to work with Platt as well, she's the person that inspired me to become a cop so I'd never turn down an opportunity to work alongside her for a while."

Rojas and Upton continued chatting about different things for a little while as they waited for Tyreese to show up. When he finally turned up an hour later than the original meeting time the team were ready to pounce as soon as they saw the exchange happen.

Around 10 minutes later the deal started to take a turn for the worse, the opening exchanges had been pretty similar to the deal with Jamal earlier in the week. Tyreese was a little cagey around Jay and Kevin, his answers her sharp and blunt to the two cops. But after a few words were exchanged between Tyreese and Kevin, the tenseness of the meeting died down a little.

"So tell me again where you're dealing Jake." As soon as Rojas and Hailey heard that over Jay's mic they shared a look of worry. Something wasn't right, this comment came out of nowhere, this instantly raised suspicion between Hailey and Vanessa but they decided to let it run.

"Up on the Gold Coast, gotta lot of rich business men and women up there looking to party." Jay responded calmly, not being intimidated by Tyreese.

"That's funny you see. I reached out to someone up there that I've seen selling to for a long time and they said they have never heard of you." Tyreese claimed.

"Shit, they've been made." Hailey mumbled under her breath as she listened to the mic. Hailey turned to Rojas who was already in the process of vesting up and grabbed one of the rifles from inside the van. "What the hell are you doing Vanessa?" Hailey questioned sharply.

"This deal is going sideways, we can see that and the others can as well. Shit is about to hit the fan, so I'm moving closer to them to give them support. Before you say anything you're not coming with me, I'm not running the risk of anything happening to your baby. Stay here and cover us." Rojas fired back forcefully, giving Hailey no room to reason with her. Hailey just sat there speechless at the young cop, Rojas had never spoken to Hailey like this before.

Just as Rojas left the van she heard Jay shout 'Gun.' Hailey's heart sank as she quickly turned her attention back to the screen, her eyes instantly locked onto Jay who made dived behind a car just when the shooting started. She breathed out a slight sigh of relief as she watched Jay return fire.

Just as she started to settle a little she heard the deafening cracking of automatic gunfire popping off close to her position in the van. The gunshots quickly subsided and there was a 30 second silence on the scene, no shouting, no shooting, no nothing, just an eerie silence.

Hailey took this is an opportunity to reach for her vest which was hanging up behind her. She had just about managed to unhook it when the surveillance van was shredded to pieces by automatic gunfire, the high calibre rounds piercing the metal sides of the van like it was a piece of paper.

Hailey dived off her seat and onto the floor of the van. She curled up into the ball, making herself as small as possible as she placed the vest in front of her stomach, holding onto the vest with every bit of strength in her body. Hailey had never been more fearful that she might die than she was in this moment. She prayed for a break in the shooting but the pops of the gunshots and the crackles of the metal shattered continued piercing her ears.

* * *

Jay looked on in horror as he saw the surveillance being torn to shreds, he couldn't find the strength to return fire to Tyreese who had Jay in his sights. Jay felt like his world was coming to an end, he couldn't lose another person that he loved on the battlefield. He had already lost so many people on the battlefield, both in Afghanistan and in Chicago, Jay didn't have the strength anymore to push past these loses by himself. Hailey had given him that strength but if he lost her too then he was left with nothing.

Out of nowhere Jay found the strength to pick himself back up and fight, he couldn't lose another person to the art of war, especially not Hailey. Jay only had one person in his sights and that was Tyreese. Jay was stuck in tunnel vision, if the team were talking to him he was oblivious to it. He felt like he was in a nightmare, however instead of crumbling and breaking down, he was growing stronger and stronger as he pushed his way forward.

Jay moved to a better position of cover in one smooth transition and took down Tyreese with one clean shot to the forehead, Jay instantly heard the loud thud of Tyreese's limp body crashing against the door of the van. Jay continued moving from different positions of cover until he found the source of the other gunshots. He spotted Jamal and the unknown person from before close to the surveillance van.

"Kev, two shooters at our 5 o'clock, approximately 50 yards. I've got left, you've got right." Jay called out to Atwater who was behind the car next to Jay.

"Got it... 3...2...1, now." Kev shouted out and with that both Jay and Kevin took down Jamal and his boy with numerous shots centre mass.

With the shooting now stopped that was the moment that it hit Jay like a tidal wave. His legs gave way as he crumbled to the floor, he feared the worse for Hailey, he had heard the numerous sounds of gunshots shredding the van. He felt physically sick as he thought back to what happened a year ago. They were in a similar situation when chasing down a lead that could bury Kelton. However when they were shot at last time Jay was there with Hailey, he was there to protect her, he was there to cover her with a bulletproof vest as he risked his own life to protect her. This time she was all alone, no one there to protect her and their baby, no one to give her a glimmer of hope that they were going to survive.

"Hailey..." Jay was cut off as his voice broke, he was unable to battle through the tears that had taken hold of his body.

He was meant with an eerie silence over the radio.

"Hailey, please respond to me baby. You can't leave me like this." Jay was now in full blown tears as he cried out for Hailey to respond to him.

Radio silence...

* * *

**I know, I know that you all probably hate me right now. I'm not going to give you a hint like last time but make sure you check out next chapter to see if Hailey and the baby survive.**

**I hope you enjoyed the Upjas scene, I really enjoy their friendship on the show so I wanted to continue that into my story.**

**Next chapter will most likely be up on Friday so make sure you're here for that. :) **


	24. A bump in the road

**Welcome back to another chapter everyone. Thank you to everyone that read my last chapter and to everyone that left a review on the last chapter. I'm glad that you are all still enjoying my story.**

**I might start doing two chapters a week more frequently in the future. I'm not going to promise that it will be all of the time as some weeks I feel good and some I feel pretty crappy. But you will see two chapters a week being uploaded more often in the future, hopefully that can help bring some of you some happiness during this tough time that we are in at the moment.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I hope you will like me again at the end of this chapter. :)**

* * *

"Hailey, please respond to me baby. You can't leave me like this."

Radio silence...

Jay just sat there slumped against the car he had taken cover at, unable to find any strength to move as he broke down into tears. He hoped, he prayed that Hailey and their baby was alive. The walls of the car park felt like they were closing in around Jay as there was no response from Hailey. Jay knew that this day would come, everything had been going too well in Jay's life lately, in the past every time Jay's life had been going well something came up which would put an end to that. He didn't want to believe that history would repeat itself but now he was faced with that reality.

After what felt like a life time, whereas it was only around a minute since he had broken down, Jay found the strength and courage to face reality. He couldn't just sit there and break down while Hailey's condition was still unknown. He had to be strong now, there were two people that needed him, and those two people were relying on him to save them.

Jay picked himself up off the floor and started sprinting towards the van. He sprinted towards the van quicker than he had ever done before, however it felt like he was moving in slow motion. Every possible scenario was running through his head. Had Hailey been shot and killed? Had Hailey been shot but still alive? Was Hailey unharmed? Jay was once again stuck in tunnel vision, he could hear the faint sounds of the voices of the team, but he ignored them as he continued running the short distance to the van. His entire attention was fixated on the van and the two special people that were inside of that van which had been ripped to shreds by bullets moment earlier.

Jay was at the rear doors of the van within a matter of seconds, he gripped the handle to the door harder than anything before in his life, his knuckles turning white as he mentally prepared himself for what was on the other side of the door. Jay slowly opened the door and gasped as he finally set his eyes on Hailey. Hailey was curled up in a tight ball, seemingly lifeless, clutching onto her bulletproof vest. Jay felt tears roll down his cheeks as he looked over his fiancée, his hands trembling in pure fear, he tried to say her name but nothing came out of his mouth.

Jay scanned her body looking for any signs of injury, he breathed out a tiny sigh of relief as he didn't see any blood on her or her clothes. Jay's eyes scanned over the rest of the van, the screens in the van were shattered, he could see Hailey's radio lying on the desk with a bullet hole through the middle of it. Hailey was covered in a thin layer of shattered glass, destroyed bits of plastic and shards of metal from the sides of the van.

Jay was just about to move closer towards Hailey when he was stopped dead in his tracks. He was left motionless as he saw Hailey's head move slightly, Jay had never been more relieved in his life. Hailey, the love of his life and the mother of his child, was alive. Jay was still standing there motionless as Hailey started to move the rest of her body, after a few moments of manoeuvring herself, Hailey finally turned and set her eyes on Jay. Jay's heart broke at the sight of his fiancée, the look of fear in her eyes was something that he had never seen before. "Jay..." Hailey whispered, her whole body trembling as she broke down right in front of him, the sounds of her crying was like a knife to the heart for Jay, Jay felt his own tears start to fall as he saw Hailey shrink into a tight ball right in front of him.

Jay quickly moved into the van and wrapped his arms around Hailey's trembling frame, he pulled her into his chest as he held onto her like his life depended on it. "I'm here Hails, I'm here. You're safe Hails, I've got you and I'm never going to let go." Jay whispered against the top of her head as he tried to console her. This was when it hit Jay once again, tears started continuously rolling down his cheeks as he started crying quietly. Jay had wanted to stay strong and be the rock that Hailey needed but he couldn't hold back his emotions in this moment. The look of fear on Hailey's face as he saw her for the first time was already taking over his mind, that look of fear would haunt Jay for the rest of his life, that look of fear would be something that Jay would relive in a future nightmare.

Jay and Hailey sat there holding onto each other for a while, neither one of them wanting to move as they held onto each other. The rest of team had wanted to check they were alright but Rojas pushed them away. Rojas understood that they needed to share this moment alone, that the one person that the other needed was each other.

Over the next few minutes Jay felt Hailey's tense body start to relax slightly as she melted into his embrace. The air around them was silent except for a couple of sniffles from Hailey as she calmed herself down after breaking down in Jay's arms. Jay rested his head against the top of her head as he listened to Hailey breathing, her breathing hurried from the fear of what just happened.

After a few more moments passed, Jay finally made a move, he pulled his head away from the top of Hailey's. He gently moved his hand to Hailey's chin and tilted her head up to meet his gaze, his heart broke again at the sight of her, her eyes were puffy and red, her bottom lip still trembling slightly. "Are you in any pain Hails?" Jay questioned softly as he gently brushed away a tear that threatened to fall down her cheek.

"No... I don't think so. Oh God... I landed on my stomach when I dived off the chair. The baby Jay... our baby..." Hailey once again broke down as turned her mind to their baby. She nuzzled her head into Jay's chest, she couldn't look Jay in the eyes, and she couldn't face the look of disappointment that she had expected to be on Jay's face.

"Don't get upset Hails, you've got to believe that our baby is fine. Let's get you to med and get Natalie to check you over." Jay whispered softly. He saw Hailey nod her head as she continued to cry against his chest. Jay moved his arms to her knees and her back, he picked her up gently as he started to make his way towards his truck, Hailey's head nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Jay ignored the stares of the team as he passed by them, the only person he acknowledged was Rojas as he offered her a small smile when he passed by.

* * *

The ride over to med was silent, Hailey just stared out of the passenger window the whole way there, her hand sat protectively over her stomach. She still couldn't bear to look Jay in the eyes, she was scared about what he thought about her, if she was the reason that their baby was harmed she would never forgive herself. Jay had been dreaming of having a baby his whole life and Hailey fully knew that.

Jay was heartbroken that Hailey couldn't bear to face him, he knew that she was blaming herself for putting them in this situation. Jay wanted to let her know that none of this was her fault but he couldn't find the right words to say to her, no words in this moment would help take any of that guilt away from Hailey. Jay just held onto her left hand tightly, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb as he attempted to make her feel better.

Jay rushed into the ED with Hailey cradled in his arms, his eyes were furiously scanning the busy ED looking any sight of his brother or Natalie, he spotted Will making his way out of the doctor's lounge. "Will, where's Natalie? I need her to check out Hailey now!" Jay pleaded as he approached his brother. Will's head snapped around as he heard Jay, his face immediately turned into a look of worry as he saw Hailey cradled in Jay's arms.

"I'll... I'll get her now. Please tell me that this isn't something to do with the baby." Will spoke as he looked back nervously at his brother. Jay tried to respond to his brother but no words came out, he couldn't bear to say that their baby was possible in trouble. Jay just looked back at Will with a glassy sheen on his eyes as tears started to form. This was like a punch to the gut for Will, he even felt a few tears of his own form as he stood there in front of his brother. Will quickly ducked into the doctor's langue and reappeared with Natalie seconds later, Natalie ushered them into a free room. Jay carefully placed Hailey down on the hospital bed and moved to her side, holding her hand tightly.

"Hailey can you tell me what happened?" Natalie questioned.

"I was sitting in the surveillance van when a suspect opened fire on me. I dived down off my chair and landed on my stomach." Hailey replied, her voice barely above a whisper as she relived what had happened. Jay tightened his grip on Hailey's hand as she spoke, Hailey turned to Jay for the first time since the scene, she was surprised to be meet with a small warming smile, she had expected to be a look of anger or something like that on his face.

"Are you in any pain or discomfort?" Natalie questioned in her serious doctor's tone. Hailey quickly replied with a shake of her head. "Ok then, I'm going to do a scan to check up on your baby but the fact that you aren't in any pain or discomfort is a good sign." Natalie replied with a small reassuring smile on her face.

Natalie started the scan with 3 sets of prying eyes on her, eagerly waiting for her next words. Natalie was silent for a few moments, the silence was terrifying for Jay and Hailey, neither one of them had ever been more scared in their lives than they were right now. Jay and Hailey locked eyes together as they awaited the results, Jay cupped Hailey's cheek with his free hand as he rubbed away another tear. "Everything is going to be fine Hails." Jay whispered to her, he was so quiet that Natalie and Will couldn't hear him.

"Good news, everything looks good with your baby. I can't see anything that I wouldn't expect to be there. You are coming to the end of week 10 of your pregnancy and the baby is developing at a healthy rate." Natalie finally spoke, her reassuring smile growing a little wider on her face. Both Jay and Hailey breathed out the biggest sighs of relief in their lives as they heard their baby was still perfectly healthy. Will's look of concern and worry had changed into one of relief and happiness as he watched on from the background of the room.

Hailey pulled Jay down to her lips and kissed him passionately, not caring that they were doing it right in front of Natalie and Will. Jay could feel all of the emotion that she had been holding in being put into her kisses, she was attacking his bottom lip as she tried to force her way into his mouth, Jay granting access as their tongues started battling. Jay pulled away a few moments later, he was meant by a groan in frustration from Hailey, which he couldn't help but chuckle at.

Just as they pulled away from each other Will's pager went off signalling he had an incoming patient. Before he left, he approached Jay and engulfed him in a big hug while smiling at Hailey over Jay's shoulder. He pulled away a couple of moments later and exchanged a couple of goodbyes just before rushing off.

"Now that you're getting further into your pregnancy Hailey you need to be a little more careful. Your body is going to wear down the deeper you get into this pregnancy as you're providing for two people now. You're going to need to take care of yourself and get lots of rest. You've probably already discussed this but you can't keep working full duty throughout your pregnancy. I'm ok with you continuing to work full duty for a little while longer but the deeper into this you get, you will have to limit the strain on your body." Natalie explained.

"Yeah we've already discussed that. This was my last day on full duty anyway, I was going to go on desk duty starting next week." Hailey let out a smile back at Natalie as she spoke.

"That's good to hear. If you guys haven't got any other questions I'll leave you to get dressed and you can leave whenever you're ready." Natalie smiled back at the couple just before giving them some privacy.

Jay moved onto the bed and pulled Hailey into his side, he instantly felt her relax into his side. Jay moved his hand down to Hailey's exposed stomach, gently running his hand in circles over the soft smooth skin. Hailey tilted her head up to meet Jay's eyes, she was met by a look of love in his eyes as he continued running his hand over her stomach. Hailey was just about to say something to Jay when he pressed a quick kiss on her lips, silencing her effectively.

"I know what you're about to say Hails. You have no reason to say sorry, you didn't do anything wrong, you didn't do anything that could've caused harm to our baby. You shouldn't feel guilty for anything that you did, you didn't decide to be put in that situation, you were put in that and the way you acted was truly remarkable. Now let's move forward and try and forget about what happened today." Jay spoke, he planted a kiss against her forehead as they both shared a small smile. Jay was right, Hailey shouldn't feel guilty for what happened, the fact that he wasn't annoyed at her really made Hailey feel better about everything.

"I think we should go back to the station now and tell Voight that I'm pregnant, and then we can tell the rest tomorrow." Hailey replied, a small smile still being displayed on her face.

"Let's go then Hails. Even though I'm going to miss my sexy fiancée being my partner I am glad that you are going on desk duty." Jay replied with a charming smile, Hailey blushed slightly as Jay called her sexy, she would never get tired of hearing that would coming out of his mouth.

Hailey and Jay slowly made their way through the ED, heading for the exit when they were stopped in their tracks by a familiar voice. "Policeman Jay, Policeman Jay." A joyful high pitcher voice came from beside them. Jay turned and immediately spotted Alex in one of the trauma bays to his right.

"Hey buddy." Jay smiled as she made his way into the room and approached Alex's bed, Hailey trailing behind him.

"Right Alex, your X-ray... oh hi Jay, thought you had already left." Will spoke sounding a little startled as he looked up from the X-ray on his tablet.

"This is my brother Alex, he better being taking good care of you. If he isn't let me know and I'll kick his ass." Jay chuckled, earning laughs from everyone in the room, the loudest coming from Alex.

"Look Policeman Jay, I hurt my wrist when I fell off my bike earlier." Alex spoke as he tried to life his wrist to show Jay, but was stopped as he winced out in pain.

"Hey buddy, you keep that sitting right there. My brother will take good care of you, he sees this sort of stuff all the time so he's an expert at this." Jay smiled back at Alex as he rested his hand on the 7 year old's shoulder.

Hailey had a big smile on her face as she looked on in admiration at Jay interacting with Alex. She already knew that Jay was going to be a wonderful father to their baby, but if she needed any evidence that he would be, this was it. She was amazed by how effortlessly Jay would make Alex laugh, she was still amazed at how easily Jay had got Alex to trust him at the scene they met at earlier in the year. Seeing Jay interact with Alex pushed the events of today to the back of her mind as she caught a glimpse of her future, the future where she would watch Jay playing with their kids as they grew up, the future where hopefully they would become a bigger family, more than just the three of them.

"Why are you here Policeman Jay? You're not hurt like me are you?" Alex questioned, a hint of sadness on his voice as the happy look on his face had faded away slightly.

"No buddy I'm fine. I'm here with my fiancée." Jay replied as he squeezed Alex's shoulder slightly. Jay turned his attention to Hailey as he gently pulled her a little closer towards Alex's bed and into his side. "You remember Hailey don't you Alex, she was one who drove us back to the station." Alex quickly nodded his head as he smiled at Hailey, who was tucked into Jay's side. "Well, Hailey is pregnant so we have to come here so we can see our baby." Jay continued.

"Can I see your baby Policeman Jay?" Alex questioned eagerly. Jay and Hailey shared a smile together after seeing Alex's excitement to see their baby.

"Alex..." Alex's mom started to try and warn him from her position in the chair opposite Jay and Hailey.

"Of course you can Alex." Jay spoke as he cut Alex's mom off. Jay handed the ultrasound photo they had just got to Alex. Jay turned to Hailey for a moment, she was still tucked into his side with a massive smile on her face. Jay was so happy to see her smiling after what had been a tough day so far for her.

"It doesn't look like a baby Policeman Jay." Alex claimed as he continued looking over the ultrasound photo. His comment was met by round of chuckles from all of the adults in the room.

"It won't do yet buddy. The baby is only 10 weeks old so it still has a lot more time to keep growing and developing." Jay smiled back at the young boy as he saw the slight look of shock on Alex's face.

Hailey and Jay said their goodbyes to Alex and his mother as they let Will treat Alex. Both of them left the hospital in a good mood, a complete contrast to when they arrived. Seeing Jay with Alex had really helped Hailey take her mind off of what had happened earlier in the day, the little insight to what Jay was like with young children really excited her for their future. Jay was just relieved to see Hailey smiling again, that look of fear on her face that he witnessed earlier was something he hoped he would never see again.

* * *

Jay and Hailey arrived back at the station and made their way up through the back entrance, even though they were feeling pretty good, they didn't need to be crowded by questions from their co-workers. They made their way up into the bullpen and were slightly relieved to see that the others except for Voight were out.

"Hank, have you got a moment? We need to speak to you about something." Jay greeted as he knocked on the Hank's door. They were waved and were met by a look of concern on Voight's face as they sat opposite him.

"I was hoping that I could be put on desk duty. I can't do my job anymore to my full capability." Hailey spoke, she felt a little nervous inside for some reason. Once Hank contemplated her words she was met by another look on concern and confusion on his face.

"Is it because of what happened today? You're not injured are you?" Hank questioned nervously.

"No I'm not injured and it's not entirely because of what happened today. I was going to be asking to go on desk duty today anyway. After my crash we found out that I am..." Hailey spoke before cutting herself off. She looked back at Jay for a moment just to make sure that he definitely wanted to do this. Jay understood why she stopped and turned to him, he just replied with a big smile on his face and a nod of his head.

"After my crash I found out that I was 7 weeks pregnant." Hailey continued after taking a moment to compose herself. As soon as the words came out of her mouth she felt a weight lifted off her shoulders that she hadn't realised was there. The news of her pregnancy was finally out in the open and Hailey had to admit that it felt good that it finally was.

Hank's face immediately lit up to some extent at hearing the news that Hailey was pregnant, his lips formed into the biggest smile that either one of them had ever seen. "Oh wow, congratulations to both of you. I'm so happy for the both of you. Of course you can go on desk duty, I wouldn't let you risk harming yourself or your baby if you wanted to stay on full duty anyway." Hank rounded his desk and pulled both of them into hugs. Both of them were surprised to see his reaction, especially Jay. Jay had only seen Hank show this sort of emotion with Erin and Justin, in the many years that Jay had worked with Hank, the most he had ever got out of the older sergeant was a handshake.

"I'm guessing that you would like to continue working up here alongside us." Hank claimed as he returned to his chair.

"Yeah of course I would like to. Only if that's ok with you of course." Hailey smiled back at her sergeant.

"That's no problem. I will probably get a temporary replacement for you however as you're not going to be able to work in the field for some time. If either or both of you need to leave work or take some time off then don't hesitate to ask. I understand that your priority is going to be each other and your baby so take all the time off that you need." Hank explained.

"Thanks Hank, we both really appreciate that." Jay smiled as he got up and shared the sergeant's hand.

"Go on you two get out of here and go home. Congratulations once again." Hank smiled as he watched the two leave his office.

As the two left the office they were met by 4 sets of eyes, each one of them waiting for one of them to ask if Hailey was alright. "Before each one of you ask the same question I'm fine. Obviously it was a scary situation to be in but I'm good, I've been to med and I've been given a clean bill of health so don't worry guys." Hailey smiled as she saw the look of relief displayed across the faces of their team members.

Rojas was the first one to move as she engulfed Hailey in a massive hug. "I'm so relieved that you're alright Hailey. I should've stayed with you, I shouldn't have left you alone in that van." Rojas spoke, a hint of sadness in her voice as a couple of tears formed on her face as she held onto Hailey.

Hailey pulled away from Rojas slightly and placed her hands on the younger officer's shoulders. "Hey don't get upset Vanessa. You didn't do anything wrong, you had no reason to believe that I was in any danger so don't beat yourself up about it. I'm fine, we're both fine." Hailey spoke softly and quietly as she looked back at Rojas with a small warming smile. Rojas let out a small smile as Hailey said 'we're fine', fully understanding what Hailey meant by that. Rojas pulled Hailey back in for another hug as the guilty feeling in her body was replaced by a feeling of relief.

"I know this is probably a long shot but do you two fancy joining us a Molly's for a drink this evening. I heard a beer is a good way to take your mind off of things." Adam questioned with a big cheesy smile on his face.

"No offence guys but the only person I want to be with right now is right here." Hailey smiled back at Ruzek as she cuddled into Jay's side.

"Seriously bro, you had to have seen that coming. You're a great cop Adam but sometimes you can be such a dumbass." Kevin chuckled from beside Adam, Adam playfully punching Atwater's arm in response. The rest of the group chuckled at the banter between the best friends.

"We were hoping that you guys could make it to our house tomorrow evening. We've got a surprise that we've been hiding from you and it's feels like the right time to share that now. Adam, before you ask we're not telling you now, you'll have to wait until tomorrow." Hailey smiled back at the rest of the group as she saw a look of shock but excitement on all of their faces.

"Anyway enough of you guys, me and my hot fiancé are out of here. See you tomorrow guys." Hailey continued just before pulling Jay down to her lips and kissing him in front of the others. They both smiled as they heard numerous whistles coming from Kev and Adam, Jay sending them the middle finger as they made their way down the stairs.

* * *

It was later in the evening, the couple had just chilled out and relaxed since getting back. They cooked a simple but delicious pasta dish together and sat together on the couch as they enjoyed their food. Jay ran Hailey a bath after finishing off eating and while she was letting herself relax in the bath he quickly headed out to the store for her. Hailey had been craving chocolate chip cookies over the last week so Jay headed out to pick her up some of her favourite cookies, white chocolate and raspberry cookies. When he got back he was happy to see that she was still in the bath.

20 minutes after he got back, Jay was relaxing on the couch when he heard Hailey shout from upstairs. "Jay, come up here quickly." Jay was instantly worried, he couldn't tell from her tone of voice whether she was in any pain for not. As he made his way upstairs he prayed that he wouldn't find her slumped over in pain, he hoped that whatever she wanted wasn't something to do with what happened earlier in the day.

He quickly found her standing in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror just in her bra and panties, he was instantly confused at what was going on, he scanned what he could see of Hailey with his eyes. Nothing looked out of place, he couldn't see any marks or bruises on her body that weren't there this morning, and most importantly she didn't look in any pain. "Hailey..." Jay called out quietly as he was still very confused to what was going on.

"Give me your hand babe." Hailey replied as she turned on the spot, a massive smile on her face. Jay extended his hand out to her as she wrapped her hand around his wrist. Hailey turned around again as she moved backed up until her back was against his chest. Hailey moved his hand down to her stomach and slowly started running his hand up and down her stomach.

"Can you feel that?" Hailey questioned, within a couple of seconds she heard a slight gasp escape Jay's lips as he understood what she was referring to. Jay could feel the slight roundness of her stomach, the slight change was very subtle but Jay could feel the change as clear as day. Jay was left speechless as he continued running his hand gently over Hailey's stomach, he turned his head to look in the mirror. Any other person that knew Hailey wouldn't be able to tell a difference but Jay could, Jay could see the slight roundness of her stomach of her stomach.

Jay turned Hailey around in his arms and locked back at her with a look of love and lust. Hailey was more attractive to him right now than she had ever been, Jay was amazed at how each day Hailey got more and more beautiful and now that she was starting to show she was pregnant it just made him want her even more.

Jay captured her lips in a passionate kiss, Hailey hands find the back of Jay's neck as she pulled him closer to her, leaving now room between them as their chests collide. Jay's tongue bounced off her bottom lip as he tried to part her lips, as soon as she did their tongues were quickly dancing with one another as they both tried to dominate the kiss. They both forgot about everything around them for a few moments as they lost themselves in one another.

After a few passionate moments their need for air became apparent and they pulled back from each other's lips. Jay rested his forehead against her's as their noses brushed, Jay smiled as he felt her hot breath tickling his stubble. "I find you even more attractive now that your bump is starting to show. You have never looked more beautiful than you do right now." Jay whispered against her lips just before planting a quick kiss on her lips. Jay smiled as he saw her blushed cheeks and the look of love in her beautiful eyes.

"You always find the right words to make me feel special don't you my beautiful fiancé." Hailey really felt like she was the only girl in the world when Jay was around her. The love and affection that Jay gave her was something she had never experienced with anybody else before. She felt like she had butterflies in her stomach whenever she was around him. Hailey had never felt this passionately about someone before, and the fact that she had an engagement ring sitting proudly on her left hand just showed how deeply and truly loved up and happy she was right now.

"We could have a little bit of fun right now Hails, let me show you that I truly meant what I said." Jay whispered, his voice getting deeper and huskier, Hailey could feel herself getting aroused as Jay's sexy seductive voice rung through her ears.

"As much as I would love for you to show me how beautiful you think I am, I'm too tired babe. I just fancy cuddling up close to you on the couch and watching a movie or a TV show."

"That's fine by me Hails, I'll do whatever you want to do." Jay smiled back at her before sneaking in a quick kiss.

The two of them retreated to the couch after Hailey had thrown on one of Jay's hoodies and her comfy leggings. The couple decided to watch the new series of Brooklyn nine-nine as they cuddled up on the couch. Hailey rested her head on Jay's chest as she was tucked tightly into Jay's side, Jay's hand rested protectively over her tiny bump, Jay couldn't feel it through the fabric of the hoody just he knew it was there.

They had watched two episodes and were part way through a third of the show when Jay decided he was going to have a bit of fun and tease Hailey. Hailey didn't dislike many things but there was one thing she hated, she hated it when Jay tickled her. She always found it funny and laughed when Jay did it but she always would find a way to squirm away from him.

Jay moved his hands to the one place where she especially hated being tickled, her rib cage, and started his mini onslaught on her. She immediately started squirming in his grip but he was too strong for her and she found herself helpless to stop his tickling. Jay increased his pressure slightly as Hailey turned to get away from him, as he continued her infectious laugh that he could pick out in a crowded room came out. He loved her laugh so much, everything about it was perfect, whether it was a slight laugh from her or a continuous one like now, Jay mood would always brighten up from hearing it.

Hailey managed to get away from Jay slightly as his concentration dropped for a moment as he lost himself in the sound of her laugh. She thought she was free however Jay's hand gripped her hips and stopped her dead in her tracks. Hailey knew what was coming next, there was one other weak spot on her body at Jay knew about and that was her thighs. Jay started tickling the inside of her thighs, Hailey was squirming more than ever as Jay continued, not letting up this time. "Jay! Stop, you know I hate this. Stop it please." Hailey moaned out as she tried to suppress her laugh, she couldn't hold it for long as she was met by a dorky boyish smile from Jay.

"I'll stop if you come here and give me a kiss." Jay challenged her after a few more moments of teasing her.

"I can do that, but you promise that you'll stop tickling me?" Hailey glared back at him as he slowed down his tickling slightly, Jay nodded his head, the cheesy grin still on his face. "If you break that promise you'll regret it mister." Hailey warned as she moved closer to his face.

Jay kept his promise for now as he stopped tickling her and moved his hands up to cup her cheeks. He pulled her into a kiss, kissing her passionately much like before in the bathroom. "Right now can we continue watc..." Hailey was cut off by her laugh as she felt Jay's hands tickling her rib cage again, she wanted to be annoyed at him but she couldn't lie, she was really enjoying having some carefree fun with Jay on the couch. "Stop it asshole." Hailey groaned as she elbowed him gently in the side, it seemed to work as Jay stopped his teasing and pulled her back into his side, Hailey could hear his gentle quiet chuckle escaping his lips as she huffed and puffed, pretending to be annoyed.

"You're going to regret that Halstead trust me. I will find a way to get revenge on you." Hailey Warner as she shock her hand jokingly in front of his face, like he was a naughty little boy. Hailey was once again meant by a cheeky chuckle from his lips as he kissed the top of her head.

The rest of the night was spent like this on the couch, Jay taking the opportunity when she let her guard down to tickle her a little more, his teasing meant by a constant reminder that she was going to get revenge on him for teasing her. The couple sat happily on the couch deep into the night, the events of earlier almost forgotten after what had been a special and fun evening for the couple. Hailey fell asleep on Jay's shoulder as it got closer to midnight, her cute quiet snores that Jay loved making an appearance. Jay carefully picked her up and carried her to their bed, waking her up to help change into her bed clothes.

Hailey nuzzled her head into the crook of Jay's neck and was asleep with a few short moments. Jay stayed awake for a little longer, quietly listening to Hailey's calm breathe which tickled the skin of his neck. He snuck his hand underneath her shirt and ran his hand gently over the warm smooth skin of her tiny baby bump. Jay took a moment to appreciate how lucky he was in life at the moment, he had a fiancée that was perfect in every single way, a beautiful little baby on the way and he had a wonderful group of friends looking out for them.

In the back of his mind was the thought that this was too good to be true and something was going to happen to them. But today proved that it wasn't too good to be true, today life threw another obstacle at them and they had powered through that and came out the other side stronger than ever. Today proved that the demons in his mind weren't able to overpower him anymore, today closed that book of doubt in his mind.

Jay feel asleep feeling happier than he had felt for a while, it had been a tough day but it had made them stronger. He was beyond happy and excited that Hailey's baby bump had started to show, even if it was very minimal, it was another step forward in his life.

* * *

**I hope that the outcome of what happened wasn't an anti-climax to any of you. I was debating whether or not to have Hailey shot in the vest but in the end I decided against that. I was never going to hurt Hailey or the baby, you guys probably would have rioted if I did that and I probably would've hated myself if I did that.**

**If any of you are new to this story and don't know who Alex is, make sure you go back chapter 12, that is where you meet him.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll be back for another chapter in a few days. Stay safe out there everyone!**


	25. You're such a tease

**Welcome back a to my story everyone. Thank you once again to everyone that read my last chapter and to the people that left reviews. It really does make me happy to see that my story is providing you with some happiness in this tough time.**

**Warning: The first scene in this chapter is M-rated, so if that isn't something you enjoy skip to further down the story, however if it is I hope you like it.**

**I'm planning on uploading only this chapter this week but next week I'm aiming to have a chapter up on Monday and Thursday so be on the look out for that.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Any reviews are greatly appreciated. Stay safe out there everyone. :)**

* * *

Hailey woke up the next morning feeling on top of the world, she had a massive smile on her face as she thought back to last night, it was probably one of the best nights that they had shared since becoming a couple. Nights like last night weren't unusual to the couple, they had spent many nights cuddled up on the couch watching TV. But last night was so special for both of them, being able to feel Hailey's baby bump for the first time would be another memory in their journey as a family that they would treasure for the rest of their lives. This moment felt a little more special to Hailey than it probably did to Jay, she felt that little more connected to her baby now, in a way that only a mother would be able to. It felt so special that she could now feel the little perfect baby that she and Jay had created, the little baby that she was providing for and protecting.

After a few minutes of enjoying the memories from the previous evening Hailey untangled herself from Jay's body, as she looked back towards her fiancé a familiar feeling ignited in her body. Her eyes settled on his uncovered chiselled torso, his abs and v-line on full display in front of her eyes. Hailey instantly felt herself get slightly aroused as she looked over his body, she felt a little embarrassed to be getting turned on by just looking at his body but she couldn't help it, her pregnancy hormones were really in full affect this morning.

Hailey's hand started roaming up and down his body, enjoying the feeling of the hard muscle underneath her fingertips Hailey's arousal and need for him only continued to grow. Hailey quickly decided she would use her growing arousal to her advantage and get her revenge on Jay for tickling her constantly last night, she knew one thing that she could do that would make Jay really regret what he had done last night.

She carefully straddled his waist, her ass sitting teasingly right above his member. She lowered her lips to his neck and started softly peppered his neck with light wet kisses, she let trails of her kisses from his ear down to his collarbone. She smiled against the skin of his neck as she heard a slight moan of pleasure escape his lips. Hailey lifted her head from the crook of his neck and momentarily lost herself in Jay's vibrant green eyes, she completely forgot about everything around them as she stared into his eyes, she was brought back to reality as Jay's hand cupped her cheeks and pulled her down to his lips.

Hailey's hands moved to the back of his head as she kissed him back, she kissed him with all of her strength as she dominated the kiss, making sure that he knew she was the one in control. Hailey pulled away from his lips as she felt his hands cup her ass, Hailey quickly grabbed hold of his wrists and moved his hands above his head, she let out a small devious laugh as she heard Jay groaning in frustration. "No touching babe, you don't get to touch me after what you did last night. If you break the rules I'm going to make this a lot harder for you." Hailey spoke out in a low seductive voice that she knew Jay found sexy, Hailey let out a cheeky smile as she saw the look on frustration painted across his face.

Jay's frustration only grew as he watched Hailey's hand fall to the hem of his T-shirt that she wore in bed and slowly start to pull it up her body. After pulling the shirt over her body teasingly slowly Hailey threw the shirt behind her and slowly starting palming her breasts, her nipples already hard and begging for attention. Hailey moved her attention to her nipples as she slowly started rolling the hard buds between her fingers, a few quiet moans escaped her mouth as she lightly pinched her sensitive nipples. She smiled to herself as she heard jay groaning out her name in frustration as she continued applying a little more pressure to her nipples.

After another minute or two of teasing Jay while she played with her nipples, she moved herself off of his waist and moved off the bed heading towards the bathroom. Hailey stopped and leaned on the doorframe to the bathroom and looked back towards Jay, he had sat up in bed and was following her every move closely with his eyes. She let out another cheeky smile as she took in the frustrated look on his face and the sizeable budge in his underwear.

Jay's eyes continued following Hailey's hand as she snaked her hand down her body and dipped it underneath her sleeping shorts. Hailey's hand found her clit as she started rubbing her clit in a slow circular rhythm. A series of quick quiet moans left her lips as she moved her other hand back to her nipple, pinching and pulling on the hard bud. Hailey stopped her movements on herself before she let herself go too far, she brought her hand up to her mouth as she cleaned her fingers of her juices, letting out a moan in the process just to tease Jay a little more. "I'm going to take a shower now babe, feel free to join me, just remember that you have to keep for hands to yourself." Hailey spoke as she eyed Jay with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Hailey Anne Upton, you're such a tease." Jay groaned out.

"That's what you get for tickling your pregnant fiancée, you brought this on yourself." Hailey teased just before making her way into the bathroom. Jay flung himself back against the bed as he covered his face with his hands and continued groaning in frustration. He was really regretting his decision to continue tickling her last night.

Hailey quickly riddled herself of her sleeping shorts and made her way into the shower, she hummed out in pleasure as the warm water hit her soft skin and rolled down her body. Her pregnancy hormones were driving her crazy, the feeling of the warm water travelling over her most sensitive areas causing her to moan quietly as her arousal reached its peak.

Hailey leaned back against the tiled wall of the shower, the sharp coldness of her back hitting the tiles sending a shiver throughout her whole body momentarily. Her hand moved back down to her clit as she started rubbing her clit again, she slowly increased the speed of the circular rhythm on her clit the longer she went on.

Jay entered the bathroom just as Hailey let out a loud sharp moan as she continued increasing the pressure on her clit. Jay felt his member get harder and harder at each moan that escaped her lips. Jay was stood motionless watching Hailey touching herself through the clear glass of the shower cubicle, his eyes darkening with a look of love and lust. Hailey had never felt more beautiful and powerful than in this moment as she saw Jay practically drooling over her as he watched on.

Hailey stopped her movement on her clit for a moments as she ran a finger along her opening. Another sharp loud moan escaped her lips as she pressed a finger inside into her hot core, she was soaking wet and tight. Hailey added another finger as she started slowly sliding in and out of her hot soaked centre while her other hand moved to her clit, rubbing her fingers against the bundle of nerves between her legs.

A familiar heat ignited inside of Hailey as she continued her movements on herself. Each time her fingers slide in and out of her, she was pushed that little bit closer to her orgasm. "Watch my face as a come baby, I know you love seeing me when I come." Hailey struggled to get out in between loud moans, it was becoming hard to keep control of her body as waves of pleasure coursed through her body, each one feeling better and better.

A few moments later Hailey was pushed over the edge as she continued touching herself. She felt her walls close in and clench down on her fingers as her whole pelvis started to spasm, her legs becoming increasingly unsteady as the waves of her orgasm ripped through her body. Her loud moans filled the roam as she rode through the waves of pleasure, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she lost control of her body.

As she came down from her high Hailey heard the door to the shower open and she was quickly joined by Jay, his arms around her waist as his chest pressed against her back. Hailey had wanted to stay strong and continue to tease Jay a little more but the feeling of his body against hers was too much to handle. Hailey's willpower quickly disappeared as she relaxed into his body, waiting in anticipation for what his next move was going to be.

Jay gently moved Hailey's wet hair to one side and started kissing her neck, Hailey started moaning quietly as Jay sucked hard on her neck, intending on leaving a mark. Jay's lips moved to her ear as he gently started nibbling on her ear. "You're such a naughty girl for touching yourself like that and teasing me." Jay whispered in a seductive voice, Hailey felt herself get wetter as she moaned at the sound of his sexy seductive voice.

"Did that turn you on?" Hailey questioned quietly, she already knew the answer to that, the look in his eyes and his hard erection pressing against her lower back was evidence of that. But Hailey would never get tired of hearing Jay call her sexy.

"You know that it did, you're so sexy and irresistible babe. That was probably the hottest thing that I've ever seen you do. Now let me make you feel good." Jay once again whispered into her ear in his seductive tone of voice. His lips returned to her neck as his hands around her waist travelled a little lower on her body.

Jay's hand carefully moved down to her area and spread her soaking folds, revealing the sensitive nub between her legs. Hailey released a loud sharp moan as Jay's other hand started tapping slowly directly against her bundle of nerves. Each time Jay's finger tapped directly on her clit it felt like a bolt of electricity roamed through Hailey's body, Hailey was almost screaming each time his finger tapped against her clit as he increased the pressure with each tap.

Hailey was losing control of her body rapidly as she waves of pleasure roamed through her body, she was in total bliss, her pregnancy hormones really working in her favour as Jay's movements on her clit felt better and better the longer that he worked his magic.

It took Hailey to moment to register that Jay has stopped his tapping motion on her clit and she was now turned around, her back pressed against the glass of the shower cubicle. Her hands clawed against his biceps as he entered her with two fingers, not giving her time to adjust to his fingers as he started sliding them in and out of her quickly. Hailey muted her moans as she nuzzled her head into the crook of Jay's neck, biting down on his skin as she tried to hold on a little longer.

Jay added another finger and was now pumping in and out of her with three fingers while his thumb rubbed against her clit, his free hand teasing her nipples as he rolled the hard bud in his fingers. Hailey was almost screaming as she felt herself stretching to accommodate the extra finger, she was so close to being pushed over the edge to total bliss, she just needed a little more to reach her release.

"Come for me Hails, let yourself fall over the edge and come on my fingers babe." Jay whispered in ear her as he returned to nibbling her ear. That was the finally push that Hailey needed as she clenched down on Jay's fingers, her whole body shaking as another orgasm ripped through her body. She bit down harder on Jay's collarbone as she tried to suppress her loud moans.

As Hailey regained some control of her body she felt another orgasm building quickly in her body, she had never had a multiple orgasm before but she was about to. "Don't stop baby, don't stop. I'm going to come again." Hailey moaned against the skin of his collarbone. Jay picked up the pace of his fingers again as he pulled away from Hailey's neck, he wanted to watch her reach her second orgasm in the matter of seconds.

"Eyes on me Hails, I want to see your face when you come." Jay demanded as Hailey's eyes met his. Jay ramped up the pressure on her clit as his other hand caught her clit between his fingers and he started pinching her sensitive bundle of nerves. The added pressure on her clit instantly pushed Hailey to her second orgasm in the space of a minute, she was screaming a mixture of curse words and his name as she rode out her orgasm. She came that hard that it felt like she blacked out for a moment as her eyes rolled into the back of her head again.

After a few moments of prolonging her orgasm Jay pulled his fingers out of her and cleaned the juices off of his fingers, letting out a few slight moans in the process as he loved the taste of her. "Fuck, you taste so good babe." Jay moaned out as he finished tasting her come off of his fingers.

"I guess I should give you some attention now." Hailey spoke out slowly as her hand started stroking along Jay's hard member. Hailey flipped positions so that Jay's back was against the glass of the cubicle and slowly made her way down to her knees in front of him, her free hand running down his hard abs. Hailey looked back up at him with a cheeky smile as she heard him moaning quietly and thrusting slowly as her hand continued stroking his manhood.

Hailey slowly ran her tongue around the head of his cock, teasing him a little more before wrapping her lips around the head of his cock, while slowly tightening her grip on his shaft as she increased the speed of her movements. Jay's moans got louder and more frequent as he felt Hailey's warm mouth take him in as she sucked and lapped her tongue around him.

Hailey's hand moved to the base of his shaft as she took him deeper and deeper in her mouth. Jay's hands found themselves tangled in her hair as her head started bobbing back and forth, her speed increasing as his moans spurred her on.

"Fuck Hails, that feels so damn good." Jay moaned out in pleasure as a familiar feeling invaded his body. Jay started thrusting his hips slowly into her movements, this was a tell-tale sign to Hailey that he was close to coming. Hailey's free hand moved to his balls and started gently massaging them as she sped up her movements even further.

Hailey looked up at Jay through her eyes lashes, that look from her completely blowing Jay's mind as he lost all control of his body. His hands fell from Hailey's hair and his body tensed up as he reached his orgasm and came in her mouth. Hailey continued bobbing her head back and forth until she was helped up off the floor by Jay and pressed against the tiled wall of the shower.

Jay's lips were instantly on her neck and his hand trailed down her body until it reached her clit. Hailey tried to grab Jay's wrist as it made its way down her body, her clit was very sensitive after reaching her orgasm three times, she wasn't sure if she could handle another. But as soon as his fingers came in contact with her clit she was a goner, a sharp wave of pain roamed through her body but that was some replaced by an overriding feeling of pleasure. She couldn't stop him now, it felt to damn good for him to stop.

"Come for me one more time baby, you can do it. Tell me what you want me to do Hails." Jay whispered into the junction of her neck as he continued kissing her neck.

"Your tongue babe... I want your tongue... inside of me." Hailey murmured in between loud moans as she struggled to string a sentence together.

Jay slowly dipped to his knees, stopping to give her nipples some attention on the way down. Jay guided his tongue through her dripping folds slowly as he made his way from the bottom of her opening to her clit. He wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked hard, Hailey's hand instantly started tugging harshly on Jay's short wet hair as he bit down on her clit gently. The sounds of her moans was making blood rush to his crotch all over again.

Jay moved back to her opening and thrusted his tongue inside of her, he started ravaging her, not giving her warning as his tongue thrusted in and out of her while his fingers started rolling her clit in between them. The weird angle he was at allowed him to thrust deeper inside her with his tongue, reaching the sweet spot inside of her that he would always find with ease.

"Play with your nipples for me Hails." Jay demanded from between her legs as he thrusted his tongue back inside her, he wanted this last orgasm of hers to be the best one. Hailey started rolling her nipples between her fingers as Jay picked up the pace with his tongue, her moans in sync every time that his tongue stroked across her g-spot.

Hailey was rapidly pushed to another orgasm as Jay continued thrusting in and out of her with his tongue. Jay's tongue stayed inside of her as she rode out her orgasm, drinking up her juices in the process. Hailey calmed down after a few moments, her body very sore after what had been four very good hard orgasms. Jay captures her lips and started kissing her hard, Hailey moaning into his mouth as she tasted herself on him.

"That felt so fucking good." Hailey claimed in between heavy breathes as she pulled away from Jay's lips.

"My girl only deserves the best even though she did tease me. I wanted to be annoyed at you teasing me like that but seeing you play with yourself was so damn sexy." Jay smiled back at Hailey.

"I'd say I got my revenge on you, even if you did enjoy it." Hailey teased.

"You certainly did get your revenge. Now let me help you wash your hair, it's the least I can do for my very sexy fiancée." Jay continued looking back at her with a big smile on his face as he grabbed her vanilla shampoo and started helping her wash her hair.

* * *

It was late afternoon, in a couple of hours they would be telling their work colleagues the surprise they had been hiding from them. They spent the rest of the morning and afternoon shopping, getting in the groceries for Jay's mom's beef hotpot recipe at she had taught him how to do when he was young. They also stopped in at a baby store to look at the many items they would needed to be buying soon.

Hailey had been in the bath since they had got back, she was definitely feeling the soreness from their activities in the shower earlier in the day. She was in the process of drying herself off when she noticed something on her neck. "Halstead, get your ass up here now." Hailey shouted to Jay who was downstairs.

She was quickly joined in the bathroom by Jay who let out a big smile as he saw her standing there in just a towel and her hair sitting in a bun on top of her head. "Do you want to explain what these are and how they got there?" Hailey groaned as she pointed out the two obvious love bites, one just below her ear and the other in the crook of her neck.

Jay couldn't help but chuckle at her, he knew she wasn't being serious but seeing her a little grumpy was always funny to see. Jay came up behind her, wrapping his warms around her waist as he looked at her in the mirror. "They're hickey's babe. I had to leave a little reminder to how good our morning was, maybe if you weren't such a tease I wouldn't have done that." Jay teased Hailey as he pressed a light kiss against the two love bites.

"You're lucky that you made me feel good earlier, otherwise I would have had to get revenge on you again for leaving these." Hailey fired back, she was met by a chuckle from Jay as he made his way towards the exit. "Before you go Jay I wanted to ask you something." Hailey quickly followed up with before Jay could leave.

"What is it babe?" Jay replied as he returned to his position behind Hailey, once again wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I want to ask Vanessa to be the godmother to our baby, but I wanted to see what you thought first though before asking her." Hailey asked a little nervously, she wasn't sure why she was nervous to ask Jay about this but she was.

"I couldn't think of anyone better to ask Hails. I know that she's your best friend and she's already very excited for our baby to come so I think she's perfect to be the godmother." Jay replied softly, her nerves were gone as she saw his big smile in the mirror.

"Thank you. Have you thought about who you want to be the godfather yet?" Hailey questioned. Jay was mentally beating himself up as she asked the question, he had forgotten to tell her that he had already asked Mouse to be the godfather.

"I was meant to tell you this but I already asked Mouse to be the godfather. I asked him the night that we announced we were engaged at Molly's, I was going to tell you but you fell asleep on the way home. I'm sorry it didn't tell you babe."

"Hey, you don't have to be sorry. I had a pretty good feeling that you were going to ask Mouse anyway. I know how much he means to you so I'm glad that he's our baby's godfather." Hailey turned around in his arms and kissed him on the lips just before pulling away from Jay. "Come on babe, let's get ready for later." Hailey continued as she made her way into their bedroom to get ready.

* * *

It was 7:30 in the evening and Jay and Hailey were just adding the finishing touches to the meal they had prepared for everyone. They were expecting Rojas any moment now, they had invited her around a little earlier than the others as they wanted to be alone with her when they asked her to be the godmother.

Right on cue there was a knock on the door, Hailey quickly moved to the front door and as she opened it she was engulfed in a big hug by Vanessa. "Hey girl, I bet you're excited for this evening." Rojas spoke excitedly as she continued hugging Hailey.

"Yeah, I am really excited to tell everyone. But before any of that happens, there's something that me and Jay want to ask you." Hailey smiled back at the young cop as she pulled away from their hug. They moved to the island in the kitchen, Hailey taking her position tucked into Jay's side as Rojas sat across from them.

"We know how excited and happy you are for us and this baby. You mean a lot to both of us, so we were hoping that you would be our baby's godmother." Jay and Hailey both shared a smile as they saw the look of shock and happiness on Rojas's face.

Rojas was left speechless for a moment, she had never been in this position before, she had never had a friend that wanted her to be a big part of their lives, let alone a big part of their baby's life. "Are you being serious?" Rojas questioned, still in disbelief.

"Yes Vanessa, we want you to be a part of our baby's life. We want our baby to grow up knowing that you mean something to he or she. You've done so much for us so far so you're the only person I've considered to be the godmother to our baby." Hailey reassured Rojas as she rounded the island and wrapped her arms around Rojas. She could hear Rojas crying a little in joy as she shared this moment with her best friend.

Rojas pulled back from Hailey as she tried to wipe the tears away from her cheeks, she let out a big smile as she saw the big smiles on both Jay and Hailey's faces. "Of course I will be the godmother to your baby. I'm sorry I got a little emotional, it's just, I've never really had any close friends until I came into this unit and I definitely have never had someone that wanted me to be a part of their lives like you two do. I guess it feels a little bit surreal." Rojas explained as she tried to fight away the tears that were threatening to drop.

"Aww, come here girl." Hailey spoke quietly as she pulled Rojas back into another hug. "We're both so happy that you're here to share this journey with us, it honestly wouldn't be the same without you." Hailey continued as she held onto Rojas.

It wasn't long until the others arrived. Jay and Hailey were planning on waiting until after the food until telling the rest of the team but it looked like Rojas was about to burst in excitement and tell everyone before they could. So they changed their plan and gathered everyone on the couches. Jay and Hailey standing in the middle of the room, Hailey tucked into his side.

"So guys, you're probably all confused that this secret it that we've been hiding from you is. After Hailey's crash we found out something that is going to change our lives forever." Jay started just before pausing, he was meant by confused looks from Adam, Kev and Kim as well as Hailey, she was wondering why he had stopped. He smiled back at her and mouthed 'you tell them'.

"After my crash we found out that I was 7 weeks pregnant." Hailey blurted out instantly as she couldn't contain her excitement any longer. The couple were met with fantastic reactions from the team, everyone had a smile on their faces, including Rojas and Mouse who already knew.

Burgess had the biggest reaction out of anyone, she screamed as she heard the news and pretty much jumped on Hailey as she engulfed her in a massive hug. "Oh my god, Congratulations girl. That's such amazing news to hear, I'm absolutely thrilled for the two of you." Burgess shouted out in excitement as she continued hugging Hailey.

"Thank you so much Kim. I'm sorry that we didn't tell you sooner but I just wanted to celebrate this with me and Jay for a little while before everyone else knew."

"You don't have to explain anything to me Hailey. Even if you didn't tell me for another two months I would still be just as happy for you than if I was the first person to find out. I'm absolutely over the moon for you two, you two deserve this more than anyone else I know." Kim replied with a massive smile on her face.

"Congratulations Halstead, I'm so happy for you and Upton. You better not become a boring old dad now though, I can't be left by myself with this big dumbass." Kevin spoke as he shared a hug with Jay, the last part of his words aimed at Ruzek who was beside them.

"Knock it off Kev, just cause you jealous of my superior knowledge. Congratulations Jay, you and Hailey deserve this. I can't wait to be the cool uncle to your baby." Ruzek smiled back at Jay before sharing a quick hug. "You owe me 50 bucks anyway Kev, you lost the bet so hand over the cash." Ruzek continued after pulling away from Jay, sticking his hand out in front of Kev who reluctantly handed over the cash.

"You made a bet that I was pregnant?" Hailey questioned as she caught the back end of Ruzek's words, sending Adam a glare as a joke.

"It was Adam's idea not mine." Atwater quickly got in before Adam could, putting his hands in the air as he joked with Hailey. Hailey continued sending a glare at Adam as a joke as she waited for him to explain himself.

"I didn't mean anything bad by it, I just noticed that you were acting a little differently since coming back and after I connected the dots I thought that you might be pregnant. Kev said there was no way that was the case, saying that you wouldn't be able to hold something that big without telling us so I challenged him to a bet." Adam explained himself a little nervously, knowing that Hailey didn't really like people intruding into her personal stuff. Hailey just chuckled at how flustered Adam had become as he explained himself.

"Don't worry Adam, I'm only joking with you. I'm actually proud of you that you used your brain for once. If you use that more often you might become a semi intelligent person." Hailey chuckled.

"Hey, I'm not stupid all of the time, just some of the times." Adam defended himself as he was met by chuckles from the rest of the group.

The team settled down and enjoyed the beef hotpot that Jay had prepared for everyone. The atmosphere in the room was very good and a lot of light hearted banter was being thrown about between the team. The three girls left the guys to drink whiskey and take the piss out of each other on the couch as they moved to the island.

"So come on Hailey, how did you tell Jay that you were pregnant?" Burgess questioned eagerly.

"As I said earlier Jay wasn't there when Natalie told me so we were just sitting on the couch and I surprised him then. I had a little gift bag with two little fluffy onesies that I had brought earlier in the day with Vanessa and after I handed the bag to him he figured it out pretty quickly. It was nothing spectacular but it was really cute and perfect." Hailey replied with a big giddy smile on her face as she thought back to that evening.

"What's Jay been like since you told him?" Burgess quickly followed up with. Hailey smiled at the excitement of Burgess, her reaction had been very similar to Rojas's.

"He's been absolutely amazing so far. I thought that man was perfect before I was pregnant but he's taken it to a whole new level. He's always there to help me when I'm struggling with morning sickness, he's always heading off to the shops if I'm ever craving anything. He's just amazing." Hailey responded, the giddy smile on her face only growing wider as she felt butterflies in her stomach as she spoke about Jay.

"I've also got another little surprise to tell you. My baby bump has started to show." Hailey continued. She was met by looks of pure joy and happiness from both Rojas and Burgess.

"That's wonderful to hear. Is it easy to see?" Rojas questioned excitedly.

"No, I can barely tell it's there if I look in the mirror but you can definitely feel the slight change when you run your hand on my stomach. It's very subtle but I can definitely feel it."

"I know how excited you have been for your bump to form so I'm so happy for you." Rojas replied, a big wide smile on her face.

"This was one of the things I was most excited for. I just feel more connected to my baby now, it feels so special that now I can see my baby growing. I'm so excited for when I feel the baby's first kick, I know that's still a little while away but I'm counting down the days until that happens."

"Aww, that's so damn cute Hailey. I'm even getting a little emotional thinking about that and I'm not the mother of this baby." Burgess chirped up, earning a couple of quiet laughs from Hailey and Vanessa.

They continued chatting in their separate groups for a little while before heading off to Molly's for a couple of drinks, obviously not Hailey.

* * *

It was a pretty quiet night at Molly's when the team arrived, the majority of firehouse 51 were there enjoying their evening along with Will, Natalie and Maggie but other than that Molly's was quiet. Hailey was sort of relieved that it was pretty quiet as it gave her and Jay a perfect opportunity to share the news with all of their other friends.

"Here's my favourite two detectives, what can I get you two?" Hermann greeted the couple as they approached the bar.

"We're ok for drinks, thanks Hermann. We were hoping that you should gather everyone up, we've got some news to share with you lot." Jay replied with a smile to the grey haired lieutenant.

"Listen up everyone. These two wonderful people have got some news to share with us. So stop whatever you're doing and listen up." Hermann yelled at the top of his voice, startling Jay and Hailey slightly.

"Sorry to disturb you guys but we've got some big news to share. After you pulled me out of that car wreck, at med I found out that I was 7 weeks pregnant. So I wanted to take this moment to tell you and truly thank you for everything that you did for me and my baby on that night." Hailey announced.

The news from Hailey was met by an eruption of cheers from everyone in the bar that knew the couple. Each member from 51 and Maggie had great big smiles on their faces as they took it in turns to congratulate both Hailey and Jay. Casey got a little surprise when he came to congratulate Hailey as he got a massive hug from her, thanking him personally for everything he did for her and she offered to buy him a drink, in his normal humble Matt Casey persona he tried to decline but Hailey gave him no option but to accept the drink.

"Let's have a toast everyone. To Hailey and Jay." Hermann started it off as he shouted from behind the bar. Everyone following suit as they lifted their glasses, celebrating the wonderful news.

"So detectives, what can I get you to drink? I can't say I've got many options for pregnant women Hailey but I'm sure I can find something." Hermann followed up as he searched behind the bar for something for Hailey. Hailey chuckled slightly as she watched over Hermann searching furiously for an option to give her.

"Don't worry about it Hermann, I'm quite happy with water. What about you Jay?" Hailey questioned Jay as she smiled at the slightly relieved look on Hermann's face that she was happy with water.

"I'll take a water as well please Hermann." Jay replied, he was met by a couple of confused looks from Hailey and Hermann as he ordered a water for himself. "What? We're in this together Hails, if you can't have alcohol then I'm not going to either." Jay followed up with, Hailey's response was just to laugh at him.

"You literally had a whiskey at home Jay." Hailey chuckled.

"That doesn't count Hails, I had to have one to not been seen a boring dad by the others, I have to keep my reputation intact." Jay fired back as he chuckled.

"Ok then we'll see how long you can last." Hailey continued chuckling.

"I bet he'll break it by the end of the week Upton." Hermann teased as he approached with two glasses of ice cool water. Hailey laughing loudly at his comment.

"You guys have no faith." Jay grumbled, pretending to be annoyed at them.

A little time had passed and Jay was still sticking to his word. The couple had spilt off from one another and were celebrating the news at separate tables. Jay was enjoying his time with Casey, Severide, Ruzek and Atwater when he spotted Voight walk into Molly's. A few years earlier Voight's presence would have been a very sour mood killer with his history with Casey. But his presence was somewhat accepted here, he would never be on friendly terms with most of 51 but they had a respect for one another that allowed them to work together.

"Sorry to disturb you Jay, I was hoping I could grab you for a chat." Hank greeted as he approached the table, earning a slight glare from both Casey and Severide. Jay excused himself as they moved to the end of the bar.

"What's up Sarge?" Jay questioned, he was a little confused to why Voight would come here to chat with Jay, the only time they had shared a drink was in his office.

"I just wanted to congratulate you again, in an environment that isn't work." Hank replied as he let out a small smile, Hank waved over Hermann and ordered a whiskey, Jay declining as he stuck true to his word.

"Thank you once again Hank, I really appreciate it." Jay replied as he sent a warming smile to his sergeant.

"This might be the last thing that you expected from me, but I'm really proud of you Jay. I know we haven't always been on the best terms, especially in the early days when I thought you were just in the unit to chase after Erin and also I know I didn't support you when that Lonnie Rodiger kid was murdered. But after Justin died and Erin left, I've seen you as a sort of son to me. Maybe that's why I'm tougher on you than the others, I didn't want to see you spiral and drive yourself into the ground like Justin and Erin did." Hank explained as he slowly sipped on his whiskey. Jay was a little taken back by Hank's words, he never expected anything like this to come out of Hank's mouth. He just sat there a little dumbfounded at what had just been said.

"I really thought when Erin left you would fall down the rabbit hole and spiral, but there is one reason to why you didn't and that one reason is Hailey. I was a little hesitant to partner you two together at the start but I'm glad I did now. Without her I don't think me and you would be right here now." Hank continued. Jay was still in shock slightly at Hank's words from before.

"She definitely is the one reason why I'm the person that I am today. She means the world to me, she's my best friend, my partner, the love of my life and the mother of my child. I don't think any words can describe how special she is, she is a miracle that's all I can say. She's my miracle." Jay finally let out a smile as the shock that he was having this conservation with Hank wore off.

"I said last year when the Kelton stuff was going crazy that this unit was yours Jay. But I don't think it is anymore, it's going to be yours and Hailey's unit. Whenever I leave intelligence, whether that's in a box, handcuffs or on my own decision this unit is going to be in great hands with you two at the helm." Hank spoke out as he met Jay's smile.

"But until that day comes Jay, I want you to prioritise Hailey and your family. The first couple of years that you share with your child are the most magical and unforgettable memories that you'll ever experience. I don't want this job to get in the way of either you or Hailey missing out on that because you can never get that back. I'll repeat what I said the other day, take any time off that you need. If you ever need anything from me don't hesitate to ask, I'm here for both of you." Hank continued.

"Thank you Hank, we both really appreciate the support you've shown us over the last few months. Hopefully I shouldn't need to take as much time off in the next couple of months. I think we were planning on going to see Hailey's brother in Virginia Beach but other than that we should be good to work." Jay smiled back at Hank. Jay didn't realise that he needed his conservation with Hank, there was something oddly gratifying that he took away from their chat.

* * *

It was shortly after 10 in the evening when the couple left Molly's and headed home. They had one spent just over an hour at the bar but it had been a wonderful hour spent there. Sharing the news with their wider group of friends was a great little memory that they would both have.

Hailey had wanted to stay longer but she was shattered, she was practically falling asleep on Burgess's shoulder just before they decided it was a good time to leave. Hailey slept the whole of the short journey back from Molly's and only woke up when Jay needed her to so he could open the door.

Jay helped her upstairs and helped her change into her comfy clothes for bed and tucked her in as he went to sort himself out in the bathroom. After re-entering the bedroom Jay decided to talk to their baby, he hadn't done it for a couple of days and he was starting to miss the amazing feeling he got in his body after doing that.

Luckily for Jay Hailey was lying on her back which made it easy for him to talk against her stomach. He carefully climbed onto the bed and lifted her shirt. He let out his biggest smile of the day as he gently ran his hand over her stomach, feeling the very minimal roundness of her stomach.

"Hey there little one, it's your daddy. Today was another big day for you little one, we told your second family about you, your second family are an amazing group of people. You've got your Auntie Kim, she's just as strong and fearless as your mommy is. Next is your Uncle Kev, he's the one that will make you laugh, there's never a dull moment around him. Then there's Uncle Adam, he likes to think he's the coolest but I can assure he's not, but he's a great person and I'm sure you'll love him. Then there's Hank, he's our scary boss that will go to any length to protect me and your mommy, he'll do the same for you when you're born." Jay paused his whispering for a moment just to make sure he wasn't disturbing Hailey from her sleep.

"Finally there's your Auntie Vanessa, she's a little more special to you as she's your godmother. She's an amazing woman who is just like your mommy and your Auntie Kim, she's strong, fearless and confident just like your mommy is. You'll absolute love her when you arrive little one, and she'll love you back just as much. Goodnight little one, make sure you keep looking after your mommy. I love you so much little one." Jay finished off by planting a kiss on Hailey's stomach just before inning his hand over her bump one last time before he covered her stomach with her T-shirt.

Jay moved back up the bed and pulled the covers over him and Hailey. "That was lovely what you said about Vanessa babe." Hailey whispered as she snuggled into Jay's side, her voice was that quiet that Jay nearly missed it.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Jay replied quietly as he kissed the top of her head.

"You didn't, I just kept my eyes closed as I knew what you would do. I find it so adorable when you do that." Hailey admitted.

"There's going to be plenty more times that I do that babe. Now get some sleeps Hails." Jay whispered as he pulled her even tighter against his body.

"Goodnight Jay, I love you so much." Hailey whispered as she snuggled her head into the crook of Jay's neck.

"I love you to Hails, goodnight."


	26. Mouse? What are you doing here?

**Welcome back everyone, I hope you're all staying safe during this crazy time.**

**We recently hit 25 Chapters, 100k+ words and 300 reviews on my story. So I just wanted to say a massive thank you to everyone that was read this story and left a review on my story. When I first started this I was expected to do like 5 chapters and wrap the story up there but seeing all the amazing support from everyone really motivated me to continue this story. It brings me a lot of happiness seeing that my writing can bring you some enjoyment, especially during the crazy time that we are all in at the moment. So once again thank you, I truly appreciate each and everyone of you.**

**Warning: There is a little M-rated scene in the middle of this chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Stay safe out there everyone. :)**

* * *

It was a beautiful crisp sunny spring morning in Chicago, it was a Friday and that marked the end of Hailey's first week on desk duty. Her transition from full duty to desk duty had gone pretty smoothly, it did feel a little weird for her to watch the others go into the field without going with them, on a couple of occasions during the week she had got up and started to make her way out of the station with the team, but she soon realised that she couldn't and was met by some light hearted teasing from the team. She had spent the week working alongside Mouse, Platt was out for the week on a little break with Mouch. Mouse had been teaching her about some of the things he could do with technology, to be honest it scared her a little to see how easily he could find the information he needed off of other people's technology.

The end of the week also meant that she was approaching the end of week eleven of her pregnancy, the last week had probably been her best week so far, the main reason for that was her morning sickness was starting to ease off slightly. Her baby bump had continued growing slightly, but it was still unnoticeable unless she wore something that was very tight her stomach. But both Hailey and Jay could feel the growth of her bump when they ran their hands over her stomach and they could see the development of her bump in the mirror when she was topless.

Hailey and Mouse were alone in the bullpen, the team had been called out to a crime scene early in the morning and hadn't arrived back since. They were talking away at Hailey's desk, they had come good friends since Mouse got back to Chicago and Hailey knew for a fact that Jay had told Mouse to keep a close eye on her when he wasn't there. Their chat was interrupted when Hailey felt a familiar feeling in her body, before Mouse could get another word in Hailey dashed out of the bullpen and headed for the locker room. She just about made it to the sink before vomiting violently into the sink, she sat against the sink for what felt like an age as waves of nausea kept on coming.

After what was probably close to 15 minutes, Hailey made a move from the sink and grabbed the mouthwash out of her locker, furiously swilling her mouth out to get rid of the taste of vomit. As she exited the locker room she nearly face planted into Mouse's chest as he stood there with a glass of water for her. "Hey, are you alright? I thought this might help." Mouse quietly spoke as he looked back at her with a little worried look on his face.

Hailey offered him a small smile as she accepted the glass of water and slowly started sipping the water. "I'm good Mouse, thank you for the water." Hailey reassured mouse as the small smile on her face grew a little wider.

"Are you sure? I can take you home or get Jay to come and get you if you're feeling rough. You do look very pale at the moment." Mouse followed up, the worried look on his face not disappearing.

"I promise you I'm fine Mouse. That was a little rougher than I've experienced recently but I'm fine. Jay really did tell you to keep a close eye on me didn't he?" Hailey chuckled, she saw Mouse's face soften slightly from the worried look to his cheeky smile. She found it really cute how Jay had entailed the help of Mouse to keep a close eye on her when he wasn't around.

"You know how he is, he's over protective of the people he loves, especially you and the baby. He just hates it when he isn't around you and your baby." Mouse smiled back at Hailey as he spoke.

"Well you can report back to him that I'm fine and that I'm missing him. Now come on, let's get back to work, it shouldn't be long before they get back." Hailey replied just before making her way towards the bullpen, Mouse following closely behind.

Hailey just about made it to her desk as the phone on her desk started ringing. "Detective Upton, someone is down here requesting to see you. I can send them up to you if you're not busy." The monotone voice of Platt's replacement sounded down the phone.

"Yeah send them up, thank you." Hailey quickly replied. Hailey put down the phone and started thinking about who could be here to see her. "Great, I look like pure shit and someone is here to see me." Hailey mumbled to herself as she tried to make herself look a little more presentable.

"Watch out Florida's in the building." A bubbly and energetic voice sounded from the stairs. Hailey could pick out that voice anywhere, it was her youngest brother Chris's voice. Chris had always been the life of the family party's in the past, even though he was 14 months older than Hailey he always acted like the youngest and definitely didn't act his age some of the time.

Hailey's face lit up as she heard her brother's voice, she made her way quickly to the stairs and gave her brother a big hug. She pulled away a few moments later and turned to Amber, Chris's girlfriend, and pulled her into a hug. Hailey had always liked Amber, she was very similar to Chris, both of them very bubbly and full of energy.

"What are you guys doing here? I mean it's great to have you here but I wasn't expecting you to turn up in Chicago." Hailey spoke with a great big beaming smile on her face as she pulled away from Amber.

"Well me and Amber had a few days off work so we thought we'd come to Chicago and surprise you since we missed your birthday." Chris quickly replied with his own cheesy smile on his face.

"Aw, you didn't have to do that but I'm really glad you're here. I've missed you guys."

"I've missed you to sis." Chris responded before pulling Hailey back in for another quick hug. "So this is the famous intelligence unit that my badass sister is a part of then." Chris continued on as his eyes darted around the room.

"It sure is, it's nothing glamorous but it's like a second home to me." Hailey smiled as they made her way further into the bullpen, stopping just in front of mouse's desk. "Chris, Amber, this is Mouse, Jay's best friend and the tech wizard up here. Mouse, this is my brother Chris and his girlfriend Amber."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mouse. At least you can tell me if all these stories my sister shares are true, she makes herself sound like a hero in all of them." Chris chuckled as he shook mouse's hand, he could feel Hailey's glare burning a hole in the back of his head as he teased her. Hailey couldn't help but laugh when Chris turned around to her with his hands up in the air, a big dorky smile on his face.

"I can say for sure that those stories are true. I haven't known your sister for long but I can say she's a total badass out there in the field." Mouse replied, Hailey giving Mouse a fist bump as he bugged her up in front of Chris.

"I had no doubt, I just need someone else to confirm these were true." Chris chuckled as he continued teasing Hailey.

"You can be such an asshole sometimes Chris. Let's move to the break room and I'll make you guys some coffee." Hailey lead the way through the bullpen as they reached the break room, Hailey putting on a pot just before joining Chris and Amber at the table.

"So talk to me sis, how are you doing now that you're pregnant?" Chris questioned.

"I'm doing really good, I've really enjoyed it so far. Obviously morning sickness isn't exactly the nicest thing to deal with but everything else that was come along with me being pregnant has been amazing. Each day feels completely different to the last, especially now that my bump has started to show. It feels so magical to be able to see and feel my baby's growth and being able to see my baby when I go for a scan is nothing like I've ever experienced, each scan I go to feels incredible and I'll never forget those memories for the rest of my life." Hailey explained, she felt herself get slightly emotional as her eyes started to water slightly as she momentarily relieved the memories of the scans in her head. She had to look away for a moment as she wiped away the tears that had slowly started trickling down her cheeks.

"I'm so proud of you sis, we all are. Everyone in the family can see how truly happy you are at the moment and it's such an incredible sight to see. We're all incredibly happy for you, we know how much you've dreamed of starting a family with someone and seeing the life you've created here in Chicago is amazing to see." Chris spoke softly as he tried to fight back in own tears of joy.

"Thank you Chris, it means so much to me that you're proud of me. I really do feel like my dream has come true, Jay is the person I've been looking for my whole life and now that I've got him and our baby I couldn't be happier."

"Once again sis, we're all so happy for you. How's Jay been since you told him you're pregnant?" Chris questioned, Hailey could sense the protective side of her brother coming out.

"He's been amazing since I told him, he's probably more excited about having this baby than I am if that's even possible. He's been so protective over me since I told him, I used to find it annoying when he was like that before I was pregnant but now I love it when he's protective. He always put my needs before his own and is always there to help me when I'm struggling. So overall he's been amazing, actually he's been perfect. You don't have to worry Chris, Jay isn't the type of person that would just leave me to raise this baby on my own, he's been super involved with everything so far." Hailey reassured her brother.

"I know he would never let you go through his on your own. When I first met him at Christmas I got a really good vibe from him, even Tim trusted him straight away and you know how protective Tim is over you. Everyone can see the way that Jay looks at you and the way he treats you, Jay is the one and if you don't marry that man then you're crazy." Chris chuckled as he finished off, little did he know that Hailey was engaged to Jay.

"Well about that, I've got a little surprise for both of you. Me and Jay are engaged." Hailey exclaimed excitedly as she placed her left hand on the table in front of Chris and Amber. The diamond engagement ring sitting proud in the sunlight that invaded the break room, the diamond glistening as the sunlight caught the edges of the gemstone.

"Oh my god. When did this happen sis? I can't believe I didn't notice that, maybe I'm not the good detective that I thought I was." Chris chuckled as his eyes remained firmly locked on to the engagement ring, admiring the beautiful ring on his sister's hand. Hailey couldn't help but laugh at the corny detective comment from her brother.

"He asked me to marry him a few days after I told him I was pregnant. We surprised mom and dad with it when they arrived to celebrate my pregnancy with us. I'm surprised they didn't tell you though, you know how mom is, she tells everyone under the sun whenever there's some good news in the family."

"Yeah, I don't know how she managed to keep this one quiet from us. I'm so happy for you Hailey, you really do deserve everything that's come your way recently. When's the wedding going to be sis?"

"Not for a little while yet, we decided that we're going to wait until our baby is born. We want all of the family there so that includes the little special person in here." Hailey spoke with a massive smile on her face as she placed her hand gently over her bump, feeling the slight roundness of her stomach as she slowly ran her hand over her bump.

"Aww, that's so nice to hear Hailey. You know how mom will react when you tell her that if you haven't already, she'll be screaming in joy, crying tears of joy, you'll get all of the emotion." The three of them shared a laugh at Chris's comment, Jennifer really was a little bit of a drama queen when it came to things like this. They all loved it though, they loved seeing their mom being really happy and excited for her children.

"Anyway enough about me, how's everything going down in Tampa?" Hailey questioned.

"Everything is going really well, I love our new house, the view we've got of the bay is breath taking. Took us a little while to get settled into the house and our new jobs but everything has worked out perfectly. You and Jay will have to come down and visit at some point." Chris explained, sharing a smile with Amber next to him.

"We'll definitely come down at some point during the summer. We're going to Virginia Beach soon to spend some time with mom, dad, Tim, Alice and Zara, which will be nice to get out of Chicago for a few days."

"You'll have a great time. Zara was asking if I knew when you two were heading down when I spoke to Tim the other day. She was moaning that she wanted to see 'Auntie Hailey and Uncle Jay'." Chris chuckled

"Zara is so cute, I love her so much. How long are you guys here for anyway?" Hailey questioned with a big smile as she thought about her niece.

"Our flight back is Monday lunch time so we're here for a few days. We still need to find a hotel to stay out, we booked our flights only the other day, sort of a last minute decision as we saw the cheap flights to Chicago."

"Don't worry about finding a hotel, you can stay in our guest room."

"Are you sure Hailey? We don't want to get in the way of you and Jay."

"Don't worry about it Chris, it will be great to be able to spend a little more time with you and Amber before you guys head back." Hailey replied, the brother and sister sharing a smile with each other. Amber excused herself as she headed off for the toilet, leaving Chris to reveal the main reason why they came to Chicago.

"Hailey I need your help. The other reason I came to Chicago was to propose to Amber, but I'm not sure how I'm going to do it." Chris spoke a little nervously, Hailey was shocked initially but soon her body was filled with happiness for her youngest brother. But she think had to turn her thinking head on as she needed to help Chris out.

"Just do what feels special for the two of you. Jay proposed to me on the couch at home when he were both in causal comfy clothes, but that more to me than anything else he could've done. That signified our relationship, we're not a flashy couple, we built our relationship on spending nights like that, opening up to each other and slowly falling in love with each other. So just do something that's meaningful. Jay knows the owner of a very nice steakhouse downtown, he can get you a private room there if that's something that you want to do."

"That sounds great exactly, I remember the first date when went on and that was at a steakhouse. Please could you try and get him to arrange that for me, I owe you big time sis." Chris replied, the nervous feeling in his body starting to dissipate as it was replaced with excitement not only for tonight, but for the future.

Amber re-joined them quickly after that, they continued catching up for a little while longer, only interrupted when some of the team arrived back at the district. Unfortunately for Hailey Jay was still out, he and Rojas were at med questioning a witness after a gruesome murder this morning. Voight gave Hailey the rest of the day off to spend with her brother and Amber as she wasn't desperately needed on the case. They had already found the evidence needed to tie down the main suspect, but they just needed to find out where he was hiding out.

* * *

It was the next morning, Hailey was excited for the weekend ahead. She was so excited for her brother to be proposing to Amber, who he had been with for five years. Hailey was a little nervous for Chris though, even though she had no doubt that Amber would say yes, there is always something to be nervous about when proposing to someone.

Hailey was also excited to be able to spend a little more time with Jay, the change to desk duty meant that she saw Jay a little less as before they were together literally every minute of the day. She had hardly seen him at all yesterday, he was at work until late in the evening as they managed to chase down the suspect in the murder case. When he finally got home he headed straight for bed, too tired to even stay up for a little while with Hailey and her brother.

Hailey woke up on the sunny Saturday morning in her favourite position, her back pressed against his chest. She smiled as she felt the heat of his body radiating against hers and she felt his hand sitting protectively over her small baby bump. She sat there silently as she listened to his calm breathing, his warm breath tickling her skin in the crook of her neck, she was unable to find a good enough reason to move. It truly was the perfect place to wake up.

After a short period of time she felt Jay stir, Jay tightening his grip on her as he pulled her even tighter against his body while he gently planted a kiss on her neck. "Good morning babe." Jay whispered, his voice groggy after just waking up.

"Good morning Jay. How you feeling this morning?" Hailey questioned as she interlocked her hand with his that was still lying on top of her bump. She knew how disappointed Jay had been last night that he was too tired to spend some time with her.

"I will always be the happiest man in the world when I wake up next to you." Jay whispered close to her ear as he kissed her neck lightly again. Hailey couldn't help but smile when she felt his morning wood pressing against her ass.

"It seems like another part of your body is also very happy at the moment." Hailey spoke, her voice getting slightly deeper as she gently started palming him over his underwear.

"You have that effect on me babe, you're so damn sexy." Jay replied, his voice getting a little raspier to as he pressed another kiss on her neck. Hailey's cheeks blushed slightly at his comments.

Hailey turned in his arms as she captured his lips with hers, she started kissing him hard, making up for the lost time from yesterday. Her tongue bounced off of his bottom lip as she tried to force her way into his mouth, he caught on quickly and parted his lips, Hailey's tongue quickly claiming dominance as she dominated the kiss.

She pulled away slightly from his lips as her hand snuck underneath his underwear and slowly started to stroke her hand up and down his hard member, Jay's hips instinctively started thrusting into her hand as a slight moan left his lips. "You better be quiet baby, we don't want to wake up Chris and Amber." Hailey whispered against his lips as she planted a quick kiss on his lips before moving down his body.

Her hand continued slowly stroking him as her head moved down his body. She trailed kisses along his jaw and down to his collarbone, continuing until she reached his nipple. She slowly ran her tongue across his nipple just before grazing her teeth against his nipple, earning a muffled moan from him. She continued down his body kissing each one of his six pack. Her lips moved to just above the waist and of his underwear and she sucked hard on the sensitive skin, leaving a mark that only she would be able to see.

She stopped stroking him as she pulled his underwear teasingly slowly down his legs, revealing his large erect member. Hailey had a devious little smile on her face as she looked up at his face, the smile soon disappearing as she ran her tongue down the underside of his cock to his balls and back up to the tip of his cock. The way his hips bucked off the bed told her he could come from her just doing that.

Jay let out a strangled moan as he felt Hailey's warm soft lips wrap around the head of his cock, lapping her tongue and sucking the sensitive tip. Hailey took him deeper in her mouth after a few moments, taking as much of him in until she felt him against the back of her throat. She continued slowly taking him all in and out as her hand moved to the base of his shaft and she started moving her hand up and down as she quickened the pace with her mouth.

Jay's hands tangled themselves in her hair as he started thrusting his hips into Hailey's mouth, feeling his cock against the back of her throat. Soon Hailey was bobbing her head up and down his cock at speed, she was pushing him rapidly to his release as pleasure roamed through his body. Hailey's spare hand started massaging his balls as the sounds of his muffled moans told her that he was close to his release.

Within a moment the coil snapped within Jay's body as fire filled his body, his abdomen tensed up as he was pushed over the edge. The feeling of her hot wet mouth taking him in was too much to handle as he came in her mouth, he nuzzled his head into his pillow as he tried to contain his moans. Hailey continued bobbing her head back and forth as she waited for him to relax, as he did she was pulled up to his lips and he started kissing her.

"I could return the favour Hails, I think you deserve that after what you just did babe." Jay smiled against her lips after pulling away.

"No baby, I'm fine. That was just for you as a little morning treat."

"Why are you so perfect, I am so damn lucky to have you." Jay admitted before pulling her back in for another kiss. The rest of their morning was spent like this, lots of kissing and cuddling up to each other as they made up for the moments like this that they missed yesterday.

* * *

The rest of Saturday was an enjoyable one for the five of them, Hailey, Jay, Chris, Amber and the baby, they went out for a walk down by the lake, stopping off at Navy Pier for a little while. Hailey could tell her brother Chris was nervous for tonight, he was still going along with his plan of proposing to Amber at Marco's steakhouse after Jay successfully organised at for Chris. Unknown to both Chris and Amber, Hailey had organised a little party at Molly's for them once they finished at the steakhouse to congratulate them.

The day quickly rolled by and it was now 9 in the evening, Hailey had received the good news from Chris that everything had gone smoothly and that he was now officially engaged to Amber. All of her close friends from the district, 51 and med were here waiting for Chris and Amber. Even though Chris had only met the folks from the district everyone was excited to celebrate with Hailey's brother. Both Hailey and Jay were very popular figures and after meeting her father on previous occasions, everyone was excited to meet her brother and get to know him.

Chris and Amber slowly opened the door to Molly's and were immediately stunned and startled as everyone yelled congratulations, Adam and Kevin holding up a banner behind the bar. Chris immediately picked out his sister at the front of the pack and rushed over to her engulfing her in a massive hug. Hailey could hear Chris crying a little against her shoulder as he continued hugging her. "Congratulations Chris, I'm so pleased and excited for you. Amber's a great girl and you two will have a great future together." Hailey spoke quietly, so only Chris could hear her as she tried her best to not let her emotions get the better of her in this moment.

"I don't know what to say to you sis, except for Thank you. I don't really know who these people are but they obviously mean a lot to you so thank you for getting them here to celebrate him us. You're the best sister I could ever ask for." Chris spoke as he continued crying tears of happiness and joy against her shoulder, he pulled away a few moments later after taking a moments to compose himself. He was met by a group of people that had massive smiles on their faces, he didn't know any of them expect for the ones from the 21st, but they all looked like a great bunch of people that he wanted to be a part of.

"Speech." Capp yelled from his group of firefighters. Chris looked at Hailey who gave him some encouragement as he accepted the mic that Hermann held out towards him.

"I don't know many of you and obviously you don't know me, so I'm Chris Hailey's youngest brother. I just want to say a big thank you to everyone here for being here to celebrate his wonderful news with me. I also want to thank everyone in this room for everything you've done for my little sister. Ever since she started her job with the intelligence unit she has always spoke highly about this family bond that she shares with the district, firehouse and hospital. I now see what she means by all of that, you lot didn't have to do this for me tonight but you did and that just shows that everything she said about this family is true." Chris paused for a moment as he tried to contain his emotion that had taken hold of his body.

"There's obviously two main people in this room that I want to thank. First of all is my little sister, thank you for helping me with everything and setting this up for me. Even though I'm older than you I've always seen you as like a big sister to me. You really do me the world to me so thank you for being the best sister I could possibly ever ask for." Chris spoke as he moved towards Hailey, giving her another big hug just before returning to the karaoke stage.

"And obviously the second person I want to thank is my wonderful fiancée. I don't you where I'd be without you Amber, over the years that we've been together you've been my rock throughout, you're my best friend and just perfect in every way. I know this might sound soppy but whenever I'm not with you I feel like half of me is missing, I truly mean that. Getting engaged is only the first step in the rest of our lives and I'm so excited for what the future holds for us. I love you so much Amber." Chris stopped as he gently pulled Amber onto the stage, cupping her face and kissing her in front of everyone. They were met by cheers and whistles from the crowd that were watching the happy couple. "Let's get this party underway, first round is on me." Chris shouted as he pulled away from Amber, he was met by another chorus of cheers.

Chris and Amber spent the next thirty minutes getting bombarded with Congratulations from all of Hailey and Jay's friends in the bar. This really was an ideal way for them to celebrate their engagement without the rest of the Upton family being there. The couple were both surprised at how open and welcoming everyone had been with them, they hadn't expected anything but this sort of reaction but it still surprised them to be this open.

Jay and Chris spilt away from Hailey and Amber and found themselves at a table with Severide, Casey and Mouse and about 25 shot glasses ready to be drunk.

"I swear down I've seen your faces somewhere before, something about jumping of a factory into the river after an explosion. I might be wrong though as these shots are starting to get to me." Chris spoke, a slight slur to his words as he was starting to feel buzzed.

Casey and Severide shared a look before they started laughing to themselves. "Guilty, that was definitely us." Severide chuckled as he thought back to that crazy call.

"Come on, you've got to give me more than that." Chris replied, his words becoming a little more slurred after necking a further two shots.

"It was a glass leak in a factory and this idiot..." Casey started as he pointed to Severide next to him. "Decided it would be a good idea to go all mad max and try and shut the valve on the tank before it blew up. So before he got himself killed I followed him to the roof and it became quickly apparent that we couldn't shut the valve. We wouldn't be able to get down the stairs to safety in time so the only option was to jump into the water. I'd give my dive a solid 8 but I'd calls yours more of a belly flop Sev." Casey chuckled as Severide punched Casey's arm. The explanation of the story was meant by a drunk laugh from Chris and Jay who was also starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. Hailey gave him a pass on their bet they had made last week about how long Jay could last without drinking alcohol, she wouldn't deny him the chance to celebrate with her brother.

The rest of the night was a blur for everyone, expect for Hailey of course, she was perfectly sober and had managed to record lots of funny videos of Jay singing on the karaoke that she would definitely be teasing him with in the future. By the end of the night everyone was drunk, it had probably been one of the most enjoyable evenings at Molly's since it opened, rivalling the celebrations that occurred on Hailey's birthday months earlier. Hailey, Jay and the newly engaged couple left the bar at around one in the morning, both Chris and Jay giggling like babies in their drunken states.

* * *

It was the morning after and Hailey woke up to an empty bed, it only took her a few moments to work out where Jay was a she heard an all too familiar sound from the bathroom, only this time it wasn't her vomiting. Hailey hoped out of bed and made her way to the bathroom, opening the door to find Jay sitting on the floor, slumped over the toilet in the pitch black bathroom.

Hailey laughed when she turned the light on and Jay instantly started grumbling that his head was hurting and the light was only making that worse. "Has someone forgotten they're an old man now and that they can't drink like they could when they were eighteen?" Hailey teased, she was still laughing as Jay stuck up his middle finger at her.

"Not funny. Head hurts." Jay stated simply, speaking like he was a toddler.

Hailey moved down to sit by him as he wrapped her arm around his aching shoulders. "What am I going to do with you Jay Halstead?" Hailey spoke softly as she smiled back at him with her signature cute smile that he loved, her dimples showing.

"I could do with a hug right now." Jay replied with a boyish smile. Hailey moved a little closer as he pulled him into her body, his head resting against her shoulder as she kissed his forehead, moving her head to rest against his quickly afterwards.

They stayed holding onto each other on the bathroom floor for a while, only making a move when Jay felt confident enough that he wasn't going to throw up again. "Come on babe, let's get you back to bed. I think you're in need of some extra sleep today." Hailey whispered against the top of his head, Jay just nodding in response. Hailey slowly helped him up off the floor and started moving towards their bed. Jay's legs were instead and wobbly as he required the help of Hailey to move.

As they reached Jay's side of the bed they heard a loud crash from downstairs. It wouldn't have been Chris and Amber as they would have heard them move from the guest bedroom. Both Hailey and Jay got instantly worried and both instinctively reached for their guns. "Hails I got this, you stay here." Jay spoke quietly, his words still slightly slurred and his head was pounding.

"Jay you can't even walk properly." Hailey couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'll make it work. I'm not running the risk of you getting hurt babe. Just stay at the top of the stairs if you want, I'll let you know as soon as I know what's down there." Jay spoke, his eyes were pleading with Hailey for her to listen to him. She agreed and let Jay their bedroom by himself.

Jay made his way slowly down the stairs, his gun drawn in front of them. He scanned the open living space of their home and instantly found the source of the loud crash, he was beyond shocked at what he saw in front of his eyes.

Mouse was lying on the floor of their living room, face first on the floor, his arms moving to try and lift himself up after clearly falling off the couch. "Mouse? What the fuck are you doing here?" Jay questioned shocked at Mouse's presence in his living room. Jay couldn't remember a lot from last night but he did remember a little snippet of the car journey home and Mouse definitely wasn't with them.

Mouse didn't reply until he pushed himself up and sat on his knees on the floor of Jay's living room. "To be honest Jay, I have no idea. I can't really remember anything from last night." Mouse replied while scratching his head.

Hailey started to make her way downstairs as she heard Jay talking to someone. "Jay? Who's there..." Hailey cut herself off as she saw Mouse on the floor, she was instantly confused at how he got there. "Mouse? What are you doing here?" Hailey questioned, she looked just as confused as both Jay and Mouse.

"I have no idea. The only thing I do know is that my head is fucking killing me." Mouse stated as he tried stand up without anything to hold onto, which was immediately a bad idea as he lost his balance and crashed down against the soft couch. Hailey and Jay both chuckling in response.

Jay joined Mouse as he slumped on the opposite couch. "You two need to learn how to handle your alcohol better. I'll start some breakfast as I'm sure both of you are incapable of cracking an egg let alone making breakfast in your current states." Hailey teased as she laughed the whole way to the kitchen, she was just met by two fingers from both of them which only made her laugh more.

Hailey started cooking up some eggs and bacon for them. In his drunken state Jay couldn't help but smile as he watched Hailey singing to herself in the kitchen, it was such a cute little memory of Hailey that he wanted to remember however the chances of that were very slim in his current state.

Around fifteen minutes later Chris and Amber appeared from the stairs as they made their way into the open living area. Neither of them looking that great this morning, but they looked a lot more alive than Mouse and Jay who were nursing hangovers on the couches.

Both Chris and Amber laughed when they spotted Jay and mouse on the couches, both confused to why Mouse was there in the first place. "Mouse? What are you doing here?" Chris asked the same question that Hailey and Jay both had previously.

"Don't bother with those two idiots. They're both hungover and can't remember much of what happened last night." Hailey laughed from behind the stove. "There's some bacon and eggs ready for you guys." Hailey smiled as the couple approached the kitchen. They took it in turns to hug Hailey and thank her for the breakfast.

"So how are you guys feeling this morning?" Hailey questioned as she sat with Chris and Amber at the kitchen island, slowly sipping on a decaf cup of coffee.

"Except for the monster headache we both have I'm feeling great." Amber spoke, a big beaming smile on her face. Chris just nodding as he stuffed his face full of eggs and bacon.

"Aw that's great to hear, I'm so happy for you guys. Chris better have given you an amazing speech when he proposed, if he didn't I'll kick his ass." Hailey teased, both Chris and Amber seeing the funny side as they started laughing.

"It definitely had the unique Chris way of speaking, lots of jokes thrown in there. But it was really lovely, that private room in the steakhouse was amazing and the view of downtown and the lake was breath taking. I would have been happy with anything but that setting just made it even more special." Amber spoke, a big giddy smile on her face as she buried her head into Chris's side.

"Have you told mom yet Chris? She's going to be so excited hearing that all of her children are going to be married soon."

"No I haven't told her yet, shit. I'll ring her once I've finished these awesome eggs off and maybe a cup of coffee, or two. I don't think I have the energy to deal with all of her questions that will come my way, in the current hungover state that I'm in." Chris chuckle as he moved to the coffee pot.

They continued chatting about the previous night's events for a little while, Jay and Mouse eventually joining them shortly after too much on some much needed breakfast. After they finished breakfast, Chris and Amber returned to the guest room and called Jennifer to tell her the good news. Mouse left for his house, still clueless to how he ended up in Jay and Hailey's house. Jay and Hailey moved to the couch, Jay fully intending on staying here all day as he nursed a monster hangover.

"I love you so much Jay. Even when you're a big idiot who can't handle his alcohol." Hailey teased as she relaxed into the side of his body on the couch.

"Ha-ha, very funny Hails. I love you and our baby so much." Jay whispered against the top of her head as he rested his head against the top of hers, his hand moving down to sit over her baby bump. The couple relaxed into each other and spent the rest of the day in the same place, Chris and Amber joining them later in the day as they settled on the opposite couch.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed seeing Hailey's brother Chris properly for the first time. I thought this more light hearted chapter was a nice one to break away slightly from all of the recent emotional chapters.**

**Slight change to my plans for this week, after seeing all of the interviews about season 8 Upstead I've had a few ideas in my head about how they could get together. So I'm going to write a one-shot on an idea I had and upload it Wednesday most likely and then upload another chapter for this story on Friday, so make sure to look out for those.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and how did Mouse get there?**


	27. I'm proud of you baby

**Welcome back everyone, I hope you're all doing well during this crazy time.**

**Make sure you check out the last chapter if you missed it, you get to know one of Hailey's brother's a bit better. Also make sure you check out my Upstead one-shot, 'A feeling in my body that I only get around you', it's a one-shot idea I had on how Upstead could get together in season 8.**

**Thank you for all the support recently on my story and the one-shot. I'm trying my best to provide you guys with some Upstead content during this tough time and seeing all of your amazing support brings a massive smile to my face.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Stay safe out there everyone. :)**

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed since the visit of Hailey's youngest brother Chris. Hailey was coming to the end of week thirteen of her pregnancy which marked a huge milestone, she was moving into the second trimester of her pregnancy and she couldn't be happier. The woes of early pregnancy would start to subside, the biggest one being morning sickness, and she would start to feel more like herself again.

Another thing that Hailey was thrilled about, was the growth of her baby bump. The growth of her bump had picked up slightly over the last 10 days, it was now noticeable to all of her friends that she was pregnant. Her bump still was small though, if she wore a jacket or hoodie her bump was still invisible to the naked eye.

Jay and Hailey had decided on taking a few days off of work and decided to make the trip to Virginia Beach to spend some time with Tim, Alice, Zara and Hailey's parents. They hadn't told them that they were coming down to Virginia Beach, so it was going to be a big surprise for everyone.

Jay and Hailey were getting comfortable in their seats, both of them a little sleep deprived after booking an early flight, wanting to make the most of the day ahead of them.

"Are you sure you don't want my pillow for your back Hails?" Jay questioned, he had been constantly checking up on her for the 30 minutes they had been in the air for.

"No Jay, I'm fine. I'm only thirteen weeks pregnant not thirty, my body is feeling good, probably the best it's felt during my whole pregnancy so far. You don't have to worry." Hailey shot back, a slight hint of annoyance on her voice. She loved how Jay was always making sure she was alright but sometimes it did get on her nerves slightly.

"You know what I'm like Hails, I will always worry about you, even if there is no need to. It's just the type of person that I am." Jay replied with a dorky smile on his face. Hailey couldn't help but let out a quiet chuckle at his dorky smile.

"I know that being protective is one of your amazing qualities, it's one of the many reasons why I fell in love with you. But I promise you I'm good, I feel really good and I'm so excited for the next few days ahead." Hailey replied, flashing Jay her own big smile.

"I'm really excited to Hails. This is our first time away from Chicago with the three of us, as a family." Jay continued smiling back at Hailey as he took Hailey's hand in his, interlocking their fingers and placing their hands gently onto of her bump.

"My mom is going to be so excited when she sees my baby bump, I haven't told any of them except for Chris that I'm starting to show. She's probably going to go crazy when she sees it for the first time." They both shared a laugh at her comment.

"We need to tell her about our plans for the wedding as well. I'm sure she will be very excited to know that we're waiting until our baby is born for the wedding." Jay stated.

"Oh my god yeah, I completely forgot that I hadn't told her that yet. My mom will be so happy that we want our baby at our wedding." Hailey smiled back at Jay as she pictured her mom's reaction.

* * *

They arrived at Tim's house just after 10 in the morning. Tim's house was massive, a 6 bedroom house right on the beach overlooking Chesapeake Bay. The house was fairly modern with a lot of natural light flooding throughout the house, the house was open planned, similar to the Upton family lake house.

When they pulled up to the house Jay was left speechless at the house, much like his reaction to the lake house when they pulled up, Hailey couldn't help but laugh at Jay's shock as he was practically drooling over the beautiful house in front of him.

They walked up to the front door, both of them really excited to see the reactions of her family, and rang the doorbell. They both shared a smile as they heard Zara, Hailey's niece, shouting inside of the house. "Mommy someone is at the door." Zara shouted, her high pitched voice breaking the peace inside the house.

"Oh my god, what are you guys doing here?" Alice greeted them as she pulled the door open, a big smile and a look of shock on her face. Alice engulfed Hailey in a hug as they held there for a short moment, Alice pulling back shortly after and giving Jay a quick hug.

"Everyone get down here, Hailey and Jay are here." Alice called out moments later.

Within seconds they could hear the quiet sounds of little feet padding on the hardwood floor and soon a little body crashed into Jay's leg and clutched onto him tightly. "Uncle Jay, Uncle Jay." Zara exclaimed as she hugged Jay's leg, Jay, Hailey and Alice shared a massive smile at Zara and how she completely ignored Hailey and went straight to Jay.

"I think she missed you Jay." Hailey chuckled as Zara still cling onto Jay's leg.

"I missed you to Auntie Hailey." Zara claimed as she pulled away from Jay's leg, holding her arms out for Hailey to give her a hug.

Hailey pulled Zara into a big hug, holding onto her niece tightly as she hadn't seen her since Christmas. "I missed you to sweetheart."

The rest of the family joined them in the hallway of Tim's house, many hugs being exchanged. After the initial greetings Hailey and Jay split up, Jay going with Tim, Alice and Zara to play in the yard while Hailey sat at the kitchen island with her parents.

"I've got something I want to show you mom and dad." Hailey broke the silence as they sat sipping on their coffees. Hailey felt really excited about showing her baby bump to her parents. Her mom just smiled back at her waiting for Hailey's next move.

Hailey got up from her stool and made her way closer to her mom, taking off her jumper in the process. "My baby bump has started to show mom." Hailey continued, unable to contain her excitement. Hailey moved her hand down to her stomach, running her hand over the slight bump.

"Oh my god, wow that's amazing Hailey." Jennifer replied, slightly in shock. Hailey could see her mom's eyes water slightly as Jennifer shared this moment with her daughter. "Can I?" Jennifer questioned as she started to move her hand towards Hailey's stomach, Hailey nodding her head quickly in response as she moved her hand away from her stomach.

Jennifer carefully placed her hand on Hailey's bump and stared slowly running her hand up and down. "That's my grandchild." Jennifer simply stated, she didn't really know what to say in this moment. She was overwhelmed with emotion as she felt her only daughter's baby for the first time, no words would be able to do justice to this moment. Jennifer's other hand wiped away a few tears of joy that had started to form.

Jennifer moved her hand away a few moments later, still trying her best to contain the tears of joy after sharing that magical moment with her daughter. "When did your bump start showing darling?" Jennifer questioned.

"I felt a difference around the end of my tenth week, but we could hardly see it. But over the last 10 days my bump as started to grow a little faster, we can properly see the roundness of my stomach." Hailey explained, the smile on her face growing wider with every second that passed.

"That's wonderful Hailey, I'm so happy for you. I remember being when I was pregnant, when my bump started to form it always made me feel more connected to my baby. It always felt magical when I could feel my baby growing every day that passed by. I just hope that you get the same feeling darling."

"I'm already getting that feeling mom. Every time I put my hand on my bump I feel my heart swell, it just seems so magical to feel my baby. I can't even imagine how magical it will feel to hold my baby for the first time, and to see Jay holding our baby for the first time." Hailey replied, she joined her mom in getting a little teary eyed, even thinking about holding their baby for the first time felt like a dream to Hailey.

"Trust me darling, the first time you hold your baby for the first time is a memory you'll never forget. I can still picture the first time I held you and your brothers, it still brings tears to my eyes every time I think back to those memories."

"I'm so excited for that day, even though I've loved every single second of my pregnancy so far, I just wish that I could skip to the day that I hold my baby for the first time."

"I was the same as you Hailey, every day I dreamed about holding my baby. But enjoy every moment you can of your pregnancy darling, every day is magical in its own way." Jennifer responded, beaming smiles on both Hailey's and Jennifer's face.

* * *

It was later in the day, Jay and Hailey had settled in and were soaking in the sun of the beautiful afternoon down on the coast. Jay, Tim and Zara were playing in the pool with Alice and Hailey watching on in admiration on the sun loungers next to the pool.

"He's going to be a great dad Hailey." Alice broke the silence between the two of them, smiling while watching Tim and Jay jump around like kids with Zara.

"Yeah he really will be. He's so good with kids at work, there's this kid he met at a crime scene called Alex and I've watched him interact with him a couple of times. It's just so heart-warming to watch him with kids." Hailey replied, unable to contain the giddy smile and feeling inside of her body.

"He's been great with Zara, over Christmas and the short time you've been here. I honestly think that Zara loves Jay more than any of us, whenever he's here it's impossible to get here away from him." Alice chuckled.

"I just hope I can be as good with our baby as he's going to be." Hailey sighed.

"Hey don't think like that Hailey. You're going to be a great mom trust me, you've been an amazing Auntie to Zara as well as Michael's kids, all of them love spending time with you."

"Even though I'm so excited for everything, I'm really nervous as well. I'm nervous that I'm not going to be a good mother to my baby." Hailey replied, a little disheartened.

"It's only natural that you're nervous Hailey, any first time mother that said they weren't nervous is lying. You're not going to be a perfect mother straight away, you learn new things every day that you spend with your baby. But the main thing you need to do is to love your baby, and I know that you're going to do that with every fibre in your body. You have one thing that Jay will never be able to have with your baby, you have that special mother and baby bond that no one will be able to share with your baby." Alice explained, sending a warming smile in Hailey's direction.

"How did you manage with being a first time mother, especially with Tim being away on an unpredictable schedule?" Hailey questioned.

"It was tough I can't lie, some days I felt very overwhelmed with everything but Jennifer and Alexei helped me out a lot. They taught me everything that they had learned worked best, so I just followed everything they told me. When Tim was here he was great, the nature of his job probably made him a better father, he went the extra mile to do his part whenever he was here as he knew he could be called away at any minute. You just need to go with what you think is best for your baby Hailey." Alice explained.

Just as Alice finished speaking there was a loud scream from the pool from Zara as Jay and Tim cannon balled into the pool, splashing Zara in a load of water. Hailey and Alice burst out laughing, Hailey almost spitting out her orange juice as she was laughing so hard.

"Have you made any decision on your wedding yet Hailey?" Alice questioned after taking a few moments to calm down after laughing at Jay and Tim.

"Yes we have actually, we decided we're going to wait until our baby is born to have our wedding. I what all of our family at the wedding so that includes the little special person inside of me." Hailey replied, grinning ear to ear as she placed her hand on the exposed skin of her baby bump.

"Aww, that's so cute Hailey. I can't even imagine how special it will feel for you and Jay to have your baby with you when you get married."

"It will most likely be the best day of my life. Getting married to the love of my life with my tiny baby there with us almost feels like a dream, it's all I've ever wanted in life now it's becoming a reality." Hailey replied, still grinning from ear to ear.

"The whole family are absolutely over the moon for you Hailey, it's so great to see you achieving the life you've always dreamed of. Have you decided on anything else for your wedding?" Alice questioned.

"Not really, well nothing definitive anyway. I've always preferred the idea of a winter wedding rather than a summer one, so everything has sort of fallen into place with my due date being in November. Me and Jay are both pretty flexible on locations as well, it doesn't really bother us greatly whether we get married in a church or somewhere else. Just as long as our friends and family are there to celebrate that special day with us, I will be the happiest person in the world. I was going to ask for your help with some stuff, I know that you organised your wedding by yourself and you love that sort of stuff." Hailey explained, Alice's face lighting up when Hailey said she was going to ask for Alice's help.

"I'd be honoured to help you organise your wedding. I'd probably put more effort into organising your wedding than my own, I want you and Jay to have the most perfect day possible."

Hailey and Alice were interrupted again when Zara raced over to them, getting water everywhere after just getting out of the pool. "Come on mommy, come and get in the pool with daddy and Uncle Jay." Zara shouted while grabbing on her mom's arm.

"Yeah come on sis, stop being so boring." Tim laughed from his position in the pool, Hailey sending him the death stare, which only made his laughing intensify.

Jay lifted himself out of the pool and ran over towards Hailey, he placed his arms underneath her knees and her back, picking her up and making his way towards the pool, threatening to jump in the pool with her in his arms. "Halstead don't you dare. You will regret it if you do trust me." Hailey warned Jay as he stopped at the edge of the pool.

"Fine I won't, but you are getting in this pool with me one way or another." Jay laughed as he gently put Hailey down.

Hailey sat down on the side of the pool and slowly slipped into the water, shivering slightly as the cool water hit her exposed skin. She thought Jay was going to going to get in next to her but instead she was covered in a tidal wave of water after Jay cannon balled in next to her. As Jay resurfaced she was met by a massive dorky smile on his face as he pulled her close to him, her arms finding the back of his neck as he kissed her.

Hailey's parents joined them a little later on and the family enjoyed the rest of the afternoon having fun with each other, taking in the boiling hot afternoon sun as they relaxed into the calm waters of the pool.

* * *

The family had just sat down for tea after just getting back from a walk along the beach at the rear of the house, they had sat together on the beach sharing an ice cream as they watched the sunset over the calm soothing waters of Chesapeake Bay. All of the family were exhausted after the afternoon of fun in the pool, Hailey mostly as her pregnancy meant that she became fatigued later in the day.

The family engaged in small talk as they enjoyed the beautiful salmon meal that Alexei had prepared for them. Zara had found her place next to Jay after insisting that she wanted to sit by Uncle Jay and not next to her own father, which caused laughter between the family.

After finishing their salmon dish and their dessert of brownies and ice cream, the rest of the family had a little surprise for Hailey and Jay. "Hailey, Jay, before you leave the table we've got a little something to give you, from all of us." Jennifer announced while Alexei disappeared out of the open plan living area, coming back with a big gift bag a few moments later.

"What's this mom?" Hailey questioned, a little bit shocked as her dad placed the gift bag in front of her, the sides of the bag budging out as the bag was rammed full of items.

"It's a little present for you two and your baby." Jennifer replied instantly, she was clearly very excited about what was in there.

Hailey and Jay shared a smile before Hailey opened the bag. The first item that Hailey pulled out was a couple of little fluffy blankets, one in light blue and the other in pink. Hailey instantly felt her heart swell as she held the tiny blankets in her hands, she could already imagine her tiny baby snuggled into these in her arms.

"You go next babe." Hailey turned to Jay, her voice barely above a whisper as she continued holding the little fluffy blankets in her hands.

Jay dipped his hands into the bag and pulled out two sets of tiny mittens along with a tiny set of warm fluffy hats, one in pink and in light blue once again. The rest of the family were watching the couple closely, big smiles on all of their faces as they watched Hailey and Jay share this little moment together.

The couple continued making their way through the gift bag. There was a couple of pairs of tiny warm shoes and a bigger fluffy blanket for the crib in the nursery. There was one final thing left in the bag, the biggest item saved for last. Both Hailey and Jay were left speechless for a moment as they pulled out the top of the range baby monitor from the bag, neither one of them expecting to receive this as a present.

"You didn't have to do us for us. This is... this is too much you guys." Hailey struggled slightly to speak as she felt her emotions take hold of her body slightly. She was just so happy in life, not only did she have an amazing fiancée that would do anything for her, but she also had an amazing family that were so supportive of her and would do anything to help her.

"Of course we did darling. You're my only daughter, and you're having a baby. This is the least that you deserve from your family. Now come here darling." Jennifer spoke gently as she made her way towards Hailey, wrapping her arms around her daughter as Hailey started crying quietly against her mother's shoulder.

"Thank you so much mom, and the rest of you. This means so much to me." Hailey claimed, her voice breaking slightly as tears of voice continued streaming down her face.

"You don't have to thank us darling. We're your family, and we're going to continue giving you gifts for the two of you and your baby. We all want to support both of you through this in any way possible." Jennifer followed up as she spoke for the whole family, Hailey just continued crying against her mother's shoulder.

After a few moments Hailey pulled away from her mother, wiping the left over tears off of her cheeks. Hailey returned to her position next to Jay as she prepared for the little surprise she had for the others. "Me and Jay have got our own little surprise to tell you. We've decided on when we're going to have our wedding. We are going to wait until after our baby is born so we can share that incredibly special day with our special little baby." Hailey announced.

As soon as Hailey announced the news, Jennifer's face lit up and she instantly ran back to Hailey, engulfing her in a massive hug. The others shared a laugh between them at Jennifer's reaction, she was well known to have very over the top reactions, but they all loved her passion. "That's amazing to hear Hailey. I'm so happy that you made this decision." Jennifer smiled back at her daughter as she pulled back from the hug.

The family continued sitting around the table for a little while, celebrating the news about Jay and Hailey's wedding. Both Jay and Hailey thanked the family for their gifts on numerous occasions while at the table, it truly meant the world to both of them that Hailey's family were being so supportive and helpful during this time that was completely new to the couple.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed, it was now just gone ten in the evening, most of the family had headed to bed after what had been a fun but exhausting day for everyone involved. It was just Tim and Jay left, they were sipping on a whiskey on the back porch of Tim's house, enjoying the cool breeze of the pleasant May evening.

"So how you feeling about becoming a father Jay?" Tim questioned after a short period of small talk between the two.

"Obviously I'm a little nervous but I'm beyond excited to start this next chapter of my life with Hailey. I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that my child doesn't have the childhood that I had, even though I love my dad he was a shit father to me." Jay replied, enjoying the slight burn of the amber liquid that he was slowly sipping on.

"I know I don't know you that well yet, but from what I've seen of you with Zara and everything that Hailey had said about you, I'm certain you'll be a great father. My sister always tells us about the way you treat her, how you always treat her like she is the only person in the world, so I know that you going to be a great father because you have amazing qualities." Tim explained, earning a small smile on Jay.

"Thank you Tim, that's nice to hear that coming from you. I've got something to ask you. How did you manage to do it? Leaving Alice and Zara back here while you went into a war zone? I know my situation is different to yours but the thought of leaving Hailey and my baby at home while I go out on duty does scare me." Jay admitted.

"It was very tough I can't lie. I was given a few weeks off when Zara was first born but the first mission back was hell, every second of that first mission I was thinking about Zara and Alice. But I always reminded myself to why I do the job I do, I put my life on the line so people like my wife and my daughter don't ever have to experience things like you and me have in those war zones. I always felt somewhat at peace leaving them behind because of that." Tim explained, Jay nodding in agreement as he related to Tim's words.

"I'm sorry if this is a personal question. But, did you tell Alice what you experienced overseas and the trauma that brought along with it?" Jay questioned, it was a little out of character for Jay to be doing this but he trusted Tim, and felt ready to open up to someone that wasn't Hailey or Mouse.

"No it's fine. When me and Alice first met and started dating I didn't tell her much about my job, she knew I was a seal but I didn't tell her much as I wanted to protect her from all of that. Whenever I got back from a mission I would let her know I was fine but that was it, but would take 24 hours to myself to sort through anything that might have affected me on the mission. But the longer we stayed together, the more I let her in." Tim explained, taking a moment to sip on his whiskey before he started speaking again.

"There was always one story that I didn't tell her, I only told her the night we got engaged. This story was one that would haunt me forever..." Tim paused again as he took a big mouthful of whiskey before letting Jay in on this story.

"I was on deployment in Afghanistan in 09, our team was sent out on a night raid on a suspected bomb maker in a village close to our FOB. We patrolled in on foot and staged at the front door when a young lad with an AK shot a round at us. I went to fire back but my gun jammed, luckily the guy behind me took him down. We went ahead with the raid on the house but I swapped places with my best friend, as I was the pointman at the time. We cleared the first room and were ready to move forward when a grenade was thrown into our room. My best friend called 'Avalanche' but we were never going to be able to react in time. So he jumped on top of the grenade. He made the ultimate sacrifice to save his brothers..." Tim paused once again, taking a moment to fight back the tears. If he was telling this story in the past he probably would have broken down, but because he eventually told Alice he felt confident enough to tell other people.

"I struggled to look at his wife the same ever again. I always felt guilty that he died because I swapped places with him. Every time I would tell this story in the past I would break down, but as soon as I told Alice I felt that massive weight lifted off of my shoulders. Ever since then I've told Alice most stories about my missions. It's done me a lot of good since I started doing that." Tim continued after taking a moment to compose himself.

"I've got one story that always haunts me, my good friend Nate in my rangers unit was killed in an ambush on us when we were extracting locals. It's always haunts me beaches I missed the shot on the fighter with the RPG, the wind speed changed just as I took my shot and I hit the guy next to him. I always blamed myself for his death even though I know that I couldn't have done anything about it." Jay spoke up.

"I feel your pain Jay. No one, not even our closest loved ones will ever fully understand what soldiers like us have gone through. But I wouldn't change that, I would happily deal with all of that pain if it means that my wife, daughter and family never have to experience what I have. I'm sure you're exactly the same as well." Tim replied.

"Yeah 100%. Hailey is the reason why I can talk about my army experiences to some extent. She really has made me the person that I am today, without her I have no idea where I'd be." Jay spoke with a massive smile on his face.

"My sister is a very special person. But she wouldn't be where she is today without you Jay. I remember the first time she told the family about you, she had a massive smile on her face as she described this amazing person that she was partnered with. She told us that she trusted you more than any partner she'd ever had and how you would protect if that meant you put yourself in danger. Everyone in the family could tell she was slowly falling in love with you trust from the way she spoke about you." Tim explained, earning a small giddy smile from Jay.

Tim and Jay continued talking until just after 11 in the evening, both of them felt good from sharing their traumatic stories with someone that wasn't their wife/fiancée. Jay was slowly becoming more comfortable about sharing his experiences in the Rangers, he probably would ever reach the stage for them to become widely known but he was slowly letting more people into the darker side of his past.

Jay headed up to the guest room that he and Hailey were staying in. As he entered the bedroom his hearted swelled at the sight of Hailey, she was seemingly fast asleep, her hair in a frazzled state across her face. He didn't know what it was but seeing her like his just made him feel like the luckiest man in the world, even though he always felt like that around her, something about the sight of her know just made him love her even more.

Jay slipped into bed, wrapping his arms around her waist as he pulled back against his chest gently. "I'm proud of you baby." Hailey whispered, startling Jay slightly as he settled into the warts of the bed.

"What for Hails?" Jay questioned.

"For opening up to Tim about Nate's death. I know that it's hard for you to talk to me about that let alone someone else, it just shows how far you've come with dealing with your PTSD." Hailey replied, almost speaking like a proud mother.

"It felt good to talk to Tim about some of my bad memories. But I wouldn't be able to do without you Hails, you're my rock, you're the person who has made me who I am today."

"You've done the exact same for me as well Jay, you've made me into a better person. You truly mean the absolute world to me Jay. I love you so much." Hailey spoke quietly as she snuggled her body tighter against Jay's chest.

"You mean the absolute world to me as well Hails. I love you so much babe." Jay quickly replied. He kissed the top of her head before burying his head into her hair. Both of them falling asleep within a matter of moments, both of them feeling on top of the world after a perfect first day down in Virginia Beach with Hailey's family.

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I have struggled to concentrate over the last couple of days so I was a little unsure to how this would turn out.**

**I hope you enjoyed getting to know a little more about Tim and Chris over the last two chapters, you're going to be seeing more of Hailey's family in future chapters.**

**Also, if you have any ideas of your own, whether it's something to incorporate into this story or a one-shot idea, feel free to let me know them and I'll have a go at writing them. I want to provide content that you guys want to see, especially during this tough time.**

**Anyway, that's enough of me. I'll be back next week with at least one chapter. :)**


	28. Talking about the people we love

**Welcome back to another chapter everyone.**

**Thank you once again to everyone that read and left a review on the last chapter, it makes me really happy to see that you are still enjoying my story.**

**This chapter has some of the characters from Chicago Fire included in it so I hope that you enjoy seeing that.**

**I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Stay safe out there everyone.**

* * *

A little over three weeks had passed since their trip to Virginia Beach, the rest of their time in Virginia Beach was spent doing much of the same. Many hours were spent in the back garden having fun with Tim's family and Hailey's parents. The little holiday down in Virginia Beach had done a lot of good for both Jay and Hailey, both of them really enjoying being down of the coast. Hailey had spent more time asking Alice about her experiences as a new mother , the more Hailey learnt off of Alice the more her nerves started to disappear, and those nerves were just replaced by an increasing excitement in her body, not only about becoming a mother but just life in general. Hailey was just so excited for the future with Jay and their family.

Hailey was now seventeen weeks along, and she was quickly realising that it was true that the second trimester was the most comfortable. Since getting back from Virginia Beach Hailey was feeling better than at any point in her pregnancy so far. The early pregnancy woes that disappeared, her energy was slowly increasing each day that passed by and she wasn't having to run to the toilet every five minutes. Hailey baby bump had continued developing at a good pace, it was now clear that she was pregnant regardless of what clothes she wore. Hailey had now mainly resorted to wearing comfy leggings and Jay's hoodies to work and around the house, the majority of her clothes were starting if not already too tight to wear, something which she couldn't help be a little disappointed at.

Hailey and Jay both woke up at the same time, blinded by the early morning sun that invaded their bedroom on a sunny June Tuesday morning. "Good morning babe. How are you and our baby feeling this morning?" Jay questioned, his voice slightly groggy as he smiled down at the blonde beauty that was tucked into his side, he found himself getting lost in Hailey's sparkling blue eyes.

"Why don't you ask he or she for yourself babe? I'm sure our baby would love to hear the voice of their daddy." Hailey replied, looking up to Jay with a small smile.

Without responding Jay gently moved himself from underneath Hailey as he moved down the bed, stopping in line with her bump. He lifted her shirt and gently placed his hand on her bump, slowly running his hand along the smooth soft skin of her bump. "Hey little one, it's your daddy here, your mommy is also awake as well." Jay paused for a moment as he looked back towards Hailey with a big smile, he took Hailey's hand in his as he moved their hands back down to her bump.

"I hope you got some rest little one because you and your mommy are at work again today. You're going to be spending another day with your uncle Mouse, and I know how much you enjoy being around your uncle Mouse. Make sure you look after your mommy for me, especially when I'm not there with her. I love you so so much and I'm so excited for when you arrive into our lives." Jay ended by placing a light kiss against Hailey bump before planting another kiss on the back of her hand.

Jay moved back up the bed and Hailey quickly returned to her position on his chest, unable to contain the growing smile on her face. "I love it so much when you do that babe." Hailey admitted, tightening her grip on their locked hands.

"Me too Hails, it just make me feel that little bit closer to our baby." Jay replied, he turned over to grab his phone looking for the time. "Come on Hails, we better get ready. I'm guessing that you're going to be stealing another one of my hoodies today?" Jay teased, earning a glare and a slight chuckle from Hailey. "To be honest you look better in them than I do Hails." Jay admitted with a charming smile on his face, earning another slight laugh from Hailey.

* * *

Hailey and Jay arrived at the station a little early, they were just about to settle in and enjoy a morning coffee when Voight ordered Jay to drop by med, mentioning something about an incident with a member of firehouse 51. Jay caught Rojas on the way down to his truck and they both headed for the hospital.

"So you've got no idea what this is about?" Vanessa questioned just as Jay pulled into a space at med.

"Nope, Voight just received a call from Boden saying someone from 51 was in trouble and he needed someone urgently down at med. It could be anything to be honest." Jay replied as they jumped out of his truck ad headed for the ED.

As Jay and Rojas entered the waiting room at med they were met by numerous members from 51 in the waiting room, to Jay's relief they didn't look overly worried, whatever was going on didn't seem too serious. "Thanks for stopping by Halstead, Rojas." Chief greeted them at the door to the ED, shaking both of their hands.

"No problem chief. What's going on?" Jay questioned as he, Rojas and Boden stepped aside for a moment.

"It's Chloe, Cruz's wife. She was attacked by someone in an alleyway. Thankfully she isn't too badly injured but she's pretty shaken up. I didn't want some beat cop on this so I asked Voight for his help, if there's anyone that will find the people responsible it's you guys." Boden explained.

"I'm glad you called us chief, we will find this bastard that did this." Jay replied firmly.

Jay and Vanessa left the chief and the rest of 51 in the waiting room and headed for Chloe's room. Jay knocked on the door quietly making sure not to scare an already jumpy Cruz and Chloe. "Hey guys, we were wondering if we could ask you a few questions Chloe. We can come back later though if you're not feeling up to it." Jay spoke softly, his voice quiet.

"No it's fine. I want to tell you now so you have the best chance of finding whoever did this to me." Chloe responded, her voice was quiet, weak and her hands were trembling slightly against the blanket that was covering her. The look in her eyes reminded Jay of when he first found Hailey in the back of the surveillance van after she had been shot at, Chloe's eyes screamed fear, she looked terrified and almost broken as she lay there in the hospital.

"Ok then, can you run us through everything that you remember. Take your time if you need it." Jay replied, once again in a soft calm voice as he offered Chloe a small smile attempting to reassure her that she was safe.

"I had just finished at a coffee shop with my friend and I was waiting for Joe to pick me up after his shift. I was just texting Joe to see where he was when someone bumped into my side, knocking my phone and purse on the floor. The man was apologising and kneeled down to help me pick my things up when someone came behind me and pushed me into the alleyway besides us. The man who bumped into joined the other person who came behind me and they started kicking and punching me on the floor. I must have blacked out or something because the next thing I knew I was in the back of an ambulance with Joe." Chloe explained, she had managed to stay strong while she explained what happened to Jay but as soon as she stopped the emotions flooded through her body and she started crying. Joe quickly moved up onto the bed and cradled his wife in his arms, Jay and Rojas turned away and stepped down allowing the couple some privacy.

Jay and Rojas returned a few moments later after hearing Cruz call them back in. "Chloe I'm sorry that I have to ask this but did they try and sexually assault you in anyway?" Jay questioned a little hesitantly, Jay's eyes immediately caught onto the look of horror on Cruz's face.

"No, definitely not. They were just kicking and punching me from what I remember." Chloe quickly replied, a look of relief washing over Jay and Cruz's faces as they took in her words.

"Do you remember what these men looked like? Any tattoos or other distinctive features?" Jay questioned.

"I didn't get a look at the person who came behind me but I saw the person who bumped into me originally, he was probably the same height as you but a little bit bulkier. He had some sort of tattoo on his neck and his left hand. They were both speaking Spanish when they were attacking me." Chloe explained trying her best to not break down again.

"Thank you Chloe, that's given us a lot to work on. We will leave you to rest up now but I'll have a uniform stay outside your room to make sure nothing will happen to you going forward. Let us know if there is anything else you can remember that you think might help us." Jay replied, sharing a small smile with Cruz just before leaving the room.

Jay and Vanessa walked back past the members of firehouse 51 on the way out, before leaving Jay pulled Severide to the side. "Severide, keep an eye on Cruz for me. I know when a person is boiling on the inside and I could see that in Cruz's eyes." Jay started off firmly.

"I will don't worry Jay. You can't blame him though, his wife was attacked by a couple of scumbags for no reason. If that happened to either Hailey or Stella you know exactly how we would be feeling." Severide fired back.

"I know Severide, I would be absolute boiling but make sure he doesn't do anything stupid that puts himself in danger. That goes for you as well Severide, I don't want to be coming back here with you in a hospital bed. Let us do our jobs and keep Cruz grounded, and if there is any new information you or anyone else finds out I'm your first call, do you understand?" Jay fired back firmly, he wasn't trying to be harsh or snappy with his friends from 51, he was trying to keep them safe.

* * *

Jay and Vanessa headed straight back to the station after leaving med, once back Jay headed straight for Voight's office to brief him on what was going on. "Right Everyone listen up, we've got a new case. Halstead fill everyone in." Voight announced as he entered the bullpen from his office, Jay trailing behind as they stopped by the case board.

"So this morning Chloe Cruz, Joe Cruz's wife, was attacked by two men while she was waiting for Cruz to pick her up after his shift. Thankfully her injuries aren't too serious and she'll recover fully from her injuries. Chloe caught a glimpse of one of the attackers and described him as around 5'10 with an average build. He had a tattoo on his left hand and his neck. When they were attacking Chloe she said that they were speaking Spanish." Jay explained as he wrote down the details on the case board.

"Before we continue any further, someone that we're close to has been targeted and attacked. We're going to find the scumbags responsible for this one way or another, I don't care whether these two people are brought in dead or alive. So if any of you have any doubts about whether you want to be involved in this, now is the time to say." Voight spoke out, his voice firm and strong. No one stepping forward to back out.

"What's the motive behind the attack?" Ruzek questioned from his place at his desk.

"It didn't seem like a robbery because they didn't steal any of Chloe's belongings that she had on her. So this is leaning towards a targeted attack as part of some revenge on Chloe or Joe. One theory I've had is that it's some sort of delayed revenge attack aimed at Joe for his brother's involvement in helping take down a kingpin on murder. A young girl was murdered in a drive by shooting in Cruz's neighbourhood so Leon went back into the 'Insane Kings' and helped get a confession from the person who killed the girl." Jay explained.

"Right let's start there everyone. Mouse look through any camera feeds that were active around the time of the attack. Hailey start looking through files and look into anyone who has an affiliation with the 'Insane Kings'. Halstead, Rojas and Burgess head to the crime scene, talk to business owners and their staff, people who live on the street, someone must have seen something during the time before and after the attack. Atwater and Ruzek, I want you to look into anyone who might have something against Chloe Cruz, there is no guarantee that this is the work of the insane kings so I want all bases covered. Now get to work." Voight barked out his orders before returning to his office.

The next few hours were spent doing good old fashioned police work, Jay, Vanessa and Burgess spent a while going from door to door around the crime scene. Each little snippet of information from different sources was slowly helping to build the bigger picture to what had happened. Mouse managed to find a clear picture of the first male who bumped into Chloe, he was known as Laturo Martinez, a big gang banger from the insane kings when under the control Flacco all those years ago. Since then Martinez had been a ghost, no known address, no mobile or anything that could link him to a location.

The team worked late into the evening trying to find Martinez and identify the second offender, Jay and Hailey worked through all of the known gang bangers with affiliations to the insane kings and by the end of the night they had narrowed it down to three possible offenders based on height and weight.

The team called it a day on that note, everyone was in need to a little break and a drink after what had been a frustrating day of finding many dead ends in the case. They were optimistic though, the breakthrough of identifying Laturo Martinez had provided a much needed boost.

* * *

It was the next morning and both Jay and Hailey were feeling refreshed after a good night of sleep. They were taking a break from the case for a moment as they were heading for med for another ultrasound scan. This was quickly becoming the highlight of their week, each time when saw their baby it felt just as if not more special than the previous time.

"You excited Hails?" Jay questioned as they slowly made their way into the hospital, Jay's arm wrapped around Hailey's shoulders as she leaned into his side.

"Of course I am, anytime that we get to see our baby is so exciting and such a special moment to share with you." Hailey replied, her radiant smile beaming as she looked up to Jay. The couple were lost in their own world as they stared into each other's eyes however they were brought back to reality as they almost crashed into Natalie who had just excited the doctor's lounge.

"Hey you guys, come on though and we will get started." Natalie greeted them before leading them to a room, she was completely unaware of the embarrassing moment that could have happened, Jay and Hailey just chuckling it off between themselves.

As they arrived in the awaiting room Hailey pulled off Jay's hoodie and sat down on the bed, lifting her shirt over her bump. "Right Hailey, I know that this is a familiar routine so let's get started. I'll just make sure everything is going well with the baby when you can see the baby." Natalie announced.

Hailey gasped slightly when the cool gel hit her exploded skin, even after the numerous scans she has had so far, she still was unprepared for the sudden shock of the cool gel. Natalie started moving the stick over Hailey's bump, Jay and Hailey's eyes burning holes in the side of Natalie head as they studied her face, praying for some sort of indication that the baby was perfectly healthy.

"Good news, your baby looks perfectly healthy. The rate that your baby is growing and developing is in line with what we expect it to be at. There's nothing that I can see that raises any level of concern so you're all good." Natalie spoke with a big smile on her face as she took in the look of relief and happiness written across the faces of Hailey and Jay. "I'll show you your baby now." Natalie quickly followed up with.

Hailey's eyes started to water slightly as the image of her and Jay's baby was on the screen, she tried to Jay momentarily whose eyes were also covered in a glassy sheen and his lips in a big smile. Jay gripped Hailey's hand tightly as he placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

"He or she is so beautiful." Jay broke the silence as he had to wipe away a couple of tears. Jay could pick out his baby's arms and legs quite easily now, he was still in disbelief to this day that this was his baby. This was a life that he and Hailey had created through their love for one another, a life that he was going to love and treasure for the rest of his life.

"So beautiful." Hailey echoed as she looked on in awe at the sight of her baby. She turned to Jay and pulled his head down to hers, captured his lips with hers as she kissed him passionately, putting all of the happiness and joy that she was feeling in this moment into the kiss. Natalie just sat their awkwardly smiling at the sight of the couple, this was one of the main things why she loved her job, seeing couples filled with happiness at the sight of their unborn baby was so rewarding to witness.

When Jay and Hailey had finally pulled away from one another Natalie had packed up the ultrasound machine and was sitting there with a small smirk on her face. "How have you been feeling lately Hailey?" Natalie questioned.

"Really good, probably the best I've felt throughout my pregnancy." Hailey replied back.

"That's great to hear. The next few weeks you will definitely feel a change, you and your baby are going to start growing quicker than you have been used too which means your appetite will most likely growth so make sure you're getting in enough meals. As your growth steps up a little you're likely to experience back aches, legs cramps and increased tiredness, so just make sure you're still taking it easy and getting enough rest. But over than that everything should run pretty smoothly for a little while, there's a reason why the second trimester is the best so make the most of it." Natalie explained before heading off to get the ultrasound photos sorted for Hailey and Jay.

After Natalie left the room Jay moved onto the bed, pulling Hailey into his side as he ran his hand over her baby bump. "Our baby is so damn lucky to have you as their mother. Everything about you Hails is just perfect and our baby is going to be exactly like you, and I couldn't be happier to have two people that are perfect in every single way in my life. Thank you so much Hailey for giving me everything that I've ever dreamed of." Jay admitted, his eyes watering once again as he placed a kiss on Hailey's forehead.

"Don't forget about yourself mister, our little perfect baby has got the best daddy that he or she could ever dream of. You have given everything I've ever dreamed about as well Jay. You're my best friend, my rock, the love of my life and most importantly the best father to my child I could've asked for. I love you so much, Jay." Hailey replied just before tilting her head so she could capture Jay's lips once again, the two of them falling into a world of total bliss where everything around them was none existent.

* * *

By the time Hailey and Jay reached the station the team had made a breakthrough on the case, through Mouse they had managed to track the footsteps of the second attacker and got a good enough picture of his face for facial recognition. It came back to Enrique Gonzales, another known gang banger of the insane kings and one of the three men that Hailey and Jay and narrowed it down to.

The team geared up and headed off for Enrique's last known address, which turned out to be his grandmother's address. The team found Enrique hiding underneath his bed as he had heard all of the commotion coming from downstairs when the team entered the property.

Under some less an orthodox interrogation techniques from Voight, which Enrique came out of with a busted nose, spilt lip and black eye, Enrique gave up Laturo who was the brains behind the attack. Laturo had received word from some of the insane kings in prison that they wanted revenge on Cruz after all of this time. Laturo reached out to Enrique who originally declined after getting out of the gang life but Laturo had offered money which drew Enrique in to do the job. Enrique gave up where Laturo was staying in return for a deal, which Voight reluctantly agreed to.

Voight ordered Halstead and Rojas to head off to the house where Laturo was staying and stake the place out and get a confirmed sighting of Laturo, while the others would arrive shortly after once a sighting was confirmed.

Jay and Rojas rolled up to the house slowly, their eyes furiously scanning the area for any sign of Laturo. In the corner of Jay's eye he spotted something which didn't seem right, there was a car that looked familiar to him but he couldn't place the vehicle. "Rojas, run the plate on that car." Jay demanded, pointing out the familiar vehicle that was parked to the left of the house in question.

"Shit." Rojas mumbled under the breath as she took in the information displayed on her face, when Jay looked back her confused she turned the phone and he instantly understood the reaction. It was Cruz's car.

"Sarge, we've got a problem." Jay radioed into his sergeant.

"What is it Halstead?" Voight's deep emotionless voice filled Jay's truck seconds later.

"Joe Cruz is here, his car is parked down the side of Laturo's house." Jay quickly replied. There was silence for a few moments, no response from Voight and Jay and Rojas just sat there exchanged confused looks with each other. Just as Jay was about to radio in again a chair came flying through the front bay window of the house and landed on the pavement in the street. "Sarge, there some sort of commotion or struggle inside the house. Me and Rojas are going to have to go in." Jay quickly radioed in.

Jay and Vanessa moved out of his tuck and staged at the front door of the house, they could hear shouting coming from inside of the house as well as the crunch of shattered glass being stepped one. Luckily for the two cops the front door was unlocked, giving them the element of surprise. Jay slowly pushed open the door and made his way into the house, there was a path of destruction and splattered blood leading through the hallway and into the living room.

"Chicago PD." Jay yelled as he swiftly got into position in the living room, Jay's eyes instantly locked onto Laturo who had a machete resting against Cruz's throat. Both of the them looked like they had been through ten round in a boxing ring, Cruz had cuts all across his head and arms, all of them varying in size, both of his eyebrows were spilt as well as his bottom lip. Laturo had also seen better days, his nose was swollen and disjointed, one side of his jaw was definitely broken and blood was dripping from his mouth down onto his shirt which was now a mixture of blue and crimson.

"Laturo put the machete down or I swear to god I'll end you." Jay shouted, his voice nasty, harsh and powerful. Jay had the barrel of his gun pointed on Laturo's forehead, he was itching to pull the trigger to save his friend.

"You better back off pig, I have all the power here. You take one step closer this mother fucker gets it." Laturo fired back, his lips formed into an evil devious smile like he had already won the battle against Jay.

"Laturo there is only one way out of this and that outcome isn't going to be pretty for you." Jay argues back, in his head Jay was already calculating all of the risks that taking the shot had. The shot wasn't a hard one, Jay probably could do it with his eyes closed, but the fact that it was Cruz standing with the machete against his throat just made the shot even more complex than it was. "What's your way out of this Laturo? We've got the whole house surrounded in cops that are itching to take you out." Jay continued, his tone of voice sharp and nasty.

Just as Jay finished speaking Laturo reached his boiling point, he pushed Cruz out of the way and revealed a gun that Jay hadn't known about. Before a second even passed Laturo's body crashed against the door of the fridge, blood pouring down his head from a single gunshot wound to the forehead. Jay rushed over to Laturo's limp body, kicking away the gun and the machete before turning to Cruz, who was slumped in the corner of the kitchen putting pressure on a nasty cut on his arm. "Come on Cruz, let's get you out of here and get you some treatment."

Jay helped Cruz up off the floor and slowly helped him through the mess of the house, just as Jay helped Cruz sit down on the curb Voight pulled up, the rest of the team in tow. "Call an ambulance Sarge, Cruz is going to need some help. There's one down inside, GSW to the head." Jay called out from his position next to Cruz.

"I'm sorry Halstead. They went after my wife, I just... I just had to do something." Cruz admitted, his voice sounded defeated and broken.

"I understand you Cruz. Maybe it wasn't the smartest thing to do but I would have done the exact same in your position." Jay replied, his voice calm now, jay placed his hand on Cruz's shoulder, trying to offer him some sort of comfort in what was a difficult time for the firefighter.

"It doesn't feel as good as I thought it would, knowing that the two scumbags who attacked my wife are either dead or in jail."

"It won't Cruz, because I know exactly what you're feeling right now. You feel guilty about what happened to Chloe, you feel like you could have done more even when it wasn't possible to."

"How did you know what I'm feeling like right now?" Cruz questioned, slightly surprised how Jay knew exactly how he was feeling in this moment.

"Because I've been there before Cruz, I've been there on a number of different occasions with Hailey in the past. Every time Hailey has been hurt in the past, even if it's the smallest of cuts, I feel guilty, I feel like I haven't done my best to protect her. You only get that feeling with the people you love, you always feel like you can do better but in reality you've done all you can to protect them. But you can't dwell on that feeling Cruz, because it will eat you alive. You need to be strong now, not only for Chloe but for yourself, you need to move past this and move forward in your lives, the only way is up from here." Jay spoke, he saw a little smile form on Cruz's face, Jay's talk obviously doing some good for the firefighter.

Just as Jay finished speaking he noticed Hailey jumping out of Burgess's car and helping a weak looking Chloe out of the back of the vehicle. "Cruz, there's someone special here to see you." Cruz's head instantly bolted up and his eyes locked onto Chloe's, Cruz shot up like a jack in the box and ran over to Chloe, engulfing her in the biggest hug he had ever given her.

Hailey moved over to Jay, who like many others at the scene had a massive smile on his face as he watched Chloe and Joe sharing a beautiful moment with each other in the middle of the street. "You're amazing babe." Hailey admitted as Jay pulled her into his side, Jay just looked down at her slightly puzzled. "Look at the moment that you've created for them. Not only did you save Cruz's life but I'm pretty sure whatever you were talking to Cruz about when we pulled up has made him feel a damn lot better about everything." Hailey clarified her comment moments earlier.

"We were just talking about the people we love. And you are number one on that list and you'll never be beaten." Jay replied, pulling Hailey tighter against his body as he rested his head against hers.

"I love you so much Jay." Hailey smiled as she continued watching Chloe and Cruz hold onto one another.

* * *

It was late at night and Jay and Hailey were settling into the warmth of their bed. Both of them shattered after what had been a tiring but very rewarding day at work. Those moments that they witnessed between Chloe and Cruz were so rewarding, it's one of the reasons why both Jay and Hailey love doing the jobs they do.

The two of them were chatting away about various little things when Hailey felt something strange in her stomach, it was a feeling that she hadn't experienced before during her pregnancy, it felt like a tiny bubble popping inside of her lower abdomen. Hailey brushed it off thinking that it was nothing, but moments later she felt something else, another different feeling. This feeling was slightly more pronounced, it felt like a tiny flutter in her abdomen. Hailey cast her mind onto the one thing that it could be, the thing that her mom had told her to expect soon.

"Jay!" Hailey cut him off, a little louder than she had anticipated. Jay's facial expression turned to one of worry as he set his eyes of Hailey's hand resting over her bump, but before he could say anything Hailey jumped in ahead of him. "I think the baby just kicked Jay, the baby just kicked for the first time." Hailey claimed, her voice full of excitement and happiness.

"What? Really?" Jay replied, unable to formulate a good response as he was in slight shock.

"Yes baby, really. I felt two different feelings, the first felt like a bubble popping then the second was like a little flutter. My mom told me about feeling the baby kick but I didn't expect feel them now." Hailey admitted, her mind was slightly scrambled as well, she didn't know how she was feeling right now. This moment was so special, it was just another memory of her pregnancy that she would treasure for the rest of her life.

"I'm so happy for you Hails." Jay replied as he leaned over and planted a kiss on her forehead. Jay then moved down the bed, pulling back the covers revealing Hailey's baby bump.

"Hey in there little one, it seems like you're having a lot of fun in there. You have just made your mom one very happy woman, she loves every single second that you two share together but each little milestone along this journey makes your mommy very happy and emotional. You and your mommy share a very special bond that I can never experience with you, but I love that you share it with her and I wouldn't want it any other way. Your mommy is doing so much for you that you won't realise, she is making sure that you are the most perfect little healthy baby that we could possibly ask for. Goodnight little one, me and your mommy love you so much."

Jay moved back up the bed, pulling the covers up with him. When he met Hailey's eyes, he saw the glassy sheen covering her eyes, a couple of stray tears rolled down her cheeks as the happiness and joy of the last few minutes got the better of her. Hailey was too caught up in the moment to even string together a sentence, Jay just pulled her into his body, her head quickly finding its place on his chest.

"I love you so much Hailey." Jay whispered against the top of her head.

"I love you too Jay." Hailey replied as she slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

Before Jay let himself fall asleep he interlocked their hands together and moved them to rest over the top of her bump. Jay quickly fell asleep moments later, both of them holding their baby in their arms.

* * *

**If any of you are unfamiliar with the 'Insane Kings' storyline for Cruz, it happens during season 1 and 2 of Chicago Fire.**

**I'll be back with another chapter mostly likely on Monday, I'm really excited about the next chapter as it includes a very special moment for both Jay and Hailey in it. Some of you might be able to guess at what I'm referring to from that little teaser.**

**I really hoped that you enjoyed this and I hope that it brought you some happiness during a time that is tough for all of us. Stay safe everyone!**


	29. Your dream is no longer a dream

**Welcome back to another chapter everyone. I hope all of you are staying safe and healthy during this crazy time.**

**If you haven't read the last chapter feel free to do that before reading this one, there's a case involving someone from firehouse 51 and a little special moment between Hailey and the baby.**

**I'm planning on uploading again this week, but I'm undecided on whether to upload another chapter to this story or write another one shot on an idea about how Upstead could get together in Season 8. So please let me know what you would like to see.**

**I've been excited about writing this chapter for quite a while now so I hope that I did a good job and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny Saturday morning, Jay had just woken up and he was so excited for the day ahead. Today marked the start of Hailey's twentieth week of her pregnancy which meant that their baby's gender could be revealed, ever since finding out that Hailey was pregnant this was the day that Jay was most excited for. He had been waiting for this day for the whole of his life, he had been waiting to share a special moment like this with the love of his life and now it was only hours away. No words or actions could describe how excited Jay was for the day ahead of them.

Jay had only been awake for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling of Hailey's petite frame pressing tightly against his body, when Hailey stirred. "Good morning babe. How are you feeling?" Jay questioned, his voice barely above a whisper. Jay moved her hair carefully to one side as he planted a couple of light kisses on the soft exposed skin of her neck, Hailey humming quietly in pleasure at the feeling of Jay's lips on her neck.

"I'm feeling great, there is no better feeling than waking up in your arms every morning." Hailey replied, her voice groggy and quiet as she was still half asleep. Hailey's lips formed into a small smile as she felt Jay's hand tucked underneath her shirt, resting protectively over her ever growing baby bump. Hailey moved her right hand down to meet Jay's, interlocking their fingers over the top of their baby.

"Do you want me to do you some breakfast Hails?" Jay questioned, this had become a routine recently, Jay would do Hailey breakfast as soon as she woke up on most days, not only because he was the perfect gentleman but Jay knew how grumpy Hailey can get when she's hungry, especially in the weeks that Hailey had been pregnant.

"Not yet babe, I don't want you to go anywhere but right here. Me and the baby want you to stay right here with us for a little while." Hailey replied, slowly starting to sound more awake.

"That sounds perfect to me Hails." Jay whispered against the skin of her neck as he planted a couple more kisses on her neck, pulling away slightly moments later. "Remember that we have your next ultrasound at eleven. We're going to find out the gender of our baby today Hails!" Jay spoke, his voice getting louder and louder in excitement, which made Hailey jump a little in shock.

"I'm so excited babe. I hope we do have a girl, I really want your dream and your mom's dream of having a girl to come true. I know it's going to be special if we do have a boy but having a girl will just be that little bit more special, I want you to be the happiest that you can be and I know having a girl will do that for you." Hailey replied, her voice growing louder as her body filled with excitement, the small smile on her face earlier growing into a wide beaming smile.

"That's not the only big reason why I want a girl Hails, I want to have a daughter that is a mini version of you babe. I will be the happiest man in the world if I have a perfect fiancée and a little baby girl that's just like her mommy." Jay replied, a wide beaming smile forming on his face as well.

"I don't just want our baby to me a mini version of me babe, I want our baby to be a mixture of both of us. I want everything that I love about you to be a part of our baby as well, I want our baby to be just as protective as you are for his or her's younger siblings when they grow up." Hailey explained, she heard a quiet gasp escape from Jay's lips as she finished her words.

Jay turned Hailey is his arms and propped himself up on his elbow, slightly towering over her as she lay on her back. "Are you saying you want to have another baby after this little perfect baby arrives?" Jay questioned, his voice a mixture of shock and excitement as he placed his baby back down on her bump.

"Yes babe, that's exactly what I'm saying..." Hailey was cut off as Jay's lips captured hers, he kissed her gently but the kiss was filled with a fiery passion, his hand cupped her cheek as his tongue bounced against her bottom lip begging for her lips to part. They continued kissing each other gently, both of them enjoying the sensual feeling of their lips melting into one another's too much to find a reason to pull away.

Jay finally pulled away after a few minutes, they sat in silence for a few moments as their eyes locked onto one another, Jay's eyes oozing in lust and love for his fiancée that laid beside him. "You have no idea how happy I am that you just said that Hails." Jay finally broke the silence in a quiet voice.

"I'm really happy as well that you want to have another baby. Obviously we need to wait and let our first baby grow up a little but I want to start trying as soon as everything settles down after the first few months. I want to have our children close together in age as I loved that when I was growing up, I loved spending hours and hours each week playing with my brothers so I want our children to experience the same." Hailey explained, she felt all giddy inside her body talking about having another baby with Jay, it was just another thing that she had always dreamed about that might become a reality in the future.

"I'm so excited for our future Hailey. Not only to build a bigger family with you but I'm so excited to the day that you become Hailey Halstead, the day of our wedding will be one of the best days of my life."

"Me to Jay, I'm so excited for every special moment we share as a family in the future, but let's not think about that now, we've got a very special day ahead of us so we better get ready and go to the hospital." Hailey spoke, quickly after she pulled Jay down to meet her lips as they shared a quick kiss before Hailey hoped of the bed and headed off to get ready for the day that would be so special for both of them.

* * *

It was a little over two hours later and the couple had just pulled up to med, both of them not only excited to find out the gender of their baby, but excited to get another chance to see their baby again.

"Hey you two, big day for the three of you today. Just follow me and we will get started." Natalie greeted the couple as they emerged from the doors into the ED, she was meant by to big beaming smiles from Jay and Hailey as they followed Natalie into the empty hospital bay.

Hailey hoped onto the hospital bed with the assistance of Jay and lifted her shirt ready for the ultrasound, this had become a familiar routine every week during her pregnancy so Hailey knew the routine like the back of her hand now. "How have you been feeling since the last scan Hailey? Is there anything you would like to ask me?" Natalie questioned as she took a seat next to Hailey's bed.

"Everything has been going pretty smoothly, I haven't really noticed too much of a change. I've been getting a little more fatigued earlier in the nights compared to a few weeks ago but that's about it really." Hailey replied.

"That's good to hear, you will start feeling more fatigued more of the time throughout the rest of your pregnancy, as your baby continues growing faster and bigger it will continue putting more pressure on your body, so expect your body to start feeling that, you'll experience back aches if you haven't already. Just make sure you're getting a good amount of rest each day as well as a good amount of meals. This may sound obvious, but make sure you find ways of relaxing, whether that's having a bath, getting together or something else, the further into this pregnancy you get, the more you will need to relax." Natalie explained, earning nods from Hailey at each new point that she made.

"Right, let's get started then." Natalie spoke a few moments later, looking back at the couple whose faces had just lit up in excitement. Natalie gently placed the gel over Hailey's bump and started moving the stick over her bump slowly, stopping every few moments to write down some notes. This short wait for confirmation that their baby was doing well hadn't got any easier for Jay and Hailey. They were both so nervous during this period of silence, nothing could ever match how nervous the two of them were every time they waited for confirmation.

"Right, everything looks good with your baby. The baby is still developing at a good rate, the baby is a tad on the small side however that isn't something I'm concerned with at the moment. Don't get concerned yourselves over that, your baby is still perfectly healthy and there is nothing that raises concern at the moment." Natalie explained, offering the couple a small reassuring smile as she tried to calm their nerves.

Natalie quickly turned the screen moments later and Jay and Hailey's lips turned into a massive smile as their eyes landed onto the picture of their baby. "There is the baby's eyes, nose, ears and lips." Natalie spoke as she pointed out the facial features, Jay and Hailey left speechless as they stared on in awe that their baby's little face on the ultrasound. "If you look closely there, that is the baby's hand and they're sucking on their thumb." Natalie pointed out.

Jay and Hailey were still left speechless as they took in the news from Natalie, this was the first time they had experienced a moment like this on the ultrasound. Neither one of them could find the words to explain how happy they were feeling in this moment, it was just another moment to add to the many special moments they had shared together throughout these wonderful thirteen weeks that had passed since finding out Hailey was pregnant. Both Hailey and Jay looked away from their baby for a moment as they turned to one another, both of their eyes covered in a glassy sheen as they struggled to contain their emotions in this moment, Jay took Hailey's hand in his and lifted it to his lips, lightly kissing the back of her hand.

"Would you like to know the gender of your baby?" Natalie questioned with a smile on her face.

Jay and Hailey shared a look between one another, Hailey knew how special this moment was for Jay so she allowed him to take the lead, but what jay said shocked not only her but Natalie as well. "No, I want to wait until the baby is born. I want to keep it as a surprise." Jay replied.

Hailey looked back at Jay with a look of confusion and shock written across her face, for a moment she was unable to question Jay's decision, she was too shocked to formulate a response. "I thought you wanted to know Jay, it was only this morning in bed that you were saying about how excited you were for today." Hailey replied a few moments later, still in complete shock.

"I was excited, but something about not knowing until the baby comes has sort of changed my mind. I think it will only make the day our baby arrives more special." Jay tried to justify himself. Jay was lying, they were going to find out the gender of their baby today, however in a very different way to what Hailey was expecting.

"If that's what you want to do then me happy with that, as long as you're happy Jay, then I'm happy for whatever you decide." Hailey smiled back at Jay, still holding onto his hand tightly.

"Ok then you two, I'll quickly go and sort out these photos for you and after that you're free to go." Natalie spoke as she headed for the exit of the room.

"Do you want to head out for some lunch Hails?" Jay questioned.

"Yeah sure why not, I think the little one is getting hungry as well so a nice lunch sounds really good." Hailey replied with a big smile as she got herself redressed. The couple headed out of the hospital after collecting the pictures from Natalie, Hailey still a little shocked why Jay had changed his mind suddenly.

* * *

It had just passed one thirty in the afternoon, Hailey and Jay had stopped off at their favourite salad bar for lunch and had stopped in a baby shop on their way home. Hailey found herself getting a little emotional as she and Jay browsed through the tiny cute baby clothes, the thought of seeing their little perfect baby in those clothes filled Hailey's body with a lot of happiness.

"Where are we going now Jay? This isn't the way home." Hailey grumbled from the passenger seat, which only resulted in a chuckle from Jay.

"Will texted me and asked if I could stop by Molly's, apparently I left something in his apartment the other night when we had that meal with him and Natalie." Jay replied, it was killing him to not tell Hailey the real reason why they were heading to Molly's but he was on the final stretch now, he couldn't fall at the last hurdle.

Around then minutes later they pulled up outside of Molly's, after finding a parking space Jay and Hailey walked slowly, hand in hand towards the entrance to the bar, Hailey completely unaware that all of their friends were inside waiting for them.

Jay slowly opened the door and led Hailey into the bar, encouraging her to go in ahead on him. Hailey was left speechless as her eyes settled on all of their friends from the district, firehouse and the hospital. A chorus of voices saying 'surprise' filled the previously silent bar, every single person had a beaming smile on their faces.

Hailey immediately turned to face Jay who also had a massive smile on his face, she tried to say something however she couldn't find her voice, all sorts of emotions were running through her body, the main emotions being shock and confusion. "What's going on Jay?" Hailey questioned a few moments later after finding her voice.

"Well if you look up there Hails," Jay pointing to a banner that spelled out 'Boy or Girl' in big bold colourful letters. "We're finding out the gender of our baby right now." Jay explained, his smile only growing wider as he took in the look of shock but excitement that had formed on Hailey's face.

"Really? I thought you wanted to wait." Hailey replied.

"No babe, I just said that so we didn't ruin the surprise that Will and Rojas had come up with. I only found out about this last night and I thought it would be a great way to find out our baby's gender alongside all of our friends. We shared a very special moment on our own when you told me you were pregnant but I want to share another special moment with not only you but all of our friends." Jay explained, he could see Hailey's eyes starting to water as he spoke, as he finished he pulled her tightly into his body as she started to shed a few tears of happiness and joy.

"Thank you so much for this Jay." Hailey managed to let out in between quiet sobs as she nuzzled her head into Jay's chest.

"Don't thank me Hails, there's two people you should be thanking and that's Will and Vanessa." Jay countered, he signalling Will and Vanessa over to them as Hailey continued quietly crying against his chest.

Hailey pulled away from Jay a few moments later and quickly engulfed Will in a massive hug. "I don't know what to say Will, Thank you for this, Thank you for everything you've done for me." Hailey spoke as she continued hugging Will.

"You don't have to thank me Hailey, not only have you done so much for my brother but you've given me the chance to be an uncle so this party is only a small gesture to show how thankful I am for everything you've done for my brother." Will replied, sharing a smile with Jay over Hailey's shoulder.

Hailey pulled away from Will and turned her attention to her best friend, pulling Rojas into a massive hug like she had just done with Will. "Thank you so much as well Vanessa, I am so lucky to have you as my best friend, I'm so grateful for everything that you've done for me." Hailey spluttered out as she felt herself tearing up again as her emotions ran wild inside of her body.

Hailey pulled away from Vanessa and almost laughed in shock as she saw Jay standing there with two confetti cannons. "You ready to do this Hails?" Jay questioned as he held out a confetti cannon for her to take.

"I've ever been more ready I'm my life." Hailey quickly replied as she took hold of the confetti cannon and took her place next to Jay.

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1..." Everyone in the bar counted down, as they got to one Hailey and Jay turned to one another, sharing a quick kiss before pulling on the string. And with a loud bang the room was filled with millions of pieces of pink confetti, the pink confetti covered everyone in the bar, every table, every chair was now covered in pink confetti.

"We're having a girl babe, I'm having a little baby girl." Jay shouted out in joy, he was unable to control the volume of his voice as a feeling of pure happiness and excitement roamed through the whole of his body. Jay surprised Hailey when his hand moved to the back of her thighs and he picked her up, her arms finding the back of her neck as they shared a fiery passionate kiss in front of everyone in the bar. They had completely forgot everything around them for a moment, it felt like they were in a dream, everything both of them had ever dreamed of was slowly becoming a reality, they were on an all-time high, nothing had ever felt this good before.

Hailey begrudgingly pulled away after a few fiery passionate moments, she rested her head against Jay's forehead as both of their lips formed into the biggest smiles they had ever produced. "Your dream is no longer a dream babe, you're having a baby girl Jay. You're finally able to give your mom everything she had ever dreamed of babe. I'm so happy for us, but I'm even happier for you babe, I know how much this means to you." Hailey spoke, her voice only a whisper as she made sure Jay was the only one to hear her.

Jay was left speechless, his body was filled with too many emotions at the moment to try and formulate a coherent response to Hailey's words, so instead he recaptured her lips, putting all of his emotions into the kiss. Jay pulled back a few moments later and careful placed Hailey back down, as they turned to their friends the room had quickly become filled with pink balloons as well as boxes of little cupcakes with pink icing as decoration.

The next thirty minutes consisted of many congratulations and hugs from everyone in the bar, both Hailey and Jay had ever been big fans of sharing hugs with people but in the moment it felt completely different, every person inside Molly's was so happy for the couple and they wanted to create a special memory for the couple to share for the rest of their lives.

After the many congratulations the bar settled down a little and everyone took their places, enjoying the cakes and enjoying a drink in the company of everyone in this big family that had been created. Jay and Will has split off by themselves to share a moment between themselves, taking their place on the corner of the bar.

"I'm so happy I could share this moment with you Jay, it makes me so happy seeing the life you've created with Hailey. After everything you've been through you deserve every little bit of happiness that Hailey gives to you. I know that mom and even dad would feel the same way." Will spoke, his smile beaming as he looked back at his brother.

"I'm happy that you're here with me Will. I would just love it if mom could have experienced something like this with us, she was so desperate to be a grandma and that dream of hers was taken away, I'm just so happy that I've finally given her that dream. Even though she isn't here hold her granddaughter, she's still going to be a massive part of her granddaughter's life going forward." Jay explained, his eyes starting to water once again as he thought about his mother.

"I wouldn't expect anything else from you Jay. Dad also loved the idea of being a granddad so he would be proud of you Jay." Will replied, treading lightly as he knew how Jay felt about their father.

"I know he did. Even though he was a shit father to me and we never got on properly, I wish that he could be here as well, under all of his bullshit I knew deep down that he loved me and wanted me to succeed in life. I'll never forgive him for some of the stuff that he did but I do wish that he could've met his granddaughter." Jay spoke, the emotion in his voice from before subsiding when talking about his dad, his voice as now a little blunt and emotionless.

"I know that Hailey is going to be over the moon with this news, but did she want a girl or a boy?" Will questioned, attempting to move the focus away from the touchy subject of their father.

"When we spoke about it earlier in her pregnancy she said we would be happy with either, but recently I think she has leaned towards wanting a girl, mainly because I told her about mom's dream of having a girl of her own or a granddaughter. But I think she really likes the idea of having a little girl that she can treat like a princess. There's something I want to tell you as well." Jay replied, his voice regaining the happiness and joy from before as he thought back to what was said in bed this morning.

Will looked back at Jay, intrigued to what the news was that his brother wanted to tell him. "Hailey told me that she wants to have another baby after our little girl arrives." Jay continued moments later, his smile growing wider on his face.

"Oh wow Jay, that's amazing news. I'm so happy that both of you share the same dreams of wanting to start a big family."

"Yeah it's great that Hailey wants to have another baby after our little girl. There's still a long way to go with our little girl but knowing that she wants another baby after only makes me even more excited for our future."

"Speaking of your baby girl, have you thought of any names?" Will questioned.

"I've got a name that I really like, Sophie or Sophia, but we haven't really spoken about names so far. But, our little girl's middle name is Christina, it means that mom will always be a massive part of our daughter's life forever."

"They're both lovely names Jay, I really like both of them. Having her middle name as Christina is lovely as well, with it being your daughter it just makes it even more perfect. I know how special the bond was between you and mom."

"I just feel like I've finally re-paid mom for everything she did for me by giving her a granddaughter." Jay admitted.

"You don't have to repay mom Jay, mom would never want you to think that you were in debt to her and that you owed her something. You were her favourite Jay, don't even try and deny it because I know it's true, she would do anything for us like any mother would be she always went the extra mile for you Jay. The only way you can repay mom is by enjoying your life because that was all she ever wanted for you, giving her a granddaughter is just a bonus. If mom was here today she would be so damn happy, not because of the gender reveal but because of how happy you are in life." Will explained, as he shared a smiled with his brother.

Hailey and Jay continued the celebrations for a little while longer, it was getting close to four in the afternoon when Hailey and Jay made a move to leave, but not before they said a little speech before they left.

"Both me and Hailey want to thank each and every one of you for sharing this special moment with us. We originally planned on celebrating this as just the two of us but celebrating the gender reveal with all of you has made it even more special and memorable. Every single one of you are part of a second family that we all share and when our little girl arrives into this world, she will realise how special this family is. There are two separate thanks I need to say, first is to everyone at firehouse 51 that responded to Hailey's accident. I know I've thanked you many times already but I will be forever in debt to you for what you did for her on that night, and we would not be here today sharing this moment if it wasn't for you guys. And the second thank you is to Will and Vanessa for organising this, both of you have been so supportive and helpful throughout this massive change in our lives and today is just another day that we owe you for so thank you to both of you." Jay spoke to the whole group of people in the bar.

"Before these two lovely people go, let's have a toast. To Hailey, Jay and their little baby girl." Hermann announced from behind the bar, holding his half empty beer bottle high in the air.

"To Hailey, Jay and their little girl." Echoed throughout the bar, followed by a chorus of glasses clinking.

* * *

It was an hour later and Jay had just parked his truck up in the small car park of the cemetery, there was one person that Jay was desperate to tell, and that was his mom. The journey over to the cemetery had been a quiet one, their hands joined together in the middle as both of them took a moment to come to terms that they were having a baby girl. Both of them still felt like they were in a dream, everything in their lives at the moment was perfect, their relationship had never been stronger, their baby girl was doing great and all of their friends were amazing.

Jay and Hailey walked hand in hand through the cemetery, enjoying the cool breeze off of the lake as the sun shined throughout the trees that ran along the outside of the cemetery. They finally reached Jay's mom's headstone, Jay paused for a moment as he set his eyes on his mother's headstone, it never got any easier for Jay regardless of the amount of times he visited. "It's okay babe, take your time." Hailey spoke, her voice quiet as she tightened her grip slightly on his hand. Hailey was met by a small weak smile from Jay, a couple of tears rolling down his cheeks.

Jay let go of Hailey's hand as he kneeled down in front of the headstone, he quickly replaced the old flowers with the fresh ones before helping Hailey down to join him kneeling in front of his mother's headstone. "Hey mom, I'm sorry I haven't been here for a little while, I guess it's been a little crazy over the last few weeks. The reason I'm here is because I've got some news to share with you. We're having a..." Jay cut himself off for a moment as he took Hailey's hand in his and placed it over her bump, over their little baby girl. Jay turned to Hailey for a moment, who had a small warming smile on her face, with her free hand she gently brushed away the tears that were slowly trickling down his cheeks.

"We're having a little baby girl mom. You're having a granddaughter, your dream has finally become true mom." Jay continued before he was cut off again, but this time by a continuous stream of tears as he broke down momentarily. Hailey quickly repositioned herself and pulled Jay into her arms, his crying got louder and louder the longer he was in Hailey's arms. Hailey couldn't help but get a little emotional herself at the sight of her fiancée, it still broke her heart seeing Jay get this upset over his mom, it hurt her that she couldn't do anything to help him get past the pain of losing his mom.

After a few moments Jay finally started to came down slightly and he managed to pull himself away from Hailey, he turned back to face his mother's headstone, taking another couple of moments to compose himself. "I'm so happy I could finally give you what you wanted the whole of your life mom. Me and Hailey decided that we're going to have our little girl's middle name as your name mom, we want you to be a massive part of our little girl's life, I want her to grow up knowing how special and how much you mean to her, even though she never got the privilege of meeting you. I hope you're proud of me mom, I finally feel like I've re-paid you for everything you did for me." Jay spoke, pouring his heart out. Hailey just listening on silently, feeling a little relieved that Jay had managed to not break down again.

Jay helped Hailey up off the floor and pulled her gently into his side, the couple slowly started walking to a bench just on the outside of the cemetery that had a beautiful scenic view of Lake Michigan. "Your mom would be proud of you Jay, not just because of everything you've achieved career wise. But she would be proud of the man that your are today, all you've ever done is treat me as if I was the only girl in the world, you've protected me with everything you've got and I know that you are going to be the best father I could ever ask for to our little girl. I hope you never think that you've disappointed your mom Jay, if your mom we're here today she would be saying the exact same thing that I've just said." Hailey spoke, leaning into the warmth of his body as they sat on the bench, admiring the beautiful setting around them.

"I know she would be proud of me but I always feel like I'm in debt to my mom. Everything that she did for more while I was in Afghanistan was something I'll never be able to explain. I endured a lot of suffering while I was in the Rangers, I lost teammates, civilians died while in my arms, I lost the support of my father and brother and I lost my best friend Mouse to PTSD for many years. But my mom was the one bright light in my life, a light that would ever turn off or go dim. She was always there for me, always on hand to say the right thing when I needed a boost. My mom was the only person before I met you that fully understood me, she was the person who knew what was best for me at an early age. She knew I would never follow in the footsteps of my dad but she would fight against my dad to tell him that. The last thing she ever said to me was that she would always be proud of me regardless of whatever I did in life. Until I met you I was trying so hard to try and make her proud, doing things that I didn't want to do to try and make her proud, but ever since you have become a big part of my life I've always felt like everything I've done for you would make my mom proud. So in this moment with you I finally feel like I've achieved one of my main goals in life, and that is making my mom proud." Jay had managed to stay strong throughout, the only reason why that was possible was the two special people that sat beside him.

The three of them sat on the bench for a little while longer, Jay opening up to Hailey about some of the memories he and his mom had shared around his part of northern Chicago. It was close to five thirty when they headed back to Jay's truck, Hailey gave Jay a moment to share alone with his mom before they headed off back into Chicago.

* * *

It was late in the evening, Jay and Hailey had spent the rest of the day relaxing in the comfort of their home. Hailey spent a while soaking in the hot water of the bath, this was one of her favourite methods of relaxing her tired aching body after a long day. Jay spent most of the time while Hailey was in the bath cooking a meal for the two of them, he was really enjoying be able to cook for Hailey more often now that she was pregnant, a lot of the time before she was pregnant they would order take out after long days at work.

Jay and Hailey had just called it a night, it was close to ten in the evening and Hailey was completely shattered. Hailey had been asleep for a little while already however Jay was still wide awake, his mind was replaying the moment that those confetti cannons went off, each time his mind replayed that memory it got better and better. Today had been one of the most emotional days of his life, a day that he would never forgot for the rest of his life.

Jay slowly made his way down the bed, lifting Hailey's shirt up as his head hovered above her beautiful baby bump. "Hello in their baby girl, today was a massive day for your mommy and daddy, you have no idea how much happiness you brought to us today. Today has been the best day so far since finding out that you were a part of our lives, finding out that you are a little baby girl is a memory I'm going to treasure for the rest of my life. When you arrive in this world I hope you're going to be exactly like your mommy. Your mommy is feisty, smart, confident, strong, beautiful, there's hundreds of other words I could use to describe your mommy, and if you have any number of those qualities that your mom has you will be one little perfect girl." Jay stopped for a moment as he looked up at his beautiful blonde fiancée who was fast asleep, he was so damn lucky to have her in his life.

"Today was also a big day for your grandma. My mom always dreamed of having a little girl of her own but when that wasn't possible she dreamed of having a granddaughter. Sadly, you will never be held by your grandma however she will always be a massive part of your life, she will always protect you and she will love you just as much as me and your mommy will. Not only are you special because your my daughter, but you will mean that little more to me because you share my mother's name, your middle name is Christina. I, your mommy and your grandma love you so much baby girl. Make sure you let your mommy know how much you love her, your mommy deserves a little extra love all of the time. Goodnight little one." Jay finished, planting a kiss against Hailey's baby bump before pulling her shirt back over her bump.

Jay moved back up the bed, pulling the covers over both of them as he snuggled against Hailey's body, his bare chest against her back. Jay's hand moved down to Hailey's bump, gently resting protectively over their daughter. Jay quickly fell into the best night's sleep he had in a long time.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I have done surprise party's at Molly's before in this story, but I thought that it would be a nice way to share the gender reveal with all of their friends. So hopefully you guys didn't mind that.**

**Let me know what you would like to see later in the week and if there is anything that you would like me to add to this story, I only want to provide all of you with content that you enjoy.**

**Thank you all for reading this chapter. Stay safe out there everyone! :)**


	30. Date Night

**Welcome back to another chapter, I hope all of you are doing well in this tough time.**

**Thank you to everyone that read and left feedback on the last chapter. I'm really glad that you enjoyed the gender reveal, I was really excited to write that chapter so I'm glad that you all enjoyed it.**

**Warning: This chapter is a M-rated chapter containing smut.**

**I'm planning on uploading another chapter to this story and a season 8 Upstead one-shot next week, so make sure you look out for those if you enjoy my writing.**

* * *

It was the next morning and Hailey had woken up before Jay for a change, she woke up still on a high from yesterday's events, yesterday had not only been one of the best days she had shared with Jay but I had been one of the best days of her life. Even though Hailey was absolutely thrilled for herself, she had always wanted to have a daughter at some point in her life, she was even happier for Jay. Hailey knew how much it meant to Jay to have a daughter, he had always wanted to give his mom her dream and now that had become a reality.

Hailey had stirred during the night and had moved away slightly from Jay's body, she was now laying on her back with her hand resting protectively over her baby girl. Hailey decided she would use this time to talk to her daughter, she had only done this a couple of times during her whole pregnancy, It's not that she didn't want to do it but she loved the familiar routine of Jay talking against her bump every day that passed by, every conservation that Jay had with their baby felt so special in its own unique way.

"Hey little one, it's your mommy. You will never fully understand how happy you made your daddy yesterday, your daddy had always wanted a little baby girl, not only for him but for your grandma as well. When you finally come into this world, you're going to have the best daddy ever. Your daddy is such an amazing man, he's always treated your mommy like I'm the only person on this earth and I know he's going to do exactly the same with you little one. I'm so excited for the day that your daddy holds you for the first time, that moment will be the most memorable image I will ever see. I love you so much my little girl."

Another fifteen minutes passed before Jay woke up, his hands locked around Hailey's waist and gently pulled her close to his body, one of his hands moving up from her waist to move her hair out of the way as he planted a couple of kisses jest below her right ear. "Good morning beautiful, how are you and my baby girl doing this morning?" Jay whispered against the shell of her ear, his voice a little groggy after just waking up.

"We're doing great, me and our little girl have already been talking about you this morning." Hailey replied, a wide smile on her face as she felt Jay's lips form into a smile against the skin of her neck.

"Oh yeah? I hope you were saying nice things about me." Jay teased just before he continued kissing her neck.

"Of course we were babe, I will never say a bad word about you. You are perfect in every single way possible." Hailey replied, a small moan fell from her lips as Jay continued with his movements on her neck.

"I was thinking that we could go out for a meal tonight Hails, have a date night. Everything has been so crazy recently that we haven't had a date night for a while, and you certainly deserve to be treated." Jay paused his kissing only to return after speaking.

"You don't have to do that for me baby, you know my favourite thing in the world is spending a quiet night cuddled up to you at home with our baby girl. That means so much more to me than any date will ever mean."

"I know that Hails, and there's nothing I love more than sitting cuddled up with you and our baby. But, I do love treating you to a date night so we're doing that tonight. All I need you to do is look absolutely stunning, but that isn't hard because you're the most beautiful woman on this earth." Jay whispered close to her ear, Jay's voice slowly changing into a tone of voice that Hailey always found sexy, her cheeks blushing from Jay's complement.

"You always know the right things to say don't you babe. Maybe I'll have to treat you by putting some sexy underwear that I know you love, or maybe not wear any underwear..." Hailey teased.

"You're such a tease Hails." Jay replied, almost groaning in frustration as images crept into his mind of Hailey in sexy underwear.

"But you love me being a tease, don't you?" Hailey pushed, smiling to herself.

"Anything that involves you in sexy underwear I love Hails, even if that does involve you teasing me and not letting me touch you." Jay replied, his head still nuzzled into her neck.

"I'm going to get you some breakfast ready Hails, you just stay here and continue looking sexy." Jay continued, planting one last kiss on her neck before heading downstairs.

* * *

It was a just past midday, Jay and Hailey had spent most of the rest of the morning in bed, just simply enjoying being close to each other with their baby. Jay had been out of the house for nearly an hour, Will had called him asking for some help with something at his apartment and then he was stopping off to do some grocery shopping for Hailey, making sure he got her favourite white chocolate and raspberry cookies that had become her favourite random food craving.

Hailey had just opened her open to call her mom, within seconds her mom had answered the phone. "Hi darling, it's so great to speak to you again." Jennifer greeted.

"It's great to speak to you as well mom, how are things down in Virginia Beach?" Hailey questioned.

"Really good at the moment darling, Tim's team as only been called out twice since you and Jay were here so me and dad have had some time to our selves recently. The weather has been lovely done here as well so we've been walking along the coast quite a lot. We're heading off on that holiday that you and your brothers brought for us at Christmas next week so I'm really excited for that and then Tim's off on deployment a couple of days after we get back. Zara has been missing you and Jay so much Hailey, she's been constantly asking when she will see you two again." Jennifer explained, bringing a big smile to Hailey's face as she heard that her family was doing great down in Virginia Beach.

"Tell Zara that me and Jay are missing her so much and that he love her so much. We will try and get some time away from work and visit you down in Virginia Beach at some point while Tim's on deployment." Hailey replied.

"That would be really nice darling, especially for Zara. You know how she is, every time Tim is away she finds it difficult without him there so I'm sure she will be very happy to see you and Jay again. How are things going back in Chicago Hailey? Is everything still going well with the baby?" Jennifer questioned.

"Yes mom, everything is perfect here in Chicago. Our little baby girl is doing really well." Hailey quickly replied, excitement was building up in Hailey's body as she waited for the inevitable crazy reaction from her mother.

"Oh my god Hailey, did you just say baby girl? Am I having another granddaughter?" Jennifer questioned, her tone voice slowly getting higher pitched as she was almost ready to burst in excitement and happiness.

"Yes you heard correct mom, we found out yesterday that we're having a baby girl." Hailey quickly confirmed. As soon as she did she heard her mom drop the phone and start celebrating, the celebrations didn't sound quite as extravagant as when Hailey told her mom she was pregnant but it was still a typical Jennifer reaction that all of her family had come to love.

Jennifer picked her phone back up after a couple of minutes later, sounding a little out of breath which made Hailey chuckle a little. "That's such great news darling, I'm so happy for you. Was a little girl what you and Jay wanted?" Jennifer questioned, still on a high from the wonderful news her daughter had just told her.

"Yeah it was mom, I'm really happy but Jay is absolutely over the moon that he is having a baby girl. As I told you before, his mother always wanted a daughter but unfortunately that never materialised, so after that she always dreamed of having a granddaughter. So Jay has always wanted a girl, not only to achieve his own dream but his mother's dream as well. Yesterday meant an awful lot to him and I'm just so happy for him." Hailey explained, her eyes watering slightly from telling the story about Jay's mom to her own mother.

"That's so sweet darling, I'm so happy for him, I can't even imagine how much its means to him to be able to give his mom her wish. Have you discussed names at all sweetheart?" Jennifer questioned, her eyes had also started to water as well at the story about Jay's mom.

"We've decided on her middle name, which is going to be Christina, that was Jay's mother's name so I suggested that he should have it as that a little while ago, it means that his mom will always be a massive part of our daughter's life even though she isn't here with us. I think I'm going to let Jay decide the first name of our girl, as I said before having a girl means so much to him so I really want him to decide her name." Hailey replied.

"Once again Hailey, that is so sweet. I'm so happy for both of you, and of course I'm so excited to be having another granddaughter, I'm sure dad is going to be so happy as well when I break the news to him. I'm sure you're getting more excited each day now that you've passed the half way mark of your pregnancy darling."

"I definitely am mom, every day that passes by, watching my baby getting bigger is so excited. I can't wait to start designing the nursery for our girl and buying all of her little clothes. Everything is new but so exciting, I can't wait for the day that she arrives." Hailey replied, she was picturing all of these moments in her head as she spoke to her mom, the picture that continuously popped up in her mind was an image of holding her baby in her arms while cuddled into Jay's body, that same picture which would become a reality in just under twenty weeks.

"I was exactly the same when I was pregnant with Michael, everything was so new to me that I expected to be nervous, but I wasn't, I was just excited for everything. The day that your baby is born is the most magical day of your life sweetheart, the first time you hold your little baby is something you will never forget, and the first time that Jay will hold his daughter will be something you'll never forget. I can still picture the first time your dad held you and your brothers, seeing the smile on his face as he looked into your eyes for the first time was magical. Treasure every moment of that first day Hailey, because it's one of the best days you'll ever experience in your whole life." Jennifer explained, her eyes still watering after relive those memories.

"I can't wait to feel my baby kicking as well mom, I've felt her kicking slightly but I can't wait for the day that both of us can feel her kicking with our hands."

"That is another magical moment you'll experience Hails. You were a nightmare Hailey." Jennifer stopped for a moment as she laughed slightly, which also earned a laugh from Hailey. "It felt like you were training to be a kick boxer when I was pregnant with you, my bladder seemed to be your punching bag. But at least the times that you did kick were convenient, whenever Tim kicked it was also when I was trying to get to sleep or just relax. You two were the biggest kickers, maybe that's why you chose the careers that you did." Jennifer continued chuckling to herself, Hailey couldn't help but join in.

"I almost missed the first time that she kicked, the first kick felt like a bubble popping and then a few moments later it felt like a flutter in my stomach, but it was that small that I almost missed it." Hailey smiled as she spoke, her mind once again casting back to another special moment that had happened during her pregnancy.

"Michael was the earliest kicker out of any of you, it felt similar to what you just described. The first time I had ever felt you kick was in the car on the way home from finding out that you were a girl, I screamed out in excitement as you kicked twice and Alexei nearly crashed the car, because I scared the crap out of him. From that day, I've never scared him like that when he's driving in case he does crash." Jennifer chuckled at the old story that she still found funny to this day.

"I can't believe you've never told me these stories mom, the next time I see you, you need to tell me more stories." Hailey chuckled.

"I will don't worry darling. I'll let you go now darling as I'm sure you want to get back to Jay. I'm so happy for you and Jay sweetheart, I love both of you so much. Tell my granddaughter that I love her so much and give her a goodnight kiss from me this evening Hailey. I'll speak to you soon darling." Jennifer finished off before putting the phone down. Hailey just sat there for a moment with a massive smile on her face, her mother's reaction had been exactly what she had anticipated, I made her incredibly happy to know how excited her mother was for her, even though she had no doubts, it was nice to hear it.

Jay got home not long after Hailey's chat with her mother, Hailey instantly told Jay about their chat and her mother's reaction, which brought a massive beaming smile to Jay's face, hearing about his future mother in law's excitement for the two of them.

* * *

It was just gone seven in the evening, the two of them had been getting ready for their date night, Hailey not knowing much about the plans for the evening ahead other than that she just needed to look beautiful, which hasn't hard to achieve in Jay's eyes.

Hailey had opted for a lilac off shoulder maternity midi dress, it was a dress that she had picked out recently that she really liked, it hugged her baby bump tightly, she had originally thought that she would be slightly embarrassed to show off her figure. But, she actually loved the fact that the dress hugged her baby bump tightly, she almost felt proud to show off her baby bump which she fell in love with more and more each day. She finished off her outfit with a pair of small black heels, as well as a little make up, mainly eye shadow to make her blue eyes pop and her hair followed down the left side of her body.

As she exited the bathroom, as doubts that Hailey might have had about her outfit tonight were erased, simply by the look in Jay's eyes. His eyes had darkened with lust the second her saw her, Hailey blushed as he approached her, whenever his eyes were on her, Hailey really did feel like the most beautiful person in the world.

"You look absolutely stunning babe, this is the first time I've ever seen you in this colour and I certainly approve of it, it's beautiful." Jay spoke as he approached Hailey, his voice was husky and Hailey could feel herself getting turned on just from his sexy voice.

"You certainly don't look bad yourself, that shirt looks so good on you, it shows off all of your perfect muscles." Hailey returned the compliment, her voice deepened to her sexy tone of voice that she knew got Jay riled up. Jay was dressed up in a pair of black suit pants with a white long sleeve shirt that clung tightly against his body, his was wearing the watch that Hailey had got him for Christmas along with her favourite cologne of his. Hailey's fingertips lightly trailed up his abs, feeling the outline of his v-line and each one of his six pack.

"I think you should stop that Hails if you want to go out to dinner." Jay spoke, his face starting to look flustered, a stray bead of sweat started to trickle down his forehead.

"We don't have to go to dinner babe, there's one place I can think off that is better than any place we could go to, and that's right over there." Hailey replied as her handed pointed over to their bed, her other hand started falling down his torso, its destination his belt, however it was quickly stopped in its track by Jay's hand grabbing hold of her wrist.

"As much as that is the place where I'd like to spend the rest of the evening, I really want to take you out to dinner, and there is a little something that I need to give you." Jay smiled, releasing her wrist once he moved it away from his crotch.

"Just so you know babe, I've got a little treat for you as well, but you will have to wait until later to see what it is." Hailey teased, a cheeky devious smile on her face as she backed away from Jay.

"You and your teasing are going to be the death of me Hails." Jay groaned out in frustration, only earning himself a chuckle from Hailey.

"Come on Halstead, chop chop, we don't want to be late for our reservation." Hailey continued teasing Jay, tapping a finger against her wrist against her diamond watch that Jay had got her for her birthday earlier in the year.

* * *

The journey into downtown Chicago didn't take too long as the traffic was pretty light, the couple shared some light hearted banter on the journey to the Italian restaurant that Jay had chosen to dine at, most of the banter was about how flustered Jay had looked in their bedroom when Hailey's fingers traced his abs and v-line.

They reached the restaurant after a twenty minute journey from their house and handed Jay's truck off to the young valet, who Jay tipped as he handed his keys off. A waiter showed them through to their table, the restaurant was really nice, not quite as nice as Marco's steakhouse which they loved, but it certainly wasn't a cheap place to dine at. After looking through the menu for a couple of minutes they placed their food and drink orders, Hailey opting for a lasagne while Jay went with a pasta dish which he couldn't pronounce, but the description sounded delicious.

"Jay, you didn't have to go to all this effort for me. This place is stunning but this is too much for just an ordinary date night." Hailey was the first to speak after the server left, she wasn't complaining in anyway but she was slightly in shock at how nice this restaurant was that Jay had chosen.

"No date night with you Hails is an ordinary date night, every date with you feels so special and I love that it feels like that. Of course I had to go to all this effort Hailey, because it's what you deserve, for the past twenty weeks you've been carrying our baby, doing anything you can to make sure that our little girl is going to be the most perfect little baby. I want to show you how much I appreciate everything you're doing for our little girl, and bringing you to this restaurant is only a small gesture in showing you how much I love you." Jay explained, Hailey's lips formed into a massive smile as Jay took hold of her hand and placed a kiss against the back of her hand.

"You really are the most perfect fiancé and father to my baby that I could ever ask for." Hailey replied, her smile changed into a cute shy smile as she felt her cheeks heating up from the look of love and lust in Jay's eyes.

"Here's your little gift that I was talking about." Jay smiled as he placed the Tiffany&Co jewellery box on the table in front of Hailey.

Hailey quickly looked back at Jay with an excited but slightly confused look on her face, Jay just nudged the box closer to her as she continued staring at him. Hailey finally moved her attention to the jewellery box in front of her, her hands closed around the box as she slowly lifted lid of the box, pausing for a moment to look at Jay again who had a big smile on his face.

Hailey finally set her eyes on the piece of jewellery inside of the box and was instantly a little confused and relieved at the same time. "I thought I had lost this bracelet babe, but you had it all along." Hailey spoke, breaking out a sigh of relief that she had got her bracelet back that Jay had brought her for Christmas.

"I set it off to get altered Hails, look closely and you'll see the change." Jay replied, his smile on growing wider at the excited look of Hailey's face.

It took Hailey a few moments but her eyes finally settled on the change to the bracelet. There was now three small diamond encrusted hearts on the bracelet instead of the previous two. Hailey's head shot up to meet Jay's eyes, looking back at him wide eyed. Just when she thought it was impossible to love Jay even more, this small gesture had made it possible. "You sent it off to add another heart, for our little girl Jay?" Hailey spoke, she didn't know whether she was questioning Jay or just stating the fact, it was only a small change but that little change meant so much to Hailey, her body was taken over by emotion, a mixture of love, happiness and joy, it felt amazing.

"Yes babe, every new addition to our family, I will add another heart to your bracelet. It means that me and our little baby girl will always be with you whether you're with us or not, we will always be with you to protect you and love you." Jay replied, he was starting to feel a little emotion at his own gesture, seeing Hailey's reaction only adding more emotion to the moment.

Jay took hold of Hailey's hand once again and placed the bracelet around her left wrist, it looked beautiful on the same hand as Hailey's engagement ring, the lights in the room catching the edges of the diamond jewellery. "Thank you so much, Jay. It means the world to me that you did this for me. I've got something that I want to tell you Jay, I want you to name our baby girl." Hailey responded.

"Really Hails, you don't want to name your daughter?" Jay questioned, a little in shock.

"No babe, even though our little girl means the absolute world to me, I know how much you wanted a girl and how special it is for you now that your dream come true. I want her daddy to name her, I want you to give your daughter the name you've always dreamed of giving her." Hailey replied. A couple of tears rolled down Jay's cheeks as he listened to Hailey speaking, he was in disbelief slightly that Hailey was giving him the honour of naming his daughter by himself.

"I've already got a name in my head that I really like Hails, I really like the name Sophie or Sophia. What do you think about those?" Jay questioned, his eyes still watering slightly as his hand moved to wipe away the tears.

"I really like both of them babe, I'd love our daughter to be called either one of those names babe. Which one do you prefer out of the two?"

"I'm not sure yet Hails, I love both of them equally." Jay smiled back at Hailey. Their conservation was cut off as their food arrived.

* * *

Hailey had just unlocked the door to their house but before she could even contemplate her next move she felt Jay's strong arms lock around her waist and she was being backed up against a wall at the entrance to their house. Hailey's breath was caught in the back of her throat as Jay's lips peppered her neck with kisses, starting at the sensitive spot just behind her left ear and trailing down to her exposed collarbone.

Quiet strangled moans escaped from Hailey's lips as Jay started sucking gently on her sensitive spots, Hailey's hands finding themselves tracing his sculpted torso, Hailey finding a lot of enjoyment feeling the hard muscle underneath her fingertips.

Jay's hand slowly reached the zip of her dress and slowly worked to undone her dress, his lips still attached to Hailey's neck the whole time. "Someone's eager to find out what's underneath my dress." Hailey teased, her voice quiet as she tried to contain the continuous stream of moans that were falling from her lips.

Jay successfully managed to unzip her dress and he pulled back slightly from Hailey, his eyes had darkened out of pure love and lust for the woman that stood in front of him, Hailey would never get tired of seeing that look in his eyes, a look that proved to her that Jay found her sexy and irresistible in any outfit.

Jay helped Hailey shimmy out of her dress and she was left in just a red lacy thing that Jay had never seen before, as Jay's eyes settled on her his eyes darkened even further, if that was even possible, he was mesmerised by Hailey's beauty. Jay's lips were quickly back on Hailey's neck, sucking hard on that sweet spot behind her left ear. Jay's hand slowly trailed down her body and started rubbing her most sensitive area over the thin lace of her panties.

"Take me to bed babe." Hailey managed to force out in between her panting, that was starting to get heavier and heavier each second that Jay's hand was rubbing her through her panties.

Jay's hands found the back of Hailey's bare thighs as he lifted her up carefully, Hailey's arms wrapping around his neck to balance herself. Jay continued his movements on her neck the whole way until he reached their bedroom. Jay carefully placed Hailey down on their bed and quickly stripped himself of his own clothes, leaving himself in just his underwear.

"You're so beautiful Hails." Jay spoke in his husky sexy voice, his voice dripping with list as he towered over the blonde beauty that was laying on her back in front of him. Jay joined Hailey on their bed, laying to the side of her as he made his way up to her lips.

Jay captured Hailey's lips, their kissing started off slow, both of them enjoying exploring each other's lips. Their kiss quickly got more heated as their lips melted into one another's, Hailey's lips parted as Jay's tongue forced its way into her mouth, Hailey's tongue quickly being dominated by Jay's.

Jay's hand slowly dipped underneath Hailey's panties, Hailey moaning into Jay's mouth as his fingers found her clit. Jay's fingers slowly starting rubbing against her clit, the circular motion of his fingers was very slow as they continued kissing each other. They continued like this for what felt like an age, neither one of them finding a reason to pull away from the sensual feeling of the other's lips. Jay's pace on her clit didn't increase, he just continued slowly rubbing circles against the sensitive nub in between her legs.

After a little while their need for oxygen became apparent, Jay pulled back from Hailey, Hailey panting heavily from the mixture of the lack of air and the feeling of Jay's fingers on her clit. Jay slowly made his way down the bed, his fingers stopping their movements as he spread her legs and her panties were swiftly pulled down her legs and thrown off the bed.

Jay smiled as he took in the sight of her soaked glistening folds, he loved how even the simplest stimulation of her body made her dripping wet in arousal. Jay's lips moved to the inside of her thighs as he lightly kissed the skin close to her most sensitive area, he smiled against her skin as he heard the groans of frustration escaping from her lips as he teased her slightly.

After a few more torturous seconds of teasing Jay decided to give her what she desperately wanted. Jay spread her folds with two fingers, revealing her bundle of nerves. Jay's lips closed around her clit and started gently sucking, Hailey's hips bucked at the new sensation that was starting to overtake her body.

Hailey released a series of sharp moans as Jay pushed a finger inside of her hot soaked centre, which was quickly followed by a second as he started pumping his fingers in and out of her centre. Hailey's hands tangled themselves in Jay's hair and started tugging harshly on his short brown hair, Jay knowing that this was a sign that he was doing all of the right things to her body.

Jay could see Hailey's grip on his fingers tightening as he raked his teeth across her bundle of nerves, her panting was quickly becoming more intense and louder as her grip on his hair became harsher. Jay added a third finger into her drenched centre as he sucked on her clit harder and harder. Jay's movements were rapidly pushing Hailey to her release, every thrust of Jay's fingers felt like a surge of electricity coursing through her body, she had never felt this good before.

Hailey was pushed to total bliss as Jay's teeth lightly bit down on her clit. Hailey centre tightened and clenched down on Jay's fingers, her hips and legs shaking as her first orgasm surged throughout her body, Hailey's chorus of moans were louder than ever before, she was practically screaming as she rode out her orgasm, the waves of pleasure kept on coming, feeling better and better each time.

As Hailey came down from her first high, a second instantly ignited in her body, she couldn't formulate the words to tell Jay not to stop so her hand moved to the back of his head and pressed him against her most sensitive area. Jay quickly got the message and his fingers were replaced by his tongue, he started ravaging her, his tongue finding the sweet spot inside of her that only he could find.

Jay's fingers started rubbing across her clit, this time moving furiously as his tongue continued finding her sweet spot deep inside her soaked tight centre. Hailey's hips started slowly grinding against his mouth as she chased the little extra friction she needed to be pushed into another state of total bliss. Jay's fingers and tongue were now moving quicker than ever, completely devouring every inch of her most sensitive area, her panting only spurring him on to push her over the edge quicker.

Hailey screamed as she was pushed over the edge for the second time in just over a minute, her grinding motion against Jay's mouth as replaced as her hips and legs started shaking all over again. The waves of pleasure ripped through her body as her orgasm lasted for what felt like a year. She was completely lost in the continuous waves of pleasure that she hadn't even realised Jay had pulled away from her and was slowly making his way back up to her lips.

Jay's lips captured her once again as his tongue forced its way into her mouth, Hailey moaned into his mouth as she tasted herself off his tongue. They pulled away from one another and Hailey straddled Jay's waist, she let out a small cheeky smile as she felt Jay's hard erection pressing against her ass. Hailey moved her off of Jay's waist for a second was she swiftly pulled down his underwear, his underwear being tossed away just like her panties were earlier.

Hailey straddled his waist once again as she lined herself up with Jay's cock, her hand gripped around his hard member as she rubbed her clit with the tip of his cock, both of them panting from the friction. "Please baby, no more teasing." Jay groaned out in frustration.

Hailey slowly lowered herself down on Jay's hard cock, Hailey panting loudly as her tight centre stretched to accommodate Jay's hard member. Jay's hands gripped Hailey's hips as he slowly brought her up and down his length, both of them moaning loudly even at the slow pace.

Hailey's lips slowly started rolling on Jay's hard cock, her pace slowly increasing. Hailey lowered her lips to meet Jay's as she continued rolling her hips, both of them moaning into each other's mouths at the feeling of them joined together. Hailey speed slowly increased and she was quickly riding him, his cock hitting depths inside of her that she didn't know was possible.

It was long before Jay felt Hailey's drenched centre clench around his cock, Hailey's rhythm completely stagnated as her hips started shaking again. Hailey's eyes rolled into the back of her head as her orgasm completely took over her whole body, the only thing that she could feel was the continuous waves of pleasure that roamed through her body.

"Fuck, that felt so good." Hailey moaned out as she regained some of her senses.

"We're not done yet Hails." Jay replied in a cheeky tone, he helped Hailey off of him and gently placed her onto her back. He spread her legs and slowly thrusted inside of her tight centre. "You're so tight babe, fuck." Jay moaned out as he slowly increased his pace. He was soon thrusting in and out of her with ease, his cock slamming against her g-spot with pinpoint accuracy.

"Touch yourself for me Hails, push yourself to that orgasm that you're craving right now." Jay whispered, his voice husky as he watched the waves of pleasure continue roaming through her body. Hailey's hand slowly started rubbing against her clit, her pace increasing as she tried to push herself to her orgasm that was so close.

"I'm so close to coming babe, come at the same time as me babe." Hailey moaned out as the coil in her body was so close to snapping. Jay started thrusting into even quicker, a familiar flame in his lower stomach had ignited and he was so close to be pushed over the edge.

A few moments later, the coil inside of Hailey's body snapped and her walls tightened around Jay's cock, Jay was pushed instantly to his release from the feeling of Hailey's hot wet centre clenching down on him. The room was filled by a chorus of moans escaping from both of their lips, Jay's thrusts becoming erratic as he rode the waves of pleasure that had invaded his body.

Jay settled down next to Hailey, both of them panting heavily after what had been a very enjoyable experience, he pulled Hailey into his side, her head finding her usual spot on his chest. "That was so fucking good." Hailey let out in between heavy pants.

"I think I can agree on that." Jay replied, a small smile on his face as he planted a kiss against the top of Hailey's head. "Now get some sleep Hails." Jay continued, his voice soft and quiet as he already could feel Hailey dozing off on his chest.

"I love you Jay." Hailey replied, sounding half asleep already.

"I love you too, Hails." Jay quickly responded, planting another kiss on the top of her head just before leaning over to turn the lights out. They were both asleep instantly, both absolutely exhausted from what had been a very successful date night.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I felt like our favourite detectives were long over due a date night. **

**I also hope you enjoyed Hailey's chat with her mom and learning a little bit about her experiences when she was pregnant. **

**Anyway, that's enough of me. I hope you enjoyed this, any feedback is greatly appreciated. Stay safe out there everybody.**


	31. I can't give you those answers

**Welcome back to another chapter everyone! I just want to thank everyone who read and left feedback on my last chapter, I really do appreciate each and everyone one of you that has supported me throughout this story.**

**This chapter is centred Jay and a case a little more, but don't worry there I still an Upstead scene. :)**

**If any of you are looking for some more Upstead content to read, I uploaded a one shot earlier in the week called 'Just the two of us', so feel free to give that a read if you enjoy my writing.**

**I'm not sure what my plans are next week yet, so I'm not going to promise you that I will be uploading twice next week. But there will definitely be at least one update to this story next week.**

* * *

Nearly three weeks had passed since the weekend when Jay and Hailey found out they were having a little girl. It had been a quiet three weeks for everyone in the intelligence unit, no big cases were thrown their way and the cases they did get were pretty simple and easy to solve. They all took advantage of the extra free time they had, Trudy and Mouch had organised a barbecue for everyone at the district and the firehouse, Severide and Casey in charge of the grill while everyone else enjoyed the hot summer afternoon. Burgess had also hosted the unit for a games night, which turned out to be a great laugh as Atwater and Ruzek both accused each other of cheating and ended up having funny arguments with each other.

Away from work and their friends, Jay and Hailey had spent the majority of their time cuddled up on the couch or in bed, loving every second that they got to spend with each other and their little girl. Hailey was slowly getting fatigued early in the day the further through her pregnancy she was, she had started going to bed a little earlier and leaving work a little earlier as well.

It was a beautiful Wednesday morning, the hot July sun glaring down on the city of Chicago, Jay and Rojas had just left the station on the morning coffee run for the unit. Jay and Rojas had been partnered up since Hailey had gone onto desk duty, Rojas had been surprised about how much she was learning from Jay, without him actually teaching her. Rojas had watched Jay's movements closely, how he would question suspects and witnesses, in the time that they had been partnered up Vanessa felt like she was twice the top than before she was partnered with Jay.

"All units on the city wide, we have reports of shots fired on W 18th street close to the wintrust bank." Their radios crackled away breaking the silence inside of Jay's truck.

"Dispatch, this is 5021 George, show us responding to the shots fired. Advise responding officers that pain clothes officers will be on scene." Jay quickly radioed in, turning on his lights and sirens as he speeded off from the intersection.

It only took Jay and Vanessa five minutes to get on scene after hearing the flash message from dispatch. "Keep your head on a swivel Vanessa, we have no idea how many offenders there are or what corner or building they could be hiding in." Jay spoke as they hopped out of Jay's truck and vested up.

The scene was chaotic, but not something that Jay hadn't dealt with before. There were people running in many different directions, all with different levels of panic and fear. Jay and Vanessa slowly made their way towards the bank, attempting to clear the street of all the civilians who were caught in the middle of this situation.

They were just approaching the door to the bank when Jay caught a glimpse of the armed offender in the corner of his eye, just as he was exited the front door of the bank with his rifle held up in the direction of Jay and Vanessa. "Vanessa get down!" Jay yelled as his hands found Vanessa shoulders and he dived behind a car just to the left of him, Jay taking the brunt of the impact from the fall as his body cushioned the young officer's fall. The sound of more civilians screamed was masked by the deafening pops and crackles of the high calibre rounds whizzing over Jay and Vanessa' heads.

The shooting quickly subsided and was replaced by the sound of tire screeching as the armed offender took off, Jay's head quickly popped up from behind his position of cover as he luckily caught a glimpse of the back end of the fleeing car. "This is 5021 George, shots fired at the police, suspect is fleeing south down Pulaski in a dark coloured SUV." Jay radioed in as he watched the suv turn the corner and speed off into the distance.

"Vanessa, you good?" Jay questioned as he turned his attention to the young officer that was lying beside him.

"Yeah I'm good." Vanessa quickly replied as she stood up and brushed herself off.

"Good, let's clear the bank and shut down the scene." Jay quickly followed up as he picked himself up off of the ground.

The two of them moved towards the bank, guns at the ready as they had no idea if there were more offenders waiting for them inside. As they entered the bank they were immediately met with a security guard with a gunshot wound to his left thigh and left forearm, thankfully the security guard was awake and talking and didn't seem like he was too bad shape considering he had just been shot.

Vanessa continued clearing her way through the rest of the bank, as she reached the back of the bank she found a woman lying on the ground clutching onto her side, a sizeable red stain had formed on her white shirt from the bullet wound she was attempting to put pressure onto. Vanessa quickly took over from the woman, applying pressure to the wound as she yelled out to Jay that they had another person down.

"Dispatch, roll multiple ambulances to our location, we have a male down with gunshots to the left thigh and left arm and a woman down with a gunshot to the side."

Within minutes the scene was crawling with patrol cars and ambulances, numerous amounts of patrol officers interviewing witnesses. Crawford arrived at the scene just as Voight did, Crawford informing Voight that intelligence was taking the case.

* * *

"Right, let's run through everything that we've got so far." Voight announced as he came out of his office, Jay and Vanessa were setting up the case board.

"One armed offender entered the bank at just past 8:19, the offender fired two shots into the ceiling before pulling out a sawed off shotgun to take one of the cameras by the door. The offender continued his way through the bank, threatening the teller to let him into the back room or he would kill her. As the offender waited for the teller to open the door the security guard attempted to disarm the offender which resulted in a short tussle and the security guard getting shot. The offender finally gets into the back room and forces the manager to empty the safe into a bag. The offender then shots the teller in the side before taking the manager hostage and fleeing in the dark suv." Jay explained, Vanessa writing the details down on the case board as Jay explained what had happened.

"Do we have a description from any eye witnesses of what this offender looked like or sounded like?" Voight questioned.

"The only thing that we've got to go on is that the offender is a white male, one eye witness saw a small section of skin on his neck exposed during the tussle with the security guard. But, it's clear to me that this guy is ex-military, the way he moves and transitions is exactly the same way I was taught, his head was always on a swivel looking for any signs of danger. This guy was highly trained and knew exactly what he was doing and what he was looking for." Jay continued, earning a slight worried look from a couple of the unit as he explained that the offender was likely ex-military.

"Mouse, you got anything on the car?" Voight questioned.

"Nothing that is going to be helpful at the moment. I followed the car down Pulaski until its turns into an industrial area, but it disappears out of sight after that. The suv is Honda CR-V, probably from around 2010 but the number plates had been removed so I haven't got a lot to go on."

"Alright, here's what I want to do then. Ruzek, Burgess and Atwater, head back to the scene, interview local business owners and residents. Going off what Jay was saying, this person must've cased the place out before. Vanessa and Halstead, head to the hospital and see if the teller and security guard can run you through the events, maybe they saw something that we are missing. Mouse and Upton, keep looking through cameras, look through footage from weeks gone by. If any of you find anything report it to me straight away, there's going to be lots of eyes on this, so let's get out there and find this person." Voight barked out his orders before quickly retreating to his office, the unit quickly followed their orders as they got to work.

* * *

A few hours had passed by, everyone was getting a little frustrated that they had been able to make any progress into the case. The rest of the unit had returned to the station to help Mouse and Hailey work through the hours and hours of surveillance footage after interviewing the victims and witnesses. The interviews hadn't given them anything that they didn't already know.

"I've got something." Mouse announced, breaking the quietness in the bullpen. Everyone's heads shot up to look towards Mouse, all of them feeling a little relieved that they might be making progress finally.

"Go ahead Mouse." Voight's harsh voice sounded as he entered the bullpen. Mouse nodding as he approached the case board with a couple of pictures in hand.

"So I've been looking through camera footage from the bakery on the corner. 16 days ago there's a sighting of the same black suv that was used in the robbery this morning in an alleyway up from the bank. I wasn't able to get a good look at the person inside of the vehicle but I did manage to get a partial plate." Mouse explained, placing the photo of the black suv onto the board.

"Please tell me you got something to work with." Voight replied, he was almost pleading with Mouse to give them the breakthrough that they all were craving.

"Yes sir I do. I ran the partial plate and it came back to three of the same colour Honda suv's, two of them come back to males on the Gold Coast, both of them have a clean record and have no links to the military or police force. The third comes back to an old woman on the south side, but it was reported stolen three weeks ago from a parking garage while she was out shopping." Mouse explained.

"Have you managed to get a sighting of the offender from any cameras surrounding the parking garage? If there were any." Ruzek questioned from his position on the edge of Burgess's desk, his place where he always sits when they are working with the case board.

"I've got something better than a sighting, I've got an ID on the suspect. His name is Mark Rhodes, 37 years of age and a former navy seal. His height and weight come back as an exact match to the suspect from the bank robbery this morning."

"That's really good work Mouse! Has Mark got an address or a job or something where we might be able to find him?" Voight questioned.

"His address listed is from four years ago and now the property is in foreclosure and he hasn't had a job since he left the military, this guy is basically a ghost. His dad, Steven Rhodes, has an address listed not too far away from here but I have no evidence to suggest that Mark is living there." Mouse explained as he continued to put the relevant information up on the case board.

"Halstead and Rojas, head to the father's address, see if there is anything we can get out of him. The rest of you dive deep into Mark Rhodes, even though he may seem like a ghost, there is going to be something to link him to an address." Voight ordered.

* * *

Jay and Vanessa had just pulled up to Steven Rhodes's address, it was a nice quiet street, the street full of well-maintained houses, it didn't seem like a place where a bank robber and hostage taker would live. Jay knocked on the front door of the address and after a few moments Steven Rhodes appeared in the door way, a tall bald man in his late sixties. "I'm detective Halstead and this is officer Rojas, do you mind if we ask you a few questions Mr Rhodes?" Jay questioned the old man who seemed a little shocked at the presence of Jay and Vanessa at his front door.

"Can I ask what this is concerning detective?" Steven quickly replied, his voice a little blunt.

"It's about your son, Mark. He is the main suspect in a crime that took place this morning." Jay replied, a look of shock instantly washing over Steven's face as he took in Jay's words.

"Oh my god, Mark was the person who committed that bank robbery this morning wasn't he?" Steven replied in pure shock, he looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"Unfortunately sir, we do believe Mark is the person who committed the robbery and he is holding someone hostage. Can we ask you some questions that might aide us in trying to find your son?" Jay questioned again after giving Mr Rhodes a moment.

"Err, yes come in detectives." Steven replied as he opened the door for Vanessa and Jay to step into his house, moving through to the living room as Jay and Vanessa took their place on the opposite couch to Steven, who looked absolutely distraught that he was having to have conversation with Jay and Vanessa.

"When was the last time you spoke to your son Mr Rhodes?" Jay started off.

"I haven't spoken or seen Mark for a while now, I probably spoke to him about a month ago. I don't really see him very often now, he keeps to himself mostly nowadays." Steven answered, having to stop a couple of times to wipe away a few tears that had slowly started to trickle down his face.

"So you had no idea that Mark was ever planning to do something like this?" Jay questioned further, treading lightly so he didn't offend Mr Rhodes in anyway.

"Of course I didn't, I don't think any father would ever think their son would do something like this. I know that Mark has the capability to be able to do something serious like this but I never saw Mark as someone who would use his training in a criminal way." Steven replied, once again having to stop to compose himself as the thought of his son robbing a bank was too much to handle.

"Can you tell us a little bit about Mark? Something that might aids us to why he would've do something like this." Vanessa questioned Steven this time.

"Mark had always wanted to go into the military, myself, my dad and my grandfather all were in the military. Mark did five tours in total, four in Afghanistan and one in Iraq, after each tour Mark found it increasingly difficult to adjust from not being in a war zone. Mark would spend the majority of his time shooting at targets on our family's ranch, just south of the city. After his final tour of Afghanistan Mark was diagnosed with PTSD and was medically discharged, two weeks later his mom passed away after battling with lung cancer. These two incidents completely destroyed Mark and he spiralled, he broke up with his girlfriend and he completely shut himself off to the people around him. This was just over four years ago now and he has never recovered from it, he's got better but he's a completely different person now." Mr Rhodes explained, cutting himself off as it got too much for him handle.

"I'm sorry we are having to ask you these questions Mr Rhodes, I know how hard it must be for you. I served myself in Afghanistan and suffered with PTSD so I know how hard it is to readjust to civilian life after leaving army or in Mark's case the navy." Jay tried to sympathise with Mr Rhodes.

"Thank you detective, I know you're only doing your job by asking me these questions." Mr Rhodes replied, forcing out a small weak smile in the direction of Jay.

"Do you have any idea where your son is staying Mr Rhodes?" Vanessa questioned.

"When we spoke last he said he was staying with a friend, who that friend is or where he lives I don't know. Mark has a key to my workshop that I own on a small industrial area, there's a back room in there that I set up in case if ever worked late, so that's a possibility where he could be staying." Steven explained.

"Thank you for your cooperation Mr Rhodes, we'll leave you now but if there's anything else you think of or if you hear from your son please contact us." Jay replied as he and Rojas made a move to leave the house, Jay handing Mr Rhodes his contact number.

Jay and Rojas were about to exit the house when Steven stopped them as he called out to Jay. "Detective Halstead, I know it isn't entirely your decision, its Mark's. But please try and bring him in alive, I know this isn't the Mark that I know. Just please try and do anything you can to bring him in peacefully."

"I promise you Mr Rhodes I'll try and do everything I can to bring Mark in peacefully." Jay replied, sending a small smile towards Mr Rhodes.

* * *

Jay and Vanessa were on the way back to the station after interviewing Steven Rhodes, Vanessa had been a little shocked to hear that Jay had experienced something similar to what Mark had, she only knew the bare minimum from what Hailey had told her about Jay's time in the rangers.

"Is it true what you said about sharing the same experiences as what Mark did?" Vanessa questioned, she know it wasn't any of her business to be asking Jay, but she couldn't help to be a little intrigued into finding out about Jay's time in the rangers.

Jay took a moment to contemplate what to say to Rojas, if this was a year ago, Jay would've complete shut down the question and not said a word about his time in the rangers to anyone but Hailey or Will. But slowly over the last year and especially the months that he and Hailey had been together, Jay was slowly starting to become more willing to share his story, he had finally realised how much it had hurt him in the past to keep everything bottled up.

"Yes it is. I felt at home on the battlefield, even though I could die at any point, it was the place where I wanted to be. When I got back from my first tour, after a few days I wanted to go back, I missed the high pressure of being on the battlefield, I missed the rush of adrenaline you get when you hear a bullet or rocket fly over your head. It was only when things got out of control on the battlefield that I felt scared, but otherwise I felt like I was in my element. Unlike Mark I was lucky when I was medically discharged, I found a career in the police that fulfilled what I wanted to do." Jay explained his experiences. Vanessa sat there quietly listening to Jay, she was a little shocked hearing that Jay felt at home on the battlefield, it shocked her that the most dangerous places in the world were where soldiers felt comfortable.

"What about your PTSD? How did you deal with that?" Rojas questioned again, she was hoping that she wasn't making Jay feel uncomfortable.

"I never really did, I would always just try and run away from it, I felt like that eventually it would just go and I would never have a flashback again. It wasn't until I met Hailey that I actively tried to work on dealing with my PTSD, Hailey pushed me to seek help and that was the best thing she could've ever done for me. If you asked me this a year ago, I wouldn't have answered you but slowly I'm becoming more open to talk about it, Hailey was helped me massively of course but meeting her brother Tim and seeing how open he was to share his stories really helped me to feel more confident to open up. There is still things that I will only ever share with Hailey and obviously Mouse but overall I'm becoming more open to sharing." Jay explained, turning to face Rojas for a second as he smiled back at her.

* * *

The unit spent the rest of the day and the evening trying to locate where Mark Rhodes was staying. The team ended the evening frustrated that they hadn't been able to apprehend Mark and rescue the bank manager that he had taken hostage. Even though they had made a lot of progress in the day it still was disappointing that they would be going to bed at night while someone was out there, fearful for their life.

The next morning was filled with the same frustration of the previous day, still no new leads on where Mark and the hostage were currently hiding. It wasn't until later in the afternoon that a major development in the case emerged, the surveillance team that had been set up at Mark's dad's workshop that caught Mark and the hostage enter the property through a back entrance.

The team quickly deployed to the location and had the place surrounded within seconds of arriving at the small industrial unit. Voight had managed to establish a line of communication to Mark, they were all a little surprised when Mark demands came through, which were absolutely nothing, he didn't demand anything for himself, he didn't demand for the cops to back off, all he said was that he didn't want any more people to get hurt.

"Sarge, let me talk to Mark and try and get him to trust me. I can relate to him, I know what it feels like to lose the job where you feel at home." Jay suggested as he approached Voight.

"Something feels off about this Jay." Voight replied.

"I know but give me the opportunity to reason with him, I'm the only option we've got." Jay continued to try and reason with Voight who seemed a little hesitant to use Jay for some reason.

"Fine, give it a go." Voight replied as he handed over the phone to Jay.

Jay dialled the number, it took a few moments but Mark finally picked up the phone. "Mark, this is Jay Halstead, a detective from the Chicago police department. Can we come to some sort of agreement on how this is going to end?" Jay started off, his voice a little firm.

"I told sergeant Voight that I don't want to hurt anymore people." Mark replied, his voice sounded like he was in a frenzy, like he was fearful to be talking to Jay.

"I know you don't Mark, I don't want either you or the hostage to get hurt so let's come to an agreement on how to end this peacefully."

"How do I know that I can trust you detective?" Mark fired back, his voice still sounding a little frenetic.

"I know you don't trust me Mark but we need to be able to trust each other to get out of this peacefully. I know that you didn't want to do this, you didn't want to hurt anybody, and I know this isn't who you are as a person Mark." Jay spoke, his voice softening to try and calm down Mark on the other end of the line.

"You don't know me, you don't know the things that I've seen and had to deal with in my life." Mark shouted back down the phone, Jay could hear the quiet sounds of his sobs as it was obvious that the situation was getting out of hand for Mark.

"I don't know you personally Mark, but I know some of the things you would've witnessed Mark, because I've experienced them myself. I did two tours of Afghanistan, I know what being in a war zone feels like. You feel at home, you get that sense of belonging and you almost feel at peace while fighting in a war zone. I know how it's feels to come home after being in a war zone for so long, you feel out of place and you feel like you want to go back as soon as possible as you miss the adrenaline rushes of being involved in battles." Jay explained in a soothing calm voice, he could hear Mark's crying getting louder and louder as he broke down. In this moment Jay felt so sorry for Mark, he didn't see him as a criminal in this moment, he was a victim, and he was a victim of a war that had claimed on many lives.

"I lost two of my best friends within two days, one of them died in my arms after being shot in the neck. How am I supposed to go to a civilian life after experiencing that sort of trauma? How am I supposed to pretend like that didn't happen and move forward with my life? I've seen innocent civilians die, woman and small children clinging onto life but we can't do anything about it. How am I supposed to live my life knowing that I couldn't save those innocent people?" Mark admitted, his words being broken up by his continuous crying.

"I can't give you those answers Mark because I don't know them myself. Only soldiers like me and you will experience the shocking things that we've seen. Even if we don't die on the battlefield we make the ultimate sacrifice, we lose ourselves because of the trauma that we experience, it turns us into somebody else that is completely different to who we really are. That's what's happened to you Mark, we both know this isn't who you really are, this is a version of you that's been caused by all of the pain you've had to experience." Jay spoke, his voice still soft as he actively tried to calm Mark down. Jay could feel himself tearing up slightly as well, he really did feel sorry for Mark, and he could relate to everything that Mark had been through. Losing teammates, best friends on the battlefield, losing his mom, these were all things that Jay had dealt with himself.

"I've been dealing with this for four years, four years of nothing but pain. I didn't want to do this detective, I never wanted to hurt any of those people in that bank. I wanted to feel that adrenaline rush all over again, that rush that you only feel in high pressure situations. When I felt that security guard grab me, it was a natural instinct to pull the trigger. When I saw the teller move to grab something, I had an image in my head that she was reaching for a gun, but it wasn't, it was a key. I never wanted to hurt innocent people, I just wanted to feel that rush that I had been craving since leaving the battlefield." Mark explained, his tone of voice had completely changed, he sounded unusually calm considering everything that had just been said between himself and Jay. Jay didn't take that as a good sign.

"I know you didn't want to hurt innocent people Mark. Now let's end this peacefully Mark, I don't want either you or the hostage in there to get hurt." Jay replied, he was starting to get a little nervous what Mark's next move was going to be.

There was a minute of silence between Jay and Mark, Jay could hear something moving inside of the workshop, each second that passed by Jay was getting more and more nervous that Mark was planning some sort of final showdown. "Mark, you still with me?" Jay finally broke the minute of silence.

"I'm coming out Jay, unarmed with my hands up." Mark announced before putting down the phone.

Another minute passed and there was no sign of Mark or the hostage, Jay's nerves were still going up and up as he awaited some sort of indication to what was going to happen next. Finally after what felt like an hour, when it was only two minutes, the front door of the workshop opened and out stepped Mark with his hands in the air. Jay blew out a massive sigh of relief before turning his attention back to be a cop.

"Mark puts your hands on your head and face away from me. Get down on your knees and don't not move." Jay demanded in a firm loud voice as he slowly closed the gap between himself and Mark, his gun at the ready. Thankfully, Mark did what Jay demanded and within seconds Mark was in handcuffs. The rest of the team quickly moved up to clear the building and take the hostage to safety.

"Thank you detective." Mark spoke, his voice barely above a whisper, as Jay placed him into the back of the awaiting patrol car. Jay was a little shocked to hear this from Mark, he wasn't sure what Mark was thanking him for but something he said must've helped Mark in some way.

* * *

Jay had just unlocked the front door to his and Hailey's home, it was just after seven in the evening. After getting back from the scene at the workshop, Jay had to complete all of the usual paperwork after closing a case. Hailey had gone home early so Jay hadn't seen her all day, he had missed her a lot today, it had been a challenging case and the one thing that he needed right down was Hailey and his baby daughter.

Jay dropped his bag by the door, kicking his shoes off in the process and made his way to the fridge. He pulled out a beer, twisting the lid off and took a long sip, humming slightly in pleasure at the cool feeling of the beer making its way through his body. Jay continued humming in pleasure as he felt Hailey's warm body press against his back and her arms reach around his waist as she snuggled against his body. "Hey baby, how are you feeling?" Hailey questioned, her voice soft and barely above a whisper.

"I'm good Hails, even better now that I'm with you and our little girl." Jay replied as he turned around to face Hailey. He moved his hand up to her cheek, gently cupped her cheek as he lowered his lips to meet hers, their kiss was slow and gentle, neither one of them finding a reason to change lace as their lips melted into one another.

"Remember what we promised each other all those months ago Jay, we promised that we would always tell each other whenever we had a hard day, we promised we would always lean on each other and never work through something by ourselves. So talk to me babe, I know this case was difficult for you." Hailey pushed after pulling away from Jay's lips. Jay couldn't help but smile at Hailey's words, she truly was the only person who would ever fully understand him, Hailey is the only person that can tell exactly how he is feeling in any given moment.

They moved to the couch, Hailey finding her usual spot, tucked into Jay's side with her head resting against his chest. "I didn't see mark as a criminal in this, I know what he did was bad but I saw Mark as a victim. He was a victim of something that is uncontrollable, the amount of suffering and pain that he has been through is something that no one could describe. He lost his job and his mom within the space of two weeks, he lost two of his best friends within two days. It's just heart-breaking to see someone that has experienced so much pain and suffering." Jay explained as he continued slowly sipping on his beer.

"I'll never fully understand what soldiers like you and him will ever experience, but maybe now he will get the help that he needs, he has been running away from it for so long maybe he was crying out for something like this to happen. You were in a similar situation of your own Jay, you were running away from your past and it wasn't until you got help that you managed to be able to move forward." Hailey replied, tilting her head slightly to be able to look Jay in the eyes.

"There is one reason why I am the person who I am today and that reason is you Hails. You threatening to find a new partner was the only reason why I wanted to go to therapy, even at that early stage in our partnership the thought of losing you was something I didn't want to happen. I knew you were special from the first day I met you, when you walked into that scene trying to hijack our case. 'I'm from robbery-homicide, there's been a robbery and a homicide here, so I'd appreciate if you'd vacate my crime scene'". Jay replied, moving the conservation on to a lighter note as he mocked Hailey.

"Whatever Halstead." Hailey chuckled which only made Jay laugh.

"Remember your first time ever in our bullpen Hails? I seem to remember you called Voight a son of a bitch and you bumped into Platt with made her spill her coffee over herself. That was one hell of a first impression detective." Jay teased, Hailey just shaking her head against his chest.

"Can't say that it was my proudest moment, getting angry at my future boss and spilling coffee over the woman that inspired me to become a cop. You must've liked me a lot then considering my first impressions were disastrous." Hailey chuckled, thinking back to all those years ago seemed like such a long time ago. Hailey would've never have thought that moving to the intelligence unit would've given her not only a great group of friends, but a fiancé and a little daughter.

"Well, you did bring us those Greek doughnuts so I'm think that's what warmed us up to you." Jay teased Hailey once again.

"And is that the only reason why you liked me? You sure there wasn't any other reasons?" Hailey teased, looking up to him through her eye lashes, something that she knew would send Jay crazy for her.

"Ok there maybe was some other reasons why I liked you. You are incredibly beautiful and you do have the most amazing eyes I have ever seen. Plus, I found it very hot when you were being sassy." Jay replied, his smile growing wider and wider as he watched Hailey nuzzling her head into his chest to hide her blushing cheeks.

"I love you so much Hails." Jay spoke as he kissed the top of her head that was still nuzzled into his chest.

"I love you too babe." Hailey replied as she lifted her head and captured his lips with hers.

The three of them spent the rest of the evening cuddled up on the couch, Hailey falling asleep on Jay's chest as tiredness got the better of her. Jay couldn't wipe the smile off of his face as he took in the image of Hailey fast asleep on his chest, he really felt like the luckiest man in the world to have Hailey in his life

* * *

**I know that in the show we will probably never see Jay talk about his army days to anyone else but Hailey, but in this story I've tried to show that Jay is slowing becoming more open about his past with the people around him, especially with Rojas who is Jay's partner in this while Hailey is on desk duty.**

**This chapter is centred a lot around soldiers and their emotional state. I don't claim to know the truth about what soldiers go through, this was just my interpretation of what they go through after seeing TV shows, interviews and articles about what soldiers go through. So if this did cause any of you some harm reading this I'm sorry.**

**I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter, any feedback will be greatly appreciated. Stay healthy and safe out there each and every single one of you. I'll see you next week. :)**


	32. Please stay safe

**Hi all, welcome back to another chapter. I hope all of you are doing well during this crazy time.**

**Thank you to everyone who read and left feedback on my last chapter, it makes a lot that you're still enjoying my writing. If anyone hasn't read the last chapter, feel free to do that before reading this chapter.**

* * *

Hailey had just started week 26 of her pregnancy, the couple of weeks that had passed since the Mark Rhodes case had been very exciting and enjoyable for both Jay and Hailey, Hailey more so as she could feel the baby moving around. Every single movement from their baby girl was starting to become more and more obvious, her kicks were getting a little more powerful every single day that passed by, however neither one of them could feel them yet with their hands.

The last couple of weeks had fallen into a routine that had become familiar to the couple throughout the time they had been together, they spent the majority of their free time outside of work cuddled up together on the couch, drawing up ideas for both their wedding and for the nursery for their little girl. They had decided to convert the office next to their bedroom into the nursery, it was a spacious room that neither one of them used so it was perfect for their little girl. Plus, they wanted to keep the spare bedroom in case Hailey's parents or other family members stopped over.

Jay was still undecided on the name he wanted to give their daughter. He had settled on the two names he had loved, Sophie or Sophia, but he couldn't decide which one he loved more. Hailey was the same as well, she loved either one of the two names, Hailey was slightly leaning towards the name Sophia, Sophia Christina Halstead just sounded so perfect in Hailey's mind. Even though Jay hadn't decided on her name yet, he would often call their baby girl 'Soph' when he spoke to her against Hailey's bump. Hearing Jay call their little girl 'Soph' would bring a tear to Hailey's eye as her love for Jay only kept growing and growing, it was one of the most adorable moments that she had experienced throughout her pregnancy.

It was a sunny August Wednesday morning, it was just after 6:30 when Jay woke up. As Jay's eyes opened for the first time he was met by a sight which would never fail to bring a smile to his face. Hailey was fast asleep on his chest, cute quiet snores escaping her lips every few moments, Jay could feel her bump pressing gently against the side of his body and her left hand, which her engagement ring proudly sat on, was loosely draped around his waist.

For the next fifteen minutes Jay laid still in silence as he admired Hailey's beauty, his left hand sneaking underneath her shirt as he gently ran it along the soft skin of her side. Jay's attention changed when his eyes settled on Hailey's eyes as they fluttered open for the first time this morning. Hailey could feel Jay's eyes on her, she couldn't keep but smile as they felt her body warm up, he had that effect on her even though she couldn't see him yet.

Hailey moved her head slightly to rest against his shoulder, she tilted her head up to meet Jay's eyes, her small smile growing wider as she settled her gaze on his vibrant green eyes. "Good morning babe." Hailey broke the silence, her voice a little harsh and groggy after just waking up.

"Good morning, Hails. How did you sleep babe?" Jay questioned as he smiled back at her once his eyes met hers. Over the last week Hailey hasn't been sleeping great, with the baby's more pronounced movements and all of the other effects that pregnancy had on her body, this week had been a little rough for Hailey.

"Not too bad I guess, it was probably the best night sleep I've had in the last week. I woke up once or twice but the feeling of being cuddled up against your body makes me relax and get back to sleep quickly." Hailey answered, her eyes still firmly locked onto Jay's.

"That's good to hear Hails, we can ask Natalie for some tips when we go for your next scan later today. How's our little Soph doing this morning?" Jay questioned once again, Hailey's smile continuing to grow wider as Jay called their little girl 'Soph'.

"Our little girl had been quiet all night and this morning so far. I think she needed her rest after all the acrobatics she was doing yesterday evening. She did tell me one thing, she told me that she loves her daddy so so much." Hailey replied, still smiling as she felt Jay's hand that was still underneath her shirt move to her bump.

"Tell her that I love her so much as well, and that I'm so excited for the day that she arrives into this world." Jay replied.

"Why don't you tell her for yourself babe, I'm sure little Soph would love to hear from her daddy. She tells me all the time that she loves hearing her daddy talking to her." Hailey replied, smiling at the excited happy look on Jay's face at the opportunity to talk to his baby girl once again.

Hailey shifted her body so she was lying flat on her back as Jay started to move down the bed, just as Jay started to move his phone started buzzing away on his bedside table. Jay begrudgingly reached over and read the text message, letting out a massive sigh of frustration as this was something that he needed to go to. "Sorry Hails, I've got to go. My CI just messaged me saying he had something that he needed to talk to me about, apparently it's urgent." Jay spoke, his facial expression dropping, his voice clearly slowing the disappointment that he had to head off.

"Don't worry Jay." Hailey replied, offering a small warming smile his way.

"Will you be alright to make your own way into work? I'm not sure how long this is going to take." Jay questioned.

"Of course I will babe." Hailey chuckled. "I'll get Vanessa to pick me up on her way into work, she's always saying how she misses driving to work together." Hailey carried on.

"Ok babe, I'm going to get ready. I love you Hailey." Jay replied, planting a kiss against the top of her head before heading off into the bathroom to shower. Jay quickly got ready after finishing his shower and headed out to meet his CI, not forgetting to tell Hailey that he loved her once more before leaving.

* * *

Jay walked into the alleyway where his CI had told him to meet him, a fresh cup of strong coffee in his hands as he was still half asleep. This sudden meeting seemed a little odd to Jay, he had only spoken to his CI last week and he had told Jay that he had no new information to give him, so Jay senses were on over drive, he was constantly scanning the area around the alleyway for any source of danger.

Jay had been standing in the alleyway for close to fifteen minutes and there was no sign of his CI, he was just about to leave and head to the district when his CI walked around the corner into the alleyway, his head constantly turning to look behind, almost like he was paranoid he was being followed.

"It's about god damn time Shawn." Jay grumbled as he extended his hand out to shake Shawn's hand. Shawn was very similar in build to Jay, he was a couple of months older than Jay, slightly taller than Jay and his hair was a little darker in colour.

"Well, I'm sorry Halstead. I just wanted to take some extra precautions to make sure I wasn't being followed." Shawn replied nervously, his eyes furiously darting around the area.

"Shawn, what's going on? What was so urgent that you needed to tell me?" Jay questioned, Jay was slowly starting to get nervous himself, he had never seen Shawn this cautious and nervous before.

"Before I tell you this, I need you to promise me something. I need to be protected after this, whatever that means I just need to be protected Jay." Shawn replied.

"I'm sure I can arrange that for you Shawn. Now tell me what you've got for me." Jay pushed.

"Damien Williams, I've been doing a few odd jobs for him and his crew, nothing major, just moving a few cars and dropping off some money. But a couple of Friday's ago he invited into his poker game, said he liked that I didn't ask questions and just did whatever he wanted me to do. Anyway, he's got me doing jobs for him, jobs that he only gives to people he likes and trusts. Last week he showed me a shipment of AR-15's that have been converted to shoot 458 socom rounds. He said that they were hot so he needed to get rid of them, I told him that I knew someone that was looking to buy some guns, that's why I'm here with you." Shawn explained.

"Shit... CPD has been trying to tie this guy down to ten unsolved murders, but every time the bastard somehow manages to cover his tracks. Right, listen to me Shawn. I want you to stay low unless Williams needs you, I'm going to speak to my boss and we will get back to you with a plan on how we will move forward. This opportunity to too good to miss out on, so we can't fuck this up." Jay replied, Shawn agreeing with Jay before quickly leaving the area. Jay immediately headed straight for the district, ringing Mouse on the way to get him Damien Williams five ready for when he arrived.

* * *

Jay arrived at the district ten minutes after leaving the meeting with Shawn, Jay already knew what Voight's reaction was going to be, he was going to be apprehensive about going after Damien Williams. The majority of the different units in the CPD had taken a shot at Damien Williams and had failed on every single occasion. But there was something different about this one, Williams had done something that he had never done and put the word out that he was looking to sell these guns.

"Voight you got a moment?" Jay questioned as he knocked lightly on Voight's door, the older sergeant waving him in immediately. "I've got something that you're going to want to hear." Jay started off as he handed Williams's file to Hank.

"Damien Williams, this slippery son of a bitch has managed to get away from us so many times. So what's new now Halstead?" Voight questioned as he scanned through the file.

"Well, one of my CI's has managed to work his way into Williams's inner circle and apparently Williams is looking to offload a set of those stolen 458 socom AR-15's that we're used in that triple homicide last week." Jay explained, earning an uneasy look from Hank.

"Something doesn't seem right about this Jay. Williams has always been so tight and sneaky with his deals, he's never openly said that he's looking to offload any weapons he's ever had in his possession. So what's changed now? Why is he going off his business plan that's worked so well for all these years?" Voight questioned.

"I can't give you an answer for sure, but my guess is that, these rifles are hot at the moment. After that triple homicide every law enforcement agency in Illinois is going to be looking for these rifles. So if he's caught red handed with these things that is going to confirm that Williams's crew behind the robbery to get them and then they are selling them. He's probably trying to offload them and make them someone else's problem." Jay replied.

"So if we do go ahead with this, what's the plan with your CI?" Voight questioned once again.

"My CI has already mentioned that he knows someone that might be interested in buying the guns. So I'll go undercover with my CI where he will introduce me as someone he's known since high school and we worked in a crew together before he both had to blow out of town." Jay explained.

"Ok Jay, I'm still not entirely convinced on this but this is one opportunity that might be too big to miss out on. Before you do anything, I'm going to loop Crawford in, see if he goes along with it and gives us the resources that we will require. But I mean it Jay, don't not do anything further before both me and Crawford have given the green light for this to go ahead." Hank warned, Jay nodding his head in agreement with his sergeant.

"Oh, one more thing Sarge. Can me and Hailey take off for an hour or two, she's got her latest scan at eleven. I'm sorry to let you know last minute." Jay stopped himself half way to the exit of Hank's office.

"Of course you can Jay, remember that I said if you or Hailey needed any time off you can have it, that hasn't changed. Let me know how it goes." Hank replied, the corners of his curving into a small smile. Jay leaving his office after thanking his sergeant and leaving with Hailey to head off to the hospital.

* * *

On the ride to the hospital, Jay explained to Hailey about his meeting with his CI and then the subsequent one with Voight. Hailey was slightly on Voight's side with this, something didn't feel quite right about all of this but she understood that they needed to case this new development as everyone had heard about the destruction that these guns had caused recently.

Their minds were shifted away from the case as they arrived at the hospital, they had been to the hospital for a scan every week since Hailey had found out she was pregnant. But, each scan felt like it was the first, both of them were so excited to be able to see their baby, it still amazed both of them that every week they could see a life that they had created growing and developing into a perfect little baby girl. The excitement and happiness they both felt every time their eyes settled on their baby was like nothing they'd ever experienced, that amazing feeling would probably never be topped.

The two of them strolled into the hospital, waking hand in hand with wide beaming smiles on their faces. "Hey you two, go and get yourselves ready in bay four, I'll be with you in just a minute." Natalie smiled as she greeted the couple just before heading off in the direction of another trauma bay.

Jay and Hailey headed into the room, Hailey lifted up Jay's T-shirt that she had stolen off of him once again and lay down onto the bed. "Ready to get started then Hailey?" Natalie smiled as she entered the room a couple of minutes later, Jay and Hailey both nodding their heads in excitement.

Like before Natalie took a moment to make sure that everything was normal with Jay and Hailey's baby girl, writing down a few notes as she slowly moved the stick over the top of Hailey's bump. This short moment of time was still so nerve racking for the couple, even though every scan previously had confirmed their baby was perfectly healthy, both of them were still so nervous that something might have changed and their baby might be in trouble.

"Right you two, your little girl looks perfectly healthy. She is continuing to grow and is at the size that we expect her to be at. Your baby had now manoeuvred so she is now upside down, which is the position that we want her at for when you give birth. So overall, your little girl is doing wonderful, she's right in track to be a perfectly healthy little girl when she arrives." Natalie explained, her small smile growing wider as she took in the happy smiles and looks on the couple's faces.

Natalie turned the screen so Hailey and Jay could see their little girl, even though she looked pretty much exactly the same from the last scan, but Jay and Hailey were both lost for words. Jay was still amazed that he was looking at a little girl that they had created and a life that Hailey had been providing for, caring for and protecting for 26 weeks. Hearing that their baby was perfectly healthy only made Jay love Hailey even more, he loved hearing that all of Hailey's hard work throughout the last 26 weeks had resulted in them having a healthy little girl up to this point.

Over the next five minutes all Jay and Hailey could do was stare in awe that their baby girl, they were both still speechless, completely overwhelmed by the happiness of seeing their baby. They couldn't help but be a little disappointed as Natalie moved the stick off of Hailey bump and the image of their baby disappeared off the screen. "Having either one of you got any questions you'd like to ask?" Natalie asked as she sat smiling at Jay and Hailey.

"When is it likely that we will be able to feel the baby kicking?" Jay questioned almost immediately.

"I'm guessing you've already been feeling the baby moving and kicking slightly Hailey?" Natalie started off, Hailey quickly nodding her head. "There's no set point in Hailey's pregnancy that you'll be able to feel the baby kicking with your hands. But anywhere between 24 weeks and 28 weeks along will be the time where you will most likely feel that first kick. I was 27 weeks along when I first felt Owen kick, I was right here in the ED when I felt him kick. So anytime in the next two weeks is when you'll most likely feel your girl kicking. I've heard on some occasions that talking to the baby can prompt a kick as she starts to recognise your voices." Natalie explained.

"If you don't have any more questions, I'll head off and get some photos sorted out for the two of you." Natalie continued, smiling at the couple as she left the room.

Jay and Hailey left the hospital feeling on top of the world, it had once again been another special moment that both of them would treasure. It was just another picture that they could add to the memories of this crazy journey that both of them had loved every single second of.

* * *

Jay and Hailey entered the bullpen to the sound of tapping keyboards, Jay immediately noticed that Voight's office door was closed and he was on the phone to someone. Jay was hoping that it was Crawford who Hank was speaking to and that they could power ahead on the Williams case.

After ten minutes of sitting at his desk, Jay's name was called out by his sergeant's deep harsh tone of voice, Jay swiftly springing up from his desk and joining Voight in his office. "So that was Crawford, he said something similar to me, that something didn't quite sit right about this development but it is something that we can't ignore. So we've got a green light to go ahead and go after Williams. Some asshole from homicide tried to take the case off our hands but Crawford shut him down so we've got the lead on this. Homicide are sending over everything they have on Williams so let's set up the case board and fill everyone else in on what's happening. Call your CI and get him to set up the meet." Hank explained as he sat across from Jay. Jay could see that Voight was still uneasy about going ahead with this, this confusing Jay slightly as Voight was the one who normally would take an opportunity when one came up.

Jay headed out of Hank's office and headed downstairs to call Shawn and get him to set up the meet. Fifteen minutes later Jay returned to the bullpen just as Voight exited his office. "Right listen up, even got a new case that we need to move on quickly. Jay, fill everyone in on what's going on and the plan." Voight ordered as he leaned up against Jay's desk, holding out the relevant files for Jay to put on the case board.

"The person we're going after is Damien Williams, the well-known gun runner that every law enforcement agency is after in Illinois. One of my CI's had managed to engineer a way into Williams's crew and has gained the trust of Williams. My CI informed me that Williams is looking to offload 30 AR-15's that have been converted to fire 458 socom rounds, these are the same rifles that were used in the triple homicide on the south side last week." Jay explained as Mouse handed out files to the other members of the unit.

"So what's the plan to nail this prick?" Ruzek questioned from his desk as he scanned through Damien Williams's file.

"My CI will introduce me as someone he's known since high school, someone that he used to run with as part of a crew but we left Chicago after the police were close to catching us. Hopefully Williams will buy that and agree to sell us the guns. Then at the second meet it will be a normal takedown that we're used to." Jay explained, he noticed the worried look on Hailey's face as he explained the plan, she had openly expressed her concerns about this before and to be honest Jay had his own doubts. But both of them knew how important this opportunity was, they needed these guns and Damien Williams of the streets of Chicago, so Hailey accepted that Jay needed to do this even though she wasn't entirely comfortable with it.

"My CI just let me know that the meet is arranged for 4pm so we've got a few hours to prepare for this." Jay continued.

The next few hours were spent preparing for the meeting between Williams and Jay. Vanessa and Atwater were sent out to recce the rundown multi-storey car park where the meeting was taking place. Mouse and Hailey went through every camera in the vicinity of the car park, making sure that they had eyes on Jay and Shawn throughout the duration of the meet. Jay went through his cover story over and over again, just perfecting every single small detail. Ruzek and Burgess looked through all of the known associates linked to Damien Williams, making sure that no one was going to surprise them at the meeting.

Everyone was working tirelessly to make sure that this meeting happened without any hiccups, not only because who the target was, but because who was going undercover. Out of anyone in the unit, it was Jay who had the most to lose and everyone was fully aware of that. He had a little girl on the way, he had an amazing fiancée in Hailey who he was due to get married to in the close future, he had everything he had ever dreamed of in life at the moment. Every single person in the unit was making sure that Jay got back safely to his fiancée and his little baby girl.

* * *

It was 4pm and Jay and Shawn were leaning against the hood of Jay's undercover car in the meeting location. Jay and Shawn has run over their cover stories five times during the trip to the car park, they were in sync with one another.

Another twenty minutes passed and there was still no sign of Williams, they were slowly start to lose hope, maybe they had been screwed over by Williams. Their hopes were suddenly lifted when a black BMW entered through the west entrance to the car park. The tinted windows meant that neither Jay nor Shawn could identify the people inside the vehicle.

The car stopped around five metres in front of Jay and Shawn, the doors slowly opened and out stepped Damien Williams and one of his trusted members of his crew, Terry Coates, someone who wasn't unfamiliar to the unit. "Phone in the bag and arms up." Terry demanded as he approached Jay. Terry was just over 6'3, stocky in build and had scars varying in size scattered across his arms, neck and face. Jay did as Terry asked, placing his UC phone in the bag and lifted his arms as Terry searches him for any weapons or a wire. "He's clean Damo." Terry called back to Williams who was leaning against his car smoking a cigarette.

"So it's Lawrence right?" Williams questioned, looking Jay up and down suspiciously.

"Nope, it's Ryan, Ryan Jacobs." Jay replied quickly, not falling for any of the games that Williams was trying to play.

"You met Shawn in college right, something to do with drama club." Williams once again tried to catch Jay out.

"Me and Shawn met in high school, on the football team. He was the quarterback and I was a wide receiver. He wore number 75 while I was number 10." Jay once again fired back.

"So what's someone like you need all of this fire power for?" Williams questioned.

"Me and my boys have been fucked over one to many times why this crew who think they're bigger and better than us. So when Shawn told me about someone looking to offload some AR-15's and showed me a video of how powerful these things are, I knew those were the weapons that me and my boys needed." Jay explained.

"So how many are you looking for Ryan?" Williams questioned as he stamped out his fag and stood up from the hood of his car.

"As many as I can get my hands on. This sort of firepower doesn't come around every often so I need as many as possible." Jay replied.

"Alright Ryan, we can come to some sort of agreement. I've got thirty of these rifles but they're not going to come cheap. Seven and a half grand each, no room for negotiation."

"Me and my boys have got the cash, just tell me when and where." Jay replied.

"I'll message Shawn later with the meeting point. Terry, give him his phone back." Williams ordered as he got into the drivers set and after Terry gave Jay his phone back the two of then sped off away from the car park.

* * *

It was approaching eight in the evening and Jay was getting his stuff ready for the meeting later in the evening, Williams had called Shawn confirming that the deal was taking place in some abandoned warehouse at ten in the evening. Voight had sent Jay and Hailey home after the earlier meeting to get some rest.

Even though the earlier meeting had gone off without a problem, Hailey was getting more nervous as the day passed by. It wasn't that she didn't trust Jay to handle himself, she was just fearful that Jay could get injured in anyway. Hailey was scared that Jay could be in trouble and she couldn't be there to help him, she had to wait at home and hope that Jay would walk straight into her arms later in the evening alive and well.

Hailey had cooked some dinner for the two of them for a change while Jay had been sleeping, throughout their relationship Jay had done the majority of the cooking and after finding out that Hailey was pregnant he had done all of the cooking, just because he loved taking care of his Hailey and his baby daughter.

Jay could tell how worried and nervous Hailey was that he was going undercover this evening. He was heartbroken that Hailey was so nervous and scared that something might happen to him, it was so difficult for jay to watch her get so worked up over something that might not happen. Jay fully understood though, because we would be the exact same if it was Hailey in his position, Jay has always been worried whenever Hailey went undercover ever since the booth case and when both Hailey and Kim were kidnapped last year it had only increased how scared he was when Hailey went undercover.

"Hails look at me baby." Jay softly spoke against the top of her head, they had cuddled up on the couch after they finished their dinner, Jay could see the nervous energy radiating off of Hailey's body. "There's no need to be scared Hails, it's going to be a simple takedown, nothing that we haven't done before." Jay continued as Hailey tilted her head slightly to face Jay.

"I know babe but I can't help it, you mean absolutely everything to me and the thought of you in a dangerous situation just scares me. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." Hailey replied, her voice breaking as a few tears started to slowly trickle down her cheeks.

"I know you're scared Hails but I promise you that I will do anything and everything in my power to make sure that I'm back home tonight with you and our little Sophia." Jay replied, his voice quiet and soft as he attempted to calm Hailey's nerves. Hailey's mood change as she heard Jay call their daughter Sophia, her lips formed into a small smile as she looked into Jay's eyes.

"Did you just say Sophia Jay? Have you decided that you want our little girl's name to be Sophia?" Hailey questioned as her smile starting to grow a little wider.

"Yes Hails, I want our little girl's name to be Sophia. I've been set on the name Sophia for a couple of weeks now but I didn't want to jump to a decision, but seeing our little girl today at the scan and seeing her little face made me realise that she is a Sophia, there is something about her that made the name Sophia absolutely perfect." Jay explained, smiling as he felt Hailey snuggle as close to his body as possible and hug him with all her strength.

Over the next twenty minutes Hailey continued holding onto Jay with all of her strength. Hearing that Jay had decided on Sophia to be their daughters name had helped calm Hailey down a little and she felt so happy that their little girl had been named.

"I've got to head off now Hails, I promise I will call you the second that we arrest Williams. I love you so much Hails." Jay softly spoke against the top of her head, before Jay could go anywhere Hailey pulled his head down to meet her lips as she kissed him passionately, putting all of her emotion into the kiss.

They pulled away a few moments later both of their breathing significantly heavier. Jay's hand moved down to pull up Hailey's shirt as he kneeled down in front of her, his head moving close to her bump. "Make sure you look after your mommy tonight Sophia, she's a little worried about your daddy so she needs all of your love and affection tonight to make her feel better. I don't really need to be saying this because I know how much you love your mommy, but make sure you give her a little extra love tonight because she deserves it. I love you so so much Soph, I'll see you later baby girl." Jay spoke quietly against Hailey's bump, finishing off by planting a couple of light kiss against her bump before pulling Hailey's shirt back over her bump.

Hailey was almost in full blown tears as Jay talked to Sophia, every time he had done this while she was awake it would always bring a tear to her eye but this time felt different. Not only because of how scared Hailey was tonight about Jay but knowing that this was the first time Jay had ever spoken to their daughter as Sophia, had just meant even more to Hailey.

"Come here Hails." Jay smiled as he helped her up off the couch and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you so much Hailey, please relax tonight and look after yourself and little Sophia, I don't want anything to happen to either of you because you are worrying so much. I know it's hard but I'm going to be fine." Jay whispered as he continued holding onto Hailey, he could feel his damp shirt clinging to his body where Hailey had been crying in this embrace.

As Jay pulled away he moved his hand to Hailey's cheek, brushing away a tear before pulling her in for a quick kiss. "I love you Jay, please stay safe for me and Sophia." Hailey spoke quietly as she pulled away from Jay's lips.

"I will Hails. I love both of you so much." Jay replied, capturing her lips one more time before he slowly made his way out of their house and into the darkness of the night.

* * *

It had just passed 10:30 in the evening and Hailey hadn't heard anything from anyone yet. Her aching body was screaming out for her to sleep but she couldn't, she couldn't get to sleep without knowing that Jay was okay. She kept checking her phone every thirty seconds, desperate for that call that Jay had promised her. The first hour after Jay left, Hailey had managed to take her mind off everything as she watched a couple of episodes of Brooklyn nine-nine but there longer into the evening she got, the more she thought about Jay being in danger.

Hailey felt her chest tighten as she heard a couple of soft thuds on the front door to the their house, she almost felt sick to her stomach, Jay would've unlocked the door with his own key so Hailey immediately knew whoever this was it wasn't Jay. Every single possible scenario was running through her scrambled mind. Was this someone coming to tell her that Jay had been killed? Had Jay been seriously injured? Had Jay simply lost his key and all of her worry and fear was for nothing?

Hailey stopped slightly as her hand gripped the door handle, her grip was that tight on the handle that her knuckles were slowly turning white. Hailey slowly opened the door and was met by Vanessa, still dressed up in her tactical gear. Hailey heart immediately broke as she saw the look on Vanessa's face, she looked like she was about to burst into tears, her eyes already red and puffy. Vanessa was looking at anything but Hailey, she couldn't bear to look her best friend in the eyes.

Hailey could feel her heart rate starting to rise as she felt herself starting to cry, tears were starting to stream down her face as her best friend still struggled to look her in the eyes. "Vanessa..." Hailey's voice cracked as she didn't have the strength to say anything else as she felt herself crumbling, her legs becoming increasingly wobbly as her whole body started to feel numb.

Vanessa finally turned to face Hailey, a glassy sheen covering her eyes as a couple of tears started to trickle slowly down her cheeks, her hands were trembling slightly as all sort of emotions ran through her body. She was nervous, scared, and heartbroken that she was having to do this.

"It's Jay Hailey. He's been...

* * *

**I'm sorry guys, I'm sorry. Most of you probably hate me for leaving you with yet another cliff hanger. I'm probably going to upload the next chapter either Thursday or Friday so make sure you check that out to see what's happened to Jay.**

**I hope that you liked the name that Jay had decided to give his daughter, personally I really like the names Sophie and Sophia so that's why I chose for Jay to like those names.**

**Anyway, I hope you don't hate me too much :) look out for the next chapter later in the week. Stay safe out there everyone. **


	33. Save your air

**Welcome back to another chapter everyone. I hope all of you are doing well and staying healthy.**

**I hope you are still enjoying my story, my aim is to provide you with content that all of you enjoy so I hope that I've been able to achieve that up to this point.**

**Thank you once again to all of you that read the last chapter and to those of you who left a review. I really appreciate every single one of who that reads my story.**

**I will warn you that there is some strong language and mention of violence in this chapter. There is nothing gruesome or anything like that but I thought I'd let you now prior to you reading this.**

* * *

"It's Jay Hailey, he's been... he's been kidnapped." Vanessa spluttered out, her voice trembling as she struggled to tell Hailey the news. The intensity of Hailey's crying increased as she listened to what Rojas had just dropped on her, her whole body was shaking in fear as she stumbled backwards until her back hit the wall, her trembling legs almost giving way as she slide down the wall into a ball on the floor.

Hailey was immediately engulfed in Vanessa's arms as she joined Hailey on the floor, pulling her best friend into her body, Hailey's head finding its place on Vanessa's shoulder. Rojas found herself tearing up as she listened to Hailey crying on her shoulder, every sob that left Hailey's lips breaking her heart a little more each time. Every second that passed by it was hurting Rojas more and more to see Hailey crying her eyes out, the sounds of pain and fear falling from Hailey's lips felt like a punch to the gut for Vanessa, each punch hurting more and more.

"This can't be happening again. I can't lose him Vanessa, I can't raise this little girl without him." Hailey cried out against Vanessa's shoulder, her voice shaky as she sounded broken.

"We're going to find him Hailey, we're going to bring him back to you and your little girl. No one is going to stop until he get him back to you Hailey." Vanessa replied, her voice soft and quiet as she attempted to try and calm down Hailey. Vanessa's hand started slowly running circles over Hailey's back as she rested her head against Hailey's.

The next few minutes were spent in exactly the same position, Vanessa attempting anything she could to try and calm down Hailey, her efforts seeming to work slightly as she felt Hailey's trembling tense body start to soften and relax into her embrace. "Come on Hailey, let's move somewhere a little more comfortable." Vanessa whispered against the top of Hailey's head, Hailey nodding her head slightly in response as she lifted her head off Vanessa's shoulder for the first time.

Vanessa carefully helped Hailey up off the floor and wrapped her arms around the trembling body of her best friend, slowly making their way to the couch as Vanessa led the way. After helping Hailey onto the couch Vanessa finally set her eyes on her best friend for the first time since arriving and her heart continued to break for Hailey. Hailey's eyes were red and puffy, tears were still slowly trickling down her cheeks and the look in her eyes screamed fear and how scared she was.

"Vanessa, will you stay with me? I don't think I will be able to cope by myself." Hailey whispered as Vanessa started to move away from the couch towards the kitchen. Vanessa's heart continued to shatter hearing Hailey's tone of voice, Hailey struggled to get her words out as she sounded so scared and nervous.

"Of course I will Hailey, I wasn't going to leave you on your own anyway. I would be a bad friend if I left you on your own in this situation." Vanessa replied as she started to boil some water to make a cup of tea for the two of them.

"Thank you Vanessa." Hailey replied, her lips curving into the smallest of smiles as she looked towards Vanessa. Hailey leaned back into the softness of her couch, her hand automatically moved down to her bump and sat protectively over the top of her little girl. "Your daddy is going to need all of our love and support right now Soph, he's going to need you to protect and give him a little extra love that your daddy always tells you to give to me. Your daddy is going to be back with us very soon little one." Hailey whispered, quiet enough so Vanessa couldn't hear her from the kitchen.

Vanessa returned to Hailey with a hot cup of tea for her a few minutes later and joined Hailey on the couch. The two of them sat in silence for a little while, Hailey felt like she was about to burst into tears at any moment, but she managed to stay strong, not only for herself but for little Sophia and Jay. After a little while Hailey slowly dozed off into a much needed sleep, she was already shattered before hearing the news that Jay had been kidnapped but the crying and the constant scared feeling in her body had taken its toll on Hailey's tired aching body.

* * *

While Vanessa had split off and gone to be with Hailey, the team had returned to the district after losing the getaway vehicle that contained Jay and Shawn in it. All of them team were absolutely raging that the sequence of events that had gone down at the buy, but Voight was absolutely boiling. None of them had ever seen Voight this angry before, not even Platt, they were scared to even approach him in fear of what might happen if they did. There was one person that all of Voight's anger was being aimed at and that was the sergeant from homicide who tried to hijack the case previously.

"You better give me a good explanation to why your team was at our undercover buy. Choose you next words wisely." Voight threatened as he yelled at Sergeant Phillips, Voight was right up in his face. The rest of the unit was standing in the background of the two sergeants, all of them giving dirty looks to the homicide sergeant.

"We got intel from an informant that the same guns used in the homicides we've been investigating were being sold to a buyer. We had to move quickly on the Intel we were given." Phillips explained, the explanation obviously not sitting well with Voight who was just getting angrier and angrier then more time that he spent with the homicide sergeant.

"Why the fuck would you not inform us that you were moving in? Crawford ordered you to drop the investigation into Williams and leave it to us. But now because of you and the stupid bunch of fucking clowns that you work with, one of my detectives and his CI's lives are now in danger. Now get the fuck out of my district!" Voight fired back, getting closer to the sergeant, his fists clenching up ready to knock Phillips on his ass.

"I've heard a lot about you Voight, people have said you were a son of a bitch, and now I see why people..." Phillips was cut off a Voight's right fist connected with his nose, the crunching sound of Phillips's nose breaking filling the room as he stumbled backwards and slammed against the floor of the district garage.

Within a matter of seconds Phillips could feel the cool feeling of a metal barrel being placed against his forehead, Voight's figure blocking out some of the artificial light in the room as he towered over Phillips. "You better pray to god that Halstead and his CI are found alive. Halstead is like a son to me and a brother to everyone in this room, he also has a fiancée who is pregnant with his daughter. So if we find him with more than a scratch on him, me and you will be taking a drive and I can assure you that it won't be a nice drive for you." Voight threatened, driving the barrel of his gun harder into the forehead of Phillips.

After a few moments Voight removed the gun from Phillips head and made his way to the stairs, not looking back at Phillips who was trying to get himself up off the floor. Once reaching his office, Voight pulled out his phone and called someone who he knew would help them find Halstead and Damien Williams. "I need your help, we've got a problem here. Bring a couple of others with you, only people you trust and don't mind getting their hands dirty, I don't want amateurs on this." Voight explained to the person on the end of the line before hanging up abruptly.

* * *

It was getting close to midnight when Rixton and a couple of others from his gang task force unit showed up to the bullpen, Voight took them into his office and explained the situation to them, the four of them reappearing into the bullpen fifteen minutes later. Atwater, Burgess and Ruzek looking a little shocked to see Rixton back in intelligence again.

"Right, Rixton and some of his task force are coming to help us find Jay and his CI, they have knowledge that is going to be invaluable to helping find Jay. Before we go any further, we are going to find Jay one way or another. We're going to be going dark until we find Jay and going to find any lengths to get him back. If your head isn't in the game then don't be a part of this, put all of your feelings to the back of your minds as they don't matter right now. There are two people that we are going this for, and those two are Hailey and their daughter. So you're 100% in or out, now's the time to make that choice." Voight bellowed out as he stood arms crossed just in front of the door to his voice. Atwater, Burgess and Ruzek all taking it in turns to confirm they were 100% in.

Voight then let Rixton take centre stage as he explained everything him and his unit had gathered on Williams and his crew. "As you know Williams has been a slippery bastard in the past but recently him and his crew have made a few slips ups with have given us an angle to move in on them. One of his goons, Terry Coates has a weak spot which we need to pounce on, that is his girlfriend Sara Jones, Coates lives with her and does everything for her so if there is one weak spot that is it." Rixton explained, placing surveillance photos of Coates and his girlfriend onto the case board.

"Is this Terry Coates close enough to Williams to know where he would be hiding Jay and his CI?" Ruzek questioned from his desk.

"Coates is pretty close to Williams, Williams uses Coates as a bodyguard during buys and other deals that Williams is involved with. So I have a pretty good bet that he was involved in some capacity tonight. Even if he wasn't there tonight, he will likely have the knowledge to where Williams is most likely to take Halstead and the CI. If we find Coates with his girlfriend he's done for because he's going to protect her over anything." Rixton explained once again.

"Let's get ready and move out everyone. Atwater and Burgess cover the back of the house and the rest of us will go through the front door." Voight ordered as everyone vested up and raced off to the address that Rixton had provided.

* * *

It took just over ten minutes for the team to arrive at the location of Terry Coates and his girlfriend's house. Atwater and Burgess carefully made their way from the long grass of the front yard and headed for the back while the others staged at the front porch of the rundown house, awaiting the signal from Atwater that they were in position before making entry.

"Me and Burgess are in position at the rear. All lights are off at the rear of the property except for the room at the back left of the house." Atwater's voice sounded over the radio, Voight giving Ruzek and green light to kick the front door down."

"Chicago PD!" Ruzek yelled as the front door swung open, there were immediately met by a staircase with a long hallway leading off to the right of the stairs. Voight signalled for the two detectives that Rixton had brought with him to search the downstairs while himself, Ruzek and Rixton cleared the upstairs. The three of them swiftly moved upstairs, Adam leading the way. Once upstairs they could see a dim source of light peaking around the outside of one of the closed doors, Adam kicked in the closed door and was meant by Coates's girlfriend, the brunette woman looking absolutely terrified as Ruzek pointed his gun at her.

"Where's Coates Sara?" Ruzek questioned aggressively as he placed her in handcuffs, Ruzek caught onto the direction where Sara was looking, her gaze had landed on the door to the en-suite bathroom, and Adam pointed out to Voight and Rixton behind him that Coates was in the bathroom.

Voight and Rixton staged at the en-suite door and Rixton booted the door in, finding Coates hiding in the bath, himself looking scared to death as his eyes landed on Rixton and Voight. Voight grabbed hold of one of Coates's arms and yanked him out of the bath and moved him into the bedroom, which had been empty after Ruzek moved Sara away. "You've got one opportunity to tell me where Williams and my detective are." Voight threatened as he pressed his gun in between the eyes of Coates.

"I have no idea what you're on about. I've been here all day, I haven't seen Williams for weeks, and I'm not involved in that stuff anymore." Coates attempted to plead his innocence.

"How stupid do you think we are Coates? Your car is still warm and there is a muddy trail of footprints leading to where your soaking wet muddy boots are. So I'll give you one more opportunity to tell me where Williams and my detective are." Voight fired back, taking in gun away from Coates head for a moment as he landed two powerful punches on Coates's nose and jaw, a steady stream of blood started flowing from his nose.

"I don't know anything, I don't know anything about a detective and I certainly don't know where Williams is." Coates once again lied.

Voight was absolutely boiling inside, he didn't like getting messed around by anyone, let anyone by someone who had kidnapped one of his detectives a couple of hours ago. Voight had reached his limit, he moved his gun down and shot Coates in the kneecap, Coates immediately screamed out in pain along with a mixture of curse words as his leg gave way and he collapsed onto the floor, his hands moving down to try and apply pressure to the wound.

"Last chance to tell me where my detective is Coates. You lie to me one more time and you won't see sunrise." Voight snapped, his voice nasty and harsh as he pressed his gun against the underside of Coates's chin.

"Ok Ok. After Williams shoved the two men in the car we sped off and headed one of Williams's property's that he uses to conduct his business, it's not far from here, about ten minutes south from here. I didn't see where Williams moved the two men to, I was told to ditch the car that they used and then head home. Williams didn't know that the two men were police, it wasn't until all of those cops came in all guns blazing that he suspected that they might be police. I'm just a bodyguard, I didn't do anything to hurt those cops." Coates explained, wincing in pain throughout the whole of his explanation, at the end of his words Coates looked like he was about to burst into tears from a mixture of pain from his gunshot wound and fear that Voight might kill him right here for the part he played in Jay's kidnapping.

"I'm going to need more details Coates." Voight pushed, his voice still harsh and nasty even after moving his gun away from Coates's chin.

"The property is some sort of old factory, it's not very big, it's easy to spot as there's always two vans parked out front to try and blend in. When I left with the car there was only Williams and another person there. The only way in is through the front, the back door is bolted shut." Coates replied as he sat up to apply pressure to his wound.

"Rixton get this scumbag out of here, I'll sort out what I want to do with him after." Voight ordered, following Rixton out of the room with Coates who was stumbling his way through the house.

* * *

It was just after one in the morning, Hailey was still fast asleep on the opposite couch to Vanessa, it probably was quite uncomfortable for Hailey to be sleeping on the couch but she was that tired that she would be able to sleep anywhere. Vanessa had just received a message from burgess updating her on their progress. Vanessa was left debating whether to or not wake Hailey up to update her. Vanessa decided that she needed let Hailey know about the developments, even though Hailey was putting on a brave face at the moment, Rojas knew how much she was hurting at the moment.

Rojas slowly made her way over to Hailey, kneeling down at the end of the couch where Hailey's head was. Vanessa gently started shaking Hailey's arm while shaking her name in a soft quiet voice, it took a few moments but eventually Hailey's eyes fluttered open. Hailey's eyes settled on Rojas after a few seconds of gathering her bearings, Hailey immediately feared the worse as her eyes started to water and tears started rolling down her cheeks. "Hey it's just me Hailey, don't get upset. I've got an update from the team." Vanessa spoke, her voice still soft and quiet as she placed one of her hands on Hailey's shoulder.

Hailey quickly repositioned herself so she was now sitting upright on the couch, eagerly looking back at Rojas for the update on Jay. "Please tell me they have found him." Hailey replied, pleading with Vanessa to give her some good news and tell her that Jay was coming back to her and Sophia.

"They haven't found him yet but they're close, they know where he is being held and their moving in on the location shortly." Rojas explained, still kneeling down where Hailey's head was a moment ago.

Hailey had been on the verge of tears ever since she had broken down for the first time when Vanessa arrived, hearing that Jay was still missing pushed her over the edge. Hailey buried her head into her hands as she started crying, the muffled sound of her sobs sending shivers throughout Vanessa's body as her heart broke again at the sight of Hailey crying. Vanessa quickly moved up onto the couch and pulled Hailey into her body, her arm stretching around Hailey's shoulders as she engulfed Hailey in a big hug.

As the seconds passed by, Hailey's crying only got louder and more intense. The same feeling Vanessa's body returned from earlier, each cry of pain and fear from Hailey broke her heart more and more. Vanessa was finding it so hard to watch Hailey crumble and break down right in front of her, this image of Hailey was a complete contrast to the Hailey she had known for close to a year now. It hurt Vanessa so much to see the woman that she looked up to and regarded as one of, if not the strongest person she had met, to shrink and break down over the love of her life.

After what felt like the longest ten minutes in both of their lives, Hailey finally pulled away from Vanessa, her eyes once again red and puffy and enduring another breakdown. "I know you probably don't feel like talking Hailey, but why don't you talk to me about your little girl. It might help take your mind off Jay for a moment." Vanessa broke the silence in the room. Hailey let out a tiny smile at Vanessa's words, not only at the mention of her baby girl but at the fact that Vanessa was trying her best to comfort Hailey and make her feel better.

Hailey took a few moments to get her emotions in check and compose herself before speaking. "I told Jay a few weeks ago that I wanted him to name our daughter, I thought it would mean an awful lot to him if he could have the opportunity to give his daughter the name he had always dreamed of. Before he left he decided on the name he wanted to give her, so our little girl's name is Sophia Christina Halstead." Hailey forced out a small weak smile as she thought back to a few hours ago, when everything was perfect.

"Aw, that's such a lovely name Hailey, I love it." Vanessa replied, a small smile forming on her face after hearing the name of her goddaughter.

"I love it to. Jay had always been set on the names Sophie or Sophia but he wasn't sure which he liked more. I always preferred Sophia that little bit more so I'm really happy with her name. Jay's been calling her Soph when he talks to her, hearing him call her that is so adorable and just makes me so excited for when he can meet her for the first time. I know for a fact that he's going to be such an amazing father to her, he's going to treat her like a princess for the whole of her life and I can't wait to witness that." Hailey replied, her small weak smile starting to slowly growing wider as she started to feel a little bit happier.

"You better let me take little Sophia on days out, I'm going to need some time with my goddaughter." Vanessa smiled back at Hailey, continuing her efforts to try and make Hailey feel better in what had been a difficult few hours for her best friend.

"Of course you can take her out Vanessa, I'm sure Soph will love spending time with her godmother. It might take some persuading for Jay to let Sophia out of his sight, I don't think he's going to let her out of his sight for the first few months after she is born." Hailey replied, letting out a small chuckle at the end.

"Why don't you go upstairs and get some more sleep Hailey. I'm sure that the couch can't be every comfortable for you and I promise you I'll let you know any updates I get." Rojas spoke after a few moments of silence. Hailey agreed and with the help of Vanessa, she carefully made her way up to her bedroom, she was asleep within seconds of pulling her covers over her tired body.

* * *

Jay was blinded by the light as his eyes opened and he was taken away from the darkness, his head was heavy, pounding like someone was hitting him in the head over and over again. Jay sucked in a deep breath and immediately winced in pain, the pain coming from both sides of his body. He could feel the sticky feeling of dried blood in his hair and down the left side on his way and a warm flow of liquid trickling down his cheeks on the right side of his face. Jay lifted his head slightly to look around the room, through his blurred vision he could see a black outline of someone next to him, the body seemingly lifeless as it showed no signs of movement.

After a few moments, once Jay gathered his bearings a little more his mind cast back to what had happened before. His memory was a little blurry but he could remember some sort of commotion happening before everything went black. His mind continued replaying the events as he pictured the face of a man and could feel the repetitive feeling of being punched and then once again everything went black. The next thing he could remember was using a sharp piece of metal that he found in the floor of this dirty basement to try and cut the rope tied around his wrists.

Jay's eyes started furiously darting around the area close to him for the sharp piece of metal, finding it just to the left of him. Jay started to use his feet to try and reach the piece of metal, his head constantly on a swivel to make sure he wasn't missing a possible threat. Jay managed to push the metal close enough that he could reach it with his hands, even though they were tied up. Jay started work on cutting through the ropes, progress was slow and tedious, the limited movements that he could achieve with his hands making it tough to cut through the rope.

After what felt like an entirely, Jay was slowly making progress, each thread of the rope that Jay cut was giving him more and more room to work with. Jay's head was still constantly looking for threats, he could hear muffled sounds from above him and the occasional bang and thud.

Jay continued hacking away at the rope that was halting any progress of an escape, his eyes kept darting over to the body next to him with he identified as Shawn. Shawn hadn't moved once since Jay had regained consciousness but Jay could see his chest rising and falling and no blood was visible from what Jay could see. Jay finally managed to cut through a section of the rope and tie his hands, his attention quickly turned to the rope which was around his feet, progress was going to be quicker but it was still a slow and tedious process.

Just as Jay managed to cut from the rope of his feet, he picked up the sounds of voices, getting closer and closer each second that passed. As the voices got closer Jay managed to understand some of what they were saying. 'Check outside, someone's out there.' A deep voice sounded as the sound of the voices seemed to drift away.

Just as Jay thought the coast was clear, the metal door of the basement flung open with a loud crash against the concrete wall and a tall figure in all black clothing entered the basement. Luckily for Jay he hadn't taken away the rope from around his feet, so he didn't look like he would be able to move to the tall figure.

As the tall figure made his way over to Jay, Jay jumped up and used the element of surprise to gain the upper hand on the tall male. Jay sunk the sharp metal piece into the abdomen of the tall figure, twisting the metal in the wound before pulling it out and stabbing him again in the abdomen. The tall figure went down screaming in pain as his hands attempted to clutch at the deep wounds in his abdomen, after a few seconds the male was unconscious, his body going limp as his hands dropped from the wound.

Jay started to move in the direction of Shawn, the metal piece in his hand at the ready if he needed it. Jay's progress was halted as two familiar sounds echoed throughout the basement and the whole of the building. Two loud pops...

The metal piece immediately dropped from his hands as Jay's hands moved down to the source of the new burning sensation on the left side of his body. His legs gave way as he collapsed on the floor, his hands attempted to cover the burning sensation, he could feel a warm thick liquid coat his hands as more and more continued seeping out. Every second that passed he found himself grasping from air, becoming more difficult and painful as his need for air increased. He could hear himself struggling for breathe as the pain in his lower abdomen was becoming more unbearable.

The light was replaced by darkness and a cold feeling washing over his body. As the shape of the shadow changed and he feared the worst, that same sound from moments earlier sounded again. Two loud pops...

But instead of another burning sensation igniting in his body, there was a loud thud to the side of him. A new feeling washed throughout his body, a feeling which he couldn't identify. Was it relief? Or fear? As his mind worked in overdrive another shadow covered his body in darkness, this time the shadow was closer and he felt a pressure on his lower abdomen that wasn't there before. There was voices around him, but his sole focus was his attempts to grasp for air, which was becoming more of an effort every single second that passed.

"Stay with me Jay, we've got you." A familiar voice rung through his ears. Jay managed to tilt his side to the side where the source of the voice came from. It was blurry but he managed to pick out the figure of Ruzek, his hands applying pressure to the two gunshot wounds on Jay's left side.

"Adam..." Jay managed to splutter out as his breathing became more raged and his need for air was only increasing.

"Don't speak Jay, save your air and just keep your eyes open and stay with me Jay. Help is on its way, just stay awake with me Jay." Ruzek demanded, his eyes darting back and forth to someone out of Jay's line of sight.

Somehow Jay managed to muster up a small amount of strength to lift his arm and start clawing away at Adam's arm. "Adam... tell Hailey... I love... her and... Sophia." Jay spluttered out, struggling in between words as each word that left his mouth caused his struggles to breathe to increase.

Just as Adam was about to open his mouth, Jay's hand fell from his arm and his eyes closed...

* * *

**I'm sorry everyone, I'm sorry. The only teaser I will give you is that Jay will not die but other than that, you will have to wait until the next chapter to find out. :)**

**I know Voight would ever reach out to Rixton on the show but I thought it would be nice to bring back an old face in my story. I really liked Rixton for the short time he was on the show so I wanted to bring him back for at least one chapter.**

**I'll be back with another two uploads next week, I'm not sure what those uploads will be yet but there will definitely be at least one update to this story.**

**Stay safe and healthy out there everyone. :)**


	34. Please don't ever say goodbye

**Welcome to another chapter everyone, I hope you're all doing well.**

**I was originally going to upload twice this week but I've been a little busier than I first thought so I didn't want to rush and produce a lower quality chapter.**

**I just want to say a big thank you for this story reaching 400 reviews, I know it doesn't mean a whole lot but every single review I get on this story means so much to me and makes me smile seeing that you enjoy my writing. I appreciate every single one of you that leaves a review, as well as all of the readers that don't leave reviews, I appreciate all of you so much.**

* * *

It was rapidly approaching sunrise, the darkness in Chicago was quickly being replaced as the sunlight speared through the gaps between the skyscrapers. Nearly four hours had passed since Jay was wheeled into the ED of Chicago Med, unconscious and clinging onto his life which had treated him so well recently.

Hailey had arrived right on cue as Jay was wheeled into the ED, she was an emotional wreck as she clutched onto Jay's hand for the few seconds she was allowed to before he disappeared out of her sight. The next few hours weren't any easier for Hailey, she had never felt so scared and fearful that Jay might not come back to her, she had never been more fearful that she might possibly have to raise their little girl alone. The possibility that little Sophia might grow up without meeting her daddy terrified Hailey more than anything.

There hadn't been any new updates on Jay ever since they had arrived, whether that was a good sign or a bad sign, no one knew. Hailey had been in and out of sleep ever since arriving, she was absolutely exhausted but the thought of sleep terrified her. Every time she closed her eyes her mind played evil games with her, taking her back to the moment she found Jay clutching onto life with a hole in his chest last November.

It was just passing five in the morning, Hailey was fast asleep on the couch of the doctor's lounge, Will and Vanessa had forced her to move to somewhere that was more comfortable. Will had just entered the doctor's lounge, being careful not to make too much noise, and made his way towards Hailey who was still fast asleep. Will kneeled down in front of her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder, shaking it slightly as he quietly started repeating her name. "Hey, it's just me Hailey." Will broke the silence, his voice quiet and gentle as Hailey's eyes started blinking furiously as she tried to gather her bearings.

After a few moments, Hailey's eyes settled on Will's tried frame. Will's heart started to break slightly as he took in Hailey's appearance, she looked absolutely exhausted, her eyes little slightly puffy from her break down earlier, the look in her eyes screamed that she was terrified, fearful that she might lose the love of her life. Hailey's mouth opened but no words came out, emotions were running absolute wild inside of her body, and she couldn't come up with any words to say to Will as she just stared at him waiting for him to take the lead.

"I've got some news on Jay." Will took the lead, pausing for a moment to try and gauge Hailey's reaction, she was still just staring back at him, unable to say anything. "Dr Marcel took Jay up for emergency surgery as one of the bullets was lodged in his abdomen and had caused an internal bleed. Jay was lucky though, the bullet missed all of his major organs and Dr Marcel was an able find the source of the bleed quickly and managed to stop the bleed." Will explained, was voice soft and quiet as he did his best to calm Hailey and try to put an end to her worry.

Throughout the whole of Will's explanation Hailey could feel a sense of relief slowly washing through her body, she was still absolutely terrified but she was ever so slightly starting to feel better. Hailey could feel tears slowly trickling down her cheeks as Will finished his explanation, the tears a mixture of relief and fear. "Is he going to be okay?" Hailey questioned, her voice quiet and weak as she did her best to power through the tears and emotions that were overwhelming her aching body.

"He will make a full recovery Hailey. Everything went smoothly in surgery, he does have some badly bruised ribs and a concussion so he's going to be aching for a little while but he will be fine." Will replied, a small reassuring smile forming on his face just before he pulled Hailey in for a hug as he saw her starting to cry. Will held onto Hailey tightly as she cried against his shoulder, quietly attempting to comfort her as she let out all of her emotions that had been building up over the last few hours. Will continued holding onto Hailey for a few minutes, Will felt himself getting emotional as he held onto Hailey, whether she was crying tears of joy or fear, it was breaking Will's heart to see his future sister-in-law crying her eyes out.

"Can I... can I see him Will?" Hailey questioned, her voice shaky and weak as she started to calm down, pulling away from Will's embrace as she stared back at him.

"Of course you can Hailey, he's going to be out for a while but I'll take you to his room." Will replied, a small smile forming on his lips. Will helped Hailey up off of the couch and the two of them headed for Jay's room upstairs. As the two of them reached Jay's room, Hailey turned back to Will, engulfing him in a hug as she thanked him for what he had done for her, Will just smiling back before leaving her to be with Jay.

After taking a few moments to compose herself, Hailey slowly entered the Jay's room and settled her eyes on him. Hailey felt her chest tighten as she took in his bruised and battered appearance, Jay had a black eye, a large gash on the side of his head with blood splattered through his hair in the surrounding area. Hailey moved to the side of his bed and took his hand in hers, Hailey almost burst into tears as her eyes settled on the blood stained skin of his hand, where he hand been clutching onto his side to try and stop the bleeding.

Hailey slowly got closer to Jay's bed and moved her hand to run across his cheek, her finger slowly started stroking down his cheek to his jawline, Hailey's lips slowly forming into a small smile as she enjoyed the feeling of Jay's skin underneath her fingertips.

After a couple of minutes, Hailey made the decision to lie next to Jay on his bed, even though there wasn't a whole lot of room and it wasn't going to be amazingly comfortable, Hailey desperately needed to feel the heat of Jay's body against hers. Hailey slowly shuffled into the space that was available and rested her head against Jay's shoulder, her hand instinctively finding Jay's and moving their joined hands to rest against Hailey's bump.

"That's your daddy Soph, he's back with you and me. Your daddy is going to need your love more than ever now Soph, he's going to need you to protect and look out for him in the same way that he has done for you. Your daddy is going to be talking to you very soon Soph, and he's going to tell you how much he's missed you and how much he loves you." Hailey whispered as she slowly started running her hand over her bump.

Just as Hailey finished talking she felt a very familiar feeling with she had become used to over the last few weeks. She could feel her little girl kicking, not quiet hard enough to feel with their hands yet but Hailey could feel little Sophia's kicks clearly. The kicking only lasted for a few seconds before Hailey could feel Sophia moving, Hailey could feel her rolling in the womb. "That's right Soph, that's your daddy, he's right here with you." Hailey whispered out once again as she battled through the tears of joy that had started rolling down her cheeks.

Shortly after, Hailey feel into a much needed sleep as her heavy head rested against Jay's shoulder. Hailey was slowly feeling much better, being able to lie next to Jay had given her a much needed boost after what had been some of the hardest few hours she had ever experienced. Feeling little Sophia kicking while Jay's hand rested on her bump had also given Hailey a much needed boost. Hailey was now back with the people she loved the most, her little perfect family.

* * *

It was just past midday when Jay's eyes opened for the first time, it took him a few minutes to realise where he was after waking up heavily disorientated, the effects of the concussion making his head feel very heavy and he had a killer of a headache. It took him a few moments to register the feeling of a weight on his shoulder and the warmth radiating off that weight.

Jay tilted his head to the side gently and his lips slowly curved into a small weak smile as his eyes settled on Hailey, who was still fast asleep against Jay's shoulder, quiet cute snores escaping her lips every few moments. Jay slowly attempted to lift his head to press a kiss against Hailey's forehead, his attempts successful after a few tries. Jay's smile grew a little wider as he realised where his free hand was placed, interlinked with Hailey's over the top of her bump, Jay's thumb gently started stroking across the soft skin of her hand, the feeling of her smooth skin felt magical under Jay's fingertips.

For the next few minutes, Jay was lost in his thoughts. He felt so sorry for Hailey that she had to go through what she went through last night. Jay couldn't remember a lot from last night but there was one thing he remembered clearly, and those were the final words he said to Adam before he lost consciousness. Jay didn't know whether she knew about that or not, he was scared about what those words could do to Hailey if she found out. Those words were almost like a final goodbye to Hailey and Sophia as Jay faded away into the darkness and Jay was terrified that it might break Hailey to know that he was effectively saying goodbye to her.

Jay was disturbed from his thoughts as he felt Hailey's head stir on his shoulder, Jay slowly tilted his heavy head to meet Hailey's eyes as she opened them for the first time. The small smile that formed on Hailey's lips summed up every single emotion in her body in this moment. Relief, joy and happiness was running through her body right now as her eyes settled on her fiancé. "Hey baby... how are you feeling?" Hailey questioned quietly, struggling to get her words out properly as the overwhelming feeling of relief took control of her body.

"I'm okay Hails, just tired and sore but nothing that I can't handle. Waking up with you next to me has made me feel a whole lot better." Jay replied, his voice quiet and soft as his lips displayed a small smile just before he planted a kiss on her forehead.

The next few moments were spent in silence, their eyes were locked onto each other, both of their eyes growing wider and wider as they shared looks full of love. Jay gently tilted her chin up and captured her lips as he kissed her hungrily, pouring all of the emotions that had built up in his body into the kiss.

Once Hailey pulled away all of the emotions from last night hit her like a tidal wave, she started crying against Jay's shoulder as it got too much for her to handle. "You scared me so much baby." Hailey forced out in between her loud sobs.

Jay wrapped his arms around Hailey's frame and pulled her in tightly to his aching body, his heart was breaking at each cry of pain that escaped her lips, it was hurting Jay so much to see his fiancée breaking down in fear that she almost lost him. "I know, and I'm so sorry Hails. But I'm fine, I'm back with the two people that I love the most. We are going to move forward from what happened and come out stronger than ever." Jay spoke, running his hand in circles around Hailey's back in his efforts to try and calm her down.

Hailey pulled back slightly from Jay after a few moments, tears still streaming down her face as she looked Jay in the eyes. "Adam told me what you said to him, he told me how the last thing you said was that you loved me and Sophia, and that it felt like you were saying good bye to me and Sophia. Please Jay... please don't ever say goodbye, I don't think I could handle living without you, I don't think I would be able to raise little Sophia on my own without her father." Hailey rambled on as more and more tears streamed down her face, once finished Hailey nuzzled her head into the crook of Jay's neck.

Jay's heart completely shattered hearing Hailey's confession, it was hurting him so much to see Hailey in this state. He was a little dumbfounded for a moment, unsure what to say to Hailey to try and calm her down. Jay moved his head down to rest against the top of Hailey's, kissing the top of her head as she continued crying into the crook of her neck. "I'm sorry that those words hurt you Hails, in that moment all I could think about was you and Soph, I don't know what I meant by those words but all I wanted to say was that I loved both of you so much. You don't have to worry Hails, I'm not going anywhere Hails. I'm going to be by your side for the rest of our lives, with little Sophia right there with us as well." Jay spoke, his voice calming and soft.

When Hailey finally lifted her head from Jay's neck moments later, the reaction that Jay got was completely different to what he had expected. Hailey pulled him carefully down to her lips, Hailey kissing him hungrily with a lot of passion like Jay had done to her earlier. Hailey's hand found the back of his neck and pulled in him even more, she was enjoying the feeling of his lips on her again too much as she ignored the growing urgency for oxygen.

Just as they pulled away from each other, Jay released a massive yawn as the tiredness was starting to take control of his body, Hailey couldn't help but chuckle quietly at the big yawn from Jay. "You should get some sleep baby." Hailey smiled back at Jay as she snuggled into the side of his body.

"And you Hails, you look absolutely exhausted." Jay replied, returning a smile back at Hailey as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gently pulled her head to rest on his shoulder once again. "I love you so much Hails." Jay continued, planting a kiss on Hailey's forehead just before burying his head in her long flowing hair.

"Me and little Soph love you so much as well." Hailey replied, her voice barely above a whisper as she felt herself relaxing for the first time since this whole ordeal started. Within a matter of minutes Jay was fast asleep, Hailey sat there quietly for a few minutes, just simply enjoying the quiet sound of Jay's breathing. Hailey quickly dozed off after snuggling into Jay's body even tighter.

* * *

It was now early evening in Chicago, Hailey had been awake for just over an hour after being woken up by one of the nurses who was checking in on Jay. She hadn't really done much during that time, she was simply enjoying being snuggled into Jay's body once again. Hailey had almost woken up Jay when little Soph started kicking again, Hailey still couldn't feel her kicks with her hand yet but they were definitely becoming more powerful and it wouldn't be long before both of them could feel them.

Hailey almost jumped out of her skin when her phone started buzzing away next to her, she didn't really feel like talking to anyone right now but as she reached over and saw the small picture on the screen she couldn't help but smile slightly. "Hey mom." Hailey greeted, her voice a little weak as she was still tired.

"Hey darling. What's the matter Hailey? You don't sound great." Jennifer questioned immediately, the concern in her voice easy to pick out.

"It's been a difficult day mom, I'm just exhausted." Hailey replied, her tone of voice sounding a little dejected as she let out a heavy sigh, Hailey wasn't sure whether she wanted to talk about last night anymore.

"Is there anything you want to talk to me about darling?" Jennifer suggested, not pushing her daughter any further as she knew exactly how Hailey would deal with hard situations. Hailey was a little relieved that her mom wasn't pushing her for details, Jennifer had always been like that when it concerned difficult subjects and Hailey appreciated that so much.

"Not right now mom, I just want to forget about what happened for the rest of the day and relax." Hailey replied, once again letting out a heavy sigh as she tried her best not to think about Jay's injuries too much.

"Okay darling, just remember I'll always be one phone call away if you want to talk. How is my little granddaughter doing?" Jennifer asked, knowing that Hailey needed cheering up and talking about her little girl would definitely do that.

"She's doing really well mom, every scan we've had recently has confirmed that's she's developing at a good rate. She's been very active lately, we haven't felt her kicking with our hands yet but her kicks are getting stronger and stronger each day. She was kicking only a few minutes ago." Hailey explained, she immediately felt herself cheering up and smiling at the mention of her daughter.

"That's such wonderful news darling, I'm so happy to hear that my little granddaughter is doing really well. You'll feel her kicking for the first time with your hands anytime now darling, and that first time that you feel her is such an amazing moment, I can remember the moment that me and dad could feel you and your brothers kicking for the first time like it happened yesterday. When you kicked for the first time I was sitting on the sofa holding onto Chris while dad was running around with Tim and Michael. I wasn't expecting anything as you had been active all day but I suddenly felt this sharp jab in my stomach, it was you. I yelled for dad to come over and I placed his hand on my stomach just as you kicked again." Jennifer explained, bringing a tear to her eye as she explained the special moment to her daughter.

"I still can't believe you haven't told me half of these stories about me and my brothers growing up. You need to tell me these one day mom." Hailey replied, her smiling growing wider as she enjoyed listening to these little stories that her mom had shared with her recently.

"I will don't worry sweetheart. Why don't you come down to Virginia Beach for a few days Hailey, it might help take you mind off of whatever has happened in Chicago recently. I'm sure Zara will be thrilled to see you and Jay again, she needs a little boost because she's been feeling a little upset recently as she's missing Tim a lot." Jennifer suggested, Hailey could tell just by her tone of voice that her mom was already excited at the prospect of her daughter and Jay coming to visit them again.

"I'll have to see if me and Jay can get time off but I would love to come down to Virginia Beach, I think it will do me and Jay some good to get out of Chicago for a few days. I hope Zara is doing alright, give her a big hug from me and Jay mom and tell her we love her so much." Hailey replied, Hailey was getting excited herself that her and Jay might be heading down to Virginia Beach for a few days. It will probably be the last chance they have to go down to Tim's house before little Sophia arrives.

"I'll give her a big hug don't worry darling. Tim's hasn't been able to phone home a lot lately so Zara has been worrying a little that Tim might get hurt. You know what she's like though Hailey, Zara misses Tim if he's gone for a few hours so it only gets worse when he's on deployment." Jennifer explained. "Anyway, I'll let you go darling. Make sure you get some rest Hailey because you sound exhausted. Make sure you let your little girl know that her grandparents love her so much." Jennifer continued, earning a big smile from Hailey once again at the mention of her daughter.

"Thanks for calling mom, I love you." Hailey replied as the line went dead.

Just as Hailey reached over and placed her phone down on the table next to Jay's bed, there was a gentle knock on the door to Jay's room. For a moment Hailey didn't want any visitors in the room, it had been a long day and she just wanted to snuggle up against her fiancé with no interruptions, but she knew whoever was at the door deeply cared for them and was only here to check up on them. "Come in." Hailey called out quietly, making sure she wasn't too loud and wake Jay.

The door slowly opened and in stepped Will with a small smile on his face, holding a couple of coffees in his hand. "Hey, I'm not disturbing anything am I? I heard you taking a few moments ago." Will questioned as he stayed by the door.

"Come on in Will, I was just on the phone to my mom." Hailey smiled back at Will as she lifted her hand to beckon him in, Will quickly making his way into the room, handing her a coffee on the way to the chair besides Jay's bed.

"How are you feeling Hailey? I can't even imagine how hard this has been for you." Will questioned, a small warming smile still on his lips as he looked at Hailey who was sitting slightly upright slowly sipping on her decaf coffee.

"I'm better now thanks Will, obviously last night was absolutely terrifying and an experience that I hope I will never have to experience again but now that I'm back with him I'm good." Hailey replied, returning a small smile in Will's direction. There was a moment of silence between the two of them as they both sipped on a much needed coffee. "Do you think Jay will spiral after this Will?" Hailey broke the silence as she questioned Will, it had been playing on her mind for a few hours now whether or not Jay would spiral after this, she prayed to god that he wouldn't because everything between them had been so perfect lately.

"If you asked me this a year ago I would've said yes but I don't think he will now. Ever since the two of you started your relationship I've seen so much growth in Jay, he's become a much stronger and confident person in the last 10 months, I've never seen my brother this strong as a person before. The reason why he's like that is down to you, you have no idea how much good you've done for Jay and the biggest indication of that is that he's always smiling when he's around you. That might not seem that big of a deal but for Jay it is, only one other person has made him smile like you do and that's our mom. Jay won't spiral because the life that he's got at the moment is all he's ever dreamed off, he's always dreamed of finding someone special that he can settle down with and start a family, and now he's got that. If anything, Jay's going to be more worried about you than he is about himself." Will explained.

What Will had said made a lot of sense of Hailey, she had noticed the massive difference in Jay since they had started their relationship, the most noticeable change that Hailey had seen was Jay's willingness to share his Rangers experiences with the people around them. "What do you mean Will?" Hailey questioned, slightly confused at the last part of Will's explanation.

"Jay's knows how much this will affect you, and given that you're pregnant that's only going to increase how much he's worried about you. He's loves you so much that anytime you're hurt or upset in anyway, it breaks his heart, it hurts him to see you hurting. You many not notice any difference in him because he's already so protective of you but he's going to want to do anything for you and the baby, more than ever before." Will explained, earning a big smile from Hailey as he mentioned Jay being very protective of her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I used to hate how Jay was so over protective of me but ever since we've got together and found out I'm pregnant I actually really like it and find it so cute when he does it." Hailey replied.

"He's mentioned on many occasions throughout your partnership that you used to moan at him when he was being over protective." Will chuckled, earning a slight chuckle from Hailey. "It just makes me so happy to see Jay happy. The amount of times he's called me and rambled on about how much he loves every single little thing about you is astonishing. I don't think I'll ever see someone love a person more than Jay loves you." Will replied, smiling as he caught a glimpse of Hailey's rosy red cheeks as she attempt to nuzzle her head into Jay's neck to hide her blushing cheeks.

"How are things going between you and Natalie? The two of you seem to be getting on really well at the moment." Hailey questioned a few moments later after she removed her head from the crook of Jay's neck.

"Everything is going really well at the moment, we're stronger than we've ever been at the moment, the issues that we had before are long gone. We're in the process of emptying my apartment and moving everything into Natalie's house." Will explained, grinning from ear to ear just like Jay does whenever he talks about him and Hailey.

"That's great news Will, I'm so pleased for you. It won't be long before you're getting down on one knee." Hailey teased.

"I've been thinking about it I can't lie but there's no need to rush anything at the moment, everything is going so well at the moment so I don't want to add any pressure to our relationship." Will replied, Hailey smiling at the fact that Will has been thinking about proposing to Natalie.

The two of them continuing talking about various things for a little while longer, Will heading out just after seven in the evening. Hailey had really enjoyed talking to Will, they had got on really well from the moment they met and she wished that they could spend some more time in the company of one another, but she knew there was going to be plenty of opportunities to do that in the future.

* * *

It was just past nine in the evening, Hailey had been relaxing in the time since Will had headed out, she was reading a book that Vanessa had dropped off for her earlier in the day. Hailey was snuggled into Jay's side with her head rested on his chest as she read her book, she got a shock when she felt Jay's hand sneak underneath her shirt and rest on top of her bump. "Hey baby, I didn't realise you were awake." Hailey spoke softly as she tilted her head to look into his eyes, a wide smile forming on her face as she settled her attention on his sparkling green eyes.

"I've only just woken up Hails, before you ask I'm feeling good. How's our little girl doing?" Jay questioned as his own smile formed on his face at the sight of Hailey's ocean blue eyes.

"Little Soph is sleeping at the moment I think, she was kicking and moving around earlier but nothing since then. I think she's missing her daddy's voice though, hearing her daddy talk to her is her favourite thing." Hailey replied.

As Hailey finished, Jay carefully helped Hailey move so she was now lying flat on her back on the hospital bed, Hailey looking back at him with shock on her face. Jay slowly got off his bed, wincing in pain slightly as he rounded the bed to kneel down besides Hailey's bump, Hailey couldn't help but chuckle at the less than appealing hospital gown that Jay was wearing.

Jay took hold of Hailey's hand in his as he lifted her shirt up to reveal her bump, placing their interlocked hands down over the top of their daughter as he smiled up towards Hailey. "Hey Soph, it's your daddy. I know you and your mommy were scared but I'm fine and I'm not going anywhere. I hope..." Jay was cut off as both of them gasped suddenly in shock.

For the first time, they both felt little Sophia kicking. Two gentle jabs against their hands and yet those two jabs felt like the most powerful movements they had ever felt. Jay looked up to Hailey who was already struggling to contain her emotions as tears started rolling down her face, Jay felt his own eyes start to water as the two of them shared one of the biggest smiles they had ever seen. "Was that what I think it was?" Jay questioned as tears of joy and happiness slowly trickled down his cheeks.

"Yes Jay! That was our little girl kicking for the first time, I told you she loves it when you talk to her." Hailey replied excitedly, not even bothering to try and hide how emotional she was at the moment any longer as she let the tears of happiness slowly roll down her cheeks.

"You just made your mommy and daddy so happy Soph..." Jay was cut off once again as they felt another gentle jab against their hands. Jay quickly turned back to Hailey as their smiles grew even wider, if that was even possible. Tears were now streaming down both of their faces as they took in the special moment, today had now turned from a day that both of them wanted to forget for the rest of their lives to a day that neither one of them would ever forget.

"You really are having a party in there aren't you little one. You just made your mommy and daddy even happier now Soph. I think it's time you let your mommy get some rest little one, she's been through an awful lot over the last day so she needs her beauty sleep. Make sure you give your mommy some love tonight and let her know how much you adore her. Goodnight little one, I love you and your mommy more than you can ever imagine." Jay powered through the tears as he spoke to his daughter, planting a couple of kisses against her bump before her pulled Hailey shirt back over her bump.

Hailey shuffled over as Jay returned to his position in his hospital bed, her head quickly returning to his chest as she snuggled into his body, smiling to herself as she felt Jay kiss the top of her head a couple of times. "I'm so happy Jay, not only with that special moment we just shared but just being with you. You make me the happiest person in the world and I'm just so lucky that I can be with you." Hailey confessed as her eyes settled on her engagement ring that was sitting proudly on her left hand that was interlinked with Jay's.

"I'm the lucky one trust me Hailey, you and little Soph have made me the happiest man in the world over these last few months. I wouldn't change anything in my life at the moment because I've got all I've ever dreamed of in this bed with me, you and Soph mean the absolute world to me and I love both of you so much." Jay replied with his own little confession, which caused Hailey to feel all giddy and shy as her cheeks blushed.

"Me and Soph you love so much as well Jay." Hailey replied, tilting her head up slightly to meet his eyes, Jay leaning down as they shared a quick kiss. The two of them were asleep quickly after what had been an exhausting day for both of them. But in the end it turned out to be worth it as they felt little Sophia kicking for the first time, another moment in their journey as a family that wouldn't be forgotten for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I tried to make this chapter emotional after what had happened in the last two chapters, I just hope that it turned out well.**

**If any of you are a little confused at where is story currently is in terms of dates, it is currently around mid August 2020 in the story.**

**I will mostly likely be back with 2 new chapters next week, I've got a new one shot idea that I might give a go at writing but there will definitely be at least one update to this story next week.**

**Stay safe and healthy out there, see all of you next week. :)**


	35. Love and Happiness

**Welcome back everyone. I've slightly altered my plans this week, instead of uploading a one shot, I will be uploading another chapter to this story this week, which will be a second part to this chapter.**

**To those of you that might not have read the last chapter, please do that before reading this chapter. To everyone that did, thank you so much for the feedback and for just reading the last chapter.**

**Warning: This chapter is M-rated and contains smut, if anyone is uncomfortable with that please skip past the first big scene in this chapter.**

* * *

A few days had passed and Jay was back at home, he had been released the day after he was reunited with Hailey, much to his relief as his opinions on hospitals hadn't changed, he still hated them. Hailey had noticed a slight change in Jay since being released from hospital, but it wasn't a change that concerned Hailey and she certainly didn't mind the change. Jay had been showing Hailey more affection than ever before, he had always shown Hailey a lot of affection but he was going the extra mile since being released. Hailey couldn't lie, she loved the extra attention from Jay, it made her feel so special and loved and she truly did feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

Voight had dropped by while Jay was still in the hospital and given both of them as much time off that they needed. Jay and Hailey took this as an opportunity to take a trip down to Virginia Beach and stay with Hailey's parents, Alice and Zara for a few days. Both of them needed this trip, both of them needed to go somewhere where they could just have fun and forget about everything in Chicago for a few days, and Virginia Beach provided the perfect opportunity to do that.

* * *

It was just before midday on a Monday morning, Hailey had just woken up after her and Jay had slept in late. For a change, Hailey had woken up on her own pillow instead of on Jay's chest. Jay was still asleep so Hailey left him peacefully as she headed for the bathroom, intent on fleshing herself up after just waking up.

A few minutes had passed and Hailey's lips slowly curved into a big smile as she spotted a sleepy looking Jay approaching her as she stared into the mirror, she felt a growing heat in her body as her eyes settled on Jay's uncovered chilled torso, his abs and v-line on full show as he continued to make his way towards her.

Hailey's smile only grew wider as she felt Jay's body press against her, one of his hands moving to rest over her bump while the other worked on moving her hair to the side, his lips quickly planting light wet kisses up the soft sensitive skin of her neck. Hailey's head instinctively moved to one side and moved back to rest against his shoulder as she granted better access to her neck, Hailey humming softly in pleasure as he started gently sucking on her skin. "You look so beautiful this morning Hails." Jay whispered against the shell of her ear before he started nibbling on her ear, Hailey's cheeks heating up as her soft moans were beginning to become more intense.

Jay's hand slowly moved up from her bump, trailing up the side of her body, brushing against the underside of her breast before he started slowly palming her breast through her shirt. The heat inside of Hailey's body was starting to become harder to ignore as louder moans started escaping her lips, her eyes were bolted shut as she soaked up the pleasure of every small stimulation of her body that Jay was providing. "Baby, we..." Hailey started but was cut off suddenly as a sharp moan left her mouth as Jay started rolling her nipple between his fingers and his lips latched onto the sweet spot on her neck.

"Shhh, baby. I want you so badly right now, just relax and let me take care of you." Jay whispered in her ear as he returned to gently nibbling on her ear, eliciting another soft moan to fall from Hailey's lips.

"We have a flight to catch Jay." Hailey forced out, gasping as Jay started pinching her nipple through the thin fabric of her shirt.

"We have a few hours before we leave baby, and I fully intend on using that time to show you how beautiful I think you are." Jay replied as he stopped his movements on her body, a low groan rising from Hailey's throat as she missed the feeling of pleasure in her body.

Jay carefully turned Hailey in his arms, pulling her into his body as close as possible as his lips moved down to capture hers. Hailey's arms wrapped around Jay's neck as their lips melted into one in a fiery passionate kiss, their lips parting as their tongue danced with one another's as both of them tried to assert their dominance.

Jay suddenly pulled away as his hand started lifting her shirt up her body and was quickly forgotten about as Jay's eyes settled on her bare chest. Hailey's eyes were sealed tightly as she waited for Jay's touch, a sharp moan escaping her lips as Jay gave her what she wanted as his lips sealed around her nipple and started gently sucking. One of Hailey's hands grabbed hold of his short hair, as he caught her other nipple between his fingers, and started tugging at the roots as more pleasure invaded her body.

Hailey was slowly being pushed towards her release as Jay's movements on her nipples got more intense with each second that passed by. Hailey yanked harshly on his hair, Jay's head lifting to meet hers. "Take me to bed baby." Hailey moaned as she took in how dark his eyes were in lust for her, Hailey's core heating up that little bit more from the look in his eyes.

Jay's lips were quickly back on hers as his hands found her thighs and she was quickly lifted up, her hands wrapping around his neck as they headed back to their bed.

Jay gently placed Hailey down on her back on the edge of the bed and his hand started furiously tugging her sleeping shorts down her legs. Jay was left frozen in place as his eyes admired Hailey's beauty, he was practically drooling and his eyes growing darker and darker in lust as she laid completely bare in front of him. Hailey felt a growing heat rise up to her cheeks underneath his gaze, she had never felt so beautiful and loved than she felt right now, the way that Jay would look at her made her feel like the only girl in the world.

Jay slowly dipped down to his knees as his hands gently pushed her legs apart, his lips curving into a smile at the sight of her glistening folds, dripping in arousal. Jay's finger lightly started rubbing over her clit, the way her hips bucked at the friction and the sharp loud moan that escaped her lips showing him how close she already was to her release.

Jay's finger moved to spread her folds, holding her wide open as Jay started to devour her. Jay's lips latched onto her bundle of nerves and sucked hard while he pushed two fingers into her hot soaked centre. Hailey's hands grip the sheets of the bed with all her strength, her knuckles turning white, as Jay pushes her inexorably towards her release which she is desperate craving. Her continuous flow of moans in sync with Jay's fingers as they curl up and slam against her g-spot.

"Fuck, right there baby. Make me come." Hailey forced out a strangled moan in between her heavy pants. Hailey ability to control her body slowly starting to fade away as Jay increased the pressure on her clit, raking his teeth across and biting down on her sensitive nub. Each time Jay's finger slam against her g-spot with pinpoint accuracy Hailey can feel herself losing control to the overwhelming feeling of pleasure that had taken hold of her body.

"Please, Jay, I'm so close baby." Hailey pleaded as she was right on the edge, Jay moaning against her clit, the vibrations against her clit was the final push that Hailey needed. Her coil snapped, her thighs clenched around his head, her whole body started shaking violently as she is hit by an earth shattering orgasm.

Jay doesn't stop, the pace on her body only increases as he continued to devour her. Seconds later Hailey is pushed to another mind blowing orgasm as she comes hard against his tongue and her juices coat his fingers, her body shaking and her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she rides the waves of pleasure that surged throughout the whole of her body.

Panting heavily, Hailey pushed herself up onto her elbows as she looked down towards Jay, a strangled moan escaping her lips at the sight of Jay in between her legs sucking her juices off his fingers, his chin glistening in the dim light of their bedroom. Hailey's eyes are still glued to him as he stood up and removed his underwear, stepping in between her legs. Jay's hand moved down to grip his cock as he rubbed his cock against Hailey's clit, her hips bucking and both of them moaning quietly at the new source of friction.

"Fuck, Hails, you're so tight." Jay moaned out, his voice husky as he slowly pushed inside of her hot drenched centre, Hailey's moan becoming more intense as she felt her muscles stretching to accommodate his size. Jay's hands moved to grip her hips as her legs wraped around his waist, as the pace of his thrusts slowly increased, his eyes watching the sway of her breasts from the force of his thrusts.

One of Jay's hand moved from her hips to slowly start stroking her clit as his pace continued to increase, his cock now pumping into her hard and fast, hitting the sweet spot deep inside of her body that only he had found. Hailey's hands were still gripping the sheets as the overwhelming feeling of pleasure in her body was rapidly returning, the feeling of Jay's cock slamming against her g-spot and his fingers stroking her clit was a feeling of total bliss.

Hailey attempted to say something to Jay, however all she could release as a loud scream as she was pushed to another earth shattering orgasm. Her muscles clenched down on Jay's cock as her entire pelvis starting shaking from the amazing waves of pleasure roaming through her body. Jay was moaning heavily and loudly as his rhythm completely staggered as the feeling of Hailey's hot centre clenching around his cock became too much to handle, coming inside of her with a deep throaty moan, his arms resting either side of her to support himself as his legs became increasingly unsteady.

Jay laid down next to Hailey, both of them breathing heavily and their bodies glistening in a layer of sweat. Jay's hand found the back of Hailey's head as he rolled over and he pulled her in for a kiss, their kiss slow and gentle after sharing a fiery and passionate session of sex.

Hailey's hand started slowly brushing through his damp hair as they pulled away from one another, both of them feeling on top of the world as they shared massive smiles. "That was so good." Hailey simply stated as they continued staring at each other.

"It certainly was Hails." Jay smiled back as his hand slowly started running down the side of her body, stopping at her hip before running back up her body and brushing the underside of her breast. "We should have a shower and get ready to go Hails." Jay continued a few moments later.

"Yeah we should. No funny business in the shower mister, I know what you're like, you love taking extra-long showers with me." Hailey chuckled as he pointed her finger at him, warning him. Jay just chuckling and looking back at her with a cheeky grin in response.

"I promise Hails, no funny business, I wouldn't want to wear you out too much anyway, especially with the long day ahead of us." Jay replied, the cheeky grin still on his face as he lifted himself off the bed and helped Hailey up as he led her to the shower.

* * *

Hailey and Jay landed safely in Virginia Beach at just after seven in the evening. The flight from Chicago wasn't exactly the most comfortable for Hailey, but the big pillow Jay insisted on her using helped, plus she slept the majority of the two hour flight peacefully on Jay's shoulder. Hailey's dad, Alexei, met the two of them at the airport and drove them the short distance back to Tim's house on the coast.

"Mommy, Auntie Hailey and Uncle Jay are here." Zara shouted from inside the house as Hailey and Jay stepped out of the car. Alexei, Hailey and Jay all sharing a smile together as they heard the high pitched shriek from inside the house. The front door suddenly opened and Zara came running out of the front door, heading straight for Jay and Hailey.

"Zara, be careful darling. Remember what I said about being careful around Auntie Hailey." Alice called out as she appeared at the doorway, beaming a smile in the direction of her sister-in-law. Zara turned back to her mom and nodded her head before turning her attention back towards Hailey, this time approaching with a little less energy.

"Hey sweetheart, I've missed you so much." Hailey smiled down at her niece, bending down slightly as she held her arms open to pull Zara in for a hug, the little girl throwing herself into her auntie's arms, mumbling 'I've missed you Auntie Hailey' into the sleeve of Hailey's hoodie. "Go and see Uncle Jay, he's missed you just as much as I have sweetheart." Hailey whispered in her niece's ear before pulling back from Zara.

Zara moved to just behind Hailey to where Jay was standing with a massive smile on her face as she held out her arms for Jay to give her a hug. Jay bending over and picked up Zara, the little girl wrapping her arms around Jay's neck as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Hey trouble, I've missed you loads." Jay spoke quietly, smiling in the direction of Hailey and Alice as Zara continued holding onto him tightly.

"Wow, you look amazing Hailey. Pregnancy glow really suits you." Alice complimented as Hailey made her ways towards her, smiling back at Alice as the two of them shared a quick hug. The two of them couldn't help but laugh as they turned back towards Jay and Zara pulling silly faces and laughing with one another. "I can already tell that he's going to be such an amazing dad to you daughter Hailey, he's so good with Zara." Alice continued, Hailey turning towards Alice, her smile growing wider on her lips.

Hailey almost jumped out of her skin when she heard an almighty commotion from behind her, she was quickly laughing though as she turned to see her mom walking towards her. "Hey darling, I'm so glad that you and Jay are here." Jennifer greeted as she pulled her daughter in for a big hug, Hailey chuckling slightly as she could feel her mother's excitement radiating off her body.

Jennifer pulled away from Hailey after sharing a long hug with her daughter. "Come on I'm Hailey, dinner's ready and waiting for you." Jennifer announced as she ran back in the house, heading for the kitchen.

The six of them sat down at the large dining room table as they enjoyed the meal that Jennifer had prepared for them, taking their time as they all enjoyed catching up and laughing and joking with one another. Unknown to the rest of her family, and even Jay, Hailey was ready to surprise them with the revelation of her and Jay's little girl's name. She had been thinking of a way to reveal the news, and as they sat around the table as a group, it seemed like the perfect opportunity.

"Hey everyone, me and Jay have got something that we want to tell you." Hailey announced, Jay turning his attention to her as he mouthed 'We do?', with a confused look on his face. Hailey just turning and smiling at him before turning her attention to her family who were eagerly awaiting her next move.

Hailey's hand move to rest over her bump while the over found Jay's and interlinked her fingers with his. "We've finally came up with a name for our little girl." Hailey paused for a moment as she turned back to Jay, the confused look on his face now long gone and replaced with a massive smile. "Our little girl's name is, Sophia Christina Halstead." Hailey announced.

The immediate reaction from her family was great, all of them had massive smiles on their faces as they took the news in, Zara bouncing up and down on her chair unaware of the importance of the moment. Jennifer was the first to make a move as she rushed over to her daughter and engulfed Hailey in a massive hug, her eyes watering slightly as she shared a moment with her only daughter. "That's such a beautiful name Hailey, I love it so much." Jennifer whispered close to Hailey as they continued holding onto each other.

The next few moments consisted of Hailey and Jay getting hugs from everyone around the table, all of them telling the couple how much they loved the name Jay had chosen for his baby girl.

The rest of the evening consisted of some good quality family time, they sat around the TV watching a movie together as they laughed and joked with each other. Hailey hadn't paid attention for a large majority of the movie as her attention was fixed on Jay and Zara, Hailey was admiring how good Jay was with Zara, how he could effortlessly make her laugh. Just seeing these little moments made Hailey so happy, it made her love for Jay only grow deeper and deeper, and the excitement in her body grow for the years ahead of them that they would share with their daughter.

When Hailey and Jay called it a night after the movie ended, Hailey couldn't wipe the smile off her face if she tried. She fell asleep that night feeling on top of the world, she felt so happy that she had Jay in her life, in a life that was going to become a whole lot busier and scarier in a few months, but she was excited for the challenge of becoming a first time parent as she had Jay right by her side.

* * *

The clock at just struck eight in the morning and once again Hailey was awake before Jay, she felt a little groggy as she woke up as during the night she had woken up a couple of times, little Sophia had decided it was a good time start kicking and moving around during the middle of the night.

Hailey slowly shifted away from Jay and moved to the large window next to her side of the bed, a wide smile forming on her lips as she opened the curtains slightly and took in the view from the window. It was a bright sunny morning, no clouds in sight as the sun beated down over the calm waters of Chesapeake Bay and the back of Tim's house just off the beach.

After admiring the view for a few minutes, Hailey closed the curtains and headed out of their guest bedroom in the direction of the kitchen. The house seemed to be lifeless as she reached the kitchen, Hailey had half expected her mom to be up and cooking breakfast for everybody but that didn't seem to be the case this morning. Hailey headed straight for the fridge and pulled out the fresh fruit and yogurt that her mom had got for her for breakfast.

Hailey was slowly chipping away at the fresh fruit and yogurt at the kitchen island when her mom appeared in her dressing gown, still looking half asleep. "Good morning darling, I didn't expect you to be up this early." Jennifer greeted as she approached her daughter, giving Hailey a quick hug before putting a pot of coffee on.

"This is the normal time I get up for work, so I guess it's just part of my routine." Hailey replied, smiling back in the direction of her mom.

Jennifer joined Hailey at the island after she prepared herself a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal. "I know you might not want to talk about it Hailey, just remember I'm always here if you want to talk about whatever happened in Chicago last week." Jennifer spoke, a small warming smile forming on her lips.

Hailey stayed quiet for a moment as she contemplated what she wanted to do next, and with a large sigh she decided to tell her mom what happened last week. "Jay was kidnapped last week while doing an undercover buy. He was missing for a few hours and while he was missing the offenders assaulted him and..." Hailey was cut off as a few quiet sobs escaped her lips, tears started slowly trickling down her cheeks as she thought back to last week.

Jennifer rushed over to be at her daughter's side, wrapping her arms around Hailey as her hand gently ran in circles over Hailey's back. "It's okay darling, I'm sorry." Jennifer whispered against the top of Hailey's head as she continued her efforts to calm Hailey.

After a few moments, Hailey lifted her head from her mom's embrace, the weak smile on her face thanking her mom for being there for her. Hailey's eyes locked onto her engagement ring for a moment, even the slightest glance at her ring helped brighten Hailey's mood, making her realise that even after everything that had happened, Jay had come back to her and he was right by her and their daughter's side once again. "Jay was shot twice in the abdomen by one of the kidnapper's." Hailey stopping once again as she heard a loud gasp from her mom and her hand was quickly in the grips of her mother's.

"Oh my god. Hailey, I would have come to Chicago and been there to help you if I would've known. I'm so sorry you had to go through that darling." Jennifer replied, her eyes covered in a glassy sheen as her emotions tried to get the better of her.

"I know you would've mom, but I had my best friend and Jay's brother right by my side the whole time to support me. I admit that it was so difficult and I was an emotional wreck, but the moment I saw Jay in his hospital bed I was so relieved and just felt better about everything. Maybe if I wasn't pregnant with Sophia it might have been different but we're moving past this now, Jay is feeling better every day that has passed by since and we just want to enjoy every moment that we have left of my pregnancy." Hailey explained as she put on a brave smile as she powered through her explanation, earning a smile from her mom as she digested Hailey's words.

"You must be getting excited now with a little over three months to go until your baby arrives." Jennifer replied, moving onto a much lighter conservation that she knew would make both of them smile.

"Yeah, I'm really excited. That evening that I spoke to you in the hospital, me and Jay felt her kicking with our hands for the first time, Jay was in the middle of talking to her when she kicked twice and then once more a few moments after. That was probably one of the best moments I've ever experienced, seeing the look on Jay's face as he felt his daughter kicking for the first time was so amazing and special. I just wish I could bottle that feeling up and experience it for the rest of my life." Hailey explained, both her and her mom unable to contain the enormous smiles of their faces.

"Trust me darling, there's going to be plenty more times where you have that feeling of pure happiness and amazement. Every time your daughter will do something for the first time feels like such a magical moment. There's always one moment that I can pick out, and that was the first time I saw your eyes. You had the most amazing set of blue eyes I had ever seen and they haven't changed one bit to this day." Jennifer smiled back at Hailey, Hailey still with a wide smile as she heard another one of her mom's memories from her childhood.

"Me and Jay were supposed to start designing and building the nursery for our little girl this week but with everything that happened last week we're going to have to delay that slightly." Hailey replied, grumbling slightly in disappointment as it had been another thing that Hailey was so excited to start.

"You're not in any rush at the moment darling, as long as it's complete by around 35 to 36 weeks you'll be fine, you just have to have it prepared early in case your baby comes a little earlier. Have you thought about how you want to design it yet Hailey?" Jennifer questioned.

"We don't want it to be over the top and have the whole room bright pink or anything like that. We just want to create a space that is cosy and comfortable for us and our little girl. We've discussed a few different ideas but we haven't settled on anything concrete at the moment." Hailey explained, smiling as she thought back to the night on the couch where she and Jay spent hours looking through different nursery designs on Pinterest.

"I don't think any of us expected you to have a bright pink room for your nursery Hailey, you've always been someone who prefers the more low-key approach." Jennifer chuckled, Hailey joining in along with her mom. "As long as you have a space that's comfortable for you and your baby that's all that matters. The first few months as a first time parent are difficult, there's no denying that, so it's vital that you have a space where you can relax and look after your baby. I'm certain whatever the design you choose, it will be perfect for you, Jay and your little girl." Jennifer replied.

Hailey and her mom continued talking between themselves for a little while longer before they were joined by the rest of the household. Jay offered and took charge of preparing breakfast, cooking up some of his pancakes that Hailey had fallen in love with from the moment she tasted them for the first time, and the rest of the Upton family was no different.

* * *

Midday had past and the six of them were enjoying a causal stroll along the beach. Jay and Zara had powered ahead of the rest of the group, not only was Jay having a lot of fun with Zara, all the running around they were running was helped Jay build his fitness back up after everything his body had been through the week before.

They had been running around for what felt like an age when jay decided it was time he needed a break, the mixture of his heavily bruised ribs and the pain coming from his lower abdomen causing him some discomfort. Conveniently, there was a small ice cream hut right next to them so Jay and Zara sat down on the beach relaxing, eating an ice cream as they waiting until the others caught up.

"Uncle Jay, when will I get to see Auntie Hailey's baby?" Zara questioned out of the blue, Jay laughing slightly when he turned to face Zara, seeing her ice cream splattered across her face.

"Not for a little while yet sweetheart, the baby still hasn't grown fully yet so Auntie Hailey needs to keep caring for her for another 13 weeks." Jay replied, trying to explain it simply to the 4 year old.

"Can I see your baby Uncle Jay?" Zara asked, a sad look on her face as if she was about to burst into tears.

"Of course you can Zara, you might not see her on the day she is born but I promise you, that as soon as you come to visit me and Auntie Hailey you can hold our little girl, and as our girl starts to grow and get bigger, you'll have someone new to have fun with." Jay replied, his words along with the smile on his face causing Zara to smile and get excited again.

"Can I come when you and Auntie Hailey get married?" Zara asked again.

"Yes, Of course you can come to our wedding. Me and Auntie Hailey want all of our family there and that includes you. It's a special day in our lives and we want to share that with you. We aren't getting married for a while as me and Auntie Hailey are waiting for the baby to arrive but you are the first person on our guest list." Jay replied, smiling as Zara started jumping around in excitement that she was going to be at Jay and Hailey's wedding.

It wasn't long before the others caught up to Jay and Zara , but in that time Zara had persuaded Jay to play more games with her and by the time that the others arrived at the ice cream hut, Jay and Zara were laughing and running around like headless chickens. Hailey couldn't help but smile at the sight of Jay and Zara having fun, if this was what her future entailed, she was going to be happiest wife and mother in the world.

* * *

Sunset was rapidly approaching on their first full day in Virginia Beach, Jay and Hailey had left the house by themselves to spend some alone time together. They had strolled down to the beach and were waiting for the sun to set over the calm waters of Chesapeake Bay. Jay's arm was wrapped around Hailey's shoulder as she cuddled into the warmth of his body, her hair tickling Jay's chin as her head rested against his shoulder. Jay slowly sipping on a cool beer and holding a bowl of fresh fruit between them.

"Do you ever think where we might be if we admitted our feelings sooner?" Hailey questioned out of the blue.

"Erm, Yeah, I guess I have a few times. But to be honest, I don't really want to think about how different it could've have been if we admitted earlier. Right now, I've got the life I've always dreamed of having, there is nothing in my life at the moment that I would want to change. We've still got so many amazing moments ahead of us, we've got our wedding, our little girl will be here with us in three months and hopefully we can have more children after Sophia. What about you Hails?" Jay replied, smiling from ear to ear as he looked down at his beautiful fiancée, planting a light kiss on the top of her head.

"Of course there has been moments where I've thought about it. But, the way that everything has turned out since we started our relationship has been perfect, and some days I feel like I'm in a dream because I've found someone in you that treats me with so much love and affection and you truly make me feel so special and loved. Even though we've experienced a few rough times over the last few months, I wouldn't change any of those because it has made us so much stronger." Hailey explained, looking into Jay's eyes the entire time as they were lost in each other's eyes, almost forgetting the world around them existed. Jay lowered to Hailey's lips and pulled her in for a kiss, a kiss that was slow but filled with so much passion.

Hailey's head returned to his shoulder as they pulled back from each other's lips. They sat in silence for a little while as they munched on the fresh fruit, watching the sun slowly inch across the horizon, the natural light fading ever so slightly every second that passed.

"I would love a life like this when we're older Hails, a house right on the coast with beaches running for miles, where we can create so many memories with our children and grandchildren." Jay broke the silence moments later, smiling to himself as he pictured his words inside his head.

"Me to babe, I'd love a life where we could spend the spring and summer on the coast, having hours and hours of fun on beaches in the sun. And then spend the winter months up at my family's lake house, going on adventures and creating memories in the snow. I'd love to be able to do that but I don't really care where we end up, as long as I have you and our daughter by my side I will always be so happy in life." Hailey replied, smiling as she looked off into the distance where the sun was slowly disappearing behind the horizon.

"I love you, Hails." Jay whispered against the top of her head as he planted more light kisses.

"I love you to, Jay." Hailey replied, her voice soft and gentle as she took hold of Jay's hand in hers and planted a kiss on the back of his hand, before moving their joined hands down to rest over their daughter.

They continued watching the sun fall, trapped in their own little bubble of love and happiness, only moving when the sun completely fell over the horizon and the chill of the wind became more apparent. They slowly made their way back to the house, happier than they could ever imagine and excited for the next few days ahead of them in Virginia Beach.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, there is going to be plenty more light hearted and happy chapters as I build up to the birth of Jay and Hailey's baby.**

**Please stay safe out there everyone, especially to everyone in the US, I love all of y'all. I'll be back later in the week with another chapter. :)**


	36. Auntie Hailey

**Welcome back everyone. Thank you to everyone that read the last chapter, and to those of you who left feedback. If any of you haven't read the last couple of chapters please read those before reading this one.**

**I'm really sorry for the long wait between this chapter and the last, I had a few rough days over the last week so I needed some time to relax and clear my head. I didn't want to produce a chapter that was low quality and rushed.**

* * *

It was the next morning, the sun was beating down on the calm waters of Chesapeake Bay on what was going to be another beautiful summer day in Virginia Beach. After getting back from watching the sunset last night, Jay and Hailey joined her parents, Alice and Zara on the couches, laughing and joking as the family continued having a great time together. Hailey had noticed two things last night, her mom seemed very excited about something, even more excited than she usually was when she spent time with Jay and Hailey. The other was that Zara didn't seem like the bubbly four year old that she usually was, she seemed upset and Hailey knew exactly why. She was missing Tim so much, Zara had always been a daddy's girl so whenever Tim had to leave with his team it always hit her hard, especially on deployments.

It was just after nine in the morning when Jay and Hailey were woken up, both of them stirred from their sleep suddenly as there was a loud commotion coming from downstairs. "What the hell is going on down there?" Jay grumbled into Hailey's hair, taking a moment to adjust to the bright light that invaded their room before planting a few kisses on the top of her head.

"God only knows babe, it's probably just my parents doing something stupid with Zara." Hailey whispered against the skin of Jay's bare chest, smiling to herself as she felt Jay's arm wrapped around her body, a feeling that she would never get tired of.

"How did you sleep Hails? Was our little girl active last night?" Jay questioned, making himself smile as he mentioned their little girl.

"She was peaceful throughout the whole night, she must've tired herself out after how active she was over the last few nights." Hailey replied, tilting her head up to catch a glimpse of Jay's smile as he looked down towards her position on his chest.

"She must've listened to her daddy then, me and Soph had a little chat about you after you fell asleep and I told her that she needed to let her mommy catch up on her beauty sleep. We were also saying how wonderful you are and how you're going to be such a great mom to little Sophia." Jay replied, his smile on growing wider as he continued talking to Hailey about their daughter.

Hailey nuzzled her head further into Jay's chest as she felt a heat rise to her cheeks. She still couldn't believe that Jay could make her feel so special and loved with a few words, she had always dreamed of finding someone who would make her feel that way and she had finally found that in Jay. The months that they had been together had been the best in her life, not only because of everything that's happened but simply, the feeling of being truly loved by someone was a feeling that Hailey had never experienced, that feeling would never ever get tiring.

Just as the two of them were prepared to go back to sleep for a little longer, they heard Hailey's mom yelling their names from the bottom of the stairs, telling them to get downstairs quickly. "I guess we better go and see what's going on." Hailey stated, sighing a little in disappointment as staying in bed with Jay for longer sounded perfect to her.

The two of them reluctantly got out of bed and got themselves ready, Hailey throwing on a pair of soft leggings and one of Jay's hoodies, while Jay was in a T-shirt and shorts. Before they let the privacy of their room, Jay pulled Hailey into his body, wrapping his arms around her waist as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss, Hailey's hands wrapping around the back of his neck as she deepened the kiss. They pulled away moments later, resting their foreheads against each other as they stared into one another's eyes, both of their eyes darkening with love and lust for the other.

As Jay and Hailey made their way downstairs they could hear the sounds of laughing and talking, the sounds getting louder as they got closer to the opening living space. When they entered the living space, it became quickly apparent where the source of the commotion had come from. Michael, Hailey's oldest brother, and his family had arrived at Tim's house. "Auntie Hailey!" Hailey nephew Tom yelled as she started running towards Hailey, slowing down slightly as he remembered that his auntie was pregnant.

Hailey leaned down and was quickly engulfed in a hug from her nephew. "Hey there champ, I've missed you so much." Hailey spoke quietly, a massive smile forming on her face as she continued holding onto her nephew.

"I've missed you to Auntie Hailey." Tom replied, his voice muffled slightly as he buried his head into Hailey's hoodie. They pulled away from one another after a few moments, sharing a smile before Tom went to greet Jay, the two of them sharing a fist bump together and laughing with each other.

Hailey and Jay moved further into the living area, Hailey was once again engulfed in a big hug, this time by her brother Michael. "I've missed you so much Hailey. I'm so glad we could make it down here and see you and Jay." Michael was the first to speak after they pulled away from one another, both of them sharing a smile together.

"I've missed you to Michael. Where's my niece anyway? I need to see your tiny little girl that's brought you so much joy." Hailey replied, smiling to herself as she saw Michael's face light up at the mention of his baby daughter.

"Laura has gone to put her to sleep for a little while, with our early flight she didn't get as much sleep as we hoped and she didn't sleep that well on the plane either so she's really tired." Michael explained as him and Hailey moved towards the kitchen island, leaving Jay, Tom and Hailey parents laughing and joking together.

"So, how's it been how that you've got another child in the house?" Hailey questioned once they took their seats at the island.

"It's certainly a lot busier and chaotic." Michael chuckled, earning a laugh from Hailey as well. "But it's been really great, it's been a big change but a change that's been so enjoyable. Laura has been great with everything, I've done as much as I can but when I've been at work she's took such good care of our girl. She's loves the bonding times that her and Emily get, she loves that's she got a daughter that she can treat like a princess." Michael replied, still smiling ear to ear as he spoke about his wife and daughter.

"How's Tom been now that's he's got a little sister?" Hailey questioned.

"It's obviously been a big change for him as well but overall he's been great. The first few days that Emily was at home he caused a bit of trouble, it took him a few days to adjust to not having all the attention only on him but after he adjusted he's been really enjoying having a little sister. He's always asking us if he can hold Emily, we've found him on a few occasions sitting in the chair in the nursery reading a book as he held onto Emily. He was the one who heard Emily laughing for the first time a couple of weeks ago, he was sitting in the chair waving one of her teddy bears in front of her when Emily laughed and ever since he hasn't stopped talking about it." Michael explained, a stray happy tear slowly trickling down his cheek as he thought back to the little memory that Tom had told to him.

"Aww, that's so cute Michael, it's so wonderful to hear that Tom is loving having a little sister." Hailey smiled back.

"How about you sis? How have you been getting on recently?" Michael questioned. Out of all of her brothers, Michael was probably the one Hailey least spoke to, they still spoke frequently however Michael's life had been very hectic lately with the birth of his daughter four and a half months ago and his job had also been taking up a lot of his time.

"There's been a few difficult moments recently but the past few months have been the best of my life, I never thought I would be this happy in life ever. Every small moment that me and jay have shared over the last few months have felt so special and I'll never forget anything we've experienced. We felt our little girl kicking for the first time last week, it wasn't exactly how I imagined it happening but it is a moment that will stick with me forever." Hailey explained, a big smile on her face as she thought back to the night in the hospital that her and Jay shared.

"I'm so happy for you Hailey, I'm so happy that you've finally got the life you've always wanted. How are you feeling about becoming a mother?" Michael questioned.

"I'm obviously so excited to become a mother, but I'm just nervous and scared that I'm not going to be a good mother to my daughter." Hailey replied, breathing out a big sigh as she turned her head away from her brother, feeling herself tear up slightly as she thought about being a bad mother.

"Hey, look at me Hailey." Hailey turned her head back to her brother, met by a small warming smile from Michael. "I know how scary this massive change in your life is for you, I was exactly the same in the weeks building up to when Tom was born. But, you're going to be a great mother Hailey, everyone in the family can see that, you're so good with Tom and Zara, they're always saying how they want to see their Auntie Hailey. No new parent will be prefect from day one, you will make some mistakes along the way, but as long as you give your baby lots of love you'll be such a good mother to your little daughter." Michael spoke, still smiling back at his sister as he tried to reassure Hailey that she was going to be a great parent.

Hailey took a moment to contemplate Michael's words, she knew that what he was saying was right, she knew that both her and Jay were going to make mistakes along the way and they were going to learn from those mistakes. All of her family had expressed that they knew Hailey was going to be such a great mother but she still couldn't help but worry that she wasn't going to do a good job of raising her daughter. "Thank you Michael. I just worry about what I'm going to be like as a parent. I want to give my daughter a good childhood and make it as fun as what our childhood was like. I want her to grow up with so many memories during her childhood that one day she can look back on and smile." Hailey replied, the smile returning on her face as she thought about having fun with her little daughter.

"You're one hundred percent going to give that to your daughter Hailey, you and Jay are going to create so many memories that you'll be able to look back on with your daughter as she grows up." Michael replied, Hailey nodding her head back at him with a big smile on her face. "Just remember Hailey, you can always ask me or Laura anything if you need help, we've been through this before and we know how scary it can be at times. So please don't hesitate to ask me anything if you ever need some advice."

"Thank you Michael, I really appreciate all of the support you and Laura have given me throughout my pregnancy." Hailey replied, standing up to give her oldest brother a big hug. After a few moments, Michael and Hailey were joined by their parents and Jay, the group talking about different things while Jennifer cooked some bacon and eggs for the family.

* * *

It had just passed one in the afternoon, Jay and Hailey were relaxing on the couch together, watching the rest of the family playing in the pool as they took a moment to rest their aching bodies in the shade of the open living area. Both of their attention was turned to the approaching sound of footprints behind them, as Hailey looked over her shoulder a big smile formed on her face as she saw Laura approaching them, slowly rocking baby Emily in her arms.

"Hey you two, you both looked nice and cosy there." Laura greeted the couple, sitting down on the smaller section of the corner sofa, smiling at Jay and Hailey before looking down to her daughter who was waving her little arms.

"She's so adorable Laura, you can definitely tell she's looks a lot more like you than Michael." Hailey replied, smiling towards the little girl in Laura's arms who seemed to be wide awake after her nap.

"Yeah, she definitely does, but she does have Michael's eyes, she has been blessed with the Upton family blue eyes." Laura replied, laughing slightly as her daughter started pulling on her finger. "Do you want to hold her Hailey? You haven't had the chance to hold her yet." Laura questioned moments later.

"Yeah of course, I'd love to." Hailey replied. Laura shuffled a little closer to Hailey as she passed her daughter over to Hailey. Hailey's arms slowly started gently swaying as the little girl settled in her arms, the little girl seemed to be perfectly happy as she was giggling quietly and her arms were waving about in search of something to hold onto, her little hands latching onto one of the drawstrings of Hailey's hoodie. Holding her niece felt so amazing to Hailey, not only because it was her first time holding her little niece, but because this was something she was going to be doing with her own daughter in less than thirteen weeks.

Hailey continued rocking little Emily in her arms for a few minutes, massive smiles painted across Jay and Laura's face as they took in the sight of Hailey holding the little girl in her arms. Jay couldn't help but feel an overwhelming feeling of happiness in his body as he watched Hailey with the baby, this was what the months ahead of them were going to look like, filled with moments where they would be holding onto their little daughter, smiling at the adorable little human that they had brought into this world. Jay was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Hailey speaking to him. "Do you want to hold her babe?" Jay's head turned towards Laura, almost looking for permission of her to hold her daughter, Laura just looking back at Jay with a massive smile on her face.

"Yeah." Jay responded to Hailey, a nervous smile displayed across his face as little Emily was placed into his arms by Hailey. Any nerves that Jay might have held were quickly forgotten as his eyes settled on the cute bundle of joy in his arms, little Emily still giggling away as her arms were flapping around in front of her face. Jay held out one of his fingers next to the flapping hands of the little girl, Emily's little hands squeezing around Jay's finger and started pulling on his finger, Jay couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the funny faces that the little girl was pulling.

Hailey had shuffled around closer to Laura, she wanted to have a better view of Jay holding Emily in his arms, wanting to savour the image of Jay holding a baby in her head. "It's not going to be long until it's your little girl he's holding Hailey." Laura spoke, her voice quiet as they both continued enjoying the sight of Jay with Emily, Laura smiling at the sound of her little girl's giggling.

"Only thirteen weeks left until little Sophia is with us, I'm so excited for day that she arrives." Hailey replied, her eyes still locked onto Jay. Hailey and Laura couldn't stop laughing as they watched Jay pulling faces to the little girl as his finger rubbed her belly over the soft light pink onesie that Emily was wearing, the little girl giggling louder than ever as she started squirming around his Jay's arms.

"I don't think you could've picked a better person to be the father of your child Hailey. Jay is one of the kindest hearted, most caring and thoughtful person I've ever met. I'm so glad that you found him because I have never seen you this happy before in all of the years that I've known you. All of the family is so happy for you Hailey, were absolutely over the moon to be able to witness the life that you and Jay are creating together, a life that we know is only going to get better and better for the two of you once your daughter arrives." Laura spoke, both Laura and Hailey's attention turning away from Jay for a moment as they shared a smile together.

"I just feel so lucky to be his fiancée, even before we made that step to be in a relationship I felt so lucky to have him as my best friend and my partner at work. Even though we did disagree on a few things, Jay would always protect me and put my needs before his, I guess I just feel lucky because no other person has ever matched what Jay has done for me. He's done so much for me, he's given me a life where I feel loved every single second of the day and happy all of the time, Jay is the only person who could bring that feeling to me." Hailey explained, feeling her eyes stared slightly in tears of happiness and joy.

"If you needed any more confirmation that Jay is going to be a great father Hailey, that confirmation is right there. I don't think I've ever seen Emily giggle for this long before, I think Jay might be her new favourite person." Laura chuckle as the room was still filled with Emily's quiet baby giggling.

"To be honest, I've never been worried about Jay's ability to be a dad, there's been many different occasions at work where he's taken care of a child and he's always been able to gain their trust so quickly. There's this little boy, Alex, that Jay found at a scene, within five minutes Jay had got Alex to trust him and once back at the station they were laughing their heads off with each other. I know it's different with a new born baby but I know he's going to be the best father to little Sophia that I could ever wish for." Hailey replied, a wide smile on her face as she struggled to contain the tears of happiness that were trickling down her face.

After a few more minutes, Jay handed Emily back to Laura as it became clear that she was getting hungry. As Laura headed off to feed Emily, Jay and Hailey headed upstairs to get changed into their swimsuits, heading down to the pool to join in the fun with the rest of the family.

* * *

It was just past five in the evening, the family had spent most of the afternoon in the pool messing about and having fun. Hailey had been watching on from the couch for a little while now, the heat of the sun and the fact that she was heavily pregnant meaning that she was shattered and needed to rest her tired body.

Hailey was half asleep when the quiet sounds of feet padding across the wooden floor stirred her fully awake, there was a trail on wet footprints across the floor leading to the chair where Zara was sitting wrapped in a towel, the little girl looking like she was about to burst into tears. "Zara? Come here sweetheart." Hailey called out, her niece quickly making her way over to Hailey and sitting down next to her. "What's the matter darling?" Hailey questioned, the little girl still looking like she was about to burst into tears.

"I miss my daddy, I want to see daddy again." Zara replied, her voice breaking slightly as she started quietly crying next to Hailey, trails of tears forming on her little cheeks.

Hailey pulled Zara into her body and wrapped her arms around her niece, it was breaking her heart to see Zara crying that she missed Tim, it had always been hard for Zara not having Tim around, especially on the long deployments like what Tim was on now. "I know you miss him sweetheart, all of us miss your daddy. But remember what your dad always told you, he always said he wanted you to have a good time with your mom, grandma and grandpa. Your dad is out there thinking about you and sending all of his love to you and your mom." Hailey whispered against the top of Zara's head, her hand slowly running in circles around her back as Zara cried into the fabric of Hailey's hoodie.

Zara continued crying into Hailey's hoodie for a few minutes, Hailey's heart continuing to break at the sight of her little niece crying over her dad not being here with her. "I'll message your dad for you Zara and see if he can video call us later." Hailey spoke, her voice still quiet as she rested her head on the top of Zara's, whose head was still buried in Hailey's hoodie.

"Thank you Auntie Hailey." Zara replied, the little girl's voice muffled by Hailey's hoodie.

Zara finally pulled her head from Hailey's hoodie a few moments later, moving her head to rest against her Auntie's shoulder as she cuddled up against Hailey. The two of them started giggling with each other as Hailey could Zara some funny stories about her dad, Hailey's stories going back to her childhood when her and Tim would go on long adventures with each other. Just as Hailey as telling Zara a story, a familiar feeling happened in her stomach. It was a kick from Sophia, one that was quite powerful compared to others over the last few days. "Give me your hand sweetheart." Hailey spoke out, taking hold of Zara's hand, lifting to her bump where the baby had just kicked.

After close to thirty seconds of no movement, Hailey was ready to give up, but Sophia kicked again in the exact same place, Hailey smiling as she heard a quiet gasp from Zara as she felt the jab against her hand. "Did you feel that sweetheart?" Hailey's smile growing wider as Zara nodded her head. "That was my baby kicking, Zara." Hailey spoke, Zara's face covered in a look of confusion, shock and excitement.

"Really Auntie Hailey?" The little girl questioned.

"Yes Zara, that jab you felt against your hand was my little girl kicking. Do you want to see a picture of my little girl Zara?" Hailey questioned, a laugh escaping her lips as she saw Zara excitedly nodding her head in response. Hailey unlocked her phone and opened the album of all of the ultrasound photos that she had stored of her phone, the first one to pop up was the seven week ultrasound, the one that Natalie had done on the morning she found out she was pregnant. "There's my little girl Zara, this was when I first found out I was pregnant." Hailey explained, having to point out the small blob that was her baby in the photo to her niece.

"It doesn't look like a baby Auntie Hailey." Zara commented, her eyes still studying the photo on Hailey's phone.

"I won't do darling, my baby was only just starting to develop at that point, she was the size of a blueberry in this photo." Hailey explained. Hailey continued showing Zara through the ultrasound photos, pointing out the week by week development of her little girl, Zara constantly pointing out that Hailey's baby didn't look like a baby yet which Hailey couldn't help but laugh at. "This is my latest one Zara, my week 26 ultrasound scan from last week." Hailey stated, flicking onto the next photo. Hailey pointed out all of the facial features of her little girl to Zara, little Sophia was sucking on her thumb in the photo, bringing a tear to Hailey's eye as she thought back the scan last week.

While Hailey was pointing out different things in the photo to Zara, Alice walked into the open living area from outside, smiling at the sight of her daughter and Hailey cuddled up closely on the couch. "There you are trouble, you better not be causing any problems for Auntie Hailey." Alice called out as she made her way past Hailey and Zara on the couch, still smiling as she saw her daughter's head shot up from Hailey's side.

"I felt Auntie Hailey's baby kick mommy and Auntie Hailey showed me pictures of her baby." Zara shouted as she jumped off the couch and ran up to her mom, giving her a big hug.

"That's wonderful darling, did you enjoy seeing Auntie Hailey's baby?" Alice questioned, Zara nodding her head eagerly. "That's great darling, now go back to Auntie Hailey, but make sure you be careful, remember what we said about being careful around Auntie Hailey." Alice continued, Zara once again nodding her head at her mom.

Zara ran back to Hailey and cuddled up close to her Auntie, Hailey kept a close by on her niece, making sure she didn't get upset again about missing her dad as they watched Jay, Michael and Tom jumping about in the pool while laughing and joking with each other.

* * *

It had just reached eight in the evening, the family had finished their dinner that Alexei had cooked up for them. The family had spilt up after finishing dinner, Jay and Michael were enjoying a whiskey together on the back porch, Laura had put Emily down to sleep and dozed off herself, Alexei and Jennifer had left the house for a short walk leaving Hailey, Zara and Alice together, Zara cuddled up against her Auntie just like earlier in the day.

Unknown to Zara, Hailey and Alice had got a little surprise for her, they had managed to get through to Tim and he had agreed to call them any moment now as he had some free time. Right on cue with the arranged time, Alice's laptop started buzzing away as Tim's icon flashed up on the screen, Alice answering his call and his face popped up on the screen.

"Daddy!" Zara yelled as her eyes settled on her dad's face and the big beaming smile on his face as he saw his daughter's excitement.

"Hey trouble, I've missed you so much. I hope you been good while I've been away." Tim replied, the beaming smile still on his face as all three of them came into view.

"I have been good daddy, mommy hasn't told me off since you left." Zara replied excitedly, a big smile across the little girl's face at the chance to speak to her dad for the first time in a few days.

"I'm glad to hear that, I hope that it stays that way. Have you had fun with Auntie Hailey and Uncle Jay darling? Auntie Hailey was telling me how much fun she was having with you." Tim questioned.

"Yes daddy, me and Auntie Hailey have had so much fun. I felt Auntie Hailey's baby kick earlier daddy and then she showed me photos of her baby, it was so cool daddy." Zara replied, there was so much energy in the little girl, she was pretty much bouncing up and down her in position between her mom and Hailey.

"Aww, that was nice of Auntie Hailey to show you that Zara, I'm so happy that you are enjoying your time with Auntie Hailey..." Tim was cut off by Zara before he could say anymore.

"Uncle Michael is here to daddy." Zara shouted, the little girl not intending to be so loud but she was just so excited.

"It seems like I'm missing out on all of the fun aren't I." Tim chuckled, Alice and Hailey chuckling as well at his comment. "I hope you've had a great time with Uncle Michael and his family sweetheart, I know how much you've missed them." Tim continued.

"I miss you to daddy."

"I know you do Zara, and I miss you so much. But I'll be home soon, I haven't got long left here so I'll be home before you know it darling. Make sure you be good for your mom and grandparents, I don't want to come home hearing you've been naughty." Tim replied, brushing away a couple of tears that had rolled down his cheeks.

"I will daddy, I'll be good for mommy. I love you daddy." Zara replied, yawning in the process as it was getting past her bed time.

"I love you to Zara, now get yourself off to bed darling. Let me and Auntie Hailey have a little chat."

"Bye daddy!" Zara shouted, waving towards her daddy who blew a kiss and waved back at his daughter, brushing a couple of tears away again as he watched his wife and daughter head off upstairs.

Hailey and Tim chatted for a little while, Hailey letting Tim know about everything that had happened in the time since they last spoke a few weeks ago, including everything that had happened to Jay when he was kidnapped. Hailey had always felt comfortable opening up to Tim, Tim was the one out of her three brothers that she was closest to and would always go to Tim for advice if she ever needed it. Tim excused himself after a little while as his team was needed for something, Hailey promising Tim that she would call him in a couple of weeks to let him know how she was getting on in her pregnancy, Hailey appreciating that Tim was looking out for her all of the time.

* * *

Hailey and Jay had just settled into their bed, it was a little after ten and both of them were absolutely shattered after what had been another great day with Hailey's family in the sun. Hailey had snuggled into Jay's side, resting her head on his firm chest, Jay's fingers slowly tracing along the side of her body.

"Today was such a good day babe." Hailey broke the silence, her voice barely above a whisper as her attention was on the diamond engagement ring what was sitting proudly on her left hand.

"Yeah it was Hails, you must've been so happy to see Michael again and your niece for the first time." Jay replied, his voice quiet as he smiled down at his fiancée.

"Obviously it was great seeing Michael and Emily for the first time. But what made today so great was seeing you hold Emily in your arms, it was truly wonderful seeing you make little Emily giggle her head off as you held her. Seeing you make Emily giggle first proved to me what I already knew, you're going to be such a good father to Sophia, I'm just so excited to see you with our little girl in your arms, that excites me for than anything." Hailey explained, tilting her head up on his chest so look into his eyes, being met by his soft smile and his sparkling green eyes.

"Seeing you hold Emily today was truly wonderful as well Hails, I saw our future today Hailey, I saw what my life was going to look like for the next year and I can't wait for then that becomes a reality. You're going to be such a good mother to our little girl Hails, there is no one else that I would want to be the mother of my little girl. The image of you holding a little baby girl in your arms has been something I've dreamed about ever since I found out you were pregnant, and today I saw that image in real life and nothing had ever looked more perfect." Jay confessed, smiling down at Hailey as he watched her smile grow wider as she took in his words.

"When we get back, we should use the time we both have off to get the nursery ready. I was talking to Laura about what she has done for her nursery so I've got a few ideas that we can go through." Hailey replied, slightly changing the subject.

"Definitely Hails, I saw you looking through ideas on Pinterest the other night so we can look through those when we get home. But let's just enjoy the next couple of days we have here with your family, once we get back to Chicago we can start worrying about building the nursery." Jay replied, already sounding half asleep as he let out a big yawn, his hand stopped running along her side and wrapped around her waist, pulling her as close into his body as possible.

"Goodnight Jay, I love you so much babe." Hailey whispered, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck, placing a couple of light kiss on his neck.

"Goodnight Hails, I love you and Sophia so much." Jay replied, his voice soft and quiet, Jay gently kissed the top of her head and buried his head into her soft hair. Both of them falling asleep with a few moments in the comfort of each other's arms.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm still not feeling 100% but I felt good enough to write this chapter so I hope it turned out well.**

**If anyone is confused about Hailey's relationship with her dad in this story, I changed it slightly from the show so that Hailey has a good relationship with her dad in this, I just wanted to add this to clear any confusion that any of you might have.**

**Thank you for reading, I'll be back with another chapter early next week. Until then stay safe and healthy out there everyone. :) **


	37. Our journey

**Welcome back to another chapter everyone. First of all, I'm really sorry for the long wait between chapters, since uploading the last chapter I've had a few rough days again and I haven't been in the right mind set to do a lot. I didn't want to write a chapter that was rushed or anything like that. I hope that I will start to feel in a better mind set and start producing chapters quicker for you guys soon but I can't promise anything, so please but be patient with me.**

**Also, I really hope that you are still enjoying this story and aren't finding in boring in anyway. I know I've taken a long time with Hailey's pregnancy, but I didn't want to rush it and miss out on all of the special moments that happens throughout a pregnancy. If you have a moment after reading any of these chapters, please let me know what you thought of it, I love reading all of our feedback and it makes me so happy to see that you enjoy my story.**

**Also make sure you check out the previous chapters if you haven't already. :)**

* * *

Three weeks had gone by since Hailey and jay returned back to Chicago after their trip to Virginia Beach, they spent the last few days of their trip doing much of the same, simply enjoying the relaxing fun time with Hailey's family. The trip had helped both of them so much, it helped the two of them forget about everything that had happened with Jay's kidnapping and they were now moving forward stronger than ever before.

Hailey and Jay had spent many hours on the couch since getting back looking through nursery ideas, trying to find ideas that would help them create a perfect space for them and their little girl. After going back and forth on different ideas for days they finally settled on a design that suited them perfectly, an idea that gave them exactly what they had imagined their nursery to be like, a space that was cute, cosy and not over the top.

Over the last few days, with the help of Mouse and Will, Jay had been emptying out what used to be their office and had started decorating the room for their little girl. They had agreed on a colour pretty quickly, they had chosen to paint the walls of the nursery light grey, a colour which felt calming, they had also decided to paint the skirting boards and the ceiling white. They had seen the colours they had decided on in many of their favourite design ideas they had found, they didn't want their little girl's nursery to be over the top with bright pink colours, they both wanted a space that felt cosy and comfortable, and the colour way they had agreed on fitted their wishes.

* * *

Hailey woke up shortly after nine in the morning on what was a beautiful sunny early September morning in Chicago. Hailey felt a little bit disappointed that she woke up alone in bed, she really missed the feeling of being cuddled up against Jay's body in the morning. Hailey's disappointment was short lived as her body was filled with an overwhelming feeling of excitement, today was going to be a special day for both of them, and Jay had no idea that today was going to be another special day in their journey.

After getting back from Virginia Beach, Vanessa had told Hailey that she was throwing her a baby shower for little Sophia, Vanessa was doing this now in hope of bringing happiness and joy to Jay and Hailey's lives after what had been a difficult time recently with Jay being kidnapped and shot. Even though Hailey had been feeling good since the incident, she couldn't help but be so grateful that her best friend was throwing this for her and Jay, and the reason behind it only made her love her best friend more and more. Rojas had done all of the organising for the event later in the day, the only request from Hailey was that all of their close friends were to be invited, both male and female. Hailey didn't really want to spend her baby shower with just her girls, she wanted to share this special moment in her pregnancy with everyone she was close to and most importantly Jay.

Hailey carefully slipped from under the cover, throwing on one of Jay's hoodies and went in search of her fiancée, desperate just to feel the warmth of his body again. It didn't take Hailey long to find Jay, he was in a place where they will be spending many hours for the foreseeable future, in Sophia's nursery. A massive smile formed on Hailey's face as she leaned on the doorframe of the nursery, her eyes settling on Jay who was dancing to the music quietly playing in the background as he applied paint to the walls. Hailey's mind cast back to one of the first days after Jay was released from hospital last year, she pictured Jay dancing in her kitchen as he prepared a meal for the two of them.

Hailey was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of Jay's voice. "Hey, you look absolutely beautiful this morning, Hails." Hailey's cheeks instantly heated up and blushed from Jay's compliment, her eyes settling on his face, a massive smile displayed across his lips. Jay placed down his paint brush and tray and moved over to Hailey, pulling her into his arms, her head nuzzling into his chest as he gently kissed the top of her head.

"I missed waking up cuddled into your body this morning babe." Hailey whispered as she lifted her head to meet his eyes, the smile on her face quickly disappearing as Jay captured her lips with his, the two of them sharing a soft gentle kiss before pulling away moments later.

"I did to baby, but I couldn't get back to sleep so I thought I would make a little more progress in here while you were sleeping." Jay replied, his voice barely above a whisper as they stayed close to each other, their noses brushing as their foreheads rested against each other's.

"How are you getting on?" Hailey questioned, her lips still formed in a massive smile.

"Really good, nearly done with all of the painting, just got that small patch left to do." Jay explained, turning Hailey in his arms as he pointed out the unpainted strip left in the corner.

"Everything is starting to feel so real now babe, this is a space that is for our little baby, our little girl who is going to be here in less than ten weeks. I can't wait for our nursery to be completed, even just imagining what this room will look like has got me so excited, it's going to be so amazing when it's all completed." Hailey confessed as her head moved back to rest against Jay's chest, feeling herself get a little emotional as pictured Sophia's completed nursery, every single little item that she pictured bringing a tear to her eyes.

"I know babe, everything about our lives at the moment excites me. Designing and building the nursery, the fact that there is less than ten weeks until Sophia is born, waking up next to you every morning, it all excites me Hails." Jay replied, neither one of them able to contain their growing smiles as they stood in the middle of what was soon to be a cute nursery for their little girl.

"Even though building this nursery is making me very excited, I can't help but feel a little nervous. This is the place where I'm going to nurture our daughter, a place where I need to be a good mother, I don't want to mess anything up and be a bad mother." Hailey confessed once again, her tears turning from happiness and joy to fear that she wasn't going to be a good mother.

Jay pulled Hailey into his body even tighter as he kissed the top of her head, taking a moment to comfort her before replying. "Of course you're going to be nervous Hails, I'm nervous as well, this is a massive change in our lives so it's only natural to be nervous. You're going to be a great mother to Sophia babe, there's a reason why you have been the only person I could see being the mother of my child. You have so many qualities that are going to make you such a good mom to Sophia, you're kind, caring, thoughtful, you protect the people you love with everything you have, I could list so many other qualities that you hold. Both of us will make mistakes along the way, but as long as we love Sophia with everything we have, everything else will fall into place." Jay replied, his voice gentle and quiet as he held onto his fiancée, the smile on his face not moving as he felt Hailey's arms wrap a little tighter around his body.

Hailey's tears had stopped half way through Jay's words, her cheeks once again blushing as he complimented her. After taking in Jay's words, she finally lifted her head from his chest and planted her lips on his as her hand moved from his waist to pull him down to her. Both of them had giddy smiles on their faces after pulling away from the passionate kiss. "I've got a surprise for you later." Hailey teased, chuckling under her breath as she watched Jay's face light up in excitement.

"Oh yeah, what is it?" Jay questioned, excitement building in his body.

"Well if I told you, it would ruin the surprise wouldn't it babe." Hailey laughed, laughing even more as she heard Jay grumbling to himself in frustration. "But don't worry babe, you won't have to wait long and it will be worth the wait. Now you better get painting, you haven't got much left." Hailey teased, imitating Jay's dancing from before as she swayed her hips slightly after pulling away from him.

"If you keep swaying your hips like that Hails, finishing off the painting will be the last thing on my mind." Jay fired back, looking at little hot and bothered as he caught his bottom lip between his teeth, the same affect happening to Hailey as heat rose quickly to her cheeks and they were quickly bright red.

"Just get your ass over there and start painting Halstead." Hailey chuckled, continuing to sway her hips slightly, teasing Jay that little bit more as she left the room and headed off to make them some breakfast.

* * *

It was approaching three in the afternoon, the rest of their morning was a quiet one, Jay had quickly finished off the last piece of painting in Sophia's nursery and had joined Hailey on the couch, the two of them going back over the design they had chosen for the nursery. Jay had been trying to force the surprise out of Hailey ever since she had told him about it in the morning, Hailey didn't budge though, in a way it was a surprise for her because she had no idea what Vanessa had planned for the baby shower.

Jay and Hailey had been getting ready for a little while, Hailey taking a long bath as she relaxed and rested her body for a while. While Hailey was relaxing in the bath, Jay had showered and picked out his outfit for the day, Hailey telling him to wear something nice, Jay choosing to wear a smart white shirt with navy blue suit pants and smart brown shoes.

Jay was sitting on the edge of their bed when Hailey walked into their bedroom, his jaw practically dropped when his eyes settled on Hailey. "Wow... you look absolutely stunning Hails." Hailey was wearing a light blue dress that hugged her body closely, the dress finishing just above her knees and the long sleeves rolled up to just below her elbows. Her look was finished off with the pieces of jewellery Jay had brought her last Christmas, the diamond heart necklace and her bracelet with three little diamond hearts on it, each one signifying their family.

Jay stepped off the bed and approached Hailey, his eyes now dark in lust and love for his fiancée, his hands settled on the lower of her back as he pulled her into him, her lips quickly being captured by his. The two of them shared a passionate kiss for what felt like an age, the only reason they pulled away was the sound of knocking on the front door of their house.

"That'll be Vanessa." Hailey announced breathlessly after pulling away from Jay's lips, her lips forming into a small smile at the confused look on Jay's face, his hands still keeping her tight against his body. "If you want to find out what your surprise is, we should get a move on babe." Hailey continued, planting a quick kiss on his lips before taking one of his hands in hers and leading him out of their bedroom.

Once downstairs, Hailey quickly made her way to the door and let her best friend in, the two of them sharing a massive hug before pulling away a few moments later and moving into the living space. "You look amazing Hailey." Rojas complimented, a big wide smile on her face as she took in the sight of her best friend.

"You look amazing yourself Vanessa, your dress looks so good on you." Hailey returned the compliment. Vanessa was wearing a pale pink dress, the style very similar to Hailey's dress.

"Before we head off Hailey, here's a little gift that I wanted to give to you and Jay. Wait until we get back before opening it." Vanessa spoke, smiling at Hailey as she handed over the gift bag, Hailey returning the smile before placing the gift bag down beside the couch for later.

"I guess we should head off and see what it is you've organised for the two of us." Hailey replied. The three of them headed out to Jay's truck and headed off to the destination of their surprise.

* * *

It didn't take them long to make the short journey to Molly's, Jay was still completely in the dark to what was happening, the whole of the journey he was acting like a little kid, asking loads of questions as he tried to get the smallest hint out of Hailey and Vanessa.

As they approached the old wooden door of the bar, Vanessa stopped them for a moment as she stepped in front of them, blocking the doorway. "Right you two, close your eyes and don't open them until I say so." Vanessa warned, both Jay and Hailey smiling at her before closing their eyes. Vanessa's hands moved to their arms and helped them through the doorway of the bar, leaving the couple by themselves in the open space by the entrance before backing away to join the group of people awaiting Jay and Hailey's arrival. "You can open your eyes now." Vanessa called out.

At the sound of Vanessa's words, Hailey and Jay's eyes slowly opened. Both of them were left speechless for a moment at the sight in front of them, all of their closest friends, Hailey's parents, Alice and Zara were all standing in front of them with massive smiles. To their left was a table filled with gifts surrounding a two tiered cake, the bottom decorated with flowers out of pink frosting, the second tier covered in white fondant icing, a pink love heart on top with the name Sophia written in the middle in white icing. There was decorations displayed throughout the whole of Molly's, a mixture of pink and white balloons floating above them.

"What's going on Hails?" Jay questioned, finally finding his voice after the initial shock of the event wore off slightly, turning to face Hailey who looked just as shocked as he did at the sight in front of them.

"This is our baby shower to our little girl Jay. Vanessa told me when we got back from Virginia Beach that she wanted to do this for us, after everything that has happened recently she wanted to create a special day for us that would make us so happy. All of this was Vanessa's idea, she organised all of this for us." Hailey explained, feeling herself getting a little emotional as she watched Jay's eyes start to water as he listened to her words, a smile on her face as she lifted her hand to brush away a tear from his cheek.

"I thought a baby shower was just for you and your girls to share together." Jay commented, still struggling a little to contain his emotions.

"That's what a lot of people do but I didn't want it like that, because it would've meant that I couldn't share it with you. We've shared absolutely everything together throughout this journey and I don't want to change that now, this journey has been the best few months of my life and that is because you have been by my side at all times." Hailey replied, she was quickly pulled into Jay's body as his arms wrapped around her waist, her lips were quickly engulfed by his, the two of them kissing met by whistles from the crowd of their friends, mainly from Adam and Kev.

After pulling away from Hailey, Jay headed straight for Vanessa and pulled her into a big hug. "Thank you so much for organising this for me and Hailey, Vanessa. Hailey has probably told you this many times but, we really appreciate everything that you've done for us during this massive change in our lives. I'm so happy that you are Sophia's godmother and I can't wait for you to meet her." Jay whispered as the two of them continued hugging, finally pulling away after a few moments, the two of them sharing a massive smile with one another.

"Thank you so much for saying that Jay." Vanessa replied, a little taken back by Jay's kind words. Vanessa wasn't used to being a big part of someone's life before, it wasn't until she moved into the unit that she felt like she had a group of friends that really cared about her and liked her for who she was.

The next hour of the baby shower was spent playing funny ridiculous games. The first that was played was guessing who the baby photo was of, everyone had a photo of them as a baby somewhere in the bar and whoever got the most right won, Platt was the person who came out on top in that game, with Maggie and Hermann a close second and third. Another game that caused a lot of laughs was bobbing for dummies, a game where they had to get as many dummies out of the bucket of water in a minute without using their hands, Ruzek surprised everyone by getting all 12 dummies out of the bucket in just over 50 seconds.

The game that Vanessa had saved for last turned out to be the funniest, Vanessa had setup a beer chugging competition but they had to chug the beer out of baby bottles, without removing the nipple on the bottle so progress was slow. After many rounds of laughs and failures, the final four came down to Hailey's dad Alexei, Stella, Severide and Chief Boden. Eventually both Alexei and Boden were handed the victory as it became too hard to judge who had finished quicker out of the two of them.

After the games had finished, Jay and Hailey moved on to opening the gifts that everyone had got for them. There was a large pile of essentials that they would need when little Sophia arrives, diapers, baby wipes and other baby toiletries and supplies that would be used a lot. There was lots of little outfits, shoes, hats, mittens for Sophia, each small piece of clothing melting Hailey's heart as she imagined her little daughter in the cute clothing. There was a few soft and fluffy blankets, each one of them cute in their own way, the one that Hailey found the cutest was a light blue blanket that came with a little bunny with floppy ears, Sophia's name embroidered on the blanket.

There was no shortage of cuddly soft toys either, Sophia probably had enough to last her for a lifetime, Adam gifting them a cuddly duck and sheep while Kev gave them a husky dog and a penguin toy. Along with some clothes and blankets, Natalie and Will had got a few books for Jay and Hailey to read to Sophia as she grows up.

There was one big gift that was left to surprise the couple with. Casey and Cruz quickly headed to the back of the bar where it had been kept under cover and moved the gift to where Jay and Hailey were standing. As Casey and Cruz lifted the cover off the gift, Hailey and Jay were left motionless, in complete shock as their eyes settled on the hand crafted crib in front of them. The crib wasn't anything fancy or over the top, it was a good looking crib made from high quality wood, wooden slats lining the sides while the ends were hollowed out, giving Jay and Hailey to option to customise any way they wanted. The simplicity of it was what made it so beautiful to Hailey and Jay, it was exactly like the crib they had agreed on when designing the nursery.

"Wow... you didn't have to do this for us." Hailey spoke, struggling slightly to get her words out, still in shock as her hand ran along the smooth wood of the crib.

"This was originally Cruz's idea, as a massive thank you for everything you and Jay did for him and Chloe when she was assaulted. When Cruz told us the idea he had, all of us from 51 wanted to chip in and give the two of you a gift that represented how much we appreciate everything that the two of you have done for us over the last couple of years." Casey explained, him and Cruz sharing a massive smile together as they saw how happy Jay and Hailey looked as they looked over the crib for their little girl.

"Thank you so much, Casey, Joe and everyone from 51. This is absolutely beautiful." Hailey replied, only moving her attention away from the crib as she moved around the crib to give Casey and Cruz massive hugs, Jay following closely behind as he thanked the two of them for the gift.

"I left the crib like this for now as I wasn't sure what colour you wanted. Vanessa put me in touch with your mom, so that's how I knew what design the two of you wanted but I waited until now to do anything with the colour. So please let me know what you want and I'll finish off and get it brought over to your house." Casey explained once again, still smiling from ear to ear at the look of happiness and joy on the faces of Hailey and Jay. Hailey letting Casey know that her and Jay wanted a white crib for Sophia, thanking Casey and Cruz once again.

After finishing off opening all of the gifts, Hailey and Jay finally took a moment to relax and sat down with her parents, Jay and Alexei laughing and joking with each other as they shared a whiskey together. "Me and dad want to pay for whatever else you need for your nursery Hailey." Jennifer announced out of the blue.

"You really don't have to do that for us mom, you and dad have already done so much for us ever since finding out I was pregnant." Hailey replied.

"We want to darling, you are our only daughter and you are giving us another little granddaughter. You have no idea how much happiness you and Jay have brought us over the last few months, all me and dad have ever wanted is for you to find someone to settle down with and start a family, and now that you have done that it feels like a dream come true. So me and dad are doing this for you because you have made us so happy, we have never been so happy in our lives when we are right now." Jennifer explained.

"Thank you so much mom." Hailey replied, admitting defeat in her argument as she knew there was no way her mom wasn't going to change her mind.

For the next hour, Jay and Hailey floated around each of the tables, thanking everyone for coming to share with special day with them and of course thanking them for all of the gifts they had been given. By 6 o'clock, the party was starting a wind down, a few of people had already left but the majority of their friends were still enjoying the baby shower. After packing all of the gifts into Jay's truck, Jay and Hailey were ready to head off home for some alone time but before they did they wanted to thank everyone again.

"Me and Hailey just want to thank each and every one of you for coming along today. We both appreciate all of the support you have given us throughout this change in our lives, we are so lucky to have such an amazing group of friends close to us that would do anything for us. Thank you all so much for all of the gifts you have given us and Sophia, were so grateful for how thoughtful these gifts are, we love all of them and we know Sophia will do as well. So once again, thank you for making today another special day, having all of you here with us through this journey has made it so much for special and unforgettable." Jay announced, unable to contain the growing smile on his face throughout the whole of his speech.

Before they left, both Jay and Hailey personally thanked Casey and Cruz for the gift of the crib and then turned to Vanessa, thanking her for such amazing day that she had organised. Jay and Hailey left the bar hand in hand, both of them feeling on top of the world after what had been such an amazing three hours.

* * *

It had just past nine in the evening, after getting home from the baby shower, Hailey headed straight up for a bath, her body aching after being on her feet for the last three hours. While Hailey was in the bath, Jay had moved all of the gifts from the baby shower into Sophia's nursery and then heading to the kitchen to prepare a meal for the two of them.

After finishing off their food, they had moved to the couch where they hadn't moved since, Hailey's head rested on Jay's chest as she cuddled into his body. As Jay quickly got up to get himself another beer from the fridge, Hailey caught a glimpse of the gift bag that Rojas had left for them next to the couch. Hailey grabbed hold of the gift bag, settling it down beside her as she waited for Jay to return. "I almost forgot about the gift bag Rojas left us earlier babe." Hailey announced as Jay returned to his position next to her.

"Open it then babe, she did say open it when we got home." Jay replied, smiling down at his fiancée, the cute smile displayed across his lips always would bring butterflies to Hailey's stomach. Hailey nodded her head and pulled out a cardboard sleeve from the gift bag, as she opened the sleeve Hailey pulled out a book with a note on the front, Hailey handing off the book to Jay as she returned to her position on his chest.

"To Hailey and Jay. I wanted to make this for the two of you, but more importantly your daughter. I made this book so in the future you can look back on the journey you've experienced with each other, I want you to be able to show your daughter what her mommy and daddy were like before she was born. I've left a few gaps throughout the pages that I've completed so you can add your own photos that just the two of you have and obviously there's loads of free pages for you to put more photos on in the future. I love the two of you so much. Love Vanessa." Jay read out the note that Vanessa had left on the front of the book. By the end of the note both Hailey and Jay were nearly in tears, it was such a thoughtful gesture from Vanessa that neither one of them had expected, it meant a lot for them that Vanessa would create this for not only them, but for their daughter.

As Jay peeled off the note, it revealed a piece of writing on the front of the book. 'Jay and Hailey. Our journey.' Before Jay opened the book, he looked down at his fiancée, who was still struggling to power through the tears that Vanessa's gesture had caused. Jay gently kissed the top of her head a couple of times as well as tightening his grip on her waist with his other hand, before turning his attention back to the book as he opened it.

The first page was covered in photos of them sitting next to each over on one of the first days Hailey was part of the unit, both of them with beers in front of them as they read through a book of karaoke songs. "This is where your journey began. Both of you completely unaware your future was going to be a lot brighter with each other." Jay read out the first of many hand written notes that Vanessa had left for the couple.

The next couple of pages were filled with more photos of them back when they first partnered up, a mixture of photos from when they were working and from nights that they had spent in Molly's with the unit. There was another little note underneath a photo of Jay and Hailey smiling and laughing with each other as they sipped on a whiskey. 'We all know if we ever get on your bad side, all we have to do is buy a whiskey for either of you and all will be good again.' Both Jay and Hailey chuckled at the note, mainly because it was true.

After flicking through a few more pages, they reached a very powerful page with Rojas had created for them. The note at the top of the page reading, ' Your journey has hit a few rough patches, but what has made you the couple you are today is how you've powered through those hard times, by each other's side and came out the other side stronger.' The pictures underneath the message hit both of them hard, both of them struggled to contain the tears as they looked over the photos. There was a photo of Jay and Hailey sitting on the back of an ambulance after Jay was shot chasing his dad's killer. There was a couple of photos of Hailey clutching onto Jay's hand while he was on the ventilator after getting shot last year. On the opposite page, a photo of Jay hugging a battered and bruised Hailey in the locker room after she was kidnapped with Burgess.

Both of them took a moment to themselves, both of them thinking exactly the same thing. Even though those times were hard, those were the moments that brought them closer together and made their special bond even stronger. "Are you okay Hails?" Jay questioned as he broke the silence, Hailey looking back towards him through her teary eyes as she nodded her head, her hand gesturing for him to continue.

The next page put all of their thoughts just then into words as the photos showed them smiling at each other in Jay's hospital room, their hands joined in each one of the photos. As they continued powering through the pages, they reached a photo that Jay would always remember forever, it was nothing special, it was just a photo of him and Hailey asleep together on the couch in the early days of their relationship. He just loved everything about that one photo, he loved how beautiful Hailey looked in the photo, how comfortable she looked fast asleep on his chest and how comfortable he looked with Hailey in his arms and his head nestled in her soft blonde hair.

The last few pages that Vanessa had completed were of all the moments that either her or others had captured of the two of them during Hailey's pregnancy. One of the first pictures was of Hailey holding two little onesies in her hands, those onesies being the ones which Hailey used to announce her pregnancy to Jay. There was photos one them sitting together on one stool at Molly's with the biggest smiles on their faces.

Jay stopped for a moment as he heard soft snores escaping from Hailey's mouth, as he looked down the biggest smile formed on his face as his eyes settled on Hailey, who was fast asleep on his chest, her arms loosely draped around his waist. Jay felt his heart melt at the cute sight of his fiancée fast asleep on his chest, he moved his head down and softly kissed the topped of her head again, his hand slowly stroking across her hip as he turned back to look through the last couple of pages of the photo book.

The next page he turned to was dedicated to a day that Jay would never forget, it was the day of the gender reveal of his baby. There was only a couple of photos on the page but those photos were some of Jay's favourite ever photos of the two of them. The first photo was of the moment that the confetti cannons went off and pink confetti filled Molly's, and the second was seconds after the first, when Jay picked up Hailey and kissed her right in front of everyone. Seeing these photos again brought more tears to Jay's eyes as he remember back to what was one of the happiest days of his life, that feeling of happiness he experienced on that day would only be beaten by the birth of Sophia and the moment that he and Hailey would officially become husband and wife.

After looking through the last couple of pages, jay placed the book down on the coffee table and gently woke Hailey up. The two of them slowly made their way up to their bedroom, Jay helping her into bed before quickly heading off to the bathroom. After finishing in the bathroom, Jay carefully slipped in next to Hailey, her back instantly hitting his chest as she snuggled into the warmth of his body, Jay's hand wrapping around her body to rest against her bump. "Goodnight Hails, I love you so much." Jay whispered close to her ear, his lips moving to place a couple of light kisses on her neck.

"I love you too babe." Hailey replied, her voice shallow as she was practically already asleep. The two of them quickly dozed off into a much needed sleep in each other's arms, both of them feeling so happy after another wonderful day they had shared together.

* * *

**I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I did really enjoy writing this chapter so I hope that I turned out good in the end.**

**Once again, I'm sorry for the long wait. I'm not going to promise a day when I upload the next chapter, but I aim to have the next chapter up for next Tuesday for Wednesday.**

**Stay safe out there everyone :)**


	38. I'm going to be a daddy

**Welcome back to another chapter everyone, I hope you're all doing well and staying safe.**

**Once again, I owe you a massive apology for the long wait between chapters. Last week was a little crazy for me, first it was absolutely boiling hot here in the UK so I couldn't sit down and concentrate for even 2 minutes, let alone the amount of time it takes me to write a chapter. It was also my birthday last week so I took some time to see some family I hadn't seen for 4 months and just relax in the nice weather.**

**I'm hoping to get back to my regular upload schedule as I'm finally starting to feel much better after what has been a difficult month for me.**

**If you have missed any of the chapters before this, feel free to read those first to make sure you haven't missed anything in the story.**

* * *

It had been a hectic four weeks for Jay and Hailey since their baby shower for Sophia, in particular for Jay who had been working nonstop of various different things. Both of them had returned to work two weeks ago and were thrown straight into a complex joint case with Rixton's gang task force, progress in the case had been slow and tedious for the most part, lots of surveillance and waiting around for someone to make a mistake was required. Luckily for both Jay and Hailey, Voight had been very understanding with the two of them and had allowed Jay shorter working days, giving him the ability to be there for Hailey whenever she needed his help. Hank had also allowed Hailey to just work whenever she felt good enough to work, she would often only work short hours as she pushed closer to Sophia's due date.

Aside from work, Jay had been working tirelessly on Sophia's nursery with help from the unit and the firehouse, Casey giving Jay lots of help whenever required. Jay had stopped Hailey from seeing the progress of the nursery, even though Hailey knew roughly what the nursery was going to look like, Jay wanted to surprise her when everything was finished. Hailey found it adorable and lovely that Jay wanted to surprise her when everything was finished, she loved how Jay always wanted to surprise her with something special, and at the moment there was no better surprise that she could ask for than what was waiting for her behind the door to Sophia's nursery.

Jay and Hailey has also been attending classes over the last few weeks, both of them enjoying learning about different parenting styles and what was ahead of them once Sophia arrived. Natalie had also been a big help for Hailey, the two of them had spent hours talking about becoming a first time mother, Natalie explaining to Hailey what had been successful for her when Owen was first born.

* * *

It was a cool damp October Saturday morning, it was close to 11 o'clock when Hailey woke up. After a second long frustrating week on the case, Jay and Hailey had relaxed in each other's company last night, staying up until just after midnight watching a TV series as they cuddled up together on the couch.

Hailey was a little disappointed as she woke up, she was alone in their bed. Hailey shuffled over to Jay's side of the bed and rested her head against his pillow, inhaling his strong scent that she had fallen in love with since the day they had met. Hailey's hand reached over to his bedside table and grabbed hold of his phone, wanting to find out the time. Her lips slowly curved into a smile as her attention was drawn to his screensaver, it was a photo of them wrapped up in big winter jackets with woolly hats on, Hailey tucked tightly into Jay's side with big smiles plastered across both of their faces. Hailey immediately knew exactly when this photo was from, it was when Jay asked her to be his girlfriend last November, one of the many memories that they had created together that she would never forget.

Hailey's attention was quickly drawn away from Jay's phone as the bedroom door slowly pushed open, Jay coming into view holding a stack of fresh pancakes covered in fresh berries in one hand and a mug of decaf coffee in the other. "Good morning beautiful, I thought I'd treat you to some breakfast in bed." Jay softly spoke, smiling from ear to ear at the cute sight of Hailey snuggled into his side of the bed.

Jay slowly made his way towards Hailey, setting down the pancakes and coffee on the bed side table as he leaned down to capture Hailey's lips, his hand cupping her cheek as they shared a gentle kiss, sharing a big smile together as their noses brushed once pulling away from each other's lips. Jay took Hailey's hand in his as he helped her sit up against the headboard of the bed, handing her the pancakes before rounding the bed and shuffling in next to her. "Thank you so much baby, you really do know how to make me feel special." Hailey whispered, her hand moving to cup his cheek this time as she pulled him in for another kiss.

The couple sat in silence for a few minutes as Hailey worked through the stack of pancakes and berries that Jay had done for her, Hailey catching Jay staring at her with love in his eyes every few moments. "What time is your scan at the hospital Hails?" Jay broke the silence just as Hailey finished off her breakfast.

"Not until later, 3 or 3:30 I think." Hailey replied, smiling back at her fiancé as she shuffled over slightly to be closer to Jay, resting her head gently on his shoulder, Jay's arm immediately wrapping around her waist as he pulled her even tighter against his body.

"Well, I think it's about time that I show you our little girl's nursery then as we've got plenty of time to kill." Jay replied, already smiling as he felt the instant excitement in Hailey's body.

"You've finished it?" Hailey instantly replied, unsure whether her words were meant as a question or a statement.

"Yes Hails, most of it has been completed since last weekend but I've been adding the final touches this week when you've been resting. I waited until today to show you so we have some more time and you feel fresh and well rested." Jay explained, locking eyes with Hailey as they both had enormous smiles displayed across their lips.

Jay slowly made his way from under the covers and rounded the bed to where Hailey was, taking both of her hands in his as he carefully helped her up off the bed, Hailey's hand trembling slightly in excitement. They made their way from their bedroom, across the hallway to Sophia's nursery, Jay stopping Hailey before she could open the door and reveal what Jay had created. "Close your eyes for me Hails." Jay demanded, Hailey quickly doing so.

Another surge of excitement powered through the whole of Hailey's body as she heard Jay open the door to the nursery. As she stood there with her eyes closed, Hailey could see all of the nursery designs that Jay and her had looked through over the past weeks, she was preparing herself for all of those ideas that they both loved to become a reality. Hailey felt Jay's hands move to her hips and carefully shuffle both of them forward into their finished nursery for the first time. "Open your eyes Hails." Jay whispered close to her ear, planting two light kisses against her neck before returning to his original position.

As Hailey's eyes opened and settled on her daughter's nursery for the first time, she was left truly speechless, her eyes instantly started to water and a couple of tears slowly trickled down her cheeks. The nursery that Jay had created for her and Sophia was better than anything she could've imagined, she was shocked at how beautiful the nursery was, the design was exactly the same as what they had agreed on but seeing it in reality made Hailey fall in love with it even more.

The crib was the main focus point of the room, sitting proudly in the middle of the long wall to their left as they stood in the door way. The crib had been painted white just like they had asked Casey to do, the hollowed out ends at each end of the crib had been filled tufted cushioned pads, the velvet material of the pads matching the light grey colour of the walls. Attached to the slats on the side of the crib was a white mobile arm, that was holding up lots of different soft animals, that along with the small musical box with plays lullabies will be used to soothe Sophia to sleep. Hanging on the wall just above the crib, was 6 identical picture frames, each one containing a different hand drawn portrait of an animal, the rabbit with big floppy ears being Hailey's favourite.

Just to the right of the crib was a harper swivel glider in high quality pale pink fabric with the matching ottoman just in front of it. Tucked away in the corner was a small bookshelf for Hailey to store books or any other items she would need will spending time in here caring for Sophia. On the other side of the chair, just underneath the window looking out onto the backyard, was a small table with a lamp on it, the rest of the space on the table for any drinks or other small items Hailey might require.

On the opposite wall to the crib was the large dresser, the majority of the wooden structure the same colour as the crib with pale grey drawers stacking three high. On top of the dresser was the changing pad, stacks of diapers, baby wipes and other essentials already in place ready for the arrival of Sophia. Down the side of the dresser was the travels bags ready for use, bags full of essentials they would need for Sophia's arrival and for the future. Just above the dresser was a couple more picture frames hanging up, both of them displaying more of the hand drawn animal portraits. Along the rest of the wall that lead from the dresser to the door where Hailey and Jay were standing, were a few baskets full of various gifts that had been given to them at the baby shower, the majority of the contents of the baskets were soft cuddly toys for Sophia to play with as she grew older.

Against the wall directly to their left was a large bookshelf, the wooden structure also matching the crib and the dresser. The shelves were fairly bare compared to the rest of the room at the moment, a few books and bigger toys sitting on the shelves waiting to be played with. The top shelf of the structure was dedicated to the memories book that Vanessa had created for the couple, along with another identical book which Hailey had never seen before.

Without even realising, Hailey had been silent for a few minutes as she slowly made her way around the room with her eyes, every single small detail of the nursery making Hailey more and more emotional. Jay had been standing behind her silently the whole time, letting her take in the sight before her without disturbing Hailey. "Do you like it Hails?" Jay questioned nervously, he was hoping Hailey's silence was caused by her being overwhelmed with happiness and joy, but the longer she stayed silent the more nervous Jay was getting that she didn't like what he had created.

Hailey still couldn't find the words to describe how much she loved the nursery for Sophia, she decided instead to answer in the only way she could truly show much she loved what Jay had done. Hailey turned in his arms, her arms wrapping around the back of his neck and kissed him with more passion than she had ever done before, her lips dominated his as she poured all of the emotion she was feeling right now into the kiss. Pulling away a few moments later, Hailey's arms moved down to his waist as she nuzzled her head into his chest. "I love it jay, it's absolutely perfect for us and our little daughter." Hailey whispered against his chest, Jay breathing out a sigh of relief as Hailey put an end to his worries.

The couple moved further into their nursery, Hailey headed straight for the crib, tears still in her eyes as she leaned over and imagined her daughter snuggled up in a soft little blanket fast asleep. "This is your room Soph, your daddy has done such an amazing job creating this for you. I know you're going to love spending time in here with me and your daddy. We are so excited for your arrival little one." Hailey spoke looking down towards her bump, she leant back into Jay's embrace as she felt his arms wrap around her and rest against her bump as he lightly kissed her neck, Hailey humming in pleasure from the movements on her sensitive skin.

"I've got another little surprise I want to show you Hails." Jay whispered against the shell of her ear, moving his lips down to lightly kiss her neck a couple more times. Jay quickly headed towards the bookshelf and grabbed the identical memory book from next to the one Vanessa had created, handing the book to Hailey as he returning to his position behind her.

Hailey's eyes immediately locked onto the writing on the front of the book. 'Hailey and Sophia. The two beautiful girls in my life.' A big smile formed on Hailey's lips at the slightly cheesy words on the front of the book. "I think that's a gift for you more than me, baby." Hailey teased, turning in Jay's arms with the book still in her hands, Jay chuckling at the dorky smile on Hailey's face.

"I wanted to have a photo album that I can look back on and see the two wonderful people that have made me so happy over the last few months. I want to be able to look back in the future and see your's and Sophia's journey together, and smile looking back at you being such an amazing mother to Sophia as she grows up. We've already got a book for Sophia, so she can look back at the journey of her parents, so I wanted one of her and her mommy." Jay explained. The tears kept on flowing for Hailey, she found Jay's reason behind wanting this book absolutely adorable, all of these small gestures that Jay, Vanessa and all of their friends had been doing for them recently was only adding to her excitement of becoming a mother.

Jay and Hailey spent the next couple of hours in their daughter's nursery, Jay pointing out every little adorable detail that he had added in the nursery. The tears of happiness never stopped falling from Hailey's eyes, every little single thing ranging from a tiny woolly hat to a cuddly toy was only making Hailey more emotional as she soaked up the amazing feeling in her body right now.

There was only a few moments that her and Jay had shared together that could rival how happy she was feeling right now. The moment she told Jay that he was going to be a father, the moment that Jay slide the engagement ring onto her finger and the moment they found out that they were having a little girl. Those were the only moments in her life that could beat how happy she was feeling right in this moment.

* * *

It was 3 o'clock in the afternoon, Jay and Hailey had just parked up and were making their way into the hospital for Hailey's 34 week scan. It had been 27 weeks since Jay and Hailey had been coming to the hospital for the scans, even after all of this time it still felt just as magical to see their little girl as it did the first time they saw their baby. Hailey's scans was the most exciting part of the week for the couple, it was a time where both of them felt nothing but happiness.

Jay and Hailey walked into the hospital hand in hand, both of them still feeling on top of the world after Jay had finally revealed Sophia's nursery to Hailey. The couple were met by an equally happy looking Natalie, Jay and Hailey smiling too each other as neither of them had ever seen Natalie so happy before. They followed the routine that had become very familiar to them throughout Hailey's pregnancy and Hailey was set up ready for her scan, Jay right by her side like always.

"Just before we get started Hailey, How has the last week been for you? Has anything concerned you? Like any new pains or other issues?" Natalie questioned, smiling towards Hailey's as she sat alongside the bed.

"The last week as been pretty similar to the previous weeks. I've been getting a few back aches and leg cramps every so often, but that's not anything I haven't been used too recently. Aside from that and the occasional power kicks from Sophia, I've been feeling good." Hailey replied, seeing Natalie's smile grow a little wider hearing that Hailey had no new concerns.

"That's great to hear, make sure that if you're concerned about anything, you call me straight away, I'm always one call away whether I'm on or off shift. You're probably bored of hearing me say this, but make sure you are getting plenty of rest and enough calories in your diet. I'll get started and you can see your little girl." Natalie replied. Natalie started the process of the ultrasound scan, placing the cool gel on Hailey's bump, the sudden shock of the cold gel hitting Hailey's skin making her gasp, and Natalie moved the stick over Hailey's bump.

Like always, Natalie started off by writing some notes down on the baby's progress and checking for anything that seemed out of place. The few minutes that it took Natalie to check everything still hadn't got any easier for Jay and Hailey, both of them were so nervous and terrified that Natalie could turn around and tell them something was wrong with their little girl. Thankfully, every scan they had been too had confirmed they had a perfectly healthy little baby, but until that confirmation came from Natalie it didn't get any less nerve racking for the couple.

"Your little girl still looks perfectly healthy, your baby has turned around into the position we want her to be in for the birth, she is now head down and is starting to press deeper down into your pelvis. This is what we call engaging, meaning your baby's head will move down into your pelvis as the ligaments in your pelvis loosen more for when you give birth. You might notice that your bump look a little lower than it did before, that shows that the baby has engaged and you probably will find yourself not being out of breath as much as you have been feeling. If your baby does engage, that doesn't mean you're going into labour so don't panic, your baby's head engaging won't speed up or delay the labour process." Natalie explained, both Jay and Hailey's attention firmly fixed on Natalie as they listened closely to what the doctor was explaining, both of them making a mental note to check for a difference of Hailey's bump.

After double checking that everything was perfectly okay with little Sophia, Natalie turned the monitor so Jay and Hailey could see their daughter. Still to this day, the couple were left speechless as their eyes concentrated on the picture of their daughter, it amazed them that this was a life that they had created through their love for each other, a life that in less than 6 weeks would change their lives for ever.

"I love you so much Hails." Jay whispered against her forehead after planting a couple of light kisses on her forehead, both of them still staring in awe at the sight of their daughter. After a few more minutes, the picture of their daughter disappeared off the screen, both of them couldn't help but be a little disappointed that they couldn't just sit here for hours and watch their little daughter.

"Before you go Natalie, we were wondering if you and Will wanted to stop for dinner at our house tonight, I was planning on cooking my mom beef hotpot that I know Will loves." Jay questioned.

"Yeah, that sounds lovely Jay. Thank you for inviting us." Natalie replied, a small soft smile on the doctor's lips as she left the room to sort out the latest ultrasound photos for Jay and Hailey.

* * *

It was later in the evening, since getting back from the hospital Jay and Hailey had spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing, spending a lot of that time up in the nursery, Hailey getting used to the glider were she would be spending a lot of time breastfeeding Sophia during the first six months of her daughter's life. After spending the majority of the afternoon in the nursery, Hailey relaxed in the bath for a long time while Jay prepared his mother's beef hotpot, his favourite meal to make.

Natalie and Will arrived at just after seven, both of them still grinning like two Cheshire cats when they arrived, both Jay and Hailey suspecting something had happened between the couple. The four of them sat around the dining table as they thoroughly enjoyed the meal that Jay had prepared for them. Throughout the whole of diner, both Natalie and Hailey were laughing their heads off as the brothers started telling embarrassing stories about each other from their childhood, some of the stories utterly ridiculous that they almost didn't believe them themselves.

Once they had all finished with their meals, Natalie and Hailey moved to the couch as Hailey asked more questions about Natalie's experiences as a first time mother. While Natalie and Hailey settled and relaxed on the couch, Jay showed Will Sophia's finished nursery, Will had helped Jay massively over the last few weeks with Sophia's nursery but hadn't seen the room finished until now.

"You've done such an amazing job in here Jay, it's such a beautiful space for you, Hailey and your daughter to create lots of memories in." Will complimented, slowly making his way around the room, taking ideas for what he could do in the future.

"Thanks Will. There's something I need to ask you Will." Jay stated, Will's head turning back towards his brother, looking back with curiosity.

"What is it Jay?"

"What's got you and Natalie so happy today? I don't think I've ever seen the two of you smile so much." Jay pushed his brother for answers.

Will's lips formed into the big smile that Jay had just mentioned, he took a moment to contemplate how he was going to tell Jay the news he had found out earlier in the week. "Me and Natalie found out something on Monday, I've wanted to tell you about it since I found out, we were going to invite you and Hailey over for some food tomorrow but as you invited us over here, it seems like a good opportunity to tell you. You're not the only one that's going to be an uncle, Jay." Will announced, the already big smile of his face growing even wider as he took in the shock on his brother's face.

"Natalie' pregnant?" Jay blurted out in shock.

"Yes Jay, I'm going to be a daddy." Will responded immediately, his body almost shaking in excitement as the overwhelming feeling of excitement powered through the whole of his body.

Jay quickly engulfed his brother in a massive hug, much like what Will had done to Jay when he revealed the news that Hailey was pregnant months ago. "That's such amazing news Will, I'm so happy for you and Natalie." Jay struggled to get his words out as his emotions were starting to get the better of him, his hand moving up to furiously rub away the tears that were trickling down his cheeks.

The brothers continued sharing a hug for what felt like hours, both of them struggling to contain their emotions at the news that there was going to be another addition to the Halstead family. Both of them took a moment to compose themselves once pulling away from each other. "Are you ready to be a father?" Jay questioned, a small warming smile on his lips as he stood across from his brother.

"I have had experience with Owen but that's different to having a new-born. But yeah, I feel like now is the right time to have a baby with Natalie, our relationship has never been stronger and it felt right to take this next step. I'm obviously nervous and a little scared for what the future holds now but I know that we both want this so I'm really excited and happy that I'm going to be a father." Will explained, still trying to contain the tears that were persistently trickling down his cheeks.

"I don't feel like I've said this enough to you, I'm really proud of you Will. I know we've had our differences in the past but I'm so happy that you're here with me and we're both building lives and families that make us both so happy. I've always wanted you and Natalie to work out and I'm so glad that the two of you have pushed past those differences that pushed you apart and built a relationship that you've always wanted." Jay confessed.

"The same goes for you Jay, I'm so proud of everything you've achieved and the life that you have created here. You've found a fiancée in Hailey that is the perfect person for you and look where we're standing right now, we're standing in a room that in less than two months will be your little daughter's. As a brother, I couldn't be happier to be a part of your life that's going so well for you at the moment. All I've ever wanted for us is to be on good terms with each other and to be living a happy life, and now achieved both of those, I couldn't be happier." Will replied with his own confession.

"I couldn't be happier either Will, I'm so glad that we're on good terms because it would be the same if you weren't here." Jay replied, quickly being pulled back into another hug with his brother.

"Mom is up there with the biggest smile on her face right now Jay, I know she would be so happy and excited for me but I know she's up there looking over you, happier than she's ever been. You have given mom everything that's she's ever dreamed of, you're marrying someone that mom would have absolutely loved and cherished just like she was her own daughter and you're giving her something that she always wanted, a granddaughter. Even dad will be looking down on you right now, happier and prouder than ever before. Even though you didn't get on well, he always wanted you to succeed and live a life where you were happy." Will spoke softly as he held onto Jay, feeling Jay's body trembling slightly as Will's words brought more than just a tear to Jay's eyes.

Jay finally pulled away from his brother's embrace a few moments later, his tears now stopped as his emotions had calmed down. "Have you thought about whether you would prefer a girl or a boy?" Jay questioned.

"I haven't really thought about it much. I do quite like the idea of Owen having a baby brother though and Owen certainly likes the idea of having a baby brother. I think Natalie would like a girl, she really likes the sound of having a little daughter she can treat like a princess." Will replied, the big smile from before returning at the mention that he was going to be a father.

The brother's made their way downstairs to re-join Hailey and Natalie and celebrate the news that Natalie was pregnant until just after ten in the evening when Will and Natalie called it a night and headed home. Jay and Hailey headed up to bed, feeling so happy after what had been such an amazing day, not only for them but for Will and Natalie as well.

Hailey fell asleep with Jay's arms wrapped around her, Jay choosing to stay awake for a little longer and silently listen to Hailey's calm breaths while his hand slowly ran across her baby bump, his hand stopping as he felt a gentle kick from Sophia. "Goodnight baby girl, me and your mommy love you so much." Jay whispered before nuzzling his head into Hailey's hair, quickly falling asleep with his favourite two girls in his arms.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, Sophia's nursery is finally completed and its not going to be long until she arrives. **

**I would love to know your thoughts on this chapter, I love reading all of your reviews left on this story.**

**Thank you all for reading, I'll be back in a few days hopefully with another chapter. Until then, stay safe and healthy :)**


	39. That's our little girl

**Welcome back to another chapter everyone, I hope you're having a wonderful day and staying safe.**

**I'm really sorry once again about the long wait for this chapter. The last week has been a lot busier for me than I originally thought so I haven't had as much time to concentrate on writing this chapter as I would've liked to. But I really am hoping that I can produce these next few chapters after this one a lot quicker. **

**If you haven't already read it, I uploaded a new upstead one shot just over a week ago, so feel free to give that a read if you want to.**

* * *

It was a bitterly cold November evening in Chicago, Hailey had just started her 39th week of her pregnancy and Sophia's due date was only 6 days away now. Over the last couple of weeks, everything was pointing to an imminent arrival of Sophia, Hailey's bump had dropped as her baby pushed deeper down into her pelvis and had 'engaged'. There had also been a few scares over the last few weeks, particularly in the last couple of days, as Hailey had experienced Braxton hick's contractions, thankfully after moving position and having a glass of water they subsided. The last couple of weeks had been quite difficult for Hailey, she was definitely feeling the effects of late pregnancy, she was finding that she was feeling tired for a large majority of the day, cramps and aches in her body were becoming more frequent and more intense, causing her to find it increasingly difficult to get a good night sleep.

It was a little after eight in the evening, it had been another tough day for Hailey, the intense ache in her back had been prominent throughout the day, and she just felt drained of energy after another rough night of sleep. The two of them had just finished off a meal that Jay had prepared for them and Hailey was now relaxing into the softness of the couch after running to the bathroom for what felt like the hundredth time today.

"Hails, Do you want me to do you a bowl of strawberry's and raspberry's with your yogurt?" Jay called out from his position in the kitchen, a wide smile of his face as he settled his gaze on his fiancée.

"Yes please, baby. Not too many though, I'm feeling rather full after that meal." Hailey replied, returning a wide smile to Jay as she turned her head and looked over her shoulder towards Jay. Jay joined Hailey on the couch a couple of minutes later, his arm stretching around her shoulders as she leaned her head against his shoulder, slowly working her way through the berries. "Thank you baby, I love you." Hailey whispered, snuggling into his body a little tighter.

"I love you too Hails." Jay whispered against the top of her head, lowering his lips to kiss the top of her head a couple of times.

They had only been settled on the couch for a few minutes, watching an episode of Brooklyn Nine-Nine, when Hailey felt a pain at the back of her abdomen. Hailey's hand clutched onto Jay's, as her scrunched up and she gasped and groaned as she powered through the pain that had now moved to the front of her abdomen, the pain of the contraction a lot more intense than she had experienced before.

Jay clutched onto Hailey tighter as she powered through her latest contraction, trying his best to comfort her as there wasn't much else he could do for her. "Are you okay baby? That one seemed more intense than others you've had lately." Jay questioned softly, worry laced clearly on his voice.

"I'm good Jay." Hailey replied, tilting her head to smile up towards Jay. "It was probably just a Braxton hick's contraction that was a little more intense. But, let's keep track in case I have some more tonight, and then we can speak to Natalie if something changes." Hailey suggested, lifting her head up to give Jay a quick kiss before settling back on his shoulder, turning her attention back to the TV.

Over the next hour it quickly became apparent that Hailey's contractions weren't Braxton hicks and that she was going into labour. Hailey had powered through three more contractions in the last hour, the time between each one becoming progressively closer together. The intensity of the pain of the contractions was increasing with each contraction as well as the length of each contraction, Hailey's latest one lasting for close to forty seconds.

Jay was upstairs collecting all of the bags they needed to take to the hospital when Hailey's next contraction hit, only 15 minutes since her last contraction. Hailey's face scrunched up and she cried out in pain at the tightening pain in the front of her abdomen, the pain being the most intense out of the contractions Hailey had experienced tonight. As Hailey struggled against the pain she felt her underwear suddenly dampen, the colourless fluid trailing down her bare legs as her water broke.

"Jay, we better get to the hospital, my water just broke." Hailey called out, breathing slightly heavy as she calmed down after her latest contraction.

Hailey was instantly joined by Jay, who rushed down the stairs with multiple bags hanging off his shoulders. Jay carefully helped Hailey up off the couch and helped her put on one of his hoodies and a pair of sweatpants, protecting Hailey from the bitter cold of a November evening in Chicago. The two of them carefully made their way to Jay's truck, setting off in the direction of Chicago Med, both of them nervous but excited for the long night ahead of them.

* * *

The ride from their house to Chicago med wasn't a long journey, but in that time, Hailey had been through two more contractions, the intensity of the contraction continuing to increasing while the time between them was now down to twelve minutes. On the journey over, Jay had called Natalie to alert her of their imminent arrival so as they pulled up to the hospital, Natalie and a couple of nurses were ready with a wheelchair for Hailey, wheeling her straight upstairs to the room where Hailey will give birth to Sophia.

After wheeling Hailey up to her room, Natalie and the nurses left the couple of get comfortable in their room that they would be occupying for the night, Hailey changing out of her hoodie and sweatpants and into an oversized top she had packed ready. Just as Jay and Hailey were sharing a cute moment to themselves, Jay wrapping Hailey in a massive hug as she nuzzled her head into his chest, another contraction hit Hailey hard, the intensity still increasing as she cried out in pain.

After a few minutes and another contraction, Hailey and Jay were joined by Natalie, the doctor explaining a few things to Hailey about what the next few hours had in store for her. Once talking through a few things Natalie set out to examine Hailey's cervix to see how far into labour Hailey actually was.

"You're definitely in active labour Hailey, your cervix has dilated to 5cm. The next few hours could be slow progress as your cervix continues to dilates as this is your first baby, one of the nurses or I will keep a close eye on your progress over the next few hours to make sure you're progressing at a good pace and if you're not we can always speed up the process if it's necessary. Before I leave you for now, are you still not wanting an epidural?" Natalie explained and questioned, her calming voice helping ease any nerves that Hailey and Jay might have.

"No, I still want to have a natural birth. I know you said the chance of any complications with an epidural is very low but I don't want to take the risk, I don't want to put my little girl in any risk." Hailey replied, earning a smile from Jay who tightened his grip on her hand, lifting it up to plant a kiss on the back of her hand.

"You can always request for an epidural if you change your mind Hailey, just let us know and we can get it sorted for you. I'll leave the two of you for a little while now, I'll be back to keep checking on your progress soon but please don't hesitate to ask anything from me in the meantime." Natalie followed up, sending the couple a massive smile before she left the room.

* * *

The next couple of hours were long and painful for Hailey, her contractions were increasing in intensity with each one that passed, Hailey only now having 3-4 minutes to relax in between contractions, which were now getting close to a minute long each time. Jay and Hailey had been doing laps of the maternity floor as Hailey tried to stay active to fight against the backaches and the discomfort in her legs. Jay had been right by her side since arriving at the hospital, his arm was wrapped around her shoulders as she leaned against his body as they made their way around the maternity floor, he was constantly whispering compliments and words of encouragement in her ear, knowing that it always made her feel special whenever he did that.

It was only a few minutes before midnight when Hailey decided she needed a long break from all of the walking that her and Jay had been doing, her aches and pains in her back and legs causing her a lot of discomfort. Hailey was sitting in between Jay's legs on the bed as he gave her a back massage when Natalie returned to the room to check up on Hailey's progress.

"Hey guys, I'm not disturbing anything am I?" Natalie questioned as her head peered into the room, a little smile on her face as she saw the couple close together on the bed.

"No, you're fine Nat. Jay's just giving me one of his amazing back massages." Hailey replied, her voice calm as a small moan escaped her lips as Jay continued making his way down her back with his skilled hands.

"That's definitely something I'll be getting Will to do when this little one arrives, it was something that I could've done with when I had Owen." Natalie chuckled, earning smiles from Jay and Hailey. "I've just come to check up on your progress Hailey, you have been progressing well so let's make sure that's still the same." Natalie smiled as she moved up to Hailey's bed. Jay stopped his movements on Hailey's back for a moment to allow Natalie to complete the examination, Jay hoping that Hailey was still making good progress as it was becoming harder and harder for him to watch Hailey in pain, especially as there wasn't a lot that he could do to take that pain away from her.

Just as Natalie finished with her latest examination Hailey was hit with another contraction, this one being the most painful and longest she had experienced so far. Jay quickly moved to clutch her hand and whispered words of encouragement in her ear as he supported her through the latest contraction.

"You're still progressing well Hailey, you're currently at 7cm dilated so you're moving onto the next phase of labour. This next stage won't be as long as what you've been through so far but it's definitely going to be the most intense so far. Your contractions are only going to be 2-3 minutes apart and up to 90 seconds long from now on but you've been handling it really well so far so just keep it up. I'll leave the two of you alone again, I'll be back shortly to check your progress." Natalie explained once Hailey had relaxed after her latest contraction, leaving the room just after finishing her words.

"We should probably let your parents know you're in labour Hails, I'm sure that your mom is going to go crazy when she hears that you're in labour." Jay chuckled as he gently pulled Hailey back to lean against his chest, her head resting against his shoulder as she chuckled at his comment.

"Yeah we probably should. She's probably going to wake up the whole house when we tell her." Hailey chuckled, Jay laughing as well as they both knew exactly what Jennifer was like when she received some good news about her family.

Jay reached over the table besides Hailey's bed and grabbed her phone, quickly finding her mom's number, Jay putting the phone on speaker as he settled back in his position behind Hailey. It only took a matter of seconds for Hailey's mom to answer the call. "Hey darling." Jennifer was cut off by a big yawn. "Is everything alright Hailey?" Jennifer questioned, even though her mom sounded half asleep, Hailey could recognise the worry in her voice.

"The baby is coming mom, I'm at the hospital with Jay." Hailey blurted out. Hailey could instantly hear her mom's phone drop and the sounds of Jennifer waking up Hailey's dad, telling him that their granddaughter was arriving tonight. Hailey leaned further back into Jay's body as the two of them shared a big smile with each other at her mom's antics, knowing that this reaction from her mom was tame compared to what they had expected.

A couple of minutes passed before they heard Hailey's mom pick her phone back up, just before either of them got a chance to speak, Hailey cried out in pain as another contraction hit her hard, Jay staying calm and supporting her through it just like he had been doing for the past few hours.

"I'll let the two of you go and concentrate on what's going on there. We will be on the first flight to Chicago in the morning Hailey, I'm already so excited to see my little granddaughter. I'm so proud of you darling, I love both of you so much." Jennifer finished off, hearing her mom say she was proud of her brought a tear to Hailey's eye. Just like Jay, one of the main things she wanted to achieve in life was to make her parents proud of her, hearing the amount of times her parents had said they were proud of her throughout her pregnancy would always make Hailey so happy and emotional.

* * *

It was close to 1:30am in Chicago, nearly five and a half hours had passed since Hailey arrived at the hospital. The last hour and a half had been the toughest so far, Hailey was absolutely shattered from the continuous intense contractions she had been fighting through, each one feeling more and more painful. Hailey was now on the final stretch of the labour process, she was now fully dilated and ready to push to bring Sophia into this world.

Jay was sitting behind Hailey as she prepared to give birth, it was a position that they had agreed on after attending classes and talking to Natalie about her experience. Hailey felt comfortable and calm in Jay's arms, Jay's presence right by her side was such a calming influence for Hailey, all of Jay's quiet compliments and words of encouragement bringing a smile to her face, keeping her spirits high just when she had doubts that she could do this.

Natalie and two nurses were in the room, the two nurses holding Hailey's legs up and providing her with anything that she needed. Natalie was calmly guiding Hailey through the last stage as she prepared to deliver Sophia. "Hailey, I know you're in a lot of pain and you're exhausted but keep pushing with each contraction." Natalie calmly encouraged.

Just as Natalie finished her words another contraction started and Hailey put all of her effort into pushing, crying out loudly in pain as she used all of her remaining energy to push and fight against the pain. "You're doing amazingly Hails. Breathe with me Hails, nice steady breathes just like I'm doing." Jay whispered encouragement in her ear. Feeling the steady rise and fall of his chest was really helping Hailey to keep calm and regulate her breathing. Both of their hands were joined together as Hailey leaned into his body, relaxing into the soothing warmth of his body.

The next 15 minutes were relentless for Hailey, each contraction that came she found herself pushing harder and harder and she had now reached a point where she felt completely drained of energy and losing belief that she could do this. "You're so close Hailey. I need you to push hard on this next contraction Hailey, I know you're exhausted but you can do this Hailey, just push hard." Natalie firmly encouraged.

"Hails, you're are the strongest and toughest person I have ever met, you and I both know you can do this. You're so close now Hails, just keep pushing for me Hailey." Jay whispered in her ear, clutching her hand even tighter as he did his best to encourage Hailey.

"I can't Jay, I can't do it." Hailey groaned out in between heavy pants as she attempted to regulate her breathing in the short break between contractions.

"Yes you can baby. There's is nothing that you can't do and that will never change. You just have to push for a little longer Hails, you have the strength to do it, everyone in this room knows that. Believe in yourself Hails."

When the next contraction came around, Hailey put more energy into pushing than she had done so far, she could feel more and more pressure building up in her body as she screamed out in pain, she could hear the faint sounds of words from Jay's mouth but all she could concentrate on was pushing as hard as she could.

"I can see that baby's head. Hailey, I need another big push just like that last contraction, you're so close now Hailey." Natalie directed.

Hailey felt like she had a new burst of energy when her next contraction came, just hearing that Natalie could see the head of her daughter spurred Hailey on to push harder. With Jay constantly encouraging her with his calm words, Hailey pushed harder than she ever had before, she could feel the pressure increasing rapidly in her body. For god knows how long Hailey poured every last bit of energy left in her body into pushing, and just when she felt like she had nothing left to give she left a sudden release of the intense pressure and she instantly knew what that pressure release meant.

The whole of the room went silent for what felt like a lifetime, when it was only a matter of seconds, but then the sound that they had all been waiting for filled the room, the sound of Sophia's first cries. "You did it Hails, you did it." Jay whispered in her ear, his voice cracking as the moment got the better of him, tears starting to stream down his face.

Tears were streaming down both of their faces as Natalie lifted Sophia up in her arms and their eyes settled on their daughter for the first time. Neither one of them had ever felt this happy before in their lives, both of them had been dreaming for ages now what it would feel like to see their daughter for the first time, but they couldn't have imagined that it would feel this good. They could both feel the happiness radiating off each other's body as their eyes remained glued onto their daughter as Natalie and the nurses completed the necessary check-ups and quickly cleaned up Sophia ready for skin to skin contact with Hailey.

"Congratulations you two, you've got a perfectly healthy little girl." Natalie announced, smiling from ear to ear as she approached Jay and Hailey with Sophia in her arms.

Hailey's eyes never left her little daughter's frame as she watched Natalie lower Sophia onto her bare chest. Hailey had never felt something more precious and perfect than the warmth feeling of her little daughter's skin against hers. Hailey leaned back further into Jay's body, her arms keeping her daughter tight against her chest, and rested her head against Jay's shoulder. Hailey took her eyes off her daughter for a moment and looked up towards Jay, finding him almost crying his eyes out as he looked down at his daughter for the first time.

The two of them sat silently for a few minutes as all they could do was look at their daughter against Hailey's chest, no words at this moment could do justice to how happy they were feeling in the moment. Hailey reached out for Jay's hand, finding it and interlocking their fingers and moving their joined hands to rest against Sophia's back. "That's our little girl, Jay. The little girl you've always dreamed of having." Hailey broke the silence, her voice weak and quiet as she fought against the sobs that wanted to leave her mouth.

"I love you so much Hailey. I don't think I could ever thank you enough for what you've given me over the last year. I am so lucky to have two perfect girls in my life." Jay spluttered out as he struggled to contain his emotions. Jay lowered his head down and placed a couple of kisses on the top of Hailey's head, Hailey carefully tilting her head up without disturbing Sophia and she captured Jay's lips, the two of them sharing a quick and gentle kiss before turning their attention back to Sophia.

"Trust me babe, me and Soph are the lucky ones. I've got a fiancé that would go anything for me and Soph has got a perfect daddy that will love her with everything he's got." Hailey whispered while looking down at her daughter, her smile grew wider as she felt Jay kissing the top of her head again.

For the next couple of minutes, the two of them continued sitting in silence as they stared down at the little girl resting against Hailey's chest, tears still slowly trickling down both of their cheeks. Jay was teaching over for his phone when Sophia's eyes slowly opened for the first time, Hailey gasping quietly as her eyes settled on her daughter's ocean blue eyes for the first time. "Jay, look." Hailey whispered, tears started to form and trickle down her cheeks quicker.

"Wow, she's definitely got your eyes Hails." Jay replied, his voice quiet and soft to make sure he didn't disturb Sophia as he looked down over Hailey's shoulder at his daughter who was starting to move her head and arms slightly on Hailey's chest.

"Take a quick photo of us babe, I'm sure my mom is going to want to know that her granddaughter was arrived with no issues." Hailey spoke quietly, leaning her head back against Jay's shoulder and smiling as Jay held up his phone and took the first photo of them as a family of three, a photo that will be one Hailey will never get tired of seeing in the future. Jay quickly typed a message and after showing Hailey, sent it off to Hailey's parents.

* * *

It was just past four in the morning, after spending a little longer with their daughter straight after her arrival, Sophia was taken to the nursery to have a complete paediatric exam, her shots and her first bath. Once Sophia had been taken to the nursery, Hailey had gone through the less painful process of delivering the placenta and after that had fallen asleep straight away, completely exhausted after a few hours that she would never forget for the rest of her life.

Ever since Sophia had returned to Hailey's room, tucked into a bassinet next to Hailey's bed, Jay had been able to sleep as he didn't want to take his eyes of his little daughter. Jay had never seen a cuter sight in his life as he watched his daughter quietly sleeping, Sophia was wrapped up in a little pale pink onesie and a matching woolly hat that Vanessa had brought for her.

After checking with one of the nurses to make sure it was ok, Jay carefully lifted his daughter out of the bassinet and slowly made his way over to the window in the room, that had a perfect view of the hustle and bustle of Chicago. Jay slowly rocked Sophia in his arms, the sway of his arms gentle as he watched her sleep peacefully in his hold.

"This is your home Soph, the best damn city in the world. You've got so many people out there that love you so much, that will protect you and always be there for you. Not only have you got one family, but you've got a big second family out there that will always look out for me, you and your mommy, and I know that all of those people are going to love you just as much as me and your mommy will." Jay spoke to his daughter quietly, his eyes not leaving her face once before stopping himself to sit back in the chair beside Hailey's bed, Jay smiling at the sight of Hailey peacefully fast asleep.

"Let's talk about your mommy for a moment Soph. Your mommy is absolutely amazing, I've never met a person that is stronger, tougher, kinder or more caring than your mommy is. I'm so lucky to have your mommy in my life, from the first moment we met I knew she was special, she was that one person that I knew was the person who I needed in my life, and I know you are going to be just like your mommy and I couldn't be happier. I can't wait to watch you and your mommy spend time together and create the best memories of your lives with each other as you grow up." Jay paused again just to make sure he wasn't waking up Sophia, he smiled as he still saw Sophia fast asleep in his arms.

"There's one special person you'll unfortunately never get to meet Soph, and that's my mom, your grandma. Your grandma was such an amazing woman, she helped me through so many tough times in my life, she would always put my needs before her own even she it was becoming harder for her to do that. Even though you'll never get to meet your grandma, she will always be such a massive part of your life, she will always be looking over you and protecting you for the rest of your life. Your middle name is named after you grandma, Christina, she always wanted a little girl of her own and when that wasn't possible, she dreamed of having a granddaughter. I know she will be sitting up there so happy that her dream has come true, but not only has her dream come true, mine has to. I dreamed of having a little girl of my own and now that you've arrived, I couldn't be any happier. I know you won't realise yet how happy you've made me and your mommy, but you've made us the happiest we've ever been over the last 9 months and now that we are a family of three, I know things are only going to get better and better." Jay confessed, tearing up throughout his words as he talked to Sophia about his mom, a subject that he was finding easier to talk about but it still broke his heart to think back to all the memories he had of his mom.

Jay slowly got up from the chair and rounded Hailey's bed to the bassinet besides, slowly and carefully lowering Sophia and tucking her into the cosy blankets. "Goodnight little one. I love you so much, Soph." Jay whispered, gently brushing Sophia's check with one of his fingers, needing to feel the warmth of his daughter one last time before returning to his chair.

Jay quickly dozed off into a much needed sleep. Over the last few months of Hailey's pregnancy, there had been so many moments that he would never forget for the rest of his life, but today topped all of those memories. Nothing could ever beat the feeling in his body as he heard the first cries of his daughter, the moment that he looked into his daughter's eyes for the first time, or the first time he held and spoke to his daughter for the first time. Even though he hated seeing Hailey in pain today, it was a day where he wouldn't change a thing. He felt closer to Hailey than he ever had done before, seeing her go through all of that pain to give birth to their daughter only made him love Hailey even more and finally, he finally had the family he's been dreaming of for the rest of his life, himself, Hailey and Sophia.

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I was really nervous about writing this chapter as I didn't want to screw it up after building it up for so long. I'd really love to know your thoughts on this chapter, I really do love reading all of the feedback that you guys leave on this story. **

**If any of the medical parts of this chapter were wrong or inaccurate I'm sorry, I did my research to try and make this as accurate as possible but there are probably a few little mistakes in there.**

**Thank you all so much for reading this chapter. Next chapter will be Sophia meeting the rest of her family for the first time, so look out for my next update to this story. I hope you have a wonderful day, stay safe and healthy out there, I'll be back in a few days hopefully. :)**


	40. For the first time

**IM BACK!**

**I'm really sorry for not uploading for quite a while now. I just needed to take some time to see some family and friends, play some sports and just relax and have fun after what was a tough few months. But I'm back now and I'm really excited to continue this story towards the ending I've got planned, but that won't be for a little while yet. **

**I can't lie, I was a little rusty writing this chapter after such a long break so if it's not up to a good standard then I'm sorry.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always, I would love to know your thoughts on this chapter, I really appreciate all the feedback I get on here.**

* * *

The sun had barely started rising above the buildings of Chicago when Hailey was stirred from her deep sleep by the soft quiet murmur of Jay's voice in her hospital room. As she attempted to gather her bearings she could feel a clear reminder of what had happened only hours previous, her whole body was sore, her heavy eyelids were trying to cover her eyes and force her back to sleep again.

Hailey's head slowly turned on her pillow to face where Jay's quiet murmurs were coming from only seconds earlier, the room now silent expect for the sounds of their relaxed breathing, and in front of her was a sight that was going to become her new favourite image. Jay was sitting there with Sophia tucked tightly into his arms, her tiny frame wrapped up in a little pink onesie with a soft fluffy blanket covering the onesie, the cutest pink woolly hat keeping her little head warm.

Hailey could instantly feel her heart swell and her lips slowly curved into a big smile as she took in the look in Jay's eyes, a bright sparkle in his beautiful eyes that Hailey had never seen before as he looked down at his daughter. Hailey had never seen Jay happier than right in this moment, Hailey could feel her eyes starting to water slightly out of pure happiness for her fiancé. She was so happy for Jay that he could now hold his daughter, the daughter that he had dreamed of having his entire life.

"Good morning Hails, I didn't mean to wake you." Jay broke the silence in the room, snapping Hailey out of her thoughts.

"You didn't wake me babe, I was already half awake." Hailey replied as her eyes locked with Jay's, the bright sparkle still in his eyes as he turned his attention away from Sophia, sharing a big smile with Hailey. Jay cradled Sophia securely in one arm as he reached onto Hailey's bed with his other hand, interlocking his fingers with Hailey's and lifting their joined hands to plant a kiss on the back of her hand.

"How you feeling Hails?" Jay questioned softly, their eyes still firmly locked onto each other.

"Perfect. Seeing our little girl spending time with her daddy was the perfect image to wake up to." Hailey replied, her voice a little raspy after just waking up. Hailey struggled to contain the growing smile on her face as she continued to take in the image of Jay and Sophia, the two special people in her life that made her feel like the happiest she had ever been. "Did you actually get any sleep babe? Or have you been holding our little girl all night?" Hailey chuckled moments later.

"I got some sleep Hails... but not a lot." Jay replied, quietly chuckling to himself as he watched Hailey shaking her head on her pillow, a big cute smile on her face as she did it.

"I would've been very surprised if you hadn't been up most of the night holding her." Hailey replied, earning another slight chuckle from Jay. "I'm really happy you got to have some bonding time alone with her Jay. I know you've been talking against my bump when I've been asleep but actually being able to hold her is completely different. I'm so excited to watch you and Sophia make the most amazing memories together." Hailey confessed, having to wipe away a couple of tears as she struggled to contain the emotions overwhelming her body.

Jay's hand moved up to cup Hailey's cheek, wiping away a couple more tears before his thumb began slowly stroking the smooth skin of her cheek bone, feeling Hailey's cheek warming up under his touch. "I'm so excited to watch you and Soph spend time with each other as well Hails. You two have an incredibly special bond that I will never have with her, and I'm so lucky to be able to watch that special bond between you and Soph." Jay replied, Hailey's hand moving up to softly stroke his cheek, swiping away the tears that were now trickling down Jay's cheek.

They stayed in their own little bubble of love for a moment, both of their thumbs gently stroking over the top of the other's cheek bone, the looks in their eyes oozing love for the other. They really were happier than ever before in this moment, absolutely over the moon that they were no longer a couple, they were now a family.

They were shaken out of their bubble of love by the sounds of their daughter's cries filling the room, the tiny girl starting to squirm in Jay's secure hold. Once moving his hand back down to hold his daughter with both hands, Jay slowly started to sway his arms to try and calm down little Sophia. "I think she's hungry Hails." Jay called out over the top of Sophia's cries, Hailey smiling back and nodding her head.

Hailey carefully repositioned herself into a more upright position, wincing slightly in pain at the intense soreness from her lower abdomen, and once upright slowly opened the front of her gown. Hailey couldn't help but let out a big smile as she watched Jay approach the side of her bed and gently lower their little daughter in her arms, the little girl still squirming slightly. Holding her daughter with one hand on her back and the other resting against the back of Sophia's head, Hailey slowly lifted Sophia up to her exposed breast, the little girl latching on after a couple of unsuccessful attempts.

Hailey's head turned on her pillow back towards Jay again, finding him with a massive smile on his face and that sparkle in his eyes again. "What?" Hailey questioned shyly, nuzzling her head further into her pillow to hide the blush on her cheeks under his gaze.

"You're just... amazing." Jay replied, Hailey's eyebrow raising a little as she chuckled at his comment. "What? Seeing you take care and provide for our little girl is amazing to watch, Hails. Watching everything you did for her while you were pregnant was amazing but seeing you with her in your arms is a truly beautiful sight." Jay explained, smiling wide at the blush of Hailey's cheeks which she wasn't bothering to hide this time.

"You really do know how to make me feel special don't you babe." Hailey responded in the cute voice she knew Jay loved, her hand reaching out for his momentarily, finding it and squeezing his hand tightly as their eyes were glued to each other's.

"It's one of my many talents Hails." Jay teased, chuckling to himself as he watched Hailey slowly shaking her head on the pillow.

For the next 20 minutes, the two of them carried on teasing and laughing with each other, while their little girl continued to feed off of her mother, Hailey's had gently rubbing her daughter's back the whole time. Every time Hailey turned her attention back to Sophia, she felt her heart swell at the sight of her little girl's frame against her chest. Hailey's heart continued to swell as Sophia began to tire while she was feeding, the tried look of her daughter was the most adorable sight she had ever seen.

After Sophia finished feeding, the little girl seeming content with just feeding off of one of Hailey's breasts, Jay took over from Hailey, holding his daughter against the bare skin of his chest, patting her back gently as her chin rested against Jay's shoulder as Jay burped her. After a couple of minutes the little girl had finished and was fast asleep against Jay's chest, a couple of tears rolling down Hailey's cheeks at the beautiful sight of the two people that meant the most to her.

Jay carefully rounded Hailey's bed and gently placed Sophia into her bassinet, tucking her up in her fluffy soft blanket that Vanessa had brought for them, Sophia's name and little cute bunny rabbits embroidered into the blanket.

"I could've done that Jay, I'm not made out of glass." Hailey teased as Jay settled back into his chair beside her bed, knowing already what his answer would be to her.

"I know you could've Hails, but you gave birth just over 5 hours ago. You deserve some time to be able to relax and rest." Jay responded, a warm smile spread across his lips.

"Well if you want me to relax, you better come here and give me a big cuddle." Hailey challenged. Within a matter of seconds Jay was lying be her side, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her head down to rest on his bare chest. Hailey angled her body to snuggle tighter against his body, her left hand coming up to rest on the other side of his chest, her engagement ring sparkling as the dim light in the room caught the edges of the diamond.

"Thank you for making the happiest man in the world, Hails. I love you so much." Jay mumbled softly into her hair before planting a couple of kisses against the top of her head.

"I love you so much, Jay." Hailey replied in with her own sleepy mumble, dozing off while she had the chance to before she would need to feed her little daughter again.

* * *

It was just after 9:30am, the couple's sleep was sort loved after they were awoken by the sound of Sophia's cry less than an hour later, Hailey already beginning to get used to a routine that was going to become very familiar in the coming weeks. After two rounds of feeding Sophia, Hailey had fallen back to sleep before her parents arrival a little later in the day.

Jay had taken the opportunity to have some more bonding time with his daughter, settling swaying her in his arms as he talked to Sophia about all of the wonderful people that were looking out for her, as Jay took in the view of downtown Chicago from the window of Hailey's hospital room.

Jay's attention was taken away from the view of downtown Chicago and his little daughter as there was a gentle knock on the door, followed by Will's head peering into the room, Jay chuckling at his brother as he waved him in. "I'm not disturbing anything am I?" Will questioned a little sheepishly, awkwardly standing in the slight gap of the door he had just created.

"No you're fine Will, come on in." Jay chuckled at his brother's antics.

Jay was joined by his brother at his side, Will's lips curving into a massive smile as he took in the image of Jay holding his little girl. "So, how do it feel how that you're a daddy?" Will questioned, the smile on Jay's face as he mentioned the word 'daddy' not going unnoticed by Will.

"Better than I could've ever imagined." Jay responded instantly. "Do you want to hold your niece for the first time?" Jay questioned, Will's face instantly lighting up in excitement at the opportunity.

"Of course I do. I'm surprised you're letting her out of your arms." Will chuckled as he teased his brother, a chuckle falling from Jay's lips as well at the comment.

Jay lowered Sophia into Will's awaiting arms and stepped back slightly to allow Will to have a moment with his niece. Will could feel his heart melting as his eyes settled on Sophia's little face, her rosy red chubby cheeks and little button nose was the cutest thing Will had ever seen. Will could feel his eyes start to water slightly as he held the little girl that meant so much to Jay and their mom for the first time. "She's so adorable, Jay." Will smiled as he quickly looked at his brother for a moment.

There was a couple of minutes of silence between them as Will gently rocked Sophia in his arms with Jay watching on, loving the image on his daughter and his brother together for the first time. "I stopped by last night when I came to pick Natalie up and I heard you talking about mom to Sophia, I didn't disturb you as I didn't want to ruin your moment with your little girl." Will broke the silence. "What you said about mom was lovely." Will continued moments later, Jay nodding his head slightly as his eyes started to water.

"I finally feel like I've given mom everything she ever dreamed of in life, she always told me to find that someone special who I felt happy with and start a family, that's all she ever wanted from me. I think what makes Hailey so special is how she reminds me of mom, she's caring, kind, thoughtful in the same way that mom was and I know that Sophia is going to grow up to be just like her mommy and grandma. It just feels so special knowing that mom is a massive part of my daughter's life even though she isn't here, and it means the world to me that Hailey wants mom to be a massive part of our family." Jay confessed, by the end of his words tears were trickling down his cheeks, but they were happy tears, happy tears that were celebrating that his mom was ageing to be a massive part of his daughter's life as she grew up.

"We are all so happy and proud of you Jay. Me, mom and dad are so happy that you are enjoying life so much, and that you have so special girls in your life that make you feel so loved." Will softly spoke, moving closer to his brother and gently patting his shoulder which was met by a smile from Jay.

Will continued holding onto Sophia for a few more minutes before handing her back to Jay, Will knowing that Jay was already missing the feeling of his daughter in his arms which he couldn't help but find absolutely adorable. "I'm going to head off and leave you three alone. Natalie and I wanted to invite the three of you over for some food in the week, I know how hectic and stressful these first couple of weeks are going to be for you and Hailey so we wanted to cook you a meal so you don't have to worry about that." Will announced, earning a massive smile from Jay.

"That would be great, thanks Will. I'll speak with Hailey and I'll let you know when a night that's good for us."

"That's sounds great. Congratulations again Jay." Will replied, pulling his brother carefully in for a hug. "And I'll see you soon you Sophia, you little adorable bundle of joy." Will continued as he turned his attention to Sophia, gently rubbing the little girl's belly before leaving the room quietly. Jay settled back into his chair with Sophia still fast asleep in his arms, he couldn't help but smile at the moment he had just shared with his brother, just another memory to add to the collection of what had been a memorable 12 months.

* * *

Midday had just passed, Hailey had just finished a longer session of feeding Sophia and was having some extra bonding time with her daughter as Sophia lay against her bare chest, Jay sleepily watching on in awe from his chair besides her bed.

Both Hailey's and Jay's attention was drawn to the door as knocks rattled against the window. Jay begrudgingly lifted his tired body from his chair, stopping to plant a couple of kisses on Hailey's forehead, and made his way to the door. As he unlocked and opened the door, Jay's whole body was engulfed in the arms of Jennifer, Hailey's mom hugging him tightly as the chuckles of Alexei behind her projected into Hailey's hospital room.

"Congratulations you two." Jennifer excitedly exclaimed, probably a little louder than she intended, as she pulled back from Jay, tears already streaming down her cheeks and past the big smile curved in her lips. Jay stopped back, allowing Jennifer and Alexei into the room and Jennifer was quickly by Hailey's side. "Oh my god darling, that's my granddaughter." Jennifer called out at Hailey's side, her hands and voice shaking in excitement.

"You should hold her mom." Hailey replied, tears starting to prickle her eyelids at the sight of how excited her mom was to meet her granddaughter for the first time. Hailey blew out a slight sigh of relief as well, thankful that she managed to pull her gown up to cover her breasts in time.

More tears streamed down Jennifer's face and her smile grew even wider as she watched Hailey carefully lift Sophia from her chest and lift her into her arms. Jennifer slowly lowered down into the chair that Jay had occupied moments earlier and started gently rocking her arms. Jennifer's eyes were glued onto her granddaughter's frame, Sophia seeming very comfortable in the hold of her grandma as she didn't move from the sleepy state she had been in on Hailey's chest.

"Congratulations you two. I'm so happy and proud for both of you." Alexei spoke with a big smile on his face as he approached Jay and Hailey who were watching Jennifer with Sophia. Jay extended out his hand but was once again pulled into a hug, this time by Hailey's dad, pulling away shortly after before turning his attention to Hailey, pulling her in for a massive hug.

A loud gasp escaped Jennifer's lips as Sophia's eyes opened, Sophia's ocean blue eyes meeting her grandma's eyes for the first time. More tears started to stream down Jennifer's face as Sophia started to wave her arms around in front of her grandma's face, the adorable sight causing Hailey's, Jay's and Alexei's hearts to swell. Jennifer's finger slowly moved down and started rubbing Sophia's belly, the little girl obviously enjoying it as her arms continued to wave about uncontrollably.

After a few minutes, Sophia was fast asleep in her grandma's arms. Jennifer carefully lifted herself up from the comfort of the chair and rounded Hailey's bed to be alongside Alexei. "Do you want to hold her Alexei?" Jennifer questioned quietly, not wanting to wake the little girl in her arms. Alexei's head turned to Hailey, as if he was asking her permission to hold Sophia, his look met by a massive smile from Hailey.

Alexei carefully took Sophia from Jennifer's arms, and just like Jennifer, his arms slowly started swaying gently, the smile on his face growing wider and wider with each second he held his granddaughter. It was Alexei's turn to get caught up in the moment as tears slowly trickled down his cheeks. He wasn't usually someone who showed his emotions clearly, expect for when he had too much alcohol, but even he couldn't stop his emotions taking hold of his body as he held Sophia in his arms. Even though he had been in this moment with Tim and Michael, holding his only daughter's baby for the first time felt that little bit more special, it was a moment that he would never forget and treasure for the rest of his life.

The family settled down for a while, Hailey cuddling up to Jay's body on her bed as they watched Sophia bonding with her grandparents, Jay holding his fiancée tightly against his body, soaking up the amazing feeling of the moment they found themselves in. It was truly the best day of their lives, and having Hailey's parents here to share this special day just topped it off.

The family had been together for a little over an hour when there was another knock on the door, Jay shuffling off Hailey's hospital bed to greet whoever was at the door. As he opened the door he was immediately greeted by a very familiar smile. "Hey Natalie." Jay greeted as he returned the smile to his brother's girlfriend.

"Hey Jay, I'm not disturbing anything am I? I just wanted to give Hailey some news on when she can go home." Natalie spoke, her voice softer and friendlier than her usually doctor's tone.

"No, you're fine Natalie, come in." Jay returned, moving from the doorway as he let Natalie in.

As Natalie entered the room, she was greeted by three massive smiles, the biggest coming from Hailey. "Mom, dad, this is Natalie, the doctor who delivered my baby. Natalie, these are my parents, Jennifer and Alexei." Hailey announced, smiling to herself as she watched her mom jump up out of her seat and approach Natalie.

"Thank you so much for taking care of my daughter and granddaughter, Natalie." Jennifer spoke before surprising Natalie by pulling her in for a hug, Alexei chuckling away to himself quietly at Jennifer's antics.

"You don't have to thank me Mrs Upton. You have a beautiful little granddaughter and an incredible daughter who has helped me out a lot since we met." Natalie replied once Jennifer pulled back from her hug.

"Call me Jennifer, Natalie." Jennifer replied, still smiling at the younger doctor as she returned back to her chair next to Hailey's bed.

It took Natalie a few minutes to explain everything to Hailey, but the only piece of information Hailey really wanted to know was when they were allowed to take Sophia home, which to her delight was the next morning without anything cropping up before then. Once explaining everything to Hailey, and receiving another hug and thank you from Jennifer, Natalie left the family. It wasn't long after that Hailey's parents left the family of three to spend time alone with each other, Hailey's mom mentioning that she was going to prepare when a fresh cooked meal for later on.

Jay and Hailey snuggled up together in her bed, Hailey leaning back against his body in between his legs as she held Sophia against her bare chest, one of their hands interlinked together and slowly running up and down the tiny back of their daughter.

* * *

It had just passed eight in the evening when Vanessa slowly opened the door to Hailey's hospital room. Vanessa almost burst out laughing when she saw Jay fast asleep in the chair besides Hailey's bed, Hailey catching onto her best friend's amusement as another loud snore escaped Jay's lips.

"I'm guessing he didn't get much sleep last night." Vanessa chuckled as she approached Hailey's bed, she quickly pulled her best friend in for a hug.

"No he didn't bless him, he was up the majority of the night holding Sophia which didn't surprise me." Hailey chuckled, smiling as she turned her head to the cute sight of her fiancé fast asleep.

"Me and Kev decided by stop off and get you some white chocolate and raspberry cookies, Jay told me that they were your go to when you had cravings." Vanessa smiled, lifting the box of fresh cookies onto the table next to Hailey's bed, Hailey catching onto her best friend mentioned her and Kev, something which she would be digging deeper into.

"Thank you Vanessa. Why don't you hold your goddaughter for the first time?" Hailey pushed, smiling as she watched Vanessa's face light up like a Christmas tree.

Like everyone else that had held Sophia so far, Vanessa's heart swelled at the sight of Sophia wrapped up in the blanket that she had brought for her goddaughter. Vanessa had never felt anything more precious than the feeling of lifting Sophia into her arms and how her tiny frame fitted so perfectly in her arms. Vanessa carefully sat down in the space Hailey had left at the bottom of her bed, her eyes carefully watching Sophia as she started gently swaying her arms. Just when Hailey thought this day couldn't get any better, seeing her best friend holding her daughter had really just added to a day she would never forget.

"How was the whole experience of giving birth Hailey?" Vanessa questioned, snapping Hailey out of her thoughts.

"It was very painful but it was the best experience I've ever had in my life. The feeling I felt in my body as I heard her first cries as something that I had never experienced, the feeling of happiness was truly amazing. And then nothing could ever beat the feeling of holding her for the first time, nothing could've prepared for how good that felt. It was just an amazing experience and having Jay right by my side just made it even more special." Hailey explained, tears threatening to fall as she pictured the memories she was explaining in her head.

"Ahh that's so sweet Hailey, I'm so happy for you. How did Jay handle everything?" Vanessa questioned, her eyes now starting to water slightly as she took in how happy Hailey looked explaining the events of last night.

"He was perfect as always." Hailey started off with a giddy smile on her face. "I thought he might freak out a little but he was so calm. He was giving me back massages and when it got to the final stage, he was keeping me calm and focused on what I needed to do. I don't think I could've done it without him, just having him close to me made me feel so calm and gave me that belief that I could do it." Hailey explained, Vanessa's heart continuing to melt at how giddy and happy Hailey got when she spoke about Jay, she found it so adorable how cute Hailey and Jay were as a couple.

Vanessa and Hailey continued talking about last night for a little while, Sophia sleeping peacefully in the comfort of her godmother's arms the whole time. Hearing Hailey talk about how wonderful the experience of bringing her baby into his world was made Vanessa think about how she wanted to be a mother one day, a dream that she hoped one day would become a reality.

When Sophia made it clear she was hungry, Vanessa let Hailey have her privacy and headed off to meet up with Kevin, something she knew Hailey would be pressing for details soon. Hailey relaxed into the softness of her hospital bed as Sophia feed of her mother. All Hailey wanted to do was watch her daughter, soak up the feeling of Sophia's warmth of her bare skin, and all she could was smile when Sophia's eyes opened and looked up at her mommy.

After another long feeding session, Hailey put Sophia down to rest and rounded her bed to where Jay was fast asleep, throwing a blanket that he had brought for her over his tired body and pressed a kiss against his forehead, whispering 'I love you' before settling back on her bed. Hailey quickly dozed off, knowing that she would probably be awake soon, she wasn't complaining though as it meant that she got to spend more time with her little daughter.

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed seeing Sophia meeting some of her family and of course her godmother Vanessa. The next chapter will be Sophia's first time in her nursery and meeting some more friends and family.**

**Thank you all for reading, I hope all of you have a wonderful day, hopefully I'll be back in a few days with another chapter for you guys. :)**


End file.
